


Welcome to the Loud House

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 129
Words: 251,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Weather family moves into the neighborhood and they meet their eccentric new neighbors of one boy and ten girls. Follow Zoe and Hercules as they have crazy misadventures with their new friends and neighbors who become like a family to them as Hercules teaches Lincoln how to deal with ten sisters while Zoe gets to have the joy of what it's like to have sisters.





	1. Moving on Up

Near a house that had eleven kids, ten girls and one boy, there was a moving van driving across the street from them. There were twins themselves, a boy and a girl.

"Maybe you'll find a brother figure in our new neighborhood, Bro," the girl said to her brother with a shrug. "And I could finally find a sister."

"Yeah, I hope I find someone that can be my little brother figure." The boy said.

The parents helped the moving van get settled in. The boy and girl went to their separate rooms to get their things set up with being the new kids in the neighborhood. The boy was a strong teenage boy and was now bringing in all of his stuff into his room which included weights and comics. The girl was a teenage girls who had a gothic side to her, but she was more friendly than most. She still hated love, loved death, and doom and gloom, but she was actually a pretty nice girl. She was shy and sarcastic at times, but always tried to make new friends.

"Where do you want me to put the couch, Mom?" The strong teenage boy asked as he carried in one of the furniture.

"In front of the television, dear, it'll be a great spot for movie nights with the family and your new friends." the mother replied as she was moving some kitchen supplies together.

"Okay, Mom!" the boy replied, then went to do that.

A while later, there came a ring at the doorbell.

"A gelatin, dear?" the brown-haired man asked his blonde wife.

"Oh, dear, it's a good custom and we should welcome them in the neighborhood," the blonde woman replied. "Plus, I see they have kids and their house is actually very quiet and peaceful."

"Yeah, unlike ours." The brown-haired man said.

A lot of loud noises are soon heard after he said that.

"Hmm..." the blonde woman hummed.

The twins' mother came to the door. "Oh! Hello there."

"Hi, we're your across the street neighbors, I'm Rita Loud and this is my husband, Lynne Loud Sr." the blonde woman greeted.

"It's nice to meet you," The twins' mother said as a strong man came next to lifting a dumbbell weight and where this man was her husband. "This is my husband, Atlas Weather and I'm Nicole Weather."

"Nice to meet you both." Rita replied.

"'Weather' we're neighbors or not," Lynne Sr. joked before laughing. "Get it?"

Atlas seemed to laugh at that joke.

Nicole only sighed and shook her head, then smiled to the couple. "Won't you come inside?"

Rita and Lynne Sr smiled as they came into the house to get to know their new neighbors better. And where their new neighbor's house seemed much less noisy inside as well than their own house.

"You have eleven kids?" Atlas asked. "That sounds nuts."

"How many kids do you guys have?" Rita asked.

"Just two, they're a handful enough on their own," Nicole giggled. "They're twins."

"Oh, we have twin six-year-olds," Lynne Sr replied. "Lola and Lana."

"They sound like great names." Nicole said.

"Yes, they are good, we love all our kids... "Rita sighed. "One boy and ten girls, I wouldn't trade it for the world."

The twins overheard their parents talking and listened in as they talked with the new adult neighbors.

"I hope they're not a boring couple." the girl said to the boy.

"Same here, Sis." The boy said in agreement.

"So, what are your twins' names?" Rita asked.

"Our son's name is Hercules." Atlas said.

"What a strong name." Lynne Sr replied.

"And our daughter's name is Zoe." Nicole said.

"That's a lovely name." Rita replied.

"They're talking about us." the boy said.

"I have ears." the girl nearly deadpanned.

"Hercules, Zoe, will you come down here?" Nicole called.

"Busted." the twins said to each other.

Hercules and Zoe soon came downstairs into the living room where the adults were.

"These are our children, Hercules and Zoe." Atlas introduced.

"Oh, how charming they seem..." Rita replied. "I'm sure our daughter Lucy will get along with your daughter, she's a little doom and gloom herself."

"Sounds like fun, huh, Zoe?" Atlas nudged his daughter with a smile.

Zoe shrugged. "I guess."

"And our son Lincoln could use a brother figure," Lynne Sr. said."Not to mention our daughter Lynn is great at sports and I can tell your son is great at sports as well."

"You say great, I say amazing." Atlas said.

Hercules and Zoe smiled as their parents got along with the neighbors and they hoped for the best to meet the Loud kids sometime soon.

"How about we get the kids to know each other during dinner?" Nicole suggested.

"Sounds great, would you have enough room at your place?" Lynne Sr asked.

"We have a lot of space in our dining room, we have a lot of relatives over for the holidays." Atlas replied.

"We'll talk it over with our kids, but this sure is exciting." Rita approved.

"I can't wait to meet them." Hercules smiled.

"Likewise." Zoe agreed curiously.

Soon enough, Rita and Lynne Sr. both told their children about the dinner idea and the Loud children were happy to agree with it. Zoe and Hercules looked out the window as they were very curious of the Loud kids, wondering what they would be like. It must've been a pretty big place with one boy and ten girls. They would soon find out what the Loud kids were like by dinner. Which wouldn't be that long away.

At dinner time, Nicole decided to make her famous dish, she preheated the oven and put it in. She had prepared it before they moved into the neighborhood and decided to serve it tonight to treat her family for being so good about the move. Once dinner was ready, there was a knock at the door which told them that the Loud family had arrived.

"Would someone get the door?!" Nicole called out while setting the table.

"I got it, Mom!" Hercules called back as he went to the front door.

"Thanks, dear!" Nicole called back as Zoe decided to help her mother set the table.

Hercules smiled as he then opened the door to meet the kids of their new neighbors. When he opened the door, he saw Rita and Lynne Sr. with eleven children which he could obviously tell were their children. "Wow, they weren't kidding..." he said to himself once saw eleven kids.

"Holding the door open for me, what a gentleman." a little blonde girl in a tiara and dress smiled as she walked in first.

The rest of the family soon came in one-by-one so they wouldn't get stuck in the door.

Hercules smiled as he let them in, then looked down with a small smile to the baby. "Aw, look at the baby~, hi, sweetie!"

"Poo-Poo!" the baby cooed with a giggle.

"She says hi." A brown-haired girl with braces translated.

"Well, she sure is adorable." Hercules smiled.

"Yeah, she's on the floor for you!" the brown-haired girl said before laughing. "Get it?"

Hercules laughed a bit from the joke.

The brown-haired braces girl smiled. "I think I'm gonna like you, kid."

The oldest child was a blonde girl who was texting on her cell phone.

"Hi." Zoe greeted the blonde girl, coming out of no where.

"YAUGH!" the blonde girl gasped and dropped her phone. "LUCY, DON'T DO-" she then looked to see Zoe. "Oh, you're not Lucy."

"Lori, I'm right here." a young girl in all black came behind the blonde girl.

"YAUGH!" The blonde girl known as Lori yelped.

And where as she dropped her phone, Hercules caught it before it could hit the ground and possibly smash to pieces.

"Wow, thanks, that was literally amazing." Lori smiled.

"No problem." Hercules smiled back as he gave her the phone back.

Zoe and Lucy looked to each other and shared half smiles, though Zoe's was bigger than Lucy's since she was more of a perky goth.

"Your sister seems more perky than our sister Lucy." A brown-haired girl with glasses said to Hercules.

"That's because she's a perky goth." Hercules said.

"Fascinating..." the brown-haired girl with glasses replied as she adjusted her glasses. "I'd like to study her."

"Aren't you a little too young to be studying?" Hercules smiled down to her.

"You are never too young to learn, I always say." the girl replied logically and maturely.

"Lisa here is all into science." A little blonde girl dressed as a boy said.

"I see that." Hercules replied.

"Wanna mud wrestle?" the blonde smirked.

Hercules would have agreed to that, but he had two problems: one, his incredible strength and two, they would have to get cleaned afterwards before dinner.

"Uh, maybe next time, kiddo." he then said.

"Aw, okay..." the blonde girl then pouted, but agreed to it.

"Guys?" another blonde teenage girl with sunglasses over her head looked over in confusion. "I can't find my room."

"Leni? Remember, this isn't our house; we're over here to spend dinner with the new neighbors to get to know them better." A white-haired boy said.

"Oh, thank you, Landon." Leni smiled.

The white-haired boy narrowed his eyes slightly. "It's Lincoln."

"Was she dropped on her head as a baby?" Hercules asked about Leni out of confusion.

"I think so," Lincoln replied before smiling. "Nice to see another boy on this block."

"Likewise." Hercules smiled back.

"What sport is your favorite?" A brown-haired girl with a number 1 T-Shirt asked Hercules.

"So many choices, but I might have to go with football." Hercules replied.

"Cool." The brown-haired girl smiled.

Hercules smiled back, this was going very well so far.


	2. A Loud Weathered Dinner

"So, our kids each share a room together each, though except for Lincoln, we thought it'd be a gift for him since he's the only boy." Lynne Sr said to Atlas as they chatted on the couch together.

"Smart idea, our twins have separate bedrooms so they can have their own privacy." Atlas said.

"Who knows what we'll do when our youngest goes to college?" Rita chuckled with Nicole.

"Well, luckily that's not gonna happen until she finishes high school." Nicole giggled.

The couples laughed as they got along just as well as their kids got along with each other.

"So, tell me, Hercules, you ever hear of Ace Savvy?" Lincoln smirked about his comic book hero.

"I sure have." Hercules nodded before showing Lincoln his comic book collection which half of them were Ace Savvy.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, my man." Lincoln put his arm around Hercules.

"I couldn't agree more." Hercules said as he did the same thing with his right arm.

Lincoln then felt Hercules's muscles. "Wow, you're almost stronger than my sister Lynn."

"Is she as strong as a strong man?" Hercules asked.

"...I don't think she's that strong, but she's on every sports team in school." Lincoln replied.

"Cool." Hercules smiled.

"Why?" Lincoln asked. "Are you as strong as a strong man?"

"Wanna see?" Hercules grinned.

"Okay!" Lincoln grinned back in excitement.

Hercules soon went to one of his dumbbell weights and lifted it up with both hands and bent it into a loop.

"Whoa..." Lincoln was amazed and surprised all at once. "You are pretty strong, I don't think even Lynn could do that."

"No one can do what I just did, except if they were as strong as a strong man like my dad used to be a strong man." Hercules said.

"No way!" Lincoln replied.

"Way way." Hercules smiled.

Soon enough, the dinner was ready and it was steak, potatoes, and broccoli. 

"How can you people eat that broccoli when you know how much its suffered to get here?" Lucy droned about the vegetable choice.

"Because it's delicious." Hercules said.

"Besides, Lucy, broccoli doesn't have feelings." Lincoln told his goth sister.

"Well, these potatoes sure are a'feeling'!" Luan joked before laughing. "Get it?" 

Most of the others groaned to Luan's little joke.

"This dinner looks rockin', Mrs. Weather." Luna smiled.

"Why thank you, Luna." Nicole smiled.

The families then ate their dinners and luckily for the Weather family, there was enough to go around and even to the Loud kids.

"Guys, I still can't find my room." Leni frowned.

"Leni, this isn't your house!" Zoe reminded.

"Ohh, right." Leni realized.

"Does that happen a lot?" Hercules whispered.

"You have no idea." Lincoln replied.

Lori smiled and giggled as she texted under the table when she finished eating.

"Who is she texting?" Zoe whispered to Lucy.

"Bobby." Lucy replied.

"Bobby?" Zoe asked.

"Don't make me explain any more." Lucy shuddered.

"Bobby is Lori's boyfriend." Lincoln explained to Hercules and Zoe.

"Gotcha." Hercules then said.

Zoe also nodded.

Later on, after dinner, Lana challenged Hercules to an arm wrestling match and Hercules did his best not to use all of his strength because then he might hurt the little girl.

"I gotta admit, you're a good opponent." Lana smirked to Hercules.

"Thanks, same to you." Hercules smirked back.

Lana smirked as she took a deep breath and grunted while still trying to beat Hercules. "I gotta do this for my Izzy!"

"For your Izzy?" Hercules asked, confused.

"He's one of my pets," Lana smiled. "He's like a baby to me." 

"It's totally gross." Lola complained about her twin's tomboyish nature.

"Well, I know what it's like to care for your pet as your own child." Hercules said before he defeated Lana while not hurting her.

Lana pouted as she had lost, then looked curious. "Yeah?" she then asked. "Was it a snake? An iguana? Tell me, tell me, tell meeee!"

"It would be a chameleon," Hercules said as a chameleon appeared on Lana's shoulder. "There you are, Houdini."

"Whoa!" Lana beamed. "That's awesome! You have a pet chameleon?"

"Yep, along with a strong Dalmatian." Hercules nodded.

"We have four main pets." Lincoln said.

"Four?" Hercules asked in surprise.

"A dog named Charles, a cat named Cliff, a hamster named Geo, and a bird named Walt." Lincoln listed.

"Wow." Zoe said.

"Charles is closer to me though." Lincoln smiled.

"Well, a dog is a boy's best friend." Hercules smiled back in agreement.

Soon enough, a strong dalmatian dog came running in.

"Come here, boy!" Hercules called.

The strong Dalmatian soon ran up to him, unable to knock him down, but was still able to lick him.

Hercules laughed at the licking. "Down, boy, down."

Lincoln smiled as he could relate to the bonding of a boy and his dog as he was very close with Charles.

The strong dalmatian soon got down from his master.

"Lincoln, this is Samson, named after my uncle." Hercules said.

Samson smiled to Lincoln.

"Shake, boy, shake." Lincoln knelt down in front of the strong dog.

Samson soon gave Lincoln his front right paw.

Lincoln smiled as he shook Samson's paw. "Wow, that's a strong paw you got there, I see where you get it, Herc."

Hercules and Lincoln laughed as they instantly became best friends after that.

"So, Mr. Weather what did you do before you met Mrs. Weather?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, I was mostly into sciences and working out," Atlas replied.

"Sciences?!" Lisa's eyes lit up.

"Oh, yes, science was always my favorite subject growing up." Atlas nodded.

"Tell me more~" Lisa leaned forward in vast interest.

"Well, before I joined the circus due to my strength and meeting Nicole, I was always into science such as building cannons and robots and also making formulas." Atlas said.

"Fascinating," Lisa beamed which made her spit slightly out of excitement. "I'd love to work with you someday."

"Maybe when you're in school, you could." Atlas smiled since she was four.

"I'm actually already in college." Lisa replied, showing she was a lot smarter than she appeared to be.

"You are?" Atlas and Nicole asked out of shock.

"Yes, I've already earned my PH.D." Lisa showed her certificates and was now known as 'Dr. Lisa Loud'.

"Wow, and at such a young age." Atlas said.

"I am a prodigy." Lisa gave a thumb's up to herself.

"You sure are." Nicole smiled.

"You're all so talented in your own way." Atlas said to the Loud sisters who Zoe seemed to like a lot while Hercules bonded with Lincoln.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Nicole smiled.

A while later, it was time for bed and the Weather family went to get to bed after the Louds enjoyed themselves and let them go, happy and excited to spend some more time together as neighbors and friends.

"I can't wait to see them again." Zoe said.

"I know, right?" Hercules agreed.

Nicole and Atlas smiled as their kids got along well with the Loud kids and this would be a great moving experience for all of them. All of them soon went to bed. Today was such a great day and there would be many more to come. They just didn't know that their days would become interesting.


	3. Driving Miss Hazy

One day at the Loud house wasn't the best.

"Hey, Linc, are we going to the comic book store or what?" Hercules asked as he came in the house with Zoe after being invited over. 

"Sure, guys, I just have to do laundry for Lori first." Lincoln replied.

"Why do you have to do laundry for her when she can just do it herself?" Hercules asked.

"Lori's the only Loud kid with a driver's license," Lincoln sighed as he explained. "Which means that, in this house, there's no such thing as a free ride."

"Wow." Hercules and Zoe said.

"I'm sorry, but that's how it goes." Lincoln sighed as he went to do his oldest sister's laundry.

"Should we help?" Zoe asked her brother.

"It would be a good thing to do." Hercules agreed.

"Come on, Lincoln," Zoe said to the white-haired boy. "Surely there's someone else who could take us to the comic book store?" 

"Maybe, I don't--" Lincoln was about to say until he ran into Leni who had a hammer, nails, and some wood in her hands.

"Leni, what's with the hammer, nails, and wood?" Zoe asked.

"I need a ride to the mall, so Lori told me to make her bed, which is weird, 'cuz I'm pretty sure she already has one." Leni replied.

"No, no, she meant for you to make her bed; as in just doing the bed, sheets, and the blanket." Zoe said.

"You're like a rocket scientist or something." Leni replied.

"Wait, why are you doing chores for Lori?" Lincoln asked. "Aren't you old enough to drive yourself to the mall?"

"Yeah, but I failed the driving test twelve times, everyone's given up on teaching me," Leni sighed. "Dad's still mad about the Fire Hydrant Paperboy Nun Incident."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Zoe said.

"I guess you had to be there." Leni sighed.

"What if we teach you how to drive?" Lincoln suggested.

"Wow! You guys have your licenses?" Leni beamed out of excitement.

"Well, no, but I do have a crazy high score on...Total Turbo XXII: the world's awesomest racing video game!" Lincoln replied.

"I almost have my license." Hercules said.

"FUN!" Leni smiled before looking worried. "Will there be nuns in your game, Lincoln?"

"'Nun' that I know of!" Lincoln replied before chuckling.

"Leave the cheap jokes to your sister Luan." Zoe groaned.

"Yeah, she's better at telling the cheap jokes." Hercules said in agreement.

"By the way, how have you not gotten your license yet?" Leni asked Hercules.

"Let's just say back in our old home town; I might have driven through some things." Hercules said.

"What kind of things?" Lincoln asked.

"He drove a car into building, a parking lot, and somehow past the speed limit." Zoe said.

"I was still learning." Hercules smiled bashfully.

"This is going to be his second time taking it." Zoe said.

"Lucky." Leni frowned.

"Let's try this, Len." Lincoln took out the steering wheel controller.

"Cool! It looks like a real spinny thing!" Leni smiled as she took the controller.

"Yes, it is like a real steering wheel." Hercules said, knowing that Leni would call the controller a 'spinning thingy'.

"Ready to get started?" Zoe asked.

"WAIT!" Leni squeaked. "I need my special driving outfit!"

"Alright." Zoe sighed.

Leni was then changed into a green driving outfit which looked like Penelope Pitstop from the Wacky Races cartoons.

"Great, so we can get sta--" Lincoln tried.

"WAIT!" Leni squeaked again.

"What?" Hercules asked.

"I need my special driving smoothie." Leni said.

The others waited until Leni had her smoothie.

"It's a soy pumpkin cookie crumble cream," Leni smiled as she sipped her smoothie. "It's seasonal!"

"Now?" Zoe asked.

"WAIT!" Leni squeaked yet again.

"What is it now?!" Lincoln asked out of exasperation.

"Aren't one of you guys gonna open the door for me?" Leni asked Lincoln and Hercules before she sat down on the couch.

Hercules sighed out of annoyance before looking like he had opened up an invisible door for her.

"What a gentleman." Leni smiled as she took her seat and took the steering wheel controller.

Hercules soon closed the invisible door.

"Okay, all you have to do is keep the steering wheel straight, and you'll--" Lincoln started to coach Leni, but she crashed in the game and got a GAME OVER.

"Like that?" Leni asked.

"No." Zoe said.

"Um, let's try again," Lincoln said. "Now, keep the wheel straight."

Leni then got another game over.

"Okay, one more time..." Lincoln said, trying to keep his patience. "The road is straight so keep the wheel straight."

Leni had another game over which made her pout in defeat.

"Leni, you have to stay on the road!" Lincoln urged.

"What's the point?!" Leni complained. "We're not going anywhere fun!"

"It's a game." Zoe said.

"Uh, actually, we're going to the mall." Hercules smiled nervously and covered his sister's mouth.

"Why didn't you say so?!" Leni grinned as she took the controller.

"That should have her motivated." Hercules whispered to Zoe.

"Hmm..." Zoe hummed in response.

Leni took the game controller and did a lot better than she did before.

"Yes! She's doing great." Hercules smiled.

"Wow, go Leni!" Lincoln cheered for his sister.

"Yay." Zoe clapped for the blonde girl.

Leni then finished the game and even managed to beat Lincoln's high score.

"Wow, she even beat your high score, Lincoln." Hercules said.

"Easy there, fast and furious." Lincoln smiled nervously as he took the controller.

"BUT I HAVE TO GET TO THE MALL!" Leni replied.

"She does know it's just a game, right?" Zoe whispered to Hercules.

"The mall can wait, you've got a real driver's test to pass." Lincoln told his sister.

Leni grinned and walked out the door.

"Go, Leni, go, go, Leni, go!" Lincoln cheered until his sister walked the wrong way. "Wait! The bus stop is that way."

Leni then turned the other way.

"Whew," Hercules sighed. "Well, I better go so I can pass my driver's test."

"Good luck, Herc." Zoe waved to her twin brother.

"Luck's got nuthin' to do with it." Hercules smiled as he went to the DMV with Leni.

"I'm going to be able to get a ride to the comic store by Leni or by Herc." Lincoln said.

"Without laundry." Zoe agreed.

Later...

Lincoln paced around as he waited for Leni to come back home from her driver's test. Zoe was there as she waited for both Leni and Hercules. She was reading a book to pass the time. Leni then opened the door as she came in with Hercules. 

"Well, I passed, but unfortunately, Leni did not." Hercules said as he came into the Loud house.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked before they saw an officer next to Leni.

"She refused to obey the speed limit, failed to use her turn signals, and she redirected the test vehicle toward the mall, where she proceeded to hip-check and tackle Mrs. Jelinski!" the officer explained what Leni had done during the test which made her fail.

"Maybe letting Leni do the video game first before the test was a bad idea." Zoe said.

"Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln," Lori taunted her younger brother. "That's your plan? Teaching Leni to drive? She can't even drive a lawnmower."

"You could help teach Leni to drive." Zoe said.

"Who, me?" Lori laughed. "That's a good one... Now if you guys will excuse me, Lynn owes me a pedicure."

Zoe started to get enraged by Lori's behavior.

"This isn't over yet." Lincoln shook his fist.

"That's right." Hercules nodded.


	4. Driving Test

Even more later in Lori and Leni's room...

Leni was still literally making Lori's bed as she sulked since she failed her driving test.

"Leni, stop what you are doing because we're not giving up on you just yet." Hercules said.

"Ah, you're teaching Leni to drive? Score! Can I help?" Lynn overheard them as she came in the room. "I'm sick of sanding Lori's calluses! Ugh, barf!"

"Sure, we could use all the help we can get." Hercules said.

"Me too," Lucy also volunteered. "I can't write another poem for Bobby. I've run out of words that rhyme with 'babe'."

"Anyone else?" Hercules asked down the hall, knowing that the rest of the Loud sisters besides Lori would help.

"I can help!" Lola beamed.

"I'll help! I'll help!" Luna called out.

"Me, too! I wanna help!" Luan added.

"Me, me, me, me!" Lana begged.

"I can be of assistance." Lisa replied.

"Perfect, now all we need are some fashion supplies to help her understand." Hercules said.

The Loud sisters then gathered some things together to help out Leni with her driving dilemma.

"This just might work." Zoe smiled.

"Okay, Luna's bass drum is the brake," Lincoln listed what they had so far. "And Luan's whoopee cushion is the accelerator." 

"Accelerator? Don't you mean gas?" Luan joked before laughing at herself. "Get it?"

"I don't think these are what he meant." Zoe said.

"This golf club's the gear shift, the wreath is the steering wheel, Car horn, turn signal, and...oh! These keys, are, well, the keys," Lincoln then said as he took Lily's baby toy keys. "Got all that?"

The others smiled in hope.

"Sure...?" Leni replied as she was obviously confused.

"You have no idea what they are, do you?" Zoe asked.

Leni looked clueless which wasn't much of a surprise. Lily was in a squirrel costume to help practice of road hazards. Zoe soon brought out some fashion stuff to help Leni.

"Ooh!" Leni smiled.

"This should surely help you." Zoe comforted the dim blonde girl.

"I 'gas' we won't be needing this." Luan took her whoopie cushion.

"Nope, we won't." Zoe said.

"Okay, um, turn on the turn signal." Hercules told Leni.

Leni paused in confusion. "You mean the blinky blink?" she then asked.

"Yes, I mean the blinky blink." Hercules nodded.

Leni nodded back and then flipped the rattle which was used as a turn signal now.

"Good." Zoe nodded.

"Now turn left." Hercules coached.

Leni paused for a moment.

"I mean, turn to your good side." Hercules then said.

Leni did so as she turned her practice steering wheel.

"This is the break pedal," Hercules then pointed to a white high heeled shoe. "What does the brake pedal do?"

Leni paused in confusion.

"White shoes after Labor Day." Hercules then said.

"Eww, stop!" Leni grimaced.

"I think we're getting somewhere." Zoe smiled.

"My thoughts exactly." Lincoln smiled back in agreement.

"Now, let me see..." Hercules wanted to try one more thing. "What does the gas pedal do?"

Leni didn't know.

"Boots from the '60's." Hercules then tried with a knowing smile.

"Go-Go!" Leni smiled.

"Exactly." Hercules nodded.

"I think she's ready for the next level." Lincoln smiled.

"Yep." Hercules nodded.

Leni was then on the lawnmower to show the others what she's learned. It was all up to fate now.

"You can do this, Leni." Hercules said.

"Remember what we practiced!" Lincoln called out.

Leni used the words she learned from her driver's test and used them on the lawnmower and was doing very well so far.

"Wahoo, go Leni!" Hercules cheered.

Lori saw everyone outside as Leni did great with driving and she had a plan to ruin the test for her sister.

"You did it, Leni." Hercules smiled.

"You're gonna do great tomorrow." Lincoln was so proud.

Later that night, Hercules and Zoe were getting ready for bed. Hercules soon saw something going on at the Loud house.

"What's up, Herc?" Zoe asked.

"Lori just put headphones on Leni." Hercules replied suspiciously.

"You don't think she'd try to sabotage Leni's chances of passing her driving test, do you?" Zoe asked.

"Somehow, I think that's a possibility." Hercules suggested since Lori was rather bullying for an older sister.

"We better wake up early then." Zoe said.

"You sure you're up for that?" Hercules asked, knowing how his sister loved her sleep, especially on rainy days.

"I'm sure." Zoe promised.

"Great." Hercules said.

They went to bed for now, but they would come as early as they could to the Loud house to foil Lori's plans.

After a good night's sleep, Hercules and Zoe woke up the next morning, ready to foil Lori's plan. Zoe had trouble at first, but luckily, she woke up and followed her brother to the Loud house. After eating breakfast and getting ready for the day, they both rushed to the Loud house. They were too late, Leni had already left.

"Oh, crud." Hercules said.

"Looks like Lori has a fresh load of laundry, maybe her plan won't work?" Zoe hoped.

"Yeah, maybe." Hercules nodded.

Lincoln paced around the house as he waited for Leni to come back from her test as Lori came to him with her laundry.

"Oh, no, she has laundry." Zoe said.

"I smell lavender." Hercules added.

"Ah! There you are! Don't you need a ride to the comic book store?" Lori gave her laundry to her brother. "And lavender sheets. Don't forget." 

"No, thanks," Lincoln gave the laundry back. "I think I'll wait for Leni to get back from taking her driving test, with her new license."

"Pfft, she's not gonna pass." Lori scoffed.

"What did you do?!" Zoe glared at Lori.

"Nothing." Lori obviously lied.

"You tell us or I'll burn this!" Zoe took out a blue sweater with a wolf howling at the moon, knowing it had to be sentimental to the girl in someway.

Hercules soon lit a match so he could make the threat more intense.

"STOP! FINE!" Lori swiped the sweater from them. "I might have sabotaged Leni by giving her bad driving instructions while she slept, but it's just because if Leni can drive, my room will never be clean and no one will ever need me for anything ever again!" she then explained before breaking down in sadness near the end of her explanation.

Hercules soon blew out the flame from the match. "So, basically, you wanted to keep bossing around your siblings." He then said, disappointed in her.

"Well, yeah..." Lori looked down in guilt.

"You could've killed Leni by giving her bad driving instructions!" Zoe flipped out.

"Did you even think about that?!" Hercules glared.

"I guess I didn't." Lori said, feeling even more guilty.

"We gotta get to the DMV!" Lincoln cried out.

"I'll drive." Hercules said.


	5. Rainy Day Blues

They came to the DMV and stopped to see Leni was not hurt.

"Oh, thank goodness, she's okay." Lori looked relieved.

"And maybe she passed?" Lincoln also hoped.

No, she did not!" the cop replied. "She did, however, drive on the wrong side of the road, neglected to check her mirrors and commented on the driving instructor's weight!"

"Well, you succeeded in getting her to fail." Hercules glared at Lori.

"Well, that makes fourteen," Leni sighed as she joined the others in the car. "Guess I'll have to drive a lawnmower forever."

"Lori, would you like to tell Leni something?" Zoe asked.

"Don't blame Lori, guys," Leni replied. "I blew it. I was just thinking about all the fun places I would drive us to. The mall, the comic book store, the mall...I'm sorry I let you down."

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Lori gave in. "It was my fault! I sabotaged your test."

"Sabo... Tage...?" Leni tilted her head in confusion of the word.

"It's like she took the favorite shirt you wanted to get." Zoe translated.

Leni gasped, feeling betrayed. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"I'm really sorry, Leni," Lori replied. "But I know how to make it up to you."

"You'll buy me the shirt?!" Leni gasped happily.

"Uh, no, she means she's going to let you drive." Hercules said as he got out of the driver seat.

"Come on, what could go wrong?" Lori asked as she decided to do good right now.

Her question was soon answered as Leni drove the vehicle and where it didn't go well as they had drove into someone's swimming pool. She mistook it for the car pool lane. This was going to be a long task, but it would all be worth it in the end. And where this wouldn't be the only thing Hercules and Zoe would have to endure with the Louds.

One day, Hercules and Zoe came over, but it was a rainy day which meant that everyone was in the living room together. Zoe was snoring as she fell asleep which was usually what she did during rainy days while everyone else did what they did as Lana made mud sculptures to play in for later, Lori was texting her boyfriend, Luan was telling her jokes, Lynn was making sports out of the laundry, Lily was crying slightly, Lisa was doing her studies, Lucy was scaring people by coming behind them, Lola was looking at herself in the mirror to do her make-up, Leni was doing Lori's nails, and Luna was speaking in a British accent while listening to her favorite singer: Mick Swagger. Hercules was doing push-ups so he would stay in shape and where he did it with on hand behind his back. Lincoln decided to join them and took off his clothes so he was just in his socks and underwear.

"Groooooss!" Lola complained.

"I have to agree, even I have my limits." Hercules said as he saw what Lincoln was doing.

"What?" Lincoln replied.

"Why do you always have to read your comics in your underpants?!" Lola complained.

"Yeah, why do you do that?" Hercules asked Lincoln.

"'Cuz reading my comics with my clothes on is uncomfortable and distracting," Lincoln replied before shaking his booty. "And you know how I like to be comfortable while reading comics. Now, scootch!"

'I'm just going to mind my own business.' Zoe thought to herself.

"ACK! It's an annoying habit, and you get butt germs everywhere!" Lola complained.

"Me annoying?" Lincoln retorted. "You can't look away from the mirror for five seconds!"

"LIES!" Lola yelled while she looked at herself in the mirror.

"And Lori, would it kill you not to talk to Bobby all the time?!" Lincoln then complained.

"I do not talk to Bobby all the time!" Lori scoffed before smiling on the phone. "Do I, Bobby?"

"You both just proved his points about both of you." Hercules said as he was now lifting up a dumbbell he had brought with him.

"See? You guys couldn't last ten minutes without doing your annoying things!" Lincoln said as Zoe was fast asleep.

"We could last longer than you!" Lori challenged.

"I bet you couldn't!" Lincoln retorted.

"Oh, really?" Hercules smirked. "I smell a challenge about to begin."

"Care to make it a little more interesting?" Lola agreed. " If we can stop doing our things longer than you can stop doing yours, then you have to give up reading in your underwear...FOREVER!"

"YEAH!" the sisters agreed.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked with a yawn.

"We're making a bet competition, Sis," Hercules replied. "We all have to give up our habits for a day and the last one standing... Umm... What do you want if you win, Lincoln?"

"I'd like these," Lincoln showed an underwear catalog. "Pure cotton, 2,000 thread count, non-binding elastic. I'll just call them my victory undies."

"Okay." Hercules shrugged.

"Great! So, if I have to read comics with my clothes on, Lola can't look in the mirror, Luna can't speak in a British accent, Lana can't play in the mud, Lori can't talk to Bobby, Leni can't say 'like', Lucy can't pop up and scare people, Lisa has to give up her weird studies, Luan can't tell bad jokes, Lynn can't turn everything into a sport, Lily can't cry, and since you two are here," Lincoln listed before smirking to Hercules and Zoe. "You cant' work out and you can't fall asleep!"

"Okay." Hercules shrugged as he bent his dumbbell into a loop.

"Deal!" the Loud sisters agreed.

"Pants up, buddy boy!" Lola told her brother.

"Okay, competition..." Lincoln replied, putting on his pants and shirt. "Starts.... Now!"

"Wait, like, I wasn't paying attention." Leni said.

"Leni!" Lori shook her sister. "You can't... Say... 'Like'!"

"Oh, got it." Leni smiled.

"Okay, competition starts now." Lincoln replied.

"I'm, like, totally gonna win this." Leni smiled.

And with that one word, Leni was out.

"Nice going." Lucy deadpanned.

Everyone screamed as Lucy snuck up right behind them and she was out.

"Dang it." Lucy then muttered.

"Come on, ladies, stay focused!" Lola warned.

"Yeah, because now two of us are out and I am not planning on losing to someone who reads in his underpants!" Zoe told them.

"Two down, I can practically smell those victory undies," Lincoln smirked before looking disgusted with what he just said. "Wait, let me rephrase that!"


	6. Undie Pressure

Later on, the girls felt bored, Lola was putting on her make-up, but it didn't look even since she didn't have a mirror. Zoe slowly stared out the window as the raindrops fell, her head was bobbing up and down and her eyes were having a hard time staying open. Hercules soon helped her by bringing out tape.

"What're you--" Zoe was about to say until Hercules taped her eyes wide open. "Ohh, thanks."

"That should keep you awake." Hercules smiled to his sister.

Lana looked out the window with Zoe to see that their cat and dog were playing outside in the mud and she ran like a dog and even panted with her tongue out as she tried to go outside.

"We got a runner!" Zoe informed Lola.

"Lana, HEEL!" Lola stopped her twin sister.

Lana stopped with a pout and whimpered as she scratched the door like a dog to go outside. Lola sharply pointed the other way and Lana went to the doggy bed in sadness.

"Herdie, verdie, verdie," Luna spoke up in a different accent. "Easy peasy, I just svitched to Svedish, ja?"

Hercules started to try to look for something to do before he brought out a book to read.

"You poor, fragile, homo-sapiens." Lisa sighed to the others.

Lori's cell phone then rang and it was her boyfriend on the other line.

"I vill take that, ja?" Luna reached for her sister's phone.

"No, you von't, I mean won't." Lori said as she tried to take the phone back.

The two girls then fought over the phone which made balled up socks fly from the table and come to Lynn's vision.

"Basket... Ball..." Lynn whispered as she looked entranced.

"No!" The girls and Hercules shouted.

"Two points!" Lynn took the socks and threw them in the laundry basket and threw more and more and then cheered for herself as she had 'won' her game. "YES!" she was then out of the bet.

"Oh, come on, Lynn!" Zoe groaned.

Lynn frowned as she had failed them.

"Buh-bye," Lincoln smirked before looking to his book and had a hard time getting comfortable and then looked down to his jeans. "Maybe the pants are the problem." he then went to the laundry basket to take out possible pairs before settling on Lori's leggings.

"Really?" Hercules asked Lincoln, unimpressed.

"Lincoln, why are you wearing my leggings?!" Lori asked after shutting the curtains at the window.

"Hey, you never said I had to wear my pants," Lincoln smirked. "Plus, these are so comfy!"

Hercules soon took out his cell phone and took a picture of Lincoln with a smirk.

"Hey!" Lincoln glared.

"Just gonna save it." Hercules smirked.

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Don't leggings usually ride up?" Zoe asked before she looked like she was going to collapse from exhaustion.

"Yeah, those ones really do." Lori nodded.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Hercules smirked as he hit record on his cell phone as he pointed it at Lincoln.

Zoe blinked and the tape snapped and her eyes fell heavy and she fell over on the floor. Hercules panicked and checked her pulse and pressed against her neck.

"I'm fine." Zoe said, showing she was still alive and not asleep.

"Oh, thank goodness." Hercules sighed.

"HELLO!" Lincoln yelped before wincing. "Yep, those are ridin'..."

"Dang it, I missed it." Hercules said out of defeat.

"Sorry..." Zoe said wearily before stopping.

"It's okay, Zozo, no harm done," Hercules said, but his sister didn't answer then. "Zozo?" he then looked down. "Zoe?" 

There was snoring heard.

"NOOOOO!" Hercules cried out.

And with that, Zoe was out.

"My only sister!" Hercules cried out in misfortune.

A radio contest was soon announced on the radio and where it was to see who could do the best British impression. Luna's eyes widened, she then stepped slowly away with her radio so she could be alone. Now was her time to shine.

"Oh, no." Hercules said as he saw what Luna was doing.

Luna shushed him and she shooed away the teenage boy who was out in the rain who was anxious to get inside. 

"Luna, don't!" Hercules whispered loudly.

Luna called the radio station as she was anxious to win tickets to the concert due to being a rock and roll girl.

"Hey there, caller, let's hear your best British voice." The radio man said.

"Come on, luv, hand over those tickets." Luna whispered.

"Yeah, sorry, caller, I can't hear you!" the radio man replied.

"Come on, luv, hand over those tickets!" Luna whispered a little louder.

"If you don't speak up, you can't win!" the radio man replied.

Luna shook and then yelled at the top of her lungs. "HAND OVER THE BLEEDING TICKETS, MATE!"

Hercules soon went face-palmed as Lincoln pulled the curtains open to show Luna speaking British.

"Herdie verdie?" Luna smiled nervously.

Lincoln had trouble sitting still with his comic book and stretched out the leggings. "Ugh! I've read the same panel 20 times!"

"Then why don't you turn the page?" Hercules asked as he turned to the next page on his book before they both heard a knocking at the door.

"Who's there?" Lincoln asked the knocking.

"It's Bobby!" a teenage boy's voice replied.

"Bobby, who?" Lincoln smirked.

Luan then gasped as she wanted to make a joke out of this conversation.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Lola glared.

"I gotta let him in!" Lori cried out, she then rushed to the door.

Lola then stopped her and the two began to fight.

"Geez, how many Loud sisters does it take to open a door?!" Bobby asked from outside.

"Don't you dare answer that question!" Hercules glared.

"Hey, look, free makeup samples!" Lori distracted her younger sister.

Lola gasped and was distracted.

Lori opened the door to reveal a teenage boy her age. "BOBBY~" she then smiled adorably to him.

Lana stared at the mud that Bobby tracked in and stared it the same way. "MUD~"

"They have no control." Hercules sighed, referring to Lori and Lana.

"You have no idea." Lola said.

Lana laughed as she ran out and played in the mud as Lori hugged her boyfriend.

"Thanks, babe!" Bobby smiled to Lori. "I would have been here sooner, but I had to wait for a chicken to cross the road."

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Lincoln smirked.

"TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE! TO GET AWAY FROM THE COOK! TO PROVE HE'S NO CHICKEN!" Luan laughed hysterically.

"NO!" Hercules shouted out in defeat as Luan was now out.

"Here, babe, I handed you something special." Bobby handed a treat to Lori.

"Awww!" Lori cooed and then drank the treat as it was a milkshake.

"How old is that?" Hercules asked Bobby, referring to the milkshake.

"It's from our first date six weeks ago." Bobby smiled.

"Ooh..." Hercules cringed as that could not be good.

"Coming through, literally!" Lori groaned as she then ran to the bathroom.

"Lisa, you better not go and do what I think you're going to do." Hercules said.

"The missing piece of my gastrointestinal study!" Lisa gasped as she rushed upstairs. "Sweet mother of discovery!" she then came downstairs with her notepad with a smile, then shrugged to Hercules as he gaped at her. "I'm only human."

"Oh, come on, Lisa!" Hercules glared as he and Lola groaned and found each of the girls useless.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE USELESS!" Lola screamed.

"And then there were three." Lincoln smirked.

"Oh, don't get cocky yet, Lincoln." Hercules smirked back.

"You may have outlasted those amateurs, but now you've gotta deal with a REAL PROFESSIONAL!" Lola grinned sinisterly as she looked like the Joker with her messed up make-up and psychotic behavior.

"Yikes." Hercules cringed.

"I won't give up, for the sake of all things comfortable!" Lincoln proclaimed before snapping the leggings which rid up on him again in severe discomfort. "YIGH... Gotta do something about these pants!"

"We have got to do something to make him lose." Hercules whispered to Lola.

"But how?" Lola pondered.

Lincoln looked for a new pair of pants and then found sweatpants that might work. Hercules soon whispered with a smirk as he knew that this might just work. Lola smirked back and she turned up the thermostat from 72 degrees all the way up to 98. Lincoln read his comic book until he sweated with the heavy pants on. 

Hercules soon took off his shirt so he wouldn't sweat. "Warm enough for ya, Linc?" he then asked with a smirk. "Almost makes you wanna strip down, right?"

"Oh, so it's gonna be like that, huh?" Lincoln glared.

Lola went upstairs to use the bathroom after Lori finally came out. 

"Hmm..." Hercules hummed as he thought of what to do next as he sat next to his sleeping sister. While he did that, Lincoln had made everything so clean anyone could see their reflection on them.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?" Lola asked once she came downstairs.

"Just reading, oh, and I polished every surface of the living room," Lincoln smirked. "So shiny, you can see your face."

Hercules soon helped Lola stop herself from seeing her reflection.

"Must... Not... Look at self!" Lola struggled. "Beautiful, beautiful self!"

Hercules then took her to the kitchen only to see the floor had been waxed the same way. "LINCOLN!" He then yelled.

"Such reflection." Lincoln smirked.

"THAT'S IT!" Lola snapped as she took out a pair of Lincoln's underwear and shoved them at his face. "Give up, Lincoln! You know you want these! Smell 'em! SMELL THAT COTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT 'EM!"

"Yeah, you know you want them." Hercules said.

"I'm not giving up!" Lincoln replied before smirking to Lola. "You'd give up right now if could see what's wrong with your face!" 

"WHAT?!" Lola replied. "Hercules, is there something wrong with my face?"

"No....." Hercules lied.

"LIES!" Lola glared. "GIVE ME A MIRROR!" she then ran to a doorknob and saw her face was messed up from her make-up which made her scream and run upstairs to clean herself up. "Ah, that's better."

"Oh, come on!" Hercules groaned.

"I WIN!" Lincoln threw the pants off and took out the catalog from earlier. "Okay, ladies, pay up!"

Lily threw her pacifier to get his attention.

"Hey, Lily." Lincoln smiled to her.

"Actually, Lincoln, you didn't win; you forgot about me and Lily." Hercules smirked.

"Guys!" Lincoln gasped in horror.

"They didn't cry or lift weights this whole time!" Lori added before smirking. "Which means..."

"We win the bet!" Hercules cheered.

The Loud sisters then cheered for Lily and Hercules much to Lincoln's misfortune.


	7. Victory Undies

Everyone, but Lincoln soon went back to what they were doing.

"Ah, how I've missed this beautiful face." Lola smiled as she looked in her mirror before looking to see Lincoln in total discomfort while trying to read his comic book, fully clothed.

Hercules soon looked at Lincoln while lifting a dumbbell that would be impossible for a normal person to lift up as he saw the white-haired boy having trouble reading. Lola actually looked guilty and decided to do something nice for her brother for a change. Hercules soon gave her the number for the underwear as he had a feeling she would feel guilty. Lola took the number and placed an order for delivery.

"I'm surprised at you, Lola, in a good way." Hercules said to the little girl.

"It just seems wrong to make him stop doing his thing." Lola said.

Hercules smiled at her act of random kindness.

"I made a same day delivery, hopefully they get here before the rain stops." Lola smiled back.

"I'm sure they will." Hercules said while lifting up the dumbbell he was using for exercising.

Lola then went back to doing her make-up.

There was soon a sharp knock at the door which woke up Zoe from her rainy day nap.

"Who's there?" Luan asked.

"Delivery man!" the voice replied.

"Delivery man who?" Luan then smirked.

"Come on, kid, it's raining!" the man complained.

"That must be the delivery man." Hercules said.

"That's your punchline?" Luan complained. "You really need to work on your delivery." she then skipped away laughing.

Lincoln decided to get the door only to find out the delivery was for him. After accepting the package, Lincoln soon opened the package to see the underwear he would have gotten if he had won the bet. "My victory undies!" he then said. "I don't get it..."

"We didn't order it for you." Lori pointed out.

"We did." Lola said, referring to herself and Hercules.

"Yeah, we felt kind of guilty for letting you not be yourself." Hercules said to Lincoln.

"BUT HE LOST THE BET!" the others reminded Hercules and Lola.

"Come on, you guys, we clearly can't give up our things," Lola replied maturely. "Why should Lincoln have to give up his? We should all accept each other's habits... Even if some of them are really, really gross."

"And a bit confusing." Hercules said.

"Thank you!" Lincoln hugged Lola and Hercules with a tear in his eye from joy. "They're almost too nice to wear."

"Try them on." Hercules said.

"Yeah, they're not that nice." Lincoln then said as he tried on his new underwear.

Bobby was chasing the chicken outside as it was still raining.

"He wasn't kidding about the chicken." Zoe said as she saw what Bobby was doing outside.

Hercules sighed and rolled his eyes.


	8. School Bully

A while later, Hercules and Zoe had been introduced as the new students at the Royal Woods Middle School, which for Hercules and Zoe was embarrassing since they were teenagers. 

"Just for another year, just for another year..." Hercules and Zoe said to each other as they would be in this school for one more year and then go to high school.

"With how smart and athletic you two are; I'm sure you two will be able to get into high school soon." Lincoln said before he opened his locker.

"Thanks, Linc." Hercules smiled.

Someone then came up behind Lincoln and pantsed him.

"Really?!" Lincoln glared. 

"Who was that?" Zoe asked as Hercules pulled up Lincoln's pants.

"I have no idea," Hercules said before glaring as the other students laughed and took pictures of Lincoln's humiliation. "Don't you people have other things to do?!"

Later...

"And she even tied my shoelaces together in class!" Lincoln said as he was going to sit with Hercules and Zoe for lunch at his favorite lunch spot. "What's her deal?"

"Wait, her?" Zoe hid a smirk.

"Looks like she might have a thing for you." Hercules smirked at Lincoln.

"WHAT?!" Lincoln shrieked. "Ugh, no way..."

Later on, Lincoln went to his locker only to have trash fall on him.

"All right, that's it!" Lincoln muffled from the pile.

"You need help under there?" Zoe asked.

"Please..." Lincoln then said weakly.

Hercules helped Lincoln out with a simple grab and there was a piece of gum with a note in the boy's white hair. "Um, Lincoln, I think she left something in your hair." he then said.

"Dang it." Lincoln grumbled.

It was now after school which meant it was time to go home. Lincoln wasn't sure if Hercules and Zoe helped him out, so he decided to tell his best friend named Clyde about it while Hercules and Zoe came home to tell their parents about what school was like before they would go to their new hangout: The Loud House.

"So how was school?" Atlas asked while lifting up a dumbbell.

"It was weird being around those 'little kids'." Zoe said as they were older than the students in their new school.

"Oh, we're sorry about that, dears," Nicole said as she was on the couch. "We'll make it up to you."

"It's okay, but at school, Lincoln seems to be having a little trouble with a girl." Hercules said.

"A girl?" Nicole and Atlas asked curiously.

"You know," Zoe replied. "When a girl picks on a boy..."

"Oh..." Nicole then said. "What's her name?"

"We don't know." Hercules honestly shrugged.

"Well, then we better find out her name," Zoe said. "We'll go to the Loud house to find out."

"Be home for dinner, I'm making pork chops." Nicole told them.

Zoe smiled as she loved pork chops.

Lincoln was on his way home from school and there was a sticky note attached to the gum in his hair. 

"Uh, Lincoln, you still have something in your hair." Hercules informed.

"Huh?" Lincoln looked up and took out the note. "'Lame-O'."

Clyde soon smelled the gum. "Ooh! Watermelon lime!"

"Better not let my sisters see this, 'cuz then they'll want to get involved and make things worse," Lincoln sighed. "The way they always do."

"I don't know," Clyde sighed dreamily. "Maybe they'd be helpful. Your sister Lori gives great advice. She told me to never be myself. I love that woman."

"You realize she has a boyfriend, right?" Hercules asked Clyde.

"Oh, that'll change soon." Clyde vowed.

"So, why don't you want your sisters to get involved?" Zoe asked Lincoln.

"Oh, you guys have no idea what it's like to have ten meddling sisters..." Lincoln sighed and shook his head as he remembered the last time he wasn't that well around the girls. "Lori took my temperature, Lisa zapped me with an X-Ray machine, Luan and Luna bandaged me up so tight that I couldn't move or see anything, and Leni poured hot soup between my legs."

"Ooh," Hercules said as he and Zoe cringed. "What did you do?"

"Paper cut!" Lincoln held out his finger to show a bandage left behind from the incident.

"Seriously?" Hercules asked.

"Well, then, you'd better get that gum out," Clyde advised. "You wanna look intimidating for that bully."

"I was BORN intimidating," Lincoln replied before trying to grab the gum but then flinched in disgust. "Ew, ew, gross!"

"We'll come inside with you to help you keep your sisters from seeing the gum in your hair." Hercules said.

"Yeah, you need peanut butter." Zoe advised.

"She's right." Clyde agreed with the perky goth.

"I think we have some in the fridge." Lincoln said.

"Good luck!" Clyde called to Lincoln before he went to his own house.

Hercules and Zoe followed Lincoln inside so they would help him keep his sisters see the gum in his hair.


	9. Sisternado Warning

"The National Weather Service reports clear skies with only a 20% chance of meddling sisters," Lincoln made a joking news report as they came inside. "But we advise keeping your umbrella handy."

Lily was in the middle of the floor, playing with her toys.

"Shh." Hercules shushed the baby.

"Shh..." Lily copied him.

"Shh..." Lincoln said as he sneaked off.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Lori's voice yelled.

This caused for Lincoln, Hercules, and Zoe to freeze.

"He wore cargo shorts on your date?" Lori was actually on the phone with a friend of hers and didn't even notice them. "That is literally the worst thing I have ever heard."

"Whew." Hercules whispered.

"Peanut butter, peanut butter, where's the peanut butter?" Lincoln checked the fridge quickly.

Luna hummed as she was coming by, then smiled to see Lincoln, Hercules, and Zoe. "Hey, dudes!"

"Oh, hey, Luna." Hercules greeted.

"What's the haps?" Lincoln asked nervously as he buried his head in one of the drawers.

"Rad way to chill out, bro." Luna smirked at Lincoln's position.

"He's, uh, just trying to keep a cool head." Zoe lied.

"I see, hey, bro, hook me up with some pudding." Luna said.

Lincoln smiled and then took out a pudding cup and gave it to her.

"Thanks, stay cool, guys." Luna smiled as she walked away then.

"We will." Hercules nodded.

"Now you have cabbage on your head." Zoe smirked after Lincoln took his head out of the drawer once Luna was gone.

"Oh, come on!" Lincoln complained.

Zoe chuckled about that.

"I found the peanut butter!" Hercules smiled, he then opened the jar only to find it empty. "What the?!"

"Ugh," Lincoln groaned. "Why do people put empty jars back in the fridge?! I need a Plan B!"

"Maybe you could cut it off." Hercules said.

"That's it!" Lincoln agreed.

The three then went to get scissors and then ran into Luan.

"Hey, Luan." the three greeted nervously.

"Hey, guys," Luan smiled. " What do you think of this joke? 'If I were you, I'd go for the baboon'!"

"I don't get it." Hercules said.

"Me neither." Lincoln said as Zoe also shrugged.

"Oh, well, that's just the punchline," Luan explained before walking away. "I still gotta think of the set-up."

"That was close." Hercules sighed.

"Come on, let's go to my room." Lincoln told the others.

"Lincoln, honey, I need you to take out the trash!" Rita called out.

"I can do it for him, Mrs. Loud!" Hercules told her.

"The trash needs to go out now!" Rita replied.

"LINCOLN, LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!" Lynne Sr added in.

"I'll get that for ya." Hercules told Lincoln as he decided to take out the trash for the white-haired boy.

"Thanks, Hercules." Lincoln smiled.

Hercules soon took out the trash for the Loud family, which for him, wasn't that hard.

"Greetings, human," Lisa stopped Lincoln. "There's Liquidambar Styraciflua in your follicular area."

"In English?" Zoe asked, confused.

"Lincoln's got gum in his hair." Lisa translated.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure it's just--" Lincoln looked nervous.

"I assume that being of average intelligence, you didn't place it there yourself," Lisa continued. "Therefore, I can only deduce that someone has been picking on you and it cannot possibly be Hercules or Zoe since they are our companions."

"Exactly." Zoe said as Hercules came back inside after taking the trash out.

"Lisa, please! You can't tell!" Lincoln begged his genius sister. "I don't want everyone getting involved."

"Don't worry," Lisa replied before walking away. "I do not have enough room in my brain for this kind of tomfoolery."

"Thanks." Zoe said.

"Phew!" Lincoln breathed in relief.

The three then came into Lincoln's room for scissors.

"You're being picked on!" Lynn came into the room.

"Lisa, we thought you weren't going to say anything!" Hercules glared at the smartest sibling of the sisters as they saw all of the sisters, but Lily came in after hearing about Lincoln being picked on.

"No," Lisa replied. "What I said was I did not have room in my brain for your secret. Hence, I removed it and transferred it to Lynn, whose brain apparently has ample room."

"Thanks!" Lynn smiled before realizing what she said and then glared. "Hey!"

"So you are being picked on." Luna said to their brother.

"No, I'm not." Lincoln lied.

"Then what's that?" Luan pointed to the gum.

"That's just my gum," Lincoln replied as he took out the gum and chewed it. "Mmm... Watermelon lime. AND HAIR!"

"Gross." Zoe cringed.

The Loud sisters then demanded that they help their brother with his problem.

"Should we tell them?" Zoe whispered.

The Loud sisters then gave suggestions of what Lincoln could do to get even with his bully, thinking it was another boy.

"Probably." Hercules whispered back.

"Um, girls, I think you should just let Lincoln handle this, because you don't exactly are great at helping at making things better." Zoe said.

"If you mean actually make it better, then I literally agree." Lori replied.

Zoe groaned and face-palmed.

"No, she actually means you make it worse." Hercules said.

"If by worse you mean better, I agree." Lori then said.

"Ugh, I'm so glad I only have one sister." Hercules groaned in defeat.

"You should go straight to the school principal!" Lola suggested.

"Forget that," Lori cut in. "You should literally text an embarrassing picture of him to all his friends."

"I'm gonna write an insult comedy routine that will leave him in tears!" Luan then grinned darkly.

"They are literally thinking of things that will make this even worse for him." Zoe whispered to Hercules.

Lynn flipped and kicked her brother with a smirk. "Basic stealth ninja kick. That's how you're gonna take him down."

"Lincoln, mind telling us about the weather report now?" Hercules asked.

"Well, folks, the National Weather Service has just released a Category 1 Sisternado Watch," Lincoln said nervously. "We advise boarding up your windows and preparing your emergency supplies."

They soon saw Lynn behind Lincoln in a certain pose.

"That's the camel clutch," Lynn told him. "Another good option for ya." 

"Look, I don't need--" Lincoln tried.

"We'll start with some basic dumb jokes," Luan suggested. "Like, 'You're so dumb you locked yourself inside your car.' That kind of thing."

"I don't think that will be--" Zoe tried.

"Ooh, I know! I'll invite him to a tea party and make him use the chipped cup!" Lola grinned darkly. "I'm so evil, sometimes I scare even me."

Lynn was behind Lincoln again.

"Now what are you doing?" Hercules sighed to her.

"SURPRISE MIME ATTACK!" Lynn pulled Lincoln's shirt over his head. "I invented that one myself."

"Nice one." Zoe said.

Lynn then went to find the bully while Luna crashed her cymbals as a suggestion. Hercules and Zoe sighed as this was going nowhere.

"His ears will be ringing for days." Luna suggested after using the cymbals.

"WHAT?!" Lincoln asked as it had unfortunately worked on him.

"Look, I found him!" Lynn came in, carrying a boy by his pants.

"How dare you bully our brother!" Lori glared at the boy with the other sisters. "Only we get to do that."

"Girls, this isn't the one that's been bullying him." Zoe said.

"Oh... Why are you still here?!" Lynn replied before kicking the boy out of their house. "I'll go get another boy."

"No, Lynn, it's not even a boy!" Zoe told her which made the athlete girl stop in her tracks.

"Is it a dog?" Leni asked out of confusion.

"Lincoln, you better tell them." Hercules said.

Lincoln sighed out of defeat. 'It's a girl." he finally told his sisters.

And where this caused his sisters to squeal out of excitement. Lisa didn't join for a moment, but found herself even unable to resist.

"I knew this would happen." Zoe said knowingly.

"Lincoln!" Luna beamed. "Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?"

"I don't think he thinks her as his girlfriend." Hercules said.

"She sounds so pretty~" Lola cooed.

"I told you guys, if a girl picks on a boy, it means she likes him, not that I've had crushes on any boys." Zoe said.

"You used to like our old tutor~" Hercules smirked.

"Shut. Up." Zoe glared.

"Ooh." The Loud sisters smiled out of interest.

"Tutor?" Lisa asked. "You guys were tutored?"

"Every weekday except Thursday," Hercules explained. "We were falling a little behind when we got sick and Mom asked her old friend to educate us so we could catch up... Zoe kinda had a thing for him."

"The guy was a total hunk." Zoe said with a blush.

Hercules chuckled, then looked to Lincoln. "Your sisters are right in a way, you should like her since she obviously likes you."

"She shoved a sandwich down my pants!" Lincoln cried out.

"Yikes." Hercules cringed.

"I was picking sesame seeds out of my butt for days!" Lincoln pouted.

"So romantic~" Leni cooed.

"That's a classic." Lori agreed.

"What should he do?" Zoe asked the Loud sisters.

"I think he needs to kiss her." Leni suggested.

"WHAT?!" Lincoln flipped out.

"KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" The Loud sisters chanted.

"Uh-oh, um, Lincoln, mind telling about the Sisternado is it now a Warning or still a Sisternado Watch?" Hercules asked.

"This just in from the National Weather Service!" Lincoln panicked. "The Sisternado watch has been upgraded to a Sisternado warning. TAKE COVER IMMEDIATELY!"

"Run to the bathroom!" Hercules told him.

Lincoln and Hercules ran to the bathroom.

"Hey, wait for me!" Zoe ran after them.

Hercules soon grabbed Zoe and got her away from the Sisternado.


	10. Heavy Meddle

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Clyde, do you copy?" Lincoln called through his walkie-talkie.

'Roger, I mean, this is Clyde, not Roger, but yeah, Roger, it's Clyde.' Clyde replied.

"His sisters have completely lost their minds!" Hercules called through the walkie-talkie.

"They think the bully likes me!" Lincoln added in. "They want me to kiss her!"

"I dunno, maybe they're right, Lincoln." Clyde suggested.

"Wait, what?" Zoe asked.

"My sisters are never right!" Lincoln exclaimed. "All they do is meddle!" He then soon realized that girls did know more about this then they did.

Zoe waited for Lincoln's answer as she had a hidden sense that he would come to his senses and then give into his sisters' meddling advice. And where she was right. Lincoln sighed as he decided to confront his sisters. Zoe then smirked to Hercules as her argument won.

Lincoln soon opened the door to confront his sisters. "Hold it!" he told them which made them all turn back to normal. "So am I gonna kiss this girl or what?" he then asked with a smirk.

"And in 3, 2, 1." Hercules counted.

The girls squealed and went to help out Lincoln to meet the bully at 3:30.

3:30 soon arrived and where he was now getting ready. Lincoln felt better as his sisters gave him advice on how to win the heart of the bully who had been picking on him for a while now. 

"Anyone else think that that girl looks a little like Bobby?" Zoe asked Hercules.

"She actually does." Hercules said.

"Should we ask the others?" Zoe asked.

"Eh, we should probably wait it out." Hercules replied.

Lincoln came up to his bully and gave her a kiss.

"Aww!~" the Loud sisters cooed.

However, the bully gave Lincoln a punch in the face.

"Ooh!" the Loud sisters then cringed.

"That's gotta hurt." Hercules winced.

Lincoln stormed back inside the house and now had a black eye.

"We are so sorry, dude." Luna said.

"Well, at least, you gave it a shot." Luan shrugged.

"I'll get some ice for that shiner." Lynn offered.

"X-ray machine, stat." Lisa decided.

"I'm really sorry, Lincoln." Lori frowned.

"The ice is a good suggestion." Hercules said.

"QUIET!!!" Lincoln glared at his sisters. "Every time you guys butt into my life, you make things worse! Well, guess what? Never again! NO MORE MEDDLING!" he then stormed off into his bedroom.

"Do we really cause that much trouble?" Luna asked.

"Well, you girls did kind of go overboard when he got a paper cut." Hercules said.

"How do you know about that?" Lori asked.

"Lincoln told us," Zoe replied. "I know you guys are his sisters, but you could take it easy a little."

"That's just how we show our love." Lola shrugged.

"Well, could you still show your love for him while not going overboard?" Hercules asked.

"It won't be easy, but we'll try." Luna replied.

"Same with me," Lucy said as she was behind Hercules, but he turned to her simply. "Dang it, it never works on you."

"Trust me, I've lived with Zoe who does that constantly; you'd have to wake up pretty early to try and scare me." Hercules said.

"Oh, well, it's nice to have you around." Lucy replied.

Hercules smiled to the gloomy and doomy girl of the Loud house.

"So how much do you bench?" Lynn asked Hercules.

Hercules grinned as he decided to show Lynn. Zoe looked curiously to Lincoln's bedroom door, but they all went outside while the white-haired boy was left alone with his thoughts. And where he was proven that his sisters were right about the girl as she had given him her phone number and a meat steak for his eye. He decided not to tell his sisters that they were right though. It looked like he had a girlfriend now on the bright side, even if she tortured him.

The girls were ready to see how much Hercules could bench. Lincoln was texting after given the bully girl's number and this story was wrapping up nicely for the twins and the Loud family. Lynn was very admirable towards Hercules. Especially after he showed her and the girls how much he could bench which was physically impossible for anyone that wasn't as strong as a strong man.

"Man, you are good," Lynn smirked to Hercules. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks, Lynn." Hercules smiled to her.

"No prob, I should practice for my sports with you when I'm not at school." Lynn decided.

"I'd like that." Hercules smiled.

"It's a deal then!" Lynn vigorously shook his hand.

"Thanks, Lynn." Hercules wasn't badly shaken from the handshake which was different for those who encountered her.

Later on, Hercules and Zoe went to go home after another misadventure with the Loud family. They would soon hear something Lincoln say as he would leave a message for Lori, telling her how a bad sister she is.


	11. Worst Sister Ever

"Zoe, I have a bad feeling." Hercules said as he came to his sister's room with his eyes covered just in case she was changing.

"I told you not to eat salami after 8:00, it gives you nightmares." Zoe replied dryly.

"No, it's not; that I have a bad feeling Lincoln is going to leave Lori a message and will have some bad words." Hercules said.

"Oh... Okay, I'll be right there, let me just get my hair." Zoe said.

Hercules nodded and left the room and shut the door behind him. Zoe did her hair up and then followed her brother over to the Loud house. And where luckily for them he wasn't writing a message, but was doing some movements while wearing virtual reality goggles.

"He looks like he has ants in his pants." Zoe deadpanned to Hercules.

"No argument there." Hercules said.

"LINCOLN!" Lori's voice yelled which cued Hercules and Zoe.

And where they ran to her room since it was where Lori's voice was.

"There's only one rule in this house: stay out of my bedroom!" Lori sneered to her brother. "If I catch you in here again, I will literally turn you into a human pretzel!" she then went back on her phone with a giggle. "No, not you, Bobby. One sec, okay?" she then kicked Lincoln out of her bedroom which made him land in front of Hercules and Zoe.

"Can she actually do that?" Zoe asked Lincoln.

"I don't wanna find out." Lincoln shivered from his oldest sister's threat.

"Same here," Hercules said. "So, Lincoln, what was with those dance moves?"

"I was playing a virtual reality game, you fight zombies with dance moves." Lincoln explained.

"Ever try this one?" Zoe asked before her eyes widened and she then did the dance from Michael Jackson's Thriller in a perfect way that could rival the original dancers in the music video, even the legendary King of Pop himself.

"No, not yet." Lincoln said.

"It might help." Zoe smirked as she showed her hidden talent in dancing.

Lola and Lana came out in the hallway with sunglasses, badges, and sashes.

"What's with the hall monitors?" Hercules asked.

"We have to fix my gaming glasses!" Lincoln panicked as his goggles were crushed by Lori and he ran to his room.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY!" Lana scolded.

"Alright, alright." Hercules said.

"Why are you guys dressed like that?" Zoe asked.

"Lana, is that maggot giving you lip?" Lola asked her twin sharply, not liking Zoe's tone.

"Girls, why are you dressed like hall monitors?" Hercules asked.

"We're the new hall monitors at school, so we're practicing at home." Lana explained as Lola wrote a slip to Lincoln.

"If we catch you speeding again, you're going downtown!" Lola threatened before opening the door to show the goofy Loud sister in a cardboard box jail. "We already locked up Luan for telling bad jokes." 

"Hey! Did you hear the one about the thief who stole a calendar? He got twelve months!" Luan joked before laughing. "Get it?"

"Wow." Hercules said as he saw how serious the twins were.

"That's five more minutes, dirt bag!" Lola scolded.

"Okay, okay, I'll walk the speed limit, I swear." Lincoln promised.

"NO SWEARING!" Lana scolded before going with Lola to their bedroom/office.

"Wow, they're serious about this hall monitor thing." Zoe said.

"Come on, let's just get going." Lincoln said.

"Where are your goggles?" Hercules asked before there was a crashing sound heard.

"That sounds like it came from the bathroom." Zoe said.

"Someone stepped on my glasses!" Lincoln looked to see his goggles. "NOOOOOO!"

Lori was then leaving the house to get into the family van.

"You don'n't think she would step on them, do you?" Zoe asked Hercules.

"I don't think on purpose, Lori might be a bad sister sometimes, but I think she wouldn't do it on purpose." Hercules thought out loud.

"LORI, YOU DIRT BAG!" Lincoln yelled out.

"I think Lincoln might have another thought." Zoe said.

Hercules slighed. "Boys..."

"Yeah, you guys can be pretty bad." Zoe smirked.

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't do anything crazy or immature." Hercules said.

"It's Lincoln." Zoe reminded.

"Right... We better stop him from doing something he might regret later on." Hercules said.

"One minute I'm electric-sliding with the undead, and the next--" Lincoln groaned as he recollected the story of his broken glasses. "IT'S ALL LORI'S FAULT!"

"Calm down, Lincoln; I'm sure she didn't mean to step on your gaming goggles." Hercules said.

"I can't believe it!" Clyde said as he took the goggles.

"Well, at least Lincoln will be mature and not do anything he will regret." Hercules said.

"You're really not paying attention, are you?" Zoe replied as she saw Lincoln with plans and wrote Lori's name on a piece of paper.

"I was being hopeful." Hercules said.

"Hopes are for dreamers." Zoe sighed miserably.

Lincoln soon brought out a phone once he had a list out.

"Lincoln, wait!" Hercules and Zoe cried out as Luna was tuning her guitar.

"Hey, Lori, it's your dear brother, Lincoln," Lincoln said as he got Lori's voicemail. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. You are--" he then used a lot of inappropriate words which deeply horrified Clyde and Hercules and Zoe were shocked that Lincoln would say such things about his own sister. "AND THAT IS WHY YOU ARE THE WORST SISTER EVER!!!" he then hung up once he finished.

"I can't believe you just said that." Hercules said.

"Harsh." Zoe added in agreement.

"Hey, bro, I just wanna say I'm so sorry I stepped on your stupid toy," Lori came into the room. "So I went out and bought you a stupid new one."

"How nice of you." Hercules smiled.

"Also, I'm very impressed you didn't freak out over this," Lori said to her brother. "Very mature."

"Yep, he sure was." Hercules smiled nervously.

Lori then left the room.

"You are so dead." Zoe said to Lincoln.

"Yep." Hercules nodded.

What have I done? I called Lori a--" Lincoln panicked as a guitar riff went off. "When she's actually a--" there was then a harp string heard. "What am I gonna do?! You're right! Lori clearly hasn't listened to the voicemail yet, or I'd be a human pretzel. We gotta delete the message!" he then said to his friends anxiously.

"Yeah, but how?" Hercules asked.

"Huh?" Clyde woke up before falling over.

"Good talk." Lincoln deadpanned to his best friend who had an uncontrollable crush on Lori.


	12. Get the Message

"So, what's the plan?" Zoe asked.

"Our mission is to infiltrate her room and delete the message before she gets back." Lincoln devised.

"Perfect, but how are we going to do that when no one is allowed in her room?" Hercules asked.

"Clyde should be lookout for Lori." Lincoln suggested.

"That's easy," Clyde replied. "I'm always on the lookout for Lori."

"In case he faints, I'll distract her." Zoe whispered to Lincoln.

"Thanks, Zozo." Lincoln said.

"Don't call me that." Zoe growled. 

"Ooh! Sorry..." Lincoln then said nervously.

Hercules soon brought out rope for Lincoln.

"Thanks, Herc.' Lincoln took the rope to get it into position.

"No problem." Hercules said.

"I guess we're all set then." Zoe said as Lola and Lana were following a trail.

"We first need to distract those two." Hercules said.

Zoe picked up Geo the hamster and cooed to him, she then took out a food pellet and threw it toward the twins. Geo squealed and then ran toward the food in his ball.

"And that should distract the twins in 3, 2, 1." Hercules counted.

"Hey, fur ball!" Lana glared. "No speeding!"

"To the air vents." Hercules said.

The twins went after the hamster while Lincoln climbed into the air vents and Clyde kept an eye out for Lori.

"You better keep an eye out for Lori too." Hercules whispered to Zoe.

Zoe nodded and agreed.

"And as for me, I have no idea." Hercules said.

"Why don't you help Clyde distract Lori?" Lincoln suggested.

"Sounds good." Hercules agreed.

Zoe and Hercules saluted each other and went their separate ways.

Lincoln was about to start crawling through the vents only he didn't count on Lucy being in the vents. "Hey, Lincoln." the goth girl greeted her older brother.

"Lucy!" Lincoln screamed out of fright. "What are you doing in here?"

"I come in here to think; I actually just wrote a new poem." Lucy told him.

Lincoln tried to get away, but it was too late, Lucy started to read it aloud.

"Inside the wall, I choose to be alone, If I ever get stuck, Please listen for my moan." Lucy recited drearily as always.

"Right.... Guys, get me to Lori's room now." Lincoln said into his walkie talkie.

'Go three clicks, and a right. Or was it three rights and a click?' Clyde replied out of confusion then. 'Wait. What's a click?"

'Lincoln, wait, that way leads you to the bathroom; go three clicks and a right.' Hercules replied.

"No offense, Clyde, but I'm gonna go with Hercules on this one." Lincoln decided.

'Plus, if he had went three rights and a click, he would have ended up in the bathroom.' Zoe replied.

"Thanks, guys," Lincoln replied as he then followed the instructions. "I've got eyes on the package." he then said after a while.

'Package?' Clyde asked, confused again. 'What about Lori's phone?'

'Clyde, the package is Lori's phone.' Hercules replied.

Lincoln then went down the rope and then noticed it was red. "Hercules, what kind of rope is this?" he then asked.

'I got it from Cylde.' Hercules told him.

"It's cherry licorice rope.' Clyde added in.

'You didn't give him real rope?!' Zoe panicked.

'I didn't think it would matter.' Clyde replied.

'I AM SURROUNDED BY BUFFOONS!' Zoe screeched.

Unfortunately, both her screech and the thud from Lincoln's fall caught Lori's attention. Hercules covered his sister's mouth nervously.

"Lincoln, Lori's coming, but don't worry, we'll stall her!" Clyde replied.

"Yeah!" Hercules and Zoe added in.

Clyde then drew a fake mustache as Lori was on her way to her room.

"This can't end well." Hercules said.

Clyde then took off his shirt and approached Lori.

"What?" Lori looked at him in disgust.

Clyde stammered nervously and then suddenly had a nasty nosebleed.

"And we're on." Hercules sighed.

"Hi, Lori." Zoe said.

"Ugh, what do you two want?" Lori glanced at the Weather twins.

"We just wanted to show you a trick we're working on." Hercules said.

"A trick?" Lori raised an eyebrow.

"I wanna be a magician..." Zoe replied.

Lori rolled her eyes. "Make it quick, freakos."

"Um, okay." The Weather twins said nervously.

Lori folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Zoe held out a hard shelled egg and then put it into a bag and hit her hand with the bag several times, then opened it up mysteriously to show the egg had somehow disappeared.

"Huh?" Lori asked, confused.

Zoe then reached behind Lori's ear and then took out the egg with a small smirk.

Lori rolled her eyes, she was about to say something, but then stopped. "Okay, that was actually pretty impressive, now excuse me!" she then stormed off.

"Lincoln, she's heading inside." Hercules whispered into the walkie-talkie.

Lincoln panicked, he had to move fast. And where he decided to hide under the bed.

Lori kicked her shoes under the bed which hit Lincoln in the face as she checked on her phone. "Finally..." She said once it was now fully charged. "Ooh! New messages! I'm so loved!" she then left.

Lincoln soon started to panic once he saw that Lori had gotten her phone. "Mission is compromised!" he then called through the walkie talkie. "The package is on the move? Clyde?"

"Clyde's a little tied up right now." Zoe replied.

"And by that, she means he's knocked out." Hercules said.

Lori was luckily distracted by her voicemail messages from Bobby to notice them, but Clyde had fainted again from her presence.

"Oh, brother." Hercules sighed at Clyde's reaction.

Lincoln then ran in the hallways.

"Oh, no, Lincoln, the twins!" Zoe pointed as Lola and Lana came out.

"Hey, Lola, Lana, is that Luan trying to make a break for it?" Hercules lied.

"WHAT?!" Lola and Lana turned the other way. 

Lincoln then made a break for it downstairs.

"Oh, forget that bum," Lola said. "He's out of our jurisdiction now."

"Yeah, let's get donuts." Lana agreed.

"Nice lie." Zoe said to Hercules.

"Don't expect me to do it around Mom and Dad." Hercules replied.

"Wuss." Zoe smirked.

"Would you rather like for us to feel our parents wrath for lying?" Hercules asked.

Zoe smirked. "Better you than me."

"Ooh, yoooouuu!!!" Hercules held out his hands while shaking them, but not strangling her.

"Nice." Zoe smirked.

Lincoln, Zoe, and Hercules then got nervous as Lori got a voicemail from Lincoln, but since it was from him, she instantly deleted it out of disgust.

"Whew." Hercules sighed.

"I can't believe she did that." Zoe replied about what Lori did, but at least she won't hear what her brother said about her.

"Um, Lori, why did you delete Lincoln's message?" Hercules smiled nervously.

"Because I don't need it..." Lori rolled her eyes. "If Lincoln wants to tell me something, he can say it to my face instead of geeking up my phone with it."

"Whew." Hercules sighed quietly.

"Well, that worked." Zoe shrugged.

"Yeah." Lincoln nodded.

"Now we can relax." Zoe said before falling backwards, landing on the floor, and falling asleep.

"You guys should come to the pool sometime..." Lincoln smiled nervously.

"Sounds good," Hercules said. "Now to get rid of that written message you have in your pocket."

"Oh, good idea," Lincoln took out the message and tossed it over his shoulder. "Let's play some video games.'

"YEAH!" Hercules cheered and came downstairs with Lincoln.

Unfortunately, later on, Lori would see the message crumbled up.

"If you want our couple name to be Lobby, you're going to have to show a little--" Lori was about to say while she plucked her nose hairs while on the phone with Bobby, then noticed the letter and picked it up. "What's this? 'Why Lori is the worst sister ever?' Bobby, I gotta go," she then looked enraged. "I'M ABOUT TO TURN LINCOLN INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL!!!"

"Lincoln, a chill just ran down my spine." Hercules shivered.

"LINCOLN! WHAT IS THIS?!" Lori came to her brother.

"Um, uhh..." Lincoln backed up nervously with Hercules. "Well, it's time to do the official dance of the Loud House: the Running Man!" he then put on his goggles and ran with Hercules for their lives.

"Um, Lori, what are you going to do to Lincoln when you catch him?" Zoe asked nervously after she woke up.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, I'M GONNA--" Lori started as Luna then played her guitar to censor out the rant of revenge.

"I was afraid of that." Zoe said before running off.

Hercules and Lincoln ran with Zoe to escape Lori's wrath.


	13. Linc or Swim

The next day after calming Lori down, Hercules and Zoe both got ready for the pool.

"You kids have fun at the pool now." Nicole smiled.

"We will, Mom!" Hercules and Zoe smiled back.

Nicole waved to them as she started to clean up the house.

The sun was shining and the mosquitoes were buzzing as the twins came to the Royal Woods Community Pool as the Loud family was just getting there themselves.

"Hey, girls; hey, Lincoln." The twins greeted.

"Hey, guys." the Loud siblings greeted.

"I'm just about to put my swimsuit on, I'll be right with you guys." Lincoln said as he carried his shorts.

"Alright." Zoe said.

"Phew! Quite a scorcher today, good thing we're at the pool." Hercules wiped his forehead in relief.

"Yeah." Zoe agreed.

The Loud sisters went in the pool already while Hercules decided to wait for Lincoln.

"Ah! On a hot summer day, there's nothing like a refreshing dip in the community pool," Lincoln smiled as he then ran toward the pool. "CANNONBALL!"

"Into the pool we go!" Hercules added.

There was then a whistle heard. "LOUD FAMILY AND WEATHER TWINS OUT!"

"But we were just having fun." Lynn pouted.

"Chicken Fights during Senior Swim are not fun!" the lifeguard scolded.

"Why us too?" Zoe asked, referring to herself and Hercules.

"Because you're with the Loud family!" the lifeguard scolded.

"Harsh..." Zoe and Hercules said in unison as they left with the Loud family to the next community pool.

"To the next pool." Hercules said.

They were now at the Hunington Oaks Community Pool. Lincoln went to get dressed in his shorts, Hercules waited for him and Zoe was floating in the water next to Lucy.

"There's no way we can get kicked out of this pool." Hercules said.

"On a hot summer day, there's nothing like a refreshing dip in the community pool... One town over," Lincoln said to himself before running to jump in the pool. "CANNONBALL!"

"Loud family and Weather twins OUT!" the lifeguard called sharply.

"Lana!" Zoe glared to see the tomboy blonde was trying to drink the pool water with vegetables.

"Why did you try to turn the pool into a overgrown bowl of chicken soup?" Hercules asked the blonde tomboy.

"Because the water tastes just like it!" Lana defended.

"You do realize the pool water is not to drink, right?" Zoe asked.

"We were just having fun!" Lana frowned as they were thrown out.

"Drinking pool water is not fun." the lifeguard replied.

"But it tastes jut like chicken soup!" Lana shrugged.

"Fine, but did you have to add the celery and carrots?" the lifeguard then growled as he took out the vegetables in his net.

"I have to agree with him on that one." Hercules said.

They were now at the Hazeltucky Pool. Hercules decided to get in the water this time since he was sure they would find someway to get kicked out of this pool. 

"Three.... Two... One." Zoe dully counted.

"And the lifeguard says..." Hercules cued.

"Loud Family and Weather Twins out!" Zoe mouthed the lifeguard's words.

"But we were just having fun!" Hercules mouthed then next works with a smirk to Zoe as she smirked to him.

"And the lifeguard says..." The Weather twins then cued.

"Fecal incidents are NOT FUN!" the lifeguard scolded.

"YUCK!" Hercules and Zoe jumped out of the water as Lily had went to the bathroom in it. "That is totally understandable."

"Come on, guys, we'll just find another pool." Lori said as she walked with her siblings and the Weather twins.

"Actually, we've been suspended from every aquatic recreation center within a 60-mile radius." Lisa spoke up.

"What?!" Zoe glared.

This made the Loud siblings bicker in pure agony.

"Great..." Hercules groaned.

"Now, what?" Zoe asked.

"So that's it, then, no more pool for the Louds," Lincoln sighed, but then suddenly got an idea. "That's it! 'Pool for the Louds!' Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

"To the store!" Hercules said.

Lincoln led the Weather twins into Good Sports Sporting Goods store.

"Alright, all we need is a pool." Hercules said.

"Here's one." Zoe said as she took out a box that was a Deluxe Swimming Pool. 

"Whoa, the perfect family pool!" Lincoln beamed. "Just imagine..."

The three of them soon imagined.

"On a hot summer day, there's nothing like a refreshing dip in your own pool," Lincoln smiled as he rushed over. "CANNONBALL!"

"Ah, ah, ah, don't you dare splash me, Lincoln Loud," Lola glared. "This outfit cannot get wet!"

"But you're wearing a bathing suit." Hercules said.

Lola scoffed in response. "It's a bathing gown, you Philistine!" 

"Mama's little baby loves shortenin', shortenin~" Lana sang as she chopped carrots into the pool and sipped it with a ladle.

"Seriously?" Zoe asked.

"Who whats to chicken fight?" Lynn challenged.

Luna let out a war cry in response.

"I'm in!" Leni smiled until the literal chicken on her back was trying to fly away.

"Leni, a chicken fight doesn't include a real chicken." Hercules said.

"Mm... Just what my soup needs..." Lana smiled hungrily to Leni's chicken.

"No eating the live animal." Zoe scolded.

"I can't even get into the pool in my own fantasy!" Lincoln complained.

"FECAL INCIDENT!" Lori yelled out.

Everyone then ran out of the pool for obvious reasons except for Lily.

"Lets get a different pool." Hercules said.

End of Fantasy

"Wow, Hercules, you have great ideas even in imagination." Lincoln was impressed.

"How about one just for the three of us?" Zoe asked.

"Let's see... Oh, here's one..." Lincoln spotted a small pool that could probably hold three of them.

"Cool." Hercules smiled.

Lincoln was on his way out of the store, but then realized he didn't pay for the pool, so he quickly paid for it and went home with Zoe and Hercules.

"This should be fun." Hercules said.


	14. Paradise for One

The Loud sisters were in the kitchen, trying to keep cool with the freezer.

"Time to sneak past." Hercules whispered.

"Be very, very quiet." Zoe warned.

Lincoln and Hercules nodded.

"Hey, guys," Leni spotted them. "Wanna chill with us?"

"Chill! Good one, Leni!" Luan laughed.

"Good what?" Leni asked out of confusion.

"Sorry, we can't, we're busy." Hercules said.

" But, uh, you guys keep cool in here," Lincoln stammered nervously before leaving with the Weather twins. "Definitely no reason to go outside. I wouldn't even bother looking out there. Am I talking too much? I feel like I'm talking too much." 

"They're clearing suffering the first symptoms of heat stroke," Lisa told her sisters. "Now, pass the frozen succotash."

"That could have gone better." Zoe said.

The sisters soon argued over the frozen vegetables as Lincoln started to set up their private pool.

"You sure you don't wanna share this pool with your sisters, Lincoln?" Zoe asked. "They have their ups and downs, but they seem to care a lot about you."

"Do I need to show you the fantasy again?" Lincoln asked.

"No, please don't." Zoe begged.

"All right, let's get this pool party started!" Lincoln smiled.

"We should read the instructions first." Hercules said.

"The manual?" Lincoln scoffed. "Who reads the manual?"

Hercules took the instructions to read with Zoe while Lincoln tried to set up the pool without them and where it didn't seem to go well for him. Hercules and Zoe bore deadpan faces at the white-haired boy.

"Ah, the manual," Lincoln took the instructions from them. "Everybody needs the manual."

"They sure do." Hercules smirked.

"Show us what you've learned." Zoe also smirked.

Lincoln soon opened the manual only to find it much bigger than he expected. Hercules and Zoe glanced to each other, then looked back to Lincoln.

"Let us help you with that." Hercules said.

"Please Lincoln, I can't laugh at you forever." Zoe added.

"Alright." Lincoln said.

Hercules and Zoe hen helped Lincoln the best that they could. And where after reading the manual; it was set up, but things kept happening. Hercules and Zoe winced and cringed. Lincoln got a sunburn, a bee sting, and even a twisted ankle. After all of that, they finally got it up.

"All right, let's get our swimsuits on." Zoe then said.

Lincoln went inside to get his trunks on. The Weather twins soon went as well to get their own swimsuits on. 

"On a hot summer day, there's nothing like a refreshing dip in your own pool," Lincoln smiled and then rushed to jump into the pool. "CANNONBALL!"

"Finally!" The Weather twins cheered.

Lincoln then yelped as he stopped to find two of his sisters in the pool. "How the... When did... What are you guys doing here?!"

"Guys, this is literally genius," Lori smiled as she sat with Leni. "Who's gonna kick us out of our own pool?"

"Girls, do you know why you always get kicked out?" Zoe asked, getting annoyed.

"Oh, why don' you guys come in?" Leni invited. "There's totes room for a few more."

"Actually, no, there isn't." Hercules said.

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" Lynn jumped over and landed on Hercules's shoulders. "I call Hercules!"

"Um, okay?" Hercules said, confused.

"Come on, partner!" Lynn kicked Hercules's shoulders. "You gotta plant those feet!"

Hercules soon gave in and decided to go along with this.

The Loud sisters all then came out and decided to have a pool party. Lily giggled as she was running around without her swim diaper on.

"Lily, no!" Zoe glared.

Lisa was adding a chemical to the pool water.

"Lisa, no adding Chemicals to the pool water." Zoe told Lisa.

"I'm just testing the sensation levels," Lisa replied. "I've concocted a special serum that will detect and eliminate urine, AKA tinkle, in H2O."

"In English?" Zoe asked Hercules.

"She's trying to find a way to get rid of people peeing in the pool." Hercules translated.

"Ohh." Zoe sighed out of relief.

"Marco!" Luan called.

"Marco!" Leni also called.

"No, Leni, I'm Marco, and you're Polo." Luan reminded her ditzy sister.

"Then who's Leni?" Leni then asked.

"Oh, brother." Hercules sighed.

"Lily, you can't go in the pool without your diaper!" Zoe chased after the youngest Loud as Lucy floated in the water.

"Lucy, why are you laying in the water?" Hercules asked.

"I'm trying to see if I'm a witch," Lucy replied. "Am I floating?"

"Yes?" Hercules replied.

"Wicked." Lucy then replied.

"Uh, yeah." Hercules said.

"Get back here!" Zoe kept chasing after Lily.

"You know what your soup needs?" Lynn smirked to Lana as she took out a pool noodle. "NOODLES!"

"Oh, why?" Hercules sighed.

"Bring it!" Lana challenged.

Lynn and Lana then fought each other with the pool noodles.

"STOP SPLASHING ME!" Lola complained.

"You are wearing a swimsuit." Hercules said.

"Swimgown!" Lola glared.

"Alright, a swim gown." Hercules said.

"Guys, no horse play!" Lincoln scolded Lana and Lynn.

"What about 'elephant play'?" Luan smiled as she took a noodle to use like an elephant trunk and sprayed him with water.

"This can't end well." Zoe sighed.

"Huh?" Lincoln noticed his oldest sister's boyfriend. "Bobby, what're you doing here?"

"Lori said there was an opening for a lifeguard at Casa Loud," Bobby smiled before blowing his whistle. "Everyone out! Senior swim!"

"Let me guess, senior swim stands for senior students, right?" Hercules asked, unimpressed.

"Um, duh!" Lori smirked. "Ooh, this place really is paradise for me."

"That... Is... IT!" Lincoln snapped once he had enough and that was the final straw. "In case you guys haven't noticed, this is my pool! I bought it and spent all day setting it up, and I haven't even gotten in it yet! I'm too busy keeping all of you from ruining it!"

"And where most of what each of you do isn't exactly considered fun." Hercules said.

"Loud family OUT!" Lincoln snapped.

"Harsh..." Zoe couldn't believe how cruel her brother and Lincoln could be.

The others then left Lincoln, Hercules, and Zoe alone.


	15. Pool for the Louds

"Um, Lincoln, you should probably read this label." Hercules said as he noticed one of the labels.

"CANNONBALL!--" Lincoln ran over, then came to the label. "'Warning: No cannonballs. May cause tears'. How did I not notice this before? Eh, I'll just rip this off." 

Zoe pointed to the other label.

"'No removing the warning label?' Sheesh! What can I do?" Lincoln complained.

"Just get in the pool and try to have fun?" Hercules shrugged.

"That's all right," Lincon shrugged as he got into the pool with the Weather twins. "This is still gonna be paradise for us."

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Zoe asked.

Lincoln tried to get comfortable, but soon found himself bored and even tried to do what his sisters did in the pool to have some fun.

"I'm starting to miss the others..." Hercules sighed.

"Well, you two were kind of harsh." Zoe said.

"US?!" Lincoln and Hercules gaped at her.

"They were just having fun." Zoe defended the Loud sisters.

Hercules soon showed her the list of things that weren't exactly fun.

"Still kinda brutal of you to throw them out like that." Zoe replied.

"Yeah, I guess so." Hercules said.

"What's going on?" Lincoln wondered as he heard the others having a lot more fun than they were.

"Let's go and see what's going on." Hercules said.

It turns out that the girls and Bobby were hanging out in the Deluxe Swimming Pool. Lola was even joining in on the fun and had a plastic covering over her 'swim gown'.

"I did not see that coming." Hercules said.

"Okay, this time, instead of Marco Polo, why don't we just use our real names?" Luan suggested to her dumb sister.

"Okay... So I'm..." Leni was about to say before she saw her brother and the Weather twins. "Lincoln?"

"Boy, you really don't get this game at all, do you?" Luan frowned, but then saw the three. "Oh... Hey, guys!"

"Hey, girls." Zoe greeted.

"Hey, guys," Lincoln also greeted. "What is all this?"

"Well, little bro, you had such a good idea in buying your pool, we decided to--" Lori started.

"'Pool' our money to get this one!" Luan then finished with a laugh which made everyone else groan.

"Oh, the puns." Zoe groaned.

Lynn then hit Luan on the head with a pool noodle.

"So, is there enough room in your pool for us?" Hercules asked.

"Well... Even if you guys were kinda meanies." Lola started.

"Not to mention selfish." Lucy added.

"And bossy." Lori added.

"And one of them stole my whistle!" Bobby added.

"But that doesn't mean that they can't use our pool." Luan then finished with a smile.

"So forgiven?" Hercules asked.

"Forgiven." the Loud sisters agreed.

The three smiled and then joined the sisters in the Deluxe Swimming Pool. 

"CANNONBALL!" Lincoln ran over to finally cannonball into the water.

"No, wait!" Hercules stopped Lincoln as he saw a label with the same warning as the first pool.

SPLASH!

Hercules and Zoe groaned.

"Whoa, dude, looks like pool's out for summer." Luna commented.

"We could use our backyard pool." Hercules suggested.

"That should do better than the frozen succotash." Lisa agreed.

"So, it turns out that a pool, and basically everything awesome in life, is more fun when everyone gets to be a part of it." Lincoln smiled as they shared the tiny pool, it was small, but it was better than nothing, as he had learned yet another very important lesson.

"Why are you in that small pool and not in this one?" Zoe asked as there was a bigger pool next to them.

"Let me get that." Hercules modified the pool to make it bigger for all of them to share without getting cramped.

"Cool." Lincoln smiled.

"Nothing could ruin this." Hercules smiled back.

Bobby blew his whistle. "Fecal incident!"

"LOUD FAMILY AND WEATHER TWINS OUT!" the others cried out as they ran out while Lily splashed happily in the water.

"You just jinxed it." Zoe sighed.

"Well, at least Lily's having fun..." Hercules also sighed.

"Yeah, but she's splashing in disgusting water." Zoe said.

Hercules and Lincoln shuddered.


	16. Lisa's New Assistant

The next day, Hercules went to the Loud house to help Lisa with an experiment. 

"I appreciate this, Hercules, it's so hard to find good help these days." Lisa said as she jotted down in her notepad.

"It's no trouble at all, Lisa; so, what's your experiment?" Hercules asked.

"So far I have a hypothesis," Lisa replied logically for her age. "Though I need one more variable for the ridgedly controlled experiment to work."

Hercules tried to think about what she meant. "You want someone to destroy the invention for your experiment to work?"

"Precisely." Lisa replied.

"Then you'd need someone to do a yo-yo trick." Hercules said.

"We'll need to delude someone in order to do such a task, please leave the room with me for a moment." Lisa smirked as she thought of one of her siblings to do this.

"I think I know who will be perfect." Hercules said as he went off to find Lincoln.

Lisa smirked and then went to hide away while Hercules went to get Lincoln.

Zoe was sitting on the floor and was cutting a heart-shape in a piece of paper.

"Do I even want to know?" Lincoln asked as he was about to practice his Yo-Yo trick.

Zoe turned away from him.

Lincoln shrugged. "You should keep an eye out for this," he then smirked to her. "Watch in awe, as The Amazing Lincoln displays his unbelievable yo-yo skills! I shall now Walk The Dog!"

Charles came over with his collar and leash.

"Not you, Charles," Lincoln told his dog. "I meant the yo-yo."

Charles whimpered and then walked away sadly.

"Hey, Lincoln, can I see your trick?" Hercules asked.

"Just in time, Herc, for I shall go, AROUND THE WORLD!" Lincoln smiled.

Charles came back with a suitcase.

"Sorry, still talking about the yo-yo." Lincoln told his dog.

"Yeah, sorry, boy." Hercules said.

Charles whimpered and then left again.

"Alright, Lincoln, show us the trick." Hercules said.

Lincoln nodded, he then attempted his trick only for the yo-yo to snap and go flying around the halls until there was a crash head in Lisa and Lily's room. "The Amazing Lincoln will now take a brief intermission." he then said nervously as he came into the room to see if anything had broke.

Hercules knew this would happen, but still went with him so he wouldn't give the experiment away.

They all looked into the room and they see that the bottles on Lisa's desk have been broken, with their contents spilled.

"Yikes, you better go tell Lisa." Hercules said to Lincoln.

"Maybe you're right." Lincoln said before he started to imagine Lisa's reaction.

"You've completely destroyed my life's work!" Lisa yelled rather viciously and devilishly toward her older brother's fault. "I DESPISE YOU, AND YOU NO LONGER EXIST TO ME!"

"Yeah, I'm not telling Lisa." Lincoln then said.

Charles was in the room with them and he did not approve of Lincoln's decision.

"Oh, come on, Charles, when did you get a conscience?" Lincoln defended. "I've seen you poop on the couch! Besides, if I just walks away, what's the worst that can happen?"

Charles bore a deadpan look as though he could even tell this would not end well for his human.

"Okay, but at least imagine the worst thing that could happen?" Hercules asked.

"I'll just remove the evidence, and they'll be none the wiser." Lincoln said as he went to take his yo-yo out of the room.

Hercules decided to stay behind to find out how badly this would end.


	17. Butterfly Effect

Another drop of a chemical dropped and it made the roof explode. However, the Loud parents didn't seem at all concerned by that, maybe they wren't home...

"I don't understand what went wrong," Lisa looked at the damage with Hercules. "Science is a fickle mistress."

"I have no idea what went wrong either, Lisa." Hercules lied.

Lori even came in to possibly help since she was the oldest.

"Hi, Lori!" Leni poked her head out of the hole with a smile. "Have we always had a window in our closet?"

"Should I explain or should you?" Hercules asked Lori.

"It's not a window," Lori told her younger sister she shared a room with. "Lisa's experiment blew a hole in the wall," she then noticed a picture frame sticking out from the wall. "What's this?"

Hercules soon got the picture frame off the wall and gave it to Lori to see it was a picture of Bobby. "'To my bodacious babe'?" he then read aloud.

"Leni, why is this picture of Bobby on your side of the closet?!" Lori snapped.

"Oh, there is it is!" Leni replied simply. "That was a surprise present from Bobby for your 88-day-iversary. He asked me to hide it for him, but I forgot where I put it."

"Well, this just became awkward." Hercules said.

"That anniversary was eight days ago, and Bobby gave me socks!" Lori snapped again. "I can't believe this! You're literally seeing Bobby behind my back! You are no longer my sister!"

"Everything okay after that unexpected and totally random explosion that I know nothing about?" Lincoln asked as he nervously walked into the room.

Lori then left the room in an angered uproar which then made a coat rack, a shelf, and several pairs of shoes fall on Leni's head and knocked her out. Hercules soon bandaged up Leni's head and set her on Lisa's bed.

"What happened...?" Leni asked weakly after finally waking up.

"You got hit on the head by several pairs of your shoes." Hercules explained.

"And a shelf." Lincoln added.

"Of course!" Leni replied before then sounding out-of-characteristically intelligent. "Everyone knows that an object falling at a velocity of 9.8 meters per second squared will result in a temporary loss of consciousness."

"Leni, did you just say something scientific?" Hercules asked.

"Hey, I saw this in a movie once," Lincoln smiled. "I bet getting hit on the head altered Leni's brain and made her smart."

"Lincoln, you seem unable to distinguish between scientific fact and preposterous Hollywood schlock." Lisa groaned.

"I don't get it." Leni sat up.

"See? Same old Leni," Lisa smirked smugly. "Can't even understand simple English."

"No, I don't get why you multiplied your Z polynomials before solving your non-negative integer exponents." Leni explained as she came to the chalkboard which had a very complex equation on it.

Hercules and Lisa both soon looked over the equation and saw that Leni was right.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to disprove Newtonian physics," Leni then walked out of the room with a proud smile. "Buh-bye!"

"My world no longer makes sense..." Lisa whimpered as she fell to her knees.

Charles and Hercules soon gave Lincoln a disappointed look.

"Don't you have a couch to poop on?" Lincoln glared back at his dog.

Later...

"Charles, that was a rhetorical question." Lincoln groaned as he cleaned up the couch after a while.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse." Hercules said.

Lynn came in the house extremely upset and punched the wall.

"What are you so upset about?" Lincoln asked.

"I just got kicked off all my sports teams because I'm failing school!" Lynn complained.

"What?!" Hercules asked out of shock.

"How could you fail?" Lincoln replied. "Doesn't Lisa tutor you?"

"She used to, until she dropped out and got a job as a gas station attendant at Flip's Food & Fuel!" Lynn groaned.

"What?!" Hercules asked out of shock.

"UGH, WITHOUT SPORTS, MY LIFE IS MEANINGLESS!" Lynn groaned as she then kicked her soccer ball hard.

"I present to you your new 'Miss Cute and'-" Lola started until she then got hit in the face with the soccer ball. "Oh! My nose!"

"I'm afraid to see how it looks." Hercules said.

Lincoln came in nervously to see that Lola's nose had swollen up and looked as bad as a pig's snout.

"I am a hideous monster..." Lola gasped in distress.

"It's not that bad, Lola..." Lincoln smiled nervously.

"MY PAGEANT CAREER IS OVER!" Lola ran upstairs in dismay before falling on her face. "Oh, my teeeeth!" she then cried out in pain and agony.

Hercules looked down at Lincoln, disappointed in him still. Charles even shook his head in dismissal about the white-haired boy.

"Fine, I'll fix it..." Lincoln then sighed and gave in.

"I'll drive/run us to Flip's Food & Fuel." Hercules said.

Lincoln took his bike.

Hercules was about to go, then saw Zoe. "You wanna come?"

"Might as well, I'm craving a greasy burger." Zoe admitted.

"Cool." Hercules said.

Zoe came in the passenger's seat while Hercules drove and Lincoln rode his bike to lead them to Flip's.

Lisa was wearing a gas station attendant's uniform.

"She kinda looks like Mario." Zoe commented about the outfit on Lisa.

"Yeah." Hercules nodded in agreement.

"Lisa, why are you doing this?" Lincoln asked.

"Flip's the only guy who will hire four-year-olds with no experience." Lisa replied.

"No, I mean, why are you doing any of this?" Lincoln explained. "Come home. Lynn needs you!"

"Why don't you get Miss Smartypants to help her?" Lisa scoffed until Leni pulled up. "Speak of the Devil..."

"Hi, Leni." Zoe greeted.

"Hey, guys." Leni smiled.

"Regular or unleaded?" Lisa prompted as it was her job now.

"Oh, I don't need gas," Leni replied as she showed a certificate to all of them. "I just won the Nobel Prize for inventing a car that runs on apple juice."

"Wow." Zoe said.

"Of course you did." Lisa sulked.

"Fill 'er up, please." Leni took out a box of apple juice.

Lisa sighed as she filled the fuel tank with the juice box.

"Then maybe after she's done filling up your car and she can give you and Lincoln a lift back to the house." Zoe said.

"Can't! I'm off to Harvard!" Leni replied before waving. "Au revoir, adios, auf Wiedersehen, and aloha!"

"AHA!" Lisa grinned. "'Aloha' means 'hello'!"

"It also means 'goodbye'!" Leni replied as she then drove off to her new school since she was a genius.

"She's right." Hercules said.

"Dang it," Lisa frowned. "I used to know that."

"Hey, Chatty Cathy," the owner glared at the four-year-old. "BACK TO WORK!"

"Well, at least it can't get worse." Zoe said.

The payphone then rang.

"Hello?" Lincoln answered it and oddly enough, his dog had answered. "Guys, it's Charles, Lola's trying to move out!"

"What?!" The Weather twins gasped.

"Come on, we gotta hurry!" Lincoln ran with them back to the house.

Lola was packing up a suitcase in her room.

"Lola, you can't move out; you're not old enough to move out yet." Hercules said as he entered the room first.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Lola violently glared at him as she only had one tooth left.

"Yikes!" Hercules cringed.

"I am out of here, I can't stay where I'm constantly reminded of my former self!" Lola glared before whimpering to see her pictures before her accident. "My beautiful... Beautiful self..."

Lincoln soon came in with an ice pack. "Look who it is, Little Miss Soon To Heal."

"Oh, nice try, Lincoln!" Lola snapped as she grabbed the ice pack, she then tried to move her suitcase but fell flat on her face which blacked both of her eyes, she then stood up and groaned. "I'LL SEND FOR THIS!" she then stormed off in a hurry, passing her twin as she now lived in a bubble.

"Do I even want to know?" Zoe asked.

"Careful, guys," Lana warned. "You could get seriously injured."

"Not if we are careful, but not too careful." Hercules said.

"Lana, what are you doing in there?" Lincoln asked.

"I saw what happened to Lola, life is a fragile thing," Lana explained cautiously. "I don't want to take any risks."

"Really?" Zoe asked.

"But you're the Queen of Risks!" Lincoln reminded his sister.

"Was the queen of risks! From now on, I'll stay in here, where it's safe!" Lana replied, then smiled to their pet hamster. "You know what I'm talkin' about, huh, Geo?" she then rolled away.

"Lana, you can't be serious!" Lincoln cried out. "Lana?!"

"Things have gotten drastic, Now, my sister lives in plastic, Where did it all now wrong?~" Luna's voice was heard singing.

"Luna, you okay?" Hercules asked her once he entered Luna's room.

"Check it, guys," Luna smirked as she held out her laptop. "I uploaded a song I wrote about our family going down the Highway to-HELLO! I just got fifty more hits!"

"That's awesome!" Zoe smiled.

The ceiling then broke in to reveal a certain singer hanging from a helicopter that Luna was very fond of.

"Mick Swagger?!" Luna gasped at her idol.

"Your singing is amazing!" Mick smiled to her and took her hand. "You gotta join my tour!"

"Luna, don't you dare!" Hercules glared.

"Luna is IN!" Luna cheered as she joined Mick Swagger on tour.

"Did you really think she'd stay here when she can go with him?" Zoe replied since she knew how much Luna idolized the singer.

"I thought she would stick with her family no matter what." Hercules said.

"Don't leave too!" Lincoln cried out. "The family's falling apart!"

"Sorry, dudes!" Luna called back as she was gone.

"It can't possibly get any worse." Hercules said.

"Clyde, this is Lincoln! Come in! I've got a Code Blue!" Lincoln called through his walkie-talkie as he rushed in his room.

'Code Blue?!' Clyde replied. 'You did something wrong and lied about it, and now everything is all messed up?!'

"Yes, we need your help!" Zoe added in.

"Can you come over?" Lincoln asked.

'Negative, I've got a Code Green.' Clyde replied.

"You showed up to school in your underwear?" Lincoln asked out of confusion.

'No, that's Code Orange, hang on.' Clyde replied before sending a picture to Lincoln, Zoe, and Hercules.

"I'm afraid to look." Zoe said.

Lincoln and Hercules looked in shock to see that Clyde was sky diving with Lori.

"What's the picture look like?" Zoe asked.

Hercules showed his sister.

"NO, DON'T SHOW ME!" Zoe yelped, then looked at it. "Wait, what?! Clyde, what are you doing with Lori!?" she then asked as she took Lincoln's walkie-talkie.

'I've been trying to tell you guys!' Clyde replied. 'A Code Green; Lori broke up with Bobby, and I'm the rebound guy!'

"Really?" Hercules asked, confused.

Lori and Clyde then sounded like they were kissing.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY FAMILY?!" Lincoln cried out in distress.

"Knock-Knock." Luan came to the door.

"Who's there?" Hercules asked, hoping it was a knock-knock joke.

"This is not a joke, guys," Luan frowned. "Do you know what's going on in the world?" she then brought out her ventriloquist dummy out to her brother. "Here, take Mr. Coconuts. He just reminds me of all the trees being cut down in the rainforest."

"Wait, how do you know about what's happening to the rainforest?" Zoe asked.

"Well, ever since Luna left, I've had no one to try my jokes out on," Luan explained. "So, I've been watching a lot of cable news, and what I've seen is horrific. So, I've decided to become... An ACTIVIST!"

"A what?" Zoe asked.

"I'm going to take care of the planet even if no one else will." Luan replied.

"This is just getting worse and worse." Hercules groaned.

"Well, at least you two haven't left." Lincoln said to Hercules and Zoe.

Hercules and Zoe looked to each other.

"Please tell me you guys aren't leaving..." Lincoln begged.

"No, we're not," Zoe shook her head. "I'll go see Lucy though."

"And, um, well, Lincoln, this is kind of awkward." Hercules said before there was a knocking at the door.

"What is it now?" Lincoln groaned. He soon opened it up to show a group of superheroes. "Uhh..." he then stammered slightly.

"Is Hercules Weather here?" the leader asked.

"Yes...?" Lincoln replied.

"We have a spot for him on our team." The leader said.

"Team?!" Lincoln asked.

Hercules walked over and beamed. "THE UNITED NATION OF SUPER BUDDIES!"

"You ready to join us, Hercules?" The leader asked as he extended his right hand to the strong teenage boy.

"You bet!" Hercules beamed.

"NO! Hercules!" Lincoln cried out.

"Sorry, Lincoln, but it's the United Nation of Super Buddies; this is an offer I can't refuse." Hercules said as he flew off with the superheroes.

Lana's pets were then running in a stampede together down the hallway.

"What was that?!" Lincoln asked out of surprise.

"Luan, you can't be serious!" Lincoln called out.

A monkey then appeared and took Mr. Coconuts away from Lincoln. A snake then hissed at Lincoln and slithered into the living room.

"Come back here, Izzy!" Lincoln called out.

The snake hissed and hid under the couch.

"Izzy, come to Uncle Lincoln!" Lincoln called.

'And now, for tonight's top stories,' the news anchor on TV announced. 'Former rising star Luna Loud was kicked off the Mick Swagger tour for destroying a hotel room.'

Luna is soon shown on the TV screen.

'All I wanted was a blasted pillow mint!' Luna exclaimed in an English accent.

"Luna?" Lincoln looked surprised.

'In a related story, former comedian turned activist Luan Loud has chained herself to a giant redwood tree.' the news anchor continued.

'Hey, hey, ho, ho, keep your hands off, let it grow!' Luan chanted as she was chained to the tree with people staring at her.

"Luan?" Lincoln looked surprised again.

The snake and monkey then joined him in the viewing.

'I'm being told we have breaking news.' the anchor then reported.

"Please don't be one of my sisters." Lincoln begged.

The animals began to beg for the same thing.

'Tucker, I'm here at Flip's Food & Fuel, where two unknown bandits have just made off with a carload of beef jerky and a cotton candy machine!' the reporter announced as Lisa was beside him, drinking a drink from the gas station.

'They're not unknown, they're my sisters,' Lisa replied before sipping again. 'Their betrayal hurts more than this brain freeze.'

'I'm currently being told that the bandits are currently giving the police a slow speed chase, but will be stopped by the United Nation of Super Buddies with their new team member, Hercules.' The reporter said.

Lola drove her car with bandages all over her face as Lynn was eating cotton candy beside her. And where their vehicle was being lifted up by Hercules as a way to stop them.

"WHERE DID IT ALL GO WRONG?!" Lincoln cried out.

'One has to wonder where did it all go wrong with these girls? And why is a four-year-old working at a gas station?' The reporter wondered.

'Interview over!' the owner of the gas station came out, then took the camera and showed his drink to the audience. 'Wait, don't forget to come down to Flip's Food & Fuel, home of the Flippie! Now the interview's over!'

Lincoln then turned the TV off.

"Zoe and I were watching that." Lucy said as she suddenly came beside her brother.

"Yeah." Zoe said as she suddenly appeared as well.

"Guys! At least you two are normal." Lincoln smiled to the two goth girls.

Lucy and Zoe grinned darkly to show fangs.

"DAH! Not normal!" Lincoln then cried out.

"We were bitten by Lana's vampire bat." Zoe smiled.

"Greatest... Day... Ever!" Lucy grinned.

The two then turned into bats and flew away.

"Nine sisters and my two new best friends lost, but there's still one that I can save," Lincoln said to himself, then ran over to a certain crib, only to find it empty. "Lily?"

A giant figure soon appeared outside.

"LILY?!" Lincoln yelped as he could see the giant was his own baby sister and the chemicals had affected her. "Oh, no, Lisa's chemicals, what have I done?!"

Lily cooed and then grabbed Lincoln as she was going to eat him now. Lincoln soon panicked and ran for his life. Lily grabbed Lincoln and opened her mouth.

"DON'T EAT ME, LILY!" Lincoln cried out as this looked like the end before he soon screamed.


	18. Proven Hypothesis

Lincoln was back in Lisa's and Lily's room as all of that was just him thinking what the worst thing that could happen if he didn't tell Lisa. "So that's the worst that could happen." he then concluded with wide eyes. 

Charles barked in agreement.

"So Lincoln, will you tell her?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, I'm totally gonna tell Lisa." Lincoln gave in.

"Tell Lisa what?" Lisa replied as she came in and then gasped.

"Never mind." Hercules said.

"I was playing with my yo-yo, and it got out of control, and it wrecked your experiment, and I'm really, really sorry!" Lincoln replied fearfully and worriedly. "Go ahead and disown me, 'cuz I deserve it!"

Lisa grinned and hugged her brother with great cheer. Hercules soon patted Lincoln on the back.

"I'm confused," Lincoln said to Lisa. "You aren't mad?"

"Mad? I'm ecstatic!" Lisa beamed. "You proved my hypothesis! Your recklessness was the one variable my ridgedly-controlled experiment sorely needed!"

"I'm still confused." Lincoln said, not understanding what she said.

"She's saying thank you for being a clumsy doofus and thank you for admitting what you did, right Lisa?" Hercules smiled.

"Precisely." Lisa nodded.

Lincoln started to tell Lisa why he told her the truth and then started to panic.

"Fascinating," Lisa noted with Hercules. "Exposure to my chemicals appears to have damaged his cerebral cortex."

Lincoln then sighed in relief once he was now off the hook. "Boy, am I glad that nightmare's over." he then looked out the window to see Clyde and Lori biking away with a 'JUST MARRIED' sign on the back which made him scream again.

It soon disappeared after Hercules shook him a bit. Lincoln then blinked and looked around.

"Hi." Hercules smirked.

"I guess that side effect was still in effect." Lincoln said.

"With how you were screaming, I'd say so." Hercules replied.

Lincoln smiled sheepishly. The two then shared a laugh as things were wrapping up nicely.

Hercules was excited the next day as that day was a special day next to his and Zoe's birthday and Christmas and Halloween and Thanksgiving and their friends' birthdays; this day was a special day for fans everywhere. Zoe was reading a comic book about princesses and ponies as Hercules was excited to visit the Loud house today.

"Today's the day!" Hercules cheered.

Zoe hid away her comic book. 

"You gonna hang out with the Loud sisters?" Hercules asked her.

"Yeah, I'll go there when you say bye to Lincoln, but I'll stay while you go to your thing." Zoe nodded.

"Oh, come on, sis; Lucy might have the same interest you do." Hercules said.

"Hmm..." Zoe merely hummed.

"We're going out, Mom!" Hercules called out.

The Weather Twins then came into the Loud house. And where Hercules being so excited was too excited to control his strength as he opened the door.

"Herc!" Zoe's eyes widened.

"Whoops..." Hercules said nervously. 

"I'm telling my dad!" Lola threatened. 

"I'm sorry, sometimes when I'm really excited; I forget about my strength." Hercules said.

Zoe rolled her eyes slightly. Hercules then came upstairs to Lincoln's room and knocked.

"You may enter." Lincoln replied mysteriously.

Hercules soon opened the door to show himself. "Hey, Linc." he then greeted.

"I'm Ace Savvy, the world's savviest crime fighter," Lincoln replied mysteriously. "A man of few words, and fewer emotions. Except for today." 

The two then jumped in enjoyment and cheerfulness for today.

"Because today is the day of the big Ace Savvy comic book convention! YEAH!" the boys cheered together.

Hercules's cheer caused the house to shake.

"And now to call my trusty sidekick," Lincoln said as he took out his walkie-talkie. "One-Eyed Jack, this is Ace Savvy."

"I can already tell who One-Eyed Jack is." Hercules said.

'This is One-Eyed Jack,' Clyde replied. 'Just putting the finishing touches on my costume. And when it's ready, I'll be keeping one eye out for crime. Ow!'

"Roger that, we'll meet you at 4:00 when it's time to... Deal out some justice!" Lincoln replied as he pulled out a deck of cards which then fell on the floor. "Dang it."

"You'll get it." Hercules said.


	19. Sleuth or Consequences

The Loud sisters laughed at their brother.

"Get a load of this!" Lynn smirked.

"That is literally the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Lori added in.

"You aren't going out in public like that, are you?" Lola asked.

"I might point out that you are well past the recommended age that this behavior is deemed acceptable." Lisa finished.

"He's alright with doing this and so am I." Hercules said.

"Harsh, right? But you know what? It doesn't even bother me," Lincoln commented to Hercules. "With 10 opinionated sisters, you gotta have a thick skin," he then looked back to his sisters. "Your insults are like the wind beneath my cape; they only lift me higher! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some guyliner to apply."

The Loud sisters laughed again as Lincoln went to the bathroom. He soon opened the bathroom door only for toilet water to start flowing out.

"Aw, sick!" Hercules flinched.

"Gross! Lincoln! You clogged the toilet again?" Lori glared with the others.

"I'm telling Dad!" Lola exclaimed and then left to go to do so.

"He just opened the bathroom door, there is no way he could have clogged it." Hercules asked.

"Actually, Lincoln makes more clogs than a Dutch shoe factory." Luan then said before laughing at her little joke.

"Well, I doubt he clogged it this time." Hercules said.

"It wasn't me this time, I swear!" Lincoln defended himself.

"Well, at least your dad hasn't found out yet." Hercules said.

"Well, there goes my Saturday." Lynn Sr sighed as he came upstairs after Lola had told him about the toilet. 

"Forget that pitiful plunger, Dad. This is a class 5 clog," Lana came over maturely. "You're gonna need Big Bertha!"

"I stand corrected." Hercules said.

"Well, Mr. Flush-My-CD's-Down-The-Can, I assume this was your doing?" Lynn Sr glared at his son.

"This was not his fault; the toilet water just flowed right out of the bathroom after he opened the door!" Hercules told him.

"Well, somebody did it!" Lynn Sr replied sharply. "Toilets don't just clog themselves! Until one of you fesses up, everyone's grounded!"

This caused the Loud sisters to start complaining.

"But Dad, I can't be grounded!" Lincoln cried out. "The convention's in a few hours and I gotta get my Ace Savvy comic signed with Hercules!"

"Until I know who did the crime, you're all doing the time!" Lynn Sr replied as he then went with his tomboy daughter.

"Big Bertha comin' through!" Lana called as she went with her father to unclog the toilet.

"We better solve this case fast." Hercules said.

"To my bedroom!" Lincoln then called like a true superhero.

They soon went to his bedroom.

"One of you is the perp... But which one?" Lincoln pondered as he had made a deck of cards with his sisters' pictures on them and labeled them all as suspects.

"It could be any one of them." Hercules said.

"Hey, guys," Lucy came up behind the two. "I might have a tip for you guys."

"Tell us what you know." Hercules said.

"Wait," Lincoln eyed her suspiciously. "Why do you wanna help?"

"I don't care about being grounded; my life is just an endless mental prison, anyway, but it's not fair that you have to miss your thing," Lucy replied. "Anyway, Lynn has eaten spicy meatball subs for ten days straight. You know what that does to your digestive system?"

"She's right." Hercules said.

"That's disgusting, but also a lead!" Lincoln beamed. "I like your instincts, kid. You wanna team up?"

"Sure, I've got nothing else to do," Lucy replied. "Besides bear the weight of the world on my shoulders."

"Riiight..." Hercules said.

They moved into the kitchen where Lynn was just about to eat a meatball sub until a light shined on her.

"Hey, what's with the light?!" Lynn complained.

"Sorry, saw this in one of those detective shows once." Hercules said.

"Why don't you admit it, Lynn?" Lincoln glared to his youngest older sister. "You jammed the john!"

"I think those tights are cutting off oxygen to your brain." Lynn scoffed.

"Oh, come on, you ate spicy meatball sub sandwiches 10 days ago and where you had to do your business in the bathroom, so then you could take care of some personal matters in the bathroom." Hercules said.

Lincoln then dumped the trashcan of empty sub wrappers as evidence.

"Nice try, genius, but my favorite roller derby is playing tonight and I never bomb the bowl before the big game. It's bad luck!" Lynn glared as she explained. "If I go number 2, we won't be number 1!"

"That makes no sense, how can doing your business in the bathroom before a big game be bad luck?" Hercules asked.

"Gross..." Lucy grimaced.

"If you wanna know who plugged the porcelain, why don't you ask Lisa?" Lynn suggested. "She keeps a log of all our bathroom habits. Pun intended."

"Alright then, to Lisa." Hercules said.

"Let's go see this Joker." Lincoln drew out the wrong card.

"That's a 2 of Diamonds." Lucy deadpanned.

"Dang it." Lincoln groaned.

"You'll get it right." Hercules said.

"We need a file last night from 1:00 to 4:00 AM." Lincoln told his genius sister.

"1:00 to 4:00 AM..." Lisa looked for the requested file. "Hmm... It seems to be missing."

"Really?" Hercules asked.

"Missing? How convenient!" Lucy snapped. "Clearly, you did it! Case closed!"

"Oh, please! I haven't used the family lavatory in years! It takes too much time away from my studies," Lisa replied. "I prefer to use Lily's training potty."

"That's interesting." Hercules said.

"Well, it looks like your story's clean...but your training potty's not." Lincoln replied before cringing to the plastic toilet for Lily's training until she would outgrow diapers.

"Alright, who's next?" Hercules asked.

"How about Lily?" Lucy suggested since they were in the room already. "She's always throwing her dirty diapers down the toilet."

"Doubt it." Hercules said.

Lincoln zipped over to the diaper genie which spilled out the diapers.

"Ew, ew, ew!" Hercules groaned as he pushed the dirty diapers back in.

"Well, you were right, Herc." Lincoln cringed.

"Next!" Hercules shuddered as he then took out hand sanitizer.

"Which Loud sister is next?" Hercules asked.

"What about Lori?" Lucy suggested. 

"Of course! She was so quick to point the finger at me, and you know what they say, 'She who dodged it, lodged it'!" Lincoln agreed, then came to his oldest sister only for a stretching sound to be heard and he came back in with his underwear over his head. "Lori did not do it!" he then squeaked out of pain.

"Okay, so then, who's next?" Hercules asked.

"Better put a pot of cocoa on," Lincoln pondered. "We've only got two more hours until the convention and five more suspects to go."

They then decided to see Luan.

"Did you clog the toilet?" Hercules asked Luan.

"It wasn't me! I was asleep the whole time and I can prove it!" Luan defended. "I film myself sleeping in case I say something funny I can use in my act."

They were then shown a video of the girl talking in her sleep.

"What do you call a sleeping bull? A bulldozer!" Luan joked and laughed herself to sleep.

"Next." Hercules said.

"Ooh! You wanna do an interview? Okay!" Leni beamed. "My favorite color is zebra and the secret to a great smile is--"

"Next!" Hercules insisted.

"Wish I could take the credit," Lana sighed as her father left the room for a minute. "I've been trying to dam up the dumper for years."

"Well, that leaves her out." Hercules said.

They then came to the pageant queen.

"I would never get up in the middle of the night. It disrupts my beauty sleep." Lola scoffed as she powdered her face.

"Dang it." Hercules groaned.

"I was at a rock concert, dudes." Luna said as she was sitting on the couch, weakly strumming her guitar's strings.

"Do you have any proof?" Hercules asked.

Luna turned on the TV to show a Mick Swagger concert and the girl was chasing the singer on stage.

'MICK! WAIT! I JUST WANT A LOCK OF YOUR HAIR!' Luna on the TV cried out as she chased her idol.

"Yep, that proves it." Hercules said.

"GAH! We're running out of time and we've got nothing!" Lincoln groaned.

"We've got something!" Lana called out from upstairs.

"Sounds like we just got a lead." Hercules said.

They came into the bathroom.

"Here's the culprit!" Lana handed a book to her brother.

"Aha! A break in the case!" Lincoln cheered and looked at the cover oddly. "'Princess Pony: The Touching True Story Of A Delightful Pony Who Changes The World With Her Horse Sense'."

Zoe soon rushed over and took the book. Lincoln's eyes widened. Zoe then ran away with the book.

"Your sister did it!" Lincoln glared at Hercules.

"There is no way Zoe could have clogged your toilet." Hercules said.

"No way," Lucy replied. "She's just deluding all of us..." she then cornered the perky goth girl. "ADMIT IT, ZOE! CONFESS! If you don't tell the truth... YOUR HEART WILL NEVER BE SET FREE!"

Zoe soon stopped, recognizing those words. "Say that last sentence again?" she then asked.

Lucy then noticed what she said. "No."

"Lucy..." Zoe narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Fine," Lucy said before repeating herself. "CONFESS! If you don't tell the truth... YOUR HEART WILL NEVER BE SET FREE!"

Zoe then narrowed her eyes. "I knew it... You're a Princess Pony lover."

"That's absurd." Lucy scoffed.

Zoe then opened the book and tried to find the page that Lucy's quote came from, but it appeared to be torn out. "That's weird, it's missing." She then said.

"Looks like you're lost." Lucy replied.

Zoe narrowed her eyes and then went into the goth girl's room she shared with Lynn.

"Hey, get out of my room!" Lucy chased her.

"I know that you have a Princess Pony poster in here!" Zoe told her.

"You got no proof." Lucy replied.

Zoe looked up at the light and jumped up and took out what was in the light. "Lisa's missing bathroom file."

"I wonder how that got there?" Hercules said out of suspicion.

"Lynn must have put that there!" Lucy glared. "You've got nothing on me!" 

A gloomy poster then peeled off to reveal one of Princess Pony.

"Dang it." Lucy then said out of defeat.

"I knew it!" Zoe cheered.

"You've been lying to me and Lincoln this whole time," Hercules scolded the goth girl. "Why?"

"I couldn't let my sisters know that I read Princess Pony," Lucy confessed. "They can be pretty brutal, they would make fun of me for the rest of my life."

"But we wouldn't, especially me." Zoe said.

Lincoln came into the room. "What's going on?" he then asked.

"I was the one that did it." Lucy admitted.

"What?" Lincoln asked.

"Even I need a break from the darkness once in a while..." Lucy sighed.

"The page must have flown out the window and possibly landed on someone." Zoe said.

"I just wanna know how a book ended up in the toilet." Hercules commented.

"The bathroom is the only place I can safely read it," Lucy explained. "I was reading it last night. And when I heard someone coming, I panicked."

"Lincoln, do you sleepwalk?" Hercules asked.

"Not that I know of." Lincoln shrugged.

"Actually, Lincoln, you kind of do." Lucy said.

Lincoln looked to her.

"I saw you coming when I hid away," Lucy replied. "You flushed the toilet with my book in it."

"So, I really did clog the toilet just without knowing it." Lincoln said.

"The others will tease me worse than they do to you," Lucy said to Lincoln since her book clogged the toilet. "You can probably handle that, but I can't."

"Then I'll take the blame." Zoe said.

"Zoe..." Lincoln was surprised and touched.

"I'm not so secretive about my hobbies." Zoe said as she showed her own Princess Pony comic book.

"You're a Princess Pony fan too?" Lucy said.

Zoe took off her sweater to show a T-Shirt and she put her hands on her hips firmly. "I'm a super fan!"

"Whoa!" Lincoln said out of surprise.

"Sis, why did you hide this side of you from me?" Hercules asked.

"You would have laughed and made fun of me." Zoe said.

"No, I wouldn't have; that's not my style." Hercules said.

"Really?" Zoe asked him.

"Really." Hercules said.

Lincoln smiled, feeling touched by Hercules's brotherly instincts toward his sister.

"Well, I better go and tell the girls." Zoe sighed.

"Sigh..." Lucy sighed for her friend.

Zoe soon went to the living room where all of the rest of the Loud sisters were and where she brought Princess Pony book with her. "Excuse me, I have something to say," she then said as she took out her book. "This is what totaled the toilet."

"Princess Pony?" Lisa asked before she and the Loud sisters all laughed.

"Ha ha, laugh it up!" Zoe glared.

"So, it's your book?" Lisa asked. "That book is so sickeningly sweet that I get a toothache just looking at it!"

"Can that really happen?" Leni asked nervously.

"No, Leni." Zoe said.

"Whoever that belongs to is gonna be the laughing stock of this house!" Luan smiled.

"Yeah! They are literally worse than Lincoln! And he wears his underwear on the outside!" Lori agreed.

Zoe glared slightly in anger and disgust. Hercules began to tighten his hands into fists as he couldn't believe how cruel the rest of the Loud sisters were being.

"Actually... The book belongs to me..." Zoe then confessed.

This caused the girls to stop laughing as an awkward silence now came into the room. Zoe gave them death stares.

"YOU?!" the Loud sisters asked in shock.

"Go ahead and laugh, see if I care." Zoe coldly told them.

"You know, even though you are like a sister to us, we're not going to make fun of you." Lori said.

"Really?" Zoe asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we've been learning a few things about how siblings should act since you and Herc came." Lynn said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to tell your dad what I did." Zoe replied maturely.

"I think our tattletale sister has already ran up stairs to tell Dad." Lisa said once one of the twin sisters was missing from the living room.

"DAD! IT WAS ZOE WHO CLOGGED THE TOILET!" Lola's voice yelled from upstairs.

"And there goes the tattle tale princess now." Lana said.

"Is it any wonder we don't let her in our Secret Secrets Club?" Lori mumbled.

"KIDS, YOU ARE NO LONGER GROUNDED, ZOE, I'M GOING TO CALL YOUR PARENTS!" Lynn Sr called sharply.

"I understand, Mr. Loud!" Zoe called out.

"Sorry about that, Zozo." Hercules soothed his sister.

"It's okay at least no one got teased." Zoe said.

Hercules and Zoe then smiled to each other.

"So, shall we go to our convention?" Lincoln asked Hercules.

"Yes, we shall." Hercules said.

"Tell me how it went." Zoe said.

"I will..." Hercules hugged Zoe. "Take care of yourself."

Zoe nodded and then went back home to punish herself.


	20. Comic Book Convention

Hercules and Lincoln both soon went to the convention. Clyde went with them as One-Eyed Jack and they saw that the missing page from Princess Pony had landed on his face. 

"Yeah, sorry about that, Clyde." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, but we're ready." Hercules added.

The boys then came into the convention hall all together and had a great time there and even got their autographs. Hercules smiled as he had enough money for a super rare comic, but then saw something that his sister liked on sale for the same price which made him feel torn. Lincoln saw the situation Hercules was in and decided to give him the rest of his money.

"Oh, Linc, you don't have to do that." Hercules replied.

"We're friends." Lincoln insisted.

"Thanks, Lincoln." Hercules smiled.

Lincoln smiled back. Hercules then went to quickly get the thing for his sister so he would still have time to get his comic book signed with Lincoln and Clyde and where he did. 

"You sure you want this, dude?" the clerk asked.

"It's for my sister." Hercules replied.

"Alright." The clerk shrugged.

Hercules nodded firmly.

The clerk then rung him up and gave him a bag. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Hercules smiled as he took the bag and left with it, putting a card inside of it to surprise Zoe.

Zoe was in her room as punishment for having to clog the Loud's toilet. Nicole and Atlas didn't like doing this, but it was for her own good.

"Just checking on you, honey." Nicole came in the room.

"Hey, just finishing up some homework." Zoe replied as she glanced up to her mother.

"It wasn't fair of you to clog their toilet." Nicole said.

"I didn't mean to," Zoe sighed. "I'm really sorry, Mom, it won't happen again."

"I hope so." Nicole said.

Zoe nodded and then kept writing.

"When you get done, you can help me make dinner." Nicole then decided.

"Okay." Zoe said.

Nicole then went back downstairs and Zoe continued on her homework. Hercules soon went to his twin sister's room.

Zoe kept writing until Hercules knocked on the wall and she looked up. "How was the convention?"

"Great, I got my new comic signed and I also got you something." Hercules said bring out the bag.

"You didn't have to get me anything, it's not our birthday or Christmas." Zoe replied.

"I just thought you deserved a reward for what you did for Lucy." Hercules said.

"It was worth a shot..." Zoe agreed, then took out the book for her. "Hey, it's a book on that writer I like."

"Yeah, it was the last copy, I also ran into him after Ace Savvy, and look at the front cover." Hercules pointed with a smile.

Zoe then opened the book and gasped to see a message written on the front cover and signed by the author.

"What's it say?" Hercules asked even though he had a feeling what it said.

"'Dearest Zoe, never stop believing in yourself or being yourself, it only makes you the person you are destined to be and say forever unique and unusual'." Zoe read the note with a blushing smile.

Hercules smiled as he made Zoe happy.

"Thanks." Zoe said as she hugged her new book.

"You're welcome, Sis." Hercules smiled.

Zoe smiled back and even gave Hercules a hug. Hercules soon hugged her back. This was a happy ending for both the twins, even if Zoe was in trouble for clogging the Loud house toilet.


	21. Picture Perfect

After serving her punishment of clogging the Loud's toilet, Zoe was free and where both she and Hercules went to the Loud house.

"So, how's your book, Sis?" Hercules asked.

"Fascinating...." Zoe replied. "I read it to sleep."

"That's great to know." Hercules said as he went to the Loud kitchen.

Lincoln appeared to be making something.

"Hey, Linc." Hercules called.

"Huh? Oh, hey, guys." Lincoln smiled.

"The key to the perfect anniversary present for your parents is simple: know your audience," Lincoln informed. "And since my folks love what I bring to the table, I make them the same thing every year: this awesome coffee mug!" he then showed a coffee mug which looked a little messy and incomplete.

"Um, Lincoln, that more looks like some kind of old thing that was left under the rain to rust or rot." Hercules said.

"I thought that was a paperweight." Lori commented.

"Negatory," Lisa interjected. "Clearly it's a bust of German philosopher Immanuel Kant."

"I 'Kant' even tell what it is!" Luan replied as she wore gag glasses.

"Clearly no one can figure out what that thing is," Lola scoffed. "No wonder Mom and Dad just throw all your old gifts in the attic."

"Wait, they put it where?" Zoe asked.

The Loud sisters gasped as Lola admitted that and Luna tried to silence the pageant girl.

Lincoln then came into the attic to see if that was true or not. "Lola must've been messing around with me," he said to himself. "Mom and Dad love my paperweights. I mean, coffee mugs."

"Um, Lincoln, I see a box that says 'Do Not Open'." Hercules said.

"What's this?" Lincoln saw the box and then tried to ignore it and then opened it anyway despite its warning and saw his old presents locked away for his parents. "It's true... Mom and Dad do hate my gifts!"

"Wow, now this is cold." Hercules said.

"If you turn your head to the side and squint, it almost looks like Aunt Shirley." Luna said as she looked at a mug with her goth sister.

"Or an inflamed liver." Lucy replied.

"Lincoln, why not just give your parents a picture of you and your siblings?" Hercules asked.

"Hey, that might work, and I know just how to do it!" Lincoln smiled as he then took out an old camera.

"That's perfect!" Hercules smiled.

Zoe hung out with the Loud sisters until Hercules came down with Lincoln.

"Girls, Lincoln, has a new idea for his gift for your parents." Hercules said.

"Tada!" Lincoln showed the camera.

"You're giving them Dad's old camera?" Lana scoffed.

"Wow! You are cheap." Lola rolled her eyes.

"Not the camera, a picture of all of you together." Hercules said.

"Why use that old thing when you can just use a cell phone?" Lori replied as she took out her phone, about to take a selfie.

"Because that would be like painting the Mona Lisa with a crayon." Lincoln defended.

"Wow," Lori replied. "This may be the year you don't fail miserably and crush Mom and Dad's souls."

"That's one way of saying that this is a good idea." Hercules deadpanned.

"Everyone to the backyard!" Lincoln then called. "And that means you and Zoe too, Herc."

Zoe and Hercules looked curious, but they joined the Loud siblings in the backyard.

Lincoln soon got the camera ready. The pets were even coming in.

"Hi, Charles!" Hercules smiled to the dog since he was a dog lover.

Charles smiled back to Hercules, liking the strong teenage boy.

"I just love dogs." Hercules smiled back to Charles.

Charles could tell that this was true.

"Okay, go with your family, boy." Hercules smiled as he then let the dog go.

Charles smiled as he joined the cat, bird, and hamster. 

Lincoln then activated the timer on the camera. "Everybody say 'Cheese'!" he then called.

"CHEEEEEEEEEEEEE--" the Loud kids started.

"When is it gonna flash?" Lynn groaned. "My jaw's cramping up!"

"It's going to flash any minute now." Zoe said.

"Yeah, I knew he'd blow it," Lori gave up and then took out her phone. "Let's do selfies instead."

"Totes!" Leni agreed as she took out her own phone.

"What?! No, no selfies!" Hercules told them.

Lori and Leni took selfies together and the flash of their phones put Lincoln in a daze as the flash got into his eyes.

"I 'nose' just what this picture needs!" Luan smiled as she put on her gag glasses with a fake nose attached.

"Luan, take those off!" Zoe told her.

"Oh, don't be such a Groucho." Luan laughed as she took out a toy cigar.

"What this photo needs are some tunes." Luna said as she took out her guitar.

"You can't hear music on pictures." Hercules said.

"You're ruining the picture!" Lola glared at her twin. "Maybe you should take off that gross hat."

Maybe you should take off that gross face!" Lana glared back and tried to throw mud at her.

"Lana! Lola! Stop that!" Hercules told the twins.

Lily was then running around naked.

"Lily, where is your diaper?!" Lincoln spotted his youngest sister.

"At least the camera hasn't taken the picture yet." Hercules smiled nervously.

"GUYS, PLEASE!" Lincoln groaned. "CAN WE ALL JUST SETTLE DOWN?!"

The camera then flashed.

"Look at us. We're like a vision of insanity," Lincoln frowned as he looked at the picture with Hercules and Zoe. "I can't give this to Mom and Dad," he then took out his coffee mug. "That's worse than Aunt Shirley. Argh! I mean, my coffee mug! I gotta give them a better picture."

"Like the perfect picture?" Zoe suggested.

"Exactly," Lincoln smiled as that gave him an idea. "Time for a do-over!"

"I think they're perfect just the way they are." Hercules said before he noticed Lincoln had already gone off.

"He's gone." Zoe told her brother.

"Dang it." Hercules groaned.

"Mirror, Mirror, in my hand," Lola recited as she held a handheld mirror. "Who's the prettiest in the land?"

"Not you once Mudzilla gets a hold of you!" Lana appeared.

Lola soon screamed out of terror. Lana then roared until Lincoln sprayed her with the hose. 

"Hey, you washed off my mud!" Lana coughed.

Lola soon laughed at Lana as her mud was washed off. She then got sprayed by the hose. "Hey! You washed off my make-up!"

"Good news, guys!' Lincoln smiled. "We're taking another family photo!"

"But we already did one!" the twins complained.

"You'll never get them to the backyard." Zoe said.

"Oh, yeah?" Lincoln challenged as he tied up his younger twin sisters with the hose and dragged them into the backyard.

"I stand corrected." Zoe said.

Lily was next.

"Look, I'm all about self-expression, but this new picture needs to be perfect, so I'm gonna need you to keep your diaper on." Lincoln said to his youngest sister.

Lily babbled in response.

"Thanks for understanding." Lincoln smiled as he then put Lily in a new diaper. Unfortunately, it then ended up on his face.

"Poo-Poo!" Lily then called out.

"Having trouble?" Hercules asked.

"Let's just put a pin in this for now..." Lincoln decided about Lily's diaper.

"Agreed." Hercules nodded.

"If the hypotenuse of a right triangle is the mean proportional between segments, then--" Lisa was working on her studies.

"Hey, Lisa! We're doing another family picture. How about we lose the glasses and do something with your hair?" Lincoln came in and then ruffled up Lisa's hair into a shaggy wild do, an afro, and even horned style, until he ruffled it up back to normal and then took off her glasses. "Or just lose the glasses?"

"Lincoln, she can't see a thing without her glasses." Hercules said.

"I have astigmatism." Lisa agreed as she tried to walk around blindly before she then ended up falling down the stairs.

"You okay?" Hercules asked.

"It's okay! It's just a hairline fracture!" Lisa called out.

"Did I hear we're taking more photos? Yay!" Leni beamed until her sunglasses went over her eyes. "Uh-oh. Guess we'll have to wait 'til after the solar eclipse."

Hercules soon took Leni's sunglasses off.

"Whoa, you're like a wizard, or a weatherman." Leni smiled to him.

"Uh, yeah, anyway, I think you should just go without sunglasses." Hercules said.

"Maybe you should wear these for the picture, Leni," Lincoln gave his sister Lisa's glasses. "They make you look...um...even smarter than you already are."

"Leni, can you see through those?" Hercules asked.

"I should be fine, I am smart after all," Leni said as she then fell down the stairs after Lisa. "Whoa! I'm alright, I landed on Lisa!"

"Okay, now it's a break!" Lisa added in.

"Okay, who next?" Zoe asked.

Lincoln tossed ice packs to Lisa and Leni until Lynn came by in interest of a new picture.

"You ready for the new picture?" Hercules asked.

"You ready, Lynn?" Lincoln took her football. "Fetch, girl!"

Lynn panted like a dog and chased after her football.

"Wow, she is attached to her ball, isn't she?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, yeah, Lynn loves balls," Lincoln replied, then his eyes widened. "Wait, let me rephrase that."

"She loves sports equipment." Hercules said for him.

"Yes, thank you." Lincoln looked relieved then.

"So, who's next?" Zoe asked.

"Time to take a new picture!" Lincoln called out.

"Sweet! Let me just grab my axe." Luna smiled.

"And I'll get my funny nose and glasses." Luan added.

"For the last time, no one can hear music in a picture." Hercules said.

" You'll get them back after we get the shot." Lincoln told his older sisters.

"You stole their stuff?" Zoe asked.

"Then we're not gonna be in your picture!" Luan glared.

"Hmm... Sure would be a shame if something happened to your things." Lincoln bribed.

"You wouldn't dare." Hercules glared.

"Try me." Lincoln tempted.

"Jerk." Zoe glared.

Hercules continued to glare until he came up with an idea and smirked as he casually made his way out to the backyard. Zoe glared as well. Hercules then whispered his plan to his sister. Zoe smirked as she liked this plan and where they went to the backyard. Lincoln started to get nervous.

"This picture thing has changed you, dude." Luna glared at Lincoln.

"Which is exactly why I'm not going to be in it." Lori added sharply.

"Hmm... I wonder how expensive this camera is." Zoe smirked, interrupting Lincoln before he could talk.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" Lincoln glared at her.

"Oh ,you know me and Herc are going to just relax and see what would happen to this camera." Zoe smirked as Hercules looked like he was about to give the camera a little push.

"Oh, it would suck for you if something did happen..." Hercules agreed as he was about to hold out his fist.

"You wouldn't dare." Lincoln glared.

"Maybe, maybe not." Hercules smirked.

"Don't smash it, what do you want?!" Lincoln asked.

"Nuthin'..." Hercules smirked.

"DON'T!" Lincoln ran in front of him to protect the camera.

"Then give your parents the first picture as your present for them," Hercules said. "It's perfect as it is."

"Yeah, because you guys are having fun and being yourselves." Zoe agreed.

"But the picture wasn't perfect!" Lincoln told them.

"Nobody's perfect." Hercules and Zoe replied.

Lincoln glared. "If you guys don't wanna help, that's fine, this is for my mom and dad anyway."

"Wait, you wanted us to take a second picture because the first one wasn't perfect?" Lori glared.

"Oh, well, uh...it was kinda...you guys were a little..." Lincoln replied nervously.

"A little WHAT, Lincoln?!" Lori hissed.

"Yourselves...?" Lincoln finished nervously.

"And here comes their reactions." Hercules said.

"So, that's what this is all about!" Lori glared. "You don't like us the way we are."

Lincoln stammered nervously, unable to back himself up for this.

"Okay, guys, let's all put on perfect smiles for Lincoln's perfect picture, because heaven forbid we be OUR ACTUAL, LITERAL SELVES!" Lori then said out of pure spite before smiling with the others.

"At least they're not wearing Christmas sweaters." Zoe whispered.

Hercules nodded, only for Lincoln to put them in said sweaters.

"Sorry." Zoe pouted.

"And now, for the twins' gapped teeth." Lincoln said as he brought out marshmallows.

Lola and Lana opened their mouths and had marshmallows shoved into their toothless gaps and then looked to each other. "You look thilly." the twins said to each other.

Lincoln then put a pacifier with a giant smile drawn on it in Lily's mouth. The girls then continued to smile.

"Okay, give it here, girl." Lincoln told his athlete sister.

Lynn growled like a dog as she carried her football in her mouth.

"She's not going to give it up." Zoe said.

"Wanna watch that cartoon Noah's Ark movie your pen pal mailed us?" Hercules asked.

"Come on." Zoe replied.

They soon left the Loud siblings with their thing. Lincoln finally got what he wanted after adjusting his sisters, but after the picture was taken, they stormed off, not wanting to be with him after what he made them do and where he thought they had other things to do.


	22. Happy Anniversary

"This is a weird movie," Zoe commented. "Though talking animals are cool."

"Yeah." Hercules agreed as he sat with their dog and chameleon.

"How do you think it's going with Lincoln and his sisters?" Zoe asked Hercules.

"I'm sure he'll find out the mistake he's caused and apologize." Hercules replied.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Zoe said.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Hercules replied.

"Fair point." Zoe said.

Hercules smirked smugly in response.

"Hey, Dad, I think Hercules would like to wrestle you with you at full strength!" Zoe called out to their father with a smirk.

"What the?!" Hercules glared at his sister.

"Be right down!" Atlas replied.

"Have fun." Zoe smirked.

"I'll get you for this." Hercules narrowed his eyes.

Atlas then went outside with Hercules which made Zoe chuckle.

"Ready to show me what you got, Sport?" Atlas asked.

"Sure, Dad, bring it on." Hercules replied, he was going to get Zoe for this however sometime later.

Atlas chuckled and the father and son went to have a competition of their own.

"Alright, son, don't hold back." Atlas said.

Hercules nodded. Nicole smiled dreamily as she watched her husband at work, it always attracted her, he was a great guy and had great muscles which was a bonus for her. Hercules soon ran right up to his dad and tackled him, causing them to wrestle. Atlas smirked as he wrestled with his son.

Nicole sighed. "What a perfect family we have."

Atlas, of course, had the upper hand since he was older. Hercules groaned here and there, but he wasn't terribly hurt. Atlas smirked a bit, but then he felt himself being lifted up a bit.

Hercules grunted and groaned as he attempted to lift his father. "Augh, come on... I can do this!"

"This is new." Atlas said.

Hercules soon was able to lift up his father all the way. He grunted and panted and opened his eyes which made him smile. "I did it!"

"You sure did." Atlas said before he saw Lincoln walking home with a picture frame.

Hercules smiled.

"What's your friend up to?" Atlas asked.

Hercules looked over. "Oh, yeah, it's Mr. and Mrs. Loud's anniversary."

"That must be a picture of him and his sisters together." Atlas smiled.

"Yep, unfortunately, the picture is them looking like they perfect, except not being themselves, which are perfect just the way they are." Hercules said.

"Just the way they are?" Atlas asked.

"I think people should be themselves to be perfect," Hercules explained. "I love Zoe, she may be dark and gloomy, but it makes her happy and she's my sister, and I think she's perfect just the way she is... Even though I'd prefer a brother, I love my sister."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that." Atlas smiled.

Hercules smiled back.

Zoe hid a smile as she had overheard that while standing in the doorway of the back door of their house.

"My days of giving lame anniversary presents are over," Lincoln said to himself as he held the new picture. "Mom and Dad are gonna love this! Look at us. We're like a vision of perfection."

"Mirror, Mirror, in my hand, Who's the prettiest princess in the land?" Lola asked her mirror as she was outside.

"Not you when the Mud Monster gets you!" Lana roared.

Lola screamed and then smiled as she ran from her twin sister as they were now playing together.

Lincoln was happy that his younger twin sisters were happy playing but he soon looked at the picture. "Hey, guys, I've got the picture frame!" he then called out.

Lucy sat alone on the couch and read a rather depressing book. Lincoln soon looked at the picture and then at Lucy. Luan and Lily were playing together and every time Lincoln saw his sisters being themselves and he looked at their forced smiles in the picture, it made him feel a little guilty inside and where he started to feel even more guilty when he saw Leni, Lori, and Lisa being themselves. He even looked out the window and saw Hercules and Zoe bonding well despite their differences. He was now really starting to feel guilty for what he did.

Later on...

"I wonder how Mr. and Mrs. Loud's anniversary is going?" Nicole wondered as she washed the dishes with Atlas.

"Well, I hope they like Lincoln's present." Hercules nearly rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." Zoe agreed.

"What did he do?" Atlas asked, overhearing the twins' conversation.

"He wanted the 'perfect picture'." Zoe replied, using air quotes.

"And where the girls were insulted that he didn't want them to be themselves." Hercules added.

"Oh, I couldn't blame them." Nicole replied.

"I'm sure he'll learn his lesson soon." Atlas said.

"We can only hope." Hercules sighed in disappointment over Lincoln's behavior.

It was soon the Loud couple's anniversary. Nicole and Atlas smiled as Lynn Sr and Rita sat down to receive gifts from their thoughtful children.

"Whose gift should we open first?" Rita asked.

"Mine!" Lincoln smiled.

The Loud sisters didn't seem to happy to hear that as they though his present would be the second picture they took.

"Oh, come on, girls," Lori said sarcastically. "Let's all let Lincoln give his perfect little present."

"Yeah, I sure hope it's perfect enough." Luan added in.

Hercules had secret feeling that the present wasn't what the girls thought it was.

"Oh, Lincoln, this is wonderful!" Rita beamed. "It's the best gift we've ever gotten."

"It's going above the mantle right now!" Lynn Sr added in as he put the picture right there, only for it to be the first picture and not the super perfect one.

"Lincoln, you bonehead!" Lola glared. "You gave them the wrong picture!"

"Actually, girls, we think he gave them the right picture." Hercules and Zoe smiled.

"The one that shows the real you," Lincoln smiled to his sisters. "The perfect you."

"Aww, thanks, Lincoln!" the girls smiled to their brother.

Hercules soon saw a box in Lincoln's hands. "By the way, you might all wanna put your presents for Mom and Dad in here," he then smirked to his sisters. "Since they'll all look super lame next to my awesome gift!"

The sisters then growled and yelled at their brother.

"Just perfect." Lincoln sighed happily until Lily threw her diaper at him.

"Poo-Poo!" Lily giggled.

"And now you'll have to wash your face." Zoe smirked.

Lincoln sighed to his family, but at least they were all happy together.

"Just imagine Christmas with these guys." Zoe whispered.

"Don't even joke." Hercules whispered back.

"Well, it'll be one neither of us will ever forget." Zoe whispered back.

Hercules and Zoe laughed together as they went back home for the rest of the day so the Loud family could be together.


	23. Immature Dinner

The next night, the Weather family went and had dinner at the Loud house. Oddly enough, there were tables to separate the kids and adults. Lincoln sat with his five younger sisters and the Weather twins while his five older sisters sat at the adult table with their parents and the Weather couple. It was only fair, even if Hercules and Zoe were older than Lincoln, but there wasn't enough room in the house for everybody to just sit together.

"Okay, how is this even fair?" Zoe asked.

"Would you prefer if Mom and Dad sat with these kids?" Hercules replied. "No offense, Lincoln."

"It's okay, just get ready for chaos." Lincoln groaned as he hated sitting at this table.

"We're ready." Zoe said.

"In most families, the 'kiddie table' is something you only see at holidays," Lincoln told the twins. "But in a family as big as mine, it's part of everyday life."

"Seriously?!" The Weather twins asked out of shock.

Lincoln nodded to them, his life was crazy as the only boy in the house and being the middle child.

As soon as they sat down to eat, Lana poked her brother in the face with a wiener.

"Would you cut it out?!" Lincoln scolded as he tried to eat his dinner until Lola did the same thing. "Come on, man, stop it! I said cut it out!"

The blonde twins then kept hitting him with their wieners.

"When do you two even eat?" Hercules asked the Loud twins.

"Okay... We will..." Lana said before starting to eat.

Lincoln then went to get a glass of milk.

"Hey, do any of you guys like seafood?" Lana asked the twins. "See.... Food? BWAAAH!" she then stuck out her tongue to show mushed up food in her mouth rudely.

"Gross!" Zoe cringed.

"Hey, Zoe and Lucy," Lola smirked as she put fries in her teeth and squirted ketchup everywhere. "I VANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!"

Once the sisters saw they got ketchup on Lincoln, Zoe, and Hercules, then took out their fries and dunked ketchup on them.

"How were we the unlucky ones?" Hercules asked.

"You wanted to see what it was like to have more sisters and I wanted sisters." Zoe replied.

"For gosh sake's you guys, cut it out!" Lincoln groaned at his younger sisters, even Lisa was being immature.

"Well, at least Lucy hasn't done anything immature." Hercules said.

"Want some of my broccoli, Herc?" Zoe asked as she wasn't in the mood.

"Sure." Hercules shrugged.

Zoe then put the vegetables on his plate.

"How can you eat that broccoli when you know how much it suffered to get here?" Lucy drearily scolded.

"You realize that food don't have feelings, right?" Hercules asked, confusing.

"Oh, no?" Lucy asked before shoving the broccoli in his face. "Listen to the broccoli screaming, Hercules! LISTEN TO IT!"

"Ugh, can't we just eat our dinner in peace?!" Lincoln groaned.

"Did you say 'peas'?" Lana smirked before flicking the peas off of her fork which then accidentally hit Lisa.

"Oh, you wanna play?" Lisa glared. "Well... Let's play..."

"Oh, this can't end well." Hercules groaned.

Lisa then brought out a tiny catapult and launched mashed potatoes which only hit Lincoln. "My calibration seems to have been off by about sixteen degrees." she then assumed herself.

Lana then hit Lisa with her wiener. "Mine wasn't." she then smirked.

"Such a good thing this is only a one night thing." Zoe said.

"You said it." Hercules agreed.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Rita asked Atlas and Nicole.

Zoe and Hercules's eyes widened.

"We'll have to see, but this was a nice quiet dinner," Nicole smiled. "Plus this is a lovely meal."

"Only the best for friends and family." Lynn Sr replied.

"They can't be serious." Hercules said.

"We'll run it by the kids of course." Atlas suggested.

"Of course." Rita agreed. 

"I'm gonna ask to sit at the grown-up table." Lincoln decided.

"Count us in." Zoe and Hercules said.

"Ha!" Lola mocked.

"You really think they're gonna let you?" Lana added.

"Oooooohh!" the younger Loud sisters mocked before laughing.

"Mock and laugh at us all you want, but we are going to ask them." Zoe said.

"Wait and see while we leave you children behind." Lincoln narrowed his eyes.

Later that night at the Weather house...

"Hey, Herc, do you like Lynn?" Zoe asked. "She's about our age and she seems to love playing sports with you."

"She's nice." Hercules shrugged while trying not to blush.

Zoe hid a smirk. "So you do like her! I knew it!"

"I-I do not!" Hercules replied back blushing brighter and accidentally sending a dumbbell weight flying through the ceiling.

"HERCULES!" Atlas called.

"Sorry, Dad!" Hercules called back.

Zoe smirked. "Oh, wow."

"Okay, fine, maybe I do." Hercules blushed.

Zoe laughed. "I knew it all along."

Hercules rubbed his arm shyly.

"And now, it's time for my song." Zoe then took out her recorder.

"NO!" Hercules begged.

"I'm just kidding." Zoe said.

"You better be." Hercules narrowed his eyes.

Zoe laughed. "Lynn and Herc~"

"I'm serious!" Hercules glared.

Zoe laughed and ran off only for Hercules to chase her.


	24. Grown-Up Table

Later at the Loud house...

"Well, Lincoln, you've come to the right place," Clyde smiled to his best friend. "As an only child, I've been at the grownup table my whole life."

This was true.

"So have I." Hercules added about him and Zoe.

*So, do you three think you can help me?" Lincoln asked.

"Did Napoleon have a Napoleon complex?" Clyde replied before chuckling.

Lincoln didn't seem to know why Clyde chuckled from that.

"That's a grown-up table joke," Clyde told him. "You don't get it now, but you will soon. Now, don't worry. I have a sure-fire program that'll get your family to stop seeing you as a kid." 

"And start seeing me as a grown-up!" Lincoln added, then noticed Clyde was right on top of his stuffed animal, so he grabbed the bunny doll quickly. "Careful! You're giving Bun-Bun an ouchie!"

"This may be a bit challenging." Zoe said.

Phase One was Acting Like a Grown-Up. Lori, Luna, Luan, and Lynn are still in their pajamas and groggy, trying to enjoy their coffee.

"Good morning, everybody! Ah, nothing like that first cup of morning joe, ah, morning grown..." Lincoln came in and then sipped some coffee, but hated the taste so he accidentally spit all over his five older sisters and where they didn't seem to like that one bit.

Clyde gave a thumb's up as if that was good.

Later on, Lori was on her cell phone texting and Leni was filing her nails as Lincoln came in with the newspaper.

"Okay, I think he's taking this being at the adult's table a little overboard." Zoe whispered.

"Ah, let him have his moment." Hercules sighed.

"Hey, guys. There's a really interesting article in here about how kids are maturing faster these days," Lincoln said to his sisters. "They say eleven is the new fifteen."

Lori and Leni glanced at him and then went back to what they were doing. 

He soon turned on the TV and continued to act like he was mature. "Ooh, the House is debating the new highways bill. This should be fascinating."

Lori looked concerned. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Me? Never felt better. Though the back's a little stiff. Getting older ain't easy. Am I right, ladies?" Lincoln replied.

Lori and Leni simply shrugged before they went back to what they were doing. Clyde gave a thumb's up to this while Zoe and Hercules rolled their eyes.

Lola and Lana were soon fighting over a jump-rope.

"What's going on up there?!" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Don't worry, Dad, I got this," Lincoln said before looking to his twin sisters. "Now, children, if you can't share the jump rope, then neither of you gets to use it," he then took out scissors and cut the jump-rope which sent Lola and Lana flying. "Heh, kids. They just don't get it, huh, Dad?"

Lynn Sr. was unsure of how to react to that. Lola and Lana glared and then fought Lincoln for ruining their jump-rope.

While Lincoln was trying to be mature, Hercules was coming to Lynn.

"Oh, hey, Herc." Lynn smiled to her good friend.

"Hey, Lynn." Hercules smiled back.

"Do you mind showing me how much you can bench again?" Lynn asked.

"Um, not at all..." Hercules smiled, slightly blushing. "Shall we go to your backyard?"

"That might be safe, Lincoln's been acting doofier than usual." Lynn agreed.

"Oh, he's just making himself look mature so he can be at the adult table." Hercules said.

"He should count himself lucky," Lynn whispered. "I can't remember the last time I ate a chicken nugget."

"Chicken nuggets?" Hercules replied. "What do you mean? We had those last night."

"The grown-ups had something beefy, but the younger kids get like chicken nuggets and stuff like that." Lynn explained.

"You mean your parents think that food at the table should just be ones only adults would eat?" Hercules asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Lynn nodded. "Sometimes we have liver."

"Okay, that is it, I have got to have Mom and Dad speak to your parents and tell them that any kind of food, besides liver, can be allowed on the table and that they don't need two separate tables everyday." Hercules said as they walked outside.

"You are the bravest boy I've ever known." Lynn replied.

Once they got outside, they heard Lincoln scream out of pain which told them one thing.

"50 bucks says he just tried to shave." Lynn muttered.

"You would win that bet." Hercules muttered back. 

Lynn soon looked at the tree and thought she might do a little joke before he would show her how much he could bench. Hercules then got ready to show Lynn how much he could bench in order to impress her.

"Hey, Herc, could you lift up this tree?" Lynn joked.

"I can try." Hercules smirked.

"Show me then." Lynn replied.

Hercules continued to smirk as he lifted up the tree with ease.

"Wow, he can really do it." Lynn said to herself in astonishment.

Hercules soon put the tree back in the ground.

"Wowzer." Lynn smiled.

"Hot enough for ya?" Hercules smirked.

"At first I was just joking around, but I guess that was really a request." Lynn smiled.

"Silly girl..." Hercules replied before whispering. "Cute girl..."

"Did you just call me cute?" Lynn narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"No?" Hercules replied quickly.

Lynn still had a suspicious look at him.

"Um, let's see what else I can lift." Hercules said.

Lynn shrugged and went with him to check out his strength.

Later on, it was time for phase two of Clyde's plan: Advanced table manners and where there was a table filled with cardboard cut-outs of the Loud sisters.

"This is the grownup table simulator," Clyde told Lincoln. "Now, show me your salad fork."

"This one?" Lincoln picked up a random fork.

"No, that's the dinner fork," Zoe said. "Try again."

"Um..." Lincoln then tried again. "This one?"

"Yes." Zoe said as she saw that he picked up the right fork.

"Now, have some bread." Clyde suggested.

Lincoln then took some bread.

"WRONG!" Clyde scolded. "You just ate Lori's bread!" he then smirked to the dummy of the eldest Loud sister. "Don't worry, beautiful, I'll share my buns with you."

"Clyde, maybe I should teach Lincoln the rest of the way." Zoe suggested.

"What would you know about the grown-up table?" Clyde scoffed.

Zoe growled like a jungle cat with flames in her eyes which startled the boy instantly.

"I'll let you handle it from here." Clyde gulped.

"Thank you." Zoe smiled in zen then.

"What's next?" Lincoln asked.

"Casual dinner conversation." Zoe suggested.

"So, Lynn, how 'bout those Republicans?" Lincoln started.

"NO!" Zoe scolded. "You should never talk about politics!"

Clyde was about to agree, but was too scared to answer.

"Um... We could really use some rain?" Lincoln then tried.

"Yes." Zoe nodded in approval.

"You're getting better, Lincoln." Clyde smiled.

Later on, it was time for flash cards.

"Soup spoon... Salad fork... Butter knife... Dessert plate..." Lincoln listed before looking confused. "A candid picture of Lori?"

"Clyde..." Zoe groaned.

"Uh, how did that get in there?" Clyde smiled nervously.

Zoe rolled her eyes and soon waited outside the door while Clyde and Lincoln were getting dressed to look like a grown-up and where it took a while.

Lincoln came out with his hair combed down and he was wearing a suit.

"You look like a--" Zoe was about to deadpan.

"Come on, let's get ready for dinner." Lincoln said.

"You didn't let me finish." Zoe said.

"Is it nice?" Lincoln asked.

Zoe hesitated, but then sighed. "No, it's not."

"If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." Clyde told her.

"But then I would never speak," Zoe replied. "Anyway, good luck."

"Thanks, Zoe." Lincoln replied.


	25. A Tale of Two Tables

At the Weather's, they were getting ready for another dinner at the Loud house, but this time with Lincoln at the grown-up table.

"And to the kiddies table we go," Zoe sighed. "Oh, well, at least Lincoln will be at the adult's table."

"I'm gonna have a word with Mr. and Mrs. Loud after tonight." Hercules decided maturely.

"Are you gonna ask if you can marry Lynn?" Zoe smirked.

"No." Hercules said.

Zoe only laughed.

"Stop that!" Hercules chased her again.

"Hercules, leave your sister alone and Zoe, no laughing at your brother." Atlas said.

"Sorry, Dad." the Weather twins replied.

"Be on your best behavior, we're going with the Louds again." Nicole gently reminded.

"We know." The Weather twins said.

Soon enough, they came next door just as Lincoln had talked his parents into letting him sit with them for dinner tonight.

"I hope you guys like liver." Rita told their guests.

"We'll be at the kiddies table." The Weather Twins said before going off to the table in the kitchen.

"Enjoy." Lynn Sr told them.

Lincoln grinned as he was finally getting what he wanted.

"I am so glad I am not eating liver." Zoe said.

"We're having chicken nuggets." Lisa told her.

"Oh, I love chicken nuggets!" Zoe beamed, showing her perky side.

"Lucky that we chose the kiddies table than the adults table." Hercules said.

"Even though you'd rather sit with Lynn?" Zoe teased.

"Ooh." The Loud sisters that were at the kid's table smirked.

"ZOE!" Hercules scolded.

Zoe laughed at her brother.

"Let's just eat." Hercules said.

The younger kids had chicken nuggets while Lincoln and the 'grown-ups' had liver. Lincoln was soon finding the grown-up table to be boring as there weren't jokes or songs allowed at the table while the kid's table allowed jokes and songs.

"Beans, beans, the musical fruit! The more you eat, the more you-~" Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lucy sang.

Lana then smirked as she made noises from her armpit.

"Gross." Hercules laughed.

"Very funny." Zoe rolled her eyes about Lana.

Lana laughed before sitting back down. Lincoln quietly chuckled as he saw that.

"Looks like someone misses the kid's table." Hercules whispered.

Zoe nodded as she dipped her nugget in honey mustard just how she liked it. Hercules was happy to eat chicken nuggets. Lily cooed and giggled to the Weather twins. Hercules smiled down at Lily.

"Hi!" Lily giggled.

"Hi there!" Hercules cooed back.

Lily giggled and gently reached up to him with her tiny hand. Hercules soon gently held her hand. Lily giggled.

"Wow, Hercules, I've never seen Lily warm up to someone new like that," Lola smiled. "It's like you and Zoe are part of the family!"

"Yeah, I guess." Hercules said.

It was a good dinner for the Weather twins, but not so much for Lincoln.

"Would you guys like dessert?" Nicole poked her head in to her children.

"Yes, please." The Weather twins smiled.

Nicole came back in the kitchen. "They would, Rita."

"All right, give me a sec." Rita nodded.

"I wonder what dessert they'll have at the adult table." Hercules said.

The Weather twins enjoyed sundaes with the younger Loud sisters.

"Okay, you're all excused." Rita told the older Loud sisters and Lincoln once they finished dinner.

"Oh, come on!" Lincoln complained before returning to his mature self. "Uh, Mother, I believe you have forgotten dessert."

"Oh, that's just for the younger kids, honey." Rita told him.

"She's kidding, right?" Zoe asked.

"Mom and Dad always let us have dessert if we want some." Hercules pouted as he ate his sundae.

"Really?" Lana asked.

"Mostly if we've been good, but yeah, usually ice cream and we'd sit together on the couch and just be together..." Zoe smiled at the old times before they moved to Royal Woods. "We'd talk about each other's days... Mom would scoop up the ice cream... We'd just be together and then it would be our bedtime."

"That sounds like a wonderful time." Lola said.

"It really was..." Hercules sighed. "Just me and Zoe..."

"And, well, of course our pets, though we didn't have as many as you guys." Zoe added.

The five younger Loud sisters smiled to that, even Lucy.

"Whoa! None of us have ever seen Lucy smile." Lana said.

"You have a nice smile, Lucy." Hercules smiled.

"Don't get used to it." Lucy replied drearily as always, even though she had a smile on her face.

"Alright." Zoe said.

Lucy nodded.

After a while, the Weather family went back home.

"Mom, Dad, I think we should try to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Loud into letting any food at the adult table and only have two different tables for Thanksgiving and also let there be dessert." Hercules spoke to his parents.

"You know, I wanted to say something about that, but I wasn't sure how to, you have a good point, son." Atlas agreed.

"I agree." Nicole said.

"You think there'll be enough room in the Loud house for one big table for everyone to sit at?" Zoe asked.

"I'm sure of it," Hercules said. "Especially if we give them a much bigger table."

"Wanna help?" Atlas stood up.

"Would I?!" Hercules beamed.

Atlas then put safety goggles over his son's eyes.

"Then let's get started." Atlas said as he put on safety goggles.

"Father Son Teamwork!" Hercules and Atlas cheered and ran to their tool shed.

"We should leave them to their teamwork." Nicole smiled.

"Sure, Mom." Zoe agreed.

Nicole and Zoe then decided to go get their nails done together while the men would make a new table for the Loud house that would be able to hold all of them and where it would take them all night.

At the nail salon...

Zoe was getting her nails done and then looked beside her to see not her mother, but a familiar Hispanic born girl. "Hey, aren't you that girl who picks on Lincoln?" she then asked.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" the girl glared, she had long hair tied in a low ponytail, a purple hooded sweatshirt, blue jean shorts, and black shoes.

"Well, cut it out, or else I'll deal with you." Zoe glared back.

"Well, how else am I supposed to show him my feelings for him?" The girl asked.

"Wait, you like him?" Zoe looked back.

"Well... Yeah, you know how it is..." the girl shrugged.

"Did you have to punch him though when he kissed you?" Zoe then asked.

"I was surprised, how else was I supposed to react out of surprise?!" The girl asked.

"I guess you have a point." Zoe then understood the girl a little better now.

"Anyway, I came here to do a little prepping." The girl said.

"Same here," Zoe nodded. "Sometimes I just need a break with Mom, ya know?"

"Oh, you bet." The girl smiled.

Zoe smiled back. "We got off on the wrong foot, I'm Zoe Weather."

"Ronnie-Anne Santiago." the girl gave her name.

"Your brother wouldn't happen to be Bobby, would it?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, that's him..." Ronnie-Anne nodded.

"I thought I could see a resemblance." Zoe remarked.

They both soon went back to relaxing. They even got pedicures together. Nicole smiled as she saw her daughter having fun before it would be time for them to go back home.

"Hey, uh, don't tell anyone about this, all right?" Ronnie-Anne said to the perky goth.

"My lips are sealed." Zoe promised.

"Thanks." Ronnie-Anne smiled.

Zoe smiled back.

Soon enough, it was time to go back home. The father and son were almost done with the table once the mother and daughter came home and where the table was almost finished.

"Hmm... Should we make them a cloth or not?" Atlas asked his son.

"It would be a nice touch." Hercules said.

Atlas nodded, then looked as Nicole came in. "Ah, honey, mind sewing a tablecloth for a table of thirteen?"

Nicole seemed to be already on the job.

"Uh, I think Mom's already on it, Dad." Zoe giggled.

"I sure am." Nicole said.

Atlas, Hercules, and Zoe smiled as Nicole sewed like the wind.

"I wonder how Lincoln is doing?" Zoe said before she started to draw a huge circle in the living room before adding different symbols around it and then drew a star symbol in the middle.

Later...

"So, Lincoln, how's the grown-up table, a dream come true?" Zoe asked.

"More like a nightmare." Lincoln sounded traumatized.

"So, you gonna ask them if you can go back to the kiddies table?" Zoe asked.

"Yes..." Lincoln nodded. "I can't take it anymore."

"You sure, Linc?" Zoe asked. "I mean, you tried so hard to get to the grown-up table."

"The grown-up table is so boring." Lincoln said.

"Hmm..." Zoe hummed as she wondered what he could do. "Maybe you should act your age."

"I'll first ask them." Lincoln said.

"Okay." Zoe said.

Lincoln then went to try to do that. Zoe then took out her hand and blew on her nails as they were freshly polished and where this was Lincoln's dream.

"Look, you guys. I thought about it, and I really don't belong here," Lincoln came to his family. "I think I should go back to the kiddie table."

Unfortunately their answer to that wasn't exactly the answer he was hoping for.

"You can't go back," Luna said in a trance. "You can never go back, bro!"

"You're one of us now..." Leni said in a zombified voice. "A grown-up!"

"Leave him alone, it's his decision, in this dream, he wants to go back to the kiddie table." Zoe said.

"Zoe?" Lincoln looked over. "What're you doing in my dream?"

"Me and my brother have the power to go into people's dreams with the help of magic and where as he already showed you has incredible strength, like god-strength just like Dad." Zoe said.

"Um... Wow..." Lincoln's eyes widened.

"Yes, now allow me to help you before this nightmare consumes you." Zoe replied.

"Yes, please." Lincoln begged as a chair was about to grab him.

"Remember, this isn't real, it's just a-" Zoe was about to say until she saw the Loud parents with turkeys on their heads. "What the?!"

Zoe soon sighed before they heard an explosion from the wall as a heroic figure came flying in and where she knew who that must have been. "You have issues." She then said to Lincoln.

"I sure do, but looks like someone else is going to join in the dream to help out." Lincoln said.

Zoe then hummed superhero theme music.

"Have no fear, Hercules Weather is here!" Hercules called and came to help Lincoln in his nightmare.

Lincoln's parents seemed to turned into monstrous turkeys and went to attack Hercules. Lincoln screamed and flinched for protection.

"You take Lincoln out of here, I'll handle the turkey monster!" Hercules told Zoe.

"You got it, besides, the entrance to the kiddie table is wide open." Zoe smirked.

The monster turkeys both soon looked back and were embarrassed that they forgot about the entrance to the kiddie table.

"Time to see if these turkeys are chicken." Hercules smirked.

Zoe bore a deadpan look. "This was a lot of fun until you just said that."

"Just get him to the kiddie table." Hercules said before he used heat vision on the turkey monsters.

Zoe grabbed Lincoln's hand and pulled him away while he screamed out of fear. Hercules began to fight off more and more turkey monsters. They seemed to be multiplying like a zombie invasion.

"Augh, get out of here before I stuff you for Thanksgiving!" Hercules growled as he fought.

All of the turkey monsters soon got scared by that word and ran out of the house.

"Yeah, you better leave this house!" Hercules laughed in victory.

Lincoln was soon back at the kiddie table.

"All right, Lincoln, you need to find a way for your parents to have you back at the kiddie table." Zoe told the white-haired boy.

"Wait, maybe I should do what you suggested earlier." Lincoln said.

"Couldn't hurt to try." Zoe smirked.

"I'll do it in the morning." Lincoln smirked.

Zoe nodded.

Hercules came over. "Turkeys are stuffed."

A random tumbleweed soon passed them.

"Can we go now?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, you both can go." Lincoln said.

Hercules and Zoe then disappeared and once they did, Lincoln woke up and his mind was blown by the Weather twins. That dream felt so real, but unknown to him, magic was real and Hercules and Zoe had access to the magical barrier and where the Weather twins were washing off the circle. It would all be up to fate for when Lincoln would have dinner with his parents and his five older sisters.

"You guys did a great job with the table," Zoe told her family. "I wish I could've done something to help."

"You did help Zoe you and Hercules helped Lincoln with his nightmare." Nicole said.

"I guess so..." Zoe replied.

"You can help us with bringing the table to the Loud house." Atlas said.

"Okay." Zoe cracked a small smile.

"Thatta girl." Nicole smiled since her daughter was happy now.


	26. Food Fight

The Weather family soon carried the table and tablecloth to the Loud house. This would be a good gift for the family. Lincoln ditched the suit and wore what he usually wore with his hair slightly messed up. There was soon a knocking at the door.

"I wanna get the door!" Lola ran.

"No, me, ME!" Lana ran after her.

Lori rolled her eyes and opened the door to see the Weather family. "Hey, guys."

"We brought you and your family a gift." Atlas said.

"Oh, that's nice, but it's not Christmas." Lori replied as she mindlessly texted on her phone.

"This table is for all of you to share so you all can have enough room for your family and guests." Nicole said.

"Oh... That's literally nice of you guys." Lori had to admit.

"This way all of you can have food that aren't like liver and can also have dessert." Zoe smiled as they brought the table and tablecloth inside.

"I can't remember the last time I had dessert," Lori smirked. "Except for maybe with my Bobby Boo Boo Bear~"

They soon got the table and tablecloth in the dinning room.

Lynn Sr and Rita soon saw what they were doing.

"The Weathers made a table for us." Lori told her parents.

"And it's twice as big as the grown-up table." Lynn said.

"Honestly guys, I think this gift's a little 'wooden'," Luan said before laughing. "Get it?"

Everyone simply groaned while Lynn Sr. laughed at the joke. Rita then began to make dinner for her family and where this time, there was enough room for everyone.

"Lincoln Loud in the hooouse!" Lincoln came in the room and sat at his part of the grown-up table, not noticing it had been enlarged. "Where my grown-ups at? Are you ready to chow?" he then played with his silverware.

"Do you think he'll notice the new table?" Rita asked her husband.

"I'm more concerned why he's acting up like that." Lynn Sr replied.

"I vant to suck your blood!" Lincoln put asparagus in his teeth like Lola did with french fries the other night.

"Lincoln, please don't do that." Rita told him.

"Why are they such spoilsports?" Zoe whispered.

"You know how important manners are," Hercules replied. "I once heard when we had a babysitter when we were babies that I pounded my highchair so hard that my bowl landed on my head."

"Yikes." Zoe said.

"Yo, that was mine!" Luna glared as Lincoln took her roll.

"Was it?" Lincoln replied like a smart aleck. "Hey, Leni, you like seafood? See? Food? BLAAAAUGH!" he then stuck out his tongue with mushed up food in his mouth.

"Lincoln, gross!" Leni grimaced.

"Oh, this can't end well." Zoe groaned.

"Hey, how about those Republicans?" Lincoln smirked as he talked with his mouth wide open and food gushed everywhere.

"Lincoln, say it, don't spray it!" Lynn groaned.

"I didn't hear the magic word... PEAS!" Lincoln replied as he flicked peas right back at her.

"Oh, this can't end well at all." Hercules groaned with his twin sister.

"Ohh, it is ON!" Lynn looked ready to fight, but then remembered her manners and then tried to calm herself down. "I mean... Grow up, Lincoln."

"Good grub, Dad, it reminds me of a song," Lincoln replied which made Zoe and Hercules look in horror. "Beans, beans, the musical fruit, the more you eat, the more you-" he then farted on cue. "EVERYBODY, NOW!" he then continued.

"Oh, why?" The Weather twins groaned.

"Lincoln Loud, that is enough!" Lynn Sr scolded.

"I thought you were ready for the grown-up side, but clearly you are not." Rita agreed.

Lincoln smiled, then saw his five younger sisters coming to the table. "Huh? What're you guys doing at the grown-up table?"

"This is our new table, Lincoln, the Weathers made it for all of us." Lucy explained.

Lincoln soon realized that this was a new table.

"I think it's an exceptional adjustment to our home, but now we can all mingle with each other without being split up." Lisa said as she took her seat after helping Lily into her highchair.

"You can sit next to me, Hercules~" Lola batted her eyelashes.

"Uh..." Hercules said, uncomfortably.

Lola grinned and giggled. "You should come to one of my pageants."

"I'll be sure to." Hercules said.

Lola giggled.

"Wow, chicken nuggets!" Luan smiled. "I haven't seen these in years!"

"A special treat for us all." Rita allowed.

"And we'll be getting rid of liver." Lynn Sr. said.

"And sundaes for everyone." Nicole smiled.

"YAY!" The Loud kids cheered as this was the best dinner ever.

"Ah, what the heck?" Lynn Sr. shrugged before they started a food fight.

The younger Loud kids started it and even the older Loud kids joined in.

Hercules was about to protest until Zoe smirked and hit him in the face with a bowl of mashed potatoes. "Oh, it's on." he then smirked back.

Zoe laughed. Hercules and Zoe then threw potatoes at each other and even squirted their ketchup bottles.

"Ah, peace and quiet." Lynn Sr sighed.

"Did you say peas?" Rita smirked.

Everyone in the dinning room was soon in a food fight. Even Atlas and Nicole couldn't help but find themselves joining in and where this had to be the most fun they had at dinner ever.

"Come on, guys, let's 'ketchup'." Zoe laughed as she took out the bottle of ketchup and squirted it.

"Ah, it's good to be home." Lincoln smiled.

Sadly, dinner and the food fight were both over as the Weather family had to go home.

The Loud family waved and said their goodbyes as their neighbors went home after another misadventure at the Loud House.

"Too bad they can't come with us on the road trip." Lincoln frowned.

"Oh, honey, they might be busy." Rita told her white-haired son.

"Or they might not." Lincoln said.

Later at the Weather house, Lynn Sr and Rita called Atlas and Nicole, inviting them if they wanted to, to come on their family road trip next weekend if the were free and where they were all free that weekend. Atlas and Nicole talked it over.

"Would you like to come, Zoe?" Nicole asked. "If not, you can stay home alone."

"I think I'll come to this one." Zoe agreed to a road trip for once.

"Same with me." Hercules said.

"All right then, Hercules, get plenty of sleep the night before, and Zoe, stay up as late as you can and take some cold medicine so you can sleep without getting sick." Atlas then said.

Hercules and Zoe high-fived each other and where that's what the Weather twins did so then they would be ready for the trip. The road trip was set up next weekend and before everyone knew it, it was the night before they would all hit the road and where Hercules woke up the middle of the night as he was so excited for the trip. Zoe was a night owl, so she was up at 11:00 watching a movie on her laptop to pass the time until she would feel sleepy.


	27. The Sweet Spot

Hercules and Zoe could both see Lincoln up to something.

"Hey, Z, wanna go next door real quick?" Hercules asked.

"What if the Louds think we're burglars?" Zoe looked up since it was late at night and everyone had to be asleep by now.

"I just want to make sure Lincoln isn't up to anything funny." Hercules said.

"Well... All right, I've seen this movie a million times already and it gets shorter every time I watch it." Zoe agreed.

They soon quietly got out of the house to see Lincoln moving around in his room.

"Whoa, who's there?" Lincoln yelped.

Hercules and Zoe came to the door.

"Guys, you're up late." Lincoln noticed.

"And you're not?" Hercules asked.

"Well... Yeah..." Lincoln admitted. "I'm working on a plan to get the best seat in the family van AKA Vanzilla."

"What's the plan?" Zoe asked.

"You see, every seat in Vanzilla offers one torture worse than the other." Lincoln began as he pulled up his mattress to show a plan drawn out on it.

"Wow." Hercules said.

"Getting stuck next to Lily's car seat is no good," Lincoln began. "She spit up on my comic book and threw beets at me, and the back row is so far away from Mom and Dad that it turns into the Wild, Wild West, I got stuck with Lola and Lana that time."

"Yikes!" Hercules and Zoe said.

"And that's just the beginning, this seat is in Dad's sight line and has one working speaker." Lincoln continued.

"What's so bad about the one working speaker?" Hercules asked.

"Last time, Mom and Dad's 'song' came on..." Lincoln groaned.

"Must have been a nightmare." Zoe said.

"You have no idea..." Lincoln groaned. "There's also the sticky, the soggy, the springy, and the slanty."

"And your plan is...?" Hercules asked.

"I found the perfect seat," Lincoln circled the seat he desired in the van. "I call it The Sweet Spot."

"Cool." Zoe smiled.

"Tomorrow, it will be mine, 'cuz I'm gonna stake it out." Lincoln smirked.

"Nice," Hercules smiled before getting curious. "But then who's going to-"

Lincoln went to leave already as soon as the final light went out and he came to the van.

"What were you going to say?" Zoe asked Hercules, knowing Lincoln would be right back.

"I was going to ask him of who was going to sit next to him?" Hercules told her.

"I bet he didn't think about that." Zoe smirked.

After a short while, Lincoln came back to think of who to sit next to him. "Okay, it definitely can't be Luan."

"Is there enough room for two people to sit next to you?" Hercules asked.

"I thought we were going in Dad's truck?" Zoe replied.

"I kind of talked Mom and Dad into letting us go with the Loud's in their vehicle." Hercules said.

Zoe narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sure no one will mind if you sleep next to me and Lincoln." Hercules replied.

"Well, okay, but if I drool on you, I'm sorry." Zoe replied back.

"I'll deal with it." Hercules said.

"Great," Lincoln said before he was about to run off again before getting stopped by Hercules. "Heeey!" he then frowned.

"Who's gonna sit behind us?" Hercules asked.

Lincoln soon closed the door before starting to complain. Hercules looked shocked while Zoe smirked.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Lincoln then calmed down. "Definitely not Lana, definitely not Lori, she spends the whole time texting Bobby which means she gets carsick... I got it, Lisa!"

"Perfect!" Hercules smiled.

"True, she won't shut up about the dangers are car travel, but the great thing about the Sweet Spot is that it has one working window, the wind will drown her out." Lincoln smirked.

"Perfect." Zoe said.

Lincoln then went to talk Lisa into agreeing to sitting behind him tomorrow and where it was easy for her to agree. Lisa then thought about something as Lincoln came back to his room. Zoe soon yawned as she was starting to get sleepy.

"Better get some sleep." Hercules said.

Zoe nodded.

"Lincoln!" Lisa called.

"What Sweet Spot?!" Lincoln panicked. "I mean, hey..."

"I have one addendum to our legally binding verbal agreement," Lisa replied. "I'll sit behind you only if Luna's not next to me. Her singing gives me an extreme case of tinnitus."

"You got it." Hercules said.

Lisa then left Lincoln alone.

Hercules and Lincoln then went to talk to Luna as she listened to her rock music to bed.

"Sure, I'll sit up front, dudes," Luna replied as she lifted one headphone piece off to talk to them so she wouldn't wake Luan. "As long as Lori isn't near me. I don't need to get ralphed on by the Princess of Puke."

"You got it." Hercules whispered.

Luna then went back to sleep.

Lincoln and Hercules then negotiated with all the sisters to make sure they would get the Sweet Spot in the van and where everything was working perfectly.

"And Leni goes here, and we're done!" Lincoln finished up.

"Perfect." Hercules smiled before he erased the words 'Sweet Spot' so then in case the girls would sneak into Lincoln's room.

Lincoln went to sleep at the Sweet Spot until 6:00 in the morning. Hercules then decided to get back home, then looked around for Zoe, but then heard her in the bathroom and went ahead, but left the door unlocked for her.

Zoe was then on her way home until she ran into the Loud sisters.

"Do you know what Lincoln is up to?" Lola asked.

Zoe shrugged, acting like she didn't know anything. Lola soon snuck into Lincoln's room.

"You do realize you are going into his room without his permission, right?" Zoe asked.

"That's not the hot issue right now." Lori glared.

"We know he's up to something, he woke us all up." Lana agreed.

"Just to make sure each of you were happy with who you got to sit next to." Zoe said.

The Loud sisters glared.

Lola came back in the hallway. "There's nothing in there but his stupid bed and comic books!"

"Well... Good night..." Zoe walked away.

"Wait, I remember seeing something under his mattress." Lisa said.

Zoe's eyes widened.

Lisa went to take a closer look and where she was right only she didn't count on the words 'Sweet Spot' to be erased. "There's something there..." she adjusted her glasses. "I can't figure out what though."

"Maybe you were dreaming, Lisa," Leni shrugged. "I have bad fashion nightmares all the time."

"Let's just get back to sleep." Lola said.

"Yes, go to sleep..." Zoe agreed.

Lily fell asleep in Lori's arms with her pacifier in her mouth.

"Suckers." Zoe whispered with a smirk as she left the Loud house for the night and where luckily this time, there weren't any mishaps.

Rita thought it was odd that it was a very quiet night, but she continued to get as much sleep as they could get since they were hitting the road at 6:00 in the morning and where hopefully, nothing would be ruined. Lincoln fell asleep in the Sweet Spot as his plan had worked like a charm and where nothing seemed to ruin his plan. Lisa was still suspicious, but she went into her bed after Lily was placed in her crib and where everything seemed peaceful.


	28. Specter Hunter

Soon enough, it was 6:25 and the Loud sisters were woken up by their parents. Zoe was wide awake, but once everyone started to wake up, she got sleepy, so she took her medicine to make herself fall asleep so she wouldn't get carsick. Hercules was wide awake as well and didn't need any medicine to keep him awake. He took out a pillow and put it in his lap so Zoe could sleep easier and put her music over her ears. They soon ate breakfast and got to their seats.

Lynn Sr and Rita were coming out to the van and it was time to go and hit the road.

"Ya know, this was my dad's first car." Lynn Sr said to a very tired Nicole.

"You don't say." Nicole yawned.

"And his dad's first car... And his dad's..." Lynn Sr continued.

Nicole snored as she fell sleep standing up.

"I take it she isn't all the way awake early in the morning." Lynn Sr. said to Atlas who was wide awake.

Atlas took his wife's hand. "Not really, she hasn't been much of a morning person after the twins were born."

"Well, I hope she'll be awake when we start heading off to the road." Lynn Sr. said.

"Come on, honey, easy does it." Atlas helped his sleepy wife.

Nicole began mutter out some words. Atlas helped Nicole to her seat and put his arm around her in comfort. Nicole muttered again and lay her head against his chest. He soon put her seat-belt on. He then smiled as he found his wife so cute when she was sleeping. Zoe was knocked out due to the medicine and staying up all night so she wouldn't feel sick today.

"Sleep well, Sis." Hercules smiled.

Zoe gently snored as she had fallen asleep. The van was then ready to go and the Loud family had their first road trip with the Weather family and where nothing seemed to get in their way. Who knows what could've happened if Hercules hadn't helped Lincoln? Hopefully no one would have to find out.

It was a long trip, but they went to the Grand Canyon, a typical family road trip spot.

"Ooh." Zoe smiled.

"Here it is, the Grand Canyon." Lynn Sr showed his kids.

"Fascinating geological architecture," Lisa marveled at the sight. She soon saw she had confused her siblings. She then sighed as she felt so alone being the only genius in the family. "Typical mortal responses..."

"Aw, poor Lisa..." Hercules comforted.

"Anyway, this sight is amazing." Lincoln said.

"I just wish it didn't take seven hours to see it." Nicole smiled.

"Yeah." Hercules nodded in agreement.

It was a great road trip and it was another happy ending for the Loud and Weather families, but of course, they would have an adventure someday. No one knew what it could be, but they would all just have to wait.

Roughly a week later, Hercules and Zoe were on their way to the Loud house with their pillows, snacks, and sodas as they were going to have a fun night with Lincoln.

"Oh, I am so excited." Hercules smiled.

"This will be a fun night." Zoe agreed.

They soon arrived at the door.

Lincoln opened the door and smirked. "Ah, hey, guys."

"Hey, Lincoln." The Weather twins smiled.

"Come on in." Lincoln walked them inside.

"So, you ready for the finale?" Atticus asked.

"You bet, you guys are?" Lincoln replied.

"Totally, I got cream soda." Zoe showed her drinks.

"I got the popcorn." Hercules showed bags of popcorn.

"All right, let's get settled in." Lincoln said.

They then huddled in front of the TV to get ready.

"I'm surprised no one else wants the TV tonight." Zoe said since the Loud sisters were all home.

"Yeah, I took care of each of them." Lincoln said.

"Whoa, no way..." Hercules blinked.

"I mean I distracted each of them with their favorite thing." Lincoln said.

"Smart kid." Hercules admitted.

"Is Clyde coming over?" Zoe looked around since Lincoln and the boy were best friends.

"Yeah, is he?" Hercules added. "I know he wouldn't want to miss this."

"Actually, we're watching it at our own houses." Lincoln explained.

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"It's get awkward, you guys know how Clyde gets around Lori." Lincoln reminded them.

"Oh, right... Wait, how did you get Lucy to stay in her room?" Hercules asked.

"Lucy?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm right here." Lucy suddenly appeared as she was sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

"How long have you been there?" Hercules asked.

"For a few hours," Lucy replied. "It's the season premiere of my favorite show, Vampires of Melancholia."

"Dang it, I nearly forgot about that." Zoe said.

"This is the episode of ARGGH that everyone is going to be talking about at school tomorrow!" Lincoln told his goth sister. "Please let us watch it? Pretty please with a black cherry on top?"

"I'm sorry, Lincoln, but you know the rule," Lucy replied. "I was here first."

Hercules soon whispered an idea to Lincoln.

Lincoln overheard this and then smirked. "You watch your show on the big color TV,' he then said. "We'll just go watch the show on Dad's crummy, old, black-and-white TV."

"Black and white are my favorite colors." Lucy replied.

"Mine too." Zoe said.

"Yeah, it'll make watching my show a little more spooky!" Lincoln continued.

"Spooky is also my favorite color." Lucy replied.

"Same with me." Zoe said.

"Zoe, stay out of this." Hercules whispered.

"Mind if me and Lucy borrow your dad's TV, Lincoln?" Zoe asked.

Zozo?!" Hercules frowned.

"Come on, Zoe, we don't need this color TV." Lucy droned.

"Yeah." Zoe nodded in agreement.

Hercules sighed. "I've lost Zozo."

Lucy and Zoe then left the room to watch TV in monochrome and where Lincoln carried his father's TV into Lucy and Lynn's room. Zoe sat with Lucy to watch the vampire show instead.

"How can two colors be so heavy?" Lincoln groaned.

"Lincoln, I'm the one that's carrying it, remember?" Hercules asked while carrying the TV with ease.

"Oh, right." Lincoln smiled sheepishly.

"Now, where's that plug?" Hercules asked once he set the TV down. "Ah, there it is." he then picked up the plug and plugged in the TV only for the power to go out.

"Oh, you can't be serious." Hercules groaned.


	29. Left in the Dark

The Loud kids then murmured in confusion as they cme out of their rooms and the power was out in their house. The Weather twins soon joined them in the hall.

"All right, everyone, calm down!" Lori called orders since she was the oldest.

Every one of them soon calmed down.

"Guys! I can't see anything!" Leni cried out. "I think I've gone blind!"

"That's because the power has gone out." Zoe said.

"Hercules was just plugging in the old TV for Lucy and Zoe and it must've made the lights go out." Lincoln replied.

"Of course it's your friends' fault, Lincoln." Lori glared.

"Hey!" Hercules glared back. "How was it my fault?!"

"Hey, I know why the lights went out, 'cuz they liked each other!" Luan laughed.

This caused everyone else in there to groan.

"Anyway, it's not Lincoln's fault." Hercules scolded Lori.

"That's right." Zoe said.

"Luan's joke was so good, it deserved a cookie." Lisa said as she gave her joking sister a treat.

"Oh, thanks," Luan smiled as she then ate the cookie and something changed about her. "So anyway, what did one light bulb say to the other?"

"Luan, you're glowing." Hercules said once he noticed her glowing.

"Hey, wow!" Luan smiled.

"Everyone back away from Luan," Lori warned before scolding. "Lisa, Mom and Dad said you're not allowed to use your siblings as experimental guinea pigs anymore!"

"Anymore?" Zoe asked. "You mean this isn't the first time she's experimented on you guys?"

"Last time she made my face swell up." Leni replied.

"Yikes!" The Weather twins winced.

Yeah..." Lori nodded before glaring to Lisa.

"Well, at least we can see her." Zoe said.

"All I did was infuse the bioluminescent DNA of the Aequorea victoria jellyfish into a cookie," Lisa nodded. "I call them Gloweos."

"Lori, may I suggest that we all stay close to Luan now?" Hercules asked.

"I couldn't agree more, you guys heard Hercules." Lori agreed.

They all soon huddled together around Luan.

"I always knew I was the light of your life." Luan giggled.

"Oh, brother." Zoe groaned.

"Okay, so how about we get the power back on?" Lincoln suggested.

"Hey, when Mom and Dad are out, I'm in charge," Lori glared. "So first, we need a head count to make sure we're all here."

Hercules soon did a head count.

"Okay, eleven of you and me and Zoe make thirteen, we're all here." Hercules replied.

"You forgot me." Lucy came up behind him.

"Oh, right, plus Lucy makes fourteen." Hercules said.

"Can I go flip the circuit breaker and get the lights back on before Lucy gives Hercules a heart attack?" Lincoln asked.

"Again, in charge," Lori glared. "I'll do it. Where's the circuit breaker thingy?"

"In the basement." Lincoln replied.

"I'll do it." Hercules volunteered.

"No, no, Lori's in charge, she should do it." Zoe smirked.

Lori seemed too afraid of the dark to agree that she should go into the basement.

"Here, Lori, I'll go for you." Hercules offered.

"Oh, uh, you don't have to do that, but if you really want to." Lori smiled nervously.

"That's one of the brightest ideas you've had for a while!" Luan laughed to Hercules.

Hercules soon went ahead before they noticed Luan no longer glowing. "Um, Luan, you're no longer glowing." He then said.

"Oooh, I thought I was staying in tonight, but I guess I'm going out." Luan replied.

"Let's just get down into the basement." Hercules said as he made his way down the stairs.

"Got any more cookies?" Zoe asked Lisa.

"Yeah, we won't tell." Lori added in with a promise.

"Negative. That was the only one," Lisa replied. "Prototype."

"Oh, great." Hercules said.

There was then a wooden creak heard in the basement.

"What was that?" Hercules wondered, trying not to freak out.

"Probably nothing." Zoe said.

"THERE'S A GHOST IN THE BASEMENT!" Lola and Lana cried out.

"I'm pretty sure it isn't a ghost." Hercules said.

"You need some help, Hercules, and it's gonna be me so we can protect our sisters," Lincoln put his hands on his hips firmly. "For I am Cadet Lincoln! Highly trained student of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters! Or...ARRGH!"

"You better have Clyde come with." Zoe said.

"Bingo," Lincoln agreed as he took out his walkie-talkie. "Cadet Clyde, this is Cadet Lincoln, forget the plan, I'm gonna need back-up."

"I wonder when he'll get here?" Zoe said.

Clyde wasted no time and came right over to the Loud house.

"Now." Hercules smirked to his twin sister.

"If there's a ghost, I hope it eats you first." Zoe replied.

"Sure you do." Hercules smirked.

"Cadet Clyde, reporting for duty!" Clyde saluted, but then saw the eldest Loud sister. "L-L-Lori!?"

"Clyde, you okay?" Zoe asked.

"Must abort mission!" Clyde suddenly left.

"Told ya it would get awkward." Lincoln said to Hercules.

"And you were right." Hercules said.

"We will now descend into the scariest place in the house: the basement," Lincoln narrated. "But fear not, with my official ARRGH! branded night vision goggles, I can see in the dark."

"Same with me." Hercules said as he brought out his own night vision goggles.

Lincoln then came down the stairs, but accidentally slipped and fell.

"You okay?" Zoe winced.

"The bad news is, my goggles are just a toy, and do not really see in the dark!" Lincoln replied. "The good news is, they cushioned my face! From the hard basement floor!"

"Oh, great." Zoe groaned.

"Hey! I think my video camera has a night vision setting." Luan offered.

"That's great!" Hercules smiled.

Lincoln decided to use the camera so it would be like on his TV Show. Zoe joined them, she cracked a stick and it glowed, revealing it was a glow stick.

"Alright, into the basement we go." Zoe said.

The Weather twins and Lincoln then ventured into the basement to bring the power back on.

"Okay, Luan, no jokes while we are down here." Zoe said.

"Aw, but I like dark humor!" Luan replied.

"Fine." Zoe groaned.

"Is someone touching my hand?" Leni asked.

"You're touching your own hand, but mine feels warm and sweaty now." Lynn replied.

"Lynn, that's my hand!" Hercules told her.

"Oops, sorry, dude." Lynn said blushing a bit for some reason.

"I hate basements." Lori groaned.

"They can be creepy." Zoe said.

There was then an eerie sound heard which made nearly all of the girls scream.

"Don't freak out," Lincoln told them. "It's just the pipe settling."

"Whew." Zoe sighed.

Another creepy sound was then heard.

"Don't be scared, it's just your cat." Hercules told them.

"Are we getting closer?" Zoe asked.

"I think so." Hercules replied as he helped her out.

"Thank goodness." Zoe sighed.

They kept wandering around in the dark. 'Zoe held out her glow stick as close as she could get.

"Now, it should be close by." Hercules said.

"Lincoln... LINCOLN!" a voice called.

"IT'S THE GHOST AND IT KNOWS MY NAME!" Lincoln panicked.

"That voice seems familiar." Hercules said.

"It's the ghost." Zoe smirked.

Lincoln then screamed from her and where he had ended up in a laundry pile. Hercules narrowed his eyes.

"Hercules, I can feel your cold stare." Zoe replied.

Hercules soon found the circuit breaker and turned on the power.

"Lincoln, do you read me?" Clyde's voice came from the walkie-talkie.

"Clyde?" Lincoln picked up.

"I was just calling to say sorry for not being such a good ARRGH! cadet," Clyde replied. "And... Is your sister ready to date younger men?"

"Would you care to tell him the answer?" Zoe smirked at Lori.

"Never gonna happen!" Lori called back.

"And he reacts in 3, 2, 1." Hercules said.

Clyde flipped out once he heard Lori's voice and acted up again.

"Now to the TV!" Hercules called out.

"We can still get there first!" Lincoln raced with Hercules.

The Loud sisters began to try to get to the couch first. Hercules picked up Lincoln and ran as fast as he could and did a baseball home run slide on the family couch.

"We made it!" Lincoln cheered.

"Quick, turn it on!" Hercules told him.

Lincoln turned on the TV to their show.

'WOW! That was by far the best episode of ARRGH! ever! I'd hate to be you if you missed it!' Hunter Spector narrated as the show had ended as soon as the power came back on.

"Uh-oh, you girls might wanna take cover." Zoe said as she hid.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lincoln cried out and looked miserable. "I can't believe I missed my show..." He soon saw Hercules about to lose it.

Zoe hid away with the Loud sisters as Hercules lost his temper and where he was like a raging bull.

"This could take a while..." Zoe sighed.

"Um, sorry you missed your show, guys." Lori said as she handed them popcorn.

"But you just lived it, check it out!" Luan took out her camera and put it on the TV to show what they filmed during their basement adventure when they thought they were haunted.

Hercules soon stopped in the middle of his rampage. "This is actually better." he then smiled to the TV.

"Whew." The Loud siblings sighed out of relief.

"You know, I may have missed my show. But sometimes, it's not about being there first. Sometimes, It's about being there together. All of us." Lincoln concluded.

"You forgot us." Lucy said as she stood with Zoe which made the others scream out.

"How is it that we forgot them?" Hercules asked.

Lucy and Zoe sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, let's watch." Hercules said.

They all then watched the video as this ended better than any of them could hope and where nothing could beat it.


	30. Eleven Louds-A-Leapin'

Before everyone knew it, it was December and it was now snowing outside.

"Christmas Eve, where does the time go?" Nicole sighed to her husband.

"It sure flies by fast." Atlas smiled.

"I swear, it seems that way the older we get." Nicole nodded.

The Weather twins already knew where they would go to first. The two sat at the top of the stairs.

"Go!" Hercules and Zoe jeered sand had a race to hop the stairs before going outside and where the two of them soon raced to the Loud house.

Nicole and Atlas smiled to their kids.

The Weather twins knocked on the door together as Luna answered the door with her guitar as she looked frustrated about something.

"Hey, Luna, what's up?" Hercules asked.

"Just trying to write this year's Christmas song, but I'm stuck like Santa down the chimney," Luna frowned but then smiled. "Hey, thats good!"

"Try it out." Hercules said.

Luna smiled and then walked off as she felt inspired now, but then hated her song. "Ugh, it's rubbish!"

"I'll say!" Luan agreed. "Those lyrics make no 'frankincense'!" she then laughed at her little joke.

"Nice one." Hercules said.

"Thanks," Luan smiled. "Every year I do 12 Puns of Christmas."

"So then that's one pun down 11 to go." Atticus said.

"Yep, see ya guys around!" Luan waved and bounced off to make more jokes.

Hercules and Zoe soon came inside and saw a pile of boots.

"Whose boots are these?!" Zoe yelled out.

"Oh, these are our boots," Lincoln said as he came downstairs. "And looks like I'll have to dive in to find my boots."

"Hey Lincoln," Hercules smiled. "Merry Christmas Eve."

"Merry Christmas Eve, Lincoln." Zoe added.

"Merry Christmas, guys." Lincoln said before looking like he was about to dive into the pile of boots.

"Hey, guys," Leni walked by with a smile as she wore a red and green dress with ornament earrings. "I just made the perfect Christmas outfit!"

"Where'd you get the fabric and why are you using two of your ornaments as earrings?" Zoe asked.

"Hey, has anyone seen my plaid tablecloth?" Rita called out.

"That explains that." Hercules said.

"Seriously, someone get rid of these boots." Zoe glared impatiently.

"Oh, I'll go into the pile to get Lincoln's boots." Lola volunteered with a smile before diving into the pile of boots to get Lincoln's boots.

"Lola, that's nice of you." Hercules said in slight disturbance.

After a little while, Lola came out with Lincoln's boots.

"There you are, good sir!" Lola gave Lincoln his boots. "Two big brother boots ! Ooh, they're very stylish."

"Stylish? Okay, now I know something's up." Hercules said.

"What ever do you mean, my very good friends?" Lola smiled cutely and innocently. She could see Hercules and Zoe weren't buying it. "Okay, between you and me, I'm trying to get a good haul from Santa," Lola whispered to them. "See, contrary to popular belief, I am no angel. So, if I'm going to get on Santa's nice list, I have one day to undo twelve months of naughty!"

"Wow, that's pretty smart." Zoe smiled.

"You're wasting your time," Lisa said as she came over while wheeling a whiteboard with equations and pointed them out with a rather large candy cane. "Factoring in sleigh speed, time zone changes, and reindeer bathroom breaks, it is scientifically impossible for this so-called Kris Kringle to deliver gifts to the approximately one billion qualifying children. As you can see, X equals no stinkin' way." she then bit into her candy cane as she concluded.

"You just keep doing your good deeds, Lola." Zoe said.

"Oh, you know it!" Lola grinned.

Rita was hanging stockings by the fireplace while the pets were all doing their own little thing. Geo was rolling around the tree, Charles was fast asleep and dreaming about sugarplums, Cliff was playing with the lights, and Walt was attempting to flirt with a partridge which was actually a decoration and not a real bird.

"Need some help, Mrs. Loud?" Zoe asked.

"Thanks, but I got it," Rita replied. "You know what I want for Christmas though? A bigger fireplace."

"What was that, Mom?" Luan randomly popped up. "I can 'holly' hear you!" she then laughed. "That's three!"

Lily soon came out of one of the stockings and blew a raspberry at Luan.

"Lily, are you 'stocking' me?" Luan asked before laughing as the baby girl was picked up by their mother.

"That makes four." Zoe said.

Lincoln walked with Hercules as they passed Lynn and Lucy snooping around.

"See anything?" Lynn asked.

"Nope." Lucy replied.

"What are you two doing?" Hercules asked the goth girl and the girl he had a secret crush on.

"Nothing?" Lynn and Lucy replied.

"They must be looking for presents." Lincoln figured.

"But aren't you supposed to wait until Christmas Day to open presents?" Hercules asked.

"Oh, who cares what you think?" Lynn glared.

The two then looked up nervously to see mistletoe they then looked to each other and blushed slightly.

"Did you try Dad's underwear drawer?" Lincoln suggested. He soon saw that Lynn's mind was somewhere else.

"Uh, come on, Luce, let's go check Dad's underwear drawer." Lynn said quickly.

Lucy thought that was a spot beginner's would check in, but she decided that was a good guess.

"Come on, Herc, let's hit the slopes." Lincoln smiled.

"Dashing to the stove~" Lynn Sr sang as he then spotted the boys. "Hey, boys! You're just in time to try the Crown Jewel of 'Ol Dad's Christmas Eve Feast: The Figgy Pudding!"

Hercules soon caught the smell of something unpleasant. "Uh, sir, I think it might be a bit overdone." he then said.

"Oh, why ruin the surprise?" Lincoln smiled nervously.

"Look at Dad 'getting figgy' with it!" Luan laughed. "That's number five!"

"Oh, I love the 12 Puns of Christmas." Lynn Sr. smiled.

Zoe walked by.

"Anyone wanna try my figgy pudding?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Sorry, Dad, 'yule' have to ask someone else!" Luan replied before laughing. "Ooh, that's six, I 'sleigh' myself! Ooh, seven!"

"Nice ones." Hercules laughed.

"Sleigh!" Lynn Sr laughed himself in agreement.

"Yep, everyone around here is filled with Christmas cheer." Lincoln smiled.

"LOUDS!" a grouchy old voice yelled out. "What's that awful stench?!"

"Almost everyone," Hercules groaned. "Is that who I think it is?"

"If you're thinking Mr. Grouse, you're correct," Lincoln sighed. "He really lives up to his name, especially around Christmas."

"I was afraid of that." Hercules groaned.

"LOUDS! Turn down that annoying music! LOUDS! Shut off all those horrible lights!" Mr. Grouse yelled out.'

"Poor Mr. Grouse, he must be so miserable during the holidays." Zoe sighed.

"Poor Mr. Grouse?!" Lincoln gaped at her. "Look, I dont' know where you came from, but around here, he's a grouch who's better off alone!"

"You don't mean that, do you?" Hercules asked.

"Come on, I'm sure he has a reason for being a grouch." Zoe defended.

"Yeah." Hercules nodded.

"Come on, let's just have some fun and ignore Mr. Grouse," Lincoln told them. "We've got a week off school, ten inches of fresh snow, and this guy!" he then took out his newest snow sled. "The Fearsome Flyer 8000! Or as I affectionately call him, 'Big Red'. We've been waiting all winter for the perfect sledding conditions. So if you'll excuse us..."

"Oh, Lincoln, watch out for that-!" Zoe and Hercules cried out, but then cringed as Lincoln was caught in a net.

"Whoo-hoo, my reindeer net worked!" Lana cheered.

"You realize that Santa's reindeer would need to land on the roof, right?" Hercules asked Lana.

"You can never be too careful," Lana replied. "I'm gonna try to keep a reindeer as a pet!"

"Really?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?" Lana giggled. "I wonder which one of eight I could have?"

"Actually, there's only two reindeer," Zoe put her arm around Lana before smirking as she had a joke in mind. "'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, had a very shiny nose... Olive the Other Reindeer'..."

"Don't toy with me." Lana said.

"It was worth a shot." Zoe sighed to herself.

Lana soon let Lincoln out of her net. A car then drove by before the tires screeched and it crashed.

"Whoo-hoo, my reindeer pit worked!" Lana cheered before running after the car with a winch. "Uh, don't worry, buddy, I got a winch!"

"I'll be inside." Zoe said.

"No sledding this year, Zozo?" Hercules asked.

"Maybe later." Zoe shrugged.

Zoe soon went inside and where her instincts told her to go to the living room.

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes. It's just you and me, Big Red," Lincoln smiled as he then slid on his helmet. "Let's do this."

Zoe soon saw what Lori was doing. "Lori, what're you doing?" she then asked the eldest of the Loud siblings.

"Nothing." Lori smiled nervously as she hid something behind her back.

Zoe narrowed her eyes. "What's that?"

"Hold it, Lori, you are mistletoe-ally busted!" Luan said before laughing. "That's 10." She soon took a present from behind Lori's back as she was trying to open it.

"I can't help it. The sound of the paper tearing, the smell of the tape, that moment when you stick the bow in your hair," Lori smiled nervously before tackling her sister. "Gimme that!"

"Heel!" Zoe ordered.

"You gotta kick this habit, Lori," Luan told her sister. "We don't want a repeat of last year."

"What happened last year?" Zoe asked.

"She was so bad at it that she opened every single present." Luan explained to her.

"Whoa." Zoe said before using her magic to take a look into the past of one year ago to see what happened.

She was shown Christmas last year at the Loud house to find Lori opening presents and everyone gawked at her. "You all got great gifts." Lori laughed sheepishly.

"Wow..." Zoe said before reappearing into the present time.

"Join me, Zoe!" Lori grabbed the younger girl by her collar. "You have to admit that it's tempting!"

"Yes, but unlike you, I have self control and you do too, so this year, try to not open one present before Christmas." Zoe said.

Lori pouted to her.

"Control yourself," Zoe glared slightly. "You're the oldest and you should set an example for your brother and sisters."

"You're right, you're right." Lori sighed.

"Good girl." Zoe then approved as Lori put the present back under the tree.

"Zoe's right, there's no time like the 'present'!" Luan agreed before laughing.

"Oy." Zoe groaned.

"I can be strong," Lori reassured herself. "I will not open another gift until Christmas morning."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Lori answered it only to see a delivery man with a large present for Lori to be opened right away.

"Are you kidding me?!" Zoe glared up to the sky, blaming the universe for this.

"Universe, you are literally testing me!" Lori did the same thing.

"You can do this." Zoe said.

"Hey guys! Forget what I was wearing before," Leni walked over in a glittering white dress. "This is the perfect Christmas outfit."

"Isn't that your garland?" Zoe asked.

"Has anyone seen my tinsel?!" Rita called out.

Leni nervously shushed and left the room awkwardly.

"Ooh, I'm gonna tell!" Luan threatened.

"No, no, no!" Leni begged.

"Just 'ribbon' yeah!" Luan replied as she held out a ribbon.

"Oh, brother." Zoe groaned.

Hercules was still in the backyard with Lincoln.

"Lincoln, should we find out if there are any rocks in the way?" Hercules asked.

"Hmm... I didn't think about that..." Lincoln replied. He soon slid down the slide on his sled.

"That's unique." Hercules said to himself about the sliding down a slide.

However, Lincoln had hit a rock with his slid and he landed face first in the snow and his sled landed in the neighbor's yard. "NOOOOOO!" he then cried out in dismay.

"That's bad." Hercules said.

"You have no idea," Lincoln replied. "This is a disaster! When stuff goes into Mr. Grouse's yard, it never comes back."

"Let me guess, when stuff lands there he says it's his property, right?" Hercules asked, annoyed like.

"Exactly..." Lincoln sighed. "He has Leni's beach ball, Lana's toilet plunger, Lola's ribbon and a whole lot more."

"That's just wrong." Hercules said.

"Well, I'm not letting Big Red suffer the same fate," Lincoln vowed. "Especially on the first day of vacation."

"Then it's time for Operation: Rescue Big Red." Hercules said.

"Come on then." Lincoln nodded as he started to climb the fence.

Hercules soon helped Lincoln so he could get over the fence.


	31. Operation: Rescue Big Red

"Louds, take down that eyesore!" Mr. Grouse yelled out to Rita as she had dancing elves on the roof. "You're bringing down the property values!"

"How is your family's dancing elves on the roof bringing down the property values?" Hercules asked Lincoln quietly.

"He's just a grouch, what can ya do?" Lincoln glared about Mr. Grouse's pessimistic ways.

"Let's call Clyde, that way he can distract Mr. Grouse." Hercules said.

"Great idea." Lincoln agreed as he took out his walkie-talkie.

"It's what I do." Hercules smirked smugly.

"Clyde." Lincoln called into his walkie-talkie.

"Hey, Lincoln, just working on my mistletoe," Clyde's voice replied. "This year, I'm not gonna squander my one chance to get a holiday smooch from Lori."

"Why? What happened last year?" Hercules asked through the walkie-talkie.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Clyde winced.

"Anyway, that'll have to wait, we've got a code six emergency." Lincoln told his best friend.

"Oh, no, what went over the fence this time?!" Clyde panicked before sounding hopeful. "Was it Bobby?!"

"No and give it up, Clyde." Hercules said.

"It was Big Red." Lincoln told him.

"Noooooo!" Clyde then cried out.

"But don't worry, we have a plan." Hercules said.

"It's time to put Operation: Scale the Fence and Retrieve Big Red Before Mr. Grouse Finds It and Takes It Into His House Forever and Also Think of a Shorter Name For This Operation into action!" Lincoln nodded.

"Got that, Clyde?" Hercules asked.

"Sorry, I got stuck in a turtleneck, could you repeat that?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln and Hercules bore deadpan expressions.

"Never mind, I'm on my way." Clyde then said.

"It might take him a while to get here." Hercules said.

In the living room...

"No presents for us under here." Lucy said as she looked under the couch.

"Dang it!" Lynn dropped the couch in misfortune.

"Have you looked in the basement?" Zoe asked.

"Great idea, Zoe," Lucy agreed. "Lynn, how do you feel about lifting a water heater?"

"Let's do this!" Lynn replied as she tightened her belt.

"I'm guessing that means she's in." Zoe said. She then heard a small noise and turned to see the eldest Loud again.

"I don't think Mom will mind if I just peel back the corner a little." Lori smiled sheepishly as she was about to touch her present.

"Lori, don't!" Zoe ordered.

Lori then sighed as she was unable to do so.

"Go call Bobby or something." Zoe pushed her out of the room.

"How's about I just go and put my big gift away?" Lori said.

"You do that." Zoe nodded and walked off before picking up Lily in her arms.

Lily cooed and giggled, reaching out to Zoe like she was just another one of her sisters despite just being a neighbor.

Zoe soon picked up Lily before seeing Rita having trouble with something in a box. "Everything okay, Mrs. Loud?" she asked as she carried the baby of the Loud family.

"I'm just having a bit of trouble." Rita said before Lola came over to her.

"Oh, Mother, you've done so much to make this glorious holiday perfect," Lola cooed. "Allow me to look for the tinsel and after I find it, I'll rub your tired, aching tootsies."

"Thank you, Lola," Rita replied as she took out paper dolls. "That's very nice of you."

"Did you hear that, Santa?!" Lola grinned. "She said 'nice'!"

Lily and Zoe bore deadpan expressions to each other about Lola's acts of random kindness.

"Wasting your time!" Lisa told Lola.

"Control yourself, Lola," Lola tried to restrain herself from Lisa's ways. "She's not worth it."

"I wonder how Herc and Lincoln are doing." Zoe said to Lily.

"Poo-Poo!" Lily cooed and giggled.

Zoe cringed, then sniffed before breathing in relief that Lily hadn't made a poopy diaper in her hold.

Lincoln and Hercules rushed out with binoculars to spy on Mr. Grouse and where Clyde soon arrived. Lincoln screamed in surprise as he fell down the slide and hurt himself while Hercules wasn't scared at all.

"Nice branch." Hercules noticed a branch on Clyde's head.

"Thanks, I've dialed it down on the mistletoe, I don't want a mishap like last year." Clyde said.

"So, what happened?" Hercules asked.

"A hawk took me away." Clyde shuddered.

"Yikes." Hercules winced.

"So, what's the plan?" Clyde asked after a long sigh.

"You'll go to the front door and sing Christmas carols here," Lincoln replied as he drew out a plan in the snow using a twig. "When Grouse comes out to yell at you, Hercules and I'll hop the fence and grab Big Red here."

"And he'll never even know that Big Red was in his backyard." Hercules said.

"And break!" Lincoln then called out.

They then went into position to begin their plan to save Lincoln's sled. Clyde soon got in front of Mr. Grouse's house. He was singing terribly off-key which was far more annoying for Mr. Grouse than it needed to be and where of course his singing didn't go unnoticed by the man.

"Yikes, and I thought Zoe singing along to SMOOCH was crazy." Hercules shuddered about Clyde's singing.

"Come on, let's go get Big Red while Mr. Grouse is distracted." Lincoln whispered.

The two boys then stealthed over to the house once Mr. Grouse came out to scold Clyde for annoying him. Lincoln saw a crate with his sled and then went over to retrieve his sled. Hercules began to pray that nothing would get in the way.

"What the Sam Heck was that?" Mr. Grouse overheard slight ruckus.

Hercules began to think of something to make it seem like he was the one that made the ruckus.

Lincoln looked nervous. "What are you doing?!" he whispered loudly.

Mr. Grouse came into the yard while Clyde tried to distract him, but the boys had been busted by him.

'Oh, crud.' Hercules thought to himself.

"My yard, my property!" Mr. Grouse glared and kicked them out.

Later...

"I can't believe I lost Big Red." Lincoln sounded like he was going to cry.

"It isn't fair, even if it did land in his yard, should he return it to its rightful owner?" Hercules asked.

"There's just no reasoning with Mr. Grouse..." Lincoln groaned.

Luna was still trying to write her Christmas song, only to get yelled at by the grouchy neighbor.

"Wow, he just cannot be pleased." Hercules said.

"Still think he means well?" Lincoln rolled his eyes at Zoe's suggestion earlier.

Mr. Grouse then left his house as Clyde came over.

Lincoln gasped as he had a new idea. "Guys, do you see what I see?"

"A star, a star, shining in the night?" Clyde looked up.

"No, we see Mr. Grouse leaving his house." Hercules pointed out.

"I can sneak into his house and get my sled back!" Lincoln smiled.

"You're not going in there without some back-up." Hercules said.

"What, you guys can't do that!" Clyde yelped. "That's Mr. Grouse's property!"

"But that sled is my property," Lincoln replied. "I'll just slip through the doggy door with Hercules, grab Big Red, and he'll be none the wiser."

"That's right," Hercules nodded. "But we'll have to enter by magic."

"Magic?" Lincoln asked. "But there's no such thing as magic. Lisa proved it to be so."

"That's because she only believes things that are explained through science." Hercules said.

"But what if Lincoln gets caught and go to jail, and they only let family visit?" Clyde panicked. "You know I haven't married Lori yet, so the guards won't let me see you-"

"Clyde, that is never going to happen and I'm meaning the going to jail part." Hercules said.

"That part, I agree with." Lincoln agreed with Hercules.

"Now, come on, Lincoln, time to get your sled back." Hercules said.

Hercules and Lincoln then dashed through the snow to Mr. Grouse's yard to carry out the plan. Hercules then brought out a book and flipped through the pages before he found what he was looking for and recited a spell and where the two of them were teleported into Mr. Grouse's house.

Lincoln's eyes widened. "How did you...?"

"Magic." Hercules replied.

Lincoln soon pinched himself and where since he felt some pain in that he realized he wasn't dreaming.

Hercules cringed at his pain. "Come on, let's get your sled before Old McCranky comes back."

Clyde decided to be look-out so he could let the boys know if Mr. Grouse was coming back.

Lincoln and Hercules looked around and Hercules could see pictures of a young boy very happy who was with a similar sled to Lincolns' current one.

"Lincoln, look at this picture." Hercules said.

"Whoa! Is that Mr. Grouse as a kid?" Lincoln looked over. "And is he holding a Fearsome Flyer 1000?"

"Wow, that's impressive." Hercules smiled.

There was then someone coming to the front door which made Hercules and Lincoln gasped nervously as they feared who it could be and where they had to hide along with Big Red.

"Take us out of here!" Lincoln begged. "You brought us in here, surely you can get us out!"

Hercules soon flipped through his pages, but it didn't seem to have a spell to teleport them out of a house. "Uh-oh..." he muttered.

"What?!" Lincoln yelped.

"We're stuck here." Hercules smiled nervously.

"Quick, we have to hide." Lincoln whispered.

Mr. Grouse came inside as the boys tried to hide without him knowing it and where he didn't seem to notice them. It looked like they were home free, but unfortunately, they would eventually get caught.

"Gotcha!" Mr. Grouse called as the two went for the back door.

Lincoln yelped from surprise and accidentally threw off his sled only it for it to break into pieces. "Big Red!" he then called out in heartbreak and depression.

"I'll take care of that." Hercules smiled before he used his magic to fix Big Red.

"Serves you right, you little thief!" Mr. Grouse glared.

"I am not a thief, you're the thief!" Lincoln glared back. "You stole my sled and it was broken!"

"My yard, my property, I'm calling your parents right now!" Mr. Grouse stormed off.

"First, even if it lands on your yard that doesn't mean it's your property, second, they won't be able to hear the phone ring." Hercules said.

Mr. Grouse shook his head and tried to call the Loud House anyway.

"Reminds me of that grumpy old farmer with the cowardly dog cartoon." Hercules scoffed.

"You mean Courage the Cowardly Dog?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, him, I used to watch that with Zoe all the time." Hercules then said.

"Sounds great." Lincoln smiled.

Hercules smiled back.

"No one's answering," Mr. Grouse hung up as he came back to the boys. "Probably can't even hear the phone over all that racket. Maybe I should call your parents." he then glared to Hercules.

"You don't even know my parents' phone number." Hercules smirked.

Mr. Grouse growled, then dragged the boys over to his fireplace. "You two can clean up this mess you made," he glared before the phone rang and he went to go get it. "Ah, that must be them."

Lincoln and Hercules soon started to sweep up the mess.

"Hello?! Oh... Hi, Junie," Mr. Grouse said on the phone as the boys cleaned up, he sounded gentle this time. "Sorry I didn't call back."

'Junie?' Hercules thought to himself as both him and Lincoln were listening to Mr. Grouse's conversation on the phone.

"No, it doesn't look like I'm gonna make it back for Christmas after all," Mr. Grouse said sadly as he was on the phone. "I'm sorry. I know it's been five years, but I just don't have the money to travel this Christmas."

Hearing this caused Lincoln and Hercules to frown as they soon looked to see a picture of Mr. Grouse with his family smiling. The boys began to feel sorry for their grumpy old neighbor.

"Tell the girls Uncle Buddy says hi and loves them whole bunches," Mr. Grouse said before hanging up. "I miss you, too."

'So, Mr. Grouse isn't that bad.' Hercules thought to himself.

"I thought I told you two to clean up your mess!" Mr. Grouse glared.

"We didn't know you came from a big family." Lincoln commented.

"What's it to ya?" Mr. Grouse scoffed.

"Well, it's just that it must be hard to celebrate the holidays without your family." Hercules said.

"Enough!" Mr. Grouse kicked them out. "Go on home!"

"So, you're not gonna tell our parents?" Lincoln asked.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mr. Grouse snapped.

Lincoln and Hercules soon left the house. Hercules had a feeling that Zoe was right about Mr. Grouse's misery. Zoe was sitting on the front porch of the Loud house, reading up on magic tricks and where she soon saw Hercules and Lincoln outside Mr. Grouse's house. She marked her book and then walked over to them.

"Hey, Zozo." Hercules greeted.

"Something wrong?" Zoe asked as her brother seemed sad.

"Well, Zoe, you were right." Lincoln frowned.

"I know," Zoe smirked before frowning. "What was I right about?"

"Mr. Grouse." Hercules sighed.

"He misses his family and he can't spend the holidays with them because he doesn't have the money." Lincoln frowned before getting an idea.

"Wow, that is kinda depressing." Zoe had to admit.

"I have an idea." Lincoln smiled before he heard his walkie-talkie go off.

"It's Clyde." Hercules noticed.

'Come in, Sled Man Walking,' Clyde replied. 'Are you okay? I'm sorry I compromised the mission. One minute, I was in your yard, the next, I was six blocks away. I broke my mistletoe. So long, holiday smooch.'

"Sounds like Lana's trap sprung." Zoe said.

"It wouldn't surprise me..." Lincoln groaned. "We should tell the others."

"I don't know if they'll listen, it's crazier in there now than it usually is." Zoe shrugged.

"I'll get them to listen if I can yell loud enough." Lincoln said as the three of them went into the Loud house.

The three came in as it was going crazy in the Loud house as usual.


	32. Merry Christmas, Mr. Grouse

"Oh, Ghost of Christmas Past... Reveal to us where the presents are hidden." Lucy commenced a seance with Lynn.

"Well, what's she saying?" Lynn asked.

"You two definitely have the Christmas Spirit," Luan laughed as she made a popcorn string. "That's eleven!"

"Can't take it any longer!" Lori ran to her present. "MUST OPEN!" 

"Whoa, girl!" Lana lassoed her with the Christmas lights.

"Whoa!" Hercules said with wide eyes.

"Guys, can you chill?" Luna called out. "I'm trying to write and I'm down to the wire! Ooh, maybe that's it!" she then tried to make that into a song, but hated it instantly.

"Guys!" Lincoln called out even if his sisters couldn't hear him.

"Okay, forget that old rag I was wearing before," Leni walked over in all red. "This is the perfect Christmas outfit!"

"Aren't those your stockings?" Zoe asked.

Leni shushed nervously and backed away.

"GUYS!" Lincoln tried again.

Yet again, none of them seem to respond.

Lily crawled up to Zoe and smiled up, reaching up to her.

"What?" Zoe looked down. "What's up?"

"Uppy!" Lily cooed and giggled.

This caused all the Loud sisters to stop at what they were doing as that was Lily's first words aside from 'Poo-Poo'.

"What did you say, Lily?" Zoe asked.

"Up!" Lily giggled to Zoe.

This caused all of them to gasp as that was Lily's second word. Zoe smiled and picked up Lily in her arms. Lily giggled and nuzzled up against Zoe, treating her like another one of her sisters despite the two not being related.

"We've gotta tell Mom and Dad." Leni smiled.

"Zooo...Eeee..." Lily smiled then.

"Hey, she said my name!" Zoe smiled back, but then smelled an unpleasant aroma. "Oh, Lily, you didn't..."

"I don't think that was Lily." Hercules said.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lynn Sr smiled as he came in. "I need someone to test my figgy pudding!"

"Oh, good, it wasn't you." Zoe looked relieved to the baby girl in her arms.

"Zooooeeee..." Lily smiled as she cuddled against Zoe.

Lynn Sr. soon gasped as he heard Lily say one of her new words.

"I'll do it, Daddy! Your figgy pudding is always the highlight of my Christmas!" Lola jumped in. "You're seeing this, right, Santa?"

Lynn Sr. soon gave Lola a spoonful of the figgy pudding while still surprised in a good way of what he heard from Lily say.

"Mm, figgy!" Lola forced herself to say as she clearly didn't like the food.

"How'd you get her to do that, Zoe?" Lynn Sr asked.

"I have no idea..." Zoe shrugged. "I just held her."

"Either A: She really likes you or B: You are like a sister to her." Hercules said.

"How about C: Both of the above?" Lincoln suggested.

"I agree and as for Lola, you poor homosapien." Lisa said.

"GUYS!!! WOULD YOU JUST STOP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND?!" Lincoln called out as loud as he possibly could.

Everyone soon looked to Lincoln.

"I was just in Mr. Grouse's house with Hercules--" Lincoln began.

This made the girls already start complaining about their least favorite neighbor.

"Girls, please let Lincoln continue." Hercules said.

"He's not all that bad,... Well, he is, but I think I know why." Lincoln said before telling the girls about the time him and Hercules spent at Mr. Grouse's house.

And where it all sounded sad.

"...And then he told us to leave." Lincoln soon concluded.

"That is literally so sad!" Lori cried.

"I can't believe he has a big family, too." Lana frowned.

"And he can't be with them?" Lola asked in heartbreak. "That's awful!"

"Seeing all of us together must make him miss them even more." Leni pouted.

"Usually, I'm impervious to human emotions, but..." Lisa said before she even broke down into tears.

Hercules soon comforted Lisa.

"No wonder he's such a grumpy-butt this time of year." Lola pouted.

"How did we not notice this?" Luan asked.

Lori soon pushed her huge present away with shame. "Maybe because we've been so caught up in the hustle and bustle of the holidays." she then suggested.

"And we were so focused on what we were getting." Lynn frowned as she put the grandfather clock away.

"When we should have been worried about what we were giving." Lucy added as she blew out her candles.

"And isn't that what Christmas is all about?" Lola concluded thoughtfully.

Luna soon got an idea for her song. "Dudes! That's it! No wonder I couldn't nail my song! I've been going about it all wrong!" she then ran off with inspiration.

"We need to do something for Mr. Grouse." Lincoln decided.

"YEAH!" His sisters agreed.

"And I think I know what Lincoln's plan involves." Hercules said.

"Me too." Zoe agreed.

"Come here, guys." Lincoln huddled together with all of them.

They all soon huddled up together to hear the plan. Mr. Grouse closed his blinds, not wanting or caring to know what they were talking about, but little did he know, it would be a pleasant surprise for him and where he would soon have visitors. 

Later that night, Mr. Grouse was about to get some sleep until he heard some singing outside in a calm and peaceful tune.

"Oh, for crying out loud, how can anyone get any sleep?" Mr. Grouse glared before he went off to see who was outside. He turned on the light and opened the door.

The Louds, Clyde's parnets, and even the Weather family was all out and they carried candles while humming a sweet tone to set the spirit of Christmas.

"I used to think that Christmas was, About the wish list filled with stuff, I never really needed, anyway~" Luna sang.

Lori soon pressed a button, causing Christmas lights and Christmas decorations to light up Mr. Grouse's house.

"But as long as we're together, It's a holiday~" Luna continued to sing and then took out her guitar to gently strum it to let the others take over the singing now.

"It's not what you get, it's what you give, we've got the spirit clear and loud!!!~" All three families sang. "Ditch the list, hug who you're with, 'Cuz that's what Christmas is all about!!!~"

"It's what you give, not what you get, We've got the hard part figured out, This year will be the best one yet~" Hercules and Zoe sang their duet. "'Cuz that's what Christmas is all about!~"

"Merry Christmas from the Louds~" the three families concluded together. "HO!!!!!~"

Mr. Grouse was surprised and impressed from their caroling.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Grouse." Lincoln smiled.

"We got you a little something." Zoe said as she gave Mr. Grouse a present.

Mr. Grouse accepted the present and opened it up. 

"It's a bus ticket." Lynn smiled.

"So you can go see your family for Christmas tomorrow." Luan added.

"Yeah." Zoe nodded.

"We all pitched in." Hercules smiled.

"And since you can't be with them tonight..." Rita started as she stood with her husband.

"We're bringing our family to you." Lynn Sr added with a smile.

"How about it, neighbor?" Atlas asked.

"LOUDS!!!" Mr. Grouse yelled at first, but then suddenly turned gentle. "You've made this the best Christmas ever. Thank you. I'd say you all landed permanent spots on Santa's nice list."

"Even me?!" Lola squealed out of joy.

"Even you." Mr. Grouse nodded to her and where Lola soon hugged his leg.

"Once again..." Lisa said dully before bursting into emotional tears.

Hercules once again comforted Lisa.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Mr. Grouse asked. "Everybody inside!"

The three families then came inside to join Mr. Grouse in the Christmas celebration and where the Loud twins helped set the table. Zoe smiled as she helped Lily put the star on top of the tree. Mr. Grouse's house soon looked less depressing.

"There, Mr. Grouse, now it's not so gloomy in here." Luan smiled.

"Yeah, you ruined it." Lucy groaned.

Leni soon came over with a new ensemble. "Guys, I finally made the perfect Christmas outfit!"

Everyone looked at her strangely then.

"It's not for me, it's for Mr. Grouse!" Leni smiled as she then put the new outfit on her neighbor. "You can wear it to your trip tomorrow."

"Well, that's mighty nice of you," Mr Grouse smiled before he saw his curtains had been cut into different shapes. "What happened to my curtains?"

Leni then shushed nervously and walked away.

"Chow time in five, people!" Lynn Sr called out.

Zoe and Hercules were meeting Clyde's parents who actually turned out to be two men.

"So, you're Clyde's parents?" Zoe asked, confused.

"That's us," the black man smiled. "I'm Harold and this is my husband, Howard."

"It's nice to meet you, kids." the white man also smiled.

"Doesn't Clyde have a mom?" Hercules asked.

"Well, yes, a long time ago, we knew someone eleven years ago, but after Clyde was born, we took him home." Howard explained.

"Ohh." The Weather Twins said, understanding.

"Some kids have a mom and dad, some kids have two dads, some kids have two moms, some kids have one parent, we're all special." Harold smiled to the Weather twins.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Zoe said.

Howard and Harold smiled to the kids.

"But, what happened to Clyde's mom?" Zoe asked.

"Well, we wanted a child that we had to meet a special woman who would have Clyde for us, and after he was born, we never saw her again, and Clyde was able to be our son." Harold replied.

"Well, you two have been good dads." Hercules smiled.

"We appreciate that." Howard smiled back.

"You guys should come over some time." Harold invited.

"We will." Zoe said.

Nicole and Atlas smiled as Zoe and Hercules were getting to know the other neighbors other than the Louds. Mr. Grouse soon decided to say something. 

"Shh." Nicole told her husband.'

Atlas nodded and they looked to see as Mr. Grouse wanted to speak up.

"Before we sit down, there's something I'd like to say." Mr. Grouse began.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" Lynn chanted. 

"Well, I know I haven't always been the friendliest neighbor, and I'm sorry about that," Mr. Grouse started. "You've all given me so much tonight, now I'd like to give something to you."

"We accept cash." Lola smirked.

Lori nudged her for that statement. Mr. Grouse then went to his closet and opened it up to show a heap of stuff he had collected over the years.

"Wow." The Weather twins said due to the amount of stuff Mr. Grouse had.

"ALL OUR STUFF!" the Loud sisters cheered.

They all then gathered to get their old stuff back.

"Plungey!" Lana grinned as she hugged her old plunger.

"Plungey?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, he's my best plunger." Lana said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mr. Grouse soon went over to Lincoln. "I'm sorry about your sled." he then said. 

"That's okay, it was only a sled," Lincoln replied. "I'm just glad we're friends now."

Hercules was happy for that too.

"Oh, Hare-Bear," Howard cooed. "Isn't this the most wonderful thing you've ever seen?"

"Now, Howie, remember what Dr. Lopez said," Harold warned before shaking it off. "Oh, forget Dr. Lopez! This is the most wonderful thing I've ever seen!"

Hercules was soon standing under a mistletoe and where Clyde was standing under a second mistletoe.

"Clyde, you know what you're standing under, don't you?" Lori smirked to Clyde.

Clyde looked up and shook nervously.

Lori decided to give her brother's best friend a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Clyde." She soon saw Hercules was under mistletoe as well and where her and the rest of the Loud siblings got Lynn over to him.

"Hey, what're you guys doing?!" Lynn glared until she was under the mistletoe with Hercules and she looked to him. "Oh! Uh... Hi, Herc."

"Hey, Lynn." Hercules smiled sheepishly.

"Don't just stand there, kiss her." Zoe said to Hercules.

Lynn and Hercules blushed about kissing each other, but soon enough, Hercules gave Lynn a kiss on the cheek without another word and where Lynn kissed him back. Nicole and Atlas looked worried for some reason, but soon settled down after the kissing. The two shared sheepish smiles to each other and both had rosy cheeks from blushing and the kissing.

"And to all a good night." Clyde smiled from Lori's kiss and soon fainted.

"Come on, everybody, sit! Dinner is served! And save some room for the figgy pudding!" Lynn Sr called out.

Everyone soon went to sit down at the table so they could eat. Lynn and Hercules smiled as they sat next to each other.

"Zoe, sometimes I wish I could have a brother like you." Lincoln sighed. 

"Why not ten brothers?" Zoe joked.

Lincoln soon laughed at the thought of having ten brothers.

"Hmm..." Lisa hummed in thought about that.

It was a wonderful dinner, especially since they were all together. After dinner, it was time for bed.


	33. Snow Biz

Zoe was fast asleep in her room as the sun was slowly coming up outside as it was Christmas morning and where the Weather family would follow their tradition with celebrating Christmas with one of their neighbors. Zoe snored loudly in her bed.

"Come on, Zoe, wake up, it's time to go to the Loud house..." Hercules shook his sister awake.

Zoe groaned and put her pillow over her face. "Five more minutes..."

"All right, I guess I'll have all of the presents from Aunt Doris all to myself." Hercules smirked.

"Wait, what?!" Zoe woke up.

Hercules whistled innocently and walked off. Zoe zipped right past him in her winter clothes right out the door. Hercules soon joined her in his winter clothes. Atlas carried their presents to the Loud house while Nicole got the door for him and where as soon as they got to the Loud house, Zoe knocked on the door so then the Louds would know they arrived.

Lincoln opened the door. "Hey, what're you guys doing here?" he asked. 

"We usually celebrate our Christmas with the neighbors." Hercules and Zoe informed.

"Ohh." Lincoln said, understanding.

"Mind letting us in?" Zoe asked.

Lincoln let the door open for them and the Weather family came inside and where they soon started to open their presents with the Louds. 

"Aunt Doris's presents!" Hercules and Zoe cheered as they got presents from their favorite relative.

"Who's your Aunt Doris anyway?" Lincoln asked them.

"She's our aunt who travels all around the world and always sends for us." Hercules smiled.

"She's the coolest!" Zoe beamed.

"She sure is." Nicole smiled in agreement with her twin children.

Atlas smiled back to his wife. Every one of the presents was almost opened. Lisa got a new meteorite, Luna got a new banjo, Lincoln got a new video game, Lily got a new teddy bear, Lucy got a glittering bust of a vampire she had strong feelings for, Luan got a comedy kit, Lynn got new cleats, Leni got new high-heel shoes, Lana got a medieval war fortress play set, and Lola got a princess castle play set.

"Well, time to put up decorations for Valentine's Day." Rita said before about to take down the Christmas decorations.

"What did you guys get?" Lincoln asked the Weather twins.

"Magic kit." Zoe replied.

"And more exercise weights." Hercules smiled.

"Wait, I still have one more present!" Lori then said as she could finally open her large present only to find her boyfriend who looked exhausted. 

"Merry Christmas, Babe." Bobby greeted weakly.

"Boo Boo Bear?" Lori gasped.

"I couldn't find anything good enough to buy you for our first Christmas together, so I decided to give you myself." Bobby explained.

"That's so romantic." Zoe said.

"I didn't think you'd care." Hercules said to his sister.

"I have a soul." Zoe deadpanned.

"Santa sure was good to us this year." Lisa had to admit.

"Santa?" Everyone asked Lisa out of surprise.

"Oh, I thought you didn't believe in him!" Lola narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't until I spied him leaving a present behind the couch last night," Lisa replied as she showed them a picture. "Behold, actual living proof!"

Everyone then gasped at the photo.

"Hey, there is a present back here!" Lynn noticed as she then reached down behind the couch to get it. "And it's addressed to Hercules!"

"Wow, a present for me in your house?" Hercules asked in surprise.

"Santa must want us to sled together after you fixed mine." Lincoln smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Hercules smiled before unwrapping the present to see it was a Fearsome Flyer 1000.

"That looks like the sled that Mr. Grouse had when he was a kid." Lincoln noticed.

Hercules gasped in realization and then ran outside to see the old man as he was getting ready to spend Christmas with his family for the first time in years and where Hercules soon ran out with his sled to thank Mr. Grouse.

"Oh, hello there, Hercules." Mr. Grouse greeted.

"Good morning, sir," Hercules replied. "I just wanted to thank you for the sled."

"Don't thank me, thank Santa." Mr. Grouse said with a wink.

Hercules chuckled to that.

"Merry Christmas, Hercules." Mr. Grouse said as he was on his way to go.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Grouse." Hercules waved. He soon went to the Louds' backyard with Lincoln and where this time the strong teenage boy made sure there were no rocks at the end of the slide.

"Now, let's try this again." Lincoln said.

"The right way," Hercules added. "Looks like this will be a Christmas you won't soon forget."

"You can say that again." Lincoln smiled back.

The two then climbed on top of the slide so they could sled with their new sleds.

"Now you have a new friend." Hercules smiled.

"Another Christmas come and gone," Lincoln sighed. "I think from now on things are gonna be different around here."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I beat you in our race." Hercules smirked.

"We'll see about that." Lincoln smirked back. He then slid down the slide first with a laugh on his fixed sled and where they didn't have to worry about any rocks in the way.

Hercules hooted and laughed as he went after Lincoln.

"Well, that about wraps things up!" Luan smiled. "YES, I did it! That's twelve! Merry Christmas!" she then yelped as she was caught in a net and her fake antlers stuck out.

"Woo-hoo, I finally got one!" Lana cheered.

"No, you caught Luan." Zoe said.

"Dang it." Lana pouted.

"THere's always next year." Zoe gently patted Lana on the head.

"Thanks, Zoe!" Lana smiled.

Zoe smiled back. Lincoln and Hercules were continuing to laugh and where their race soon ended.

"That was quite a race, Hercules," Lincoln smiled. "I'm so glad to have a friend like you."

"I feel the same way about you." Hercules smiled back.

This was sure going to be a Christmas no one would forget, but then there would be the situation if it would still snow so then they would have a snow day, meaning still no school.

After Christmas, everyone relaxed at home until the next activity.

"Do you suppose we'll have a snow day tomorrow?" Zoe asked Hercules only to see his mind somewhere else. "Hello? Anyone in there, Romeo?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, Zoe." Hercules replied.

Zoe bore a deadpan face. "You're thinking about 'her' aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Hercules said while blushing.

"You know... Lynn Loud Jr..." Zoe folded her arms with a smirk.

"Maybe." Hercules blushed.

Zoe smirked. "So, about a Snow Day?"

"Uh... Maybe... How much does it snow around here?" Hercules asked.

"DAD!!!" Zoe called out. "HOW MUCH DOES IT SNOW IN ROYAL WOODS?!"

"NOT THAT MUCH, BUT I HAVE A FEELING IT'LL SNOW TOMORROW AND THE NEXT FEW DAYS!!!" Atlas called back, causing the house to shake do to how strong his voice was.

"OKAY!" Zoe called back.

"NO YELLING IN THE HOUSE!" Nicole scolded.

"Sorry..." Zoe, Hercules, and Atlas whispered then.

"With how strong Dad's voice is, I can understand why." Hercules whispered.

Later that night...

Zoe and Hercules watched the news to see if there would be any school closings for tomorrow and where the Loud siblings were doing the same thing. Well, most of the Loud siblings that is. 

"Patchy Drizzle here. For the weather, myself. Rollin' up my sleeves," the news man said on TV. "Take it in on."

Hercules and Zoe began to pray while they both did their favorite thing Hercules's was exercising and Zoe's was having her favorite book in front of her for good luck.

"Better put on your snowshoes cause it's getting up to twenty four inches of Mother Nature's dandruff... I regret saying that," Patchy replied as he took out a list. "Ahem. The following schools will be closed tomorrow."

"Royal Woods! Royal Woods! Royal Woods!" the Weather twins begged.

Heverton, Hazeltucky, Huntington Oaks and... That's it." Patchy said at first.

"Aw..." Hercules groaned.

Zoe blinked and her pupils appeared to be missing and she looked rather possessed. "YOU. ARE. DEAD TO ME..."

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, PATCHY!" Hercules yelled out of anger.

"Just kidding, you too, Royal Woods!" Patchy then showed he was joking.

This caused the Weather twins to cheer and decided to go and celebrate with the Loud siblings. They were then ambushed by the snow.

"Maybe I should get rid of this snow first." Hercules smiled sheepishly.

"Ya think?" Zoe glared.

"Heh..." Hercules sunk in the snow.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Zoe sunk after him.

They soon went to the Loud house and where they saw the Loud sisters throw stuff at Lisa while looking like they were booing at her.

"Man, Lisa must've done something pretty bad." Zoe commented.

"I wonder what?" Hercules added as he knocked on the front door.

Lincoln soon opened the door for them to hear what was going on.

"Oh, hey, guys." he then greeted.

"What's going on in here?" Zoe asked.

"Lisa can make snow go away." Lincoln replied with a death glare to his genius sister.

"What?!" The Weather twins also glared at the genius sister of the Loud House.

"Once I spray my super sense salt across the city doorways we shall have no trouble accessing school." Lisa replied logically.

"Why would you ruin a perfect snow day?!" Lola glared.

"For every school day you miss, your brain functionality decreases by approximately point 0.006%" Lisa explained as she showed them a chart.

"But Lisa, snow days are F-O-N, fun!" Leni smiled.

"I rest my case," Lisa replied as she sent her chart away. "Besides, I fail to see how frolicking in frozen temperatures like a bunch of nincompoops is fun."

"What if we showed you how much snow days are fun?" Hercules compromised.

"Then would you call off the salt?" Zoe also pleaded.

"Yeah!" Leni smiled. "F-O-N! F-O-N!"

This made the others chant with her.

"Fine!" Lisa gave in. "But only because I can't stand to hear you spell erroneously."

"Wait, I thought we were spelling 'fun'?" Leni replied in confusion.

"Yes, unfortunately incorrectly." Hercules said.

"Meet us back here first thing tomorrow morning." Lincoln told the Weather twins.

"Deal." Hercules and Zoe nodded.

The Weather twins soon went back home. They went to bed to get ready for a hopeful day of fun tomorrow and where they got to their beds and went to sleep.


	34. Snow Day Misadventures

The next morning came pretty early.

"Come on, Zoe, let's go play in the snow!" Hercules dragged his sister out of bed.

"Yipe!" Zoe yelped.

"Come... On... Zoooooeeee!" Hercules grunted and accidentally flung her right out the roof. "Oops..."

"HERCULES, DID YOU SEND YOUR SISTER FLYING AGAIN?!" Nicole scolded.

"Uh, I'll get it, Mom!" Hercules smiled nervously and zipped away.

In a different house, there were three boys, two of them wore hats while one was bareheaded as they were stuck inside, playing board games until Zoe landed on their table and made it fall.

"Whatya know? I didn't mess up the game for once." one boy with a hat smiled sheepishly while the boys rolled their eyes at him.

"Who are you guys?" Zoe asked.

"I'm James, this is Mike and Bernie, he's bad luck." the first boy introduced.

"Totally." Mike added as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't think I've seen you guys in Royal Woods." Zoe replied.

"This is Hazeltucky, how'd you fall out of the sky anyway?" Bernie asked.

"Long story..." Zoe said before James helped her up and their eyes were nearly locked into each other's despite having just met, though he seemed more attracted to her than she did to him.

"Uh....." James said, unable to think of something to say.

Zoe glanced at him.

"Dude, you're in your pajamas." Mike chuckled.

"Yeah!" Bernie laughed with him.

Zoe soon felt embarrassed and teleported back home. The boys looked surprised.

Zoe soon shivered as she was outside in the winter snow. Hercules then put her in her winter clothes.

"Thanks." Zoe felt much better now.

"Sorry about that." Hercules said.

"You better be." Zoe grumbled.

The Louds were just coming out for the day as soon as the Weather twins came to the house.

"Okay, you've got four hours," Lisa told her siblings and friends as she put on her goggles. "Dazzle me or it's back to school for you."

"Yes, ma'am." Zoe said.

Lincoln then tried to show Lisa the fun of snow sledding. When the sled hit a rock, it made it even worse.

"That's gotta hurt." Hercules winced.

Zoe began to make an igloo. "It's time for our Snow Fortress."

"Agreed." Hercules nodded.

Lisa walked over as the Weather twins made a snow fort together. After a while, the snow fort was ready.

"Lacks cross beams, low baring walls, a solid foundation..." Lisa examined their snow fort.

"It can also collapse." Hercules said.

"Hardly up to code." Lisa replied as she touched their snow fort which then made it fall.

"See?" Hercules asked.

"How about letting the old Lans take the reins?" Lana asked.

"Knock yourself out," Lisa sighed. "My buttocks are cold and bruised."

"Not mine." Hercules said.

"This is part of the fun, Lisa!" Zoe insisted.

"Aw, you guys are doing it all wrong," Lana said. "Lisa will love the snow once I show her my friend!"

"Would it be a snowman?" Hercules smiled.

"Oh, yeah!" Lana smiled back.

"Cool." Hercules smiled.

"Say hello to Mr. Twigarms!" Lana announced.

Hercules and Zoe gave polite smiles.

"Um... What does this Mr. Twigarms do?" Lisa asked.

"Uh, nothing, but he's awfully jolly." Lana shrugged.

"Perhaps if you're value your education, I'll do a little pizzaz," Lisa said before bringing out a robot. "Say hello to Mr. Reinforced Titanium Align Arm."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Hercules said.

The robot is searching for a target to destroy and thinks the snowman is the enemy and shoot lasers at Mr. Twigarms.

"Sorry, I forgot the aligning shooting lasers." Lisa apologized.

"Next one." Zoe said.

Lola smirked to Hercules as she was on her way to the ice pond.

"I have a bad feeling about that ice pond." Hercules said.

"Wanna watch me skate, Hercules?~" Lola smirked to the boy she had a crush on. "You can be my Ice Prince and I'll be the Ice Princess~"

"No thanks." Hercules smiled nervously before beginning to do calculations on how thick the ice was.

"Suit yourself." Lola shrugged and went out into the ice.

Lisa glanced at Hercules out of suspicion. Hercules continued to do the calculations before he looked wide eyes as saw the results. Lisa narrowed her eyes.

"Wonderful weather we're having." Hercules grinned nervously to her.

Lisa soon looked at his calculations.

"Lisa!" Hercules panicked.

"Here's the returning champion, Lola Loud!" Lola skated out onto the ice. "About to execute a triple sow cow!"

"Oh, this can't end well for her." Hercules said.

"So, you know the formula too, I see..." Lisa narrowed her eyes. "Based on water density, the way to the small human that ice should be weak in 3, 2..."

"Dang it." Lola groaned as the ice broke and she fell into the water.

"Dang it is right," Lisa replied. "I was one second off."

"Uh, maybe the next activity will be more fun." Zoe smiled nervously.

"Would you like to join me, Zoe?" Lucy invited. 

"Sure, Luce." Zoe followed her fellow goth.

Lisa soon joined them to see how much fun it would be.

"Come on, Lisa, have fun making snow angels with the girls." Hercules smiled.

"We're not making snow angels," Lucy replied. "We're playing 'Corpsicle'. It's my favorite snow game."

"Uh, let's try something else." Hercules smiled nervously.

"How do you win, by getting hypothermia?" Lisa deadpanned to Lucy and Zoe.

"Yes." Lucy replied.

Hercules soon got Lisa over to Lynn.

"Watch this, Lees," Luan smirked. "You're gonna love snow pranks." 

Lisa rolled her eyes in denial. Lincoln was then minding his own business until Luan put a bucket of snowballs in his pants.

"FROST BUTT!" Luan laughed.

"Even though you would think that's funny, I don't think Lincoln's butt cheeks will." Hercules said.

"Spefimes sackle expedition has shown us losing a butt to frost butt is no laughing matter." Lisa winced.

"Sheesh," Luan replied. "I'd really like to make a crack right now. But, It's snow time to be cheeky," she then laughed. "Get it?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Hercules and Lisa said.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold..." Lincoln still shivered as he walked around.

"Let's get to Lynn." Hercules said.

"Your girlfriend~..." Zoe smirked.

Hercules and Lisa soon went over to Lynn.

"Representing Royal Woods in the Royal Woods sleigh final Lynn and Lisa Loud!!" Lynn announced as she got in a sleigh with Lisa. "Oh, yeah!!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling this will end badly?" Hercules asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, stop!" Lisa begged as the sleigh began to move. "I can't see this ending well." she then got out of the sleigh and fell in the snow. 

"Um.... Snow Angels?" Lincoln smiled nervously.

"It's over, guys. Snow days are both pointless and health hazard," Lisa replied. "Ergo, I shall unleash the salt."

"No, wait! You haven't tried snowball fights yet." Hercules said.

"My decision is final, you cannot talk me out of it." Lisa stood up and turned her back on the others as she went home to take the snow away.

Zoe made a snowball and threw it at Lisa.

"What was that?!" Lisa flinched before glaring behind her. "Alright, who threw that?"

"I did." Zoe smirked.

"You poked a bear, my friend." Lisa replied.

"What're you gonna do--" Zoe was about to mock until Lisa threw a snowball in her face.

"And she'll like snowball fights in 3, 2, 1." Hercules smirked.

"Huh... That was actually kind of satisfying..." Lisa smiled as she made a new snowball.

Hercules helped Zoe up as Lisa threw another snowball.

"Yep, looks like she's having fun." Zoe smiled.

"YES!" Lisa cheered. "F-O-N! FUN!"

All of the siblings soon joined in the fun. It turned out to be a very fun snow day for everyone.

"Kids! Dinner!" Nicole called out as it was getting dark outside.

"Aww!" Hercules and Zoe groaned as they would have to go back to school tomorrow.

Hercules and Zoe soon went back inside. Nicole smiled as she made hot chicken soup with hot chocolate for them.

"Mm." Hercules smiled.

"I guess you guys had fun today, but I hope you're ready for back to school tomorrow." Atlas replied.

"I guess." Zoe sighed.

Hercules sipped down the broth. "Thanks for the soup though."

"Aw, no worries, it'll be summer before you know it." Nicole soothed.

"Yeah." Hercules smiled.

The Weather twins finished their snow day dinner before going to sleep so they would be ready for school tomorrow. Unknown to them, tomorrow would be another snow day.


	35. Lunatic Lisa

Zoe was wrapped up like a burrito in her bed.

Hercules came to Zoe's room. "Zozo, wake up."

"Five more minutes, Alarm Clock..." Zoe muttered.

"Zoe, it's a snow day miracle!" Hercules told her.

One of Zoe's eyes opened. Hercules picked her up and showed her the window to show it was snowing.

"You're right, it is a snow day miracle." Zoe smiled.

"Shall we go out?" Hercules smirked.

"Sure." Zoe smirked back.

The Weather twins soon got dressed and went outside.

"Salutations," Lisa greeted the Weather twins. "You can thank NASA for the snow."

"NASA?" Hercules and Zoe asked.

"I called some friends and they pulled a few strings and a little cloud, deciding later we have ourselves another snow day." Lisa explained.

"Thank you, Lisa!" Hercules and Zoe smiled.

Lisa smiled back as the Weather twins then came to enjoy the snow day with the Louds.

"Wahoo!" Zoe cheered.

"Even better," Lana smiled as she made a new snowman. "Zoe, Hercules, this is Mr. Twigarms Jr."

"Cool." Hercules smiled.

Lisa then threw rapid snowballs and made a hole in Lana's snowman.

"Mr. Twigarms Jr!" Lana panicked.

"Look alive, Lana!" Lisa laughed. "Mr. Twigarms Jr sure doesn't!"

"Oookay, that sure was a bit much." Hercules said.

"YEAH!" Lincoln ran out and did some sledding.

"Should we warn him?" Zoe asked Hercules.

"Lincoln, wait!" Hercules cried out.

Lisa laughed as she threw more snowballs at Lincoln which then made him crash into a tree.

"Too late." Zoe sighed.

"There's nothing like another day for throwing frozen projectiles," Lisa laughed. "WOO HOO!! Snow day!!!"

"This might have been a bad idea." Zoe said.

"I'm scared of her now..." Hercules shuddered.

The two of them soon built their snow fort so then they can have protection from Lisa. Lisa laughed as she chased after her siblings. Hercules and Zoe poked their heads out to see if the coast was clear, but they couldn't find Lisa, so they sat back down only to find her right behind them like in a horror movie.

'"Hey, guys." Lisa grinned.

"How long have you been there?" Hercules asked.

"Oh, a good while, care to see my newest invention?" Lisa grinned.

"I'm afraid to find out what it is and what it does." Zoe gulped.

"I call it the Ultra Snow Zooka!" Lisa took out her newest invention.

"I suggest we run." Hercules said to his sister.

Zoe nodded. Lisa laughed as the Weather twins ran for their lives and where she soon fired out all of the snowballs. 

"We created a monster!" Lincoln cried out from Lisa's love of snow days now.

"You can say that again." Hercules said.

"It's not like she can bring snow inside the house." Lucy commented.

However, as if on cue, there was snow coming inside the Loud house.

"Meet my latest, latest invention! Indoor snow! Patent pending!" Lisa laughed as she pelted them with even more snow.

"Oh, come on!" Hercules complained.

Zoe and Hercules ran inside and barricaded the doors and windows so Lisa couldn't get in.

"Uh, is there a reason why you barricaded the doors and windows?" Atlas asked Hercules and Zoe.

"Lisa's gone nuts!" Hercules and Zoe told him.

"What did you two do?" Nicole sighed as she had a feeling they were the cause for Lisa to go nuts.

"We didn't do anything!" Hercules replied.

"We just wanted to show Lisa that snow days could be fun so she wouldn't stop them forever with her salt." Zoe frowned.

"Did you do anything to cause her to go crazy with snow?" Atlas asked.

"We had a snowball fight." Hercules and Zoe admitted.

Nicole hid a giggle. "Boy, this takes me back."

"Same here." Atlas agreed.

Hercules and Zoe glanced at their parents strangely as they shared a laugh. Snow was soon thrown into the house by Lisa. Hercules and Zoe yelled out as they tried to run away from Lisa.

"Snow for everyone!" Lisa laughed wickedly.

"Well, at least the snow didn't destroy the house." Hercules smiled nervously.

The house was shaking slightly and it came crashing down.

"HERCULES!" Atlas yelled out.

"WASN'T HIM, DAD!" Zoe called back.

"But then how did the house get destroyed?" Nicole asked before she found some loos nails that were pushed out by the snow.

"It was Lisa!" Hercules said. "She's gone bonkers with this Snow Day stuff!"

"Lisa?" Atlas and Nicole asked.

Lisa laughed as she ran around in the snow like a lunatic.

"Well, good thing all of our stuff and clothes are protected." Zoe said.

Zoe was right as the food and many other things that were theirs before moving into the house were protected by magical barriers. She took out her personal stuff and held them as they were safe and sound.

"We need to get rid of this snow." Hercules decided.

"What about Lisa's special salt?" Zoe smiled.

"That's stealing." Hercules replied.

"I dont' care, she deserves this!" Zoe told him.

"Well, all right." Hercules then sighed.

"Great, where does she keep it?" Zoe asked.

"Come with me." Hercules said as he led the way.

Lisa laughed as she ran around, beating people with her snow.

"Looks like we'll need to find a new house." Nicole frowned.

"What?!" Zoe and Hercules gasped.

"This seemed like such a nice place too..." Atlas replied. "But you have a point, my dear."

Lisa soon stopped laughing like a lunatic once she and her siblings heard that.

"Well, Atlas, this seemed like a nice neighborhood and all, but with our house literally brought down, we're gonna have to move again." Nicole told her husband. 

"What... What have I done...?" Lisa asked with wide eyes. "I was just trying to teach my siblings and our friends a lesson."

Hercules and Zoe looked all around for the salt.

Lisa saw that and sighed as she then decided to help them. "Guys, since this is all my fault, I'll show you where the salt is." She sighed.

"Lisa?" Hercules and Zoe asked.

"Come with me." Lisa led the way.

Hercules and Zoe both soon followed Lisa as she led them to where her special salt was.

"Can I trust you both to use this responsibly?" Lisa asked the Weather twins, though she was sure that she could.

"Yes, you can because no more snow days for this year." Hercules said.

"Very mature of you," Lisa nodded and gave him the salt. "I'm sorry about your house by the way, I didn't mean for it to get that out of hand."

"So, you were trying to teach us all a lesson by acting like you were a lunatic in the snow?" Zoe asked while showing the sign of someone being crazy. 

"Yes, though I guess I should have stopped at our own house." Lisa said.

Hercules soon used Lisa's special salt to get rid of the snow. The snow was all gone, but there was nothing they could do to fix the Weather house.

"At least our valuables are all safe." Nicole sighed as she held a glass bird that was given to her and Atlas on their wedding day.

Lisa felt terrible of what she had done, but she soon her parents going over to the Weather family.

"Whoa, this is not the home improvement I'd have in mind." Lynn Sr commented.

"Is anyone hurt?" Rita asked.

"We're all fine, but the house is damaged beyond repair, I'm afraid." Atlas sighed.

"And I'm afraid this means we'll have to leave." Nicole frowned.

Lynn Sr. and Rita both soon got an idea that would solve the Weather family's problem.


	36. Goodbye, Weathers?

Later...

Lily was crying out loud as she sat right next to Zoe.

"I'm sorry, Lily, but maybe someday when you're all grown up you can visit us...?" Zoe frowned to the baby.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible--" Nicole started.

"We better move..." Atlas sighed.

"NOOOOO!!!!" The Loud sisters and Lincoln cried out.

"In with us to share the house." Lynn Sr. and Rita finished.

"Huh?" The kids asked, confused.

"Why don't you guys move in?" Rita invited. "You're like part of the family! Like my father always said, 'The more, the merrier'."

"Please!" The Loud siblings and the Weather siblings begged Atlas and Nicole.

"Well... What do you think, honey?" Atlas asked his wife.

"Well, it would mean we wouldn't have to move away from the neighborhood and the Louds are like family to us." Nicole smiled.

"Well, that sounds good enough to me," Atlas agreed. "We'll move in."

This made the Loud family cheer, even Lucy. Lily cooed and giggled as she was the most happy.

"But first." Nicole said before she used her magic to make the house big enough for two families.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Luna asked. "That was rockin', Mrs. W!"

"That was magic, Luna." Nicole smiled.

"Magic?" Lisa replied. "Hm, I guess magic is real..."

"Welcome to the Loud house, you know where everything is," Lincoln smiled to Hercules and Zoe. "I wonder if Pop-Pop would like to meet you guys."

"We'd like to meet him too." Hercules smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." Rita told the new members of their house.

Later on, the Weathers soon moved their stuff into the house and where Lincoln's room had expanded big enough for there to be enough for one more bed.

"It'll be great to have a brother, I still sometimes wish I had a brother instead of ten sisters." Lincoln said to Hercules as they were going to be roommates now.

"Having ten brothers might not be a good thing." Hercules said.

"Oh, I dunno..." Lincoln shrugged. "Haven't you ever wished that Zoe was a boy?"

"I'm happy with her just the way she is." Hercules said.

Lincoln merely shrugged as they moved into his room together. Zoe shared a room with Lucy and Lynn.

"So Lisa, I guess all of us have learned a lesson." Lori said.

"Yes, best get ready for bed," Lisa replied. "School Day tomorrow."

"Oh, I will." Lori said.

"S-K-O-O-L!" Leni cheered. "S-K-O-O-L!"

"And the sooner the better." Lori said.

Everyone then came to bed. Lincoln smiled as he shared his room with Hercules while Zoe was sleeping in a bunk bed with Lynn while Lucy had her bed to herself and where this would be the start of a new life for the Weather family living with the Louds. They just had to wonder what it would be like from now on, aside from going back to school after snow days which was all apart of Lisa's plan with NASA. Who knows what would be next?


	37. Ties That Bind

It has now been months since the snow day plan incident. It was a nice, quiet, Saturday morning and everyone was doing what they liked to do. Lincoln was racing Lynn to the bathroom however.

"Need a boost to the bathroom, Lincoln?!" Hercules called out as he saw the situation Lincoln was in.

"Please!" Lincoln replied.

"Hey, no fair!" Lynn glared.

Hercules soon catapulted Lincoln to the bathroom.

"Whoo-hoo!" Lincoln cheered.

CRASH!

"I'm okay..." Lincoln called back before shutting the door.

"Whew." Hercules sighed.

The others then continued to do their usual stuff. Today was a normal, typical Saturday in the Loud House. Hercules zipped to Zoe as she had trouble sleeping, then put on noise cancelling headphones over his sister's ears before she then drifted off back to sleep and he breathed in relief. 

"That was close." Hercules sighed.

"She still asleep?" Lisa asked.

"If Zoe doesn't get her sleep over the weekend, we all pay." Hercules warned. 

"Oh, please, I doubt she'll be dangerous if she doesn't get enough sleep." Lisa scoffed.

"Trust me, I know what I'm talking about." Hercules replied as Zoe slept the weekend away. 

Lisa was about to take the headphones off Zoe's head.

"Don't!" Hercules replied.

"What could happen?" Lisa scoffed as she then grabbed the headphones and took them off and made them drop on the floor to make a sound. 

Hercules soon showed three of his fingers before counting them down. Zoe zipped up with a glare. Lisa's eyes widened.

"Noise? NOISE?!" Zoe growled. "I REQUIRE SLEEP!" 

"And this is what you have awakened." Hercules said to Lisa.

Zoe glared at Lisa and grabbed her and shoved her against the wall. "You have waken me..." 

"Sorry." Lisa gulped.

Zoe breathed heavily. Hercules came up behind Zoe and gave her a nerve pinch.

"Feeling numb now..." Zoe droned before passing out. 

Hercules soon placed the headphones back on Zoe's ears. Lisa blinked and Hercules then left the room with her and shut the door as Lincoln came out of the bathroom in rather shock. 

"Lincoln, you okay?" Hercules asked.

"I just heard my parents talking through the vent and they wanna get rid of us!" Lincoln replied. 

"That's ridiculous." Hercules said.

"I heard them through the vent!" Lincoln insisted. "Mom said eleven is just too much!"

"But there are now thirteen of us." Lisa said.

"What's going on?" Lori asked.

"Mom and Dad wanna get rid of us!" Lincoln told her.

This seemed to catch all of the girls' attention.

"That is literally the dumbest thing you have ever said." Lori scoffed to her brother.

"Yeah, why would they wanna get rid of us?" Lynn added.

Lincoln showed them the damage, nay, the destruction they have caused in the hallway and a coyote trying to make off with Mr. Coconuts. The coyote noticed the kids, dropped Mr. Coconuts, and then left. 

"Oh." The girls then replied.

"I'm sure they are use to this." Hercules said.

"Whatever," Lori rolled her eyes. "This is a waste of valuable texting time."

"Come on, I'm serious!" Lincoln insisted. "Come listen for yourselves."

They were then in the bathroom next to the vent.

"But I thought you loved them?" Lynn Sr said to his wife.

"Frankly, dear, I didn't like the first one," Rita replied. "And the next thing I know, we've got eleven." And where Lori and Hercules couldn't believe what they heard.

Lori felt very struck and unhappy. "IT'S TRUE! MOM AND DAD ARE GETTING RID OF US!" she then announced to the sisters which made them all panic suddenly.

"I'm gonna go down there and give them a piece of my mind!" Lola furiously stormed away, going to the stairs.

"Are you crazy?" Hercules asked as he stopped her.

"Quiet down..." Lincoln shushed. 

"I'm gonna lose my princess bed!" Lola replied. "Don't you tell me to quiet down!"

"Yelling isn't really going to help." Hercules said.

"That's what got us in trouble in the first place." Lincoln agreed.

"The boys are right," Lori nodded in equal agreement for once. "We have to be quiet, and perfectly well behaved."

"If we all work together, maybe we can convince Mom and Dad not to get rid of us," Lincoln decided. "Now who's with me?"

"WE ARE!" The sisters replied, then realized how loud that sounded and then quieted down a little. "We are..."

"Wait, isn't Zoe going to help?" Lola asked.

"She's busy sleeping," Hercules said. "And trust me, you do not want to disturb her from her sleep."

"I've experienced it myself." Lisa shuddered.

The others looked into the room as Zoe was sound asleep and was now snoring with her noise cancelling headphones.

"Oh, please, she can't be that scary." Lola said rolling her eyes before going into the room.

Hercules sighed to that. Zoe smiled as she was peacefully asleep. Lola soon took off Zoe's headphones and let them drop. Zoe's eye flash opened. LOla scoffed as she just stood there and was then suddenly held up against the wall.

"How dare you disturb my slumber?" Zoe snarled to the pageant princess of the Loud house.

Lola soon went wide-eyed as she could now see how dangerous Zoe was when she was disturbed. Hercules tapped his foot as Lola was being scared for a change instead of the one doing the scaring.

Lola smiled nervously. "Erm... Uh... I know a lullaby from one of my pageants?"

Hercules soon shook his head before came behind Zoe and gave her a nerve pinch again before placing the headphones back on her ears.

"I can't save the water supply without pickles..." Zoe muttered before going back to her bed and drifting off again.

"Do you believe us now?" Lisa asked.

"Okay, Zoe will have to stay out of this one." Lola then said as they let Zoe continue to sleep the weekend away.

The others then decided to change themselves a bit so their parents wouldn't kick them out and where they were doing rather well. 

Lynn was gluing a vase back together. Lisa created a chemical which made a bouquet of flowers for the vase. Luna sighed as she packed away her guitar as Luan put away her dummy and became a mime. And where Lori was now sharing her sweater with Leni. Lisa was mopping the ceiling with anti gravity shoes. Lucy sighed deeply into the mirror and cleaned it. Hercules even helped by making sure the floor was spotless. Lily suddenly started to cry, but Luan distracted her with her mime skills.

Leni then walked in. "Oh, my gosh, Luan, are you okay?!" she then panicked. "HELP, GUYS! I THINK LUAN'S TRAPPED!"

"She's pretending to be trapped inside a box." Hercules explained.

"Oh..." Leni then said while Lily clapped and laughed.

"Ladies first!" Lana yelled out as she stood with Lola as they both acted nice to each other even though Lincoln was right behind them and needed the bathroom.

"No, dear twin, after you!" Lola replied.

"You're too kind, dear Lola, but I must insist you go first."

"I shan't hear of it!"

"And I would never forgive myself if I went before you!"

"Oh, please! Age before beauty! You are two minutes older!"

"Uh, girls, I think Lincoln needs to use the bathroom before he goes in his pants." Hercules said as he saw Lincoln looking like he was trying to hold it in.

"Oh, dear brother!" The Loud twins then decided. "You go first!"

"Thanks, guys, thanks, Herc!" Lincoln said before zipping into the bathroom.

"That was a close one." Hercules sighed.

"Guys, Mom and Dad are at the vent again." Lincoln told the others.

The Loud sisters and Hercules then came into the bathroom.

"Okay, maybe I judged them unfairly," Rita told her husband. "Forget what I said about getting rid of all of them."

"Wahoo!" Hercules cheered.

"It worked!" Lori cheered.

"We did it!" Lola and Lana smiled to each other. "We get to stay!"

"Oh, joy," Lucy droned. "What a relief."

"Speaking of relief, everyone out, please." Lincoln then said once he remembered why he came in here.

"Oh, right, everyone out." Hercules said.

The others then left and Leni followed the 'imaginary rope' that Luan was using. Lincoln then went to have his privacy. Hercules opened the door to check on his sister and she was still sound asleep. To his relief, she wasn't disturbed. 

Hercules then set Zoe up slightly, turned over her pillow to make it nice and cool and fluffed it up, then set it down and let her fall back down on it, totally zonked out and fast asleep in the world of slumber. He then saw Lincoln rushing downstairs. "Linc?!" he then asked before covering his mouth as Zoe slowly lifted up behind him and he looked back nervously.

"How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon...?" Zoe asked, still obviously dazed from her slumber.

"Uh, three and a half?" Hercules smiled nervously.

Zoe smiled back before then falling back on her pillow and snoring as she fell right back asleep. Hercules soon quietly left the room before closing the door after him. He then breathed in relief as Zoe slept her weekend away.

Lincoln was making a nice breakfast, mostly for his father.

"Lincoln, why are you making breakfast?" Hercules asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Oh! Uhh..." Lincoln smiled nervously. "Just delivering a treat for the old man."

"Lincoln, what did you overhear this time?" Hercules asked.

Lincoln sighed as he couldn't lie to Hercules. 'Fine... Dad said we won't all get kicked out, one of us gets to stay, but Mom says he has to pick his favorite."

"Favorite?" Hercules asked, confused.

"Mom said he could keep his favorite." Lincoln shrugged.

Hercules had another thought in mind though as he went to see his own father.

Atlas hummed as he was cleaning up his and Nicole's room.

"Uh, Dad?" Hercules called gently. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, son!" Atlas replied. "Uh, it's not about girls, is it?"

"No, it's about what's going on with Mr. Loud." Hercules said.

"Ohh, he must be finally getting rid of those neck ties." Atlas said.

Hercules then got confused. "Erm... His ties?"

"Yeah, they're driving his wife crazy," Atlas chuckled. "I mean, that guy has more ties than I do! I wouldn't have eleven ties even if I was a lawyer."

"You mean they've been talking about ties?" Hercules asked.

"Well, of course, what did you think they were talking about?" Atlas replied.

"Lincoln and the girls." Hercules said.

"Oh, Herc," Atlas chuckled. "Parents don't have favorites like that... Well... Actually, your mom and I do."

"You do?" Hercules asked.

"Yes, you're our favorite son and Zoe is our favorite daughter." Atlas replied.

"Whew." Hercules sighed.

Atlas chuckled and ruffled up his son's hair.

"I better tell Lincoln and the girls then." Hercules said.

"How's your sister?" Atlas asked.

"Still asleep, we'll see her on Monday." Hercules said on the way out.

"That's a relief." Nicole sighed.

"Yes, it is." Atlas agreed as they cleaned up their new room together.

Hercules soon rushed to the Loud siblings. He hoped he could stop their madness before it would be too late. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

"I don't know," Lynn Sr suggested. "Maybe I'll keep the musical one."

Luna then smiled triumphantly.

"Are you kidding?" Rita scoffed. "That one makes my ears bleed."

"Way harsh, Mom." Luna frowned.

"Well, I definitely don't need the dark one," Lynn Sr replied. "So dreary. Good for a funeral, but what else, really? Right?"

Lucy gasped as she felt betrayed. Lynn laughed at her goth sister.

"How about the one with the hockey sticks?" Lynn Sr then suggested.

"Eh, never been a fan," Rita replied which then made Lynn gasp. "Same with the filthy one."

Lana simply pouted after hearing that.

"How about the funny one?" Lynn Sr suggested.

Luan smiled brightly.

"Never made me laugh." Rita scoffed again.

Luan then pouted and made herself cry.

"Uh, guys?" Hercules spoke up.

"Ugh, now the pink one I can definitely do without." Lynn Sr said.

Lola growled. "You will PAY FOR THIS!!!"

"Guys!" Hercules tried again.

"And the littlest one is crying to be thrown out." Rita then said which made Lily put in her pacifier and grow into a fetal position.

"Looks like I have to do the one thing that just might work but also might wake up Zoe," Hercules said before taking a deep breath before yelling. "GUYS, THEY ARE NOT GETTING RID OF ANY OF YOU, THEY JUST TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHICH ONE OF HIS TIES TO GET RID OF!!!"

The others then looked to Hercules. Hercules panted and sighed as he finally got that off his chest.

"Wait, you mean they've been talking about ties?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, my dad told me," Hercules nodded. "You're all worrying over nothing."

"Whew!" The Loud siblings sighed.

Hercules smiled until he felt a cold chill behind him and turned around to see Zoe who was disturbed from her slumber. Hercules soon smiled nervously as he should have seen this coming. Zoe growled, that was three strikes.

Hercules sighed. "Whatever you wanna do, just get it over with."

Later that night, Zoe kept Hercules awake by playing the saxophone horribly without letting him sleep.

"This is understandable." Hercules sighed.

Zoe smirked as she was punishing Hercules.

"Note to self: Never yell that loud again." Hercules muttered.

The next week...

"Pleasant dreams, Zozo..." Hercules smiled to his twin sister as it was Saturday again and he made sure nothing would bother her this week around and where nothing would disturb Zoe from her sleep this time.

Somehow, Geo flushed the toilet and left with a roll of toilet paper stuck to his ball as Lincoln made it into the bathroom.

"How was Geo able to do that?" Hercules asked, confused.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Lana replied. "I trained him how to use the toilet. Gives me one less pet to worry about when it's time for chores."

"So, do all of you switch chores once a week like how me and Zoe used to?" Hercules asked.

"What?" the others asked as though they had never heard of such a thing.

"Wait, your parents don't change the chores around so then it's fair that everyone does each chore?" Hercules asked.

"We all do individual chores," Lisa replied. "I pay the bills."

"Yeah, but doesn't it make it kind of unfair for any of you to keep doing the same chore everyday?" Hercules asked.

"I hate taking out the trash." Lincoln replied.

"Mind if I help with taking it out?" Hercules asked.

Lincoln smiled. "I don't see why not."

"Besides, I doubt the trash will be that bad." Hercules said.

"You'll find out when it's time for chores..." Lincoln sighed.

"I'll take my chances." Hercules replied.


	38. Toads and Tiaras

It was a break off from school and Hercules woke up to see that Lincoln had already left his bed and looked out the window to see that the white-haired boy was with Lola as she was getting ready for yet another pageant.

"Okay, this is new." Hercules said seeing Lincoln helping Lola practice for a beauty pageant. He then decided to come outside to see what this was all about.

"Good. And turn, and wave," Lincoln coached through a megaphone as Lola was doing as Lincoln was telling her. "More teeth. Less teeth. Excellent! Keep it up!"

"Lincoln, why are you helping Lola practice for a beauty pageant?" Hercules asked.

"Well, tomorrow is the Little Miss Prim and Perfect Pageant, and the winner gets the greatest prize ever: two season passers to Dairyland A-Moo-sement Park!" Lincoln explained with a grin. "That's one for Lola and one for coach. I've been working my butt off all week to make sure she wins."

"Wow." Hercules smiled.

"It's been a long, hard road," Lincoln nodded. "But once we get to Dairyland, it'll all be worth it."

"Get back here, Hops!" Lana called out as she chased after her frog.

"Hops! Lana! Heel!" Hercules commanded.

And where this caused the two to stop.

"Lana, watch out!" Lincoln scolded. "Do you know how hard it is to steam clean chiffon?"

"Blah, blah, blah..." Lana rolled her eyes.

Lana and Hops soon went inside.

"Okay, Lola, let's move onto your walk," Lincoln then instructed as he took a small glance at a pink handbook. "Remember what Gil DeLily says in his best-selling book: "'Unlocking Your Inner Pageant Queen, To win the day, you must sashay'."

"I know how to walk, Lincoln." Lola scoffed before going to take a walk, not realizing there was a loose can of hairspray in the yard.

"Lola, watch out!" Hercules called out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Lincoln cried out as well.

Lola then accidentally stepped on the can only to slip, fall, and severely injure herself.

"Ooh, that's gonna smart." Hercules winced.

Lola screamed and cried like a baby as she was in horrible pain.

Nicole came out and then gasped. "Oh, my gosh, Lola!" she then ran to the girl and picked her up.

"Ugh... Everything hurts!" Lola cried out.

"What happened?" Nicole asked the boys.

"We were practicing Lola's walk and she tripped over the can of hairspray." Lincoln explained.

"Oh, poor thing..." Nicole cooed to Lola. "Did you break anything?"

"I think my leg and my arm." Lola pouted out of pain.

"Oh, dear..." Nicole frowned.

Lola sniffled. Nicole soon took care of Lola and put her in casts and allowed her to rest in her bed like a nurse.

"Now, make sure you don't put any pressure on either of those." Nicole told Lola.

"I won't." Lola promised.

Nicole nodded and then left the room as Hercules and Lincoln came to check on the fallen girl.

"Looks like you won't be able to make it to the beauty pageant." Hercules said.

"It's just a minor setback, we can still win this thing." Lincoln replied.

"Wake up and smell the hairspray, Lincoln," Lola scoffed. "It's over!"

"You can't just quit!" Lincoln grew desperate. "We worked hard on this!"

"Lincoln, give up, it's over." Hercules said.

"There will be other pageants, you know." Lola added in.

"But not with Dairyland tickets!" Lincoln cried out.

"Lincoln, I need my beauty rest," Lola said as she put on her sleeping mask. "As your pal, Gil DeLily would say, 'I can't recover if you're going to hover'."

"Come on, Lincoln; let's leave Lola so she can get to sleep." Hercules said.

"Thank you, Hercules." Lola smirked to him with a shy giggle.

Hercules then helped Lincoln clean up the beauty pageant stuff as Zoe came outside.

"I'm going to Goth Topic, don't wait up." Zoe said before she left with Lucy to their favorite store in the Mall.

"Have a nice time." Hercules said.

Zoe and Lucy then left together.

"I can't believe I learned to French Braid for nothing." Lincoln complained.

"Well, there's nothing we can do, Lincoln; I mean, it's not like we could get Lana to pretend she's Lola." Hercules said.

As if on cue, the muddy and dirty Loud twin came out and picked up the golden tiara. "Hey, guys, you done with this?" she then asked. "I could use the scrap metal for welding."

Lincoln took a look with a gasp, he put the tiara on Lana's head and his eyes glowed as that sounded like a wonderful idea.

"Uh, why is he looking at me like that?" Lana asked Hercules.

"I think I just gave him an idea that I am now regretting giving him." Hercules groaned with a face-palm.

"Lana, how would you like a season pass to Dairyland?" Lincoln asked.

Lana looked very hopeful before groaning. "Don't toy with me, Lincoln!"

"There is one catch though." Hercules said.

"What is it?!" Lana begged. "I'll do anything!"

"You just have to take Lola's place in the Little Miss Prim and Perfect Pageant and win." Lincoln replied.

"Bleh!" Lana groaned in utter disgust. "Are you kidding me?! Do you guys know who you're talking to?"

"They have a new ride at Dairyland." Hercules smirked.

"Oh?" Lana asked.

"Behold, The Milk Shaker!" Lincoln took out a poster of the new ride. "It's so fast, you can barf, fly around a loop, and get hit in the face with said barf."

"Well?" Hercules smirked at Lana.

"Darn you guys, I'm in!" Lana then gave in before looking scared. "Oh! But, wait, what if Lola finds out? You know what she's capable of..."

The three of them then had a scary image of Lola smiling evilly with flames behind her.

"She won't find out," Lincoln replied. "I promise."

"As do I." Hercules said.

Lana then shook both their hands, accidentally getting mud on them.

"Bleh!" Lincoln grimaced. "First off, we gotta clean you up. 'Dirt on your face gets you last place'."

"And then we have to get a dress and beauty pageant shoes." Hercules said.

Lincoln then snuck off into the twins' bedroom. Hercules bit his lip nervously as he was sure Lola was bound to find out about this someway, somehow.


	39. Tomboy Princess

Lincoln soon opened the closet in the twins' bedroom and took Lola's dress.

"What are you doing with that?!" Lola suddenly woke up.

"Oh, this?" Lincoln chuckled nervously. "Just, uh...getting it dry cleaned. You keep healing, sunshine."

Lola glared in suspicion as he left the room.

Later on, Lana was soon wearing the dress.

"What is this weird sparkly towel?" Lana asked as she didn't recognize the dress on her and not her twin.

"It's called a dress, Lana," Lincoln said before taking out hairspray and a comb. "Now, hold still while I work my magic." he then sprayed the spray and combed her hair.

Hercules soon covered his and Lana's noses.

Lana snorted from that. "Guh! It smells like princess farts!"

Unfortunately, Lola could smell the scent from her room. This woke her up as she stormed out of bed and barged into the bathroom before she blushed as Hercules had his shirt off.

"Oh, hey, Lola! Your hairspray makes a great deodorant," Hercules smiled as he sprayed his armpits with the hairspray. "It really covers up that musky man smell."

Lola soon left the room while blushing.

"Phew!" Hercules wiped his forehead in relief before putting his shirt back on. "Heh, stiff, but not stiff enough for Hercules Weather," He then stretched his arms out and moved them around to hear some cracking sounds. "That's not so bad..." he then said to himself.

"That sounded like it hurt." Lincoln said as he and Lana who was blushing from what she saw Hercules do.

They were then in the boys' shared room.

"Time to work on what Gil DeLily calls the Three W's: Walk, Wave, and Work it." Lincoln then coached Lana.

"Alright, Lana, show us the 3 W's in action." Hercules said.

Lana then walked and waved with a smile.

"Okay, we're walking, we're waving... But we're just not working it." Lincoln stopped her.

Lola then tried to pose attractively until some tools suddenly fell out from her dress.

"Where did those come from?" Hercules asked out of confusion.

"Tools in your dress? Seriously?" Lincoln glared.

"Handyman's code, Lincoln," Lana replied. "Always be prepared."

"You are not a handyman!" Lincoln scolded. "You are a pageant queen!"

"Do you want to win those passes?" Hercules asked.

"Fine..." Lola sighed as she then put her tools away.

They were now working on finding out what talent Lana would do.

"Okay, talent portion," Lincoln said. "Whatcha got?"

Lana then played a tune with her armpit.

"That's, uh, interesting." Hercules said.

"Impressive, but I'm gonna pass," Lincoln added as he brought out supplies. "How about a ribbon dance? It shows elegance and poise."

"Excuse me while I go barf." Lana replied.

"It's either ribbon dancing or losing the beauty pageant." Hercules said.

"Lola, what can a six-year-old do to make the world a better place?" Lincoln asked, using a hairbrush as a microphone.

"Uh..." Lana paused to think and scratched her butt.

"No scratching your butt." Hercules told Lana.

"But it helps me think!" Lana defended.

"Well, knock it off!" Lincoln scolded. "'Those who scratch lose the match'."

"I'm surprised he has a rhyme for that." Hercules said.

Lincoln and Hercules then trained Lana the best that they could. It was rough at first, but soon enough, Lana was getting the hang of it to be more like her girly girl twin and where she soon perfected the ribbon dance. She did everything else very well now.

"Whoo-hoo! Lana, look at you!" Lincoln cheered. "You've done it! You're prim and perfect."

"I never thought I'd say it, but this feels pretty good," Lana smirked. "I don't even mind the sparkly towel."

"DAIRYLAND, HERE WE COME!" The two cheered.


	40. Little Miss Prim and Perfect

The next day was the day of the pageant and Nicole checked on Lola.

"How you doing today, Lola?" Nicole soothed.

"Still a little sore, but not as bad as before," Lola said. "Can I walk around?"

"You still need to rest, but you can use your crutches," Nicole said. "Here, how about I get you downstairs and you can watch some TV?"

"Can we get the beauty pageant channel?" Lola smiled.

Lynn Sr looked ready to watch some sports.

Nicole came over to the man. "I know you wanna watch the Sports Channel, but do you think maybe, just for today, you could get the Princess Channel for Lola?"

The mention of that channel caused Hercules to stop in his tracks with wide eyes.

"Well... Okay..." Lynn Sr then decided.

"You're good to go." Nicole smiled to Lola as she brought extra pillows to comfort the girl.

"Uh, Mom, what does the Princess Channel show again?" Hercules smiled nervously.

"Usually junior beauty pageants, some of the ones with expensive prizes." Nicole smiled.

Hercules soon gulped before smiling nervously again. "Um, by any chance, would the beauty pageant that has two free passes to Dairyland as the first place prize also be on the Princess Channel?" He smiled nervously.

"Hmm... I believe so, I mean, Lola wanted to be in that one after all," Nicole replied. "Are you okay, dear? You look pale..."

"I think Lincoln and Lana are in big trouble once Lola turns on the Princess Channel." Hercules gulped after Lola had left for the hallway and was now in the living room.

"Thanks for getting me the Princess Channel, Daddy!" Lola sweetly grinned to her father.

"No problem, sweetie," Lynn Sr replied. "It was either that or the Sports Channel. And who needs that, huh?"

"We have to stop her from watching that beauty pageant before it's too late." Hercules whispered to his mother.

"Hercules, what is going on?" Nicole asked. "Don't you want Lola to feel better?"

Hercules soon whispered of the reason why he didn't want Lola to watch the beauty pageant.

"Oh..." Nicole then said. 

"Please, Mom, Lola is not the best person when mad." Hercules replied.

Unfortunately for them, Lola had already turned on the Princess Channel. Nicole and Hercules rushed in and Lana was introduced as Lola which made the girl leave on her crutches to stop the pageant.

"We better go and make sure she doesn't do anything crazy." Hercules said.

Nicole nodded and left with her son which allowed Lynn Sr to then watch sports with Atlas since Lola was gone and where Lola seemed to go pretty fast with her crutches.

"How is she so fast in crutches?" Nicole asked.

"Anger can be pretty motivating." Hercules replied.

"True." Nicole then had to agree on that.

Soon enough, they arrived and where the beauty pageant was now in talent part. Lincoln reminded Lana of what to do, but then, he decided to let Lana just be herself. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Lola Loud and her fabulous ribbon dance!" The host announced.

Lana was about to go out and do the ribbon dance. "Well, that's me, "she said. "I'll do my best."

"Forget the ribbon dance," Lincoln replied. "Why don't you go do your own talent?"

"Really? Okay, but we can kiss those Dairyland tickets goodbye." Lana told him.

"I don't care about them anymore," Lincoln smiled to his little sister. "Go be yourself."

Lana soon took off her dress to show her original clothes. "Yo, Hops, give me a bass line!" she then told her frog.

Hops then started croaking and Lana nodded her head to the beat before snapping her fingers and making fart noises and scratching her butt.

"Well, at least she's being herself." Hercules smiled.

"Hercules?" Lincoln looked over.

"Lincoln, you have to get out of here!" Hercules urged him.

"What? Why?" Lincoln asked before getting his answer as Lola grabbed him and held him against a wall with just one hand.

Lola snarled at Lincoln as she looked rather vicious and bloodthirsty with rage.

"Wait! It's my fault, not Lana's! It was all my idea!" Lincoln trembled.

"I have worked four years to built my pageant reputation!" Lola glared. "AND YOU JUST RUINED IT!!!"

"You don't know that for sure." Nicole smiled nervously.

"Lola, listen!" Hercules tried to soothe the pageant queen.

"And the winner is... Lola Loud!" The host announced.

Lola was surprised to hear that.

"Whoo-hoo!" Lincoln cheered.

Lana came in but then gasped once she saw her twin. "Lola! I'm so sorry I pretended to be you! Please don't be mad at me!"

"I don't like what you did, but you did win," Lola replied. "And I respect a winner."

"That's very mature of you, Lola." Nicole smiled.

"I think this belongs to you." Lana said as she gave the winning tiara to her twin sister.

"No. You earned it. You both did. And the Dairyland tickets." Lola replied.

Lincoln and Lana gasped. "WE'RE GOING TO DAIRYLAND!"

"Have a fun time at Dairyland, you two." Nicole smiled.

"Maybe someday, I can go with you guys." Hercules smiled about that.

Nicole smiled at that as it gave her an idea for a possible vacation in the future. Hercules and Nicole soon took Lola back home.

Nicole catered to Lola.

"Are you a nurse, Nicole?" Rita asked.

"No, I've always worked at home, so I'm used to take care of kids." Nicole smiled.

"You should work at the retirement home where my dad lives." Rita replied.

"Yeah, because the woman that works there is terrible." Lynn Sr. said.

"She can't be that bad..." Nicole replied. "But I'll see what I can do, I've always loved taking care of children."

"The woman there treats the elderly like kids." Rita told her.

"Maybe I will be a nurse..." Nicole shrugged. "I've never thought about it before."

"It would be nice if you got a job, Nikki," Atlas put his arm around his wife. "You might like it."

"Well, all right..." Nicole gave in.

"But first we should pay Pop-Pop a visit." Hercules said.

"They can visit your father, right?" Nicole asked Rita.

"I'm sure he would love that," Rita replied. "I told him all about how you guys live with us now and he'd be more than happy to meet his new family members, especially the new twins in the bunch."

"Well luckily for him, he won't have to hear Hercules and Zoe argue as much as Lola and Lana." Nicole said.

"Oh, the only arguing that Rita's old man goes through with those two is whenever he wants to video chat and they argue about who gets to go first." Lynn Sr chuckled.

"Luckily, Herc and Zoe don't argue over who talks with their grandfather first." Atlas said.

"This is such a nice thing for all of us..." Rita smiled.

Later on, Lana and Lincoln were coming back from Dairyland as Lola was healing up nicely and her bones were secure, so Nicole took the casts off and where Lola was happy that her bones had healed. 

Nicole smiled to Lola. "All better!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weather!" Lola beamed. "Or can I call you Aunt Nicole?"

"Call me what you like." Nicole replied.

"Okay! Thanks... Aunt Nicole." Lola smiled.

Hercules was happy that Lola and his mother were getting along. It was another happy ending, even though it caused Lola's anger.


	41. Project: Loud House

Lincoln came home from school to see Hercules and Zoe.

"Hey, buddy, how was school?" Hercules asked.

"I have to work on a project, so I'll be busy for the next week." Lincoln replied.

"Need any help?" Hercules asked.

"I'll need pasta, glue, and popsicle sticks." Lincoln said.

"How much?" Hercules asked.

"As many as possible." Lincoln replied.

Hercules soon used magic to make plenty of popsicle sticks appear. "Don't worry, Linc, I'll hook ya up." he then smirked as he wouldn't use any money or make Lincoln use any to get what he needed for school.

"That's one way to save money." Lincoln smiled.

"Busted." Hercules smirked to himself.

Lincoln then went up to his room to get to work and where as the week went by Lincoln's project was coming along nicely. Hercules only came in the room to check on Lincoln and to get some sleep so the white-haired boy could focus.

Soon enough, it was the due day for the project.

"It took all week, four boxes of pasta, two tubes of glue, and 27 popsicle sticks, but the centerpiece of my project is finally finished," Lincoln smiled to himself as Hercules woke up and then smiled. "Pretty accurate representation of the Loud Family, I'd say. But making this thing was the easy part. The real challenge is getting it to school on time and in one piece to give my report. Sounds easy, right? Not in my house. If you want to get all ten of your sisters out the door on time, you have to get up pretty early, and you have to have a plan."

"Don't you mean eleven since Zoe is like a sister to you?" Hercules asked.

"Well, I suppose, and a brother." Lincoln then said.

"Zoe's probably already awake and she'll either not eat breakfast or she'll make her own." Hercules replied.

"So, how do we get her ready so she can be in the car?" Lincoln asked.

"She should be fine for the most part," Hercules said as he then went to get dressed on his side of the room. "She's usually on her laptop until a ride comes to take her away." 

Lincoln then sighed. "I wish the others were more like her."

"Anyways, your plan should be easy." Hercules said as he got ready.

Lincoln then remembered every time the girls saw Hercules top naked. 

"Hey, Hercules, why don't you wash your face before you put your shirt on?" he then suggested.

"I usually get dressed, wash my face, and brush my teeth." Hercules replied.

"Oh, come on, why not try something new?" Lincoln shrugged.

"I guess I could try it." Hercules shrugged back.

Lincoln then smirked as Hercules left the room without his shirt on as the Loud sisters were waking up.

Hercules yelped slightly as a pail of water landed on him. "I can already tell this has Luan's name written all over it." He said.

"Epic Pail!" Luan called out before laughing. "Get it?"

Hercules came back in the room to dry off and he put his shirt on and then came out to use the bathroom, he then looked downstairs to see Zoe was already awake and was just using her laptop on the computer with her headphones, he smiled in relief and then walked off to the bathroom.

'Well, that one plan failed, guess I'll have to go with my original plan,' Lincoln said. "Luna, a little man with a plan, music?" he then requested.

"You got it, man!" Luna replied and then played her guitar.

Lana and Lola both began to fight over a dollar bill. Lincoln then took the dollar away from the twins.

"Hey!" Lola and Lana glared.

Lincoln then gave them quarters change. "Half for Lola and half for Lana.

"Thanks, Lincoln!" The twins then beamed.

That now only left the rest of his sisters.

"Good morning, Lincoln!" Lucy came right behind her brother.

"YAUGH!" Lincoln yelped. "Good morning, Lucy."

"For my new poem, I need a word that rhymes with 'choose'." Lucy replied.

"Uh... How about 'lose'?" Lincoln suggested.

"That works." Lucy nodded and then wrote that down.

"How's the plan going so far?" Hercules whispered.

"Geting there." Lincoln whispered back.

Lily cooed and giggled as she walked down the hallway.

"Time to get dressed, Lily!" Lincoln smiled as he took out clothes for his baby sister.

"Need help getting her dressed?" Hercules asked.

"She can be a bit of a handful." Lincoln said.

"Not surprised." Hercules replied since Lily was a baby and all.

With the two of them working together, getting Lily dressed was easy.

"Hey, Lincoln, think fast!" Lynn called out and tossed her football.

Lincoln tossed Lily in the air and managed to catch the football.

"Nice catch, Lincoln." Lynn chuckled.

"Nice throw, Lynn." Lincoln replied before tossing the ball back and caught Lily who giggled.

"Nice throw and catch, Lincoln." Hercules smiled.

Lynn then ran off with her football.

"OMG, Bobby, I literally had to call you right away," Lori smiled as she was on the phone as she came out her door. "I am just so excited about the homecoming dance."

Lincoln yelped as he saw a bucket of water about to splash on Lori, then took out an umbrella to keep the water from splashing Lori before glaring to Luan.

"Luan, enough with that prank please." Hercules begged.

"I'll get the drop on you guys yet!" Luan glared before laughing. "Get it?"

"What do you want?" Lori soon glared to Lincoln and Hercules.

'I've got nothing to say.' Hercules thought to himself.

"Lori, could you maybe hang up the phone and get ready for school?" Lincoln replied.

"Cool it, twerp. I'm quite capable of doing two things at once." Lori scoffed before walking away.

Leni was chewing gum and blew a bubble while she walked and then suddenly fell down on the floor, popping her bubble. "Note to self: never walk and chew gum at the same time."

"Or just watch your step." Hercules said.

"Time's running out!" Lincoln said as he rushed to his room.

Hercules heard a step downstairs and then looked down to Zoe. Zoe went to fill up her water bottle and then came back into the living room and went back on her laptop.

"If only the rest of the girls were like Zoe." Hercules sighed before he got an idea.

Zoe only yawned once, but she did whatever she did on the laptop to pass the time. Hercules soon rushed to his shared bedroom and looked to find his spell book. Zoe kept typing at her laptop.

"Morning, Zozo." Hercules smiled.

Zoe removed her headphones. "What're you doing?"

"Oh, just looking for a spell to get the girls to behave like you so then they can all get in the car on time." Hercules said.

"Just don't let Mom know." Zoe said before putting her headphones back on since Nicole didn't like the kids using their magic unless it was for absolute emergency.

"Trust me, Sis, Lincoln's project is an emergency." Hercules said.

Zoe gave a thumb's up and went back on her laptop. 

Hercules soon flipped through the pages. "Come on, come on, it has to be around here somewhere..." he mumbled before looking down to Lily. "Lily, where are your clothes?!" Hercules soon had an idea of where as he looked behind the couch without walking to the back of the couch.

Lily cooed and giggled as she walked around in her diaper. Hercules soon his magic to put clean clothes on Lily and where she wouldn't be able to get out of them. Lily cooed questionably and looked down to her clothes as they somehow appeared on her.

"No streaking." Hercules told her.

Lily simply pouted, but decided to go along with it. Lynn same crashed down the stairs in a mask. 

"What happened?" Hercules asked.

"I wanted to Lucha Libre." Lynn pouted.

Hercules soon decided to put the book away and decided to Lucha Libre with Lynn to make her happy.

"YES!" Lynn cheered as she threw a mask on Hercules's head and the two wrestled together and where he was sure to only use half of his strength so he wouldn't hurt Lynn but also wouldn't go easy on her.

Lynn smirked as she was pinned down.

"I win!" Hercules smiled, then noticed her smirk. "What's with the smirk?"

"You're touching me~" Lynn teased.

"So I am." Hercules blushed and didn't even notice Lynn trying to get him off her and turn the tables on him.

"Pinned ya!" Lynn smirked as she then held down Hercules.

"Dang it, I let my guard down." Hercules groaned.

Lynn laughed and then got off of him and ran off. 

Lola and Lana now argued about going to the bathroom.

"I better use the spell now." Hercules said.

Lincoln gave the girls toothpaste.

"Thanks, Lincoln!" Lola and Lana smiled as their brother skated in the hall.

Hercules soon got back to the page where the spell was. "Here we go." He smiled. Hercules soon recited the spell.

After he recited the spell, a magic dust came from the book and hovered upstairs as the Loud sisters were going about their normal selves, at least, so far until they were magicked into look-alikes to Zoe.

"That should help." Hercules smiled.

Zoe was still at her laptop like nothing had happened. Hercules then went to get himself a quick breakfast as there was still time to spare before they would get to school and where luckily, nothing was going to get in the way. Zoe yawned until her stomach weakly growled. She then stood up and went to get something to eat.

Lincoln was making eggs for breakfast. Zoe was soon surprised once she saw the Loud sisters all doing the same thing.

Lincoln cooked up breakfast and Hercules stood by him. "Cooking is usually Dad's territory, but I gave him the day off 'cuz I have to kick things into high gear."

"Great." Hercules said.

The sisters lined up, even though they were like Zoe now, they still wanted the eggs they had preferred as themselves.

"Egg whites for Leni, sunny-side up for Luna, funny-side up for Luan, scrambled for Lynn, fried for Lisa, deviled eggs for the twins, and hard boiled for Lori, extra goo goo gooey for Lily, and extra well-done for Lucy." Lincoln gave everyone their breakfast.

"Wow." Hercules smiled.

"And for you guys?" Lincoln asked Zoe and Hercules.

"Whatever's left." Zoe shrugged.

"Omelet." Hercules said.

Lincoln nodded and then made what they wanted.

Soon enough, everyone sat down to their breakfast. Afterwards, they all soon got ready for school.

"No, not puke, Bobby. Puce," Lori said as she came to the door with her car keys. "It's like a reddish brownish."

"Everyone, wait here while I grab my project!" Lincoln said as he then ran upstairs to get his diorama from his room.

"Getting the project downstairs should be easy." Hercules said.

Soon enough, the spell was wearing off.

"NO! Not now!" Hercules panicked.

"Fine! If you don't wanna wear the tux, then I don't wanna go to the dance! In fact...I DON'T EVEN WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!" Lori yelled on the phone before storming off to her room.

"So close." Hercules said.

Zoe then blinked as the Loud sisters were on their way back up to their rooms.

"No no no," Lincoln stopped them. "Everyone, stay right where you are," he then came to his eldest sister. "Lori, why don't you drive us?"

"GET MOM TO DRIVE YOU!" Lori snapped and slammed her door shut.

"I can drive us to school." Hercules said.

Leni suddenly screamed. "I'M BLUE!!! MY SKIN'S TURNED BLUE!!!"

"Technically, it's a shallow shade of cerulean, but why split hairs?" Lisa replied.

"Lisa, what did you do?" Hercules asked.

"I secretly switched Leni's blemish cream for an experimental skin pigmentation ointment I've been working on." Lisa explained while Leni shook out of worry.

"Why would you do that?!" Lincoln scolded.

"Because she wouldn't let me try it on her if I had asked." Lisa replied.

"Go and work on the antidote." Hercules said.

"Fine," Lisa sighed and went upstairs. "Hairless apes: one, science: zero."

"Now, everyone else, stay." Hercules said.

"Guys, I've finished my poem, it's called 'Failure'." Lucy announced.

"Lucy, I really don't have time for--" Lincoln replied.

"'Failure. It is not an option, yet it's something you choose. The man with the plan is destined to lose'." Lucy recited.

"Wow, nice poem." Zoe smiled.

"'Failure. You know there is no one else to blame. For the choices you make are always the same'." Lucy continued to read.

Lola and Lana soon enough had yet another argument about their sandwiches, one being peanut butter and one being jelly. Lincoln and Hercules soon solved that problem.

"Hey!" The twins glared.

"Seriously, why did your parents do this?" Hercules sighed as he took the top bread slices off and switched them to give Lola and Lana their own peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Thanks, guys." The twins smiled.

"Now, get to the car." Lincoln told them.

"Here's the antidote." Lisa said as she came by with ointment.

"Great, but first..." Hercules said before he took the ointment and decided to test it on one of the animals.

Walt was fast asleep in his cage until he grew large and popped in his cage.

"The real antidote?" Hercules glared to Lisa.

"Fine," Lisa sighed as she gave the real antidote this time. "Hairless apes: two, science: zero."

Hercules soon used the real antidote on Leni. Leni was then instantly cured.

"'Failure. It's all your fault, this streak of bad luck. No escape from this cycle in which you are stuck.'" Lucy continued.

"Stop! I've got a poem for you now. It's called 'Lucy'," Lincoln glared. "'Dark as night, hair like tar. Take your spooky self to the car'."

"Sigh," Lucy sighed in defeat and went to the car. "Once again, your poetic brilliance has put me to shame."

"Alright, that just leaves the rest of the girls." Hercules said.

"Think fast!" Lynn called out and crashed against Lincoln.

"LYNN!" Hercules scolded.

"Where is my field hockey stick?" Lynn looked around. "I have roller derby today!"

Hercules then had an idea of how to get Lynn into the car.

"There's no field hockey sticks in roller derby!" Lincoln told Lynn.

"The way I play, there is!" Lynn replied.

Hercules soon gave Lynn a quick spin so she would get plenty of speed to get in the car.

"Ow!" Lynn yelped as she landed in her seat.

Leni was then going to the car and Lincoln dodged another pail of water from Luan. 

"Now how am I gonna deal with Lori?" Lincoln pondered.

"I'll handle that," Hercules said before going to the house phone and dialed Lori's cell phone number after clearing his voice to make his voice sound just like Bobby's. "Hello..." he said in his normal voice, then cleared it again as it sounded lower. "Hello..." he then cleared it one last time to sound just like Bobby. "Hello, hello. Got it!"

"Hello?" Lori's voice asked through the phone.

"Hey, babe. It's your boyfriend, Bobby," Hercules replied in his disguised voice. "I just wanted to say that I'm... I'm sorry and that I will wear any tux you want."

After saying that, Lori was happy and left her room. Hercules cleared his throat again and then returned his voice back to normal.

They were then out to the van, but Luna was in the back with an older man who was moving equipment inside.

"Who's that?" Hercules asked.

"This is my roadie, Chunk." Luna told him.

'I didn't see that coming.' Hercules thought to himself.

"Hey there, mate." Chunk tipped his hat to Hercules.

"He's cool, Chunk." Luna told her roadie.

"It's nice to meet you, Chunk." Hercules said.

"Likewise, mate," Chunk smiled as he gave Hercules a friendly punch in the shoulder, but then winced. "Whoa! That's quite the muscles you got there."

"You have no idea." Hercules smirked.

"Operation, complete!" Lincoln cheered as he sat up front with Lori. "And with ten minutes to spare. A Loud House first, I might add. Let's roll!"

Lori then pulled the car to back up so they could get to school as she was going to drive.

"Why do I feel like we forgot something on the driveway though?" Zoe asked.

"STOP!!!!" Lincoln suddenly panicked.

Lori then stopped the car.

Lincoln then ran out of the car and came to the driveway to see that his project was there and he was relieved that it was saved. "Phew, that was close." he was then on his way back to the car until he stepped on one of Lynn's roller-skates and tripped which sent his project flying in the air. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" 

CRASH!

"That sounded like Lincoln's project." Hercules said.

"All of this work for nothing... How could I be so stupid?! How? How? How?" Lincoln cried as he was in distress.

The others gathered around him in sympathy.

"If you're done with your pity party, maybe we could help." Lori offered.

"Yeah, thirteen heads are better than one!" Lynn added.

"Try not to lose yours." Luan laughed as she handed Lincoln's figure's head.

"Yeah, we can help." Zoe said.

"All of us." Hercules added.

"Really?" Lincoln smiled hopefully. "You'll help?"

"It's what families do." Lola and Lana replied.

"But I'm supposed to give this report in ten minutes and this thing is destroyed," Lincoln replied hopelessly. "What can you guys do?"

"We'll be your project." Zoe said.

"Yep." The Loud sisters agreed.

In Lincoln's homeroom class...

"In conclusion, in my family, every day is a challenge," Lincoln concluded his report as everyone posed behind him like in the diorama as Zoe and Hercules joined in. "But you can be sure that when I need them, my sisters will always be there for me. All of them. Even Zoe and Hercules who are like family to all of us. And sure, life in the Loud House can be summed up in one word: chaos. But I love that chaos. And I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Everyone in class soon clapped their hands.

"That was a fantastic report, Lincoln," The teacher, Mrs. Johnson, clapped as well. "I'm giving you an A," She then yelled out as she was suddenly drenched in water. "Make that an A minus..."

"Still an A..." Hercules shrugged nervously to Lincoln. 

"Pailed it!" Luan cheered and then laughed.

"Oh, Luan, why?" Zoe sighed.

"Aw, come on, you know how I love having buckets of pun!" Luan continued.

The others sighed, at least Lincoln still got to have his A.

"This would never happen if I had brothers instead of sisters." Lincoln growled.

"Fine, you wanna have ten brothers, I'll give you ten brothers!" Hercules glared. "Lisa, when can I help you in the lab next time?"

"I should require your services this weekend." Lisa replied.

"I'll be there." Hercules replied.

Lisa nodded to him.


	42. One of the Boys

The rest of the week was pretty normal as normal can be. When the weekend came, Hercules didn't hesitate in helping Lisa. Clyde came over to keep Lincoln busy and soon enough, Lincoln was starting to wish he didn't have sisters as he found them useless and annoying while Clyde thought it was cool that Lincoln got to have ten sisters. Soon enough, Hercules and Lisa were finished with what they were working on.

"SUCCESS!" Lisa cheered before laughing wickedly like a mad genius.

"Take it easy there, Lisa." Hercules replied.

"Sorry, got a little excited." Lisa smiled bashfully.

Hercules patted Lisa on the head. 

"Behold!" Lisa held out what looked like a wristwatch. "It can transport you to any alternate dimension possible!"

"Let's give it to Lincoln." Hercules said.

Lisa nodded. "Affirmative."

Zoe was sketching in her notebook as Hercules walked by. 

"I'm gonna miss you, Zoe." Hercules sighed.

"Going to a different dimension?" Zoe asked as though that was normal.

"Yep." Hercules nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you on the other side." Zoe then replied, going back to her sketching.

"Alright then." Hercules said.

Zoe then looked down as Hercules went to find Lincoln and where he was in bed.

"Evening, Lincoln." Hercules greeted.

"Hey, Herc." Lincoln looked back.

"Greetings, Lincoln." Lisa greeted.

"Hey, Lees." Lincoln replied.

"We've been pondering your wish from earlier." Lisa said to him.

"My wish?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, I think we can help you out, Hercules, if you would?" Lisa replied.

"This can help you with that wish." Hercules said.

"Uh-huh..." Lincoln didn't believe that. "Lisa, I think you and Hercules have been playing with too many kiddy chemicals."

Hercules soon activated the device. This activated a portal, proving it to be true.

"Holy moly!" Lincoln beamed. "Awesome... Wait, why are you doing this for me?"

"I need beta testers," Lisa replied. "Now, are we doing this, or am I sending Lana to a dimension where she's a toad?"

"Oh, we're doing it!" Lincoln nodded eagerly.

"Wait, before we do this, you need to know something." Hercules said.

"He's right," Lisa remembered. "You only have 24 hours to return home. Otherwise, you'll be stuck there forever."

"Got it, let's do this!" Lincoln said as he grabbed the watch.

"I'll hold onto this." Hercules said before taking the watch from Lincoln.

"Hey!" Lincoln glared.

"You never know that it might fall into the wrong hands," Hercules said before whispering and taking out a powder. "And just in case, a little dream magic from Zoe."

"Good luck," Lisa told the two before pushing them into the vortex. "I gotta go break the bad news to Lana."

Hercules and Lincoln soon jumped through the portal. 

Soon enough, the two came out of another portal and everything looked exactly the same.

"Hmm... This doesn't look like a different dimension." Lincoln commented.

"Wait for it..." Hercules said.

As if on cue, a male version of Lori came out of Lori and Leni's room. "That is literally LOL! Hurry up, Loni! Time to go!"

A male version of Leni then walked in through the doorway. "Ooh! Whoa. Loki, who moved the doorway?"

"I'm ready, brah," A male version of Luna smiled before he played the guitar like a rock star. "Let's rock!"

"I 'woodn't' miss it!" a female version of Mr. Coconuts came out before a male version of Luan came out. "Good one, Mrs. Coconuts!"

"62, Hut!" a male version of Lynn came out with a football.

"Sigh..." a male version of Lucy followed and then closed the door behind him.

"And the twins shall be coming out in 3, 2, 1." Hercules cued.

"Quit honking, Lexx, or you'll get a frog down your pants!" a male version of Lana glared as he held a frog in his hands.

"Touch me, and I'm telling!" a male version of Lola came out with a glare in a military car before honking the horn. "MOM!!!"

The twins then fought more aggressively than Lola and Lana did. 

"Can you Cro-Magnons diminish the cacophony so our youngest sibling can suspend consciousness?" a male Lisa glared at the fighting twins.

"Speak English, Levi!" the twins glared back.

"Shut your pie-holes so Leon can nap!" 'Levi' translated himself.

"And that should be all of them." Hercules said.

"I can't believe it worked!" Lincoln beamed. "This is a dream come true!"

"Yeah, for a while." Hercules said.

"Oh, come on, how bad could it be to have ten brothers?" Lincoln replied.

"Will you gentlemen be joining us?" Levi asked.

"Ugh, where are we going, The Mall?" Lincoln replied in disgust.

This made the Loud brothers laugh.

"Oh, Lincoln is such a kidder." Hercules said.

"Yeah, right." Lynn agreed.

"You're literally hilarious, Lincoln," Loki laughed. "We're going to Dairyland. It was your idea."

"Sweet!" Lincoln beamed. "My sisters would never all wanna go to Dairyland!"

Loni then walked into the doorway and looked over curiously. "Sisters?"

"He means my sister, Zoe." Hercules said.

"Uh, yeah, she hates amusement parks." Lincoln added in nervously.

Loni shrugged and the Loud brothers and Hercules then went out to the van so they could go to Dairyland. Zoe joined them after a few seconds.

"Oh, Zozo I didn't think I'd see you." Hercules smiled to his twin sister in relief.

"I knew that Lincoln might get suspicious about where I was." Zoe said.

"Good girl..." Hercules replied. "Now, let's go to Dairyland."

"Oh, joy..." Zoe muttered due to her extreme dislike of milk. 

All of them soon got in the car. It was a lot of fun, especially for Lincoln since he got to go to his favorite amusement park.

When they came back, they had udders on their heads as gifts from the park.

"Yes! Dairyland was awesome!" Loki cheered.

"Great idea, Lincoln." Lane grinned.

"Yeah, way to go, Bro!" Luke agreed.

"You're the man, Lincoln!" The Loud Brothers approved.

Lincoln then suddenly burped and cupped his mouth, knowing his sisters wouldn't like that. "Whoops! Sorry..."

"You should be sorry." Zoe said.

"Yeah, thàt was weak!" Lynn agreed before burping louder.

"Oh, brother." Zoe groaned.

"That was nothing, check this out!" Leif said before making armpit farts.

"Well, at least it can't get more disgusting." Zoe said hopefully.

Loki then did an actual fart. Zoe screamed and ran out of the van in disgust.

"Sorry, Zoe!" Hercules called out.

"That was totally disgusting!" Zoe called back.

"Girls..." The Loud brothers scoffed and rolled their eyes.

"Aw, we don't need her, it's chow time, guys." Loki said as he pulled in to Gus's Game N Grub.

All of them soon went inside.

"Five pies for eleven guys!" Loki smirked. 

"I sure hope Mom and Dad gave us enough 'dough'!" Lane said before laughing. "Get it?!"

Lincoln picked up a slice before stopping once he realized what he did. "Sorry, I'm touching the pizza with my booger-picking finger."

'He'll learn his lesson soon, I hope.' Hercules thought to himself.

"Are you kidding me?" Leif replied. "You use your finger for your booger picking? I use my thumb!"

Lincoln then smiled as the Loud brothers began to pick their noses.

Back at the Loud house...

Rita was carrying Leon as they took out the trash until the van pulled up and all of the Loud brothers and Hercules and Zoe got out of the vehicle.

"There's my army," Rita smiled. "How was Dàiryland?"

"It was awesome!" Loki said after kissing her cheek.

Lynn followed suit. "Hi, Mom!

Leif kissed and then belched. "Bye, Mom!"

'And Mr. Loud comes out in 3, 2, 1.' Hercules thought to himself.

Lynn Sr came out with the other trashcan.

"Pile on Dad!" Leif told the others.

The Loud Brothers then jumped onto their father much to his fearful dismay.

"Say Uncle!" Lars smirked drearily.

"I thought he was our dad?" Loni replied out of confusion.

"He is your dad." Hercules said.

"Oh..." Loni replied.

"I'm convinced he's dumber than Leni." Hercules said to himself.

"UNCLE!" Lynn Sr begged for mercy which made his sons get off and go back into the house while Leon clapped and laughed at the chaos. "Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to have daughters."

"It would make your lives a lot easier." Zoe said.

"Only twelve more hours, I wish this didn't have to end," Lincoln sighed before feeling inspired. "Wait. Why does it have to? What if I didn't go back?"

"Here, I'll take that for you." Hercules held his hand out for the watch.

Lincoln soon gave Hercules the watch. He then ran off to tell his brothers that he was staying, but that confused them since as far as they know, he had always been there.

"Is that my dream powder?" Zoe eyed the watch suspiciously as her twin brother held it.

"Maybe." Hercules said.

"Hercules..." Zoe narrowed her eyes.

"Fine..." Hercules gave in. "But I'm saving that for later... I'm gonna make this all be just a dream in the end for Lincoln so he learns his lesson and becomes grateful for his sisters."

"That explains it." Zoe said.

"I promise, I won't overdo it," Hercules promised. "You can help too."

"You want me to turn Lincoln into a girl with ten brothers?" Zoe smirked.

"No, but you can let the ending of the dream dust be like a nightmare." Hercules said.

"Here, you'll need some of this then..." Zoe then sprinkled the dream powder a little which made it glow at first.

"Thanks, Zozo, I owe you one." Hercules smiled.

"I'll remember that." Zoe said.

Hercules nodded to her.

Lincoln came upstairs and he saw that the linen closet was still a linen closet in this dimension. "Lynn, where's my room?" he asked.

"Right where it always is, weirdo." Lynn replied as he opened the door to show a bunk bed with a dark and gloomy coffin.

"And where are Herc and Zoe sleeping?" Lincoln asked.

"At their house." Lynn scoffed.

"But what about the snowball fight from Lis--I mean Levi?" Lincoln asked.

"What snowball fight?" Lynn asked, that hasn't seemed to happen in this universe.

"Never mind." Lincoln said.

Hercules and Zoe came to their house to see what it was like.

"We know what you kids are up to." Nicole said.

"Where do you think you got your ideas from?" Atlas added.

"So, you know about the lesson Lincoln is going to learn?" Zoe asked.

"Yes..." Nicole and Atlas replied.

"Sorry, Mom and Dad, but Lincoln's been a pain lately about how much he wants brothers more than sisters," Hercules replied. "He wouldn't even listen to me. Sure, I would like a brother or two, but I love Zoe very much and no one could replace her."

"Looks like Lincoln's gonna have to learn the hard way." Atlas said.

"As usual..." Hercules sighed. "So, um, you guys did this too?"

"Yeah, back when we were teenagers with our old friends, Tiffany and Henry." Nicole reminisced.

"Sounds like those two needed a lesson." Zoe said.

"Oh, yes, but we taught them, and we're glad that you kids are doing what we did." Nicole smiled.

"We are too." Hercules smiled.

"Thanks, Mom, thanks, Dad." Zoe said.

"Of course, Lincoln should come to his senses by tomorrow morning." Atlas suggested.

"Agreed." Hercules nodded.

The Weather twins then hugged their parents and got some sleep for the night.

The next morning, Hercules and Zoe woke up a little early since they heard Lincoln screaming only to get punched by Lynn and Lars for waking them up and scratching the coffin. 

"We better go check on him." Hercules said.

Zoe yawned and groaned as she followed Hercules.

Lincoln was in the bathroom and kept screaming about how gross it looked.

"What's your damage, brah?" Luke groaned as he woke up.

"Look at the mess in there!" Lincoln told him.

"You're right, we can't live like this, let's clean it up," Luke shook his head in agreement before grabbing him. "Let's start with the toilet!" he then shut the door and flushed Lincoln's head down the toilet. "Swirly Time!"

Hercules soon burst through the front door, sensing that Lincoln was about to get a swirly. Luke glared to Hercules as he held Lincoln.

"DROP HIM!" Hercules demanded once he came upstairs.

"You gonna make me?" Luke scoffed.

"He has the strength of a strong man and he is invulnerable, so I'd drop Lincoln if I were you." Zoe said to Luke after coming to Hercules's side.

Luke narrowed his eyes. Zoe then gave her death stare. Luke squealed like a little girl and ran away out of fear.

"You okay, Lincoln?" Zoe asked the boy gently.

"My thumb hurts a little." Lincoln pouted.

"Oh, that does look a bit bad..." Zoe had to admit.

The baby crawled over with a smile.

"Leon, do you wanna kiss my boo boo?" Lincoln smiled hopefully.

Leon soon grabbed Lincoln's thumb and bit onto it.

"YOW!" Lincoln yelped as that hurt him.

"Come here." Zoe said before kissing Lincoln's injured thumb after he came over to her.

"Wow, thanks, Zoe..." Lincoln smiled weakly before he glared to his brothers as they laughed at him for 'getting his boo boo kissed'.

"Ready to leave these jerks?" Hercules asked.

"Yes..." Lincoln confessed. "I miss Ronnie-Anne too."

Hercules then took out the watch.

"Ooh, gimme!" Lexx jumped up for it.

"Get lost!" Hercules bumped the prince boy away.

A portal then opened up, but Zoe's dream dust was still effective, so Lincoln would go to another dimension, but not his own.

"My room! Bun-Bun! It worked!" Lincoln cheered as he was back home, or so he thought, the door opened and the Loud Brothers came in with a boy Zoe and a girl Hercules. "AAAUGH! It didn't work!"

"Are you okay?" The female Hercules asked.

"Do you want some water?" Loki asked.

"Wait, why are they being nice to me?" Lincoln eyed his brothers oddly.

"Look, Hera and Zorro came over, Linka." Loni smiled.

"Hera, Zorro, Linka?!" Lincoln panicked and saw that he was a girl. "I'm in the wrong dimension! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Lincoln! Wake up!" Hercules's voice called out while Lincoln's body was being shook.

Lincoln yelled out as he then woke up and saw that he was home for real this time.


	43. Bobby and Lincoln's Excellent Adventures

"Whew, sorry about that, Lincoln; Zoe's dream dust accidentally spread onto you." Hercules said.

"Dream Dust?" Lincoln asked.

"You have a lot to learn about us." Zoe and Hercules replied.

"Well, anyway, thanks for teaching me a lesson." Lincoln said.

The Loud sisters soon came in, worried about their brother. Hercules and Zoe smiled to each other as it was another happy ending in the Loud House.

The following days were the same and soon enough, Bobby came over to take Lori out for the day. Bobby soon knocked on the door and where Lori answered it. Zoe rolled her eyes as she sat with Lucy and they read their vampire novels.

"Bobby Boo Boo Bear!" Lori smiled to her boyfriend. 

"Hey Babe," Bobby smiled back as he handed her tickets. "Ready for an epic date?"

Lori soon gasped with a smile as she soon accepted the tickets only to be disappointed in what she read on them. "Atruckalypse Now? This does not sound like a romantic comedy."

"It's better," Bobby smiled. "It's an arena show where mutant trucks crush each other!"

"Yeah, I'm literally not going to that, why not take Lincoln?" Lori suggested.

"What?!" Lincoln and Bobby replied in shock. "What will we even talk about?"

"Come on, guys," Lori insisted. "You'll have fun together, I know it."

"Besides, you two just might get along." Zoe said while reading with Lucy.

Lincoln and Bobby then decided to go and where they were going to have a fun time. 

Later that night, the two came back after a fun night out together and they even had a handshake for each other.

"Lincoln and Bobby are friends now?" Hercules asked, surprised.

"Yep, they had a great time together like I told them." Lori smiled.

"How do we end this?" Lincoln asked as he and Bobby were still doing their handshake. 

"I have no idea." Bobby replied.

The next day, Lori and Bobby were soon at the beach.

"Boo Boo Bear, would you please get my back?" Lori asked Bobby as she handed her bottle of sunscreen.

"Not now, Babe, Lincoln just got here." Bobby smiled.

"Yo, Bobby!" Lincoln called out from a down hill side that led to the beach.

"Lincoln?" Lori replied in surprise.

"Yeah, we had so much fun yesterday that I invited him to hang with us." Bobby told her.

Lincoln shredded down to the beach, burying Lori in the sand as he shook hands with Bobby and greeted each other.

"Last one to the water is a loser!" Bobby challenged Lincoln.

The two of them soon rushed off to the ocean. Lori soon blinked as neither of them helped her out of the sand and where it would only get worse that night on Lori and Bobby's date.

They came to a restaurant known as Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet only for Lincoln to tag along and he got in a play fight with Bobby with a bread stick and churro and then the next day, Bobby didn't call Lori almost all day until that night, she finally got a call. Zoe couldn't help but feel bad for Lori. Hercules felt the same way.

"Boo Boo Bear? I haven't heard from you all day." Lori smiled once she answered.

"I bet he's with Lincoln again." Zoe whispered to Hercules.

"You're gonna win that bet." Hercules whispered back.

"You're where? With Lincoln?" Lori narrowed her eyes. "Stay right tgere, I'm coming over!"

"Trouble?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, you bet," Lori glared after hanging up. "It's bad enough that they treat me like a third wheel, but now they're hanging out without me?! I don't think so." She soon stomped out of the house and drove off to where Lincoln and Bobby were.

"Oh, Edwin..." Lucy sighed. "I'm so glad you're not like mortal men."

Bobby and Lincoln were in the middle of playing two video games in an arcade of a pizza place until Lori burst in.

"Bobby! This has got to--" Lori started.

"Hey Babe, look what I won for you," Bobby smiled as he handed a bouquet of roses to his girlfriend. "Thanks for being so cool about me hanging with Lincoln."

Lori accepted the flowers.

"You know I've always wanted a brother and now it feels like I've got one, it's like Lincoln completes me," Bobby said before smiling at Lori. "Sorry, what were you gonna say?"

"Uh, nothing... I mean go finish your game, Boo Boo Bear." Lori stammered nervously out if guilt.

"Thanks, Babe, we're still on for the county fair though, right?" Bobby asked.

"You bet," Lori nodded. "And we're totes Riding the Tunnel of Love."

"Sweet, me and Lincoln will meet you there at 5:00." Bobby smiled.

Lori soon glared once Bobby went back to Lincoln.

"What am I gonna do?" Lori paced around once she came home. "I'm sick of Lincoln crashing our dates, but it makes Bobby so happy! He says Lincoln's like the brother he never had."

"I know!" Leni spoke up. "What if you hang out with Bobby's sister, Ronnie Anne? She could be like the little sister you never had."

Zoe and Lori simply blinked as that didn't seem like that would work.

"You know, this happens in mine and Lucys book," Zoe said to Lori. "Griselda makes Edwin jealous so he comes crawling back... Well, technically flying, but you get the idea."

"Ooh, that's perfect, but how am I going to make Bobby jealous?" Lori asked.

Lori, Lucy, Leni, and Zoe soon heard Hercules grunt while counting as he was lifting weights.

Zoe came to her twin brother. "Hey, Herc, can we talk?"

"Sure, what is it?" Hercules grunted while he lifted up a dumbbell weight.

"You want to what?!" Lynn's voice yelled.

Hercules sat up right away once he heard Lynn's voice.

"I just need to borrow Hercules for tomorrow so I can make Bobby jealous please Lynn?" Lori begged.

"Why do you need to make Bobby jealous?" Lynn asked.

"Because ever since him and Lincoln got along, they've been treating me like a third wheel and then later tonight, they were hanging out without me." Lori explained.

"Why so hostile, Lynn?" Zoe smirked.

"Well, he is my boyfriend." Lynn said.

"Please, Lynn, I just need him to make Bobby jealous, please." Lori begged.

"Fine, but in return, you buy me that new baseball bat I've been wanting to get." Lynn said.

"Deal." Lori said as they shook hands.

"You guys are dating now?" Zoe asked Hercules. 

"I don't want Mom to make a big fuss about it." Hercules sighed. "You know how she can be..."

"Yeah," Zoe nodded. "Anyways, Bobby should totally get jealous when he sees Hercules."

"All right, Zozo, I'll help." Hercules smiled.

"Thanks, Herc, I promise literally won't ask you to do this again." Lori said.


	44. A Fair to Remember

The next day, was the county fair and where Hercules was wearing one of his sleeveless shirts to help make Bobby jealous.

"Man, I love fairs." Hercules smiled as he lifted a weight to pass the time.

"Oh, here they come," Lori whispered to Hercules. "Quick put your arm around me."

Hercules then did just that.

"Hey, it's my 'fair' maiden," Bobby chuckled to Lori. "Get it?"

"Totes, but since three is an odd number, I invited someone to join us: Hercules." Lori smirked.

"Hey, guys." Hercules greeted.

"Hercules?" Lincoln asked in surprise.

"That's cool," Bobby smiled to the redheaded boy. "I've been wanting to get to know the Weather Boy." He soon started to feel jealous towards Hercules, but decided to try not to show it.

"Hey, Bobby." Hercules greeted as he flexed his arms.

"Uh, I'm gonna go get us all some mini doughnuts." Bobby said while trying not to show his jealousy.

"Great, donuts for bros, or as I like to call them 'Bro-Nuts'." Lincoln smiled to Bobby.

Bobby smiled back and went off to get donuts for them all after they did their handshake.

"What are you to?" Lincoln narrowed at his eyes at Lori after Bobby left to get donuts.

"What ever do you mean?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, I'm just hanging out with your sister, Linc." Hercules added.

"That's what I mean!" Lincoln glared slightly. "Oh... I get it, Lori, you're trying to make Bobby jealous by dragging poor Hercules around."

"No, I'm not." Lori told him.

"That's right, she's not." Hercules said.

"Well, it won't work." Lincoln replied.

"Yes, it will!" Lori glared before realizing what she said and then groaned. "I mean... Ugh! I wouldn't have to do anything if you'd stop hogging my boyfriend and give him back to me!"

"He's not just your boyfriend," Lincoln glared back. "He's also the big brother I've always wanted!"

"Let me guess, he completes you?" Lori guessed.

"What?" Lincoln asked in slight disturbance of that term. "I would never say that. My point is, there's plenty of Bobby for everyone and you'd better get used to sharing him."

"More like you are the one that's been spending time with Bobby, treating Lori like a third wheel and also leaving her out when you two hung out last night." Hercules spoke up.

"That's right!" Lori glared to her brother, but soon forced a smile as Bobby came back with the donuts.

"Check it, I got chocolate for Lori, powdered for Lincoln, matches the hair, bro, and sprinkles for Hercules." Bobby smiled to the others.

Hercules soon accepted the donut with sprinkles and saved it for later.

"Come on, Bro, let's hit the Whirly Gag!" Lincoln suggested.

"Right behind ya, Bro!" Bobby smiled back. "Babe, you coming with?"

"Totes, Hercules and I will be right behind you." Lori nodded.

"To make him really jealous this is what we should do." Hercules whispered before whispering to her of what they needed to do.

Lori listened closely and smirked to Hercules's ideas and where they sounded perfect even though one of them sounded odd.

They then went to the ride together to meet Lincoln and Bobby and where this would be the perfect start to their plan.

"You want a dizzy ride, Herc?" Lori cooed.

"I don't need a ride to make me dizzy," Hercules smirked. "You do that to me, Lori Wori."

"Oh, you're so funny, Hercy Worky." Lori giggled as they took their seats on the ride.

"Babe?" Bobby looked over in concern.

'It's working.' Hercules thought to himself with a smirk.

"Uh, hey, Bobby, check it out," Lincoln called to the older boy. "Someone left a perfectly good corn dog in here."

"Sweet! Splitsies?" Bobby smiled before cutting the corn dog in half so they could share.

The ride then started and Lincoln and Bobby began to have a blast on the ride together. Lori and Hercules held on as tight as they could as the first plan didn't work.

"I'm sorry about that, Lori." Hercules said.

"It's okay, nice pet name though." Lori replied.

"The next plan should be able to totally make Bobby jealous... A show of strength." Hercules whispered.

They were soon at a fair game and where a ball was shot at the game bottles, knocking them down and where it was Hercules that won.

"A winner!" The carny behind the stand announced.

Bobby and Lincoln were then walking in the back as Hercules won the game.

"For you." Hercules handed the giant teddy bear to Lori.

"Oh, Hercules, thanks for winning this for me," Lori smiled as she accepted the giant teddy bear before feeling Hercules's muscular arm. "You have such a great arm."

"Well, I do work out a lot." Hercules smirked as he flexed his arms, luckily not hitting Lori.

"What's going on here?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, hey, Bobby! Look! Tic Tac Toe!" Lincoln distracted Bobby. "Or as I like to call it, Tic Tac Bro!" he then threw balls into the panels and got three X's in a row.

"A winner!" The carny awarded Lincoln with a remote controlled airplane.

"For you." Lincoln took the prize and gave it to Bobby.

"Whoa, I've always wanted a remote controlled airplane!" Bobby beamed. He soon turns it on and flies it and where Hercules soon got both him and Lori out of the remote controlled airplanes way and luckily they ended up at test your strength game which involved the mallet and bell that was at the top.

"Come on, Bro!" Bobby told Lincoln.

"Later, Sis." Lincoln smirked cockily to Lori.

"Oh, gee, a Test Your Strength Game, I don't know how I could possibly..." Hercules feigned weakness before hitting the mallet and hitting the bell of course and won a stuffed whale. "Ooh, an orca."

This seemed to catch Bobby's attention.

"For you." Hercules smirked as he gave the stuffed whale he won to Lori.

"Oh, thank you, Hercules." Lori smirked as she accepted the stuffed whale.

Bobby frowned as he felt frozen on the spot. Lori giggled as Hercules smiled to her before smirking to Bobby and Lincoln.

'Bobby's almost about to lose it and come crawling back to Lori.' Hercules thought to himself with a smirk.

They then came up to Flip as he was at a cotton candy stand.

"Two cotton candies please." Hercules told Flip.

Flip then took out two cones and wrapped them up in the fluffy pink floss.

Hercules soon got his next plan ready which was Lori eating cotton candy from his head. "This is really weird, but I saw it in a movie once..." he said to himself.

"Hey, Babe," Bobby frowned to Lori. "You never eat cotton candy off my head."

Hercules and Lori smirked to that.

"Here, Bobby, I got us snow cones," Lincoln anxiously got Bobby a couple of snow cones. "Or as I like to call them, bro cones."

"Sweet!" Bobby felt cheered up right away. "Let's see who can get brain freeze first."

They both soon ate both of their snow cones and felt like they both got a brain freeze.

"Lori, photo booth!" Hercules pointed.

Hercules soon used his magic powers that he had to get rid of the cotton candy on his hair before the two of them rushed to the photo booth to start Plan 4.

"Oh, Hercules, here, snuggle in closer~" Lori giggled from inside the booth as Lincoln and Bobby passed it.

"Oh, hey, guys." Hercules greeted as he came out with Lori.

"Wait, Babe, are you snuggling with Hercules?" Bobby asked his girlfriend.

"Bobby, check it, out cowboys riding on dinosaurs, wanna take a broto?" Lincoln distracted Bobby.

"Good call, my man!" Bobby replied.

Lincoln smirked back to Lori and Hercules as he then went with the teenage boy.

Hercules sighed as his plans weren't working. "Lori, I'm really sorry..."

Photos of them together soon came out.

"The last plan has got to work." Lori whispered.

Hercules took the photos and stuck his tongue out. "Ugh... I hate it when I blink in an epic shot."

"You really look bad in an epic shot." Lori said.

They then came to the Tunnel of Love.

"Hey, guys." Lori smiled, but was starting to get weak.

"Babe, the Tunnel of Love is our ride." Bobby pouted.

"Yeah, Lori told me, but since you're hanging out with Lincoln; I thought you wouldn't mind." Hercules smirked.

"Bobby, look at that ride!" Lincoln pointed to another ride. "The Toilet Bowl, or as I like to call it The Toilet Browl!"

"Ew." Hercules stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"No way!" Bobby beamed. "Let's get flushed, Bro!"

'Are you kidding me?!' Hercules thought to himself.

"Bobby, wait!" Lori yelped.

"Join hands, you love birds," the ride operator told the two. "What an adorable couple."

"Oh, shut it." Lori groaned as the ride started.

"Please, just shut it." Hercules told the ride operator.

The ride operator then let them go.

"This stinks," Lori sulked. "This was supposed to be a romantic date with Bobby and now look at where I am."

"I'm sorry none of my plans worked Lori." Hercules soothed.

"It's okay, Herc..." Lori sighed sadly. "I should be on this ride with my boyfriend, but... Maybe I don't have a boyfriend anymore. Bobby doesn't seem to care about being with me at all."

"If only Bobby and Lincoln could see that their being unfair to you." Hercules said.

Lori then sniffled.

"Oh, Lori..." Hercules frowned.

"I'm literally sorry for this!" Lori burst out before crying.

Hercules soon started to comfort her. Lori cried her eyes out and get mascara ran down her face as she hugged Hercules back.

The moment they got off the ride, they both sat on a bench while Hercules still comforted Lori.

"I hate seeing you like this." Hercules frowned, not even exaggerating just to make Bobby jealous. He soon saw Lincoln and Bobby come out of their ride.

"That was awesome!" Lincoln smiled to Bobby. "Up for number two?"

"You read my mind, Bro!" Bobby beamed before running off to the bathroom. "Be right back!"

"I meant the ride, but that's cool too." Lincoln said before he saw Lori crying.

"It's okay, Lori, Bobby will come back." Hercules soothed.

"But how? He's completely forgotten about me!" Lori cried out.

Lincoln suddenly felt guilty.

"All right, dude, ready to hit the broller coaster?" Bobby smiled to him.

"Listen, Bobby, we need to talk; I don't think we should hang out anymore." Lincoln told him.

"What? No!" Bobby frowned. "What did I do wrong?"

"It's not you, you're awesome, but we're not being fair to Lori," Lincoln explained. "She misses you."

Bobby soon started to whimper. Hercules looked over as he comforted Lori as Lincoln was now learning his lesson.

"Be strong, we can still have bro moments once and a while, but now I think you should find Lori and take her on the Tunnel of Love with you." Lincoln said to Bobby.

"Good idea," Bobby calmed down. "The way you look out for others is what makes you such a great bro."

They were then about to do their handshake.

"I can't right now." Bobby said to Lincoln before going toward Lori.

"Lori, I think Bobby just might come back to you sooner than you think." Hercules said.

Lori sniffled and looked up to see her boyfriend coming. "Bobby Boo Boo Bear?"

"We'll talk later, let's get on the Tunnel of Love, Babe." Bobby smiled to her.

Bobby and Lori soon went on the Tunnel of Love.

Hercules waved to them and then sat with Lincoln. "You were kinda mean to Lori today, Lincoln..."

"I know, but I didn't mean to." Lincoln frowned.

"Girls are more sensitive than they look, trust me," Hercules said. "Lori, your other sisters, Zoe, heck, I bet even Ronnie Anne at your school."

"Ronnie Anne is the toughest girl in school." Lincoln replied, not believing that Ronnie Anne would be sensitive about anything.

"You'll learn the hard way." Hercules said.

"Hm..." Lincoln hummed about that.

"Besides, you already do have a brother of your own!" Hercules smiled. "Me!"

Lincoln soon thought back to everything the two of them have been through. Hercules and Lincoln then shared smiles together.

"You're right..." Lincoln then agreed. "And the others do like Zoe like their own sister... It's like you're the perfect neighbors for us."

Lori and Bobby soon got off the Tunnel of Love after one ride.

"Thank you for riding the Tunnel of Love," the ride operator told them. "Watch your step, love birds."

Bobby soon helped Lori out of the ride.

"Hey, Linc," Lori came to her brother. "Bobby told me what you did. Thank you,"

No problem, I'm sorry I was hogging him," Lincoln replied. "Besides, I was running out of bro puns."

"Bobby's right, you really are a great bro." Lori smiled.

"He really is." Hercules smiled in agreement.

"You better get back to your boyfriend." Lincoln said to Lori.

"Will you boys be fine?" Lori asked.

"Don't worry," Hercules smiled. "We bros gotta stick together."

Lori smiled back and then took out the stuffed animals. "Herc, you wanna give these to Lynn?"

"Yeah," Hercules nodded. "Afterwards, I'm going to get some muscle into Lincoln."

"Wait, what?" Lincoln smiled hopefully.

"I was gonna wait and surprise you later, but I think you really need it, especially after our last adventure." Hercules smiled back.

"Thanks, big bro," Lincoln smiled even after getting grabbed into a sleeper hold for him to get a noogie. "Hey!"

"Come here, you." Hercules laughed as he bonded with Lincoln as the brother he had always wanted, he loved Zoe very much, but was glad to have Lincoln as a brother figure.

The two of them laughed as Hercules gave him a noogie. Lori and Bobby smiled at that.

Later that night, back at the Loud house...

"Well, I'm glad things are back to normal for everyone." Zoe said to Lincoln and Hercules.

"Same here." Hercules smiled as he gave Lynn the stuffed animals he won at the fair.

"What're the toys for?" Lynn asked.

"You, I won these for you." Hercules smiled to her.

"Oh... Thanks..." Lynn smiled bashfully. "That's real sweet...Thanks..."

"Anything, for my girl." Hercules smiled.

Lynn blushed at that and soon hugged Hercules.

"We should double date sometime with Bobby and Lori." Hercules blushed from the hug and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, that sounds great and even go to the dance." Lynn smiled.

Hercules smiled back. Lincoln watched them go as he was glad to have a brother figure, even if he wanted Bobby to be his big brother, but he learned better and Bobby was Lori's boyfriend and that came first and where they were cool and soon Hercules started to help Lincoln grow some muscle.


	45. Save the Date

Hercules coached Lincoln which meant they had to wake up early on the weekends and start working out. 

"What's with the whistle?" Lincoln groaned as he was now doing push-ups, but stopped to talk.

"I'd like to be a coach someday," Hercules smirked. "It's my destiny... My fate... NOW KEEP PUSHING!"

"Sir, yes, sir." Lincoln saluted before continuing to do his push-ups.

Hercules watched for a bit and when he thought the time was right, he put his foot on Lincoln's back to apply pressure. After about five minutes, he put his foot on Lincoln's back. Lincoln yelped from that at first.

"Man, you're very weak for being the only boy in your house." Hercules commented.

"Well, I don't exactly have my own weights." Lincoln groaned as he continued his push-ups with grunts.

"Well, I can fix that," Hercules replied. "Then you can be big and tough for Ronnie Anne!"

"I don't like her!" Lincoln glared. "I'd rather lick the bathroom floor than kiss her!"

"You better hope Ronnie Anne doesn't hear you say that." Hercules said.

"It's not like it'll hurt her feelings, she's raised by trolls... I think." Lincoln shrugged.

"She's Bobby's little sister." Hercules said.

"No way..." Lincoln didn't believe that.

"Yes way! Zoe told me so, they're friends now!" Hercules replied. "I bet if you made Ronnie Anne cry, it would make Bobby actually break up with Lori."

"Oh, please, like that would happen." Lincoln scoffed.

Unknown to either of them, Ronnie Anne had heard what Lincoln said about her. She seemed to have tears in her eyes as she then walked away from the Loud house and decided to just go home.

"Can I get some water now?" Lincoln begged.

"Go ahead." Hercules allowed.

Lincoln soon went inside and got a drink of water.

"YOU MONSTER!" Lori threw a tissue box at Lincoln as soon as he came in through the door and she was wearing her favorite Bobby sweater. 

"What was that for?" Lincoln asked.

"YOU MADE RONNIE ANNE CRY!" Lori glared with tears in her eyes.

"What?! When?" Lincoln asked.

"Bobby said that she was going to ask you out to lunch, but she heard what you said about her and it made her cry and then he broke up with me!" Lori glared before crying hysterically.

"What?" Lincoln asked. "So, you mean, she really is related to him?"

"YES!" Lori glared as she took out a photo album of Bobby and Ronnie Anne together.

"Told you." Hercules scoffed to Lincoln.

"Huh, I guess I was wrong about her being raised by trolls." Lincoln said.

"THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT BOBBY WAS TALKING ABOUT!" Lori snarled as she flung her CDs at him.

Lincoln soon hid behind the chair.

"You have to make things right with Ronnie Anne!" Lori told her brother.

"Okay, okay, I'll call her right now and apologize." Lincoln picked up the phone.

"NO!" Lori hung up the phone. "Uh-uh! Actions speak louder than words! Bobby has to see you being nice to her. That's the only way he'll get back together with me! Which is why we're going on a double date!"

"Why not make it a triple date?" Lynn asked after entering the room.

Hercules walked in beside her with a sheepish smile.

"WHAT?!" Lincoln yelped.

"Perfect." Lori said.

"Where we going?" Hercules asked.

"We have a reservation at Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet at 6:00! AND YOU! WILL MAKE HER! FEEL! LIKE THE MOST SPECIAL GIRL! IN THE WORLD!" Lori said before glaring to Lincoln.

"I'd rather lick the bathroom--" Lincoln gagged before he got scared of Lori's wrath and ran off. "I'll go iron my khakis!"

"And don't tell Clyde!" Hercules told him.

"Right!" Lincoln called back.

"Well, I better get a dress..." Lynn decided.

"I can help with that." Lori said.

"Aw, man..." Lynn groaned. "Okay, Lynn, do this for Hercules..." she then told herself.

Hercules soon came to his dad. "Hey, Dad, do you have an old suit I could probably wear on a date?"

"I think I have one for you that won't have sleeves burst due to your muscles." Atlas said as he brought out a black tux.

Hercules took the tux and looked at himself in the mirror with it. "Hm..." he then posed with a smile. "Hmm!" he then decided to try it on and where it was the perfect fit and where his sleeves were a bit tight. "Uh, Dad?"

"Hmm..." Atlas hummed to the sleeves. "You shouldn't have your arms showing, it is a date after all."

"But the sleeves are a bit tight." Hercules said.

"I'm sorry, that's the only suit I have in your size." Atlas replied.

"I'm sure it'll stay." Hercules said.

"Have a good time on your date, son." Atlas smiled.

"Did I just hear that Hercules is going on his first date?!" Nicole burst through the door.

"No?" Hercules said quickly so his mother wouldn't get hysterical.

"Nicole, calm down." Atlas said.

"He's grown up so fast though!" Nicole replied. "I remember it feels like just yesterday we brought him and Zoe home from the hospital..."

"Mom, you're getting hysterical." Hercules said.

Nicole bawled crying. Lily crawled by, she took out her pacifier and then put it in Nicole's mouth. Nicole soon realized she was getting hysterical as she needed a pacifier to stop her from crying. Hercules couldn't help but giggle to Lily. Lily clapped and laughed as she had helped.

Zoe was wondering what to do while Hercules would be on a triple date with Lynn and she decided to take a walk down the street and looked in the arcade to see the three boys she had met during the snow day off of school by accident and decided to go see them.

Mike sniffed the air and looked with his friends to see Zoe. "GIRL!!!"

"Uh, hi?" Zoe greeted.

"Hey, it's that girl from the snow day." James recognized.

"Only she's not in her pajamas." Bernie giggled awkwardly.

"I'm bored, my brother's busy..." Zoe said as she came into the arcade and came to a rather violent and bloody video game.

"You like violent and bloody games?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Zoe said.

"But you're a girl." James added, sounding like he was in love since he loved video games more than anyone. 

"I don't give into stereotypes." Zoe scoffed as she killed zombies.

"Whoa, those are some sick moves." James smiled.

"Thanks." Zoe replied.

"Dude, you got a killer combo?!" Bernie asked. "That's impossible!"

"Not for me," Zoe said. "I've been playing this game since I was four."

"Cool." The boys smiled.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!!!" Zoe violently yelled at the video game as she then beat it and got the new high score.

This caused for the boys to go jaw-dropped.

"No way, dude, she just beat your high score..." Mike said to James.

"She's gonna have her name on the bathroom wall!" Bernie added.

"And that's a good thing?" Zoe asked.

"Dude, it's a big honor!" Bernie exclaimed, so his voice cracked slightly which made him cover his mouth.

"Haha, your voice broke again!" Mike pointed and laughed.

"At least he doesn't sound like a dying goose on helium." Zoe smirked.

"Hey!" Mike glared.

"Dude, she told you!" Bernie laughed at Mike since he was usually the one laughed at by Mike and James.

"Whatever." Mike said.

"Not bad for a beginner..." James put his arm around Zoe. 

Zoe looked down, but shyly looked back up as James looked rather cute and she blushed slightly.

Meanwhile with Hercules, Lincoln, Lynn, and Lori...

"Hi, Bobby~" Lori greeted her now ex-boyfriend.

"Hey, babe!--I mean, Lori." Bobby greeted back, it sounded so weird for him to say Lori's actual name instead of his usual nickname for her.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes as she looked forced to be here.

"Hey, guys." Lynn greeted.

"Hope you don't mind this extra little flower on our night out." Hercules smiled as he linked arms with the athlete of the Loud House.

"Not at all." Bobby said.

"Hi, Bobby." Lynn greeted.

"Hey, um, you're Lynn, right?" Bobby replied.

"That's me." Lynn nodded.

"And my new girl." Hercules put his arm around the athlete Loud sister.

Ronnie Anne scoffed.

"Uh, hey, Ronnie Anne, you sure look nice." Lincoln smiled nervously.

"Yeah, we weirdos clean up nice," Ronnie Anne scoffed. "Let's just get this over with."

The six of them soon got inside the restaurant.

"French Mex place..." Hercules commented. "Can't say I've been to one of those."

"Same here." Lynn said.

"Well, at least Clyde isn't here." Hercules whispered to her.

"Why not?" Lynn asked.

"Don't you know anything about Clyde?!" Hercules replied, then realized how that sounded. "Sorry... But, he has a big crush on Lori..."

"Oh, yeah... Him..." Lynn replied. "I bet he'd try to keep Lori and Bobby broken up, but like Lori would go out with an eleven-year-old."

"Never." Hercules said.

"Yep." Lynn agreed.

"Good evening, Monjour et Señoritas," A waiter greeted. "Welcome to Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet!"

"One table for six please." Hercules said politely.

"Of course, right this way." The waiter nodded.

"Ooh, mints!" Bobby smiled and took a mint from the bowl and decided to have it.

They were soon brought over to a table big enough for them all.

"Wow, table blankets?" Bobby smiled. "Pretty romantic."

Hercules rolled his eyes as he pulled out a chair for Lynn. Lynn soon sat down in her chair as Hercules gently pushed her chair in. Hercules smiled to her. Lincoln noticed that and tried to do the same for Ronnie Anne, only for her to sit in a different chair as she was still mad at him. He then simply sat in the chair he pulled out.

"Ooh, la la!" a musician smirked to Hercules, Lynn, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne. "Young amour! This calls for... Música!" he then took out his instrument to play with his fellow members. 

"No, no! Please, no música." Lincoln dismissed them.

The musician and his members soon went off.

"...So, I hear the Quiche Rancheros is excellent." Lincoln tried to make small talk with Ronnie Anne, only for her to scowl at him.

"This is getting awkward." Lynn whispered.

Hercules nodded in agreement.

"Six flat waters." The waiter came over with a tray of glasses of water.

"Thank you." Hercules said.

"So, how about that math test?" Lincoln kept trying with Ronnie Anne, but nothing was working. "I mean, 'show your work'? What is that?"

"Does nothing make this girl smile?" Lynn whispered to herself.

"I'm sure something will come up." Hercules whispered back.

"Would anyone like anything to eat?" The waiter asked.

"I think we'll hit the buffet again." Bobby and Lori said in unison.

Lori then gasped dreamily at that. "We both said the same thing at the exact same time! It's like we're literally meant to be."

The two then went over to the buffet.

"It's like we're literally meant to be." Lincoln imitated his oldest sister.

Ronnie Anne giggled to that. "Oh, they're so cheesy!"

'That seemed to break the ice.' Hercules thought to himself.

"Yeah!" Lincoln laughed with Ronnie Anne. "Yeah, cheesier than this Fromage Con Queso!"

"Oh, remember that time Bobby thought store-bought flowers were too 'impersonal', so he picked his own?" Ronnie Anne then asked.

"Yeah, and they turned out to be poison ivy!" Lincoln replied. "Lori swelled up like a salted turkey!"

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne soon started to laugh, having a great time. This made Hercules and Lynn smile to them before they smiled to each other and even put their hands over the other's, and where this was good news for Lori and Bobby too as this meant they could go out again.

"Lisa's been super busy with tutoring everyone else lately." Lynn sighed.

"Want some help?" Hercules offered. "Next to sports, I'm a whiz at Math."

"Thanks." Lynn whispered.

"Of course, what seems to be your weak spot?" Hercules asked.

"Okay, well, I can get the work when the teacher goes over it with us, but when he makes us do problems alone, I feel stumped," Lynn explained. "Can you teach me how to memorize certain problems?"

"Sure." Hercules said.

"Phew! Thanks, so much..." Lynn looked relieved. "If I fail Math then I'll get kicked off my sports teams and I cannot have that!"

"Don't worry, you won't be kicked off any teams." Hercules said.

Lynn smiled to him and kissed his cheek in thanks.

"Oh, my..." Hercules chuckled and blushed from the kiss.

Lynn simply laughed a bit before she saw Lincoln hiding under the table after seeing some boys from his school come in.

"What are you doing?" Ronnie Anne asked him.

"Just, uh, dropped my fork." Lincoln made up.

"He's trying to hide from some boys from your school." Lynn whispered to her.

"What?!" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Lincoln, where are you going!?" Lori noticed Lincoln crawling on the floor.

"Uh, bathroom," Lincoln said before hopping and holding his stomach to make it look like that he had an upset stomach. "I hope no one else had the Chili Con Escargot!"

"We've got to keep those boys from seeing Lincoln or else they'll start teasing him." Hercules whispered to Lynn.

"Yeah!" Lynn glared. "That's my job!"

"Alright, here we go then." Hercules said.

Lynn nodded in agreement. Bobby and Lori appeared to be having fun with their reunion while Lynn and Hercules went to work to save Lincoln from humiliation and where it was going to work great but there was one thing on Lynn and Hercules's minds had Lincoln and Ronnie Anne kissed yet.

"Well, I gotta pee." one boy told the others as he left the table to use the bathroom.

"Oh, no, Lincoln just went in there." Lynn whispered.

"I hope he has his phone." Hercules took out his cell phone to quickly text Lincoln. Luckily, Lincoln did have his phone with him.

"Guys, there's a band in the bathroom!" the boy who needed the bathroom told the others in amazement.

"The musician and his members are in there too?" Lynn whispered, confused.

"Wow, those guys move fast." Hercules commented, he then snuck on a beret and a fake mustache. "Wheel me over that dessert cart."

Lynn nodded and did just that. 

Hercules came by the bathroom and poked it in to see the white-haired boy. "Lincoln, get in here!"

Lincoln nodded before getting into the dessert cart. Hercules then whistled innocently as he wheeled the dessert cart with Lincoln hiding inside of it.

'Okay, just have to sneak him out through the front door.' Hercules thought to himself.

"Hey, dessert guy!" a boy called out.

"Aw, snap..." Hercules sighed, then came over with the cart. "Erm... Bonjourla..."

"Ooh, what's that with the whipped cream on top?" one boy asked, pointing to the tuft of Lincoln's hair that was sticking out of the cart.

"Sorry, that is a to-go order." Hercules said with a fake Mexican accent.

The boy then pulled back the cover and Lincoln was gone as if on cue.

"See? It's gone!" Hercules then said.

The boy simply shrugged as he put the cover back down.

Lynn then walked backwards with Lincoln walking forward to the entrance. Lincoln was now almost at the entrance.

"Música!" The musician appeared with his members.

"How do you keep popping up everywhere?!" Lynn glared out of annoyance.

"No, no musica." Lincoln said.

"How are we gonna get you out now?" Lynn frowned to her brother.

"I'm way a head of you." Lincoln smirked as he brought out a fake head of a Mexican man.

Lynn narrowed her eyes. "Save the jokes for Luan."

Lincoln sighed to her then.

"¡Adios! Au revoir! ¡Gracias! Merci!" Lynn spoke to the crowd as she and Lincoln were disguised as the Jean-Juan mascot.

"Less talking, more walking." Lincoln whispered.

"Sorry..." Lynn whispered back.

"We need our check," Lori said. "Where's our waiter?"

"Better question, where are Lynn and Lincoln?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, they went to the bathroom." Hercules lied as he sat back down.

Ronnie Anne then gestured wildly to tell Hercules that he had a fake mustache and beret still on. Hercules soon took off the beret and mustache. Ronnie Anne then looked relieved for him. Lincoln then accidentally tripped with Lynn and they revealed themselves to the boys that Lincoln knew from school who made fun of him for liking Ronnie Anne.

'Oh, please don't say what I think he's about to say.' Hercules thought to himself.

"Hey Lincoln," the chubby boy asked. "Whatcha doing at Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet?"

"I'm just here with family," Lincoln stammered. "I mean, friends. I-I mean, family friends."

"Isn't that Ronnie Anne?" The black-haired boy asked, seeing Ronnie Anne.

"No, I mean, maybe? I didn't know she was here..." Lincoln lied.

The chubby boy soon noticed what Lincoln was wearing. "Hey, are those khakis? Gasp! You're wearing date pants!"

"I knew it!" the black-haired boy smirked. "Ronnie Anne is your girlfriend!"

This made the boys all laugh at Lincoln.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Lincoln glared at his friends. "Guys, I already told you. Ronnie Anne is rude and gross and totally annoying. I'd rather lick the bathroom floor than kiss that weirdo."

'And there he goes saying something without thinking.' Hercules thought to himself.

"LINCOLN!!" Lori's voice yelled.

Lincoln turned to see Lori was angry while Ronnie Anne looked away with angry tears in her eyes.

"We're broken up again, Babe--I mean, Lori." Bobby folded his arms and turned his back to the blonde girl.

Hercules and Lynn simply went face-palm was what Lincoln did. Ronnie Anne then decided to leave the buffet.

"Hey, wait!" Lincoln tried to stop her only to be stopped by the Mariachi Band once again.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Lynn snapped at the band.

The band soon ran for their lives as they seemed to be afraid of Lynn.

"Come on, Lincoln, I'll walk you home." Lynn offered.

"No, I have to show Ronnie Anne that I'm sorry." Lincoln said.

"Linc?" Lynn looked to her brother.

"Ronnie Anne, wait! There's something I've gotta say," Lincoln called to the Hispanic girl in his age group, he then stepped up on a podium to give out an apologetic speech. "Can I have everyone's attention, please? I've said some pretty horrible things about a girl who deserves a lot better. Ronnie Anne, you're really cool, and funny, and I've had an awesome time hanging out with you tonight. But as my sister Lori once told me, actions speak louder than words. So, instead of telling you how I great I think you are, well..." he then held out his hand for the girl and once she took it, he pulled her up and kissed her right on the lips.

The boys seemed to find that disgusting while Bobby and Lori were overjoyed as this meant they were back together again and where Hercules and Lynn were proud of him.

"Yes!" Lori and Bobby joined in a happy hug together.

"Way to go, Bro." Hercules and Lynn smiled.

The next day at school in cafeteria, the boys would have made fun of Lincoln for kissing Ronnie Anne, but Hercules was able to stop them.

"Now, if I hear any 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G songs, you're gonna be singing it from the hospital." Hercules warned as he was about to sit with Zoe at their table together.

"We promise we won't sing it to Lincoln." The boys promised.

"Good...." Hercules nodded firmly and then came to sit across from Zoe.

"It's a good thing Lincoln has a brother figure like you, Herc." Zoe said.

"Yeah, I agree." Hercules smiled. "So, how was your night last night?"

"I beat some boy's high score." Zoe replied.

"That's cool." Hercules smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I'm gonna be popular now..." Zoe shrugged.

"YOU!" Ronnie Anne suddenly barged in and stormed to Lincoln and slapped him across the face. "Lincoln Loud, how dare you kiss me at Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet! You are rude and gross and totally annoying. I'd rather lick the bathroom floor than kiss you!" she then stormed away before hiding an ice pack from the other boys and wrote a note on it for the white-haired boy, but would wait until he was alone.

"Well, that just happened." Zoe said.

"Was that good or bad?" Hercules pondered.

"I think she just acted that way so then the boys would stop teasing." Zoe said.

"How do you know?" Hercules asked.

"Dude... Seriously." Zoe nearly scoffed.

"What?" Hercules asked.

"Nothing, never mind." Zoe said.

The boys soon left and comforted Lincoln from Ronnie Anne's aggression and Ronnie Anne then tossed the ice pack with the note for Lincoln to soothe and stop the teasing. Of course this, didn't stop Hercules from continuing to train Lincoln like a coach in his exercises at home. Despite the painful slap, it was a rather happy ending for Lincoln. But of course, he would have to endure the time when Lori and Hercules would be in charge while their parents were away on Date Night. Dun dun dun...


	46. The Queen of No

"I'm going to be gone for most of the day, that woman Sue at the retirement home wants to interview me." Nicole told her husband.

"I'll miss you, but I'll go to the gym for the night." Atlas decided.

"While you guys go out, I suppose Lynn and I could have a date night." Rita smiled to the other married couple they lived with.

"Agreed and we'll have to let Lori or Hercules be left in charge." Atlas said.

"Lori's done it so much already, I'm sure the twins won't mind being under her care." Rita said as she then took out her perfume and sprayed herself as she decided to have a date night with her husband. 

"Oh, lovely perfume, Rita." Nicole smiled at the scent.

"Thank you, Nicole." Rita smiled back while putting out her perfume.

"Ah, Friday night," Lincoln sighed with a smile as he had a glass of lemonade with a crazy straw. "You survived another week of school. Now it's time to kick back, forget your troubles, and crack open a brand new video game. Love that new game smell..." he then sniffed it before smelling his mother's perfume. "Wait a minute... Is that...? Oh, no!"

"What's wrong?" Hercules asked while lifting weights before he smelled Rita's perfume. "What's that smell?"

"Mom's expensive perfume, which can only mean one thing," Lincoln said before looking to the calendar to see today's date had been circled. "Date Night! Which can only mean one other thing..."

"Lori's in charge, do as she says, bye!" Rita called to the kids before leaving with the other adults. She soon stopped in her tracks as she knew that wasn't all the way true as the twins were old enough to be in charge as well. She then shrugged and kept walking so she and Lynn Sr wouldn't miss their reservation.

"NOOOOOO!" Lincoln cried out as Lori was going to babysit them all.

"I guess Lori's not a good babysitter?" Hercules asked.

"She gets a sick thrill for bossing us around!" Lincoln explained. In this house, we call her the Queen of No."

"Oh, come on, that can't be true." Hercules said.

"NO!" Lori yelled out before she started to keep everyone from doing their favorite activities. "NO MUSIC! NO MUD PIES! NO--"

"Way!" Leni smiled as she was on the phone with someone. "That's totes cray-cray!"

"No phone calls!" Lori hung up the phone for her and then took away Lincoln's game. "AND NO VIDEO GAMES!"

"Wait, no video games?" Hercules asked.

"NO VIDEO GAMES!" Lori yelled in his face. "And for you and Zoe, NO LIFTING WEIGHTS AND NO BEING LAZY!"

Zoe suddenly woke up after being in a small sleep spell. "I'm not lazy!" she said before bowing her head and falling asleep again.

Hercules soon went to the phone and dialed Rita's phone number before using his magic to make sure Lori didn't cut of the phone line or stop the call. Zoe snored as she fell asleep on the couch before Lori made her stay awake.

"Hey, Mrs. Loud, sorry, I know you're busy, but I need to talk to you about something." Hercules said.

'What is it, Hercules?' Rita asked on the other line.

Hercules soon told Rita the rules Lori made and where most of them were unfair.

'Hmm... Is that right?' Rita then asked. 

"Yes, she's being worse than a drill sergeant!" Hercules replied. "I know I'm younger than Lori, but please let me and Zoe be in charge, we're really mature for our age!"

'But aren't you two like eighteen?' Rita asked.

"We're actually fourteen." Hercules said.

"You seem much older..." Rita replied.

"We were born February 29th." Hercules explained which was a very uncommon birth date. 

'Ohh, anyway, you and your sister can be in charge to make it fair then.' Rita said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Loud." Hercules smiled back.

"I'll talk to you later then, bye." Rita said before hanging up.

Lori glared as she caught Hercules on the phone and was about to take it away from him. She soon saw him hang up. "Who did you just finish talking to on the phone?" She then asked Hercules.

"Your mother." Hercules replied.

Lori rolled her eyes, not thinking he was literally on the phone with her mother. "If this is one of those 'Yo Mama' jokes, it doesn't make any sense."

"No, I really did just got finished talking to your mother on the phone and I told her the unfair rules you made." Hercules said.

"WHAT?!" Lori asked.

"Zoe and I are in charge now," Hercules glared. "And I say that the others can have fun doing what they like to do!"

"Yay!" The rest of the Loud siblings cheered.

Hercules smiled to them. Lily threw off her diaper and ran around naked much to her delight, Luna played her music super loud, Lisa made her experiments, and there seemed to be chaos in the Loud House suddenly.

"Wow." Hercules said.

"Say goodbye to the Queen of No and hello to the King of Yes!" Lincoln smirked to Hercules.

"What should we do with the Queen of No?" Zoe yawned.

"Take her away." Hercules told the other Loud sisters.

The other Loud sisters then carried Lori off to her room.

"You won't last five minutes!" Lori laughed wickedly at Hercules as she was locked up in her own bedroom.

"One of you girls will need to guard the door." Hercules said after closing Lori and Leni's door after Lori was placed in the bedroom.

Lola decided to do it.

"Right, now Lola, listen to me," Hercules put his hands on her her shoulders which seemed to make her blush since she had a kiddy crush on the older boy. "Guard this door; no one goes in, no one comes out."

"S-Sir, yes, sir." Lola saluted with a blush.

Zoe then fell back asleep as everyone went back to their activities such as Lincoln and his video game playing.


	47. No Guts, No Glori

Hercules soon started to lift weights while grunting. Leni's scream was then heard which woke Zoe up.

Hercules yelped as he caught his weight before it could land on him, not that it would hurt or anything, he then came up to see that Luan was chasing Leni with a fake spider. "Luan, stop chasing Leni with your fake spider!" He then told her.

Luan then looked over as Leni kept running.

"YOW!" Hercules then groaned as Luna's music was turned on a very high volume. "RAD SOUNDS, BUT MAYBE NOT SO LOUD!' he then told her while turning down the music.

Zoe soon kept out a timer, keeping it at five minutes. There was then an explosion from Lisa's room and a smoke alarm went off.

"What was that?" Hercules asked the four-year-old girl.

"It's science," Lisa replied. "You of all people should know that..."

A tentacle then came out and pulled her away. Hercules soon smacked the tentacle to let it let her go. The tentacle seemed to whimper before weakly going back into the room without Lisa as its hostage. Lily was now walking on a bookshelf and was close to coming to the edge.

"No, no, no." Hercules said before he jumped and without knowing it was able to fly and got Lily off the shelf.

Lily cooed and giggled to him.

"Don't do that again!" Hercules scolded the baby.

"Uh, Herc, do you realize you're flying?" Lincoln asked.

"What?" Hercules asked before looking down and his feet weren't touching the ground.

"WHOA! You can fly?!" Lynn asked him.

"Looks like it." Hercules said before getting back on the ground.

Lily giggled and babbled to Hercules. "Fwwyyy... Heheheh!"

"That's right, I flew." Hercules smiled.

Lily giggled and smiled up to Hercules.

Lana was then trying to fish in the tank.

"Lana, no, no fishing in the fish tank." Hercules said.

Lana frowned and gave up her fishing rod.

"Hey, Herc, you ever go dirt biking?" Lynn asked as she took a bucket of dirt.

"Yes, but no dirt biking inside." Hercules said.

Lynn narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you want your parents and our parents to come home with a house covered with dirt?" Hercules asked.

"No, I guess not..." Lynn sighed in defeat.

"Okay, now put that dirt back where you found it." Hercules told her.

Lucy was making a fort out of Lily's diapers.

"Lucy, why are you using Lily's diapers as a fort?" Hercules asked.

Lana screamed like a madman as she launched meatballs.

"Incoming." Lucy droned.

"Oh, that's why." Hercules said before using his magic to make the meatballs disappear.

Lana then fired cupcakes.

"STOP IT, LANA!" Hercules scolded.

Lucy stopped her by plugging up the hole in the fort with Lily's butt which made the baby giggle. Hercules soon groaned as he cleaned the up with his magic.

The Loud family cat was about to relieve himself in the fireplace.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Hercules picked up the cat and ran quickly to his litter box and put him on there. "Phew!"

"That was close." Lincoln sighed.

Samson nodded as if to agree.

"Boy!" Hercules smiled to his dog and hugged him. "Oh, I missed you... You can help me."

Samson then saluted with a paw as he was ready for anything.

"I want you to make sure no one destroys the house." Hercules told his dog.

Samson nodded with a bark.

"I knew I could count on you." Hercules smiled to his dog.

Samson smiled up before sensing one of the girls about to do something. Hercules then took out a box of treats to reward his dog with.

Luna was playing her music loudly again, but then had to stop once she couldn't hear anything and Samson appeared to unplug the stereo and had the plug in his mouth.

"Samson, how did you unplug my speakers without me noticing?" Luna asked.

Samson shrugged to her and then came to stop everyone else from causing chaos in the Loud House. Luna was about to pick up the plug when she heard Samson growl. Samson kept growling, but went quiet as Luna lowered it, then tried to lift it back up which made the dog growl louder and it seemed to go over and over until she finally dropped it and then backed up and walked backward away from the dog. Samson soon nodded firmly.

"Who do you think you are, Lori?" Lynn glared at Hercules for saying no to them.

"Sometimes you can't always get what you want, such as an inside dirt biking track." Hercules said.

Lynn growled at him. Hercules growled back and walked off.

Lynn soon gave in and had to admit that Hercules was right. "I guess you're right..." she then sighed.

Hercules and Lynn then smiled to each other.

"Of course I'm right, now when we get married, I don't want us to fight like that again, I love you, Lynn Loud Jr, soon to be Weather," Hercules's voice said, but he clearly did not say it which made him look around before glaring. "Ha ha ha ha!"

"ZoEE! Quit imitating my voice!" Hercules scolded.

"You're dreaming~..." Zoe said in her normal voice.

"Does she do that a lot?" Lynn asked.

"Yes..." Hercules glared in mild annoyance. "I better get Lori."

"Oh, no, Herc, you left Lola in charge of her room!" Zoe reminded.

"Hey!" Lola glared at Hercules. "No one goes in, no one comes out! Boss's orders!"

"Those were my orders." Hercules said.

Zoe soon looked at the timer and saw that it was way past five minutes.

"I'm gonna need you to step back, sir." Lola glared to Hercules.

Hercules glared back.

Lola then tried to knock him out with the golf club, but it only dented the club while Hercules looked unhurt. "Oh, right, nearly forgot you are, like, indestructible." She smiled nervously.

"Leave, now." Hercules told her.

Lola then walked away with the dented golf club and dropped it on the floor, going downstairs. Hercules then opened the door to release Lori.

"I knew you wouldn't last five minutes." Lori said to him.

"You're wrong, Lori; it's been more then five minutes!" Zoe called out.

"That's not the point..." Lori narrowed her eyes.

"Anyway, it's a madhouse down there!" Hercules told the eldest Loud sibling.

"And?" Lori asked.

"Can you help me?" Hercules asked.

"Nah, you're in charge, you handle it." Lori smirked.

"Are you crazy?! I was only able to keep Cliff from pooping anywhere besides the litter box," Hercules said. "And Samsion is now trying to keep any of the other girls from making a mess."

"And?" Lori asked.

Hercules then sighed. "And I'm sorry..."

"That's all I needed to hear," Lori said as she put on her sunglasses. "Let's roll."

"And we don't need to worry about Lola, she left after she saw that the golf club she used didn't hurt me." Hercules said.

"All right then." Lori said and decided to put away the glitter since it was a common distraction for the pageant queen of the Loud House.

"Oh, right, Lola just loves glitter." Hercules said.

"And you~" Lori teased.

"She what?" Hercules's eyes widened.

"Lola has a big crush on you," Lori explained. "She always dreams that she's a princess locked in a tower and you're her knight in shining armor on a 'horsey'."

"Well, that explains why she always blushes whenever I touch her shoulders or whenever she sees me without my shirt on, actually you and the rest of the girls, besides, Zoe always blush whenever I have my shirt off and always go 'Ba, Ba, Ba'." Hercules said.

"I so do not!" Lori glared slightly.

"Whatever, how do we settle these guys down then?" Hercules asked.

"Allow me," Lori said before yelling out to her sisters. "MOM AND DAD ARE GONNA BE HOME IN TEN MINUTES!"

All the Loud sisters, besides Lori, soon started to clean up the mess that they made as fast as they could.

"Brilliant." Lincoln smiled to this.

"Yeah, you learn a few tricks when you get older," Lori said before her cell phone rang and she then answered it. "Hello? Uh-huh. Sure. Okay. Bye." she then hung up.

"Who was that?" Hercules asked.

"Mom and Dad," Lori replied. "They'll be home in ten minutes."

"What?!" Hercules panicked.

"Don't worry, I got this," Lori soothed. "Luna? A little clean-up music?"

"You got it, Sis!" Luna nodded and then played her music.

And soon enough, they all were able to clean up the house and where Hercules soon used his strength to straighten out the golf club that Lola used.

"I bet that's Mr. Loud's." Zoe said.

"Me too, I don't think he'd be happy about a dented golf club." Hercules nodded.

"Good thing you fixed it then." Zoe said.

Hercules and Zoe then smiled to each other.

Soon enough, the house was clean. Zoe put a rubber glove against every surface to test to see how clean the house was and gave a thumb's up once it was all good on her end.

"GOOD NIGHT, LOUD HOUSE!" Luna called after they finished.

The girls were all soon in their beds.

"The wall!" Lincoln panicked.

"Houdini, Hide and Go Seek!" Zoe told her pet chameleon.

Houdini crawled on the wall and covered the wall and blended in with it to hide the impact.

"Whew." Lincoln sighed.

"Good boy." Zoe handed a cheese covered insect to her pet.

The chameleon soon accepted the insect. Zoe petted him on the head and then walked off.

Soon enough, the Loud couple pulled into the driveway, along with the Weather couple.

"So, they'll let me know by next week, but I think I got the job." Nicole smiled.

"You deserve it, hon," Atlas smiled back. "You've always been so careful and thoughtful of others."

The four adults soon came into the house.

"Wow! I can't believe the house is still standing!" Lynn Sr was impressed.

"Pretty impressive." Nicole added.

"What'd you expect?" Lincoln smiled. "Hercules and Zoe are in charge."

"So, what are you guys up to?" Rita asked.

"Oh, we were just about to play a video game," Lori decided. "You can't say 'no' all the time."

"True that." Hercules nodded.

All seemed well in the Loud house as the adults then decided to get some rest after a big night for all of them. There was of course the matter of the big dance at Lincoln's school.


	48. Hercules's Secret Life

Soon enough, Hercules and Zoe were told the news that they would be moving to the upper school and there would be some changes there where they would secretly study their special skills that mortals didn't know about since they needed to get their magic licenses in order to become full-fledged by the time they graduate.

"Cool." Hercules smiled.

"Do you two have any questions?" Nicole asked.

"Can we tell the Loud siblings?" Zoe asked.

"The rules normally say you have permission to tell at least one mortal..." Atlas sighed.

"But who can we trust with this secret?" Zoe asked before she saw Hercules running off to tell a certain Loud sister.

"I'm sorry, but it's the rules," Atlas said. "Hopefully that'll change when I run in the election to be in charge of the Magic Realm."

"I think Hercules is going to tell someone right now." Zoe said.

"I think I know who." Atlas chuckled quietly.

"I think we're all thinking of the same person." Nicole smiled.

Hercules was rushing toward Lynn as she was reading a sports magazine.

"Hey, Herc, I'm reading a magazine my friend from the roller derby gave me, wanna see?" Lynn smiled.

"Hang on, there's something I gotta tell you and if I don't tell you right now, I might never be able to get it off my chest." Hercules said to her.

"What is it?" Lynn asked.

"Um... Well... Lynn, do you believe in magic?" Hercules asked. "Like... In other worlds...?"

"Other worlds?" Lynn replied. "You mean like Narnia?"

"Yeah, places like that." Hercules said.

"Oh, I love Narnia, I've always been a sucker for fantasy stories." Lynn smiled.

"What if I told you that supernatural stuff can be real?" Hercules sat next to her on her bed.

"No, way." Lynn smiled.

"Way, way..." Hercules nodded, he then took out his hands and waved them to show a magic wand.

Lynn's eyes widened slightly as she saw that. "Are you a magician?"

"Nope, I'm a warlock." Hercules said.

"A warlock...?" Lynn asked. "Do your parents know?"

"Yes, we're all magical beings, even Zoe," Hercules explained. "But don't worry, we're not going to hurt any of you, I would never want to hurt you, that's why I didn't want any secrets between us."

"Aw!" Lynn smiled.

Hercules smiled back.

"So, you still going to be available for the dance?" Lynn asked.

"Only if you'd ask me..." Hercules smiled. "I hear it's a Sadie Hawkins' dance."

"It is, so will you go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me?" Lynn said.

"I would love to." Hercules smiled.

Lynn smiled back. "Thanks, Herc."

"Do you think Ronnie Anne will ask Lincoln to the dance?" Hercules asked.

"I hope so," Lynn said. "They make such an adorable couple!"

"They sure do." Hercules smiled.

"It's like they're literally meant to be." Lynn said, teasing Lori's speaking.

Hercules laughed at that. "Nice imitation of Lori."

"I've been doing it for years." Lynn whispered with a smirk.

"Nice." Hercules smirked.


	49. Magic Training Lessons

"So, Zozo, are you gonna ask someone to the dance?" Hercules asked as he walked with Zoe to their new school.

"Eh, I dunno..." Zoe shrugged.

"There's gotta be someone you wanna ask to the school dance." Hercules said.

"Boys are doofy..." Zoe shrugged.

The three boys that Zoe met were laughing as they walked to school together.

"What about one of those boys?" Hercules asked.

"What about them?" Zoe muttered.

"They seem to be your friends, why don't you ask one of them?" Hercules shrugged.

Zoe came over to the laughing boys who then stopped once she came to them. "Hey."

"Hey, Zoe." James smiled.

Mike and Bernie looked afraid of Zoe however.

"Do one of you wanna go to the dance with me?" Zoe asked.

"Sure." James smiled.

Zoe nodded and then came back to her brother. "I'm going with James."

"That's great." Hercules smiled.

Zoe nodded and then walked into the school with Hercules.

When the Weather twins came to their new lockers, they were given notes about their secret magic training classes that would be in the school boiler room with a door that was hidden from mortal eyes.

"The boiler room?" Zoe asked out of confusion.

Hercules simply shrugged, not knowing why there either. As if by magic, a door appeared. Zoe and Hercules looked to each other and then opened the door and went inside the classroom to show several tables with two chairs each and there was a blackboard next to a magic mirror.

"Ooh." Hercules and Zoe said.

They decided to take a table together. Luckily for them, class hadn't started yet.

"So, we're gonna be learning how to use our magic..." Zoe said. "Moving to Royal Woods is just a new adventure every day."

"I'll say." Hercules agreed with his sister.

A golden blonde haired girl came into the room, she looked rather sassy and a bit of a diva, she rolled her eyes as she glanced toward Hercules and Zoe as she felt more important than them as she walked with a redheaded girl who looked the same way.

"What's with those two?" Zoe asked.

"Probably popular girls." Hercules guessed.

Zoe simply shrugged as she didn't know why the two girls were acting like that.

It didn't take long until there was a spark in the room and a smoke cloud appeared. This made the four cough until a figure appeared, wearing a cloak and had their hands together in a mysterious and ominous way.

'Who could that be?' Zoe thought to herself.

"Welcome to Magic Training Classes, you will be learning how to use your magic responsibly, whether you are witch, warlock, wiccan, wizard, whatever you may be!" the figure said in a female voice before lowering her hood to show her face. "I'll be your tutor-"

"Aunt Doris!" Zoe and Hercules beamed and ran to the woman, instantly hugging her.

"Hello, Zoe and Hercules." Doris smiled.

"What're you doing here?" Zoe asked.

"Your father called," Doris told her niece and nephew. "He told me that you were going to start Magic Training Classes and I thought I'd help out like when we were your age."

"Cool." Hercules smiled.

"It's great to see you," Zoe added. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I've just been living in another realm," Doris replied. "But luckily, I'm still able to send birthday and Christmas gifts."

"That is good." Hercules nodded.

"I can only come out on special occasions, but welcome to your class," Doris smiled. "Now, allow me to take attendance."

Hercules and Zoe then sat back down to their table.

"Well, of course, Hercules and Zoe are here," Doris chuckled. "Now, um, Agatha McFadden and Portia Wormwood?"

"Here." the mean girls replied.

"Good, so then everyone is here," Doris said. "Oh, wait, there's one more name..." She then checked the roster. "Erm... Sonia Warwick?"

Everyone looked around until a lonely girl with a book came inside, she looked very scared and shy. "H-Here..."

"Oh, there you are." Doris smiled.

Sonia came to an empty table and sat by herself as she seemed very shy and scared of everyone else.

"Welcome to your Magic Training Classes," Doris told the students. "Here you'll practice spells with your spell binders, magic markers, wands, and more. You'll be taught the history of witches and warlocks before your time, occasionally we'll have field trips into the Supernatural Realm/Netherworld, and you'll sometimes be in the gym for activities such as broom flying and I hope we all have a good year together."

"Yes, Ms. Doris." The students replied.

"I hope we all have fun this year," Doris smiled. 'Now just remember, no mortals can enter this classroom."

"Yes, Ms. Doris." The students nodded again.

Doris smiled as she then handed them their syllabus to begin the year.

'This year is going to be great.' Hercules thought to himself.

Soon enough, it was time for lunch. Agatha and Portia giggled as they sat with the popular kids of Royal Woods High School while Zoe and Hercules decided to sit with Sonia as she was sitting all by herself with a book.

"Hi." Zoe greeted.

Sonia looked up to them.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Hercules asked.

"I-I don't, but won't you guys...?" Sonia asked quietly and shyly.

"Oh, great, look at the two new kids about to sit next to Shy Sonia." Portia whispered.

"Bookworm probably cast a friend making spell on them," Agatha whispered back. "I bet she's not even a real witch like us."

"Though one of them does look smoking." Portia whispered back.

"Mm-hmm~" Agatha smirked to Hercules.

Portia smirked with her best friend as they looked eager about trying to steal Hercules's heart.

"So, you both really don't mind eating lunch with me?" Sonia asked Hercules and Zoe.

"Of course not," Zoe said. "I may be dark and gloomy, but I'm friendly."

"Yeah, Zoe's more of a perky goth." Hercules added.

"That's nice." Sonia smiled.

"You hear about the dance?" Hercules asked.

"Oh... Yeah... I'm not going." Sonia said with a small sigh.

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"I-I don't have anyone to go with... I don't think I'd have any fun there..." Sonia frowned.

"You never know." Zoe said.

"I-I don't know..." Sonia frowned. "I think I'll just stay in my room and study."

Mike was soon seen coming over to Sonia. Zoe wanted to tease Mike, but saw that he was nervous enough already once he came up to Sonia.

'Ohh, he's going to ask Sonia to the dance.' Zoe thought to herself.

Mike coughed a little to get Sonia's attention and even tapped the girl.

"Oh, um, h-hi, Mike." Sonia said shyly.

"Um, hi, Sonia..." Mike greeted bashfully himself, he even gripped his collar nervously. "Erm... How are you today?"

"G-Good." Sonia said shyly.

"Um, so there's a dance..." Mike said. "Maybe I'll see you there?"

"A-Are you asking me to the dance?" Sonia asked.

"Well, uh, I would, but in this dance, you're supposed to ask me..." Mike stammered. "I mean... Only if you'd want."

"I would love to go to the dance with you." Sonia said.

Mike beamed and smiled. "Great!"

Sonia smiled back.

"Um, here..." Mike then took out a flower and gave it to Sonia before zipping off while blushing.

Sonia soon started to smell the flower. Agatha and Portia looked rather angered and frustrated with Sonia as they felt she was just another bookworm and wasn't even a real witch so they made fun of her worse than everybody else they knew in school.


	50. Dance Dance Resolution

After school, Hercules and Zoe told their parents all about their day and Nicole and Atlas listened with smiles and were even happier to hear that Doris was their instructor and where they even helped them with what they were going to wear for the dance.

"Who my sister was so helpful?" Atlas teased.

Nicole giggled, then looked down to her twins. "Okay, you know what to do, pick your favorite colors."

"My favorite color is red." Hercules said.

"Blue." Zoe added.

Nicole and Atlas nodded to that and combined their magic together to make the best outfits for their kids to wear to the dance, and where luckily the suit that appeared on Hercules fit perfectly without it feeling tight for his muscles. There was a gown for Zoe that had black spider web like gloves and she even had a necklace that had a glow in the dark spider and she had a bow in her hair that had a skull in the center of it.

"Perfect dress if I do say so myself." Nicole smiled.

"Great suit, son." Atlas also smiled.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad." Hercules and Zoe replied.

Soon enough, it was time for the dance. Lincoln planned on going to the arcade, but he ended up having dates from Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy and this was because he lied to them about not being asked to Ronnie Anne when really he was dodging her. Hercules walked with Lynn to his car while Zoe just walked herself to the dance and where she soon saw James in a black suit.

"James?" Zoe looked up to the video game playing boy.

"Hey, Zoe, didn't think I'd see you around here." James greeted casually as he flicked a nickel up and down his thumb.

"I asked you to the dance and you said yes, where else would I be?" Zoe asked.

"Oh... Yeah..." James blushed a little.

"You trying to be cool?" Zoe mocked.

"I don't try, I am cool." James folded his arms, trying to look cool.

"Whatever." Zoe smirked.

James and Zoe then came into their school for the dance.

"I wonder how Lincoln is going to handle four dates at once." Lynn said.

"So your friend from the roller derby is going with him?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, her name's Polly." Lynn nodded.

"Knowing Lincoln, he'll have a plan." Hercules said.

"With Clyde." Zoe added before she moved out to the floor with James.

"Take care of her." Hercules warned James.

"Y-Yes, sir." James nodded with a nervous smile.

Hercules nodded and then went to a spot with Lynn and they ran into Luna's friend known as Tabby.

"Hey, you must be Luna's friend, Tabby." Lynn greeted.

"That's me!" Tabby smiled. "Ooh, excellent choice for a dance partner, mate!"

"Thanks." Lynn and Hercules smiled back.

Tabby smiled back as she then danced to the beat as Hercules and Lynn then went to explore.

There was a goth girl who was gloomier than Zoe and even Lucy.

"Hey, Haiku." Zoe greeted the goth girl who was sitting on the bleachers with a poetry book.

"Hello, Zoe." Haiku greeted back.

"Greetings, Zoe," Haiku grimly greeted. "Have you seen Lincoln anywhere? Lucy promised me he'd be my date."

"Oh, he should be around here somewhere." Zoe replied.

Zoe soon saw another girl with clown shoes at the punch bowl. "You must be a friend of Luan's." She said to the clown girl.

"Good to meet ya!" The clown girl smiled and held out her hand. "They call me Giggles!"

"Nice to meet you too and don't even think of even trying to shock me." Zoe said.

"Aw, come on, let's shake!" Giggles smiled.

Zoe took her cup and walked away.

"Dang it, I guess the joy buzzer was too easy." Giggles said.

"Do not shake hands with a clown." Zoe droned to James.

"I wish you told me that at my fourth birthday party." James replied.

A girl wearing roller-blades soon bumped into Hercules who didn't get knocked down due to his strength. "Wow, you didn't even fall!" The girl said.

"Oh, you must be Lynn's friend Polly." Hercules replied.

"That's me and you must be Lynn's boyfriend, Hercules." Polly smiled.

"Yeah," Hercules smiled back. "Wow, you're really geared up."

"I wanna impress Lincoln with my roller derby moves." Polly replied.

"I'm sure he'll have an experience he'll never forget." Hercules said as Lynn came over.

Lynn smiled to Hercules. Hercules smiled back to Lynn.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then." Polly said.

Hercules and Lynn nodded. Polly then skated off to look for Lincoln as he was her date, as well as Tabby, Haiku, and Giggles's. However, Ronnie Anne soon came to the dance, much to Lincoln's misfortune.

"Looks like Ronnie Anne is here." Lynn said.

"Oh, boy, I bet Lincoln's gonna have his hands full..." Hercules sighed.

James and Zoe nervously sat on the bleachers together, they kept looking back and forth to each other, but James was too nervous to do anything that he might get in trouble with Hercules.

"Uh, so, um, wanna go dance?" Zoe asked.

"As long as you promise not to get mad if I step on your feet." James smiled nervously.

"I promise." Zoe said.

James and Zoe then moved out to the dance floor together and where the two of them started to dance. Lincoln soon enough dodged Ronnie Anne and he fixed his dates up with his friends. Liam was with Tabby, Polly was with Rusty, Giggles was with Zach, and even Clyde bonded with Haiku and where it all seemed to work out for everyone. Hercules soon dipped Lynn while dancing with her and where soon enough, Ronnie Anne caught Lincoln.

"Guess it's time to come clean," Lincoln sighed to his girlfriend. "Ronnie Anne, I'm really sorry. I know I hurt your feelings. I should have just let you ask me to the dance."

"What are you talking about?" Ronnie Anne replied.

"Isn't that why you're here?" Lincoln asked.

"To ask you to a lame dance?" Ronnie Anne laughed. "No. I wanted to invite you to the arcade. There's a two-for-one deal tonight. Since I couldn't find you, I just came here."

Lincoln then hit himself in the forehead.

"Wait, so you knew I was looking for you?" Ronnie Anne glared slightly.

"Yeah, I was kinda ducking you, sorry." Lincoln said in guilt.

"Not cool, Lincoln, but I would have ducked you too if you were going to ask me to the dance." Ronnie Anne said.

"So, we're cool?" Lincoln asked.

"We're cool." Ronnie Anne confirmed.

"We're gonna close out Sadie Hawkins with a slow song," the DJ told the dancers. "And if you liked what you heard tonight, I'll be spinning at the Feinstein Bar Mitzvah this Saturday. Peace!"

The slow song was soon played and where everyone was dancing to it romantically, well, everyone except for Ronnie Anne and Lincoln as they went to the pizza arcade.

"Hercules, where'd you learn how to dance like this?" Lynn asked. "It's like something out of a fairy tale."

"I guess I got the dancing skills from my mom." Hercules smiled.

"Oh, your mom dances?" Lynn asked.

"She used to all the time, she still does sometimes, but, I guess I got it from her." Hercules said before gently spinning her.

"I can tell." Lynn smiled as she enjoyed the dancing.

Everyone else enjoyed their night.

James stepped on Zoe's feet a couple or more times, but she didn't even seem to mind or care. He then soon enough stopped stepping on her feet. "Sorry." he said once again.

"I don't care." Zoe replied, she didn't say that this time with disdain or coldness.

"I'm a bit clumsy." James gulped.

"Clumsier than Bernie?" Zoe asked.

James laughed. "No way, he's so clumsy that he has a new injury almost every week."

"You and Mike seem to pick on him all the time." Zoe said.

"In a friendly way." James replied.

"Hmm..." Zoe hid a small smirk.

James smiled back to her. Mike seemed to be having a really good time with Sonia and Sonia seemed to have the same feeling. Agatha and Portia were mad with Sonia and wanted to make her pay since they didn't like her. Agatha secretly took out a spell book while Portia smirked and was about to cast a spell. Zoe then felt that and she secretly zapped the magic blast back and made it zap Portia and Agatha like electricity and where they were both soon electrified. Portia and Agatha screamed as they were suddenly burnt and their hair stood on end.

"I wonder what happened to those two?" James wondered.

Zoe shrugged innocently and looked away like she didn't know or have anything to do with it.

"Those two deserved that." Lynn whispered to Hercules.

"Mm-hmm..." Hercules agreed before hiding a smirk to Zoe.

Later on, it was time to go home.

"Next time, you should go with your usual sleeveless shirt." Lynn smirked to Hercules.

Hercules chuckled. "Sure, next time."

"Thanks for a great night." Lynn smiled before kissing him on the lips while standing on her tiptoes since she was rather short for her age. That and with how big Hercules was and where he was blushing from that before he kissed her back. Sparks seemed to be flying.

Hercules then opened his eyes and then they widened as he looked down to see that Lynn had turned into a frog. "MOM! DAD!" he called out.

Lynn croaked as she was now a frog since she was a mortal and Hercules had kissed her.


	51. Test of True Love

Atlas and Nicole soon rushed outside and went face-palm at what they saw.

"Mom! Dad! I turned Lynn into a frog!" Hercules panicked.

"Oh, no!" Nicole frowned.

"You're not helping with that music, Zoe!" Hercules then scolded as his twin sister practiced her violin.

"Sorry..." Zoe then said and stopped playing.

"To the True Love Test!" Atlas proclaimed.

"The what?" Hercules asked.

"Okay, Hercules, surely you could've known," Nicole said. "When a witch or warlock kisses a mortal for the first time, the mortal turns into a frog, and you must pass the Test of True Love, and if it's true love, Lynn will be back to normal."

"And if not?" Hercules asked.

"You'll turn into a frog." Atlas replied.

Zoe soon played her violin as 'dun dun dun'.

"Just for that you're coming too." Nicole said.

"Aw, man..." Zoe complained.

Lynn merely croaked as Hercules carried her in his hands.

"Here, let me take her," Atlas took Lynn and disinfected her and put her in a cage he magicked up. "Now, we must go to the Supernatural Realm to take the Test of True Love."

"I had a feeling it would be there." Hercules said.

"Come on, we're going to meet an old friend of mine." Atlas said.

"And your Aunt Doris's ex-boyfriend," Nicole added. "They were gonna get married, but they got in a big fight."

"Let's get going." Hercules said.

They then came into the Supernatural Realm. Lynn looked around and croaked nervously.

"Don't worry, Lynn, you'll be human again soon, I promise." Hercules soothed.

Lynn soon croaked with a smile.

Hercules smiled back until he ran into someone.

A big and strong warlock growled as he sharply turned around. "Who threw that piece of paper at me?!" He soon looked and saw that it wasn't a piece of paper, but Hercules who he hadn't met. "And who are you?" he then glared.

"Take it easy, buddy..." Atlas walked over firmly. "I believe I asked you to never harm children of mine if I should have any."

"Oh, Atlas, um, it's great to see you." The big strong warlock gulped.

"Kids, this is Penn," Atlas introduced. "We go way back."

"You can call me 'Uncle Penn' if you want..." Penn smiled nervously to Hercules and Zoe. "Erm, what seems to be the problem?"

"HERCULES TURNED LYNN LOUD INTO A FROG!" Zoe blurted out before cracking up laughing.

"You kissed her for the first time, didn't you?" Penn asked Hercules.

"Yep." Hercules nodded.

Zoe laughed and fell on the floor.

"And what is so funny?" Penn asked her.

"Sorry, it's just so funny!" Zoe cackled. "He kissed a girl and she turned into a frog!"

"Anyway, we have to hurry to the Test of True Love." Penn said.

"Yes, sir!" Hercules saluted.

"Go behind door number one!" Penn opened the first door.

Hercules came through it and was suddenly in a suit like from the 1960's.

"Welcome to the Test of True Love Dating game, please welcome our contestant: Hercules Weather!" the host introduced.

"The first test is a game show?" Hercules asked, confused.

"Yes, you must ask questions and find out which Lynn is the right one." the host told him.

"Which Lynn...?" Hercules asked before looking to see three clones of Lynn all dressed differently like Jan Brady, Josie from Josie and the Pussycats, and Daphne Blake. "That now makes this a bit of a challenge."

The host then handed cards with questions for Hercules to ask the three Lynns to determine which one is the real one.

"Um, Lynns, do you love me for my personality or my muscles?" Hercules read aloud.

"Duh, your muscles." Lynn #1 said.

"Yeah, why you don't need to ask us that question?" Lynn #3 said.

"Hercules, I love you because of your personality, I don't care if you had muscles and incredible strength or not; I love you for who you are." Lynn #2 said.

"That's her, that's my Lynn, number two!" Hercules beamed.

"That is correct!" the host announced and there was then applause heard.

"Thank you, thank you." Hercules smiled.

The door then opened and Hercules came back in his normal clothes.

"I did it, and I think I got some color in my cheeks." Hercules smiled.

"Congratulations, Herc, you passed the first test, but the second one may not be so easy." Atlas said to his son.

"Atlas, do ya mind? This is kinda my gig." Penn warned.

"Oops, sorry." Atlas said.

"What's the second test?" Hercules asked.

"Right through that door." Penn pointed out.

"Wish me luck, Lynn." Hercules said.

Lynn croaked to him in response.

Hercules chuckled. "She's so cute when she croaks." he then went through the second door.

"We shall see how he does in the second test." Penn said.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Hercules called out as he was wearing a tank top and short swimming trunks. "Is this a test of patience?"

There then came a girl about his age who looked very busty and gorgeous, she had golden blonde hair with a mole on her cheek and had a tight red bikini.

"This is interesting." Hercules said, not understanding why there was a girl his age there.

"Hey, you here for the test?" the girl asked as she sat in a chair next to him.'

"Yeah, I wish they'd hurry up." Hercules replied as he folded his arms impatiently.

"Oh, look at you, so strong..." the girl said as she then felt his muscles. "You're like a god from Olympus."

"Uh, thanks, anyways, I'm waiting to see what the test is." Hercules said.

"Okay, don't mind me..." the girl smirked as she took out a plate of chocolate cake. "Mm... So good..."

Hercules sniffed the cake and began to drool. "Is that German chocolate?"

"Oh, yes, the creamiest, a little hard to resist... Almost... Tempting... No?" the girl smirked.

Hercules soon kept drooling, but stopped as he focused back on the task at hand. "Yes, but I have to stay focused." he then said.

"Oh... It's so good..." the girl moaned in delight from the taste. "Good thing I like to share... And look, I got a tan from my surfing..."

Hercules gulped and then noticed something. "Wait a minute, you're the test! You're trying to make me forget all about Lynn!"

"Dang it." The girl groaned.

"Aha, so I'm right!" Hercules glared. "I love Lynn Loud Jr, I always have and I always will!"

There was then the sound of a bell dinging.

"You passed." The girl said.

"Awesome!" Hercules smiled.

"How about a bite to celebrate?" the girl offered.

Hercules bore a deadpan face and ran back into the room as he had passed the test. "Awesome, I passed!"

"Not yet," Penn told him as he handed a pamphlet called 'So You're Going To Be a Frog'. "Our third and final test is so serious and demanding that it requires you read this."

"Uh, okay?" Hercules said out of confusion before opening the pamphlet.

"I'll go over it with you, honey." Nicole cooed as she walked with Hercules.

Zoe walked too curious of what it might be like to have a frog for a brother, but Lana might be jealous if she ever found out about this.

"How's Doris?" Penn asked Atlas before grabbing him into a headlock.

"She's doing good." Atlas said as he stood up while Penn had him in a headlock.

"She, uh, dating anybody?" Penn asked curiously before he was thrown forward and pinned down, but he wasn't hurt that bad, he loved roughhousing with Atlas.

"No, why?" Atlas smirked as he pinned Penn on the ground .

"Oh, I was just curious..." Penn shrugged. "Wondering if she'd be willing to take me back..." He then kicked Atlas off and made him fall on his back and he then came to the other man and sat on his head.

"Haven't you dated anyone else?" Atlas asked as he didn't do anything for a moment.

"Honestly, no..." Penn pouted. "I was just hoping she'd like to maybe meet up for dinner sometime."

"Maybe ask her yourself." Atlas smirked.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" Penn asked.

"Hi, Penn." Doris greeted.

"GAH! I was just giving your brother a new handshake..." Penn smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head as Hercules and Zoe came back with Nicole and the frog pamphlet.

"Penn, you should know that I haven't been able to date anyone because I keep thinking about you; I even see your face on toast every time I try to make some." Doris said.

Hercules and Zoe looked confused as this felt like a soap opera.

"I hear your voice every time I shower after my daily workouts..." Penn smiled down to Doris.

"Sounds like neither of you could get over the other." Nicole said.

"Does this mean after Hercules, Aunt Doris and Penn have to go next?" Zoe asked while still holding Lynn.

"Sounds like it, Zozo." Atlas said as he helped himself up.

"You read the pamphlet on what kind of frog you wanna be turned into if you fail the last test?" Penn asked Hercules.

"Yes, a bull frog." Hercules said.

"Excellent choice, now, to the third and final door..." Penn said as he took the pamphlet back.

Hercules took a deep breath and went to the final door and found himself in darkness at first. "Hello? Is anybody here?" He soon continued to walk through the darkness until he reached a bridge that was leading to Lynn over a pit of lava. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Herc, it's the final test!" Lynn called out. "You can back away to the safety of being single or you can come here and save me to prove you love me!"

Hercules soon took a deep breath before looking determined. "Okay, I'm coming." he then said, about to fly.

For some reason, he couldn't.

Hercules glared at his feet and tried the fly. "Why can't I fly?!"

"Uh, I think you're supposed to either use your heart or brain in this," Lynn said with a small shrug. "It's okay though, no one needs me around anyway."

"That's not true! I need you! I love you!" Hercules told her and where they soon came a few feet closer.

"There's always other girls..." Lynn said.

"NO!" Hercules cried out. "I won't leave you!" he then jumped out for her. And where he soon reached her as the jump was just ten feet away and where he could jump that far, which wasn't very far for his dad.

Lynn and Hercules's hands came together and they were on the other side together.

"Oh, Hercules." Lynn smiled.

"Oh, Lynn," Hercules smiled back and tried to kiss her, but this Lynn was a hologram. "Can't I kiss Lynn just once?!" he then complained.

"You passed!" Penn smiled.

Hercules smiled back.

"Now, uh, is the mortal aware of your condition?" Penn asked.

"Yes, and I trust her." Hercules replied.

"All right, then you just have to kiss her and she'll be back to normal." Penn then ruffled up his hair.

"That sounds easy enough." Hercules said.

Zoe took Lynn out of the case and held the athlete Loud sister out to her brother. Hercules took a deep breath and then kissed the frog on the lips with his eyes squeezed shut. There was then a poof of magic and Lynn was back to her normal self, and where she was still kissing him. Hercules opened his eyes and then turned red slightly before he kept on kissing Lynn. Penn snapped his fingers as Hercules wasn't going to be turned into a frog after all, but he actually had a proud smile as he seemed to like the boy like a nephew and even liked Zoe like a niece.

After a while, Hercules and Lynn stopped kissing.

"You're free to go now." Penn smiled.

"Uh, so who are you?" Lynn asked him.

"I work in the Supernatural Council." Penn replied.

"Cool." Lynn smiled.

"I'm also one of the strongest men in the universe." Penn smirked before flexing his bicep.

"Ooh~" Doris smiled to that and gently touched his arm.

Soon enough, a man with pink hair and fairy wings, wearing a diaper, came in.

"Ah, hello, Cupid, how's Aphrodite?" Penn asked as he now held Doris in his arm to keep her from going away.

"Mom's doing good and it's time for you two to go through the True Love Test." Cupid said.

"Well, that's us, we'll tell you about the results later." Penn said to Atlas and Nicole.

The Weather family nodded and then came back to the Mortal Realm.

As soon as they got there, Lynn yawned and stretched as she was exhausted.

"Man, I haven't been this dull since Aunt Ruth showed us slideshows of her vacations with the cats." Lynn said groggily.

"When is she going to get rid of that extra toe of hers?" Hercules asked.

"Thanks, Herc, I needed nightmares." Lynn said before punching his arm.

Hercules chuckled. "That tickles!"

"Dang it, doesn't work on you." Lynn pouted.

"Sweet dreams." Hercules kissed her lips once more.

Lynn giggled and then went to her and Lucy's room for the night. Hercules soon went into his and Lincoln's room for the night. Nicole and Atlas then decided to go to their own bed for the night as it was a rather long one for everyone. Zoe came into Lynn and Lucy's room and fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow. And where while that was going on Penn and Doris finished their Test of True Love with them passing all three tests.

"Penn, you rock my world." Doris smirked to her boyfriend.

"I'm as giddy as a school girl." Penn smirked back to her.

"You know, I hate to sleep alone in my house, so would you mind sleeping with me?" Doris asked as she wrapped her arms around Penn's right arm.

Penn blushed to that. "Well... All right, I suppose I could do that."

Doris was happy to hear that.

"But we should go to the moon..." Penn poked her chest playfully.

"The moon?" Doris asked.

"In space, no one can hear you scream." Penn grinned seductively.

"Ooh," Doris smirked. "But shouldn't we do that until after you ask me the big question."

"Oh, right." Penn said.

They then teleported to Doris's place to celebrate passing the Test of True Love. And where they would celebrate it the only way adults knew how. At the Loud house, it was a good night for all and even for Lincoln after he came back from the arcade with Ronnie Anne. And where everyone was having a wonderful time together.


	52. Secret Secrets Club

Some time later, the Loud sisters, except for Lola, and Lincoln came to the Weather twins and surrounded them, having firm looks on their faces at first.

"Can we help you?" Hercules and Zoe asked.

"We need to know, how good are you two at keeping secrets?" Lisa narrowed her eyes.

"We're great at keeping secrets." Hercules said.

"Yeah." Zoe nodded.

"How good?" Luan interrogated. "No funny business, that's no secret!" she then laughed before looking firm and serious.

"We're like steel traps." Zoe insisted.

"Would you care to share any secrets you keep with people you can trust, in, say, a club?" Lucy asked.

Hercules and Zoe had to think of a good secret to tell the Loud sisters, besides that they were a warlock and a witch, and where they knew one.

"Okay, one time we accidentally broke Mom's favorite china and had to use forever glue to fix it." Hercules and Zoe whispered to the Loud sisters.

"Whoa!" the Loud siblings gasped.

"Dudes, that's totally messed up!" Luna's eyes widened.

"Okay, I think we can literally trust them." Lori decided.

"Yeah, with a secret as big as that, we can trust them." Lana said.

"And more." Lynn whispered as she knew the real secret, but didn't share it.

"Then we hereby invite you two to the Loud Family Secret Secrets Club held in mine and Leni's bedroom before bedtime." Lori told Hercules and Zoe.

"Cool." Hercules and Zoe smiled.

Lincoln and the Loud sisters smiled.

"Uh, where's Lola?" Hercules asked.

"You really think we're gonna let a tattletale in our club?" Lori scoffed.

"Good point." Zoe said.

"All right, we're in a club, this is gonna be awesome." Hercules smiled.

"Yeah." Zoe smiled.

Hercules and Zoe smiled to each other and they were even becoming honorary Louds. They were happy to be in the club, even if Lola wasn't going to be in it. Hercules and Zoe went to do their own thing for a while until it was getting close to bedtime and Lincoln was joining his sisters into Lori and Leni's bedroom, and they then went to join them.

"Make yourselves at home." Lori said to the Weather twins as she was getting Lily settled in.

"This is the first time we've been allowed into your and Leni's room without you having to make any threats." Hercules said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Lori replied.

"I'll say." Lucy droned as she read a book as Luan braided her hair.

As soon as every one of the siblings, besides Lola, were in the room, it was safe for each of them to tell a secret.

Lincoln decided to go first and he was telling a story about how his remote control plane broke their dad's disco ball. "So then, bam! My remote control plane smashed right into Dad's disco ball, and it broke into a million pieces!"

This caused for Hercules and Lynn to gasp.

"The one he got from winning the Royal Woods 'Dance Your Pants Off' contest?!" Lynn gasped. "He's so proud of that thing!"

"I know," Lincoln replied. "If he ever finds out, I'll be as dead as disco!"

"Don't worry, you're not the only one hiding something from Dad." Lori commented.

"What did you do?" Zoe asked Lori.

"I accidentally scratched the car with my rhinestone purse!" Lori confessed.

"Whoa!" Hercules and Zoe gasped.

"You think that's bad?" Luna replied. "Remember the blackout last week?"

"I thought you had to be behind that!" Zoe commented. "Oh, well, it wasn't that bad..."

"Yes, I rather enjoy the darkness," Lucy added in agreement. "Speaking of which, does anyone know how to get black paint out of lace? I painted Mom's wedding dress for my dark betrothal to Edwin."

"Whoa." Hercules said out of surprise.

"What can I say? We're not angels," Lincoln shrugged to Hercules and Zoe. "Sometimes, we mess up. But the great thing is, if you need to get something off your chest, you can always trust your siblings."

There was then a knock at the door.

"Well, not all of them." Lincoln then sighed.

"Uh-oh, I bet I know who that is." Hercules said as he answered the door.

"Whatcha guys talkin' about?" Lola asked as she came into the room casually.

"Oh, nothing important, just stuff." Hercules answered.

"You're telling secrets again, aren't you?" Lola glared. "It's not fair! I never get included! Even Hercules and Zoe got to join you guys!"

"Yeah, well, they told us a secret that was good enough to get into the club." Lincoln told her.

"And your'e a tattletale." Hercules added.

"I am NOT!" Lola scoffed.

The rest of the Loud sisters, Lincoln, and the Weather twins all gave her a look that told her that they didn't believe her.

"Okay, I'll admit I used to be a tattletale, but I changed!" Lola then said.

The others murmured in disagreement with that.

Lola growled and threw her tiara aside in fury before storming off. "MOM! THEY WON'T LET ME IN THEIR SECRET SECRETS CLUB!" Once Lola was out of the room, Lincoln closed the door.

"Mmm... So, where were we?" Lisa asked as she made a list of secrets.

"I broke Dad's disco ball, Luna caused the blackout, Lori scratched the car, and Lucy ruined Mom's wedding dress," Lincoln replied. "Who's next?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Lana raised her hand. "Ooh! Ooh! So you know how Dad and Mr. Weather were yelling at Charles and Samson for chewing up their boots? That was me!"

"That is both disturbing and yet interesting." Hercules said.

"Wait a second, weren't Dad's boots steel toe?" Luan asked.

Lana shrugged as she was still able to chew up boots like a dog.

"And there's also when Hercules and Zoe broke their mom's favorite china and then fixing it with forever glue." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, but that was before they moved in with us." Lori said.

Hercules and Zoe smiled sheepishly to each other as Lynn gave them an odd look. Everyone else that was in the club soon told their own secret. After a while, it was time for bed, and where it was a peaceful night. That was, until the next morning.


	53. A Tattler's Tale

Hercules and Lincoln woke up and saw Lola inches away from their faces which scared them.

"Morning, Linky and Herky!" Lola smirked as she took out two suits. "I need a butler for my tea party and a wealthy bachelor, you're both it."

"And why would we agree to that?" Hercules asked.

"Oh, I'd hate for Dad to find out who broke his precious disco ball or your mother's china!" Lola threatened.

"Who told you that?!" Lincoln gasped.

Lola shrugged and pretended like she didn't know. Hercules glared at her, but sighed as he and Lincoln knew that they had to do what Lola had to do.

Lincoln and Hercules were now in suits and Hercules was sitting next to Lola while Lincoln had to serve them.

"Top me off, Linkington." Lola commanded.

Lincoln then poured the imaginary tea.

"I don't hear any tea..." Lola told him.

Lincoln groaned and then poured the teapot again, making a whishing sound of liquid going into the cup.

'This is embarrassing, being tortured to do this.' Hercules thought to himself.

"So, when we get married, how many babies should we have?" Lola smirked up to Hercules.

"What?!" Hercules asked with wide eyes.

"Ooh, why don't we have six each?" Lola grinned. "We'll name the boys Hercules Jr and the girls Lola Jr!"

"I'm not marrying you!" Hercules replied. "One, you're six, two, I already love your sister Lynn, and three... Well... You're six!"

"This won't end well." Lincoln said.

"Age is just a number!" Lola told Hercules.

Hercules sighed as Lola was sticking by him due to her massive crush on him despite him being in love with Lynn.

Later on, Lola drove around in her princess car as Lucy was writing in her poetry book as Zoe was staring out the window.

"What is Lola up to?" Zoe narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, Luce," Lola asked her goth sister. "Want to play 'Drive me around while I practice my pageant wave'?"

"Hard pass." Lucy droned.

"Okay, maybe I'll go play Dress Up with Mom's wedding dress instead," Lola replied before bribing her. "Oh, wait. I can't, because someone ruined it."

Zoe soon glared at Lola as she knew what she was doing to Lucy. Lola waved as Lucy drove her around.

Zoe had to try and stop Lola's reign of terror. "How does she know everyone's secrets?" she wondered to herself angrily.

Zoe soon rushed to Lori and Leni's room to see if there was a clue. Lola was taking control of everyone so far and bribing them with their secrets. Zoe looked around the bedroom and scanned the room like a predator. And where she soon spotted Lola's tiara and soon noticed something taped onto it.

"What's this?" she asked herself as she tapped it before a high-pitched squeak was heard like a microphone feedback and she clamped her hands over her ears. And where that gave her the answer that she needed.

Zoe then came into Lola and Lana's bedroom and looked all around before seeing signs from Lola saying 'Get out of my room'.

"Wow, she really covers her tracks." Zoe said. She then decided to talk about this with the others once they would be free for the night.

And where everyone was being forced to do what Lola told them to do. Luna had to sing Old McDonald, Luan had to tell jokes that Lola wanted to hear, Lana had to play dress-up, and Lisa was even doing Lola's homework.

"This ends now..." Zoe said. "Maybe Lola has some of her own secrets..." she then took out a diary, but it was misleading and still had the message of getting out of the room. "Oh, you can't be serious." She then groaned. She would not rest or quit until she would get to the bottom of this, she then looked to the tiara and thought maybe that someone at a beauty pageant would be able to have a secret about Lola. But she would first need a drive to one of the beauty pageants to find the secrets.

Soon enough, Lola was coming back to her room as Zoe got out and she was going to tell everyone else the news.

"You guys, no one else told your secrets, but you've been bribed by a certain rat whose name rhymes with 'Granola'." Zoe told the Loud sisters and Lincoln.

Leni blinked and picked up her genius sister. "Lisa?"

Zoe groaned and face-palmed. "No, Lola!"

"What?" Lincoln asked. "But how?"

"Think back, she threw down her tiara when we wouldn't let her join the club." Zoe said.

"Yeah, so?" Lori asked.

Zoe took out her tiara to show that there was a hidden microphone in it. "I'm not sure what she used to hear us, but when we told our secrets, she could hear it through this speaker."

"Why that little brat." Hercules glared.

"So my plan is to find out a bigger and juicier secret on Lola and use it against her." Zoe then smirked evilly.

"Good luck with that." Lynn said.

"Herc, could you drive me to a beauty pageant?" Zoe asked. "Wow, that's something I'd never thought I'd say."

"I'll see what I can do." Hercules nodded.

"While we're out, keep Lola busy." Zoe said.

Lincoln saluted with his other sisters.

Hercules and Zoe then got into his car and drove off to an upcoming beauty pageant training center.

"Okay, girls, listen up," Zoe came over to the stage where other little girls were. "Does anyone have anything to say about Lola Loud?"

THis made the other girls scream and run away.

"What the heck did Lola do to those girls?" Zoe asked.

"Psst! Over here!" a voice called out.

Zoe looked around and then came into a closet.

"Hey, I'm going to help you," the voice told her. "Not because I like you, but because I'm tired of always coming in second place to Lola!"

"Wait, is this Lindsey Sweetwater?" Zoe asked.

"Do you want the dirt or not?" the voice replied.

"Sorry, go ahead." Zoe replied back.

The voice soon told Zoe the secret she needed and where this secret she learned was surprising. "Holy snap!"

"But you didn't hear that from me." the voice told her.

"No worries, you can trust me, thanks." Zoe said before shaking hands with the little girl.

"Great." The voice said.

Zoe came back out to her twin brother.

"Ready to go?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, you won't believe what I just heard though." Zoe replied.

"I can't wait." Hercules said.

Hercules and Zoe then came back to their home with the Loud family and Zoe told them all what she heard from Lindsey Sweetwater.

"Holy shamoley!" Luan gasped.

"Man, that is juicy!" Lynn commented and was eating a burger. "And you got some really good dirt on Lola."

"Now that we have some dirt on her, we have the upper hand." Hercules smiled.

"Yep, and now, it's time to take her down!" Lincoln added in agreement.

Soon enough, they told Lola about the secret they found out.

"Holy shamoley!" Lola gasped before turning to her siblings and the Weather twins. "Who told you about that?!"

Everyone then shrugged, pretending not to know like she did with them.

"Now if you try to tell any of the adults our secrets, we'll tell them yours." Zoe threatened.

"Now if you'll excuse us, those of us who can trust each other are going to go hang out." Lincoln added.

They all then walked off smugly and even Lily looked smug as they left Lola alone with her thoughts and where she was beginning to regret the way she used the others secrets against them and where Hercules was the only one to notice this. The others then left, but Hercules stayed behind.

"You okay, Lola?" Hercules asked the blonde girl, though he knew very well how she felt.

"Hercules, I'm sorry for using your and Zoe's secret and the others secrets against all of you, but I thought it was the only way to get you all to spend time with me." Lola frowned.

"Is that why you blackmailed everyone?" Hercules asked.

"Uh-huh..." Lola sadly nodded. "I just wanted to hang out with everybody. I don't mean to be such a tattletale."

"Sometimes it's okay to tell the truth, but not when it gets your siblings in trouble." Hercules said.

"I'm really sorry..." Lola said. "I just don't know how to break my habit..."

"Maybe you could tell someone else..." Hercules suggested before looking down to a bear at the dessert table and picked him up. "Like your stuffed animals."

"You're right, it's not like they'll tell anyone." Lola smiled.

Hercules smiled back.

"I think I know what I have to do though..." Lola sighed. "I'm telling Mom everything."

"What?" Hercules asked.

"I'm going to take the blame for everyone." Lola frowned.

"Oh, Lola, you don't have to do that..." Hercules said softly.

"I should..." Lola walked off to find Rita.

Hercules was very proud at what Lola was going to do. He just knew that there had to be a price though.

In Lori and Leni's room, Lincoln was back to telling secrets with his sisters and the Weather twins.

"So then, kaboom!" Lisa concluded her secret. "Mom and Dad's bedspread was burnt to a crisp!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's nice." Hercules said as he had his mind on how bad Lola's punishment was going to be.

Zoe noticed with the others that Hercules clearly had his mind elsewhere.

"Guys! I just saw Lola marching into Mom and Dad's room!" Luan barged into the room with a bowl of popcorn. "I think she's ratting us out!"

"No, she isn't." Hercules told them before anything else could be said.

"Thank you for telling the truth, sweetie, but you know I have to punish you," Rita said before patting Lola on the head. "You're grounded for a month."

Lola frowned while knowing that was a reasonable punishment.

"You're grounded?" Lincoln asked out of confusion. "Wait, what's going on?"

"You guys are off the hook," Lola sighed. "I took the blame for all the stuff you did."

"Why'd you do that?" Zoe asked.

"'Cuz all I really wanted was to be included in your group." Lola explained.

"Then why'd you threaten to tell on us and make us do all that stuff?" Lincoln asked.

"It was the only way I could get you to hang out with me!" Lola replied. "But then I realized I went about it the wrong way. Instead of using your secrets against you, I should have tried to earn your trust. So from now on, that's what I'm going to work on. If anyone needs me, I'll be up in my room for the next 30 days. Care packages welcome." she then went upstairs to her bedroom.

"I tried to tell you guys." Hercules said.

"How do you know?" Lincoln asked.

"She told me everything," Hercules said. "She just wanted to be included for once. She knows she's a tattletale, she can't control it yet, but she'll learn when she's a little bit older."

"Well, since she literally took the blame for us, I guess we could include her in the club." Lori said.

Hercules smiled about that. "We'll break the news to her."

Later on, they soon went to Lola and Lana's room. Lola was in a denim prison suit and had her hair in a bandanna as she looked like a prisoner and even played a harmonica, but stopped once she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, Lola, you know, we talked it over, and decided... You're in!" Lincoln told her. "You've earned our trust!"

"Really?" Lola smiled.

"Really, really." Zoe nodded.

"Oh, yes!" Lola cheered as she broke into her old clothes out of victory as she was very happy right now. "OH, YES, YES, YES, YES!"

"Can we come in?" Hercules asked.

"Come on in!" Lola smiled to her company. "Get comfortable!"

All of the other Loud siblings and the Weather twins soon came into the room. Lola smiled as she was included for once and Lynn was telling her latest secret. And after all the secrets were told, everyone went to their bedrooms.

Lola waved them off once this was done and Lana even left the room until it would be time for bed with her twin sister, once she heard all those secrets, she told all her stuffed animals like she promised Hercules she would since she couldn't resist telling secrets, but at least they were safe now, and where nothing would change.

"Well, what can we expect? She's Lola Loud..." Hercules sighed as he then left Lola alone to her room.

"I can't wait to continue exercising and then lift some weights." Lincoln said.

"One step at a time, buddy," Hercules chuckled. "But at least this time, it shouldn't hurt as much if Lynn gets you for flinching."

"Yeah, but luckily, we won't have her in our room." Lincoln said.

"Unless she gets in a fight with Lucy or Zoe." Hercules replied.

"Aw, come on, like that'll ever happen." Lincoln scoffed in dismissal.

"Yeah, that's not likely to happen." Hercules said.

Unfortunately, it would happen.


	54. Lynn Moves In

Hercules trained Lincoln all that he could, it would take a while though until Lincoln would be big and buff as he hadn't exercised as much as Hercules did.

"You should join the football team or something, I know I am." Hercules said.

"Uh, sure..." Lincoln said, unsure.

"You should really get more exercise, even Zoe got exercise back home..." Hercules remembered.

Flashback to where the Weather's used to live and Zoe was chasing/stalking her and Hercules's tutor she had a crush on.

"WAIT, COME BACK!' Zoe chased him in a way that Luna would chase down Mick Swagger. "I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND TRIGONOMETRY!"

The flashback then ended right there.

"Wow..." Lincoln said.

Hercules shuddered slightly about his sister's unrequited love on their old tutor.

"Luckily she's gotten over him... Right?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know..." Hercules sighed. "We haven't seen him in a while, but we probably will soon, he's an old friend of Mom's."

"Do you think she's gotten over him?" Lincoln asked.

"Maybe," Hercules shrugged. "She does have James now."

"That's good." Lincoln said.

A while later, it was a normal night at the Loud house at first and everyone was getting ready for bed in the bathroom. And where everything was as how it should be.

"I'm washin' my face, 'cause it makes me feel so beautiful~" Luna sang.

"Hey, look, I'm at a floss for words!" Luan laughed as she got floss stuck in her braces.

"I brush my hair exactly 50 times a night to keep it beautiful." Leni said as she brushed her hair and counted.

"Hey, Leni, how old was that boy you dated?" Lori smirked.

"Sixteen," Leni said, but then lost count thanks to Lori. "17... 18..."

"Hey! I had the toothpaste first!" Lynn glared at her goth sister.

"No, I did." Lucy drearily retorted.

"Keep your spooky hands off it!" Lynn glared.

"It's my toothpaste!" Zoe came between them.

"Get your own!" Lynn told her.

"I'll take that." Lincoln took the toothpaste away from them.

"Hey!" Zoe glared.

"Learn to share!" Lynn added.

"Space... The Final Frontier," Lincoln narrated like in a sci-fi program. "As you might imagine, with ten sisters, space is limited."

"Make that eleven sisters." Hercules said.

"Right, eleven sisters, though being the only boys with a big family comes with a perk," Lincoln said as he came into his room with Hercules and shut the door. "Hear that?" he then rhetorically asked.

"Silence." Hercules smiled.

"Yep," Lincoln smiled back. "While my sisters all have to share bedrooms, I had my own. Sure it's just a converted linen closet, but it's my own space. My own little oasis in the sands of the Loud House. And I wouldn't give it up for the world, and it's even better now that I have a cool brother to share it with!"

"Yep, nothing could ruin this." Hercules smiled.

There was then a loud thud heard outside.

"You're always Miss Gloom and Doom!" Lynn glared at Lucy. "At least Zoe smiles and is perky while you're only dark and dreary! Would it kill ya to smile?!"

"Actually, it would." Lucy replied.

"What's going on?" Hercules asked.

"Lucy and Lynn are going at it and Zoe seems to be included this time." Lori said.

"I'd make a joke about fighting, but I can't think of a good punchline," Luan joked before laughing. "Get it? Get it?"

"Human subjects seem to be proving Charles Darwin correct." Lisa recorded.

"I can't bare to watch!" Leni yelped before putting her cucumber slices over her eyes. "That's better."

"I'd hate to get in the middle of this." Lori said.

"I totally agree." Lincoln said before going back to his and Hercules's room.

"But shouldn't we try to stop this fight before it gets out of hand?" Hercules asked.

"That's the thing about having my own room," Lincoln replied. "I don't have to get involved."

"Then why do I have a bad feeling this will not end well?" Hercules asked as he joined him.

"If you love my brother so much, why don't you go live with him?!" Zoe sneered to Lynn.

"Fine, I will!" Lynn sneered back.

"Fine by us!" Zoe glared before going with Lucy and throwing out Lynn's pillow, hitting her in the face.

Lynn took it off before glaring and then going to the linen closet to talk with Hercules and Lincoln about her condition. Hercules seemed to hear all that due to how strong his hearing was.

Lynn was about to knock on the door, but she saw the door already opened since Hercules knew she was coming. "There's no way I'm staying in the same room with the Duchesses of Darkness," she said to Hercules. "Can I bunk in your bedroom tonight?"

"Uh, sure." Hercules said.

Lincoln glanced at Hercules.

"Come on in." Hercules smiled to Lynn.

"Thanks, Herc." Lynn smiled back.

"But just for one night!" Lincoln told his sister.

"Thanks, Lincoln!" Lynn held out her fist which made him scream and her smirk before playfully punching him. "Two for flichin'."

"I can't wait to get muscles." Lincoln said.

"All in good time." Hercules nodded to him.

"It's just for one night," Lincoln replied about Lynn sleeping with them. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"That's right." Hercules said.

"Okay, we'll have to establish a few ground rules," Lincoln told Lynn as she used his toothbrush. "One, keep your hands off my... Stuff."

Lynn then spit into his wastebasket and continued to go around the room.

"Uh, Lynn, how about leaving some of Lincoln's stuff alone?" Hercules suggested to his girlfriend.

"Oh, sorry..." Lynn said before looking around. "You know, I'm noticing a complete lack of balls in this room."

Lincoln bore a look of discomfort on his face.

"No Soccer balls, no footballs, no baseballs, no balls," Lynn said before she took out her pillow case to shake it to show her sports balls. "Good thing I brought my own!"

"Uh, that's nice." Hercules said.

Lincoln suddenly yawned. "Would you look at the time? Let's just turn in and get this night over with."

"What do you mean?" Lynn asked before smirking eagerly. "It's still early, and you have a fun new roommate!"

"Yeah, but I think Lincoln wants to get some extra rest for tomorrow." Hercules said.

"Lucha Libre!" Lynn put on a mask and put a mask on Hercules.

"Ugh, fine, I'll do this with you... "Hercules sighed as he then wrestled with Lynn, it was better him than Lincoln anyway, and where he started to wrestle the girl.

"One, two, three! You're out," Lynn smirked. "Yeah! Lunatic Lynn is El Campeón del Mundo!"

"Okay, good night, Lynn, it's time for bed, you can sleep with me." Hercules replied after he got the mask off.

"Alright." Lynn smiled.

Lynn and Hercules were now in his bed together. Lincoln had a hard time getting to sleep as Lynn tossed a ball back and forth against the wall. Hercules soon gave Lincoln ear plugs. Lincoln took them and then put them in. Hercules then smiled as Lynn did her thing as he began to fall asleep, though couldn't help but cuddle with her, and where Lynn didn't seem to mind this.

Later that night...

Lynn smirked as she woke up and then passed gas.

"Lynn!" Hercules gaped at her.

"DUTCH OVEN!" Lynn laughed as she trapped Hercules under her blanket.

"Oh, come on!" Hercules complained.

"Good night, Herc." Lynn smirked as she fell back asleep.

"That was sick!" Hercules glared.

Hercules soon fell asleep. Lynn snored and drooled so much that it kept Lincoln up, but Hercules didn't seem to mind or care. Lincoln soon had enough of the snoring and went to sleep in the bathroom. He went to sleep in the bath tub so he could have a night of peace and quiet, not even Hercules was that bad.


	55. Space Invader

The next morning came as Lori went to the bathroom to take a shower. Lincoln yelled out which then made Lori yell out as she was surprised to see him in there.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed.

"Getting my room back." Lincoln groaned as he got out of the tub, now dripping wet.

"Morning, Linc, wet's up?" Luan laughed.

Hercules soon opened his and Lincoln's bedroom door to see Lincoln soaking wet.

Lynn yawned abd stretched as she had a good nights sleep. "What a great nights sleep," she then saw her brother. "You look terrible."

"Did you sleep in the bathroom?" Hercules asked Lincoln.

"Yep, now, goodbye, Lynn," Lincoln pushed his sister out of the room. "Thank you for staying at the Chateau Lincoln where we only have a one night maximum stay." Unfortunately for him, this didn't seem to end.

Lynn then went back to her, Lucy, and Zoe's room.

"Well, well, look who's back." Zoe glared with Lucy.

"Get out." Lucy said.

"So, it's still gonna be like that, huh?" Lynn huffed.

"Not until you're ready to apologize!" Zoe glared.

"You should be apologizing to us." Lucy glared back.

"I'm not apologizing!" Lynn glared.

"Then we're not!" Lucy and Zoe glared back. "GET OUT!"

"What do yoiu mean 'get out'?!" Lynn huffed. "Fine! I'll just stay in Lincoln and Hercules's room again! They're way cooler roomies anyway!"

"What?!" Lincoln panicked.

"Guys, you have to make up with Lynn." Hercules said to Lucy and Zoe.

"We'd rather wear pink." Lucy droned.

"Besides, I thought you'd like sleeping with Lynn." Zoe scoffed.

"Well, yeah, but Lincoln doesn't." Hercules said.

Lucy and Zoe then closed the door on Lincoln and Hercules.

"I'll take that as their way of saying 'deal with it'." Hercules said.

It was then time for school. Doris smiled to her students as she trained them on spells before they would go to the gym for their new instructor and she appeared to have a ring on her finger now.

"Ooh, when did you get a ring, Ms. Doris?" Portia asked.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Doris smiled. "I'm engaged."

"Congratulations!" Agatha added with her best friend.

Hercules and Zoe smiled as they knew that this had to mean that Doris made up with Penn and they were going to be a couple.

"When's the wedding?" Sonia smiled at Doris.

"Still needs to be planned." Doris smiled back to her students.

"Mind if we help, Aunt Doris?" Hercules smiled.

"Not at all," Doris smiled back to her niece and nephew who were now her students. "We'll try to plan it during a break so you guys have more free time."

"Thanks, Aunt Doris." Hercules and Zoe smiled to their aunt.

"Now, let's see what you remember from your spell books last week..." Doris took out a pop quiz.

This caused for the students to groan. Doris then passed out the papers to test them on their spells. The students filled out what they could as they had a timing of thirty minutes. After each of them answered the questions, they handed their papers up to Doris. Doris took the papers and decided to grade them as the bell rang.

Hercules and Zoe then went back to their normal classes after having their Magic Training Classes.

"Lynn better apologize, I don't care if she's your girlfriend or not, she's annoying." Zoe grunted.

"Oh, come on, can't you and Lucy make up with her?" Hercules asked.

"Not until Lynn apologizes first, she did start it after all." Zoe huffed.

"She said you guys started it." Hercules shrugged.

"Oh, sure, take her side, Lover Boy!" Zoe growled.

"Would you just tell me what happened?" Hercules asked.

"Why, so you can be on Lynn's side?" Zoe scoffed.

"No, so then I can find out what happened, so then me and Lincoln can find out how to make this right." Hercules said.

Zoe narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, I didn't wanna have to do this..." Hercules said before taking out his wand and waving it and recited the truth spell.

"Oh, great." Zoe groaned.

Hercules then zapped her with the wand.

"Lucy and I just want space away from that sport brat." Zoe confessed against her will.

"Oh, come on..." Hercules sighed.

"Honestly though, we're starting to miss her." Zoe said.

"If that's true, then why don't you or Lucy ask Lynn to come back?" Hercules asked.

"We don't think she'll want us back." Zoe said.

"Okay, I think I know what to do now..." Hercules replied. "I might need something to make for dinner though..."

"Spaghetti?" Zoe suggested.

"Yeah, that way they'll have a food fight and where then, tada, Lynn is back in her own room with her roommates." Hercules said.

"You are a genius." Zoe said.

"Thank you, thank you." Hercules smirked smugly.

"This spell is taking over." Zoe said.

"No, no, tell me more about me." Hercules smirked.

"Take the spell off." Zoe said.

"Okay, fine..." Hercules said before taking the spell off.

Zoe then blinked and looked back to normal. "Psycho."

"I needed to know the truth." Hercules said.

"Still a psycho." Zoe replied.

"Well, if you didn't lie, I wouldn't have done it." Hercules defended.

"True." Zoe said.

They then went off to their next class.

Hercules went to cooking as Lincoln then came home with a yawn as he was going to find ways to try to get Lynn out of his room forever, he first attempted to be goth like Lucy, and where that failed. He even tried to use Lynn's stuff against her, but that just made Lynn want to stay in his room forever. And where this meant Hercules had to hurry.

Nicole walked over. "Spaghetti?"

"Do you know a way for it to cook faster?" Hercules asked his mother.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"I wanna make spaghetti for Lucy and Lynn so they'll make up and stop fighting." Hercules replied.

"Ohh." Nicole smiled.

Hercules went to cooking as fast as he could.

Once he was done, it was time for the dinner plan to work.

"You know, you could've used magic." Nicole said.

"Zoe said that-" Hercules was about to say before glaring. "ZOE!"

"Oh, come on, I'm not even in the kitchen!" Zoe complained.

Hercules firmly pouted as he then served the spaghetti and went to get Lynn and Lucy together. He soon got the dinner ready and soon got Lynn invited dinner while Zoe got Lucy invited. The two sisters soon met up and gently stared at each other as they came across from each other with their plates of spaghetti.

"I'm glad you finally wanna apologize to me," Lynn and Lucy said before glaring to each other in anger. "What? Me apologize to you? You're here to apologize to me!"

"Uh, girls, we can explain." Zoe and Hercules said.

Lynn and Lucy looked over.

"We made you this dinner so you two would make up." Hercules said.

"You guys did this?" Lynn asked.

"Why?" Lucy added.

"Because you miss each other, but you're too stubborn to admit it." Zoe said.

The two sisters then looked to each other.

"I guess I do have trouble sleeping without a ball banging against the wall." Lucy confessed.

"And I guess I do miss hearing you sigh heavily as you write your poems." Lynn added.

'It's working.' Zoe thought to himself.

Lynn then threw a meatball at Lincoln as he came over to see what was going on.

"Ha! Nice throw." Lucy droned.

"You like that?" Lynn smirked before throwing another meatball at their brother. And where it landed on him again.

Lynn and Lucy then laughed together as they had a food fight together.

"Well... I'm outskies." Lori said.

"Yeah, it's way 'pasta' our bedtime!" Luan added before laughing.

The rest of the Loud sisters that weren't in the food fight simply groaned.

"So, I can move back in?" Lynn asked.

"Nothing would make me happier." Lucy replied.

"Two for flinching!" Lynn smirked as she busted out her fist, but then frowned. "Dang, it never works on you!"

"No, no, it doesn't." Zoe said.

Lynn and Lucy then shared a hug together.

"I'm glad we made up, but there's no way we can sleep here tonight." Lucy said.

The goth and jock sisters then saw that their room was a complete mess from the food fight.

"I'll have this room cleaned in a little bit, but first, Lucy, close your eyes." Hercules said.

"Kind of already done." Lucy replied since her hair covered her eyes.

"Um, right... Anyway..." Hercules shrugged. "JUst make sure you don't look, I want this to be a surprise."

"Alright." Lucy said while her eyes were covered.

Lynn gave Hercules a thumb's up as a way to tell him it was okay for him to use magic. Hercules cracked his knuckles and zipped all around the room, using his magic in the process to clean the room up. And where the entire room was now clean.

"Okay, you can look now." Hercules said once he finished.

Lucy soon uncovered her eyes. She hid a small smile as her room was cleaned up for the night.

"Thank you..." Lincoln whispered to Hercules in relief so he wouldn't have to spend another night with Lynn.

"No problem." Hercules whispered back.

Lynn and Hercules shared a thumb's up as they knew how that was actually done so fast.

Zoe climbed up on top of her bed as Lynn was laughing and bonding with Lucy before they fell asleep. Hercules both soon went to their bedroom.

"Ah, Space: The Final Frontier," Lincoln smiled as everything was now back to normal. "Sure, I'm lucky enough to have a room to call my own, but in the Loud House, we all know when we need to share."

"That's right." Hercules nodded.

"Good night, Herc." LIncoln smiled as he fell asleep in his bed.

"Night, Lincoln." Hercules smiled back as he also fell asleep.


	56. Four Kids and a Baby

The next day, Hercules was training Lincoln yet again.

"So, what're we doing today, Herc?" Lincoln asked.

"Self-defense." Hercules replied.

"Cool!" Lincoln smiled.

Hercules bowed and a gong was chimed from nowhere as he then began to show his karate moves while Lincoln watched in the style of The Karate Kid. After showing Lincoln his moves, Hercules soon waited for him to copy his moves. Lincoln then did his best to copy Hercules's moves and where he did pretty good for a while.

"You're really coming along, Lincoln." Hercules smiled.

"Thanks." Lincoln smiled back.

Hercules smirked as he decided to test Lincoln's defense.

Lincoln yelped and defended himself and smiled as he was able to do it with ease. Of course, he did feel some of Hercules's strength. "How strong are you anyway?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but I'm as strong as my dad who is the strongest out of all the strongmen." Hercules said.

"Well, he was a strongman..." Lincoln said as he remembered when he and the family first met the Weathers.

"Yeah, the strongest strongman there is." Hercules nodded.

Lincoln and Hercules smiled as they had fun through all of Saturday after homework was done and so were certain other responsibilities and tomorrow was Sunday. However, it would be a Sunday unlike any other, much to the misfortune of the Loud kids, and where the Weather twins would find out why.

Lincoln was testing his arms and he saw that he was starting to grow muscles. "Awesome!" He smiled in victory. This was the best weekend ever for him and he got out of bed, dancing with joy.

"RISE AND SHINE, KIDS! WE'RE GOING TO AUNT RUTH'S TODAY!" Rita called from downstairs which made Lincoln instantly stop dancing. "YAY!"

"Wait, isn't she that one aunt with the extra toe?" Hercules gulped.

"Yep and the bunches of cats..." Lincoln groaned. "She makes us look at a million pictures of her cats, she feeds us gross food, and she always singles me out to do special chores."

"There's gotta be a way to not visit her." Hercules said.

"Too bad we can't be Dad or Lily." Lincoln sighed.

"Your dad or Lily?" Hercules replied.

"The only Louds who get to skip out on Aunt Ruth's are Lily and Dad," Lincoln explained. "Aunt Ruth doesn't trust Lily around her cats. So Dad stays home and babysits her. Lucky..."

Hercules soon got an idea. "Hey, maybe we can be lucky too." he then suggested.

"Huh?" Lincoln asked.

Hercules whispered his idea to Lincoln and the white-haired boy then grinned as he liked the sound of it.

"I can't believe I have to see your aunt!" Zoe complained to the Loud sisters.

"Just hope you're lucky that you won't have to rub her nasty toe." Lori said.

Zoe then looked like she was going to gag.

"If you don't want to, Zoe, I could do it for you!" Lana offered as she actually sounded thrilled about that.

"You can do it." Zoe cringed.

"YES!" Lana cheered. "This will be the best visit to Aunt Ruth's ever!"

"Said by literally no one ever..." Lori groaned.

"So, I thought this time, why don't Hercules and I babysit Lily so Dad can see Aunt Ruth for a change?" Lincoln asked his mother.

"Yeah." Hercules added.

Lynn Sr coughed and did a spit take. "Well now, son, I couldn't deprive you of your time with your aunt. A-A-And I'm not sure you're really ready to take care of Lily. Right? Right?" he then said nervously to Rita. "Nicole and Atlas are busy out of town and Ruth should get to know Hercules and Zoe!"

"I think I'll be able to survive." Hercules said.

"I've learned a ton about babysitting from Lori and Leni," Lincoln added. "Not to mention the real pros: you guys."

"He's got a point, honey, and talk about a win-win," Rita told her husband. "You'll get to spend the whole day with Ruthie!"

This seemed to be more like a win-lose since Lynn Sr. didn't want to see Ruth.

Later on, it was time to go to Ruth's house.

"I am going to kill you." Zoe glowered to Hercules.

"Yeah, yeah." Hercules said.

"Now, all you'll need to do is feed her, change her, and then put her down for a nap." Rita told the boys before handing Lily to Lincoln.

Lily whimpered and reached out for Zoe.

"Aw! Looks like Lily doesn't want me to go." Zoe said.

Lily whimpered and cried.

"Maybe she's just cranky." Hercules said.

Zoe walked out the door which made Lily cry out loud, Zoe then came back in which made Lily coo and smile and every time she went out the door, Lily cried and when she stayed in, Lily calmed down.

"I guess you'll have to stay too." Rita said to Zoe.

"I'd be happy to." Zoe said.

"Dang it." Hercules muttered.

Zoe then took a hold of Lily which completely settled the baby down.

"If I have to see that extra toe, so help me..." Lynn Sr groaned as he went out to the car with his wife and daughters.

"Lucky..." Lori glared at Lincoln, Hercules, and Zoe.

"It's not luck, it's strategy," Lincoln replied with a smirk. "Have a great day!"

"If you can!" Zoe also smirked.

The van then drove off to Ruth's house. Hercules was giving Lily a horsey ride until Lincoln's walkie-talkie went off.

"Let me guess, Clyde?" Zoe asked Lincoln.

"Yeah." Lincoln replied as he answered the call.

'Come in, Lincoln, it's Clyde,' Clyde's voice said. 'Are we still hanging out today?'

"I'd love to, buddy, but we're babysitting Lily and you probably don't want to-" Lincoln was about to say.

'Are you kidding? I'm great with babies. I'll be right over!' Clyde replied. 'And out... Over and out.'

Soon enough, Clyde arrived. Clyde made funny faces to Lily as she was nuzzled up against Zoe.

"Mom says first thing, we gotta feed her." Lincoln checked the list.

"That should be easy." Hercules said.

"Here, one of you put her in the highchair and I'll get her food." Lincoln said.

"Let me take her." Clyde took Lily away from Zoe.

Lily soon started to squirm and looked like she was almost about to cry. Clyde set Lily in her highchair, accidentally upside down at first, but then right side up again.

"Don't worry, Lily; I'm right here." Zoe assured her.

Lily cooed and smiled, reaching out for Zoe.

"Open up the hangar, Lily," Lincoln cooed to his baby sister. "Here comes the airplane."

Lily then knocked the spoon out of his hand with a giggle.

"This might be a bit harder than I thought." Hercules said.

"Here, let me try." Clyde offered.

"Guys, she isn't hungry." Zoe said.

"She's just a baby, Zoe, we can make her eat," Lincoln replied. "I mean, how hard can it be?"

"This can't end well." Hercules said.

Lincoln and Clyde kept trying to make Lily eat, but the kitchen was a mess now.

"Guys, she's not hungry!" Zoe told them.

"I agree." Hercules said.

"You know, I read in this book called 'Food for Tot' that if you show the baby you like the food, she'll like it, too." Clyde advised.

"That might do it." Lincoln said.

"Why were you reading a baby book?" Hercules asked curiously.

"I was waiting to see my therapist," Clyde explained. "Her lobby has a great reading selection."

"Mm... Lily... Chicken and gravy!" Lincoln smiled as he picked up a jar. "Doesn't that sound good?" He then began to eat the food.

"I bet it doesn't taste great." Zoe said.

Clyde joined in with Lincoln to eat the food.

"Chicken and Gravy... That sounds like the food I buy for Samson." Hercules commented.

Samson came in with a nod.

"Hmm..." Zoe took the food jar and held it out to Samson.

Samson sniffed the food and ate it instantly. This made Lincoln and Clyde groan and grunt once they realized they were eating dog food.

"I think they might have accidentally grabbed dog food." Zoe said.

Lily seemed to giggle to her older brother and his friend before she reached out to Zoe as she was about to put the baby food away.

"Do you really want to try dog food?" Zoe asked.

Lily pointed to the baby food.

"Oh, this..." Zoe then saw the baby food she had. "Now you're hungry?"

Lily smiled and nodded to her.

"Okay..." Zoe said as she poured the food into her bowl and was about to feed her, only to see that Lily was capable of feeding herself.

"Well, looks like she's hungry now." Hercules said.

"You can't force a baby to do what they must do, I guess..." Zoe shrugged before patting Lily on the head.

Clyde and Lincoln came back inside after washing the tastes out of their mouths.

"Well, that was disgusting," Lincoln said. "But at least I'm not scooping poop at Aunt Ruth's."

Samson seemed to cringe as he tried to not imagine that. Lily played on the floor, then suddenly made a mess in her diaper.

"Speaking of poop..." Clyde muttered.

"Sounds like it's time to change the diaper." Hercules said.

In Lily and Lisa's room...

"This shouldn't be too bad," Lincoln said. "I've seen Mom do it a million times."

Hercules soon brought out gas masks.

Zoe took hers. "Come on, guys."

"Aw, come on, it can't be that bad." Lincoln said.

Lily then farted in Lincolns' face which knocked him out.

"They never learn..." Hercules and Zoe sighed in unison.

"I'll take one of those gas masks now." Lincoln said.

"Life flash before your eyes?" Zoe asked knowingly.

"It's like you were there." Lincoln shuddered as he put on the gas mask.

"Maybe I can do it." Clyde said.

Lily giggled as Clyde reached for her until he then farted in his face which knocked him out.

"That was weird, your life just flashed before my eyes!" Clyde told Lincoln. "It's practically radioactive!"

Zoe soon gave Clyde a gas mask.

Lily was then taken to Lisa's science chamber.

"Is this really necessary?" Hercules asked Lincoln as he used Lisa's science to change Lily's diaper.

"You heard Clyde." Lincoln said.

Hercules and Zoe sighed as Lincoln used Lisa's science. Soon enough, Lily came out with a fresh new diaper, but the old diaper was out in the middle of the floor now. Lincoln then used a fishing rod to get rid of the diaper, only for it to come close toward the ceiling fan.

"No!" Zoe screamed.

Suddenly, the house shook and they were all covered in an unpleasant substance only for Lincoln so clean them all off with the hose.

"I never want to go through that again." Zoe shuddered.

"Let's never speak of this again." Lincoln agreed as he locked down Lily and Lisa's room until further notice.

Lily soon yawned in Zoe's arms.

"I think someone needs her nap." Zoe said as she carried the baby.

"Looks that way." Hercules smiled.

"Zoe, we're supposed to be babysitting," Lincoln said but then saw his sleepy sister. "Oh, you mean Lily."

"Yes, yes, I do." Zoe nodded.

"'And so the beautiful Princess Lori and the brave Sir Clyde lived happily ever after, while the dim-witted Sir Bobby was eaten alive by a'-" Clyde told Lily a story from his own demented imagination.

"Let's not give her nightmares." Hercules said as he covered Clyde's mouth.

Lily fell asleep with her pacifier in her mouth. Lincoln and Clyde were about to cheer, but quieted down since the baby was asleep. Zoe soon put ear plugs in Lily's ears as she knew what Lincoln and Clyde were planning on doing next. Lily shifted slightly, but luckily didn't wake up then.

Zoe smiled, she then left to take a bathroom break as Lincoln and Clyde decided to watch a zombie marathon while Lily would sleep. Hercules and Samson both were close by to Lily to make sure no one disturbed her. Lincoln and Clyde screamed out from the jump scare. Luckily, Lily didn't hear their screams through the ear plugs. She woke up slightly and saw that Zoe wasn't there and began crying.

"Why does she like my sister so much?!" Hercules groaned.

Samson soon rushed off to get Zoe. Lily kept whining and crying while Clyde and Lincoln tried to distract her with white noise until Lincoln got a call from his mother. Zoe seemed to fall asleep in the bath tub until Samson barked right in her ear, and where she woke up with a startle. Samson stood over her.

"I asked you not to do that." Zoe narrowed her eyes at her brother's dog.

Samson then pulled Zoe into the living room by her skirt.

"Whoa! What's wrong?" Zoe asked.

Lily cried loudly and reached out.

"Aw, Lil-Lil, what's the matter?" Zoe cooed to the baby girl.

"I think she wants you." Hercules said.

Lily whimpered and touched Zoe's face.

Zoe reached in and picked up Lily. "You wanna go outside?" she then asked.

Lily sniffled and seemed to nod.

"Okay then." Zoe smiled.

"Mom says we should take Lily in the park." Lincoln said as he came back inside the house.

"Okay." Hercules said after he took out the ear plugs from Lily's ears.

Lily sniffled as she huddled up to Zoe.

"Why does she like you so much?" Lincoln complained.

"I have no idea." Zoe said.

They were now going to the park with Lily in her stroller.

"We'll be sure to keep an eye on her." Hercules said.

Clyde and Lincoln looked exhausted.

"Man, you guys look trashed, maybe you should get some sleep." Zoe suggested.

"Yeah." Hercules agreed.

"I'll watch over Lily." Zoe said.

Lily cooed and babbled to the other babies at the sandbox.

"Okay, Lily, let's go see your friends." Zoe said as she came to the sandbox with the youngest Loud sister.

Atticus and Samson soon sat down and decided to watch and where Samson soon felt his tail being pulled. Samson looked back to Hercules with a questioning whimper. He soon saw it wasn't Hercules and where he soon looked to see who was pulling his tail to see a baby boy. Hercules was watching the sights.

The baby boy giggled to Samson and pulled his tail. Samson soon started to tickle the baby boy with his nose. The baby boy laughed and wiggled. The babies then all came to Samson as they had fun with him since he was a puppy in his eyes, though he was a teenage dog AKA a full grown dog.

Samson soon started to give the babies a horseback ride, not minding the weight. The babies cooed and giggled as they rode on Samsons' back. Zoe allowed Lily to go with them as Lily seemed she wanted to go with the other babies and give Zoe some space which made the perky goth girl breathe in relief once she was finally alone. She didn't hate Lily, she just liked having her own space. And where nothing bad seemed to happen after a while, it was time for everyone to go home.

Zoe yawned and stretched. "Let's get going," she then said as she picked up Lily who seemed to had been scratching. "Oh, Lily, don't scratch. Hercules, did your dog give the baby fleas?!"

"No," Hercules said before he noticed red dots on Lily. "Uh-oh, looks like she might have caught the chicken pox."

"CHICKEN POX!" Hercules and Zoe cried out together.

"Oops, sorry about that!" A man called out. He then put his baby son back in his car-seat as he was drinking from his bottle.

They all then went back to the Loud House and Lily began to cry from irritation of the chicken pox. Zoe soon read up on how to cure chicken pox. While she did that, the Loud family was on the way home, but they didn't seem to be coming out of the van and Lana was eating pudding that had to be past its expiration date.

"Okay, I found it." Zoe said as she brought out some ointment for babies.

Lily whimpered and struggled.

"I know, I know, it itches, but you shouldn't scratch." Zoe cooed as she catered to Lily like her mother's nursing methods. She soon rubbed the ointment on Lily's body and where the itchiness seemed to stop, calming Lily right down.

Lily kept scratching until she soon stopped and settled down quicker than usual chicken pox patients due to the ointment being made from magic.

"Whew." Zoe sighed before she used ointment on her skin and on Hercules's skin.

"Ugh, this stuff is so slimy..." Hercules groaned.

"It might be, but at least we won't be itching." Zoe said.

"Yeah, you're right." Hercules replied.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit deaf in this ear, what did you say?" Zoe smirked.

"You're right." Hercules repeated.

"Yes!" Zoe grinned.

"I'm not saying it again." Hercules narrowed his eyes once he saw she took out a tape recorder.

"Dang it." Zoe groaned.

Hercules chuckled to his twin sister.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoe groaned.

Hercules and Zoe then came out to see Rita.

"Mrs. Loud, aren't you guys coming in?" Zoe asked.

"We hear there was an outbreak of chicken pox." Rita said as she showed she had a call from one of the dads from the park.

"Yeah, but we used this to get rid of it." Zoe said as she showed the ointment.

"All right then, I was gonna send you all to Ruth's, but since you're all cured, let's go home." Rita decided.

"Whew." Hercules and Zoe sighed.

The Loud sisters were still angered that they were forced to go to Aunt Ruth's house.


	57. Pranksmas Eve

There was of course one holiday that everyone had to look out for which was Luan's favorite holiday. WHen it was coming to that time, the Loud family was in a panic, even Lynn Sr and Rita. Hercules and Zoe looked confused and concerned for the family, wondering why they were freaking out. They then remembered their first April Fool's in the neighborhood before the whole snowball fight incident.

Zoe looked the most startled, she seemed like she had traumatic memories from last year's April Fool's Day. Atlas and Nicole were also scared of this holiday. Luckily, this year Hercules and Lincoln had a plan. Last year was horrifying for everyone. The furniture was glued onto the ceiling, a room was full of chickens, the house was covered in wrapping paper, everyone was trapped in gelatin, and the pets even had their fur shaved off which seemed more downright cruel and heartless than funny. Samson even wanted in with the boys' plan.

"Come here, boy, come here!" Hercules patted his legs.

Samson then rushed over to Hercules. The two of them were soon in Hercules and Lincoln's bedroom. Zoe was with the Loud sisters as they were getting ready for Luan's April Fool plans. Unfortunately, Luna hadn't prepared for that day.

"Clowns... So many clowns..." Zoe was huddled into a fetal position.

"Oh, no, Zoe's cracked!" Lola said.

Zoe shivered and twitched as she had a fear of clowns and Luan used that against her.

"We have to calm her down." Lana said.

Lola took out the bubble wrap and covered Zoe inside of it with Lana's help. While that was going on, Lincoln, Hercules, and Samson got their plan ready.

"Arms up, guys!" Lola told them. "Your turn for bubble-wrap."

"Not this year, Lola, we're not getting pranked." Lincoln replied.

"That's right." Hercules said as Samson nodded.

"It's never been done!" Lola replied.

"Are you crazy?!" Lynn added.

"Don't worry, we've got a plan." Hercules said.

"We're simply gonna lock ourselves in our room 'til the day's over," Lincoln added in. "I've got snacks, video games and a hose to pee in, which I call the Tinkle Tube. Patent pending."

The Loud sisters cringed in disgust while Lana looked intrigued.

"It goes out the window!" Lincoln defended. "The point is, we'll never have to leave our room so Luan will never get us."

Samson nodded firmly before hearing something that sent chills down his spine.

"Ooh! It's Pranksmas Eve... And I'm just bubbling with excitement." Luan smirked as she came upstairs, holding a sausage and popped a bubble from Lola's bubble wrap before laughing at her pun. She then soon left the hallway.

"I'm gonna need more bubble wrap!" Lola shivered. "And a fresh pair of undies."

Lincoln, Hercules, and Samson were seen walking out of Lola and Lana's room with wood.

"Thanks for the lumber, Lana!" Lincoln called out. "We'll return it on April 2nd."

"Mahogany was a good choice," Lana told the boys. "That'll hold nicely."

"We know." Hercules said.

"Oh, Houdini..." Zoe sighed to her pet chameleon. "I wish I could turn invisible like you."

Houdini soon shrugged. Zoe hugged her picture as she felt safe and comfortable with it. Zoe sighed like Lucy as she felt trapped due to Luan's ruthlessness on April Fool's Day.

Lincoln and Hercules's door was soon boarded up.

"Clyde, wanna hang out tomorrow?" Lincoln asked over his walkie-talkie. "I built us a fortress with snacks, games and a Tinkle Tube. Patent pending."

"On Pranksgiving? No way!" Clyde replied. "Not after what happened last year."

Hercules and Samson both soon shuddered as they remember that day.

"But that's not gonna happen, I have an April Fool-Proof plan." Lincoln promised.

Samson walked over with Lincoln's phone in his mouth.

"Ah, thanks, Samson," Lincoln said before checking his phone. "Oh, it's Ronnie Anne, she's coming over tomorrow with a present for me."

"Uh-oh, that's bad." Hercules said.

"She can't come over tomorrow!" Lincoln instantly panicked. "She'll get nailed by Luan's pranks and then pulverize me!"

"Why don't you just cancel?" Clyde asked.

"I can't do that!" Lincoln yelped. "That will definitely get me pulverized!"

"You gotta get Luan to call off Prankapalooza," Clyde suggested. "Appeal to her humanity. Beg if you have to!"

"And that's what we'll do." Hercules said.

"Just as soon as we get this Mahogany off." Lincoln smiled nervously to make Hercules do it.

Hercules soon got the Mahogany off the door.

"Luan! You gotta call off Prankageddon! Please! Ronnie Anne is coming over tomorrow and I can't let her get pranked!" Lincoln begged his comedic older sister as she stroked Cliff while sitting in a court jester chair.

"OKay." Luan replied easily.

"Really? Wow, that was easier than I-" Lincoln smiled.

"APRIL FOOL'S PRACTICE!" Luan replied. "Lincoln, you know the April Fools Rules. Anyone who sets foot on our property is fair game. Speaking of which, is Clyde coming over? 'Cuz I'd love to just say HAY!

Lincoln soon ran out of the room as Luan laughed.

Zoe shivered nervously and rocked back and forth while hugging her knees. Lincoln soon ran back into his and Hercules's room.

"Lincoln... Are you clowning around...?" Zoe asked before laughing insanely as she was having a nervous breakdown from last year.

Lucy and Lynn soon started to calm her down. Zoe laughed until she sounded like she was going to cry then. Lucy and Lynn began to comfort her.

Lincoln came back into the room to tell Clyde about what happened with him and Luan.

"So, how'd it go?" Hercules asked.

"Pleading with Luan did not work! She is like an animal!" Lincoln cried out.

There was a mew then heard.

"What was that?" Lincoln asked.

'Oh, that's Cleopawtra,' Clyde replied. 'She's been feisty lately so we put her in a timeout crate.'

"Timeout Cage, that's it!" Hercules smiled.

Lincoln felt inspired too and tried to pull the wood off the door again. "Why did we choose Mahogany?!"

"I'll handle it." Hercules said.

"Thanks." Lincoln smiled.

Hercules pulled the wood off like a bandage. "No problem." He smiled back.

They all then met, except for Luan, in the basement to come up with a plan against Luan.

"Everyone here?" Hercules asked.

Lincoln did a head count and didn't forget Lucy this time. "Okay, good! So, about Luan-"

"Shh, she's got ears everywhere!" Lola yelped before turning on the washing machine. "I saw this in a mob movie once. She won't hear us over the noise."

"Alright, it's safe to talk." Zoe said.

"We all know tomorrow is going to be awful, but it doesn't have to be," Lincoln said. "If we combine forces, we can prevent Luan from setting up any pranks in the first place."

"Uh, how exactly are we going to do that?" Lynn asked.

"We have a plan." Hercules said before nodding to Lincoln.

Lincoln nodded back before telling the girls their plan.

"Make it snappy," Lisa rushed them. "We're almost finished with the spin cycle."

Lincoln continued to tell the girls the plan.

Later that night...

Zoe was fast asleep while shaking in her sleep as she had nightmares about clowns until Lynn and Lucy would come wake her up for their plan against Luan. And once they told her, she was now calm and was ready for the plan. Lynn and Lucy came out with Zoe to Luna and Luan's room.

And where Luan was fast asleep. She opened her eyes briefly only to get tackled by her siblings and the Weather twins and to be trapped in a cage.

"Let me out of here!" Luan demanded.

"Okay." Lincoln said.

"Wow? Really? That was easier than I-" Luan smiled.

"APRIL FOOL'S!" Lincoln glared.

"You're not getting out of there until April 2nd!" Hercules added.

"That's right!" Zoe even added in.

The Loud sisters then cheered out of victory.

"That was a crate plan, guys!" Lynn joked before they all then laughed.

"I've been crating for this moment all my life!" Lori added before they all laughed again.

"Well, better crate than never!" Lana then added before they laughed once more.

"You're in a crate!" Leni said before she laughed alone before looking to see no one else was laughing with her. "Get it...?"

"Maybe we should just go to bed." Hercules said.

The others agreed and went to get some sleep as they were relieved from Luan's lock up. The next day arrived with a scream.


	58. April Fool's Rules

"Luna?!" Hercules rushed in.

Everyone came in and gasped to see that the crate was broken and somehow, Luan had escaped.

Zoe started to panic as she hyperventilated.

"Oh, Zozo, careful, remember your fainting spells!" Hercules cried out.

Zoe then overdid it and her eyes lolled back into her skull and she fell in the middle of the floor and had passed out from the excitement.

"Luan is loose in the house and she's going to be mad." Lola panicked.

"How could this have happened?!" Lincoln panicked.

"She's a black magic woman, dude!" Luna added.

Hercules picked up the chains as they were broken. "Zoe is not going to be happy for her next magic show gig." The strong boy soon felt something attached to the chains. He then pulled on the chain with a glare with made a bucket of honey spill on him with feathers.

"Peace out, I'll be in my bunker." Lisa said before dashing off.

"Everyone to our room!" Hercules and Lincoln called out.

Hercules picked Zoe up over his shoulder and ran with her and the others into the room. "Quick, take cover, everyone!" he then called out.

"What's all this ruckus about?" Lynn Sr asked his kids.

"Luan's on the loose, take cover!" Lori told her parents.

"But we thought you locked her up?" Rita panicked.

"What's going on?" Atlas asked.

"Plan B!" Lynn Sr panicked with his wife. "Retreat! Retreat!"

"Luan's on the loose!" Rita told them.

Nicole and Atlas panicked with Rita and Lynn Sr.

"Quick, to Lisa's bunker." Atlas said.

Zoe soon came to and looked to see her brother. "Ugh... I had the worst nightmare..."

"Not a nightmare, Luan really on the loose." Hercules told her.

"But what about me being rescued by-" Zoe was about to ask.'

"That, was a dream." Hercules told her.

"Oh, no..." Zoe gulped.

"Yep." Hercules nodded.

Zoe took out a secret heart-shaped photo of her and Hercules's old tutor. "Someday, my love..." she whispered before strokign the picture.

"Seriously?" Hercules asked, unimpressed.

Lincoln soon answered his phone to see what the text said. "Ronnie Anne's on her way!" he panicked. "Could this day get any worse?"

"Lincoln, look out!" Zoe cried out as the white-haired boy banged his head on the wall.

Unfortunately, she was too late as he had already set off the prank. Zoe covered her eyes as she couldn't bear to watch. Soon, dust from a vacuum cleaner bag opened up from the ceiling landing on Lincoln. Hercules winced from that.

"Well, that's my answer. But on the plus side, that's one less prank Ronnie Anne could suffer," Lincoln said before getting an idea. "That's it! If I set off all the pranks in the house, there won't be any left for her."

"That's brilliant." Hercules smiled.

"Lincoln! It's not safe out there!" Lynn cried out.

"Save yourselves!" Lincoln replied. "I got a job to do."

"Don't worry, Lincoln, Zoe and I will plan your funeral." Lucy promised.

"Need one of us to come with you?" Hercules asked.

"You might as well." Lincoln decided since Hercules was the brother he always wanted.

"Alright then." Hercules said.

Hercules and Lincoln then moved out.

"There he goes, the bravest boy I'll ever know," Zoe said as she stood with Lucy. "That's my eulogy for Herc."

"Such touching words." Lucy said.

Lincoln put on a helmet as Hercules took out a map of the house and circled the kitchen.

"Alright, first is the kitchen." Hercules said.

They came downstairs to see a sign that was pointing to the front door that said 'Kitchen This Way'.

"Yeah, that's not going to work on us, but to be on the safe side..." Hercules said before he took down the sign and threw it away.

"Well, here goes nothing." Lincoln said as they were by the kitchen.

The boys took deep breaths and charged into the kitchen.

"I'll go in first." Hercules said.

"Good luck, Herc." Lincoln said.

Hercules soon walked into the kitchen ready to face anything. Lincoln watched Hercules as he was very nervous. Hercules was ready to face anything that Luan had to throw at him. He cautiously walks on the grease trap causing a boot contraption to kick him into the fridge while a box falls on his head. As he gets up, he slips on the grease, opens the fridge door, and is socked right in the face by a boxing glove on a spring. The force of impact propels him into the stove.

"That is one strong boxing glove Luan, must have known I'd be the one to open the fridge." Hercules said.

The stove then popped open to show a bunch of raccoons.

"Don't you dare." Hercules glared at the raccoons.

The raccoons lunged out for him.

"I hate animal violence..." Hercules said before fighting the raccoons away, and where the raccoons were all each sent flying out through the doggy door.

"I made that dish from scratch!" Luan's voice laughed.

"Ha ha ha." Hercules said, not in the mood.

"There's flying flour in the bathroom." Lincoln looked over the map.

"Alright, then to the bathroom." Hercules said.

They went to the bathroom.'

"Aha!" Hercules caught the flour only to see it had a timer on it and then exploded instantly, making him cough.

Hercules soon tried to use water to was it off. The water then splashed him. He soon tried to find a towel. He soon wiped himself only to see it was another raccoon.

"You, out the window, now!" Hercules glared at the raccoon.

The raccoon whimpered and jumped out the window.

"Don't give up!" Luan's voice haunted them. "No one likes a critter!"

"Not funny." Hercules said.

Meanwhile with the girls...

"I think if we ration food, we should be okay." Lori suggested.

"What does ration mean?" Lana asked as she ate chips and drank apple juice.

"Are you kidding me?" Zoe asked.

"Typical," Lola groaned. "Now someone has to go into the kitchen for more supplies."

"Well, it's not me." Zoe said.

"Let's draw straws." Lana suggested.

"I'll just go," Leni sighed out of defeat. "I know I'm gonna lose. I'm a terrible artist."

"Uh, Leni, that's not what-" Lucy started.

"Good luck, Leni!" Lola quickly said before they all pushed Leni out of Hercules and Lincoln's room.

"That was cold and yet smart." Zoe said.

"Eh, she'll be fine." Lola shrugged.

Leni soon snuck off to the kitchen and where luckily, thanks to Hercules, she was able to find it.

"Okay, living room," Lincoln marked the next spot. "So far so good."

"Yeah, but knowing Luan, it's not going to be good." Hercules said.

"Just stay close to me." Lincoln warned since Luan was his sister after all.

"I sure will." Hercules said.

A red line then came toward Lincoln and Hercules. Once Hercules spotted that, he got Lincoln out of the way and let himself walk across the line.

"Herc!" Lincoln called out.

Hercules crossed the line and it showed a video projector of Lincoln kissing a balloon with Clyde watching, pretending it was a girl.

"Oh, crud..." Hercules said.

"I can't let Ronnie Anne see this!" Lincoln yelped as he went to stop the embarrassing video.

Hercules soon looked up and saw where the video was coming from and decided to jump up and take the video down by force. The spring on the couch then sent him flying and he smacked into the ceiling and fell flat on the floor, but wasn't hurt that bad.

"Looks like 'Spring' is in the air!" Luan mocked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Hercules glared before he got himself off the ceiling.

"Just got to finish the bedrooms!" Lincoln told him.

"Other than our own bedroom." Hercules said.

The two then went on and were slowly getting tired, though Lincoln was more than Hercules was.

"Alright, now there is just Lori and Leni's room." Hercules said.

'Guys! What's happening?' Clyde called the boys. 'Lucy and Zoe just invited me to your funeral.'

"We've been setting off all the pranks in the house so Ronnie Anne doesn't get hit." Lincoln said.

"We've been through every room, except for Leni and Lori's." Hercules added.

Clyde then hung up and rang the doorbell so he could search Lori's room due to his insanely massive crush. Hercules soon opened the front door, already knowing who it was.

Clyde ran up to Lori's room, only to get pranked to death. "It was worth it, Lori's room smells like apple cinnamon."

"That might be the pie on Lincoln's head." Hercules said.

"Sounds right to me, but we did it, Herc," Lincoln replied. "The Loud House is prank free."

However, Ronnie Anne showed up which made Luan laugh at Lincoln and Hercules.

"I won!" Luan mocked. "You thought you'd outsmart me, but you got the worst pranking ever!"

"You didn't really win, Luan," Lincoln explained. "I only set off those pranks because Ronnie Anne was coming over."

"Yeah, and... This was all part of your plan, wasn't it?" Hercules asked Luan.

"Well, who do you think invited her over, genius?" Luan scoffed. "I knew I had to lure you guys out of your room, so I called Ronnie Anne, and told her how much Lincoln loved April Fools' Day. And here she is, to deliver the final blow."

"Uh-oh..." Hercules gulped as he and Lincoln turned to Ronnie Anne to see she had two pies in her hands.

Lincoln and Hercules held each other nervously as Ronnie Anne walked over with the pies, but they then opened their eyes to see that she had used them on Luan.

"I don't understand." Lincoln said.

"Me neither," Hercules added. "Why did you do that?"

"You took all those pranks for me; it's the least I could do. Come on, let's draw some eyebrows on you and go get a milkshake." she then invited, mostly Lincoln though since he was her boyfriend and all.

The two of them soon went out as Hercules was happy for Lincoln.

"That girl's a keeper!" Luan told her brother.

"That was really rotten, Luan, you shouldn't torture us like this on April Fool's Day." Hercules scolded the comedic Loud sister.

"Oh, come on, my pranks aren't that bad." Luan said.

Hercules soon gave her a flashback of every prank she ever played on April Fool's Day.

We are then shown Zoe as she was about to go outside to get the mail until a tiny car pulled up and dozens of clowns came out of the car. Zoe's eyes widened and she slowly stepped back.

"Hey there, little girl." One of the clowns smiled.

"No..." Zoe whispered.

"Aw, does someone need a hug?" Another clown asked.

"NO!" Zoe screamed.

"Aw, come on, it'll make you feet better." A third clown smiled as he hugged her.

Zoe screamed and wiggled before kicking the clown and running away.

"She must be shy." One clown said to the other.'

The clowns then chased Zoe as she was soon enough, surrounded and came into a dead end and the clowns came to her and she screamed bloody murder. And where we soon heard Luan's laughter.

"No clowning around for you, Zoe!" Luan's voice laughed.

Zoe screamed as she was surrounded by the clowns who would not leave her alone.

We are then shown to where Hercules was now doing his daily weight-lifting. Hercules then went to take a quick shower break and then came back. He then cracked his knuckles and lifted his weight, but it was slippery somehow and it crashed onto him and they both crashed through the floor.

"What the heck?!" Hercules glared.

"Whatcha doin', Herc, are you 'weighting'?" Luan laughed.

"Luan!" Hercules glared.

Luan laughed and soon the flashbacks ended. Hercules firmly glared to Luan due to her shenanigans.

"Okay, so my pranks are more like dangerous." Luan said.

"Yes," Hercules nodded. "You've been scaring a lot of us very bad lately. Pranks are okay a little once in a while when they're harmless, but you could seriously hurt someone! I mean, look at what you did to my sister!"

"Can't sleep... Clowns will hug me... Can't sleep... Clowns will hug me... Can't sleep... Clowns will hug me..." Zoe mumbled in a trance as she rocked back and forth anxiously.

"I didn't realize I was going too far." Luan said.

"You really do, Luan," Hercules said. "I like you better when you do harmless pranks and cheesy puns. Like when you scare Leni with a rubber spider."

"Yeah, that is pretty funny." Luan laughed a little.

"So, do you think maybe you could tone down your April Fool's festivities just a little bit?" Hercules asked.

"I guess so..." Luan sighed. '

"Great! Now, let's get some frozen yogurt." Hercules smiled.

"Sure, but let's walk there." Luan smiled back nervously.

Hercules narrowed his eyes. "Luan, what did you do?"

"I kind of put blue paint in the ignition of the car." Luan said.

"Luan!" Hercules scolded.

"Ah, the end of April Fool's Day always makes me a little blue..." Luan sighed before laughing and smiling to him. "Get it?"

"Get rid of that paint before your parents drive!" Hercules scolded.

"Yes, Hercules..." Luan pouted and walked to the van to let the paint hit her instead to save her family's humiliation.

"That's one way of getting rid of it." Hercules said.

Luan came out and was all blue now thanks to her paint prank. The Loud family and the Weather parents looked anxious as Luan was coming back and the day was not over yet. Luckily she got rid of the rest of her pranks that weren't harmless.


	59. The Loudest Yard

Luan was going to change from this April Fool's Day and beyond which meant that no one had to be afraid of her anymore. Hercules and Lynn smiled to each other as they shared a table together and their hands touched as they were truly and deeply in love with each other. And where nothing would be able to ruin their relationship and where Lincoln, of course, would have to one day go out for football.

"So, uh, if you kiss me again, will I turn into a frog again?" Lynn asked.

"Nah, that only happens the first time." Hercules reassured.

"Whew." Lynn sighed.

"I didn't think you'd still remember," Hercules replied. "I thought mortals lost their memories of that experience."

Lynn shrugged. "Maybe it's because you told me your secret."

"Yeah... That makes sense..." Hercules had to admit.

The next day, Lincoln was soon on his bed, playing a video game.

"You should really get out of the house more." Hercules said to Lincoln as he was on his way outside to get some exercise.

"Hercules is right, Lincoln, you should be outside." Rita told him.

"It's not healthy to sit inside and play video games all the time." Hercules added.

"Actually, guys, studies show-" Lincoln was about to say.

"Out!" Rita firmly told her son.

"Come on, Lincoln." Hercules said.

In the backyard...

Lincoln was playing his video game under a tree while Hercules was doing his daily workout, and where he was unimpressed with what Lincoln was doing.

"That's not what I meant!" Rita scolded Lincoln. "You need to get some exercise! And I have just the thing."

"Oh, boy, this can't end well..." Hercules muttered.

And where both him and Lincoln were doing a jog in the mall with their dads.

"I love this quality time, Dad." Hercules smiled to Atlas.

"As do I." Atlas agreed.

"Good workout, eh, son?" Lynn Sr asked Lincoln.

"Feeling the burn, Dad..." Lincoln replied weakly. Unfortunately, he soon noticed the arcade.

"I don't know but I've been told~" Atlas began to sing.

"Working out with Dad is good as gold~" Hercules also sang, then noticed that Lincoln had disappeared.

"Last one to the food court buys the soft pretzels!" Lynn Sr called out.

"Lincoln's gone." Hercules said.

Lincoln was now playing Total Turbo: Super Bikers XXII, but it suddenly stopped. Hercules had unplugged the game cabinet and Lincoln was caught by both him and his own father.

"I guess I'm buying the soft pretzels." Lincoln smiled nervously.

Back at the Loud-Weather House...

Nicole, Zoe, and Rita were doing aerobics with a show on the TV and Lincoln was standing behind them, and where he had a comic book taped to his mother's butt.

"See? Exercise can be fun!" Rita smiled as she did her stretches with Nicole and Zoe.

"I read ya loud and clear, Mom." Lincoln smirked as he read the comic book and tried to turn the page, only for it to rip off and expose himself.

"Lincoln! I see I'm going to have to take other measures." Rita scolded.

"What kind of measures?" Lincoln frowned.

Lincoln was then given gear for a specific sport.

"Football?" Lincoln replied. "Come on, Mom, you know sports aren't my thing."

"You've left your mother no other choice." Nicole said to Lincoln.

"That's right," Rita added. "One way or another, you have to get some exercise."

"Mom, wait! Look!" Lincoln then instantly did some jumping jacks before he pulled a muscle. "I'm exercising right now! Ow, ow, charlie horse!"

"You've been lacking on your exercises, Lincoln." Hercules said.

"Clearly, I cannot play football," Lincoln replied. "Fortunately, in a big family, there's always someone who can help you out of a jam."

"Lincoln, just do it, it's not going to kill you." Hercules sighed.

Unfortunately for Hercules, Lincoln had already went to Lola. Hercules sighed about this.

Lola and Lincoln were soon in the backyard so Lincoln could have an injury and would not have to play football. Lola was in her princess car and was about to drive it to run over Lincoln.

"And Lincoln will pull his leg away in 3, 2, 1." Hercules counted with a sigh.

Lincoln did as Hercules predicted, only for Lola to crash right into a tree.

"Looks like I'll need to sign up for football too." Hercules said.

"Who's playing football?" Lynn asked out of excitement.

Hercules was about to tell Lynn when they heard Lola attacking Lincoln.

"YOU WANT AN INJURY?!" Lola glared at Lincoln before charging toward him. "I'LL GIVE YOU ONE!"

Lincoln tried to run away, only to pull another muscle. Lola then pounced onto Lincoln and began to beat him up.

"Tell me after we save Lincoln." Lynn said before the two of them went to separate Lola and Lincoln.

"You got it." Hercules agreed.

Soon enough, Lynn and Hercules separated Lola and Lincoln.

"Lola, that's unnecessary roughness!" Hercules scolded the pageant queen.

"Well, he deserves it!" Lola retorted. "I was trying to help him get out of playing football, and he made me total my car! AND I JUST PUT IN THE CUPCAKE AIR FRESHENER!"

"I'll fix it for you later." Hercules told her.

"Thanks, Herc." Lola soon calmed down to the boy she had a crush on, though obviously didn't have a chance with.

"Wait get out of playing football?" Lynn asked, feeling psyched at the mention of a sport she treasured. "Why would you wanna do that? Football rules!"

"Maybe for you, I don't even know how to play," Lincoln replied. "Plus, I'm gonna get my butt kicked."

"You got that right!" Lola snapped at him.

"Lola, heel." Hercules told her.

Lola soon settled down again.

"That's enough, hit the showers!" Lynn told her.

Lola then slowly walked off while turning red in the face toward Hercules.

"Anyways, Lincoln, I'm also going to be joining the football team." Hercules said and soon held onto the tree.

"Why are you holding onto that tree?" Lincoln asked before he felt the ground shaking and where it felt like it was coming from the house and where Atlas came out with a smile.

"Hey, Dad." Hercules smiled.

"That explains it." Lincoln said.

"Did I just hear the words that I've been waiting to hear since you became a teenager?" Atlas smiled at Hercules.

"Yes, yes, you did." Hercules smiled back.

'Come here, you!" Atlas plucked Hercules off the tree and gave him a playful noogie.

"Dad!?" Hercules laughed.

"I'm so proud of you." Atlas laughed back with him.

Lincoln stepped back as he really didn't want to do this.

"Can I help you guys train Lincoln for football?" Lynn asked Hercules and Atlas.

"Yes, you can, Lynn." Hercules and Atlas smiled.

"YES!" Lynn cheered. "Lincoln, drop and give us 20!"

Lincoln reached in his pocket and took out a dollar. "I've only got a 5."

"She meant push-ups." Hercules said.

"Oh..." Lincoln winced.

"We've got a long way to go..." Lynn sighed.

"Yes, yes, we do." Atlas nodded.

They all then began to train Lincoln. Lynn and Hercules ran through tires and tried to see what Lincoln could do, but he failed, and where the same thing happened with everything else they were doing. Lincoln kept failing after every fail and he even failed at kicking the football. Lucy smirked which made Hercules shake his head at her 'help'. They then came to Ketcham Park to practice receiving. And where Hercules did great; Lincoln, on the other hand, not so much as the football was caught on his football helmet.

"If you clowns are done, we need the field!" one rival player scoffed to Lincoln, Lynn, and Hercules. "We gotta practice for junior football league."

"You guys are playing junior football too?" Lincoln asked after getting the football off his football helmet.

"What team are you on?" Hercules asked the two rival players.

"The Hazeltucky Hockers!" The rival players replied before hocking loogies.

"Yick!" Hercules winced.

"What team are you on?" The second rival player asked.

"The Royal Woods Roosters!" Lincoln, Lynn, and Hercules announced before crowing.

"Nice cheer," The first rival player scoffed. "When we win, you're cock-a-doodle-doomed."

"Yeah, I'm gonna pluck me a few feathers!" The second player added.

The two then laughed together which irked Lynn instantly.

"You two are so dead when you enter the field." Hercules glared at the rival players.

"You chumps are lucky I'm not playing, 'cuz I'd whoop all your butts!" Lynn threatened.

"Sure you would, Ponytail." The first player mocked, ruffling up her hair before leaving with his buddy.

"That's it!" Hercules glared. "Let me at 'em!"

"Easy, Hercules, easy," Lincoln told the strong boy. "But Lynn gave me a great idea."

"Yeah, right..." Lynn muttered as she settled Hercules down.

"Why not? There's no girls' league around here, right?" Lincoln insisted. "This would give you a chance to play, and me a chance to live out my full life."

"Hmm... I could use another sport right now," Lynn decided. "I've only got four."

"That is true." Hercules said.

"So, what do you say? Cock-A-Doodle-Doo?" Lincoln smiled to his sister.

Lynn grinned with acceptance. It was then decided, Lynn would fill in for Lincoln when he and Hercules would play games in order to make both Rita and Lincoln happy, it was working out very well until there was going to be a big game against the Hazeltucky Hockers. And where Hercules was the team's super star and Lynn AKA Lincoln was their second star player.


	60. Crowds Love Loud

"So, you thought you could get away with this, huh?" Lynn Sr asked Lincoln strictly at first.

"But, I, uh..." Lincoln stammered fearfully.

"Not telling your family that you're a big Football Star with Hercules?!" Lynn Sr then smiled proudly as he took out the newspaper. "Crowds Love Loud! Haven't seen that headline since my break dancing days. We're so proud of you, son! We're all gonna be at your game tomorrow!"

"All of you?" Hercules asked.

"You betcha! And Lincoln, if you need some new moves for your touchdown dance..." Lynn Sr replied before doing some of his own dance moves.

"Lynn, you were just supposed to play, not become a big star!" Lincoln scolded his athlete sister.

"Sorry, Linc," Lynn shrugged. "I only know how to give 110%."

"It's true." Hercules said.

"Well, now we got a problem," Lincoln said to Lynn. "Because I'm so good, the whole family wants to watch me play tomorrow."

"Don't worry, we fooled everyone all season," Lynn replied. "There's no reason we can't do it for one more game."

"I hope you're right." Hercules said as he sounded worried for Lincoln.

It was then about time for the big game and Zoe was going with Mike, James, and Bernie. Mike and James had Roosters sweaters, but Bernie had a Hocker sweater on.

"Why are you wearing a Hocker sweater?" James asked Bernie.

"Mike said we were all gonna wear Hockers sweaters!" Bernie replied.

"Oops." Mike smirked.

"Oh, come on!" Bernie groaned.

Mike and James laughed at his misfortune. Bernie pouted as he was treated like the scapegoat again.

"Come on, guys, let's take our seats," Zoe told the boys. "The game's about to start and I do NOT want to miss my brother in action against those Hazeltucky Dorks!" She soon saw Bernie wearing the sweater of the opposing team and knew that it had to mean that one of the boys tricked him. "BOYS?!" she asked firmly.

"It was him!" Mike and James pointed fingers to each other in blame.

"It was Mike." Bernie said, pointing to Mike.

"I should've known..." Zoe narrowed her eyes, she then hid her magic and then took out a new sweater for Bernie. "Here, Bernie, I brought an extra."

"Thanks." Bernie smiled as he put the right sweater on.

"Will you guys ever stop picking on Bernie?" Zoe asked.

"Do we have to?" Mike asked.

"I'll stop, for you..." James put his arm around Zoe.

"Hmm..." Mike hummed while Bernie looked hopeful.

"Come on, let's sit with my family." Zoe said as she went to her parents who were, of course, with the Loud family.

"Okay." James smiled.

Zoe came up to the bleachers where the Louds and her parents were.

"Wow, you have a big family..." James commented as he saw the Louds which were family to the Weathers these days.

Zoe soon explained why her family was so big now.

"Ah..." James replied. "That's cool."

"Erm... Nice costume, Mr. Loud, you too, Mrs. Loud." Zoe commented about Lynn Sr in a rooster outfit while Rita was dressed like a cheerleader.

"Thanks, Zoe." Lynn Sr. smiled.

Zoe and James then sat down together while Lori was looking around through binoculars.

"I don't know we're even here, I literally don't see either of them." Lori said.

Lincoln and Hercules were then right in front of her face which made her scream.

"That's why I don't use binoculars to try and find someone at a sports game." James said.

Zoe chuckled to him.

"You two look great in those uniforms." Nicole smiled.

"Thanks, Mom." Hercules smiled back.

"There's our little Football Stars!" Rita praised.

"Hey, guys, can I have your autographs?!" Lana smiled at Hercules and Lincoln. She then tossed her hat to the boys.

"Erm... Saving it for the game." Lincoln smiled nervously as he took her hat.

The boys then secretly met Lynn under the bleachers. Lily was luckily the only one to notice, she was a baby, so she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Shh!" Lincoln shushed his baby sister so no one else would know about this.

Soon enough, Lynn came out, pretending to be Lincoln. "Alright, let's beat these chumps!" she called out, deepening her voice only slightly.

'Ladies and gentlemen, as a special treat, Luna Loud will be performing the National Anthem!' The announcer announced. 'Please remove all hats and helmets.'

Luna then began to play a rock and roll version of the Star Spangled Banner.

"I, uh, gotta use the bathroom." Lynn said with her voice deepened.

THe other players watched her and Lincoln then came out instantly with his helmet off during the song.

"LET'S PLAY BALL, DUDES!" Luna cheered as she finished her song.

Lincoln then went to sneak off to trade places with Lynn.

"Loud, where are you going?" The coach asked.

"Bathroom!" Lincoln lied.

"Again?" The coach asked suspiciously.

"He drank a lot of water today." Hercules lied. He then sniffled and twitched as he lied.

"Hmm..." Nicole hummed as she could notice that like a hawk.

Lynn came back and recognized two familiar players on the other side.

"Hey, aren't you that twerp from the park?" The first player scoffed. "We're gonna knock you on your tail feathers."

"These two are so going down." Hercules whispered.

Lynn growled viciously. James soon leaned in and tried to kiss Zoe.

Zoe panicked as she remembered what happened to Lynn and Hercules, then tossed a popcorn piece in his mouth. "Popcorn?" she smiled nervously.

"Uh, sure?" James asked, slightly confused.

Zoe looked nervous about kissing James, mostly because of her secret life and she didn't want him to know about it just yet.

Atlas saw what Zoe did and understood why she did it. "Our little girl is growing up." he sniffled to Nicole.

"Ah, Atty..." Nicole cooed to her husband.

Soon enough, there came a news lady with a camera man.

"Oh, boy..." Hercules muttered once he saw that.

Lynn caught the ball and scored a touchdown.

"Touchdown, Roosters!" The referee announced.

"That's our boys!" Nicole cheered.

There were announcements made of tackles, ball carrying, and more touchdowns by both Lynn and Hercules.

"Halftime!" The referee then called.

"Hey, Loud! Weather! They wanna interview you both for TV, take off your helmets." The coach told Lynn and Hercules after pointing to the news lady and her camera man.

"Uh... I gotta..." Lynn backed up.

"Let me guess, go to the bathroom." The coach deadpanned.

Lynn then zipped off to trade places with Lincoln.

"Hmm..." Nicole hummed out of suspicion.

"Those last plays were sensational," The reporter smiled to Hercules and Lincoln. "What can you tell us about them?"

"The last plays?" Lincoln gulped.

"Um... Well... "Hercules was about to say, until...

"Uh... The thing is, that was in the past, and we're all about the future," Lincoln replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pee."

Nicole began to get suspicious again. Hercules was on his way back until he screeched to a halt.

"Hercules, can we talk?" Nicole asked her son.

"Ooohh~..." Zoe teased her brother.

"Uh, sure, Mom." Hercules said as he went over to Nicole.

Hercules and Nicole stood by the bleachers together and Lynn was hiding.

"Are you lying?" Nicole asked.

"What gave it away?" Hercules groaned as he didn't dare lie in front of his mother.

"A mother always knows," Nicole replied. "So, what's your secret about Lincoln? I'd suspect a clone, but it doesn't seem possible since Lincoln keeps going to the bathroom every other time."

"Lincoln and Lynn have been switching places during the game." Hercules told her.

"That was my second guess." Nicole admitted.

"I'm really sorry, Mom..." Hercules said. "But sports aren't Lincoln's thing, and we didn't want him to get hurt."

"I understand, besides, I have a feeling he would have also accidentally scored one for the other team." Nicole said.

"It's always the unlucky ones." Hercules sighed about that.

"But hopefully that won't happen." Nicole said.

"Thanks for understanding, Mom." Hercules smiled.

"Now, you better get back on the field." Nicole said.

Hercules nodded, he then put his helmet back on and went to continue the game with Lynn to win against the Hazeltuckey Hockers.

"Set, hut, hut, hike!" A Rooster called out before tossing the ball to Lynn.

Lynn then caught it, only to be dog piled by the opposite team, and where she was injured.

"Oh, no!" Hercules gasped, he was totally worried since that was his girlfriend.

"Back off!" The coach told the others. "Give him some air!" He then took off the helmet to reveal that it was Lynn all along and not Lincoln.

"Lynn?!" Rita and Lynn Sr. gasped.

"Who's Lynn?" The coach replied. "I thought you were Lincoln."

"No, I'm Lincoln," Lincoln sighed as he came clean and came to his sister's side. "Lynn, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lynn replied. "I think I just sprained my ankle."

Hercules checked her ankle and where Lynn was right. He touched it at first which made Lynn cry in pain. "Oh, sorry!" he then said, wincing for her pain.

"Would somebody mind telling me what the heck is going on?" The coach demanded.

"We would like to know too." Atlas glared.

"This is all my fault," Lincoln confessed. "Mom, I didn't wanna play Football, so I convinced Lynn to play for me."

"Bogus, guys! I mean, unacceptable!" Lynn Sr scolded.

"Take care of that ankle," The coach soothed Lynn. "I want you on my team next year."

"Coach, get your team out on the field or you forfeit." The referee said.

"I got a problem, Ref," The coach replied. "I'm one man short."

"No, you're not," Lincoln sighed as he knew what he had to do. "Mom, I'm sorry I lied, and now I'm gonna do what you asked me to: get some exercise."

"We're up by one, just don't blow it." The coach told Lincoln.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo, coach!" Lincoln replied before he ran out on the field.

Hercules went out to the field as well.

"You can do this," Lincoln told himself. "You can do this."

"Back for more, Loud and Weather?" The first player scoffed. "Bad choice."

"You two are so dead when I get done with you." Hercules glared.

Lincoln felt nervous about the other team.

"Set, hut, hut, hike!" A Rooster called before tossing the ball to Lincoln.

"I caught it!" Lincoln smiled.

"Quick, Lincoln, pass it to me!" Hercules told him.

"Huh? Oh!" Lincoln yelped and tossed the ball.

Hercules grabbed the football and ran with it and the Hockers ran to tackle him. Unfortunately for them, Hercules seemed much faster than them.

"TOUCHDOWN!" James yelled out before yelling ballistically and even shook Zoe out of excitement.

"Please stop shaking me!" Zoe yelped.

"Oh, sorry..." James smiled sheepishly. "I got a little excited."

"I can tell." Zoe said.

"I-I helped us win a game..." Lincoln smiled to Hercules.

"You sure did, buddy!" Hercules smiled back.

"I think I'm gonna like exercising now." Lincoln smiled back.

"Thatta boy." Hercules ruffled up his hair.

Lincoln laughed as the high-fived each other before he winced from Hercules's hand. "Yeah, we'll have to continue my training." he then smiled nervously.

"Oh, you bet we are." Hercules replied.


	61. From Bros About to Rock

The next day they began to continue Lincoln's training. Lincoln sighed as he more or less deserved this for lying and where his muscles started to get bigger little by little. Hercules would not stop until absolutely necessary.

"Can I take a break?" Lincoln panted as he was exhausted now.

"Alright, you can have a 30 minute break." Hercules said.

Lincoln smiled in relief.

Hercules gave him a water bottle and soon heard a scream from his sister.

He then ran inside and broke down the door. "Zozo?!"

"They're coming..." Zoe said in a trance as she watched a TV which was showing a commercial for her favorite group known as SMOOCH.

"SMOOCH?!" Hercules smiled.

"Yes..." Zoe said as she was hypnotized by the group. "They're giving tickets out at the Mall and giving a concert here."

Lincoln soon came rushing into the room with a smile. "Did I hear that SMOOCH is coming?" he then asked out of excitement.

"Uh-huh..." Zoe slowly nodded as her eyes seemed to be glued to the TV screen.

"This is the greatest day of my life!" Hercules and Lincoln smiled.

"HERCULES!" Zoe came up to her brother and gripped his collar and made their eyes meet. "I GOTTA GO TO THAT CONCERT!"

"We'll go to that concert." Hercules said.

"Good!" Zoe then let go of him.

"I've never been to a concert in person before, can I go with you guys?" Lincoln smiled.

"Sure." The Weather twins said.

"Awesome!" Lincoln smiled. "I'll call Clyde and ask him if he wants to come too."

Suddenly, the Loud sisters appeared almost as if they heard everything.

"Where did they come from?" Zoe asked.

"I don't wanna know," Hercules shuddered. "Wait, where's Luna?"

"This is about Luna!" Lola replied. "Do not let Luna know that you're going to your first concert. She'll insist on going with you!"

"What? Why?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know, 'cuz she's nuts?" Lynn scoffed. "But she's done it to all of us."

"Yeah, and when she goes, she gets way too excited and literally ruins everything," Lori explained. "There was my first Boyz Will Be Boyz concert."

"And our first Blarney the Dinosaur concert." Lola added while standing with Lana.

"And my first opera." Lisa finished with a groan.

"That bad?" Zoe asked.

"You have no idea." Lana shuddered with her twin sister.

"Wow." Hercules said.

"Oh, man, we can't let Luna find out about SMOOCH." Lincoln groaned.

"Don't worry," Lori promised. "We can get you out without her knowing."

"How?" Zoe asked.

"Guys, I am not getting in one of Lucy's coffins again." Lincoln replied.

"That won't be necessary," Lisa said before lifting up one of Lincoln's posters to reveal an emergency cord behind it, pulled it, and revealed an emergency escape slide just outside the boys' room's window. "Please keep your arms and legs inside at all times."

"Thanks, girls." Zoe said.

The three then went down the slide to rush over to the Mall to get tickets to the SMOOCH concert and where Clyde was going with them without Luna knowing.

At the Mall...

"It's all taken care of," Lincoln smiled to his best friend. "Luna will never know about the concert."

"Yeah, besides, it's not like she has a hidden sense of these things." Zoe said.

Unfortunately...

"Yo, bro! I saved you a spot in line!" Luna waved.

"Or maybe she does." Hercules said.

"Luna? How did you know about the concert?" Lincoln yelped.

"You kiddin' me?!" Luna beamed. "When it comes to music, I know all. Are you ready for me to show you how to have the greatest first concert ever?"

"Well, I, uh..." Lincoln stammered nervously.

"AWESOME!" Luna smiled. "First up, something has to be done about your duds."

"What's wrong with how we look?" Hercules asked as he understood what she meant.

"Is that what she was talking about?" Clyde asked.

Luna then dressed them all up in SMOOCH attire so they would look like true fans.

"Is this necessary?" Zoe asked.

"There's no zipper," Lincoln said, freaking out a bit. "What if I need to pee?"

"You'll be having too much fun to pee!" Luna smiled. "Now, let's see your rock pose."

"Our rock pose?" Zoe asked.

Clyde got down on the floor and curled up.

"Uh, what's that?" Luna asked him.

"My rock pose," Clyde replied. "I'm Igneous."

"I don't think she meant that kind of rock." Hercules said.

"Throw up the goats like this!" Luna coached as she did a rock pose.

"Um, okay?" Zoe said out of confusion.

"And I heard you were SMOOCH's number one fan like I am with Mick Swagger," Luna rolled her eyes at the perky goth. "We'll work on it later. Now, let's see your dance moves."

"I can't dance." Clyde pouted.

"My dance moves aren't that great." Hercules said.

Zoe was already dancing like she was on fire, metaphorically speaking of course.

"Whoa." Lincoln said.

"See? Zoe gets it!" Luna smiled. "You just need to feel the music to shake your booty!"

"But like I said before, I can't dance." Lincoln said.

Luna then accidentally bumped Lincoln into a snow cone cart and got ice down his pants and where he soon started to jump around from the coldness.

"Raspberry or yellow?" Flip asked as he took out the syrup.

"That's it, Lincoln!" Luna cheered before taking out her guitar. "Come on, everybody. Pre-show sing along! Sing it with me!"

"I don't know." Zoe said.

Luna then began to sing aloud.

"Oh, my gosh, is that Cristina?" Lincoln noticed. "I nearly forgot all about her."

"Cristina?" Hercules and Zoe asked.

"Girl in my class, I had a crush on her before Ronnie Anne and I became a couple." Lincoln explained.

"Let's hope Luna doesn't see her." Zoe whispered.

Luna soon made a big deal which made the crowd smirk to Lincoln.

"Too late." Zoe sighed.

"That's it! We're done here." Lincoln snapped as he had enough of Luna's behavior.

"Dude, I'm just trying to make your first concert unforgettable!" Luna defended.

"All you're doing is embarrassing me!" Lincoln scolded her. "Our sisters warned me about you."

"Yeah and they told us about the concerts you've ruined for them." Zoe said.

"Yeah, and you're ruining this one!" Hercules added.

"Owch," Luna frowned. "Message received... If that's the way you feel... Good night, Royal Woods Mall. Luna Loud has left the building..." she then walked off, feeling sad.

"Maybe that was a bit much." Hercules frowned.

"Rock pose?" Zoe asked as she looked down to the boy on the floor.

"Yeah, I don't like confrontations." Clyde told her as he was curled up like a ball.

The line soon started to move.

"Uh-oh, the line's moving." Hercules said.

They all tried to get their spot back.

"Hey! No cuts, kid!" A man scolded.

"Back of the line, line cutters!" A woman added.

"Oh, come on!" Zoe groaned.

"Don't worry, Zozo, we'll make it." Hercules soothed his twin sister.

"Quick, to the back of the line." Lincoln told them.

They moved to the back.

It took a good while until finally they were at the booth again.

"WE MADE IT!" Lincoln cheered.

"Sorry, kids," the vendor said before closing his booth. "SMOOCH is officially sold out."

Zoe's left eye twitched as she looked like she was going to go on a violent rampage.

"Oh, no..." Hercules gulped.

"YOUR SISTER RUINED MY CHANCE!" Zoe leaned over Lincoln with a vicious look on her face. "I WAS GONNA MEET SMOOCH!"

"Psst! Hey, kids, I hear you need SMOOCH tickets." A man called out to the group.

"Who wants to know?" Hercules asked the man suspiciously.

The man showed that he had four extra SMOOCH tickets. Hercules knew that something was up with this man. Zoe was also suspicious as Lincoln and Clyde took the tickets.

"Sorry, but we don't take tickets from a guy with a brown coat." Hercules said.

"You kids are good, unlike your friends here." The man replied as he handcuffed Lincoln and Clyde, revealing to be a mall cop.

"Hey, let them go!" Zoe glared.

"Oh, I will, when someone comes to pick them up." The man said as he took Lincoln and Clyde away.

"We can't let him get away with that." Zoe glared.

"Oh, man, Mr. and Mrs. Loud won't like this..." Hercules groaned.

"Unless Luna answers the phone before either of them answers it." Zoe said.

"Let's just hope that maybe she does, I think we owe her an apology," Hercules sighed. "Obviously concerts are important to her."

"True." Zoe nodded.

Zoe and Hercules came to the mall jail as the guard locked them up with an old woman.

"What did she do?" Zoe asked out of confusion.

"I got caught for speeding, sweetheart." The old woman told Zoe.

"You, speeding?" Zoe asked. "Really?"

The old woman chuckled.

"Can't you just let them out?" Hercules asked the guard.

"Sorry, but I can't let them out until their parents come pick 'em up." The guard replied until Bobby came to him with a plate of fatty food.

"Bobby?" Zoe asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, this is my new job," Bobby smiled. "Lori loves a man in uniform, plus, I'm learning a ton about police work," he then handed over a bucket of fried chicken to the lead guard. "Here are those chicken samples you wanted from the food court, Captain."

"Great work, Santiago," The guard told him as he accepted the chicken. "Now, go do a stakeout at Wok of Art. I think they're giving out egg rolls."

"Right away, Boss!" Bobby saluted and then went off.

'This guy isn't teaching Bobby anything at all, he's just sending him out to get him food.' Hercules thought to himself.

Hercules and Zoe tried to think of what to do, until Rita came and the guard told Lincoln and Clyde.

"Oh, my babies!" Rita cooed until she turned around and winked to the Weather twins, revealing to be Luna in disguise.

"Luna?" Zoe whispered.

"Leave this to me, luckily I got the phone when the fuzz called," Luna whispered back before returning her disguised voice. "Officer, I'll take it from here~..."

"Yes, ma'am, right away, ma'am." The guard replied with a nod as he was about to let them out until Bobby came back with a plate of steaks.

"Oh, come on!" Zoe complained.

Hercules shushed her nervously.

"Your steaks, Captain." Bobby told his superior.

"What the heck are you talking about?" The guard glared slightly. "Where are my egg rolls, son?"

"You said to do a 'steak-out', so-" Bobby was about to say until he saw the punk rocker Loud sister. "Hey, Luna!"

This caused for Hercules and Zoe to go face-palm.

"You know their mother?" The guard asked.

"That's not their mother, that's his sister," Bobby replied. "Nice wig by the way."

"WIG?!" The guard snapped as he had been tricked.

"Thanks a lot, Bobby." Zoe groaned.

"Oh, snap." the old woman smirked at this.

Zoe and Hercules were thrown into Mall Jail with them.

"Sorry, Bro," Luna frowned. "I fought the law, and the law won."

"Why were we thrown in jail?!" Zoe asked the mall cop.

"Accomplices." The guard replied.

"Of course." Hercules sighed.

"Luna, I can't believe you came back for us." Lincoln said to his older sister.

"I've been thinking about what you said," Luna sighed. "And you and the girls are right. I do get a little crazy when it comes to first concerts."

"But why though?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, why are concerts so important to you?" Hercules added.

"'Cuz my first rock show changed my life..." Luna reminisced. "It was Mick Swagger. Summer of seventh grade. The Gimme Swelter Tour. Up until that muggy June night, I didn't know who I wanted to be, but the moment Mick and the boys took the stage, it all started to become clear. It was like he was talking to me. It was in that moment I realized... I WAS LUNA LOUD!"

"We never knew." Zoe frowned.

"I know it's only rock and roll, but I like it." Luna nodded to her.

The mall cop sniffled and appeared to be in tears. "I'm sorry. That was just such a beautiful story. You're right, kid. First concerts are unforgettable. And I can't let you miss yours," he then let them out and gave them all their tickets. "Here. Here's your tickets back. Now get outta here!"

They were about to leave, but they couldn't just leave Luna in the mall jail cell.

"Mall Cop Captain, couldn't you see it in your heart to let me spend my first concert with my sister?" Lincoln asked the guard. "A fifth ticket would mean a lot."

"Well... I just happen to have this other ticket here in my pocket, and since you did succeed earlier in pulling at my heartstrings, I would love for you to attend the show with your brother." The guard allowed and gave an extra ticket for Luna.

"That was nice of you, Lincoln." Hercules smiled.

"Yeah, you didn't have to do that, little brother." Luna added.

"I know, but it wouldn't be a first concert without Luna Loud," Lincoln smiled back. "I'm sorry I said all those things in the ticket line."

"It's cool, little bro," Luna cooed. "And don't worry, I promise to be on my best behave."

"Okay, okay, enough," The mall cop was getting emotional. "Now get outta here, you crazy kids!

"Yes, sir." Hercules saluted to the mall cop.

They then went off to the show and the old woman followed them. The mall cop was about to stop her, but was distracted as Bobby had popcorn shrimp.

"Aw, man, this sucks!" Zoe groaned as they were in the back row of the concert. "How're we supposed to have fun here?!"

"I have an idea, but... I don't wanna interfere." Luna shrugged.

"No, please, interfere." Hercules begged.

"All right, first, we gotta get up front." Luna said.

"Whoa, Luna, we can't cut in front of all these people!" Lincoln yelped.

"That's why they invented Crowd Surfing!" Luna smiled.

"I like the way you think." Zoe said.

"Let's do it then!" Hercules beamed.

Luna went ahead of them while Lincoln and Clyde got to experience Crowd Surfing. They all then did rock poses and began to enjoy the concert a lot more than they could ever hope for.

"Boy, did my sisters have it wrong about Luna," Lincoln smiled to Hercules. "She's not nuts at all. She's just really passionate about the thing she loves. And in the words of my favorite band, sometimes you gotta grab life by the lips and give it a smooch!"

"Cool." Zoe smiled.

This was the best night ever for everyone despite the other Loud sisters saying that Luna would ruin the concert. Zoe and Hercules couldn't wait to tell James and Lynn about this. And speaking of love, a certain sister would discover her first crush for a school project that Lincoln had to do with his friend named Rusty and where she would experience this feeling soon.


	62. Lucy in Love

Zoe and Hercules were in the living room with spell books, but had disguised covers on them in case anyone else saw them who didn't know about them being a secret teenage witch and warlock. In the dining room, Lincoln was working on his project.

"There you go, Mars," Lincoln said as he checked out his project. "Right next to your buddy, Earth. Oh, watch out for Jupiter. He's full of gas."

"Hey, Lincoln." Lucy came behind Lincoln.

Lincoln yelped and the red liquid from her container splattered all over and got onto his model solar system. "Lucy, you got blood all over my school project!" he then glared at his younger sister.

"Relax, it's fake... Sigh, unfortunately." Lucy replied.

"We'll help you clean it." Hercules said.

"Thanks, guys." Lincoln told the twins.

They then began to clean up the fake blood together.

"This fake blood isn't oozy enough, Lucy." Zoe commented.

"You're right." Lucy said.

"Not bad though for a first try." Zoe told her.

"Yes, it needs more molasses..." Lucy diagnosed.

Soon enough, the doorbell rang and Lincoln answered it. "Hey, Rusty."

"Hey, Lincoln," Rusty walked in with his younger brother known as Rocky. "My parents are both at work so I have to bring my little bro."

"Hey." Hercules greeted the two brothers.

"Hey." Rocky nodded his head emotionlessly.

"Good to see ya, man." Rusty said to Hercules.

"You here to help Lincoln with the project?" Hercules asked.

"Yep." Rusty nodded.

"Did you bring Uranus?" Lincoln asked.

"Never leave home without it." Rusty replied as he showed the model planet.

"That's great." Hercules said.

"Oh, yeah, you guys live together now." Rusty said about the Weather twins being in the Loud House.

"We sure do." Zoe nodded.

Rusty then shrugged and came into the kitchen with Lincoln.

"Mind if I sit here, guys?" Rocky asked as he came to a chair across from the twins.

"Go ahead, we have to study, so you shouldn't bother us." Hercules allowed.

Rocky nodded and then decided to play a video game to keep himself busy while his older brother worked. Zoe soon heard Lucy gasp. Lucy looked at Rocky as though she hadn't seen another boy before and looked very different. She accidentally spilled the syrup she was holding and quickly went away before anyone could see her, but Zoe caught her.

"What the?!" Lincoln gaped at the mess.

"Uh, what was that about?" Zoe asked Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asked nervously.

"You know darn well what I'm taking about." Zoe put her hands on her hips.

"Sigh... I can't keep anything from you," Lucy groaned. "I feel funny around Rusty's brother, I haven't felt this way about anyone before except for maybe Edwin."

"Hmm... You might be feeling love." Zoe said.

"Love..." Lucy repeated like that was an emotion she knew nothing about.

"Trust me, I know." Zoe said like a surrogate big sister.

"I have to impress him somehow." Lucy stared down the stairs to Rocky as he was playing his video game.

"Why not just talk to him?" Zoe asked.

"I guess I could try that..." Lucy pondered.

"Go get 'em, girl!" Zoe coached.

Lucy smiled to her fellow goth and went to try to talk with Rocky to introduce herself.

"Should we watch?" Hercules whispered to Zoe.

"Probably, how far along have you come in the transmogrification?" Zoe asked her brother on his studies.

"Pretty far." Hercules said.

"Come on then, let's go." Zoe decided.

"I gotta pee." Rocky said to Lincoln.

"Bathroom's upstairs and to the left." Lincoln told him.

Rocky soon went upstairs to the bathroom. Lucy hung upside down from the vent to spy on her new crush. Rocky turned around to see her, but she had gone somehow. Lucy sighed as she couldn't stop thinking about Rocky.

"What are you doing?" Zoe asked Lucy. "Why aren't you talking to him?"

"I don't know what to say..." Lucy uttered out.

"Well, try to talk about things you usually talk about." Hercules said.

"Hmm..." Lucy hummed in thought as she decided to try that.

Rocky came to the fridge and then took a look at Lucy's fake blood to see what it was.

"I see you found my blood," Lucy said which made Rocky yelp and drop the blood all over him and she examined it over him. " It's my new recipe. Beet juice, molasses, and cocoa powder. Hmm... Now it's got the ooze but not the splatter," she then held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Lucy."

Rocky screamed and then ran away from the goth girl.

"Uh, how 'bout getting him a nice, clean shirt?" Zoe suggested to Lucy.

"That might work." Lucy agreed.

Rocky soon came out of the bathroom since his shirt was messy now and yelped as Lucy came up to him again and had one of Lincoln's shirts.

"Thought you might want a clean shirt," Lucy attempted to smile to Rocky. "Just to be clear, it's my brother's. I would never wear something so offensively cheerful."

Rocky screamed and ran out the front door.

"Well, that didn't work." Zoe said.

"Was that Rocky?" Rusty saw his younger brother leave and decided to go after him so he wouldn't get in trouble with his parents. "Sorry, Lincoln, you'll have to finish the project."

After Rusty left, Lucy was soon found in the living room, sad.

"Poor Lucy..." Zoe frowned to her best friend in the Loud House.

"Maybe he thinks Lucy is cool and he couldn't think of anything to say." Hercules said.

"Guys are mysterious creatures... No offense, Herc." Zoe then said.

"None taken." Hercules shrugged.

"I keep trying to talk to Rocky but every time he runs away from me," Lucy curled up until her bats came to comfort her. "What am I doing wrong?"

"What are you talking to him about?" Lincoln asked her.

"The usual stuff," Lucy shrugged. "Blood, bruises. I didn't even get a chance to show him my new embalming kit."

"You know, maybe he's just not into that kind of stuff." Lincoln suggested.

"Then, what is he into?" Lucy wondered.

"I don't know him very well, but he just seems like a regular, normal kid." Lincoln shrugged himself.

"Hmm... Regular and normal..." Lucy pondered as she went upstairs to her room. "Regular and normal..."

"Should we be worried?" Hercules asked Zoe.

"I kinda am..." Zoe replied.

Later that night...

Zoe was studying on her bed until Lucy came in, wearing a dress and trying to put on lipstick and spraying perfume on herself. "Lucy, what are you doing?" she then asked.

"I'm trying to be regular and normal so Rocky will like me." Lucy told her.

"You shouldn't try to be something your not." Zoe said.

The other Loud sisters soon came in.

"Stand back!" Zoe told them.

"Lucy, what are you doing with our stuff?" Lori asked.

I-I-I...I thought if I'd be regular and normal, Rusty's brother Rocky would like me," Lucy confesed. "Sorry I took your stuff. I understand if you're mad."

"You're darn right we're mad!" Lori said at first. "Mad you didn't let us help!"

"Yeah, we've been like, wanting to give you a makeover since birth!" Leni added.

"I've been working on this Lucy vision board for years!" Lola took out a board of her goth sister in makeovers. "Until now, it was just a fantasy."

"GUYS! IT'S LITERALLY HAPPENING! LUCY'S FINALLY READY!" Lori yelled out to the other sisters.

"No, no, no!" Zoe stood in front of Lucy protectively.

But unfortunately for her, the Loud sisters were too strong for her to stop. Zoe tried to stop them, but the Loud sisters dog-piled and began to give Lucy a makeover, not hearing another word out of the perky goth. Lucy was then made like a cheerleader.

"Too preppy," the Loud sisters said before then making Lucy look like a fairy tale princess. "Too princessy..." they then put her in a hot pink outfit with blonde hair. "Too... Perfect!"

"What have you done to her?!" Zoe yelped.

"We made her better for her crush!" Luna beamed.

"Yeah, she's literally better this way." Lori added.

"Hmm... I can live with this," Lucy posed in a mirror until one of her bats flew over. "What do you think, Fangs?"

"Ew, ew, no more bats!" Lola shooed the bat away.

"What?!" Zoe gasped.

"Yeah, and do not talk about mortality." Luna then said.

"Or death." Leni added.

"Or ask him his blood type." Lana added.

"Or suggest a cemetery for a date." Lori then said.

"And make sure you laugh at all of his jokes: like this." Luan said before demonstrating her signature laugh.

Lucy began to imitate Luan's laugh. However, Lucy being Lucy, it sounded creepy and awkward.

"Oh, talk about sports," Lynn suggested. "Hercules really digs that!"

"If all else fails, try a little of my patented pizza spray, scientifically proven to attract eight-year-old boys." Lisa said before spraying her goth sister with a substance that made Zoe and the other Loud sisters cough.

"What is in that?!" Zoe coughed.

"Note to self: Go lighter on the anchovies." Lisa noted until Cliff tackled Lucy due to the fishy smell.

Lincoln walked by until Lucy ran off with Cliff attacking her and he did a double take. "Who was that?!"

"The new and improved, regular and normal Lucy!" Lori announced.

"AKA The Future Mrs. Rocky!" Leni added.

"I tried to stop them." Zoe said.

"Now it's just up to Lincoln to get Rocky back here." Luna said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Lincoln asked.

"Get Rusty to bring him," Luan replied. "Don't you guys have more work to do on your project?"

"Nope, all finished." Lincoln smiled proudly.

"Not anymore." Lynn smirked as she hit his project with her hockey stick.

"And how is he supposed to explain that?" Zoe asked just as Samson and Hercules were seen downstairs.

"He'll figure it out." Lynn shrugged.

"Guys, I think Lucy's fine just being herself," Zoe told the Loud sisters. "I'm gonna go change her back and there's nothing any of you can do to stop me."

"I agree with Zoe." Lincoln said.

The Loud sisters growled and glared at Zoe and Lincoln.


	63. Mini Golf Date

Soon enough, Rusty came over with Rocky.

"So, the dogs did this?" Rusty asked as he was doing the project with Lincoln.

"Uh, yeah," Lincoln said before scolding Charles and Samson. "Bad boys!"

Samson growled at Lincoln for blaming him and Charles for the project being broken. Charles whimpered and scooted his butt across the carpet. Lucy came down the stairs. She slipped in her new shoes but quickly regains her balance and poses for Rocky. The other girls are looking toward this eagerly, but Rocky doesn't seem to notice her. Leni then gave a signal for her goth sister.

"OMG, Rocky," Lucy said, flipping her hair. "It's totes great to see you."

"Uh, do I know you?" Rocky asked.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy replied.

"Oh, uh... I didn't recognize you." Rocky replied.

Zoe decided to go interfere.

"Lucy, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Zoe whispered.

"Anything to win his still beating heart." Lucy whispered back.

"You can't make it to mini-golf?" Lori asked as she was on the phone while dragging Bobby behind her. "But we already bought four tickets!"

"Oh, um, right!" Bobby then said as he read from his arm. "'Um, maybe we should... Invite two other people to come'."

"This can only end badly." Zoe whispered to Lucy.

Lucy soon agreed to going to the mini-golf game with Lori and Bobby and having Rocky as her date which made the Loud sisters very happy.

"Oh, man, she's forced me now." Zoe said before going to her room, she took out her wand and turned into a bug so she could watch and listen in to the mini-golf date as she knew that this was going to be a disaster since Lucy was perfect just the way she was.

"This can only end badly." Hercules sighed.

"I'll be right back, you stay here and make sure nothing happens to Lincoln's project." Zoe told her twin brother before flying after Rocky, Lucy, Bobby, and Lori.

They were now in the mini-golf course known as Hole-in-Onederland.

"Just follow my lead, and remember, regular and normal." Lori coached her younger sister.

Lucy nodded in response.

"This can only end badly in so many ways." Zoe said as she flew around.

"Oops!" Lori giggled as she acted like she didn't know what she was doing. "Boo Boo Bear, what am I doing wrong? Can you help me?"

"But, Babe, you're on the Varsity Golf-" Bobby was about to say until he was hit by her putter. "Ow! I mean, sure, Babe, I'll help you."

"Oh, gag." Zoe groaned.

And where he soon helped her and where Lucy soon copied Lori.

"Oh, I can't picture this ending badly at all." Zoe deadpanned.

"Oops!" Lucy accidentally tossed her putter.

"Ow!" Rocky complained. "What was that for?"

"I thought uh, um, uh, how about that baseball team that played the other night?" Lucy replied nervously.

"Rocky doesn't look like the sports kind of guy." Zoe said.

"Ooh, great shot, Boo Boo Bear~" Lori swooned.

"That ones' for you, Babe." Bobby smiled as he poked her nose.

"Aw!" Lori giggled.

"Oh, I can't watch." Zoe groaned.

"Ooh, great shot, Rocky Bear." Lucy tried to flirt.

"What? I totally shanked it!" Rocky gaped at her. "My ball went down a rain gutter."

"Ha ha ha ha, you're so funny." Lucy said before accidentally shoving him into the water hazard.

"I should interfere now." Zoe said.

They then came to a haunted house like hole. Zoe then turned back to normal and was about to interfere.

"Good shot, Bro." Bobby fist bumped Rocky.

"Ooh, this hole is creepy!" Lori pretended to be scared. "Right, Lucy?"

"Whoa. The Freilich 2000 with crushed velvet interior," Lucy admired a casket and was about to get into it. "I've only seen these in catalogs."

"This might be just show Rocky Lucy's true self." Zoe smiled.

"Lucy, no, no, no!" Lori scolded. "Regular and normal!"

Rocky seemed interested in the coffin until he was accidentally hit and fell into it.

"At least he isn't screaming." Zoe said.

Lori and Lucy decided to go back to the Loud House, Lucy felt rather miserable. Zoe then came to the casket and decided to help Rocky out.

"Zoe, do you know why Lucy changed?" Rocky asked.

"She just wants you to like her," Zoe explained as she helped the eight-year-old boy out of the casket. "I tried to tell her sisters that she's perfect just the way she is, but they wouldn't listen to me. I'm sorry, this must've been a nightmare for you."

"Actually, being in that coffin was kind of cool." Rocky smiled.

"Really?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, it was scary at first, but I liked it." Rocky admitted.

"So then, you don't find Lucy creepy?" Zoe asked.

"I have to admit, I felt nervous around her at first, I thought she was too cool for me." Rocky explained.

"Let me guess, you couldn't think of anything to say, right?" Zoe asked.

"Not really..." Rocky admitted. "I even have some fake blood I wanna try out after she tried it and maybe do it with her."

"That is the sickest and sweetest thing I've ever heard," Zoe replied. She soon got an idea. "I think I know how to help you and Lucy." she then said.

"Please... Anything." Rocky begged.

Zoe whispered a plan and when Rocky heard it, he then nodded and went home while she went back to the Loud House after Lucy felt defeated.

Hercules was now playing with Samson as they played Tug-of-War. Lola was pacing the floor, Lana is adding her booger to Lisa's chemical, Lynn was tossing a baseball up in the air, bored, Luna is playing a ditty on her acoustic guitar, Luan is reading a book, and Leni is playing with Lily. Lori and Lucy soon came back from their date night with Bobby and Rocky.

"How'd it go?" The rest of the Loud sisters asked.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED!" Lola begged.

"Are you totes in love?" Leni asked.

"No, we totes are not." Lucy sulked as she slid off her pink shoes in depression.

Zoe soon rushed into the house. The other Loud sisters realized that they couldn't change Lucy and that she was perfect just the way she was.

Zoe gaped and her left eye twitched with a slight growl as the sisters just realized this like they discovered it themselves. "Seriously?!" She then exclaimed to the other Loud sisters. "You realize this now?!"

"Yeah...?" The other Loud sisters replied.

"It's okay, Lily, I don't expect you to understand yet," Zoe cooed as she picked up the baby of the Loud family. "Anyway, I have a plan."

"Oh, like you have a better idea than we did?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I know I do." Zoe glared as she cradled Lily in her arms.

"Tell us." Luan said.

"I'm doing this alone, I'm not letting you guys meddle." Zoe narrowed her eyes.

"Fair enough." The Loud sisters shrugged.

Zoe then smirked as she knew what to do. Lincoln felt bad for Lucy and wished he could do something, not knowing that Zoe already had something in mind.

The next day...

"I'm going to Rusty's house to work on our project." Lincoln told Hercules on the way out.

"Okay." Hercules said.

Lincoln then went off to his friend's house since their project wasn't safe in his house.

"Did Lincoln just leave?!" Zoe yelped.

"Yeah, why?" Hercules replied. "What's wrong?"

"I figured out how to get Lucy and Rocky together." Zoe informed.

"That's great." Hercules smiled.

"Dang it, I wanted to surprise Lucy, but Lincoln's at Rusty's house..." Zoe frowned. "There's no way they can do their project here again after all the damage its been through."

"Unless Lincoln has the same idea." Hercules said.

"I guess we'll just wait..." Zoe leaned on the wall and folded her arms.

"Have you been studying for our test?" Hercules asked.

"OH, MY GOSH!" Zoe panicked and quickly took out her spell book.

"That answers my question." Hercules said before bringing out his spell book and soon studied the next spell.

"So, uh, how important is this test?" Lynn asked the Weather twins since she knew their secret.

"Mega super duper important," Hercules replied. "If we fail, we'll be sent to Magic Boot Camp."

"Whoa, that important?" Lynn asked.

Hercules and Zoe nodded seriously and severally. They couldn't even get special treatment since their aunt was dating the most powerful man in the universe. Hercules turned the page to see if showed the seeing all eye spell. The Weather twins studied all throughout the night.


	64. Back in Black

As they were alone in one room together, a spark appeared and there came a young man who had teleported over. "Greetings, Hercules and Zoe Weather, I am your Quizmaster, Pesto, and I'm here to make sure you're studying for your test." he greeted the twins. 

"Pesto... Pesto..." Zoe scratched her head in thought as that name sounded familiar. "Wait a minute, didn't you used to hang out with our Aunt Vesta?" 

"As a matter of fact, yes, and she's my twin." Pesto revealed to be another one of their relatives.

"I did not see that coming." Hercules said.

"So, you're our uncle." Zoe then added.

"That's me," Pesto smiled. "Glad to see you remember me."

"Not a whole lot..." Zoe replied. "But yeah... We've been in Royal Woods so long that it feels like we've been here our whole lives sometimes."

"Yeah, and we've learned different spells." Hercules said.

"That's good, and--" Pesto smiled but then saw Lynn as she came in with sandwiches and drinks as a snack for the twins. "Um... You're dreaming."

"It's okay, I know they're a witch and a warlock," Lynn replied. "In fact, Hercules kissed me and we passed the Test of True Love."

"Whew, thanks for telling me that." Pesto sighed.

"I thought you guys would like some snacks to help you think," Lynn told the Weather twins. "I always have meatball subs before a big game."

"Thanks, Lynn." Hercules and Zoe accepted the sandwiches.

"Extra steak for Herc, and greasy bacon and grilled chicken with melted cheese for Zoe." Lynn then smiled.

"Our favorite!" The Weather twins smiled.

Lynn smiled back to them and gave them their drinks. "I'll see ya guys later, I got practicing to do." she then left the room and shut the door behind her.

"Fascinating girl." Pesto admired Lynn. 

"Isn't she though?" Hercules blushed.

"Anyway, it's time for your test." Pesto said.

"Right now?!" Zoe and Hercules's eyes widened.

"No, in an hour." Pesto said.

"Phew..." Zoe and Hercules then breathed in relief.

"You two seem like the study buddies, I'm sure you'll do fine." Pesto smiled to the twins.

"Sis, that gives us enough time for me to teach you a new spell a learned in my spell book." Hercules whispered.

Zoe looked over curiously.

Pesto took out what looked like a magical cell phone. "I'll be right back, kids." he then said before poofing away.

Hercules soon brought out his wand. "I'll teach it to you right now." He said.

Zoe took out her own wand for security.

"All right, let's do this." Hercules nodded.

Zoe nodded back and swallowed down her hiccups.

"Now repeat after me, 'I summon the all seeing eye to tear a hole into the sky show me that which is hidden reveal to me that which is forbidden'." Hercules recited as he held his wand in front of them.

"'I summon the all seeing eye to tear a hole into the sky show me that which is hidden reveal to me that which is forbidden'." Zoe copied her twin brother.

Soon, their wands glowed as both of their hair floated and where soon two portals were shown showing what was going on downstairs. Lily appeared to be playing on the floor with pots and pans while Rita and Lynn Sr were washing the dishes together. The baby then turned the portals and cooed and waved to them with a laugh.

"This is so cool." Zoe said.

"I know, right?" Hercules smiled.

"Hi!" Lily waved and giggled to the portals.

"Hercules, Lily saw us do magic, she can see us!" Zoe panicked. 

"Oh, Zozo, relax, it's okay," Hercules replied. "Everybody knows that baby's brains are so tiny that she won't have any memory of this, in fact, she'll just forget this ever happened after she goes to sleep tonight."

"Oh, that's right." Zoe remembered.

Their portals soon disappeared. Lily cooed and giggled.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get you to bed." Rita bent down and picked up Lily.

"We're gonna ace this test." Zoe said.

"I certainly hope so." Hercules nodded to her.

The two of them soon studied more spells while they still had enough time before their test. It was getting quite late and the Louds had gone to sleep as well as the Weather parents.

One hour later...

Hercules and Zoe yawned but then their eyes widened once Pesto returned and took them into the Netherworld.

"Can't this wait until morning?" Hercules and Zoe yawned.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules." Pesto replied.

"ATTENSHUN!" Penn yelled out as it was his job as Head of the Council.

Everyone soon stood up straight.

"Welcome to the Other Realm," Penn introduced. "It might be different from what you remember."

"Different from what we remember?" Zoe asked.

"Don't you remember your life before Royal Woods?" Penn reminded.

"Ohh, yeah." The Weather twins nodded.

"It just feels like we've been in Royal Woods so long like we grew up there..." Hercules replied.

"It's been a year and a half..." Penn slightly deadpanned. "I told your parents to let you grow up here, but nooo, they wanted you to be normal kids and explore the world of mortals!"

"Ahem!" Doris cleared her voice.

"Oh, uh, and your Aunt Doris." Penn then added as he put his arm around his long-lost love that he had just earned back.

"Now, shall we get started?" Doris asked Penn.

"Yes, we shall." Penn nodded to her.

"Are you both ready?" Doris asked Hercules and Zoe.

"We're ready." Hercules and Zoe saluted their aunt.

"Alright, then let the test begin!" Penn announced.

Doris smiled and nodded to her twin niece and nephew.

"Wands up!" Penn commanded and the twins conjured up their wands. "Hercules, you're running late for a football game for the third time in a row and you'll be expelled if the coach finds out, what spell do you use?"

"Time Freezing!" Hercules called out and waved his wand to make everything else freeze in place except for them.

"Excellent." Penn smirked.

"So freaky when that happens..." Zoe commented as even the bats were frozen in flight.

"Zoe, you're next." Penn said.

Zoe nodded and looked ready.

"Let's say you forgot to study for a certain test that's everything on the book and your mind is blank, what do you do?" Penn quizzed.

"Go back in time to last night and steal the teacher's book!" Zoe said but then covered her mouth nervously. 

"Um... No, that would be rather wrong..." Doris winced to her niece.

"Zozo, you know better than that!" Hercules scolded his twin sister.

"I-I don't know what came over me..." Zoe stammered.

"Okay, one more time." Penn said.

"Um... Uh..." Zoe stammered. "I go deep within myself and try to find the right answer."

"Correct." Penn said.

"Phew..." Zoe breathed in relief.

"Now, let us do transmogrification spell." Penn said.

"Yes, sir." Hercules and Zoe nodded.

"Alright, first, Hercules." Penn said.

Hercules nodded as he took a deep breath. "I'm ready, sir." he then said his possible future step-uncle.

"Alright, then use the spell." Penn said.

Hercules soon recited and used a Sobekian spell which made a certain reptile appear.

"Oh, Houdini!" Zoe gasped once she saw her pet chameleon.

Houdini soon looked around to see where he was. Zoe picked up her pet and hugged him with a small smile.

"Zoe, your turn." Penn said.

"Oh! Um... Right..." Zoe stammered nervously. "Uh... Um..." She soon thought of one animal as she took her turn. She then did the same spell that Hercules used.

Penn looked around until he looked up and yelped as an elephant appeared and it dropped on him, squashing him.

Zoe panicked and rushed over. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it was supposed to be a unicorn!"

"Something smells like rancid eye of newt around here..." Hercules felt like someone was trying to make his sister look bad, but who? And where he soon saw the popular witch girl. "OF COURSE!" he yelled out before zipping over.

Doris then made the elephant go away. Penn stood up and dusted himself clean while glaring down to Zoe. Zoe was about to defend herself before they heard a familiar female scream from a familiar popular girl.

"Hold that thought." Doris said.

They all ran toward the direction of the scream and where they saw that it was Agatha McFadden along with Portia Wormwood.

Penn's fists shook as he looked angered. "MCFADDEN AND WORMWOOD!!!"

"Hi, Mr. Penn." The mean girls smiled nervously.

Penn growled as he looked enraged with them. 

"Girls, what is the meaning of this?" Doris scolded her students.

"It was all Agatha's idea!" Portia cried out. "It was just so we could have Hercules to ourselves in school!"

"You two are in so much trouble." Penn glared.

"Ooh~" Hercules and Zoe quietly smirked to each other.

"Yeah, well, he's in love with a mortal!" Portia glared at Hercules. "Isn't that against Witch Code anyway?!"

"Yeah, well I changed that code." Penn glared.

Portia and Agatha smiled nervously and poofed away.

"I'll call their parents later..." Penn decided.

Doris tried to relax her boyfriend by massaging his shoulders.

"Now, Zoe, how about trying to do your transmogrification spell again?" Penn said while he was getting his massage.

"But I thought each task was one go per--" Hercules was about to say until Doris covered his mouth.

Zoe gulped and took a deep breath as she tried again and then made a unicorn appear like from Princess Pony.

"Hmm... Very interesting." Penn said.

Zoe smiled sheepishly and nervously.

Penn jotted this down in his notes. "I'm impressed, kids."

"We hoped you would be, sir." Hercules said.

"I'm so proud." Doris smiled to her niece and nephew.

"So, does this mean we passed?" Zoe smiled.

"Hmm..." Penn hummed in thought. "I dunno..."

"Oh, honey pie, they've studied so hard and did so well~" Doris cooed.

"Hmm... Well, how about just one more spell one that can make anyone a superhero for a day?" Penn said.

"I know which spell that is." Hercules smiled.

Zoe sulked as she honestly didn't know, even without Portia and Agatha's bewitching. 

"Let's see what you got then, son." Penn smiled back to Hercules.

"For this to work, you'll have to stay still while in a pose or not." Hercules said.

"He remembered the golden rule." Doris smiled as Penn wrote this down in approval.

Penn soon decided to do brave superhero pose as he put his hands on his waist. Hercules chuckled as he then recited the spell and waved his wand. After reciting the spell, he soon fired the spell at Penn and where it was successful.

"Check me out~" Penn smirked about himself after he saw how he looked.

"Oh, my~..." Doris blushed and hid her face behind her clipboard.

"Now remember, Penn; this spell only lasts one day." Hercules said.

"Oh, yeah, of course, I say you two pass the test!" Penn praised them. 

"Yay!" Hercules and Zoe cheered out of victory for themselves. 

Penn then took their wands and made them official and gave them back to the teenage witch and warlock.

"Oh, and Hercules, you'll be soon getting some superpowers." Penn whispered to the super strong teenage warlock.

"Awesome." Hercules whispered back.

Doris smiled proudly to the twins as she gave them their magical licenses.

"Awesome!" The Weather twins cheered.

They were then back home and went straight to sleep since it was a long night for both of them. Pretty soon, we are back to Lucy and Rocky and Rocky was able to win Lucy's affections and they seemed to be in love with each other and as for Lincoln's project... Zoe was so happy for Lucy and Rocky. Hercules was happy for them too.

"Finally done...." Lincoln said about his and Rusty's project. "Now just to get it to school in one piece."

"Let me help you make sure it makes it to school." Hercules said.

"Please do." Lincoln begged.

Hercules soon put his right hand under the project. Lincoln then carried it with him.

"I'll meet ya at school, Zozo." Hercules told his twin sister.

"All right." Zoe replied.

Hercules soon felt like he was about to sneeze.

"Easy... Oh! Watch that pothole!" Rusty panicked.

Hercules soon stepped over the pothole while trying not to sneeze.

"Hey, guys." Rocky and Lucy greeted.

Lincoln and Rusty gasped, but settled down and they looked relieved as their project was saved from being dropped.

"Sorry we scared you." Lucy said.

"We just wanted to tell you we nailed the fake blood recipe." Rocky added.

"We also threw in a few popcorn kernels for brain matter." Lucy showed them.

Hercules sniffled and then soon sneezed and where his sneeze caused a gust of wind to come out of his mouth. Rusty yelped as he seemed to fly slightly and the project flew out of Lincoln's hands and seemed to be going for the sky.

"Dang it." Lincoln groaned as the project was having another misfortune.

"I did not see that coming." Hercules said.

Rusty had fainted from the fake blood.

Lincoln sighed. "There goes my science grade and my fifth grade GPA."

"Zoe wanted me to give this to you guys." Lucy said as she brought out another model of the solar system.

"What the?!" Lincoln gaped.

"It's like she knew that would happen..." Lucy replied as she handed her brother the model.

"Yeah, I guess." Lincoln said.

The boys then went into their school to hand in their science project. Hercules blew his nose and he hid a smile as Lucy and Rocky walked off together while holding hands. He soon got into the school.


	65. Madams Lucy and Zoe

"So, you wanna come over and check out some of my video games?" James leaned against a locker with a smirk while folding his arms as he looked down to Zoe. "They're pretty sick..."

"I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule," Zoe shrugged. She soon brought out a book. "What day?"

James shrugged. "I usually do homework on Friday night and play video games all day on Saturday."

"Then how about Saturday?" Zoe asked.

"It's a date." James nodded before blushing.

Zoe looked away from him, blushing from that as well. They soon went their separate ways to their classes.

"Good job on getting that extra project for Lincoln and Rusty," Hercules told his twin sister. "It's like you knew that something would happen to it on the way to school."

"I had a feeling." Zoe shrugged.

"Really?" Hercules replied.

"Yeah, it's like my dream was talking to me last night..." Zoe shrugged.

"Wow." Hercules said.

Zoe shrugged as she wasn't sure why or how it happened, but she felt relieved that it worked out and where now, Lucy had a boyfriend. Hercules and Zoe smiled to each other as they were developing nicely in Royal Woods.

Soon enough, it would be time for a road trip and Zoe seemed to be having visions of seeing things and Lucy believed she was psychic which interested her since she was interested in fortune telling and often called herself Madame Lucy. And where Lucy would often 'predict' something happen to one of her siblings. Nicole and Atlas unfortunately couldn't go, they were going to help Doris and Penn out with their wedding plans, but luckily, they agreed to letting Hercules and Zoe going with the Louds on their trip and where they would be back in time to help with the wedding.

"Dad, are we there yet?" Lana asked.

"Not yet, kiddo," Lynn Sr replied. "A few more hours."

"Oh, okay..." Lana said at first before a few seconds passed. "Are we there yet?"

"You already asked that." Zoe said.

"Where are we going again?" Hercules asked.

"Today, we're going to Grand Venture State Park, and it's gonna be awesome!" Lincoln replied in glee. "We're gonna hike, and fish, and check out the caves..."

"And I can't wait to see Pop-Pop." Leni smiled.

All of the siblings soon looked to Leni out of confusion.

"The guidebook said that there was an old geezer at the park." Leni explained.

"Geyser." Hercules said.

"I hope we get to see it blow," Luna hoped. "That would be rockin'!"

"I wouldn't hold my breath," Lisa replied. "It's been inactive for years."

"So, it is like Pop-Pop." Leni concluded. 

"Now are we there yet?!" Lana asked.

"Please stop asking that." Hercules begged.

"Well, Hops is asking, not me!" Lana replied as she held out her frog best friend.

"This seat-belt is wrinkling my dress!" Lola struggled.

"Uh, how's about we play a game?" Zoe suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Rita approved. 

"How about football?" Lynn suggested before throwing her ball. "I'll be the QB! Hike!"

"No, wait!" Zoe tried to stop her.

It was too late, Lynn threw the football. The car nearly flew off the road which made everyone scream and panic.

"How about something less dangerous?" Hercules asked.

"I have a new deck of fortune telling cards," Lucy suggested as she shuffled her cards. "I could give everybody readings."

"Don't you mean we could give everyone readings?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, you can help," Lucy accepted. "After you helped Lincoln and Rocky Bear's brother, you inspired me."

"Cool." Zoe smiled.

All the siblings wanted their fortunes told.

"Lori, you will go on a long trip." Lucy predicted.

"Ooh, maybe Bobby's taking me to Italy," Lori swooned. "He is working at that pizza place."

"You'll find out what that reading means during this trip." Zoe said.

"Lola, the universe will open doors for you." Lucy predicted.

"Ha!" Lola huffed. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Hercules, your love will be tested." Lucy predicted.

"That sounds a little confusing." Hercules said.

"Luan, you will soon be blown away." Lucy predicted. 

"How fortunate!" Luan joked which made both her and her father laugh.

"Oh, brother." Zoe groaned.

Lynn threw her football at Luan in response.

"Oh, poppycock," Lisa scoffed in disbelief. "Could these predictions be anymore non-specific?"

"Oh, really?" Zoe smirked. 

"Lisa, you will make an amazing scientific discovery before entering the park today," Lucy predicted. "Is that specific enough for you?"

"Specific, yes, plausible, no," Lisa huffed. "As a woman of science, I cannot take any of this seriously."

"Of course you can't." Zoe groaned.

"Never mind her," Lucy replied as she gave more predictions. "Lynn, your patience will be tested, Leni, you will fall in love, Lana, you will become filthy rich, Luna will be double rewarded..."

"What about me?" Lincoln smiled.

"Last but not least: Lincoln," Lucy said before gasping nervously and changed the subject. "So, uh, who wants to play football?" 

"Lucy, come on, tell me!" Lincoln begged his goth sister.

"Fine... Your day at the park will end in tragedy." Lucy revealed.

"But I wouldn't let it get to you." Zoe said.

Lincoln was very nervous and it didn't help that Lynn Sr put on musical stings on the radio.

They then stopped at Ed's Gas & Snacks.

"Okay, kids, ten minutes for bathroom and snacks," Lynn Sr warned his kids and the Weather twins. "If you miss the cut-off, I can't promise I'll still be here."

"Mom and Dad are calling from the Netherworld." Hercules told Zoe as he held their crystal ball as they were about to go in while Lincoln stayed in the van.

"Say hi for me, I gotta go." Zoe said before she went to the bathroom.

Hercules nodded and answered the crystal ball. "Um, hey there."

'Hey, kiddo, you guys at the park yet?' Atlas asked.

"Not yet, we're taking a small break." Hercules informed.

'That's good.' Atlas said.

"How's it going over there?" Hercules asked with a smile.

'THEY WON'T LET ME SEE DORIS'S NEW DRESS, CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!' Penn leaned in with a small pout to his future step-nephew.

"Let me guess, it's a little annoying with the complaining?" Hercules asked.

'I think you and your sister are more mature than Penn is being right now.' Atlas said before giving a deadpan look to his old friend who was also his sister's fiance.

'Oh, uh, by the way, watch out for mermaids,' Penn warned which seemed random at first. 'I hear some of them are roaming the mortal world.'

"Oh, please, like there could be mermaids around here." Hercules scoffed as he lowered the crystal ball until he heard a humming in the distance and he looked around. "That music... It's so beautiful..." he then sounded hypnotized. He soon remembered Lucy's prediction. He tried to fight temptation, but soon followed the singing.

There was a beautiful girl his age with short light brown hair with a flower in her hair lying on top of a rock with her legs crossed as she was singing a song to lure Hercules toward her.

"I can't believe it Lucy's prediction is coming true." Hercules said as he soon covered his ears and ran inside.

The other fortunes had come true so far. Luan was blown away by the air blown by her father, Lori had tripped and fell into a pile of tires, and Lola had the door held open for her from Mr. Universe who heard the beautiful voice and was now going after the girl.

"Gotta go! Gotta go!" Lynn really needed to use the bathroom.

"Back of the line, sister!" The twin girls glared at her.

"I CAN'T WAIT THIS LONG!" Lynn cried out before she started to do jumping jacks. "Don't gotta go. Don't gotta go."

Hercules saw why as this didn't seem fair for Lynn.

"OMG! These boots are totes adorbs!" Leni gushed.

"Ha! I found a dollar in the toilet!" Lana laughed as she came out of the bathroom with a soggy dollar in her hand.

"And three more predictions have come true." Zoe smirked. 

"Make that four." Hercules said.

"What happened?" Zoe asked.

"I saw a girl in the water." Hercules replied. "I think she might be a Siren."

"You mean a mermaid?" Zoe asked.

"I heard her singing so she was a Siren." Hercules glared.

"Mermaid!" Zoe glared back.

"Siren!" Hercules snapped.

"Mermaid!" Zoe glared.

"Siren!" Hercules glared.

"Mermaid!" Zoe glared.

"Siren!" Hercules smirked as he switched it up.

"Siren!" Zoe glared.

"Mermaid!" Hercules glared.

"I say Siren and it's a Siren!" Zoe glared.

"Alright." Hercules smirked.

"Thank you." Zoe looked relieved then.

"Oh, yeah!" Luna beamed. "The vending machine gave me an extra bag of chips. The best things in life are free, bros!"

"Another prediction has come true." Zoe smirked.

Lincoln was becoming more and more nervous because of this.

Soon, they were back on the road and Lincoln had on body gear to protect himself from his prediction.

"Lincoln, don't you think you're overreacting?" Hercules asked.

Lincoln muffled. Lisa then took off his gas mask.

"I'm just being sensible." Lincoln repeated himself.

"If you are worried so much, you can use me for protection." Hercules said.

"The only time he's right..." Zoe snored while lying down asleep in his lap.

"Besides, my prediction hasn't come true yet," Lisa reminded with a slight roll of her eyes.

"That's right." Lincoln smiled.


	66. Raw Deal

They were soon at the park.

"We're finally here." Zoe said.

Hercules smiled at his sisters excitement. Lincoln soon rushed out all of the girls.

"Lincoln, why are you pushing us?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, what's the rush?" Lori added. "We are literally the only people here."

"He doesn't want Lucy's prediction to come true." Hercules said. 

"Too bad, because his prediction is already coming true." Zoe replied.

"What?!" Lincoln yelped.

Lisa was on her way inside after finishing a chapter of her book only to be stopped by a giant egg that began to hatch. When it hatched, it became an owl with antlers which wowed the genius girl right away as she had never seen such a thing before.

"That's not it." Zoe said.

"An owl with antlers...?" Hercules tilted his head before he heard the singing again and groaned. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Now she is what Lucy will find out," Zoe said. "And she is also what is in your prediction."

"Lucy, I concede that your psychic predictions are uncannily accurate," Lisa told her goth sister before going off. "And now, I'm off to show this fascinating creature to the park ranger. See you later, Lincoln! Well, maybe not."

"Hercules, mind if I use you as my protection?" Lincoln gulped.

Hercules sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sure, Linc."

"Oh, thank you!" Lincoln sounded relieved.

"All right, gang," Lynn Sr told the others. "First stop is the Grand Stalactite Caverns."

"Ooh, if it's dark, me and Luce are in." Zoe said.

"Ooh, if it's dark, me and Herc are out." Lincoln muttered.

"Are you really gonna let a silly prediction ruin your fun?" Rita sighed to her son.

"Lincoln, Lucy's prediction is what you doing right now, you're letting her prediction get to you; which means if you keep doing this, then you'll ruin your experience here and where that would be a tragedy." Zoe told him.

"Yeah, right, you're just twisting the words to make me feel better," Lincoln replied. He soon saw that she was serious. "Wait, you're serious?" He then asked.

"Will you just relax and have fun, gosh darn it?!" Zoe glared. Lincoln gulped nervously and backed up anxiously. 

The crystal ball began to ring again as the Louds went into the cave together. Hercules and Zoe soon answered the crystal ball.

"Hello." They both greeted.

'Hey, which do you kids think Penn would like better for the rehearsal dinner?' Doris asked before wearing black and leather clothes and a white fair maiden dress. 'Dangerous chick or damsel in distress?'

"Hmm... Damsel in distress." Hercules said.

"I like the dangerous chick." Zoe smirked.

Doris pouted before she had an idea. "Ooh! I know!" She then used her magic to combine the two outfits which made the twins smile nervously. "It's too revealing, isn't it?" She asked.

The Weather twins nodded to their aunt.

"Here, lemme help you." Nicole told her sister-in-law.

"Thanks, Nicole, anyway, you kids have a fun time." Doris said.

The two women then signed off as Hercules and Zoe sighed in relief.

Hercules soon heard the siren's song again. "STOP IT!" he then cried out as he had a hard time ignoring it.

"Your love for Lynn is being tested." Zoe said.

"I know, that song is so beautiful, but I love Lynn..." Hercules pouted.

"Looks like Lynn is about to make it easy for you." Zoe said as Lynn stormed over to the girl that was singing.

The girl kept on singing, but then stopped.

"Who do you think you are?" Lynn asked.

"I'm Coralila," The girl replied with a sultry smirk. "Don't you like my song?"

"If you don't stop singing to my boyfriend, then I'm going to give you a knuckle sandwich!" Lynn glared.

"You wouldn't dare." Coralila glared back.

Lynn cracked her knuckles and punched her right in the face, knocking her off the rock and into the water and her legs glowed, becoming a mermaid tail fin before she soon panted out of anger. 

"Lynn..." Hercules blinked.

"Sorry, I had to, she was gettin' to ya." Lynn defended.

"That was awesome!" Hercules smiled to her.

Lynn smiled back at him.

"I can't believe this!" Lisa's voice called out. "Another scientific discovery!"

Lynn and Hercules's eyes widened as they turned over to where Lisa was standing. And where she got help from the park ranger to help her show the.....Mermaid to the world. Lisa took out a net and carried Coralila out of the water.

"Serves you right, sweetheart!" Lynn glared at the little mermaid.

"Lynn, you realize that if she is revealed to the world as a mermaid, then everyone will go out hunting for mermaids now!" Zoe told her.

"That's a bad thing?" Lynn asked.

The crystal ball then rang again.

"Uncle Penn, before you say anything--" Hercules smiled nervously.

"No, no, no, NO, Mr. Weather!" Penn glared. "I expect you to CRY!"

"Now, just calm down, buddy." Atlas said.

"Not only did a mermaid get loose, BUT YOU ALLOWED A MORTAL TO FIND IT!" Penn glared. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"

"We didn't mean for it to happen; she just kept following me!" Hercules told him.

"That's no excuse!" Penn glared. "I should turn you and your sister both into slugs right now!"

"NOW JUST HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Atlas towered over the bigger man. "You may be stronger and taller than me, BUT THESE ARE MY KIDS AND THEY DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Okay, okay." Penn said.

"Kids, you gotta get that mermaid out of there, you know how strict the magical world's rules can be." Atlas warned Lynn and his twin children.

"We know." Lynn said.

"Please do hurry." Atlas begged.

"Or am I gonna have visits from my kitty cat niece and nephew?" Penn smirked as he took out collars as a threat. "You have one hour."

"Yes, sir." The Weather twins said.

"Meeting over!" Penn said before hanging up.

"Man, who put a bee in his boxers?" Lynn scoffed.

"This is serious." Zoe said.

"So am I," Lynn replied with a shrug. "What is that guy's problem? He's so bossy, big and loud!"

"He's the Head of the Witches Council and which means he has lots of responsibilities." Hercules said.

"Oh..." Lynn said then. "Did I say a pain?"

"Don't worry, if he does anything to you, he has to go through me." Hercules soothed his girlfriend.

Lisa brought the 'dowl' and the unconscious mermaid into the ranger station.

"Lisa, wait!" Lynn called out.

"Not now, Lynn, I have a scientific discovery to dissect." Lisa replied.

"Lisa! You can't do that!" Lynn called out.

Lisa ignored her protests and brought in her discoveries. "I call this one, the dowl." she then showed the owl with deer antlers.

"Remarkable," The ranger smiled to the genius four-year-old. "I'll arrange a press conference immediately. Lucky for us, I always carry bunting."

"What do we do?" Lynn whispered to the Weather twins. 

"We'll have to find a way to distract them." Zoe whispered back.

"Hmm... How can we distract Lisa? She's no regular four-year-old..." Hercules paused to think.

"Don't you two know a time freeze spell?" Lynn asked.

"Zozo, that's it!" Hercules said. 

"But I don't know the spell like you do." Zoe pouted as she doubted herself as a real witch.

"Zoe, we can do this." Hercules said.

"But you're better at magic than I am even without Portia and Agatha," Zoe turned away with a pout. "I'm gonna let The Council turn me into a cat."

"No way, Zoe; I believe we can do it," Hercules said as he held her hands. "We just have to say the spell correctly, now just repeat after me."

"Fine..." Zoe sighed.

"Time stand still, I order you." Hercules began.

"Time stand still, I order you." Zoe copied.

"No minutes pass until I'm through doing what I do to you." 

"No minutes pass until I'm through doing what I do to you." 

"Time stand still, I order you!" Hercules finished.

"Time stand still, I order you!" Zoe also finished.

Everything around them soon stood still.

"Congratulations, Zoe, you did the spell." Hercules smiled to his twin sister.

Zoe smiled back. They then came into the ranger's station to get rid of the mermaid who attempted to flirt with and crush on Hercules and where they did it successfully. Zoe carried the mermaid over her shoulder and went to the waters with Hercules, mostly because also if they hadn't, the mermaid would die from the lack of water. And where they soon got her in the water and where they soon recited the unfreeze time spell.

Coralila blinked and looked up to Lynn and the Weather twins.

"Just so you know, if you ever come between me and Hercules again, I'll make sure this kills you," Lynn glared as she showed her fist again which made the young mermaid flinch only to make the athlete girl punch her in the arm twice. "Two for flinching!"

"I promise I won't do it again." Coralila said.

"You better not." Lynn glared as she then backed away with Hercules and Zoe.

Coralila breathed in relief and then went back under the sea.

"And now for Lisa to see she has just lost one of her scientific discoveries." Zoe said.

Lisa soon screamed and panicked about the missing mermaid, but the ranger told her that meeting the 'dowl' was good enough and where Lisa soon started to calm down. 

"Well, that went better than I expected," Lynn replied. "I haven't heard her that frustrated since they were learning how to make the color purple in her Kindergarten class."

They were all soon at the Dowl meeting.

"Members of the press, I have made a discovery that will forever alter our understanding of the animal kingdom," Lisa announced as she stood behind a podium before revealing the owl with deer antlers. "I give you... The Dowl! Or Loudicus Lisa, if you prefer."

The press soon started to take pictures of the animal.

"As you can see, the antlers of the Dowl are--" Lisa said until the bird shook itself and the antlers fell off and she picked them up. "Made in China?"

The ranger did a spit take and looked anxious now. "Excuse me. I just remembered I, uh... Left the iron on in the ranger station. Forest fires are no joke."

Hercules kept the ranger from going anywhere.

"Hold it right there, bub!" Lisa glared at the park ranger. "What gives?"

"Okay," The park ranger gave in. "I concocted the whole thing. I bought the antlers at a yard sale and glued them on the owl."

"You think science is some sort of joke?" Hercules glared as he gripped the ranger's shirt collar.

Lisa looked very unhappy with the park ranger.

"No, it's just that ever since the geyser stopped erupting, no one comes to the park anymore," The park ranger sighed as he confessed. "I thought a little publicity would bring people back."

"Lisa, you know what to do." Hercules said.

Lisa sighed as she came back to the podium. "My apologies to you all. Obviously, the Dowl is a fake."

This caused everyone to go 'Aww'.

"A fake?" Lincoln gasped. "So Lucy's prediction for you wasn't true!"

"That is a logical conclusion." Lisa replied.

"You could say that." Zoe shrugged.

"Which means mine wasn't true either!" Lincoln then said.

"Second, a logical conclusion." Lisa then said.

"I ruined my whole day for no reason," Lincoln pouted. "Zoe was right."

"Told you." Zoe said.

"Thrice a logical conclusion." Lisa concluded.

"Okay, kids, you have five minutes to get in the car," Lynn Sr said as it was time to go home. "And if you miss the cut-off, no guarantees."

"If he tries to leave, I'll stop the car." Hercules whispered.

"Thanks..." Lincoln sighed as he felt pretty miserable from this trip.

They soon heard something.

"Did you hear that?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah..." Lincoln nodded.

They came to the source of the sound only to hear that the geyser was erupting again after all these years.

"Wow." Zoe smiled.

"It's beautiful..." Hercules felt awestruck.

"Yeah." Lincoln smiled.

The van's horn honked. Hercules ran for the van and made it stop before it could drive off without them.

"He really was gonna leave me behind," Lincoln commented. "Sheesh, I always thought that was an empty threat."

"Let's quickly get in the van." Zoe said.

They then did just that and everyone else was asleep due to the big day they had together.

"Guys! Guys! You won't believe what happened! We just saw the geyser go off!" Lincoln beamed.

"Ugh... Lincoln, you just told me Pop-Pop wasn't gonna be here." Leni groaned.

"Oh, brother." Zoe groaned.

Lincoln just sighed as he got in the car with Hercules and Zoe as this ended up being the best day ever. The van then drove off back to the Loud/Weather House after another family adventure and where they would be back in time to help with the wedding.


	67. Wedding Day

"Can you guys have a mortal wedding?" Hercules asked his aunt and future uncle. "I really want Lincoln and his sisters to see this, they're family now too!"

"I suppose we could have a mortal wedding." Penn said.

"Yes!" Hercules cheered.

"He just wants to go on a date with Lynn because if we did it here, you'd turn her into a grasshopper." Zoe smirked.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." Penn said.

Hercules blushed shyly. "So, a mortal wedding?"

"It's all right with me..." Penn put his arm around the two teens. "Just think, kids, your new uncle is going to be the most powerful man in the universe!"

"Yeah, we know." Hercules smiled.

"Does that mean you can change some rules?" Zoe asked.

"I can't change the fact that if you kiss James he'll turn into a frog, but if you pass the test like your brother, you have nothing to worry about." Penn told her.

"That's good to know." Zoe said.

"I'll see what I can do though." Penn ruffled up her hair.

Later that day, Penn was now going to be able to spend time with Atlas and Hercules while Doris was with Nicole and Zoe.

"I'm getting married..." Penn said as he held his stomach. "I feel funny."

"You're feeling nervous." Atlas said.

"Yeah, I got butterflies in my stomach." Penn nodded before hiccuping up a butterfly that flew out of his mouth.

"You actually had butterflies in your stomach." Hercules said to Penn.

"Maybe doing some wrestling will help calm me down." Penn said.

"Good idea, let's wrestle." Hercules agreed.

"YAGH!" Penn lunged out and pinned down Atlas.

"You're supposed to warn me, buddy!" Atlas replied.

"Yeah, that's not my style." Penn smirked.

Atlas growled up at him.

Hercules then tackled Penn on his back. "Surprise Attack!"

Penn smirked as that didn't seem to knock him off. "You need more weights to help you get stronger if you want to try and beat me, kiddo." He said as he roughly ruffled Hercules's hair.

"Dang it..." Hercules pouted as he got off his back. "Lynn taught me that move too."

"Yeah, well, to beat me you'd have to get stronger and possibly get as strong as your dad." Penn smirked before he felt himself being lifted up by Atlas with ease now.

"Okay, now I'm angry." Atlas smirked.

"If you're angry, then how come you're making that face when you tried to win Nicole's heart?" Penn teased.

Atlas soon held Penn up with one hand and which made the strong warlock scared now. Hercules smirked with his father about this.

"Okay, okay, mind putting me back on the ground?" Penn smiled nervously.

"Hmm..." Atlas hummed while sticking his tongue out. "Are you--"

"Yes, yes, I'll take good care of your sister." Penn put his right hand up. "I promise."

"Good, just wanted to make sure." Atlas smirked before letting go of Penn, causing him to crash to the ground.

Penn yelped and stuck his tongue out before taking out a white cloth and waving it. "Oh, God, the humanity, woe is me!"

"So, does that mean you give up?" Atlas smirked.

"Fine..." Penn pouted as he put his hand over his head. "Don't let the other witches and warlocks know about this or else they'll use my Wheel of Misfortune against me."

"We won't." Hercules said.

"Thanks, boys..." Penn smiled before he smirked and made Hercules trip by moving his legs slightly.

Hercules yelped and fell on top of the bigger warlock.

Penn smirked and put Hercules into an affectionate bear hug. "You're all mine~"

"Good to know." Hercules said.

Penn smirked as he hugged Hercules.

"Let me go please?" Hercules begged.

"Sure thing, my darling nephew." Penn soon sat up and let him go.

"Thanks." Hercules said.

"I wonder how the gals are doing?" Penn smiled as he then decided to lift some weights before hiccuping up another butterfly. "Oops..."

"I'm sure they're fine." Atlas said as he lifted up bigger weights.

Penn kept hiccuping up butterflies.

Hercules took the weight. "Penn, hold your breath!"

Penn then gasped and held his breath before turning red and sweating anxiously.

"Now breathe." Atlas said.

Penn then breathed out which made a bunch of butterflies shoot out of his mouth and end up on Hercules's face.

"Sure, why not?" Hercules groaned.

Penn smiled sheepishly to him. "I guess it's better than Bat Breath."

"Yeah." Hercules groaned.

Penn hiccuped more and pouted as the butterflies were making him quite miserable.

Meanwhile with Nicole, Zoe, and Doris...

"It's so nice to spend some time with you again, Nicky." Doris smiled to Nicole.

"Same with you, Dori." Nicole smiled back.

Zoe gently kicked her legs under the table as they waited for a sweet dessert to share together and where it soon arrived.

"Chocolate for the ladies." The server told them.

The women grinned and began to eat all the chocolate and where the server got to safety. 

"More." The girls then said.

"Uh, already?" The server asked nervously. "Okay..." he then gave them another chocolate bowl. 

And they soon started to eat the second chocolate bowl.

"More!" they then said.

The server smiled nervously. "As you wish." He said nervously.

The girls kept demanding more and more chocolate until...

"That's it, we don't have any more chocolate!" the server cried out to them. "You ladies cleared us out!" 

This caused the women to smile sheepishly. Doris paid the bill and they decided to leave.

"Phew..." The server groaned as he had a lot of chocolate bowls to clean. 

"That was delicious." Zoe smiled.

"Sometimes it's good to just pig out once in a while." Doris agreed with her niece.

"Could've used some strawberries, but yeah." Nicole even nodded. 

"I just know the wedding's going to be so romantic." Zoe smiled.

"Oh, Zozo, it's so good to see you in such a good mood!" Nicole beamed to her daughter's excitement. 

"I just hope I get to wear black." Zoe said.

"If you would like, dear." Doris decided so her niece would be comfortable.

"Yes, please." Zoe begged.

"Then you may, your friend Lucy too." Doris nodded.

"She would love that." Zoe smirked. 

"I had a feeling she might." Doris said.

They soon came back to the guys and there were butterflies all over the place.

"He's been like this all day, I can't even imagine what the wedding day will be like." Atlas told his wife about Penn's condition. 

"He must be really nervous." Nicole said.

"I haven't seen a groom this nervous before." Atlas nodded to his wife. 

"Why is he so nervous?" Zoe asked.

Nicole hid a smirk to Atlas about their own wedding, then looked to Zoe. "He's probably just jumpy because he's finally going to win Doris." 

"That must be it." Zoe said.

"Your father got cold feet on our wedding eve." Nicole teased.

"Really?" Hercules and Zoe asked.

"Yeah, he couldn't walk anywhere, so we had to do the service in his bedroom." Nicole laughed in memory. 

This caused for the Weather twins to laugh. Atlas blushed slightly while rubbing his arm. Penn laughed a bit with them before hiccuping up another butterfly, but it wasn't as bad as before. 

"That looked like it worked." Hercules said.

Penn smiled to the family he was going to be apart of soon. 

The next day soon arrived. The Louds were getting ready for the wedding they were invited to.

"Okay, Lily, you're all set in your dress." Rita smiled to her baby girl.

"Poo Poo!" Lily giggled before making a mess in her diaper. 

"Lily..." Rita sighed.

Lily giggled innocently. Rita sighed as she then decided to change Lily's diaper.

"Ugh, why do I have to wear a dress to Hercules and Zoe's aunt's wedding?!" Lana complained. "She doesn't even know us!" 

"Because we're like family to her." Lola said.

"This dress is giving me a wedgie!" Lana groaned before she looked out the window to see a mud puddle and she ran out to it and was about to jump in it until she was caught in a net.

"Sorry, kiddo, but no messing up your dress." Lynn Sr scolded. 

"Dang it." Lana pouted. 

After hours of getting ready, everyone was ready. The Louds came into Vanzilla to make it to the church and where there didn't seem to be any traffic. 

"I'm literally so excited for this." Lori beamed. 

"Same here." Leni smiled.

"This looks like a battle between of 'Rice and Men'!" Luan punned about the rice thrown to the newlyweds and laughed with Lynn Sr while everyone else groaned. 

"Are we there yet?" Lana asked.

"Lana, what have I told you about asking that?" Lynn Sr asked back as their last road trip was not that long ago. 

"Oh, right." Lana said.

Luckily this trip didn't take as long as Grand Venture Park. Lisa sighed as she felt forced and would rather be studying. 

"This will be better than studying, Lisa." Rita assured her second to youngest daughter.

"Hmph!" Lisa folded her arms.

They soon pulled up to the church and filed out. Lynn adjusted the corsage on her dress so she could make a good impression on the Weather relatives. 

"You look perfect, Lynn." Rita smiled at her sport loving daughter.

"Thanks, Mom, I hope Hercules and Zoe's family likes me." Lynn smiled back. 

"Of course they will." Rita told her.

Lynn beamed as she really felt like being girly today of all days. A butterfly soon flew out the window which meant that Penn was nervous again as they all came in to take their seats. 

Atlas was with Penn to help him calm down. Penn gulped down a butterfly that was about to escape his throat.

"Yuck..." Atlas winced. "Poor butterfly." 

"I need help calming down." Penn said.

"Penn, it's going to be okay, marrying my sister isn't gonna be the end of the world..." Atlas rolled his eyes slightly. 

"I know, I know." Penn said, trying to calm down.

"Hey..." Atlas smirked. "Remember when we were kids and I dared you to get my lost ball back from Medusa?"

"Dude, not cool." Penn glared. 

"Oh, come on, it was fun." Atlas said.

"I was grounded for a year and my parents made me move into the basement!" Penn snapped.

Atlas just laughed in response as that helped get his mind off of his nerves. Penn soon realized what Atlas did. Atlas smirked innocently.

"I see what you did there." Penn said.

"I didn't do anything..." Atlas smirked. "Like when I flooded Atlantis."

"You said you tripped!" Penn smirked back. 

"Did I?" Atlas smirked back.

The two then laughed together as the tone seemed to settle down and wasn't as nerve-wrecking for Penn and where he grabbed Atlas in a sleeper hold. The two glared to each other before they laughed and were having fun now.

"Well, at least that takes care of the groom," Hercules smiled to his future uncle. "I wonder how Aunt Doris is doing?" 

"Ooh, I can't believe this is happening." Doris squealed as Nicole helped her into her dress.

"Well, believe it." Nicole smiled.

"I appreciate you guys helping out." Doris beamed.

"Hey, you're Atlas's sister, you're family," Nicole told her. "I just hope you guys don't mind the Louds."

"They're like family." Doris said.

"So glad you like them too," Nicole smiled. "They really helped us out, especially for the twins. Hercules finally gets a brother and Zoe gets sisters like they've always wanted."

Doris was happy for that. Nicole and Doris then shared a hug together.

Atlas covered his eyes. "Are you girls ready?" he then asked, he was going to walk Doris down the aisle in place of their father.

"Yes." Doris and Nicole said.

"All right," Atlas then removed his hand with a smile. "Let's get going then."

Doris smiled back.

A little cousin of Hercules and Zoe was tossing flowers as she was the flower girl as Atlas walked down the aisle with his little sister. Penn began to try to keep himself calm. He was stunned by the beauty of his bride as she came down the aisle. Everyone then stood up and even the Loud family pets who were asked to come with Samson and Houdini also rose with Charles, Walt, Cliff, and Geo.

'Stay calm, stay calm.' Penn thought to himself.

Doris walked down the aisle with Atlas linking arms with her.

"You look like our mother..." Atlas smiled down to his sister.

Doris smiled back up to him. She soon came to Penn's side. This allowed everyone to then sit down. Hercules smiled as he took Lynn's hand and she smiled back to him.

"We are gathered here today to join these two into holy matrimony." The priest said.

Doris and Penn smiled to each other. The flower girl threw flowers at Lola's face.

"Hey, watch it!" Lola glared.

"You watch it, Pinky!" The flower girl glared back.

Lola soon calmed down and not let her get to her.

Lana glared at the flower girl for insulting her twin sister like that. "You're way cuter than she is."

Lola smiled to her twin sister for that. Penn licked his teeth as he looked down at Doris as she clutched her bridal bouquet, but he knew that he couldn't eat the flowers. Doris gave him a warning look about eating the flowers. Penn got the message as he stayed focus on what was going on.

"Do you, Doris, take Penn to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Doris nodded.

"And do you, Penn, take Doris as your wife?" The priest asked.

Penn sniffled as he smiled down. "I do."

Lynn Sr started to cry and Rita comforted him.

"Then I now hereby pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Penn smiled and then grabbed Doris's face and kissed her hard on the lips.

"DUDE!" Atlas's eyes widened. "Take it easy!"

"Shut up, I'm married to Venus!" Penn gasped before kissing Doris again like he had been waiting his whole life for this.

"Well, that's one way to kiss your bride." Nicole said.

Some of the little kids groaned to this, but it was a beautiful moment for the Weather family.

"Normally I'm prone to human emotions, but..." Lisa said before bawling like her father at the sight.

Rita soon gave Lisa a box of tissues. Lisa accepted them as she became unexpectedly emotional during the celebration.

It was soon the time for food. There was of course the obvious cake, as well as chicken, roast beef, vegetables, fruits served with desserts, punch for anyone under aged and special punch for anyone over 21.

"Ooh." The kids and teenagers smiled.

Everyone took their plates and sat down to eat. All of the food was delicious and where there were no leftovers. Lincoln smiled as he made himself a special sandwich.

"Uh, is that a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich?" Zoe winced.

"The one and only." Lincoln smirked as he enjoyed the sandwich.

"Yuck." Zoe said.

Lincoln ate the sandwich without a care. Even Lana seemed disgusted of the sandwich, though she was pretty grody herself and even ate crickets with her frog friend she called Hops.

After the food, it was time for the dance and then the bouquet toss. Doris's friends all jumped and clamored for the bridal bouquet after it was thrown. Once she tossed it, all the girls tried to get the flowers. Doris giggled innocently as the girls fought for the flowers and where the bouquet landed in Lynn's hands.

"What the...?" Lynn asked.

"Hey, that can't count, she's not a bridesmaid or engaged!" A woman pointed out.

"Sorry, but rules are rules," Nicole shrugged to her. "Whoever gets the flowers gets married next."

Lynn soon blushed as she still had the bouquet. Hercules smiled shyly, he didn't have too long to wait until he could legally get married to Lynn and this would be a crazy story to tell their kids someday if they had any.

The wedding was soon over. Doris and Penn rode off together to start their honeymoon and everyone wished them luck on their marriage.

"Thanks for inviting us." Luna said to Atlas and Nicole.

"Yeah, you didn't have to do that." Lori added.

"We're all family now, so why not?" Nicole smiled.

"That's right." Atlas said.

"Thanks, Aunt Nicole and Uncle Atlas!" Lola beamed.

Nicole and Atlas felt touched by the terms of endearment. "You're very welcome, Lola." they then told the little pageant queen.

"I hope that my class can get a little more mature." Lisa said.

"Kindergarten seems to be not challenging you enough." Zoe said to the genius girl.

"Yes, it's very frustrating..." Lisa groaned. "I know everything, but no one appreciates my genius, I'd like to go to med school though, so I'm going to see Principal Huggins as soon as possible."

"That's great." Hercules smiled.

Lisa smiled back as she decided to see what she could do to further her education as a genius four-year-old.


	68. Making the Grade

About a week later, everyone was back in school.

"I wonder if she got the okay." Hercules said.

"Hopefully they'll send her somewhere a bit more challenging than Kindergarten, though I wouldn't mind a nap." Zoe chuckled as they walked to school together.

"Yeah, right." Hercules said.

Zoe and Hercules laughed as they came into their school together.

A bigger boy laughed as he held Bernie into a headlock and was sitting on top of Mike and James.

Zoe glared. "HEY!"

"Hey, yourself..." The boy smirked to her as he found her attractive. 

"Get off of them!" Zoe glared.

"Yeah, or else you'll have to answer to me." Hercules added.

The bigger boy blew a raspberry in their faces and kept picking on Zoe's boyfriend and his friends.

"You asked for this, Ponytail." Hercules sneered and then tackled him down.

Bernie gasped for air and Mike and James stood up, snapping their backs slightly due to how much bigger the boy was, but it was mostly fat and not muscle. The bully soon yelped as he got tackled.

"You guys okay?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Bernie frowned. "Terry just loves getting our goats." 

"He must've been kicked out of obedience school." James whispered with a smirk.

Hercules soon tied up Terry. He then came back to his sister's boyfriend and his friends. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, just wish you could've been here when he flushed our heads down the toilets." Mike commented.

"How are you so strong?" James asked Hercules.

"It's mostly from my dad, but I work out all the time." Hercules replied.

"Cool." James smiled.

"You want some help?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah..." James looked at his arm as it was like a noodle.

"Come over after school." Hercules suggested.

The bell then rang and everyone went to their classes, since Doris was still on her honeymoon, magic classes were temporarily closed. Hercules came to his seat in his mortal class. Zoe took her own seat. Oddly enough, they were having a new student which was familiar to some.

"Attention, class," The teacher announced. "I'd like to introduce our new student: Lisa Loud."

"Huh, looks like she got the okay." Hercules smiled.

"Lisa?!" Zoe's eyes widened.

"Why don't you sit with the Weather twins?" The teacher suggested. "You all seem to know each other."

Lisa nodded and sat between Hercules and Zoe.

"What are you doing here?!" Zoe glared.

"I asked to be transferred here because Kindergarten is a complete waste of my time." Lisa replied.

"I mean what are you doing in our classroom?" Zoe asked.

"I wanted to go straight to med school, but that dunderhead in the principal's office said your school was the best he could offer." Lisa replied.

"Wow." Hercules said.

"Just don't rock the boat, okay?" Zoe asked her.

"Okay, class, you should have read up to chapter 12 of your AP world history books," The teacher told the students. "Lisa, since you're new, I don't expect you to have--"

"Done," Lisa replied. "Interesting read, if a bit light on indigenous cultures."

"Oh, boy." Zoe groaned quietly.

"Wow! If a former kindergartner can read the whole back this quickly, I expect all of you to do the same. By tomorrow." The teacher replied which made the students all groan.

"If you want us to retain the information, I suggest a pop quiz." Lisa suggested.

"Agreed!" The teacher then nodded.

The other students then glared in Hercules, Zoe, and Lisa's direction.

"Lisa, please stop." Hercules begged quietly.

"Stop what, my genius?" Lisa asked.

"Do you not notice the glares?" Zoe asked.

Lisa just shrugged them off and ignored them. Hercules and Zoe soon sighed as they knew this wouldn't stop.

"Okay, class, time to present your robotics projects," The teacher said. "Lisa, it's okay if you wanna sit this out--"

"Give me a moment," Lisa said before she ran off and came back with a robot she made. "Say hello to Todd. He's fluent in over 600 languages."

"Oh, why?" Zoe groaned.

'HOLA. BONJOUR. GUTEN TAG. GOODBYE.' The robot greeted before destroying the other projects with his lasers.

"Oh, and he destroys anything inferior to him." Lisa then told the others.

There seemed to be one robot that wasn't destroyed by Todd, it looked strong enough to take a million armies.

"Dance, you fool, DANCE!" James glared in his angry video game player face as he controlled his robot with his joystick he borrowed from one of his many video games. "I couldn't have made this bad boy without help from Hercules."

"I love it when he gets pouty like that." Zoe giggled to James's angry face.

"Impressive." Lisa said.

James laughed at Lisa as he was able to handle her robot.

It was then time for lunch.

"Maybe we'll get to eat in peace." Zoe said.

James, Mike, and Bernie looked to Zoe and scooted away from her.

"You can't be serious," Zoe groaned. "Listen, Lisa isn't even here."

"Sorry, but you know the social food chain," Bernie said to her. "You and Hercules are even less popular than me!"

"What?! Because of Lisa?!" Zoe asked.

The boys then began to ignore her.

"Don't worry, Babe, I'll stay with ya." Terry came behind Zoe and put his arm around her.

"HERCULES!" Zoe cried out for her twin brother.

Hercules soon grabbed aTerry and dragged him away as Zoe stormed over to Lisa

"I think we just made a bad decision..."James gulped as he saw how angry Zoe was and saw where she was stomping to.

"Dude, you better run." Mike laughed at James's misfortune.

"THIS WAS ALL YOUR IDEA!" James reminded him.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that." Mike smirked.

"Yeah, but--" James started.

"LISA!!!" Zoe glared.

"Yes?" Lisa replied as she came over next to to the perky goth.

"Thanks to you, me and Hercules can't eat with our friends!" Zoe glared.

"What did I do?" Lisa asked.

"Everyone hates us now!" Zoe glared. "My boyfriend acts like I don't exist and his friends are jerks!"

"I didn't mean for that to happen." Lisa said.

"Maybe you should dumb yourself down a little." Zoe suggested.

"Hmm... I shall do so." Lisa replied.

"Good." Zoe nodded firmly and then walked away.

After school, Lisa soon went to her room.

"Don't you think you were a little too hard on Lisa?" Hercules asked.

"I don't care, she deserves it for humiliating me." Zoe growled.

"But she's just being herself." Hercules said.

"I don't care..." Zoe replied.

"This is gonna backfire somehow, you know." Hercules told her.

Zoe turned firmly. "I... Don't... CAAARE."

"Okay, okay." Hercules said.

Zoe soon went off to her, Lynn, and Lucy's room to be alone. Hercules sighed as he went to his and Lincoln's room to do his work-outs since his homework was already done.

"Shall we do our training?" Lincoln asked Hercules.

"Sure, if you'd like." Hercules smiled to Lincoln.

"Awesome!" Lincoln smiled back.

Hercules smiled back as he then began to train Lincoln so he would be in much better shape and where the training began to show that it was helping as Lincoln was soon growing muscles. Hercules smiled as he tested Lincoln who was getting much faster and stronger than before.

"Alright, Lincoln, it's time to test your strength." Hercules said.

Lincoln gulped as he took a deep breath. "I'm ready, Herc."

"Alright then, let's go with something I was able to lift when I was your age." Hercules said.

"You make me feel like a little kid when you say that." Lincoln pouted.

"Sorry, Lincoln, but you are younger than me." Hercules replied before he took out a simple anvil.

"Whoa! You were able to lift a anvil when you were my age?" Lincoln asked out of surprise.

"Eh, yeah, but it's okay, this one's just 20 pounds," Hercules said before chuckling in memory. "Of course, when I was real little, that was a different story..."

Flashback to Hercules and Zoe as babies. Zoe was babbling while Hercules crawled on the floor and then lifted a heavy box on his back and crawled away with it. 

Hercules sighed in memory as the flashback then ended from there. "A bit of advice, lift with your knees, not your back."

Lincoln nodded as he soon lifted up the anvil with one hand to see if he could do it. Hercules waited for the results. Lincoln grunted and groaned, but soon enough, he was able to hold the anvil and where he was able to lift it up with one finger. Hercules smiled proudly to this and jotted it down to mark down Lincoln's progress since they first started.

"Cool!" Lincoln smiled.

"See? Exercise is good for you." Hercules smiled back.

"It sure is." Lincoln smiled as he was able to crush the anvil in his hands.

'Just like what I used to do at his age.' Hercules thought to himself.


	69. Average Lisa

The next day in school...

"YOU MORON!" Zoe yelled as she sat on top of Mike and bounced a hacky sack on his head. "How dare you ignore me! You're just a jerky jerk face!"

"Well, until Lisa changes to being a normal kid; that's what I'm going to do." Mike said.

"You're dead!" Zoe grabbed onto his neck.

Mike coughed and gagged.

"Greetings, classmates!" Lisa appeared, but she seemed different somehow. "It's me, Lisa!"

"Lisa? I hardly recognized you." Zoe said.

"Thank you," Lisa replied. "I created an algorithm based on the traits of typical high school students and reinvented myself accordingly."

"And as for your glasses?" Zoe asked as Hercules entered.

"Pshaw, I took care of that." Lisa scoffed.

"You gave yourself laser eye surgery?" Zoe asked.

"Physical appearance was the easy part," Lisa said as she put a collar around her neck. "Acting average is a far greater challenge, so I invented this baby to keep me honest."

"What's it called?" Hercules asked.

"Just a simple shock collar, but if I say something intelligent, it'll electrocute me." Lisa replied.

"What?!" Zoe yelped.

"I did it for you, Zoe." Lisa shrugged innocently.

"Mind if Herc does a little tweak into it so it doesn't shock you?" Zoe asked.

"I'm doing this for you, Zoe, so I don't mind my sacrifice." Lisa replied.

Hercules soon began to tinker with the collar.

"Hey!" Lisa pouted.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Hercules told her.

After doing some tinkering, Hercules was finished.

"That shouldn't hurt as bad." Hercules smiled to Lisa.

"Try saying something scientific?" Zoe suggested to Lisa.

Lisa winced at first before giving it a try. "E=MC2." She was soon sprayed in the face like a cat/dog.

"That should do better than a shock." Zoe said then.

"Time for a pop quiz, everyone." The teacher decided.

"POP QUIZZES STINK!" Lisa yelled out.

"Totally!" Zoe agreed.

Lisa then summoned her robot who then destroyed the pop quizzes. "I reprogrammed Todd to be average, too."

This made all of the students then cheer for her. This seemed to make Zoe smile.

It was then time for lunch and nearly everybody wanted to sit with Lisa.

"Looks like everyone likes the new Lisa now." Hercules said.

"There's no way this could backfire." Zoe added.

After school, Lisa appeared to be getting rid of her stuff as she wasn't a child genius anymore.

"You were saying?" Hercules asked Zoe.

"It's probably just a phase..." Zoe shrugged.

"Lisa, what's going on?" Hercules asked.

"Meh, just getting rid of all this stupid old science stuff." Lisa replied.

"What?!" Hercules asked out of shock.

"You don't have to go that far." Zoe smiled nervously.

"Oh, I do, guys, you have opened my surgically-corrected eyes," Lisa replied. "Being part of the gang is way more fun than being smart. Say hello to the new Lisa Loud! Street name: L-Dawg!" She then put posters of a certain boy band all over her walls. "Have you heard of Boyz Will Be Boyz? They're not quite Stravinsky, but--" she then got squirted again which made her flinch. "Gah! I mean, they're so cute!"

"This is backfiring." Hercules said.

"Dude, you gotta help me cram for my test tomorrow." Luna rushed over to Lisa.

"Sorry, I'm out of the tutoring game." Lisa replied.

"Bogus! Since when?" Luna pouted.

"Since Hercules and Zoe showed me the joys of being average." Lisa told her.

"We should run." Zoe gulped.

Luna growled at the Weather twins like she was going to kill them.

Later that night, it was time for dinner, but it was rather disgusting which made nearly everyone gag and spit it out.

"It's not my fault!" Lynn Sr told his family. "The recipe is in metric, and Lisa usually helps me with the conversions."

Hercules soon hid under the table.

"Thanks to Hercules and Zoe, I'm out of the conversion game, except for converting beans to methane." Lisa said before she farted loudly which made the table bounce.

"Oh, sick!" Hercules groaned as he ran out from under the table in extreme disgust.

The Loud siblings glared at Zoe. 

The next day, the kids are riding in Vanzilla when they hear a radio contest.

'I've got free passes to the Royal Woods Day Spa for the first caller who can name all three classifications of rocks!' The radio announced.

"EEK!" Lola squealed as she called the radio station and held out the phone to her genius sister. "LISA, TELL HIM THE ANSWER!"

"Hard rock, soft rock, and indie." Lisa smirked.

This caused the Weather twins to go face-palm.

"What? Thanks to Hercules and Zoe, I'm out of the geology game." Lisa defended.

Hercules and Zoe were then kicked out of the van and it drove off without them.

"That does it!" Hercules glared. "I am going to change her back!"

The next day at school, Lisa began to act like the Fonz from the series Happy Days.

"Oh, Lisa!" Ms. Shrinvas told her bright ex-student. "Thank goodness you're here! We need the antidote you were working on."

"Sorry, Ms. S, I'm out of the disease control game," Lisa replied before walking off. "My older friends here showed me how lame and annoying it is to be an egghead. And I am outta here!"

"Don't worry, ma'am, I can fix this." Hercules told the Kindergarten teacher.

"Oh, thank you." Ms. Shrinvas sighed.

Hercules nodded and then went after Lisa to get her back to normal as the little kids suffered from strep throat and where he soon stopped Lisa from going anywhere. "Lisa, you are going back to your normal, genius self." he then said assertively and looked ready for anything.

"What? Why?" Lisa asked.

"I'm glad you're making friends, but your family needs your genius!" Hercules told her. "You can cut loose once in a while, but don't let your intelligence be a crutch to your social skills."

"You really think so?" Lisa asked.

"Trust me," Hercules soothed like a surrogate big brother. "Dad always told us 'If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything'."

"Thanks, Herc." Lisa smiled.

"Sure thing, Lees." Hercules smiled back.

The two then shared a hug together.


	70. Patching Things Up

With that, things were going to be back to normal and soon enough, it was Bluebell Scout season and Nicole had Zoe do something for her which would mean a lot to her.

"You want me to do WHAT?!" Zoe asked her mother.

"Be a Bluebell Scout big sister, the girls would appreciate it," Nicole smiled to her daughter. "Besides, you were one too when you were six."

"Yeah, cuz you made me!" Zoe scoffed to her mother.

"Please, Zoe." Nicole begged.

Zoe groaned and sighed to her mother. "Fine..."

Nicole grinned and then hugged Zoe. "Oh, thank you, honey! Lola and Lana will really appreciate this while they audition to become Bluebell Scouts themselves."

"This might be a challenge for them then." Zoe said.

Nicole only ruffled up her daughter's hair and squealed. "Oh, look, your old Bluebell uniform!"

"MOOOOOOMM!!!" Zoe yelped before she was forced into the outfit.

After a while, she was soon in her Bluebell uniform. Hercules cupped his mouth.

"Open your mouth and I open your rib cage." Zoe threatened.

Hercules soon went silent. Zoe then went off against her will with Lola and Lana following behind as they were excited to become Bluebell Scouts.

"I so hate Mom for making me do this." Zoe whispered to herself.

Hercules waved as he was going to spend some time with Atlas today. Zoe soon went to Camp Bluebell with the Loud twins. She had a feeling that Lincoln and Clyde would try to get the Bluebell cookies.

"Who's ready to become a Bluebell?!" The Scout Leader smiled to the little girls. "Now, to help you all, we have a Bluebell Big Sister volunteer when she was your age, please welcome Zoe Weather!"

Zoe smiled crookedily and waved nervously to the six-year-old girls. Lola and Lana smiled up to her.

"Now if you wanna wear the periwinkle sash, you'll need to earn five different patches today." The Scout Leader told the girls as Zoe displayed the badge sash for the girls to see.

"Ooh." The girls smiled.

"Only five? Oh, we got this!" Lola smirked before bumping fists with Lana.

"Yeah, we do." Lana smirked back.

"First up, we have the Wilderness Protection patch." The Scout Leader began as she showed the badge. 

"To earn it, we're gonna hike up in the Friendship Trail and pick up all the icky sticky litter we find." Zoe added.

"We have to pick up trash?!" The Loud twins both asked from two different reactions.

Lana began to do her part before sniffing at a delicious odor. "Mm... Spicy Italian."

'I was right this will be a challenge for one of them.' Zoe thought to herself.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Lola whimpered before screaming and running away from the trash.

Zoe sighed at this as she supervised the other girls as they collected trash for their badges.

Once the girls were finished, they came back for their badges.

"All right, rubbish wranglers, let's see how we did." The Scout Leader smiled to the girls.

"Great pile, Lana!" Zoe approved of Lana's large trash pile.

Lana was soon given her badge.

"That's trash-tastic, Lana!" The Scout Leader beamed as she awarded the first badge. "Now, how about your sister?"

Lola was in a hazmat suit holding a soda can by a stick, still stagger.

"Wow...." Zoe said.

"Ooh," The Scout Leader frowned to Lola. "I don't think you got this one, honey."

This caused for Lola to get sad.

"But I'm sure you'll get the next one." Zoe assured her.

They then walked off as Lincoln and Clyde tried to get some Bluebell Scout cookies. Zoe had a feeling they were there as she unleashed some angry bees with help from her magic that she used without anyone looking. She then walked away innocently from the meddling eleven-year-old boys.

"To earn the Car Care patch, you must change a tire on the Bluebell bus." The Scout Leader told the girls.

"Oh, this won't end well for Lola." Zoe groaned.

"Oh, oh! Me first!" Lana beamed as she wanted to be a handyman when she grew up before she changed all the tires, tuned up the engine, and then started up the bus. "Might wanna get that fan belt checked."

"Impressive." Zoe smiled.

"Now aren't you just the cutest little grease monkey!" The Scout Leader beamed to Lana before giving her a badge. "Okay, Lola, let's see how you change a tire."

"My auto club," Lana handed a card to the adult woman. "Ask for Darcy, she is terrific."

This caused Zoe to go face-palm.

"Come on, Lols, you gotta up your game if we're gonna be Bluebells together," Lana encouraged before slapping Lola's back. "You got this, girl."

"OW!!!!" Lola yelled out in pain.

Zoe winced from that.

"To earn the Rod and Reel patch, you must catch a fish," The Scout Leader said before pulling out a bucket full of worms. "Everybody grab a squiggly wiggly worm!"

"And don't eat them." Zoe warned Lana, knowing how she could be sometimes.

"Fine." Lana pouted.

Zoe soon saw Lincoln and Clyde again and decide to punish them again as she knew which Loud twin would puke at the site of the other eating worms and soon smirked. Poor Lola was throwing up from sickness and disgust.

"Poor Lola..." Zoe frowned to the pageant queen Loud twin.

And where she threw up in a bag that Lincoln and Clyde thought where the cookies were.

"You okay, Lola?" Zoe soothed the girl before stroking her back to soothe her.

"I-I think so..." Lola gulped after she stopped puking.

"That's good, now, come on, let's get to the next badge." Zoe said.

Lola nodded as she then walked with Zoe and where she soon secretly smirked as she knew Lincoln would look in the bag.

"What happened?" Clyde asked Lincoln. "No cookies?"

"Oh, there were cookies," Lincoln gagged. "But not the kind you eat, the kind you toss."

The next badge was going to revealed.

"Now, for the Primitive Survival patch," The Scout Leader told the girls. "To earn it, you must dig a latrine."

"That sounds French," Lola commented before looking to her tomboy twin sister. "A latrine, what is this?"

"It's a hole you poop in!" Lana grinned.

"And Lola screams in 3, 2, 1." Zoe cued before covering her ears.

Lola then screamed so loud that it scared the birds away.

"Lola, the day's half over and you don't have any patches yet," Lana told her sister. "If you don't start trying harder, we're not gonna be Bluebells together."

"I am trying!" Lola replied, trying to hide her anger. "I just didn't know we'd have to do all this gross... Poop and worm stuff!"

"Don't worry, the next one will be easy for you, Lola." Zoe said.

"You think so?" Lola asked. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise." Zoe winked as she knew this next badge would be perfect for her.

"Ooh." Lola smiled.

"See? It's not so bad." Lana smiled to Lola as she are the sandwich she found.

And which made Lola sick. "Yeah, for you, the girl who eats trash hoagies."

Lana belched after her sandwich. "You know, sometimes you just gotta step out of your comfort zone."

"I'm already out of my comfort zone!" Lola replied. "I am eating without a tablecloth!"

"Oh, brother..." Zoe groaned.

"Our next Bluebell Challenge will be the Fashion Forecast patch." The Scout Leader announced as Zoe showed the badge with an encouraging smile to Lola.

This caused Lola to gasp as this was something she was good at. Lana did not look too excited however.

"Bluebell Scouts are prepared for any kind of weather," The Scout Leader told the girls. "So Zoe will give you a forecast, and you'll have to put on the proper attire."

"Ready?" Zoe asked.

The girls nodded to her, except for maybe Lana.

"Snow and Ice." Zoe began.

Lola shows off her outfit consisting of an Ushanka, a scarf, a snow robe, and shades as snow blew in while Lana wore her usual clothes, but was digging up the snow.

"Sunny and Hot." Zoe continued.

Lola wears sunglasses, a dress and a sunhat, but Lana only wears sunglasses while lounging on a rock with a lizard.

"Rainy and Wet." Zoe continued before the Scout Leader sprayed water from a hose.

Lola wears a raincoat and uses an umbrella, but Lana rolled in the mud and where Lola used her umbrella to block the mud from hitting her.

"Well, aren't you the prepared fashionista! Great work, Lola!" The Scout Leader beamed before looking to Lana. "Oopsie dopsie. Those don't look like the proper rainy day clothes."

"These are 'all weather' clothes," Lana replied. "I don't need to change into no silly outfits!"

"Actually, yes you do, Lana." Zoe said.

"She's right, it's the Bluebell way." The Scout Leader told her.

"Sorry, Lana, but it's scout policy." Zoe told the blonde tomboy.

This caused Lana to frown as she didn't get her badge.

"Don't worry, Lans, you'll get the next one," Lola soothed her twin sister before slapping her on the back. "You got this, girl!"

"OW!!!" Lana yelped in pain.

'I'm not so sure about that.' Zoe thought to herself.

They were then moving on as Lincoln and Clyde waited for the coast to be clear to come out of the fashion trunks. Zoe smirked as she took out a selfie stick to take a picture of the boys in dresses. And where they soon thought that what was in the scout leader's bag was the cookies, but they would be proven wrong. Clyde soon came out in the dress in time for Zoe to snap the picture and post it onto social media. She soon caught up with the girls.

"To earn the Music Makers patch, you must perform the Bluebell song." The Scout Leader instructed as Zoe did a mic check by saying 'Cinnamon Buns' over and over again.

"It's working." Zoe said after checking it.

Lola then came on stage.

"Here you go, Lola, break a leg." Zoe told her as she handed the microphone.

"Thanks." Lola smiled.

Zoe smiled back and gave Lola the stage.

♫We are the Bluebells / Loyal, kind, and true-bells / A better friend you'll never know!♫" Lola sang after clearing her throat.

This caused Zoe and the scout leader to clap.

"Next up: Lana!" The Scout Leader then announced.

Zoe gave an encouraging thumb's up to Lana like a surrogate big sister.

"♫We are the Bluebells, uh, uh...Loyal glue and shoebells E-I-E-I-O!!!!!♫" Lana sung off-key before dropping the microphone and made fart noises with her armpits.

Zoe soon went face-palm.

"Lana, what was that?" Lola asked.

"You know I'm not good at this prissy, singy, dressy junk!" Lana replied.

"Well, maybe you just need to... Step outside your comfort zone!" Lola replied back.

'This is getting intense.' Zoe thought to herself.

"To earn the Sewing Smarts patch, you must make a comfy-womfy sit-upon." The Scout Leader instructed the girls.

'This won't end well for Lana.' Zoe thought to herself.

"Bluebells take these on camping trips so we don't have to sit upon the wet ground." The Scout Leader continued.

Lola grinned as she did her awesome best as Zoe predicted this not going well for Lana.

"Yikes." Zoe gulped.

"Very good, Lola!" The Scout Leader awarded. "Excellent use of pom-pom fringe!"

"Lana, where's your sit-upon?" Zoe asked nervously.

Lana was in tears and scratches as she looked very unfortunate. "This is dumb! I already have a sit-upon! It's called my butt!" she then sat down in a huff.

'This is bad.' Zoe thought to herself.

"Time for the Fitness Fun patch!" The Scout Leader then announced as she wore her aerobics outfit.

"Be ready." Zoe said.

"To earn this patch, get your buns in gear and boogey oogey woogey!" The Scout Leader said.

Zoe grimaced and shuddered slightly as she began which let the little girls follow and where they weren't that good. 

"Whoa!" Lana yelped as she began to lose balance.

"Oh, my..." Zoe winced.

Lincoln and Clyde continued to spy. They soon grabbed the bag.

"Don't you guys know when to quit?" Zoe asked as she snuck up behind them, scaring them like Lucy would on a regular basis and where this caused for Clyde to grab onto the curtains as he had been scared.

"Uh, hi, Zoe." Lincoln smiled nervously as he held one bag.

"Give me that!" Zoe grabbed on the bag which was filled with Bluebell Scout sashes.

"What the?! I thought the cookies were in there!" Lincoln told her.

"Leave! NOW!" Zoe demanded.

"Is something wrong?" The scout leader asked before she saw Lincoln and Clyde.

"Just a couple of trespassers, ma'am." Zoe replied, not even defending Lincoln and Clyde since what they were doing was wrong.

"Allow me to handle these two, Zoe." The Scout Leader said.

"Yes, ma'am." Zoe saluted.

The Scout Leader saluted back and kicked the boys out of the camp gets. "AND STAY OUT!"

"Next badge!" Zoe announced.

"Well, girls, only one patch to go, this one's a mystery challenge," The Scout Leader told the girls as Zoe handed out the envelopes to each of them which had a different idea and not even she knew what they would be. "You must choose an envelope and complete the task inside."

"Each one of you will be given a task perfect for each of you." Zoe said.

"We each got four patches, so we both have to get this last one." Lana told her twin.

"I know, so please don't blow it." Lola replied.

Zoe secretly used magic to see what these tasks were and handed the Loud twins the task that would be perfect for them so they would definitely get the badges to become scouts together. Unfortunately, she did before the Loud twins began to not want to become Bluebells together anymore.

"Here's your challenges, guys." Zoe smiled nervously to Lola and Lana.

The two of them soon accepted the tasks before going two separate directions.

"Your challenge is to host a fancy schmancy tea party!" Lola read aloud and cheered. "YES! Now, where'd I pack that sugar bowl?"

"Your challenge is to set up a cozy wozy campsite!" Lana read aloud and cheered. "YES! Now where'd I pack that bug spray?"

Zoe smiled to this as she let them go their separate ways and knew this would end well for both of the Loud twins. Unknown to her, they both still had something from the other. The Scout Leader waited with Zoe until it would be a good time to check on the girls and where after a while, they checked on Lola. 

"Oh! Well, this looks yummy yummy in my tummy!" The Scout Leader commented.

"Cop a squat, tea's getting cold," Lola greeted before chugging down the whole kettle before burping. "And now, the entertainment!" She then pulls the tablecloth and spills the dining ware and makes noises with her armpit.

"Uh....." Zoe said, speechless.

"Erm... Next..." The Scout Leader suggested weakly.

They soon went to check on Lana.

"Hey, Sunshine, where's your campsite?" The Scout Leader asked.

"Uh, right down the road. Super 9 Motor Inn," Lana replied, showing them a business card. "Ask for a clean ice bucket."

"Wow." Zoe said.

Later on...

"Lola, you failed the tea party challenge, and Lana, you failed the campsite challenge," Zoe told the Loud twins. "So, I'm sorry, but neither of you gets a badge."

"You failed a tea party?" Lana asked Lola. "How did that happen?"

"And you had a campsite?" Lola then asked Lana. "How could that go wrong?"

The two of them then picked up each other's lucky charms. "I thought you might have the same challenge as me and you'd never be able to do it and I didn't wanna be a Bluebell without you! Really? Aw!" They finally confessed to each other before realizing what they said and shared a heartwarming hug together.

Zoe knew exactly which badge the Loud twins earned after all.

"This is so sweet." The Scout Leader sniffled to Lola and Lana's true sisterhood and friendship.

"Girls, you two have officially earned the Friendship badge." Zoe smiled.

Lola and Lana beamed as they both earned badges together and were now officially Bluebell Scouts.

"Now if you'll excuse me," The Scout Leader said before running off while crying. "I HAVE TO GO CALL MY SISTER WISTER!"

The Loud twins then both earned their uniforms. 

Zoe was so proud of them and gave them congratulatory hugs. "I'm so proud of you two." 

"Thanks, Zoe!" Lola and Lana beamed.

"Now, you two just have to sell these." Zoe told them as she showed the new food the Bluebells were selling.

"Thanks." Lola and Lana told her.

"I'm sure Mom and Dad will approve of these." Zoe smirked about the healthier foods. Unfortunately, Clyde and Lincoln didn't know about this.

"Remember girls, no refunds." Zoe reminded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Lola and Lana saluted.

'Now, let's get these boxes loaded." Zoe then said as she carried boxes with them.

Lincoln and Clyde both screamed out of defeat.

"You got the cookies?" Lincoln grinned after they landed in the bushes. "How much are they?"

"What you have in your hands will do." Lola replied.

"TAKE OUR MONEY!" Lincoln and Clyde told her and threw their money so they could have cookies at last.

"Guys, wait, those aren't cookies, those are--" Zoe tried to stop them before sighing as it was too late. "Kale Puffs..."

"Where are the cookies?" Lincoln asked with a frown.

"Oh, it's the new Bluebell healthy eating initiative." Lana replied.

This was bad news for Lincoln and Clyde.

"All sales are final." Lola told the boys.

"No refunds." Lana added.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Lincoln and Clyde cried out in misfortune as Zoe collected their money.

"Those are good for you!" Zoe told them.

Lincoln and Clyde didn't look interested in even trying the healthy cookies.

"I tried.." Zoe shrugged as she then walked off with Lana and Lola.

"Maybe we'll give these to Herc." Lincoln said.

"Good idea, Lincoln." Clyde agreed.

Zoe rolled her eyes at the boys.


	71. Lazy Afternoon

Later on, after a while, the girls finally came home.

"Aw, did ya miss me, Hops?" Lana cooed to her frog who seemed to be her best friend.

"Wow, you guys sure are close." Zoe smiled.

"Yep, we sure are." Lana smiled back.

"So sweet..." Zoe commented. "Like me with Houdini."

"Where'd you get Houdini anyway?" Lana asked.

"He was a present from... Back home." Zoe replied.

"Aw!" Lana smiled.

Zoe smiled back. "I guess if you had to dissect frogs in school, you'd protest."

"Totally!" Lana told her. "Frogs are people too, ya know!"

"Yeah, I know." Zoe said.

Lana smiled to Zoe, it was so nice to have someone understand that.

Hercules soon played with Samson. Zoe went to get changed back into her regular clothes, she had to admit that it was fun to be with the little ones today like when she was that age. Hercules was playing fetch with Samson now. Samson panted and smiled up to Hercules with his tail wagging.

"Fetch!" Hercules called out before tossing the stick.

And where Samson soon ran and jumped high in the air and caught it.

"Good boy!" Hercules beamed. 

Charles watched from the window, he then took out a stick of his own and tried to play with Lincoln. Lincoln was now in the middle of one of his exercises. Charles whimpered to him.

"Uh, in a minute, Charles, I'm practicing for Hercules like I promised." Lincoln told the dog.

Charles kept whimpering while holding the stick.

Lincoln continued until he soon gave in. "All right, we'll play."

Charles seemed to cheer. Lincoln soon put his weights away. Charles panted and his tail wagged up to Lincoln. Lincoln laughed as he then bonded with Charles like every good boy and his dog usually did. They soon joined Hercules and Samson.

Hercules laughed as Samson held him down while licking his face. "Stop it, boy, that tickles!"

Samson knew this and decided not to get off.

"Boy!" Hercules laughed and smiled as he watched Lincoln playing fetch with Charles and where the two of them were having loads of fun.

Nicole and Atlas smiled as they came back from visiting Penn and Doris briefly who decided to get married during Spring Break so the kids could come and where Atlas had been rubbing his shoulder from the arm-wrestling he had with Penn.

"So, did you win?" Nicole asked since she was mostly with Doris.

"Yep, but that took a lot out of my arm." Atlas groaned.

"Oh, my poor Atty... Let me make you some hot chocolate~" Nicole cooed to her husband.

"You are truly heaven sent." Atlas smiled to her helpfulness.

Penn soon came in, looking defeated. "Can I have some hot chocolate too?" he pouted before crashing on the couch.

"I'll see what I can do." Nicole giggled to him.

Penn groaned and fell asleep on the couch. Lola and Lana smirked and giggled as they came up behind him and decided to play a little prank on this stranger.

"Don't even think about it, you two." Penn said while his eyes were closed.

Lola and Lana ignored his protests and just put make-up on his face.

"STOP!" Penn told them as they laughed mischievously.

"Now, girls, stop that." Atlas said.

Lola and Lana pouted innocently.

"Out..." Atlas told them.

Lola and Lana then went to their room in defeat.

"How do I look?" Penn asked Atlas.

"Uh, well, like someone from one of Zoe's horror movies..." Atlas flinched.

"What?! Hand me a mirror!" Penn told him.

Atlas smiled nervously and handed a mirror to show Penn had radiant blue eye shadow with blush in his face and radiant red lipstick. This caused Penn to scream out of horror. Atlas smiled nervously.

"Hey, what's the Killer Clown from the Gutter doing here?" Zoe walked by.

"Zoe, no more horror movies!" Atlas scolded.

"Fine." Zoe groaned.

"Sorry about that, Penn." Atlas said.

"That's okay," Penn replied. "I tell ya, horror movies are bad for her, I mean, I heard around here that a movie called the Harvester is gonna come out with that Blarney the Dinosaur character."

"Knowing Lincoln, he'll want to see it." Atlas said.

"That kid seems jumpy around scary movies..." Penn commented as he washed off the make-up.

"He is, so I'm totally going alone." Zoe grinned as she loved horror movies.

"No, you are not." Atlas said.

"Aw, come on, Dad, I don't get nightmares from horror movies!" Zoe defended.

"And neither does Hercules since he became fourteen." Penn said.

"Aw, come on, guys!" Zoe folded her arms. "You know me and Herc are mature for our ages!"

"I'm sorry, Zozo, but you can't see that movie," Atlas sighed to his daughter. He soon got an idea and of how it would be fair to his daughter. "Okay, Zoe, you can go see the movie; but you have to take Hercules with you." He then said.

"Fine..." Zoe groaned. "It's not like it's gonna scare me, I mean the last horror movie I saw was sooo boring that I fell asleep!"

"It's true." Penn said.

Atlas sighed softly, not wanting to admit that they were right.


	72. The Price of Admission

Soon enough, the night of the horror movie was arriving and where Lincoln showed his mother the trailer for it.

'He was a humble farmer until a drought ravaged his land,' The trailer said. 'Now, he's found a new crop: human organs! He is...The Harvester! Opens this Friday.'

"Uh-uh, Lincoln, you are not seeing that movie," Rita told her son. "It is too scary for you. He pulls around a cooler full of organs!"

"Oh, come on, Mom; I'm not a little kid anymore!" Lincoln told his mother.

"You know how you get," Rita replied. "You'll have nightmares. You'll think something's out to get you. You're just like your father. No is my final answer."

Lynn Sr. seemed to prove her point. Lincoln was just disappointed that he was unable to see the movie.

Lincoln, Clyde, Hercules, and Zoe all soon went to the movie theaters.

"I'm fine not seeing The Harvester," Clyde said to Lincoln. "It looks way too scary and now, we get to see the new Blarney movie!"

"Good thing we're not going to see that movie." Zoe said to Hercules, referring to the new Blarney movie.

"Aw, come on, Sis, you might like it." Hercules teased.

Zoe glared as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You two are so lucky." Lincoln groaned.

"Blarney beanies!" An usher called out. "Get your free Blarney beanies!"

"Ooh, free Blarney hats?" Clyde beamed. "I'll take two!"

"One is fine." Lincoln groaned.

Hercules soon saw who else was seeing The Harvester and couldn't believe who he saw.

Zoe went to get herself some cookie dough bites for the movie. After buying the snacks, she saw the same person her brother saw. "Is that...?"

"Yep." Hercules nodded.

"Rusty's seeing this movie too?" Zoe asked. "Wow, this must be more boring than I thought."

"Aw, man! Rusty gets to see The Harvester? That guy cried when a bird flew into the gym!" Lincoln complained.

"Well, see ya, Linc." Hercules said as he went into the movie with Zoe.

Lincoln soon had an idea which was for him to sneaky into the movie. Clyde and a bunch of little girls made their way into the Blarney movie while Lincoln snuck into The Harvester and where 97 minutes later, The Harvester was over. 

"Wake up, Zoe, it wasn't that boring..." Hercules said with wide eyes.

"Too predictable," Zoe snored. She soon saw Lincoln with wide eyes. "Lincoln?" she then tried to poke him.

"PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY GALLBLADDER!" Lincoln cried out fearfully.

"Wow." Hercules said.

"Guess I don't have to ask how the movie was." Clyde commented.

"I had no idea a man in overalls could be that scary." Lincoln whimpered.

"It wasn't that scary." Zoe shrugged.

"It was a little bit... It's okay, Lincoln, it was only a movie." Hercules soothed the white-haired boy who looked scared to death.

They soon went back home.

"My parents cannot find out that I went to see The Har...Har...Har..." Lincoln said to the Weather twins. "You know, the movie."

"How will you sleep tonight?" Zoe asked.

"If you need me, I'm here 24/7. but not on Channel 2," Clyde offered. "That's for Blarnadoons only. Later."

"Later." Zoe waved.

Lincoln stepped inside the house with Hercules and Zoe.

"Hey, guys, how was the movie?" Rita greeted.

"What? I didn't see the movie!" Lincoln yelped.

"She means the Blarney movie you saw while me and Herc saw the other movie." Zoe said.

"Oh, yeah, I did see..." Lincoln smiled nervously.

"Ooh, Fall decorations~" Zoe beamed as it was nearly time for her favorite season of the year.

"This might become a scary situation for Lincoln." Hercules said.

"Lincoln, can you go get the ceramic pumpkins?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Sure, Dad," Lincoln replied. "Where are they?"

"In the basement." Lynn Sr told him.

"And cue scared face." Zoe said.

"In the far back corner by the light that burned out," Lynn Sr told his son as he seemed horrified to go into the basement. "You know, where Lana's snake went to die."

"I'll do it." Hercules said.

Hercules opened the door to the basement. He tries to turn the light on, but it doesn't shine.

'I will get you...' A voice said.

Hercules bent down and picked up to see a doll that was talking.

'I will get you another cup of tea.' The doll told him.

Hercules soon continued on going down the stairs.

"Hercules, come back up! I just remembered the pumpkins aren't in the basement." Lynn Sr called out. "They're in the attic."

Hercules knew that he would be going all around the house.

"The attic?" Lincoln asked in fright.

"You know, that far, far back corner where there's no windows or light?" Lynn Sr replied nonchalantly.

"I'll check there too." Hercules said.

Lincoln was scared as Hercules went up to the attic alone. Hercules soon started to look for the pumpkins in the attic. He looked around until he tripped over a box and heard tooting noises and felt the inside of the box to see whoopie cushions.

"Oh, brother." Hercules groaned.

"HERCULES, STOP MESSING AROUND WITH MY WHOOPEE CUSHIONS! I MEAN, I KNOW THEY'RE A GAS!" Luan called out before laughing.

"The ceramic pumpkins aren't up here!" Hercules called out.

"Sorry, Hercules, I just remembered!" Lynn Sr called back. "Those pumpkins aren't in the attic! They're in the garage!"

Hercules growled in slight impatience of Lynn Sr's antics about the pumpkins' whereabouts.

Hercules soon rushed off to the garage.

"I got hearts, kidneys, and ears!" A voice yelled out as a hoe came in the air before digging into the ground.

"Hi, Mr. Grouse." Hercules greeted as he checked out the garage.

"Hey, Hercules!" Mr. Grouse greeted back, showing he was just gardening at night.

Hercules looked around and sighed. "No pumpkins..." He soon went back inside.

Oh, that's right. They're under the porch, in that dark claustrophobic crawl space where the walls feel like they're closing in on you the deeper you get," Lynn Sr said after Hercules said he didn't see the pumpkins in the garage. "I'll just get them tomorrow. Sorry to make you run around, kiddo."

"Whew!" Hercules said.


	73. Lincoln Loud vs The Harvester

Later that night, it was time for bed.

"Well, better get to bed before Mom and Dad think of anymore infested places to send me." Lincoln said to Hercules while sitting on his bed.

Hercules soon got his shirt off as he felt like sleeping with no shirt.

"You know, I think I'm doing better," Lincoln smiled. "It's been a full 10 minutes since I thought about the Har...Har..."

"Good night, Lincoln." Hercules cut him off so he could sleep.

"Night." Lincoln smiled as he soon closed his eyes.

Hercules then turned out the light and lay down. However, his eyes flashed open as Lincoln seemed to be turning on and off the lights over and over again. Hercules knew that he would have to let Lincoln sleep with him. Lincoln came back into the room.

"Stop being scared!" Hercules told him. "The Harvester was just a movie!" He saw Lincoln was still scared. "You wanna sleep with me?" He then asked.

"Uh, okay..." Lincoln replied.

Hercules scooched over a bit in his bed to give Lincoln some room and where he soon got into Hercules's bed. Hercules yawned as he then turned over to get some sleep. He soon felt Lincoln shaking from fear and decide to give him comfort to help him sleep. Lincoln tried his best to settle down as he was still clearly frightened of the movie.

But with support from his big brother figure, he was able to sleep. Hercules hummed an old lullaby that Nicole used to sing to him and Zoe to help Lincoln fall asleep. And where it worked. Hercules then smiled and fell asleep with Lincoln.

The rest of the night was peaceful and where in Lincoln's nightmare Hercules protected him from the Harvester. Zoe was just watching to see how this dream would turn out as she ate some popcorn like it was another movie. And where she soon saw the two of them transform into superheroes.

"Boo, cliche dream..." Zoe muttered as she ate her popcorn as Hercules and Lincoln defeated The dream Harvester together.

The next morning came sooner than anyone knew. 

Hercules yawned had smiled to his roommate. "Morning, Linc."

"Morning, Herc." Lincoln smiled back.

"Ah, someone's feeling better." Hercules sounded proud.

"You were in my dream." Lincoln smiled back up.

"I'll always be there for you if you ever get scared again." Hercules assured him.

Lincoln smiled as he really felt like he had the big brother he always wanted.

The two of them soon got ready for the today.

"Has anyone seen the cake I baked for the school fundraiser?" Rita asked her husband, Nicole, and Atlas.

"I don't know what happened to your carrot cake." Lynn Sr. said.

"How did you know it was carrot?" Rita asked suspiciously.

"I...uh..." Lynn Sr stammered until he saw his son. "Lincoln! There you are."

"Sweetie, your father and I have been talking and we think you're right," Rita said to Lincoln as he looked calm. "You're not a baby anymore, and it's time we stopped treating you like one."

'Oh, no, I have a feeling I know what Mrs. Loud is going to say.' Hercules thought to himself.

"Hey, look. If you say you're ready to see to see that horror movie, we believe ya." Lynn Sr continued.

"In fact, we bought three tickets," Rita revealed much to Lincoln's fearful dismay of seeing that movie again which would probably bring back the nightmares. "We're going with you."

"Uh, I think we should go too." Hercules said to his parents.

Nicole and Atlas looked to their son before looking to each other.

"Do you need to wait for Sue to call you when you can work in the retirement home?" Atlas asked his wife.

"I do, but I'll keep my phone on silent and if she does call, I'll call her right back." Nicole said as she took out her phone and turned the sound off so it wouldn't interrupt the movie.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad." Hercules smiled.

Nicole and Atlas smiled back.

Of course, Lincoln was deathly terrified of going to see the movie again as Rita was very excited as was his father, he felt just as scared as his only son about seeing the movie as well. 

"Ooh, look at these scary posters," Rita giggled. "This is gonna be so much fun."

"Yeah... So much fun..." Lynn Sr replied anxiously. "I can't wait."

Lincoln seemed like he was so scared that he tried to avoid everything about the movie. He ran into a cut-out which made him utterly scared.

"Lincoln, what's the matter?" Rita asked her son.

"I can't do it!" Lincoln soon confessed. "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. I saw the movie yesterday, even though you told me not to. And you were right. I'm not ready. I was so terrified I didn't sleep all night until Hercules sang me a lullaby. Please don't make me watch it again."

"Wow, took much longer than I thought." Zoe said as she decided to come along.

"Well, I'm not happy you saw the movie without our permission," Rita firmly told Lincoln, but decided to not ground him. "But it sounds like you've been punished enough."

"I sure have, can we please watch Blarney the Dinosaur instead?" Lincoln begged.

Zoe visibly gagged at the mention of Blarney the Dinosaur.

"Sure, son, but, honey, we'll have to come back because you know how much I love scary movies," Lynn Sr replied until he flinched as he heard a noise as somebody passed by. "AAAUGH! THE HARVESTER! DON'T TAKE MY PANCREAS!"

"What's the matter, Loud?" Mr. Grouse scoffed as he passed by. "You never seen a guy open a bag of chips?"

"Wow." Zoe said, unimpressed with Lynn Sr.

The Louds then went into the Blarney movie instead of seeing the Harvester.

"How scary is this movie?" Atlas asked his twins.

"It put me to sleep." Zoe smirked.

"Wow, that scary?" Nicole asked.

"Some parts made me jump, but I wasn't like Lincoln..." Hercules agreed. 

"Well, at least you kids were honest about your movie experience." Atlas told their twins.

They soon watched The Harvester and before they knew it, the movie was over.

Zoe fell asleep again.

"That was sure graphic..." Nicole commented.

"Yeah, I haven't seen anything that gruesome up close since Cerberus escaped Hades." Atlas nodded.

"Well, we better get home." Hercules said.

"At least we got out of the house." Nicole agreed.

Zoe snored until she then woke up and followed her family home and after the Blarney movie was over, Lincoln, Lynn Sr, and Rita joined them. They soon got home and where this time, Lincoln would get to sleep. Hercules yawned and stretched as he was on his way to bed with Lincoln and where soon, everyone was in bed. It was a good night for all, especially after Lincoln was able to conquer his fear of The Harvester after a while. And where Atlas, Nicole, Hercules, and Zoe would soon experience a protocol. It was a nice lazy night of sleeping for everyone. The next day would become quite different for Lincoln, Hercules, and Zoe.


	74. Sister Fight Protocool

Zoe snored loudly until Lucy and Lynn woke her up and it seemed to be quite serious. She soon got out of bed and went out of the room with them to start another day in the Loud House.

"What's going on?" Zoe yawned.

"Protocol." Lucy and Lynn told her.

"Protocol?" Zoe repeated in confusion. "What protocol? And what for?"

"Lori and Leni had a fight." Lucy droned.

"Seriously?" Zoe asked. "A protocool just because of a fight?"

"It's serious business," Lynn replied. "It's about clothes."

Zoe gasped as she then understood, and the only ones who didn't seem to understand were Hercules and Lincoln since they were boys and where they both saw that the living room was empty. They then came to the kitchen only to be stopped by the punk rocker of the Loud House.

"Sorry bros, kitchen's off limits," Luna told Hercules and Lincoln. "Lori's in there cooling off. She and Leni had a major throw down."

"Um, okay, but me and Lincoln need something to eat." Hercules said.

"Fear not, male siblings," Lisa replied, calling Hercules her brother now too. "You should be able to satiate your appetites by forging under the couch cushions," She then took out a bagel for them to share. "See what I scored?"

"Ooh, an everything bagel!" Lincoln beamed as he took the bagel and took the first bite.

"Uh, Lincoln, that's not an everything bagel." Hercules gagged from what he saw in the bagel, surprising him slightly that he was able to see what was in the bagel without getting a closer look.

"A plain bagel with lint, dog hair," Lisa replied before gasping. "Gadzooks! Is that a booger?"

Lincoln soon gulped and then ran off to the bathroom as he felt incredibly sick.

"Thanks for the bagel though, Lisa." Hercules told the four-year-old.

"You're welcome, Big Brother, but how did you know it wasn't an everything bagel before I could tell you it wasn't an everything bagel?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know; it was like my vision became 100 times stronger." Hercules said.

"Hmm... I think I should test you." Lisa pondered.

"Okay, but no needles this time!" Hercules warned before flinching slightly. "It gives me the willies!"

"Of course, Hercules." Lisa replied.

Lincoln was soon heard throwing up into a bucket.

Soon enough, the boys came into the living room where Lynn, Lucy, and Zoe now were. 

"This is gonna be the best ever." Hercules beamed as he was going to watch a monster truck show with Lincoln on TV.

"Yeah, that's not happening." Zoe said.

"WHAT?!" Hercules asked.

"Sorry, Herc, but the TV's off-limits." Zoe replied.

"Why?" Hercules asked.

"Lori and Leni are on edge," Lola replied. "You guys watching a Monster Truck Rally is not going to help them."

"What are they even fighting about?" Lincoln asked.

"A dress." Zoe replied since Lynn and Lucy told her this morning.

"A dress?" Hercules asked.

"That's it?" Lincoln scoffed. "You gotta be kidding me! Clyde and I wear the same shirt on Picture Day, and we didn't care."

"It's a sister thing," Zoe replied. "You wouldn't understand."

"So, we just leave them alone and this will be sorted out?" Hercules asked.

"No, we gotta help them work it out," Lincoln said. "So we can have our house back."

"Negative," Lynn told him. "Hercules is right, in this family, we have a sister fight protocol. Butt out, and let them resolve it on their own."

"You already know what Lincoln will do instead, right?" Zoe asked Lynn.

"He never listens or learns..." Lynn sighed.

"Herc, you might wanna go up with him shirtless, so then Lori and Leni might get distracted by your six/eight pack to notice anything Lincoln says." Zoe said.

"Can I come too?" Lynn blushed before her eyes widened. "Erm... For moral support I mean!"

"Sure." Hercules shrugged as he took his shirt off.

Lynn chuckled and blushed as she eagerly followed Hercules upstairs. Lori and Leni were in their bedroom as Lincoln was coming to them to get them to break up their fight. Hercules soon went into the room before Lincoln. Lori and Leni looked up only to turn bright red and stammer nervously. Lori's cell phone even slipped from her hands due to her palms becoming sweaty.

'Yep, working like a charm.' Hercules thought to himself.

He then put his shirt back on and was about to talk with the girls.

"Hey, guys," Lincoln talked. "Now look, I know you've been having a little problem."

"Guys." Lori started.

"But I think I can settle this." Lincoln continued.

"Guys." Leni then started.

"Leni, why don't you just return the dress?" Lincoln suggested. "Lori once said blue makes you look washed out anyway."

"Lincoln, stop talking." Hercules said.

"Okay, okay. I'm just spit-balling here," Lincoln continued anyway, thinking he knew what was best for his sisters. "Lori, why don't you return the dress? Leni says taffeta makes you look like Aunt Ruth. And who wants that? Am I right?"

"Excuse me?!" Lori gasped before glaring to Leni.

"So, what do you say?" Lincoln asked. "Ready to hug it out?"

"We already hugged it out! We were fine!" Lori snapped. "But now that I know that she thinks I look like Aunt Ruth, WE ARE DEFINITELY NOT FINE!!!!!"

"And now you've just made it worse." Hercules groaned to Lincoln.

"Ugh, nice job, Lincoln!" Lynn glared at her brother. "We told you to stay out of it!"

"Based on rising decibel levels, I'm up in the threat level in the house from thunderstorm to hissing cats," Lisa theorized. "Sisters, to your stations! Zoe, go with Lucy and Lynn!"

"You got it, Lis." Zoe said.

"Uh, what's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"Let us handle it." Lola replied.

Later on...

Hercules was looking through his shelf and then took out a manga to read. "Ah, there we go, Naruto." he then smiled. He soon locked his and Lincoln's door, sensing that the girls would try to use their bedroom.

"What's that?" Lincoln looked up from his Ace Savvy comic book.

"This is Naruto," Hercules showed him. "He's the Hero of the Hidden Leaf."

"Cool, is he strong? Does he have muscles?" Lincoln smiled before they heard someone try to open their door.

"He mostly has fox powers." Hercules replied as he decided to let Lincoln look with him.

"Nice." Lincoln smiled before they heard someone knocking on their door.

"You can't come in!" Hercules called out.

"But we need your room, dude!" Luna called back.

"Use one of the other rooms!" Hercules told her.

"Lori's approaching the sector, and we can't risk a run-in with Leni." Luan told him.

"Too bad!" Hercules replied.

"Quick, use Lily's room!" Zoe told them.

They then went into the room. Lily cried loudly, but she soon cooed and smiled once she saw Zoe and reached out for her. Zoe soon picked her up to keep Lily calm. Lily nuzzled up against Zoe.

Soon enough, it was time for dinner.

"...And then Mort realized he was drinking regular, not decaf!" Lynn Sr laughed as he concluded his story.

"Nice one, Dad." Lori laughed.

"Dinner was so delicious." Hercules agreed.

"Thanks, Hercules!" Rita beamed.

"Yeah, thanks, Mom," Lincoln agreed as Lori walked out of the dining room. "I am stuffed."

"Well, I hope you saved room for dinner." Rita replied even though they just ate.

"Wait, what?" Hercules asked.

"Mrs. Loud, we just ate." Zoe spoke up, even she felt confused.

"Sister fight protocol," Lynn Sr explained. "Lori and Leni dine separately."

"And we have to eat with them both," Rita added. "So they don't think we're taking sides."

"Seriously?" Atlas asked.

They then had a second dinner that was exactly the same, but it didn't feel as right as before since they had already heard this half an hour ago.

Lincoln and Hercules came into their room only to see that their sheets and blankets were taken.

"ZOZO?!" Hercules glared.

"Sister fight protocol," Zoe replied. "Lana made me use them to make a divider in Lori and Leni's room."

Hercules soon snapped his fingers to make the covers reappear back in his and Lincoln's room.

Zoe narrowed her eyes. "Great, now Lola's gonna rip me apart." 

"Just play dead, that always works for me." Lucy droned.

"It does?" Zoe asked.

"Yep." Hercules said.

Lola snarled as she walked over. Zoe and Lucy then dropped down and played dead.

Lola kicked them and was even madder, but she actually didn't take it out on them much. "I CAN'T RIP YOU TWO APART IF YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD!" she then stormed off.

"Wow, it really does work." Zoe smiled.


	75. Brawl in the Family

The next day...

"Hmm... Peaceful," Lincoln smiled as he woke up after trying to help again yesterday. "Sounds like 'ol Lincoln saved the day."

"Sounds like nothing bad happened." Hercules smiled.

"Just admit you're wrong!" One voice yelled out.

"You're wrong, dude!" Another voice yelled back.

"Oh, no, I know those voices." Hercules said.

Lincoln and Hercules soon left their room to go check this out.

"Lori had the dress first! She told me the whole story last night!" Luna glared.

"Well, Leni told me her side, and she clearly had the dress first!" Luan retorted.

"HA! That's funnier than most of your lame jokes!" 

Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you; I've gone partially deaf from your horrible guitar playing!"

"How did Lori and Leni get to tell them different stories of who had the dress first?" Hercules asked before he looked to Lincoln who smiled nervously. "Lincoln?!" he then snapped.

"Okay, okay, um, I might have made Lori sleep with Luna while Leni sleep with Luan." Lincoln smiled nervously.

Hercules rolled up his sleeve as his fist shook violently. Zoe ran with the other sisters to keep in tact with the protocols.

"Quick, back inside." Hercules said as he rushed back in their room.

Lola and Lana were about to lock down the room. Hercules then took off his shirt to distract them and then put it back on as they were distracted and lost their trains of thought and where it worked like a charm once again.

Later on, Bobby came over to deliver a pizza to the Loud House. And where he was alerted about the Loud House being in level Stampeding T-Rex. Bobby gave Rita one pizza and then gave the others through a special way to the front door advised by Lynn Sr. Once the pizza was brought in, Lucy and Zoe came in to see Lynn eating one pizza.

"Gasp! What are you doing?" Lucy asked. 

"You're supposed to be watching Lori, Luna, and Lola." Zoe added.

"I am watching them, don't I get a break?" Lynn asked.

"We've all been working hard, but you don't see me and Lucy complaining." Zoe told her brother's now girlfriend.

"Oh, yeah, cuz you two are such a couple of rays of sunshine." Lynn deadpanned since they were goths.

"At least we don't smell!" Zoe glared.

"Please!" Lynn glared back. "Like Eau De Death is better."

"Oh, don't think that just because you're dating Hercules, I'll go easy on you!" Zoe snapped.

"Bring it on!" Lynn glared.

"Oh, boy, here we go," Lisa said before she took out her chart. "We are now at Erupting Volcano, people."

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR DUMB CHART!!!" Lana snapped before biting into the chart like a dog.

Lisa glared. "How would you like to eat that hat?!"

"Okay, this is getting out of hand." Atlas groaned as he went to resolve this once and for all.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Nicole asked.

"I have sisters, trust me, if anyone can fix this, it's me." Atlas promised his wife.

"Okay then." Nicole said.

Atlas saluted and then zipped off to the arguing Loud sisters and his daughter was even involved. Lincoln couldn't take it anymore, so he decided to go to Clyde's house while Hercules and Atlas were going to stop this once and for all. Nicole was wearing a helmet as she saluted her son and husband like they were brave soldiers going into war. And where they soon grabbed the girls and put them into the living room firmly. Even Lily looked angry and she was ranting in baby talk.

"Girls, stop this at once!" Atlas barked as he stomped his foot towards all the girls, but Lily since she didn't have anything to argue/fight about.

Lily soon stopped and sniffled as she looked like she was going to cry from his anger.

"Oh, no, no, please don't cry, sweetie!" Atlas tried to calm her down. "I'm not mad at you..." he soothed before glaring at the other Loud sisters. "I'm mad at you!"

Lily soon calmed down once she was in the clear. Zoe walked over and soon took Lily into her arms. Lily babbled and then tugged on one of Zoe's pigtails.

"This sister fight protocol has gotten out of control." Hercules said.

"It's a family law though, and it's all Leni's fault." Lori replied.

"No, it's--" Leni was about to start.

"Stop! We are getting this over with," Atlas said before looking at Lori and Leni. "Now, did the two of you buy the dress without knowing that the other one bought the same dress?"

Lori and Leni looked to each other as they actually stopped to think about it.

"Well, I was at the Mall first, but I didn't see Leni there..." Lori admitted.

"Leni, when did you get to the mall and buy the dress?" Hercules asked.

"Don't be silly," Leni replied. "I bought this dress tomorrow... I mean, yesterday."

"At what time yesterday?" Hercules asked.

"Hmm... Sometime after lunch..." Leni replied.

"I came into the Mall before lunch." Lori then said.

"That's good, so that means the two of you must have came at different hours." Atlas said.

"And that means that you have the same dress is just a coincidence." Hercules added.

This caused the two of them soon smiled bashfully. They then shared a hug which seemed to be enough to make the Loud sister fight come to an end.

"Whew." Zoe sighed.

The next day, Lincoln came back home after spending the night at Clyde's house and was surprised to see that the fight had broken down.

"Oh, hi, Lincoln." Hercules greeted.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked him. "What happened to the fighting?"

"Me and Dad got them to stop fighting." Hercules said.

"All of them?" Lincoln asked.

"Correct," Lisa replied. "Threat level is back to Field of Daisies."

"Now, as long as you don't say anything to start another sister fight we should be fine." Zoe told Lincoln.

"Well, I guess I've learned my lesson: always respect the sister fight protocol." Lincoln replied.

"And you should stop talking after saying that." Zoe said.

"Oh, I totally do, believe me," Lincoln continued. "Next time when Lynn says she needs a windshield wiper when Lisa talks, or Lana says Lola snores like Pop-Pop, I am staying out of it."

Zoe clamped her hands on his mouth. "He didn't mean it, girls!"

The girls were about to fight again until they remembered Atlas's behavior that had solved Lori and Leni's problem and where they didn't want that to happen again as they just stayed calm.

"Phew!" Atlas and Hercules wiped their foreheads.

"Come with me, Hercules, I need to chat with you." Lisa said as she took Hercules's hand and took him into her and Lily's room.

"Okay." Hercules said.


	76. Hercules's Tests

Lisa took out some machines and devices before hooking them up to Hercules.

"Uhh...?" Hercules's eyes widened.

"Relax, this won't hurt me a bit." Lisa smirked.

"Uh, don't you mean this won't hurt me a bit?" Hercules smiled nervously.

Lisa soon pulled down a lever and laughed like a mad scientist to begin the testing. Hercules soon gulped as he awaited for the electricity. Lisa laughed as the electricity zapped and hit Hercules to test his genetics.

After a while, the tests were over.

"Hmm... Interesting... It's almost as though you're not a pure human." Lisa diagnosed.

"Really? How weird." Hercules smiled nervously.

"Where exactly did you come from before moving to Royal Woods with your family unit?" Lisa asked.

"Antarctica." Hercules said.

"Fascinating..." Lisa took note of that.

"Yeah, me and Dad were the only ones that could stand the could without shirts or coats." Hercules said.

"Fascinating..." Lisa took more notes. "I bet you could also withstand ocean water temperature."

"Oh, I can and the super soldier serum my dad and then me when I was a baby after the army had perfected it; me and Dad are now like superheroes/super soldiers." Hercules said.

Lisa listened to that and then took more and more notes on Hercules's DNA. And where she soon went behind him and took a sample of his blood. Hercules's eyes widened at that.

Lisa took the sample and put it into a test tube. "Hmm..."

"Um, w-why did you do that?" Hercules gulped.

"Just want to see the kind of person you really are." Lisa replied.

"Oh...." Hercules said.

Lisa took the blood sample to one machine and she waited for the results.

"Uh, Lisa, you know, I should get going..." Hercules smiled nervously. "Why not wait to find out the results tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding? This could be the chance of a lifetime." Lisa smiled.

"Erm... Right..." Hercules rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Lisa hummed to herself as she tapped into her machine and placed in Hercules's blood to trace his genetics even further.

'Oh, please only let my super serum DNA show.' Hercules thought to himself.

Lisa took her notes as her machine worked. Hercules began soon crossed his fingers while praying that the results were just of his super serum DNA. Zoe poked her head in and gasped before she snuck some magic onto the DNA machine.

Lisa soon took the results and adjusted her glasses to take a look. "Hmm... Super Serum it seems."

This caused Hercules soon sighed out of relief quietly. Zoe then hid behind the door and whistled innocently.

"Very well, Hercules, you're free to go now." Lisa allowed.

"Thanks." Hercules said before leaving.

Lisa nodded and then continued to take notes. Zoe walked off innocently while Hercules gave her an odd look.


	77. Angels in the Loud House

The following week...

"I'VE GOT THE JOB!!!" Nicole cheered after she got off the phone. "I've got the job! I've got the job!"

"That's great, honey." Atlas smiled.

"I start next week!" Nicole smiled to her husband.

"That's great." Atlas smiled back.

"So, what job are you gonna get?" Nicole asked.

"Still deciding, but Lynn offered me to work in his office with him across the street from the dentist office Rita works in." Atlas replied with a small shrug.

"How's about applying for something that matches your talent?" Nicole suggested.

"I'm not going back to the circus, Nicky." Atlas pouted.

"I know, that circus was terrible," Nicole replied. "Um... Maybe you could be a handyman?"

"Hmm... That does sound like a perfect job for my strength." Atlas said.

"Plus, maybe sometime, you could show Lana how it's done," Nicole giggled. "She seems to be wanna be a plumber when she grows up. It's so adorable, she has her own toolbox and everything."

"That's true." Atlas nodded.

Nicole smiled as she hugged Atlas. Atlas smiled back and hugged her back as things were going to look up for them about new jobs. There was also a spot open in construction workers.

"Hmm..." Atlas hummed as he decided to maybe apply as a construction worker.

Rita giggled later on as she video chatted with her father.

'So, I hear I have two new honorary grandchildren?' Albert asked over the screen.

"In a way, Dad," Rita replied. "Our neighbors moved in with us and they have twins, a boy and a girl named Hercules and Zoe."

'They sound great.' Albert smiled over the screen.

"You could meet them when I bring Lincoln over this weekend?" Rita suggested. "Nicole and Atlas say that they would appreciate it."

'Sure, I'd love to meet them.' Albert smiled over the screen.

"I'm sure they'd love that..." Rita smiled back to her father. 

'I just love my grandkids, and the more the merrier.' Albert chuckled about the Weather twins.

"This is a scientific discovery!" Lisa's voiced called out with a smile.

"Oh, my little Lisa made another discovery!" Rita beamed.

"The super soldier serum actually exists!" Lisa smiled.

"That's great, honey!" Rita called back even though she didn't really understand what that was all about.

Lisa soon began to dial a number. She grinned as she felt like this was going to be perfect for her. Rita and Albert continued to talk until Albert had to get going as it was almost time for his nap. Rita soon signed off with her father and left the computer after turning off the webcam. 

Zoe sighed softly at the mention of grandparents as she overheard Rita talking with Nicole and Atlas about her and Hercules going with Lincoln to meet 'Pop-Pop' this weekend.

"Um, is she okay?" Rita asked.

"My mother and Zoe were very close..." Nicole said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I made her upset." Rita frowned.

"It's all right," Nicole replied. "It's hard on all of us, but it's harder for Zoe..."

"I can only imagine." Rita frowned.

Hercules came to comfort Zoe about their grandmother.

"Sigh..." Zoe curled up into a ball.

"Zozo, you know she wouldn't wanna see you sad and it's not gonna bring her back." Hercules sat next to his sister.

"I know, but I just wanna talk to her..." Zoe hung her head. "Nobody else understood me like she did."

"I know." Hercules soothed her.

Zoe bowed her head as she felt cold and dark more than usual since she felt alone. She soon felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she turned over with slight tears in her eyes. And where she saw a familiar elderly person who was an angel now. Zoe welled up and soon cried out loud.

"It's okay, dear, let it all out..." The angel soothed.

"I-I miss you, Granny." Zoe cried.

"I miss you too, honey..." The angel comforted. "You just can't see me, but I'm always with you."

"How will I know?" Zoe asked.

"Just think of those times when you're happy..." The angel soothed her granddaughter. "It might not seem like it, but sometimes your friend Lucy really can contact the other side... Harriet is not happy that Lori regifted a brooch from her."

"Oh, Lori's gonna hear that." Zoe giggled.

The angel giggled back to her granddaughter.

"Granny... I really miss you..." Zoe bowed her head. "Royal Woods is nice and all, but it feels like ever since we left home, things changed... I mean... Hercules finally has a brother and I finally have sisters."

"That means that you both have filled a void in your hearts." The angel smiled.

Zoe smiled back. "I wish I could hug you."

"Well, here's a wish to be granted." The angel replied before she materialized into a physical form to give her granddaughter a hug for the first time in eight years and where this made Zoe happy. Hercules sniffled as this was a beautiful moment for his sister.


	78. The Old and the Restless

The following weekend...

Rita was driving Lincoln, Hercules, and Zoe to meet her father at the retirement home and the nurse there named Sue was going over the rules with Nicole as she was going to start her new job.

"Are some of these rules necessary?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole, you're a rookie, trust me, I know what's best for my seniors," Sue replied before looking to one elderly man. "Speaking of which, this one is kicked out."

"What for?" Nicole gasped.

"He missed curfew!" Sue replied firmly.

"Oh..." Nicole said before seeing the time.

"'Scuse me, ladies." Albert said as he was coming to the front doors to meet his grandson and the twins who were Nicole's children.

"Have a nice day, Albert." Nicole smiled.

"Thank you, Nicky." Albert smiled back.

Nicole giggled to the nickname.

"Have fun with Pop-Pop, guys," Rita told Lincoln, Hercules, and Zoe. "I'll see you at 6:00!"

"Okay, bye!" The Weather twins smiled.

Lincoln smiled back to them. "This is gonna be great, you guys, Pop-Pop's the best!"

"But, but, but, but." The elderly man gulped.

"If you would've had your butt home by curfew, you'd still have a place to live." Sue glared as she was pushing the old man out.

"Wow." Zoe said.

Lincoln came into the home.

"Welcome, kids." Nicole smiled.

"Hi, Mom." The Weather twins smiled back.

"Oh, Zozo, so glad to see you in a better mood." Nicole was thrilled to see her daughter happier now.

"Yeah, it was like Granny Nancy came to me in a dream." Zoe smiled.

Lincoln soon felt someone tap on his shoulder. He then turned to see who did that and beamed. "Pop-Pop!"

Albert laughed and then hugged his grandson.

"Hi, Pop-Pop." Hercules smiled.

"Well, this must be Hercules and Zoe." Albert smiled back. 

"That's them." Lincoln nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Hercules, you're a beautiful girl." Albert shook hands with Zoe, jokingly along.

"I'm Zoe." Zoe said.

"And I'm Hercules." Hercules added.

"So you are." Albert chuckled.

"So, what do you have planned?" Nicole asked.

"Well, let's see..." Albert paused to think it over with the kids. "This place has got a pool, shuffleboard tournaments, and it's filled with all my old pals. I'm really loving it here. So, what's on the day's agenda?"

"I got our whole day planned," Lincoln replied before listing some activities. "Arcade, carnival, maybe laser tag?"

"Cool." Zoe said.

"Wowsers!" Sue chuckled. "That sound's like oodles of fun... If you wanna end up in the ER. I think your grandfather will be happier spending the day here at Sunset Canyon. Right, Albert?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Albert replied nervously. "Good call, Sue." 

"Isn't that a little dull, Sue?" Nicole spoke up. 

"Remember, Nicole, dear, I know best." Sue stopped her.

"Of course you do." Nicole sighed.

"But, sir--" Hercules and Zoe spoke up to Albert.

"It's okay, kids," Albert replied. "Sue here takes real care of us. She knows best."

"Kind of reminds me of Mother Gothel." Zoe muttered.

"You have a point there." Hercules muttered back.

"Mother Gothel?" Lincoln asked.

"A Disney villain who wanted a princess named Rapunzel to never leave her tower." Hercules said.

"Ah, Tangled..." Zoe added with a sigh. "Such an underrated masterpiece."

"Anyway, let's get to the pool." Albert said.

They changed into their swimsuits and came to the pool. Zoe was sitting in an inflatable chair in the water while floating along while laying down comfortably.

"Cannonball!" Lincoln smiled.

"Cannonball?" Sue replied as she stopped Lincoln and Albert. "That sounds like a hoot, if you want to brake a hip. Do you want to break a hip, Albert?"

Albert then shook his head in response.

"Then why don't you grab a seat on the helper chair?" Sue then suggested as Nicole assisted the elders who needed to use the chair.

"Oh, good call, Sue." Albert groaned.

"And speaking of pool safety, I have something for you, young people." Sue smirked to Lincoln, Hercules, and Zoe.

"I have a bad feeling she's going to force us into floaties." Hercules said.

Sue smirked as she seemed to have that in mind. The kids were then shown in floaties, life vests, and nose plugs, though Zoe was given a swim cap for her hair and Sue even took away Zoe's chair, thinking of it as a 'choking hazard'. Zoe was floating in the water face first and it made it look like she was dead.

"I hate that woman." Zoe whispered.

"Okay, guys," Albert smirked. "Splash fight in 3, 2--"

"Everybody out!" Sue called out. "Time reapply sunblock!"

"Aww..." Albert pouted as he went back into the helper chair.

"We're indoors!" Nicole told the head nurse. 

"Are you questioning my authority, Weather?" Sue narrowed her eyes.

"N-No, ma'am." Nicole said.

Hercules and Zoe glared at Sue for scaring their mother.

"But Sue I-I just got the hang of this noodle and I--" An old man tried to back up from Sue.

"Okay, Seymour, you can stay in the water," Sue smirked. "If you want your skin to flake off like a burnt potato!"

"Oh.... Good call, Sue..." the old man then paddled backward.

"What next?" Hercules asked.

They then came to a room. Zoe was spinning a wheel as the boys played Twister.

"Which one color?" Hercules asked.

Zoe picked up the board. "Left foot red!"

Albert tries to stretches his left foot onto a red panel and blows a raspberry upon placing it.

"You're silly!" Zoe giggled at Albert's sense of humor and soon began to spin the arrow again, but then, Sue's foot landed on the spinning arrow. "Ow!" the perky goth girl pouted before glaring up at Sue.

"Well, doesn't this look like a great way to end up in traction?" Sue smirked as she stood beside Nicole. "Why don't you go help Scoots with her cat puzzle?"

"Sure, as soon as she gets away from the pudding." Nicole said.

Sue blew her whistle and glared to the old woman with the scooter. "I EXPRESSLY SAID NO PUDDING!"

"You'll never catch me, Shrew!" Scoots laughed as she then rode away with her pudding.

"And she's off." Nicole said.

They were then in Albert's room.

"Sir, do you really need a nap?" Hercules asked.

"Those are Sue's rules and Sue knows best." Albert replied.

"She's treating you and the other elderly like kids." Zoe said.

"Can't you see what Sue's done to you?" Lincoln added. "She's convinced you you're old and frail. But you're not. The last time we hung out, you crushed those Navy SEAL's in paintball."

"Wow, you beat NAVY SEAL's in paintball?" Hercules smiled at Albert.

"Ho, ho. I took it to 'em," Albert remembered. "But that was years ago, guys."

"I doubt that." Zoe said.

"It was last month," Lincoln told her before looking back to his grandfather. "Pop-Pop, I think we should go have a fun day out on the town like we used to."

Albert then smirked to his grandson's offer. "Okay, you sold me. Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

"Yeah!" Hercules smiled.

In the lobby, Nicole was with Sue.

"Hey, gang." Nicole smiled to Albert and the kids.

"Hi, Mom." The Weather twins smiled back.

"Where are you Peppy Pete's off to?" Sue glared. "Albert, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"He's not tired." Hercules, Zoe, and Lincoln glared back.

"Oh, I didn't realize we had some geriatric experts on the premises." Sue deadpanned.

"We're just goin' out to have some fun." Hercules said.

"We'll that sounds like a good way to miss our 6:00 PM curfew," Sue firmly reminded Albert. "And you know what happens if you miss curfew. You'll be out on your proverbial keister."

Nicole seemed to narrow her eyes grumpily toward Sue's sass. She soon went to inform Sue's bosses of how she was treating the elderly.

"Uh, come on, you guys," Albert told Lincoln and the Weather twins. "Race you to the shuffleboard court."

"No way." Zoe said.

"We're gonna have a great time, and I promise we'll be back by 6:00 curfew." Lincoln added.

"Hmm... Okay, kiddo, lead the way." Albert replied.

They all then left the home to have the best day ever.

"Hello, HR?" Nicole said as she was using the work phone. "I have a complaint about a fellow employee."

'And what might the complaint be?' A female voice asked on the other line.

Nicole soon told Human Resources about Sue while the others went out to have fun with Albert.

At Dine 'N' Dance, they were now having lunch.

"Four cheeseburgers, four fries, and four chocolate shakes." Lincoln ordered.

"Oh, not for me," Albert spoke up. "I'll just have the cottage cheese and melon slices."

"This coming from the same guy that cleared out an entire Chinese buffet?" Lincoln asked.

"Doesn't that shut them down?" Hercules asked before Zoe giggled.

"I took it to 'em. Ah, what the heck?" Albert chuckled. "I'll have what they're havin'. And put chili on everything!"

Soon enough, they all had plenty enough to eat.

"I can't eat another bite..." Zoe groaned as she felt so full now.

"That's what you get for eating my burger." Hercules teased.

Albert then passed gas. "Who stepped on a frog?" he then asked as a joke.

This caused all four of them to laugh.

'Hey, hap cats and kittens!' A waitress announced. 'It's time to do the twist!'

"Oh, boy!" Zoe beamed as she jumped up on the table and began to dance to the 50's music.

Another waitress then came up to Albert to dance with him.

"Uh, thank you, but I really shouldn't," Albert replied. "Sue says dancing is a great way to slip a disk."

"I doubt that." Hercules said.

"Besides, you love to dance." Lincoln added.

"They did call me 'Jitterbug' in the Army." Albert then smirked as he went to dance with the waitress. 

"Now this is fun." Zoe smiled.

Hercules smiled back as he soon danced with his sister.

Later on, they were all now playing Laser Tag and where they were having a fun time there. Zoe was like a ninja as she moved with her laser gun and soon 'shot' Hercules. 

"Hey!" Hercules glared playfully.

Zoe smirked back playfully. Albert soon shot her in the back.

"Hey!" Zoe glared which made Hercules laugh. 

Albert then shot Lincoln. A little girl then shot Albert.

"Oh, you got me!" Albert cried out before pretending to play dead. 

The next spot they were at was at a hot dog stand. 

"So, bumper cars?" Zoe asked after putting ketchup on her hot dog. 

"Uh-huh." Hercules nodded.

"Perfect." Zoe smirked as she then ate her hot dog. 

After hot dogs, they were riding bumper cars. Hercules and Zoe laughed as they bumped against other people while Lincoln bumped against his grandfather which made his dentures pop out. 

"Ew." Zoe cringed.

Albert and Lincoln were now drinking Flippees and chugging them down to see who could drink the fastest.

"Augh, brain freeze!" Lincoln stopped out of pain.

"Winner!" Albert cheered for himself. 

"Nice." Hercules said.

Zoe watched as the boys went mountain climbing and she was too scared of heights to go with them. 

"You okay?" Hercules asked.

"I'm fine down here." Zoe smiled nervously.

"Okay." Hercules said.

Zoe saluted them as they climbed up the mountain without her.

"This is amazing!" Hercules beamed about mountain climbing with an old man.

"It sure is." Albert smiled.

They soon made it to the top and they high-fived as they admired the sight. Zoe waited for them to come down and soon a biker man walked over and looked up in amazement of Albert being able to make it to the top despite being an old man.

"Hi." Zoe greeted.

"Hey there, little lady, the name's T-Bone." The man replied.

"Nice tats." Zoe smirked at his tattoos.

"Thanks." T-Bone replied.

"What brings you here?" Zoe asked.

"Ah, I was just wondering if you, your brothers, and your gramps would be interested in a mechanical bull riding competition." T-Bone chuckled.

"I don't know it's getting late." Zoe said.

T-Bone merely shrugged. The boys soon came back down and T-Bone talked with Albert about the offer and where he seemed interested. 

"We should be heading back, Pop-Pop," Zoe said to Albert. "It's almost 6:00 and Sue said--"

"Aw, nuts to Sue!" Albert scoffed. "You guys were right about her! She got me thinking I'm an old geezer. But I still got some pep in my step."

"Yeah, but if you miss curfew, you'll be out." Hercules said.

"You let me deal with Sue," Albert replied. "Now, you ready to saddle up?"

"But, Pop-Pop--" Lincoln said.

"Okay, worrywarts, then I'm outta here," Albert replied before riding off with the biker. "Let's ride, T-Bone!" And they soon rode off.

"What have we done?" Lincoln frowned as he worried about his grandfather.

"We have to go stop him." Zoe said.

They then chased after the old man as far as they could go and where they soon arrived at a bar. 

"T-Bone's bike!" Lincoln spotted.

"Excuse us, Mr. Bone, have you seen our grandfather?" Zoe asked, not realizing she just called Albert her grandfather as well.

"Oh, you mean Cowboy Al?" T-Bone replied before taking out his phone to show a recording. "Haven't seen him since he won the competition."

"Well then, where is he?" Albert asked.

'Martinez goes back for the catch, and... What in blazes?' A sportscaster announced on the TV. 'There's an old man on the field, in his boxers! And there go the boxers.'

"To the ball park." Lincoln said while having his eyes covered.

Sterrett Field... 

Albert gets kicked out for that little incident and a crowd comes raging out and seems to have carried him off. Now Albert is skateboarding off a half-pipe and lands right on a break-dancing stage in style. The heavy metal band Horns on a Rabbit then grabs him and takes him in their van where he performs sax on stage with them with the crowd raving as he then performs a stage dive outside of the theater with Lincoln trying to catch up every which way to no avail.

"Curfew is in thirty minutes!" Zoe and Hercules yelped.

"Where could he be?" Lincoln asked.

"LOOK OUT, WORLD! ALBERT'S ABOUT TO TAKE IT TO YA!" Albert called out before he jumped out a plane after sky-writing 'POP-POP RULES' in the clouds. "YAHOO-AH!"

"Is he insane?!" Zoe yelped.

"Pop-Pop!" Lincoln cried out as he began to run.

The three went all around as they checked for the old man, but he got stuck in a branch with his parachute.

"Whew." Zoe smiled.

"Sorry, kiddo. I think I overdid it a little today." Albert said to them.

"I'll get you down, sir." Hercules smiled back before he soon got Albert down. 

"If we hurry, we can still get you back in time." Lincoln told his grandfather.

They then rushed back to Sunset Canyon to get into the lobby as it was almost 6:00. But unfortunately, Sue was at the front. 

Sue checked her watch as there was still a few minutes until lock up and she then locked the front door anyway. "Ah, close enough."

After she left, Lincoln tried to open the door. "Dang it!" he then groaned as the door was locked shut.

'Attention, residents,' Sue's voice said on an intercom. 'Time for room check!'

"Double dang it." Albert moaned.

"Psst!" Nicole whispered. "Over here."

The others turned to Nicole. Nicole gestured for them to come over toward her for another way inside. The four of them soon followed Nicole.

"We saw you at the ball game on TV," Nicole smiled to Albert before giggling. "Didn't know you were a boxers guy."

They soon got inside.

Scoots soon rode over as she borrowed canes from the other guys. "Come here, I'll help ya."

"Thanks, Scoots." Nicole smiled to the older woman.

They soon started to climb.

"Evening, Melba," Sue checked one woman in her room. "Ah ah ah! No liquids before bed."

"Whew." Nicole sighed as she got in Scoots's room.

"You're so much better than Shrew is." Scoots said to Nicole.

"I promise you, she's being replaced." Nicole whispered.

Scoots nodded to her and took out her cat puzzle to make it look like she was doing something boring as Nicole left the room as Sue went to check in on it.

'That was close.' Hercules thought to himself.

"Albert?" Sue was going to the other room.

"Help!" A voice called out to her. "Sue, I can't turn my shower off!"

She soon saw a black elderly man with his shower head.

"Nuts! I can't find my key." Albert frowned.

"Oh, Bernie told me to give this to you." Nicole said as she handed a spare key to him.

"Thanks." Albert smiled.

They soon made it into the room. Nicole smiled back and turned back with a gasp to see Sue standing right there with a wicked smirk. Nicole knew that Sue was going to be fired after what she told Sues's bosses.

"But-but-but-but-" Lincoln, Hercules, and Zoe frowned.

"No buts!" Sue glared at them. "You missed curfew and it's out on your keister!"

"We're sorry, Mr.... Uh... Mrs. Loud's dad," Zoe said to Albert. "We never should've made you leave today."

"And now you're getting kicked out." Hercules added sadly.

"It's all our fault." Lincoln frowned.

"No worries, kiddos," Albert told the three. "I regret nothing. You see that day we just had? I don't wanna be livin' in a place that makes me feel like an old geezer anyhow."

"Who cares?" Sue scoffed which made Nicole glare at her once more. "Let's get moving!"

"That is enough!" A firm male voice declared.

Sue soon froze in her spot.

"Oh, sir, thank goodness you've made it," Nicole came to the man's side. "I know I'm new here, but I can't take my superior's regulations anymore!"

"I know, that's why I'm firing her." The man said.

Nicole smiled while Sue looked dismayed.

"What? I'm only doing what my job description tells me to!" Sue defended. 

"You are treating the elderly like children!" The man glared.

"They could get hurt!" Sue replied.

"Yes, but you don't have to hover over them like a mother hen!" The man retorted. "Let them have fun once in a while! And Bingo games don't count!" 

"Well, then who's replacing me?" Sue asked.

"Mrs. Weather, I know you're just a rookie, but you seem to know exactly what it takes to look after these seniors and treat them with respect and the best care they could ask for," The man smiled to Nicole. "Would you be interested?" 

"I'd be honored, sir." Nicole smiled back.

"She just started working here!" Sue glared. 

"Silence!" The man glared.

Sue whimpered in response.

"This is a nursing home not a nursery!" The man scolded Sue. "Now get out."

Sue soon hung her head and walked off as she had been fired. The elderly were happy about this.

"Back to where you were." The man smiled to the elderly people.

"This was the best time ever, Pop-Pop!" Zoe beamed before covering her mouth. "Oops, sorry, I mean, uh..."

"That's okay, sweetheart," Albert smiled to her. "You can call me Pop-Pop if you want, we're family now!" 

"That's right." Nicole smiled.

Soon enough, they heard the honking of a horn and it was Rita coming to pick the kids up. 

"Sounds like we have to go." Hercules said.

"See you guys real soon." Albert smiled to his honorary grandchildren.

Zoe hugged Albert with a small sniffle. "This was the best time of my life... Thank you... Pop-Pop." 

"You're welcome, Zozo." Albert smiled.

Zoe let go and then sniffled before wiping her eyes. 

"We'll see you later, Pop-Pop." Hercules said.

Lincoln joined Hercules and Zoe into the van to go back home as Albert waved them off before going back inside with his new housemates. 

"This was great." Hercules smiled.

Rita smiled as she then drove them back home. Nicole waved to her kids as she would see them later as she decided to let the seniors celebrate today by having a swim in the pool with the way they wanted to get in and not needing to always use the helper chair. And where Atlas was now applying for one job that would be perfect for his strength.


	79. Take Your Daughter to Work Day

"Hey, Mr. Loud," Hercules said before looking around. "Where's our dad?"

"I believe he said something about applying for a job at the local construction site." Lynn Sr replied as he made dinner for the family.

"Awesome!" Hercules smiled.

Lynn Sr chuckled. "Hopefully he gets a job before Take Your Daughter to Work Day."

Lincoln groaned about that holiday.

"What do you do, Mr. Loud?" Hercules asked.

"Oh, just a simple little office, no big deal." Lynn Sr replied.

"That's nice." Zoe said.

"So, what does Lincoln do during Take Your Daughter To Work Day?" Hercules asked.

"I'm stuck here all day!" Lincoln replied before folding his arms grumpily.

"Wait, really?" Zoe asked as that seemed unfair.

Lincoln nodded as he dreaded the day since his sisters got to go out and have fun while he was stuck at home all day.

"That's unfair." Hercules said.

"I'm sorry, but that's how it goes sometimes..." Lynn Sr replied.

Soon enough, it was morning for Take Your Daughter to Work Day and Lincoln was disguising himself as a girl.

"Oh, brother." Hercules groaned.

"C'mon, girls, it's time for Take Your Daughter To Work Day!" Lynn Sr called out.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa stampeded down the stairs. "YAAAAY!" they cheered out of excitement.

'This will never work.' Hercules thought to himself.

"As another one of your daughters, I too cannot wait for this day." Lincoln smiled innocently as he blended in with his sisters as he wore make-up, a dress, and a wig.

"Not so fast." Lynn Sr. stopped Lincoln.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Lincoln asked innocently.

"Nice try Lincoln, but it's Take Your Daughter To Work Day." Lynn Sr reminded his only son.

Lincoln took off his wig in disappointment as Zoe was trying to get Lily from crying, but it seemed impossible since the baby girl liked her so much. "Come on, Dad. Every year, they get to go with you to work and have an awesome time, and I get stuck at home."

"It's true." Zoe said.

"Sorry, pal," Lynn Sr said to Lincoln. "Besides, my office isn't that awesome."

"Hurry, Pops!" Luna called out. "We don't wanna miss the donut cannon!"

"A donut cannon?" Zoe asked.

"I'll bring you guys back some jelly-filled!" Lynn Sr ran toward the van to join his daughters.

"Why aren't you with your dad?" Lincoln asked Zoe.

"Dad's got an orientation to see if he's qualified enough for the job, so I'm gonna babysit Lily." Zoe said as she carried the baby who settled down in her arms instantly.

"That's good." Hercules said.

"You know, it's not fair that you should have to miss out on Take Your Daughter To Work Day." Rita said to Lincoln.

"Really?" Lincoln smiled as he put his wig back on and applied lipstick.

"Yep," Rita smiled back. "So I'm officially making today Take Your Son To Work Day. You're coming with me. Hercules, why don't you come too while Zoe babysits Lily?"

"I'd like that." Hercules said.

"Uh, I don't know, Mom..." Lincoln said uneasily.

"Hey, come on," Rita told him. "I know it's not as exciting as Dad's office, but you're Lincoln Loud. You can make anything fun."

"Well, I guess that's true," Lincoln gave in before he went out of the house. "Okay, I'm in."

"NICE DRESS, LOUD!" Mr. Grouse called out.

"You might wanna change first." Hercules said.

"Erm... Right... Good idea, Herc." Lincoln replied. He soon went back in to do that.

Zoe and Lily waved as Rita drove Lincoln and Hercules to where she worked.


	80. A Novel Idea

They soon arrived at the dentist's office.

"Okay, Tara, the pain will go away in a few days," The dentist told a girl before giving her some candy. "In the meantime, here's a lollipop," he then looked to see one of his workers. "Good morning, Rita."

"Good morning, Dr. Feinstein, you remember my son, Lincoln?" Rita replied.

"Oh, of course," Dr. Feinstein said before looking to the white-haired boy. "Open up."

Lincoln said 'aaah' and then opened his mouth.

"Mm-hmm... Have you been flossing?" Dr. Feinstein asked as he saw slight plaque in the boy's mouth.

"Uh-huh!" Lincoln replied. "Every night!"

"Sure you have," Dr. Feinstein said, unconvinced before seeing Hercules. "And who is this strong young man?"

"This is Hercules, he used to be a new neighbor, but now he and his family live with us." Rita explained.

"Nice to meet you Hercules." Dr. Feinstein said as he held out his hand.

"Likewise, sir." Hercules smiled, shaking his hand.

"Whoa! Quite a grip you got there." Dr. Feinstein smiled.

"I work out." Hercules smiled back proudly of himself.

Dr. Feinstein smiled to the boys before going back into his office.

"I've never seen him this happy before." Rita told Hercules.

"Must be a good day." Hercules smiled.

"Okay, boys, while I'm working, you can hang out in here and read comics." Rita then said before handing them dental themed comic books.

"'Teddy Toothbrush VS the Evil Ninjavitis'?" Lincoln read the title aloud in disappointment.

"Have anything else?" Hercules asked.

"My favorite issue is number four: Fastest Gums In The West." Rita offered.

"Uh, thanks." Hercules said, unsure of how that could be fun.

"Rita, I have an abscess that needs to be drained," Dr. Feinstein called to Rita. "Bring a bucket."

"Be right there, Doctor." Rita replied before leaving the boys alone in the room right after she wrote something into a journal.

"Okay, we can make this fun." Lincoln said to Hercules.

"That's right." Hercules said.

"This is Captain Loud to Ground Control," Lincoln played in a chair, pretending to be in space before he made a radio sound. "I can see Uranus from here, and boy, is it gassy."

"That's good." Hercules said.

"This is one small step for man, one giant leap for-" Lincoln continued until he looked out the window. "Lana?!"

"Lana?" Hercules asked.

Lincoln and Hercules looked out the window to see that Lynn Sr's office was right across the street. Lana and Lynn are spinning around in office chairs and laughing. Luna has the donut cannon and is firing donuts everywhere.

"How is that even allowed?" Hercules asked.

"Dad's office is across the street?" Lincoln complained as he slammed on the chair before accidentally pushing buttons to make the chair fold back. "No fair! I can't compete with that! Whoops... Houston, we have a problem! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!"

Hercules soon unfolded the chairs.

"Let me show you one of the other neat things we've got here," Rita said as she took the boys into the supply room. "We call it Dr. Feinstein's Cabinet of Fun."

"Uh, nice?" Hercules said, unsure of how to react to that.

"Ooh... Dental supplies..." Lincoln added.

"Rita, we have a couple of teens with their braces stuck together." Dr. Feinstein appeared.

"Be right there, Doctor." Rita replied as she wrote a little more and then went to see him.

"We can work with this." Hercules said.

"Okay, what have we got here?" Lincoln observed.

"Dental floss, surgical masks, gloves, and I think a big, fake tooth." Hercules replied.

The room is now set up like a jewel heist with the floss acting as a laser security system.

"Alright, go." Hercules said.

"Weather, this is Agent Loud," Lincoln smirked. "I've got eyes on The President's tooth. Security's tight, but tell POTUS I'm bringing that molar home."

"Good luck, Agenta." Hercules replied.

"I won't need it with how well trained I am," Lincoln smirked, he then snuck passed the floss lasers and collected the tooth before looking out the window in jealousy again. "Just another routine job for Agent-OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"What is it?" Hercules asked.

The girls and their father are all having a suction cup dart fight. Luna goes in for a side shot. Leni has hers pointed at herself and Lisa changes it so that she's firing correctly.

"Ha, you missed me!" Lynn Sr laughed as he dodged.

"Whoa." Hercules said.

Lincoln trips over the floss and the supplies from the cabinet of fun fall on top of him. "Dang it." he muttered in defeat.

Hercules soon got the supplies off him.

Later on, they were in the break room.

"The fun isn't over yet!" Rita smiled to the boys. "Let me introduce you to our office mascot."

"Ooh, what is it?" Hercules asked.

"A piranha?" Lincoln asked.

"A barracuda?" Hercules asked.

"A great white?" Lincoln then asked.

"Not exactly," Rita said as a guppy swam in. "We call him Fisher."

"Oh..." Hercules said.

"Rita, I need you," Dr. Feinstein walked over with caramel covered hands. "We've got a caramel apple emergency."

"Yikes!" Hercules said.

Rita wrote something down and handed Lincoln some fish food before she left the room.

"Crikey!" Lincoln pretended to be an Australian wildlife explorer as he watched Fisher before he fed the guppy. "It's a rare Patagonian dental fish. These babies are known to be fierce predators. I'd better be extra careful feeding them or it's bye-bye, pinky."

"Here we go." Hercules said as he soon opened the tank.

Lincoln then added in the fish food, but a little too much. "Whoops! That's a few too many shrimps on the barbie for this little guy."

"Looks like we might need to take a few off." Hercules said.

Lincoln and Hercules then tried to take some of the food out before Fisher would eat it and eventually die. Fisher was rather slippery, being a fish and all.

"Get over here!" Hercules struggled.

After a few struggles, Fisher was back in the tank.

"Phew!" Lincoln and Hercules looked relieved and glanced out the window to now see the girls zip-lining in their father's office. "Oh, come on!"

"Why do I even try?" Lincoln sulked. "This place will never be as fun as Dad's."

"True." Hercules said.

Lincoln then spotted an arcade next door. "But an arcade would be!"

Rita soon came back into the room to check in on the boys. "We're gonna be another half hour or so, boys. There was more caramel than we thought," she then said as her glove seemed stuck. "Think you can keep yourselves amused?"

"We'll manage." Hercules said.

"Oh, and would you mind watching my notebook?" Rita requested as she held out her notebook to the boys. "I don't want the pages to get stuck together."

"Yes, ma'am." Hercules saluted.

"No worries, mate," Lincoln added. "We won't leave it out of our sight."

Rita patted their heads and then left the room.

"Okay, we have some time for the arcade." Hercules said.

Lincoln beamed since Hercules was on board with going to the arcade.

At the arcade...

"Now this is what I call fun!" Lincoln laughed as he played video games.

"And best of all, nothing bad is happening." Hercules smiled.

Soon enough, their alarms rang and they had to get back to the dentist's office before Rita would come back.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Rita asked once she saw the boys back in the room as she left them.

"Oh, you know, just hanging out with Fisher." Hercules said.

The fish seemed to glance at them.

"Oh, shut it." Lincoln glared.

"So, what's up?" Hercules asked.

"Bad news," Rita replied. "Dr. Feinstein sat on a numbing needle and he can't feel anything from the waist down. Can you keep watching my notebook?"

"Your book?" Hercules gulped.

"Uh... Yep... We're on it..." Lincoln said nervously. "So, you got a lot of important work stuff in there?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Rita asked them. "It's not for work at all; I've been writing a novel!"

"A-A novel?" Hercules asked with a gulp.

"I'm hoping this book could lead to an exciting new career for me." Rita smiled.

"So, that was your only copy, huh?" Lincoln replied nervously. "I mean, is your only copy. It's not like something happened to it."

"Yep. Seven years of hard work between those two covers," Rita replied proudly. "Hey, thanks for being such good sports today. How about after work, we go to the arcade next to Dad's office?" she then asked the boys.

"Sounds great." Hercules smiled nervously.

"Uh, Rita?" Dr. Feinstein rolled over in a chair. "I need you to carry me to my 4:00."

Rita then left the room.

"I thought you had the book!" Lincoln said to Hercules.

"I thought you had it!" Hercules replied. "Oh, no, we must've left it back at the arcade!"

The boys soon rushed to the arcade only to see that the book was not there.

"It's gone!" Lincoln panicked.

"Where is it?!" Hercules asked.

A janitor has picked up the book and dumped it in the bin. Hercules and Lincoln panicked and went to the bin only for it to be picked up by the garbage truck.

"Oh, come on!" Hercules complained.

"Hercules, look!" Lincoln pointed to a skateboard shack which seemed convenient for them.

"Wow, how convenient." Hercules said.

The boys skated behind the garbage truck to try and grab the novel.

"Almost there." Hercules said.

A garbage bag soon flew out from the truck and was coming toward the boys.

"Incoming!" Hercules yelped.

Lincoln yelped only to get covered in garbage. There was then a horse and a carriage.

"Again, convenient." Hercules said.

"YEE-HAW!" Lincoln cheered as they used the horse and carriage to come beside the garbage truck.

"Wahoo!" Hercules smiled.

"Uh, excuse us, pull over." Lincoln asked the driver.

"Oh, you wanna race?" The driver glared before pulling down his shades. "Let's ride!" He then accelerated.

"Aw, come on!" Hercules complained.

"Man, I guess I'm bad luck..." Lincoln commented.

"Oh, Lincoln, don't be silly," Hercules replied. "Zoe and I don't believe in luck."

"Really?" Lincoln asked.

"Come on, we can do this..." Hercules said before whipping the horse. "HIYAH!"

The horse soon went faster. Hercules tried to reach out for the book.

"Almost got it." Hercules said.

The horse soon stopped and so did the truck.

Hercules narrowed his eyes and lunged into the truck to get the book. "Got it!" He smiled.

Some kid inconveniently twists open a hydrant and blasts Hercules with a jet of water. The book flies off into a construction zone and lands on a girder which rises up.

"Oh, come on!" Hercules glared.

"Now what do we do?" Lincoln groaned.

"After that book." Hercules said.

Lincoln put on a hard hat and joined Hercules into the construction site.

"You're pretty good for this, Weather," The boss smiled to Atlas. "I think I can have you hired by Monday."

"Thank you, sir." Atlas smiled back.

Hercules and Lincoln zipped by.

"Hey, that looked like the boys!" Atlas's eyes widened and where he was right.

As Lincoln goes up, the book alternates between rising girders and ends on the top floor. Lincoln gets there and looks down, losing his cool. He inches towards it, but it falls and the girder rises, sending him in danger as he screams for his life.

"Lincoln, hang on!" Hercules called out as he went to help.

Meanwhile...

"Did you just hear Lincoln and Hercules...?" Lana asked out of confusion as she was with her twin sister.

"Stay focused!" Lola told her.

Lana narrowed her eyes as they both then yelled out and went after Lynn Sr's cube mate.

"I hate Take Your Daughter to Work Day..." The woman muttered wearily.

It seemed like Lincoln and Hercules were having a better day than the office people.

"Finally!" Hercules beamed as they had the book, but their feet were trapped in wet cement which hardened once they looked down. "I'll handle this."

Lincoln turned away nervously. Hercules bowed like a karate master and soon bust the cement blocks to free them. And for him it was easy. Lincoln then walked properly and smiled.

They then rushed back to the dentist's office.

"Lincoln Loud, where have you been?" Rita asked firmly.

"Let's just say we've had quite an experience." Hercules said.

"But the important thing is we got your notebook!" Lincoln beamed.

Rita reached for her notebook only for it to be instantly destroyed.

"Oh, sure, now it does that after everything we went through." Hercules said.

"What happened?" Rita asked.

Lincoln sighed as he took out some candy for his mother. "Better take a lollipop..."

"This is going to be a long story." Hercules added.

Lincoln soon told his mother everything. And where it was a long story.

"...So we jumped into the cement pit and grabbed the notebook, but I guess it was too late." Lincoln soon concluded.

"We're so sorry." Hercules frowned.

"Boys, you both lied to me!" Rita said sternly. "You snuck out and you ruined all my hard work!"

"We're really, really, really sorry, Mom!" Lincoln frowned.

"But you guys actually did me a favor." Rita then said calmly.

"We did what now?" Hercules asked.

"Well, I was originally writing about a bored dental assistant who talks to her pet fish." Rita replied.

Fisher looked as if he knew that story wouldn't be interesting.

"But honestly, it wasn't going anywhere," Rita continued. "But you've just given me a better idea: I'm gonna write about two fearless thrill seekers and one of them has white hair."

"Dr. Feinstein?" Lincoln replied out of confusion.

"No, silly!" Rita replied. "You and Hercules!"

"Awesome!" Hercules smiled.

They all then shared a hug.

"I'm sorry about putting you through all this," Lincoln said after the hug. "It was really nice of you to bring us here in the first place."

"That's okay, boys," Rita smiled. "Now, come on. Let's go home. I can't wait to start writing."

"Alright." Hercules said.

They then left the office to get back home.

"So, tell me again how you chased down that garbage truck." Rita said as she took notes.

Hercules and Lincoln both soon saw a familiar horse and had an idea. They smiled to each other as they knew what they were both thinking.


	81. Fed Up

Back at the Loud House...

Zoe and Lily were playing on the floor as it was almost time for everyone to come back home. She soon heard Vanzilla pull up in the driveway. Zoe picked up Lily and took her to the window. Lily laughed and cheered as her family came back.

Lynn Sr. soon got out of the van first. "Ha, ha! Another successful Take Your Daughter To Work Day, eh, girls?" he smiled to his nine daughters.

The girls cheered in agreement.

"It was awesome, Dad! What does 'leave of absence' mean?" Lola asked.

"Hmm... I wonder where your mother, Lincoln, and Hercules are?" Lynn Sr pondered.

"Aw, I feel bad for them," Lori replied. "I bet they literally had the boringest day ever." Lori was wrong as they heard Rita, Lincoln, and Hercules having fun.

Lynn Sr and the sisters were shocked about what was going on with Rita and the boys.

"Nice horse, Loud and Weather!" Mr. Grouse called out.

"Thanks!" Hercules replied.

It turned out to be a good day for everyone. Especially for Atlas as he was going to get the job he applied for.

"So, how did orientation go, Dad?" Hercules asked.

"I'm hired!" Atlas beamed.

"Wahoo!" Hercules cheered.

Atlas laughed and hugged his son. Rita was going to be a little late to dinner as she was beginning to write her new novel. Atlas laughed and hugged his son. Rita was going to be a little late to dinner as she was beginning to write her new novel.

"Turkey Loaf?" Zoe asked. "Wait, didn't we have this last Tuesday?"

"Yep," Lori sighed. "And the Tuesday before that and the Tuesday before that."

"And so on and so forth..." Lincoln added.

"Just be ready for wiener schnitzel tomorrow." Lynn Sr smiled.

"I can already tell this will taste bland." Zoe groaned.

Everyone ate their dinner and soon enough, it was time for bed. Lincoln sighed as he felt bored of the same meals every single week and starting tomorrow, he was going to try to put a stop to it. And where Hercules was going to help him with that.

"Salisbury Steak Sundays, Meatball Mondays, Turkey Loaf Tuesdays, Wiener Schnitzel Wednesdays, Goulash Thursdays, Fish Fry Fridays, and Succotash Saturdays," Hercules sighed. "What is this, a home or a prison with obsessive compulsive-disorder?"

"I don't know." Lincoln shrugged.

They soon came downstairs for tonight's dish as it was Wednesday. Lincoln soon took out a coin attached to a string to hypnotize himself. Hercules did the same.

"What are you guys doing?" Lola asked.

"Self hypnosis," Lincoln replied. "Maybe it can make myself believe the wiener schnitzel tastes like ice cream."

"Ooh, I want ice cream, move!" Lola beamed, trying to reach for her brother's coin.

"Hey, find your own coping mechanism!" Lincoln replied.

Lola soon fought her brother as they hit the table and it began to make dinner fall onto the floor.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Lynn Sr panicked until he caught the dinner in relief. "Phew! That was close. I almost had to order us pizza."

"How horrible." Zoe deadpanned.

"I think I'll go and cook something in case anyone wants something new to eat." Nicole said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh, no, Nicole, I've got it from here." Lynn Sr smiled to her.

"No, you've done enough." Nicole smiled back.

"I insist, it's my kitchen." Lynn Sr said.

"I know, and I deserve a chance." Nicole glared before becoming 'Darth Mother' to her kids which was how they knew when she wanted something done and it had to be or there would be suffering.

"I-If you insist." Lynn Sr smiled nervously.

Nicole nodded as she then put on her apron and began cooking.

"She almost turned into Darth Mother." Hercules whispered which made Zoe giggle.

"Darth Mother?" The Loud siblings whispered as they overheard this.

Hercules and Zoe shuddered in response.

"When Mom gets mad enough... She... Kinda changes..." Zoe smiled nervously.

"How so?" Lisa whispered.

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing." Hercules replied.

"It can't be that bad." Lisa shrugged.

Zoe took a deep breath. "MOM, LINCOLN SAYS YOUR NEW NURSE UNIFORM MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE A HIPPO!"

"3, 2, 1." Hercules cued.

Nicole soon came into the dining room and her left eye twitched and her eyes seemed to be beady red like in the Alien vs Predator movies. "What did you say about my new uniform, Lincoln Loud?!" she then asked in a voice that sounded rather demonic.

"I-I meant to say that it makes you look, uh, pretty?" Lincoln smiled nervously.

Nicole narrowed her eyes as she waved a wooden spoon and then went back into the kitchen.

"Wow, that was scary." Lincoln gulped.

Nicole hummed to herself as she decided to make some spaghetti so there would be more variety. And where she gave the taste a little more pizzazz with some special spices she had in a bag. Lucy began to write a poem about the repetition of their dinners being the same every week.

"It's done!" Nicole smiled.

This made the others smile as they were going to eat something new for Wednesday.

'Hopefully this will teach Dad to stop cooking the same meals every week.' Lincoln thought to himself.

The family soon ate the spaghetti more than the wiener schnitzel. Nicole smirked as she snuck in the spices which would explode with flavor for the family.

"Amazing." The Loud siblings smiled as they enjoyed the food.

"Glad you all like it," Nicole smiled back. "It's an old family recipe."

"Whoa, this spaghetti is even better than any meal I've made in every week." Lynn Sr. said as he enjoyed the food as well.

This made the Loud siblings excited as their problem seemed solved about having the same meals every week.

"I guess cooking the same meals every week can get boring." Lynn Sr. said.

"Well, that was a quick lesson to learn." Atlas chuckled.

"After a taste from this, can you blame him?" Rita asked.

Nicole and Hercules winked to each other as they shared that as they knew what changed Lynn Sr's mind.


	82. Eye of the Tiger

The next day, there was a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." Zoe came to the front door and opened it to see who it was.

"Hi, Zoe, is your brother home?" James asked.

"Oh, James..." Zoe smiled sheepishly. "Sure, he's making himself a sandwich."

"Awesome," James said before smiling to his friends. "He's home, guys."

Hercules came into the room with his sandwich. "What's going on?" he then asked his sister.

"James and the guys wanted to see you." Zoe replied.

"Please make us stronger!" James, Mike, and Bernie begged.

Hercules's eyes widened. "Uh... Okay..."

"Did you guys run into that awful Terry again?" Zoe asked.

"He's on our tail right now." Bernie said.

Zoe poked her head out the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU, NERDS?!" Terry growled as he looked around for the trio of boys.

"Please make us stronger." James begged Hercules.

"Well..." Hercules thought about it. "I need to trust you guys to use your new strength responsibly and-"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever, just make us strong." Mike rushed him.

Hercules just knew that there would be a lesson in this. "Hmm..." he then thought about it.

"JUST DO THE STUPID THING ALREADY!" Mike snapped to make him hurry up as Terry seemed to be coming his way.

"Please hurry, Hercules, Terry just loves using me as a sports ball." Bernie sounded the most scared.

"Okay, I have some thing that can make three super strong." Hercules said as he brought out three soda cans that had a picture of a strong man flexing his muscles.

"Great, thanks!" Mike grinned as he swiped the soda can and instantly drank it.

"Thanks, Hercules." James and Bernie remembered their manners.

They soon took the other two soda cans before drinking them. Hercules smiled to them.

"GOTCHA!" Terry grabbed Bernie by his collar with a smirk. "Hey, buddy, wanna play Trash Ball?"

"No, Terry, please not again!" Bernie begged. "Last time I broke my ankle for a week!"

"Oh, this time it just won't be your ankle." Terry glared.

Bernie yelled out as he was about to be thrown.

"First, I'm going to punch your lights out." Terry said.

"NO!" Bernie begged.

"So, is this permanent or what?" James asked Hercules about the soda.

"It lasts for three days." Hercules whispered to them.

"Ah, okay..." James nodded to that.

Terry soon tossed Bernie into the trashcan and smirked as he came toward him.

"Oh, please work..." Bernie hoped as he drank more of the soda to finish it up as Terry came toward his favorite target.

"Just one more punch." Terry smirked.

"Can I finish my drink first?" Bernie smiled nervously. "Just before you send me to the hospital again?"

"Fine, but hurry up." Terry glared.

Bernie nodded and then quickly drank the soda to finish it up. Terry began to wait for Bernie to finish.

Bernie soon finished and popped his lips. "Ah..."

"Ready to die?" Terry smirked.

Bernie soon felt his muscles growing and where he could tell as he felt some pain.

Terry stepped back before glaring. "You know my rules, no suffering until I start, so did your friend James do my homework yet?"

"N-No." Bernie said as his shirt ripped off.

Terry cracked his knuckles. "Say good night, Bernard..."

"Good night, Bernard." Bernie winced as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Terry soon punched Bernie in the face only to feel pain. Bernie giggled innocently to the bully.

"Ow! That hurt...Wait, that hurt?" Terry asked out of confusion.

Bernie laughed innocently almost sounding like a hyena due to how shaky he usually was. Terry soon started to feel like Bernie was getting heavy for him.

"Don't break your back like my granddad, Terry." Bernie teased.

Terry glared and soon let go of him and came toward Mike. "All right, you kazoo voice, you're next!"

"Okay." Mike shrugged as he finished his soda.

Terry smirked as he charged toward Mike. Mike scrunched his eyes shut anxiously as Terry ran toward him as he hoped this would work. And where it did as Terry felt like he just charged into something made of steel. Mike looked relieved and then smirked.

"What is going on here?!" Terry glared. He soon went towards James to try and lift him up off the ground.

James only smirked to Terry.

"You're dead, video game nerd." Terry snarled at James.

"Okay..." James shrugged. "Just don't break a nail."

Terry glared as he gripped James by the throat and grunted as he tried to lift him up.

"This will be temporary, I just want to see if they'll use their new strength responsibly." Hercules told Zoe as he ate his sandwich.

"I know James will, but I'm not sure about Mike." Zoe replied.

They soon saw Mike taking a lamp post out of the ground and held it like a baseball bat.

"Hmm..." Hercules and Zoe hummed to that.

"Mike goes in for the pitch!" Mike smirked smugly. "He's batting up and ready to go for some good old Terry Ball!"

"Wait, what?" Terry gulped before getting hit by the lamp post.

"And it's out of the park!" Mike laughed as he swung the lamp post.

Terry soon landed straight into a hospital, looking rather in pain. James, Mike, and Bernie cheered together as they were finally rid of Terry. But James had a strange feeling that using their new strength like that was wrong.

"Okay, guys, just remember, in three days, you'll be back to normal," Hercules said as he walked by. "This is a test to see how-"

"Yeah, yeah, that was cool!" Mike cheered, ignoring him.

"Maybe we should use our strength responsibly." James said.

"Aw, come on, James, we're finally somebodies..." Mike told him.

"Yeah, but I just think we shouldn't get carried away," James replied. "I mean, sometimes jocks can be real jerks."

"So what?" Mike shrugged. "At least we're somebodies."

"Uh... Yeah..." Bernie added.

James merely sighed to his friends.

"They'll learn..." Hercules shrugged before eating more of his sandwich. "Mm... Gotta love a good old meat sandwich."

"With some greens in it." Zoe added.

"Mm-hmm..." Hercules nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me, Zoe, I was wondering if you'd like to join this club..." Lucy appeared from nowhere as she held out a flyer. "You can think about it, but me and Haiku are in it."

"Thanks, Luce." Zoe took the flyer to see it was for a Mortician's Club.

"How does she do that?" James asked while in Hercules's arms as he got startled.

"I'm afraid we may never know." Hercules replied as he was used to it since Zoe always did that with him. He soon dropped James who had that coming.

"Sometimes I think I should wear glasses to see her coming." James tried to joke.

"That's cuz you're such a nerd." Mike teased.

"I think he was trying to make a joke." Bernie said.

"Shut up, no one's talking to you!" Mike shoved Bernie.

"Okay, that was a bit mean even for you, Mike." Zoe scolded.

"No, no, it's okay." Bernie said.

Zoe shrugged and decided to look over the Morticians Club flyer before she would make a decision on joining or not, but the bright side was that Lucy and Haiku would be there. "It might be fun." She said.

Lily crawled over with her pacifier.

Zoe leaned down and then picked up Lily in her arms. "Hello!"

"Hi!" Lily cooed and laughed down to Zoe.

"Your sister sure is good with babies, isn't she?" James asked Hercules.

"I guess so..." Hercules shrugged. "Not sure why or how, but she just is, especially with Lily."

"I can tell she'll be a great mom." James smiled.

"Are you trying to suggest something?" Hercules smirked teasingly to James.

"Well, there's an egg challenge coming soon for the schools..." James rubbed his arm shyly. "I was wondering if your sister would be my partner."

"I'm sure that she would love to be your partner." Hercules said.

"I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you..." James blushed.

"Like the responsible guy you are." Hercules smiled.

James smiled back. "And who are you going to ask to be your partner?" He asked him.

"Lynn..." Hercules smiled bashfully.

"Cool." James smiled.

Hercules smiled back.

"I hope it goes better than when we were in fifth grade..." James rolled his eyes. "Mike left his egg in the fridge, so his dad cooked it for breakfast."

"Wow, didn't Mike tell his family about his project?" Hercules asked.

"I don't know if he did or not..." James shrugged. "Mike isn't always that responsible."

"Wow." Hercules said.

James shuffled his foot. "Well... Bye..." he then zipped off as this felt awkward.

Samson soon came into the room and licked Hercules.

"Hey, boy!" Hercules laughed and hugged his dog.

Samson soon brought out a weight ball with a smile.

"All right, I'll be right there, boy, but first..." Hercules smiled back as he soon ripped his sandwich in half to share with his dog.

Samson was happy to eat his half of the sandwich. Hercules then finished his sandwich before he would start exercising with his dog. And which was fun at the same time. Hercules licked his fingertips as he finished his sandwich and Samson soon did the same. He then picked up the weight ball and ran with his dog to have some fun together. And where they soon played their version of fetch.

"Okay, get ready, I drank a lot of milk this morning." Hercules told Samson before throwing the ball.

Samson soon ran to catch the weight ball. Hercules cheered and smiled for hid dog. Samson soon caught the ball and brought it right back.

"Good boy." Hercules smiled.

Samson smiled up to Hercules as he loved this time they had together. Hercules enjoyed this time as well. Samson kept fetching and soon, the sun was setting and suddenly, they both felt hungry for dinner. Samson soon started to whimper.

"Are you hungry, Sammy?" Hercules asked his dog.

"Mm-hmm." Samson nodded with a frown.

"Come on, boy, let's get some dinner." Hercules nodded back.

Samson was happy for this. Lynn Sr was soon making dinner for his family.


	83. No Such Luck

"Ah, ah, ah, what did we talk about, Lynn?!" Nicole scolded.

"But it's-" Lynn Sr tried to explain as he was making goulash for tonight's dinner.

"I don't care, no goulash today, something else!" Nicole scolded.

"Okay, okay." Lynn Sr gulped.

"Hmm... What to make tonight?" Nicole pondered. She soon saw some pizza dough in the fridge. "Perfect!" she then smiled as she knew exactly what to make now.

Everyone soon waited for their dinner as Nicole was making a pizza instead of goulash and where she had everything that she would need to make pizza. She made it a everything pizza so that everyone would have what they would want with no problems. And where after a few minutes, the pizza was finished.

"Dinner!" Nicole called out to everyone which made them happily run downstairs and they soon enjoyed the pizza.

"Man, Aunt Nicole, you're such an awesome cook!" Lola beamed.

"Why thank you, Lola." Nicole smiled.

Atlas smirked to his wife. "Aunt Nicole?"

"What?" Nicole smiled.

Atlas just chuckled.

"She said I could call her that..." Lola shrugged as she then ate her pizza.

"Aw!" Zoe smiled.

The family laughed as they shared another wonderful meal together and where nothing seemed to ruin the moment.

"So, what's new in school?" Rita asked.

"You guys are coming to my game, right?" Lynn asked before anything else could be said which Lincoln seemed to dread while everyone else agreed to coming along.

"Of course we are and remember, there is no such thing a luck." Hercules reminded his girlfriend.

"We don't believe in luck." Zoe added before she bit into her cheesy pizza which made her moan in delight.

"Of course there's such a thing as luck!" Lynn replied. "I mean, you know my tradition with the meatball subs."

"Yes, but if you keep doing that to your body, it might do something unpleasant." Atlas said.

"I've been doing it for years though." Lynn defended.

"And it's perfect for my study!" Lisa added.

"Alright, then we'll prove that luck does not exist." Zoe said.

"This might take a while." Hercules agreed with his sister.

"I know." Zoe said.

Later that night, Zoe was on the phone with James while Hercules was helping support Lynn for her upcoming game and even acted as a cheerleader for her.

"So, she believes in luck?" James asked on the phone.

"Sounds like it," Zoe replied. "I don't believe in luck."

"Me neither, unless it happens to Bernie," James replied innocently. "That's why we call him Bad Luck Bernie."

"Wow." Zoe said.

"So, how do you feel about this egg baby assignment?" James asked.

"A little nervous..." Zoe admitted. "I'm not sure if I can treat an egg like an actual living thing for a week or so."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." James said.

"You always say that..." Zoe blushed slightly. "Think you can live without that stupid hat?" she then teased.

"My hat is NOT STUPID!" James yelled suddenly.

Zoe giggled. "I love it when you get mad, it's so cute."

"I do?" James smiled.

"Yeah, it's funny too..." Zoe giggled.

"I guess so." James said.

Lynn and Hercules were heard cheering outside.

"Baseball game tomorrow," Zoe replied. "Wanna be my date?"

"Uh, I'll see what I can do, and-Yes, I will be there." James blushed.

"Alright." Zoe smiled.

"Just remember, I'll be playing video games for the weekend, you're welcome to come over though." James replied.

"Of course." Zoe nodded.

"Great." James said.

Soon enough, it was the day of the baseball game.

"Well, it's a beautiful day at the park," The baseball announcer smiled to his sidekick. "Isn't it, Pep?"

"Oh, sure it is." He deadpanned as the mascot entertained the crowd until the game would begin.

"Well, he sure sounds happy." Hercules said sarcastically.

"As happy as I am on Monday morning." Zoe replied in the same way with a smirk to make him laugh and which was a success.

"It's the bottom of the ninth with the Royal Woods Squirrels up three-nothing," The baseball announcer commentated. "Could this be another shoutout for star pitcher: Lynn Loud?"

"Go, Lynn!" Hercules cheered for his girlfriend.

Lynn blushed in a good way as she waved to the crowd who cheered her on. Lincoln was also there though he was forced to come.

"Cheer up, Lincoln, it's one day out of your life." Hercules said.

"Easy for you to say..." Lincoln scoffed. "I'm exhausted from not having time to myself!"

"Well, maybe you'll get some time to yourself after this." Hercules said.

Lynn began to do some good luck rituals for herself before playing the game.

"Wow, she's really into this luck thing, huh?" James asked Zoe.

"Yep..." Zoe hid an eye roll as she didn't believe in luck.

Hercules soon saw the batters of the enemy team were smirking as they saw this coming and knew how to hit the ball without missing.

"Hey, Pep, you believe there's anything to these kinds of superstitions?" The baseball announcer smiled to his sidekick.

'He is too peppy.' Zoe thought to herself.

James soon yawned and rested his arm around her her shoulder. Zoe saw what James did simply smirked. Lynn soon pitched the ball against the rival team. And where the batter of the enemy team soon hit the ball.

"Ooh! Looks like the softball gods did not love that Cossack dance." The baseball announcer announced to confirm that Lynn's team had lost the game.

'That was surprising.' James thought to himself.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, SIS!" Luna called out to Lynn.

"Yeah, don't worry about it!" Hercules added in.

The crowd booed. Lynn smiled to the support, but felt so depressed to lose.

'It's working.' One of the enemy batters thought to herself.

Hercules felt suspicion, but kept it to himself for right now.

After the game, Lynn's team had lost.

"It's okay, Lynn," Hercules soothed. "You did your best and that's all that matters."

"Hey, Lynn, sorry you didn't win." Lincoln said.

Lynn suddenly yelped and hid away from her brother.

"Hey...?" Lincoln looked confused.

"Stay back!" Lynn tossed a banana peel. "You're bad luck!"

"Oh, brother." James rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln asked his athletic sister.

"My team has been dominating all season, then the one time you show up, we lose!" Lynn glared.

"You forced me to come to the game!" Lincoln told her.

"And I see that that was a mistake!" Lynn glared. "I'm banning you from all future games. Now scram! I have to make things right with the softball gods." she then tried to do her Cossack dance again.

"She seriously has got to stop believing in luck." Zoe said.

Later on at the Loud House...

"Lincoln! Are you coming to my charity fashion show?" Leni came over to her brother with her hair curled up. "It's for a great cause: oysters without pearls."

"But don't people wear pearls as earrings and necklaces?" Zoe asked.

"Exactly!" Leni replied. "That's what this charity is all about!"

"Uh... Okay?" Zoe said, slightly confused.

"Leni! No!" Lynn panicked to her older sister. "He'll ruin your fashion show just like he ruined my winning streak! HE'S BAD LUCK!"

"For the last time, there is no such thing as bad luck!" Zoe groaned.

"Yeah, Zoe is absolutely-" Lincoln was about to say until he smirked as he had an idea. "Wrong..."

Zoe's eyes widened and her left eye twitched. "Did... Someone... Just... Call... Me... WRONG?!"

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that." Hercules gulped as he hid.

"Leni, I'd love to go to your fashion show, but I'd hate for my bad luck to make you trip, or jam a zipper, or break a heel..." Lincoln made up to his older sister.

"The horror!" Leni gasped before going away. "Maybe you should sit this one out."

Once Lincoln and Zoe were alone, Zoe tackled him and beat him up. Hercules kept in his hiding place until it was over. Zoe soon stormed off as she looked like she had a murderous look in her eyes.

Hercules came to Lincoln and checked his pulse before breathing out of relief. "Lincoln, you have to be careful what you say around Zoe!" he then scolded.

"I didn't know that was going to happen." Lincoln said.

Later on, the boys were then about to watch TV with the show ARRGH only for Lincoln to be tied up by Lana.

"Hi, Lana." Hercules greeted.

"Hey, guys," Lana replied. "You coming to my alligator-wrestling match?"

"Don't invite Lincoln!" Leni warned her little sister. "He could make your alligator trip, or jam its zipper, or break a heel!"

"There is no such thing as luck!" Zoe glared.

Lana wasn't sure who to believe, Leni was her big sister though she was a little dim and Zoe was like a big sister to her and usually had strong beliefs about life.

"Besides, the enemy that beat Lynn's team must have done their math and calculated when to hit the ball." Zoe said.

"Uh..." Lana felt even more lost.

"That means Lynn didn't lose to bad luck, which does not exist." Zoe said.

"Uh... Maybe you shouldn't come after all," Lana said to Lincoln. "I'm wrestlin' my first 200-pounder, and I can't take any chances."

"Seriously?!" Zoe glared.

"Zozo, I know how you feel about luck and superstitions, but maybe this would be a good lesson for Lincoln." Hercules suggested.

"Yeah, but this family is crazy into thinking that luck exists." Zoe said.

"I'll get you whatever you want with my allowance." Hercules bribed.

Zoe looked unimpressed with her brother. Hercules smiled sheepishly. Zoe then decided to put a stop to this before it would get out of hand.

"I'm staying out of this." Hercules said.

"You better!" Zoe warned.

"Yes, ma'am!" Hercules gasped nervously.

Zoe soon went to speak with Lynn. "Listen, Lynn, I don't care what you think, but there is no such thing as luck." she told the athletic girl.

"Oh, please, then how do you explain what happened at the game?" Lynn asked.

"It was just a coincidence!" Zoe replied.

"Maybe." Lynn said.

"Not maybe, definitely!" Zoe glared.

They soon heard some girls saying 'ow' many times before the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Zoe wondered.

Rita soon opened the door to show some women with their girls who were the team members of the enemy team and one of the mothers showed some cheat sheets that their daughters had used in the game. "Uh, can I help you?" she then asked the Daisy Hill Daisies.

"Our daughters have something they wish to say to you." One of the women said.

"Is that right?" Rita replied.

The mothers soon firmly got their daughters in front of Rita so they could apologize.

The girls looked hesitant but soon sighed in defeat. "We're sorry, Loud's mom." They then apologized.

"About?" The girls mothers asked firmly.

The girls winced slightly at their mothers' tones.

"Sorry she lost!" One girl smirked only to get smacked in her head for misbehaving. "Augh!"

"We're sorry we cheated at the game by using cheat sheets to beat Lynn's team!" The second girl apologized.

"That's better." The girl's mother replied.

"We're sorry, Lynn Loud's mom." The girls all said together.

"I'm happy to hear that you girls apologized, but I think you should actually be apologizing to Lynn." Rita said.

"Do we have to?" The girl who seemed to be Lynn's main rival groaned.

"Yes, because of what happened at the game, she thinks Lincoln is bad luck." Rita said.

"Is that my fault?" The girl scoffed.

This made her mother glare at her even sharper.

"Okay!" The girl soon gave in. "LOUD, GET YOUR UGLY BUTT DOWN HERE!"

"You get your ugly butt out of my house!" Lynn glared as she stormed down the stairs.

'This is going better than I planned to just talk her into not believing in luck anymore.' Zoe thought to herself.

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "Lynn, I'm sorry my team and I cheated."

"I forgive you, just don't do it ever again." Lynn said.

"All right, Loud..." The girl sighed. "No hard feelings, right?" she then held out her hand to shake with to make amends.

"No hard feelings." Lynn said.

The girl held out her hand to shake it. Lynn glared as she shook the other girl's hand rather vigorously.

After that, Lincoln was no more known as bad luck. Hercules and Zoe looked relieved, that could've ended badly for everyone. Lincoln groaned as he was now had to still go to things that his sisters were in.

"Why don't you guys let Lincoln have more time for himself?" Hercules compromised. "Helping and supporting family is important, but he needs his space."

"As much as I support Hercules for his sports, I don't always go his games," Zoe agreed. "I find them to be boring sometimes, so I just cheer him on at home."

The girls found this compromise sounding perfect.

"You think your brother's games are boring?" Lynn asked.

"I'm not much of a sports fan, so I just ask him all about it when he comes home and we have hot cocoa." Zoe replied.

"Nice." Lana smiled.

"In return, he comes to my art shows," Zoe then said to Hercules. "Unless it goes longer than he would like, then I tell him I'll meet him at home."

"Great." Lola smiled.

"Deal?" Hercules and Zoe asked.

"Deal." The Loud sisters agreed.

"Great." Zoe said.


	84. In Tents Debate

Later on, Rita had gone to work and she had a great time there which was a thrill for everybody in the family. Lynn Sr also had a good time at work as did Atlas and Nicole and the kids were very happy for their parents.

"This was a great work week," Atlas smiled. "We should celebrate with a vacation."

"It's been so long since we had one." Nicole said.

"Would you like to come camping with us?" Lynn Sr invited the Weather couple since they were all family now. "We go every year."

"We'd love to." Nicole said.

"Camping was always my favorite, and I know that it's Herc's favorite as well." Atlas agreed with his wife.

Nicole smiled. "This will be so exciting for the kids."

Meanwhile with the Loud siblings and Weather twins...

"And finally, the motion to ration shampoo due to chronic shortages passed," Luan laughed as there was a meeting in Lori and Leni's bedroom. "By a hair!"

"Oh, brother." Zoe groaned.

"So, the minutes from our last meeting are approved," Lori said before banging a shoe on the table like a gavel. "Any new business?"

Lincoln soon raised his hand.

"Anyone? Anyone?" Lori looked all around the room teasingly. "No one?"

"Lori?!" Lincoln glared.

"I'm just messing with you," Lori teased. "Lincoln has the floor."

"Zoe, Hercules, since you're new here, you should know this, our annual trip to Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds is quickly approaching." Lincoln prompted which made his sisters groan.

"What's wrong with camping?" Hercules smiled. "It's the best."

"Not for us when it comes to that place," Lynn replied as she played with Lily. "Bears always steal our food!"

Lily roared like a bear as she stood on her feet.

"And we have to sleep on the hard ground!" Leni complained.

"And poop in the woods!" Lola added.

"I like pooping in the woods." Lana pouted to her twin.

"Um, okay?" Zoe said, not understanding.

"And the Dipterum Culicidae are the size of Mustelas Nivalis." Lisa helped.

Hercules saw everyone was confused and translated for them. "The mosquitoes are the size of weasels."

"Lincoln, do you have a reason?" Zoe asked.

"And don't forget the scary hill people hiding in the trees!" Lincoln said out of fear.

"That doesn't answer my question." Zoe replied.

"Oh! Sorry," Lincoln then said before showing two different brochures. "My point is, why can't we go someplace different like Aloha Beach or Dairyland Amusement Park."

"Because Mom and Dad would literally never go for it." Lori said.

"How do you know?" Hercules replied.

"Did you ever ask?" Zoe added.

"We've never asked." Lincoln said.

"Well..." Hercules and Zoe prompted him.

Lincoln then went off to go ask his parents about going somewhere else this year for a vacation.

"Well, I know where I wanna go." Hercules smirked.

"Me too!" Zoe added.

"The good old-" Hercules and Zoe said together before they said different things in unison. "BEACH!/AMUSEMENT PARK!" They soon realized that they didn't say the same thing.

"The Beach?!" Zoe asked.

"The Amusement Park?!" Hercules asked back.

"Why?!" Hercules and Zoe glared.

"They said yes!" Lincoln soon came back.

This made all of the Loud sisters cheer except for Lori.

"So? Which is it?" Lori replied. "Aloha Beach or Dairyland?"

"Oh... They didn't say, I guess it's up for us to decide." Lincoln shrugged.

They soon heard something they never thought they would ever hear: Hercules and Zoe arguing over which one to go to.

"Now, guys, let's just take a vote," Lincoln came between them. "All in favor of Aloha Beach?"

Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, Lily, and Hercules, who smirked smugly to his sister, raised their hands.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6." Lincoln counted.

"You wanna go to the beach, Lucy?" Luna asked her goth sister.

"Two words: Shark Attacks." Lucy explained.

"All in favor of Dairyland?" Lincoln then asked.

Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lisa, and Zoe raise their hands.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6." Lincoln counted again.

"It's six against six!" Leni cheered. "We win!"

"It's a tie, Leni." Lynn groaned.

"Wait a minute, Lincoln didn't vote." Hercules said.

"Well, Lincoln, what's it gonna be?" Lori asked her brother.

"It's so hard to choose, I really like the beach, but I love Dairyland," Lincoln frowned. "I don't know. I can't decide. I need more time. Can I have 'til the end of the day?"

"Fine." Hercules groaned.

"You have until the end of the day to decide." Lori added before banging the shoe to adjourn the meeting.

"He's picking the amusement park." Zoe glared at Hercules.

"He's picking Aloha Beach." Hercules glared back.

Zoe and Hercules growled to each other which seemed to scare everyone as it was unlike them to get into an argument, at least from what they knew.

Hercules was about go to his and Lincoln's room.

"Now I've done it," Lincoln sighed as he was torn as he checked out the pamphlets. "If I choose Aloha Beach, five of my sisters are gonna be mad at me. And if I choose Dairyland, the other five will be mad. Not to mention Hercules and Zoe. Making a decision is gonna be rough."

Lynn soon got to the door first.

"Hey, Linky. I brought you something!" Lola grinned as she showed pancakes to her big brother. "A short stack from your favorite short stack! You should never make a big decision on an empty stomach."

'Oh, she's good.' Hercules thought to himself with a smile.

"Wow, thanks, Lola!" Lincoln smiled as he soon ate the pancakes.

"Hey, little bro, I was just thinking," Lynn soon came over and took away the pancakes. "With all the pressure you're under to decide, maybe a massage would help you relax. HIYA!" she then flipped Lincoln onto his stomach and began chopping at his back, but in a soothing way.

'Whoa.' Hercules thought to himself.

"Uh... This is awkward," Lincoln shook at first. "Down a little...I carry most of my stress in my lower back...Aw..."

Lynn smirked as this was working before glaring to Hercules since he wanted to go to the beach instead of Dairyland. Hercules soon ran off to tell Lori what Lynn was doing. Lori was working out a schedule and seemed to be clearing everyone else's names off of it so Lincoln could have it to himself in order to win his vote. Hercules and Lori both nodded as this would do it hopefully.

Lincoln soon came in and yelped as he worried maybe he walked in on Lori.

"Shower Time." Lori and Hercules smiled.

"Take a nice long one, Little Bro." Hercules said.

"I cleared the bathroom schedule." Lori added.

"Wait," Lincoln grew suspicious. "You guys aren't trying to get my vote for Aloha Beach, are you?"

"What? No, of course not." Hercules said.

"No..." The others added sweetly.

"No, no, no." Lily added.

"Wait, I thought we were?" Leni spoke up.

This caused Hercules, Lori, Lucy, Lola, and Lily to groan.

After the shower, Lincoln was coming back into his room to see that Zoe wore a yellow construction hat and gave orders to Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, and Lisa about cleaning up the room.

"What's going on here?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, uh, we just thought we'd help you out." Zoe smiled sheepishly.

"You wouldn't be doing this to just get my vote for Dairyland?" Lincoln guessed.

"What? No, no, of course not." The girls lied.

"Now that's funny." Luan added.

"Of course we are." Lisa told the truth.

Zoe looked unimpressed with Lisa. Lisa shrugged and continued to clean with the others.

'I hope that doesn't mess up on our vote.' Zoe thought to herself.

"I amend my earlier statement," Lincoln said to himself. "Deciding on where to go for our vacation might not be so rough after all." But he was going to be wrong about that.

Lincoln walked down the stairs to see Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, Lily, and Hercules are dressed in tropical beach attire. And where Hercules had one of his super strength soda's in a coconut.

"Aloha, Lincoln!" Hercules and the girls greeted.

Lincoln accepted the coconut and drank it while he was put in a flower lei necklace, a tropical shirt, and sunglasses. "What's that?" he then asked about Leni's gift.

"It's your homework," Leni smiled. "All done."

"Don't worry, Lori and I did your homework." Hercules said.

"Phew... I mean, not like it matters!" Lincoln replied so he wouldn't offend Leni about her slowness.

"And do you like your drink?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, different taste though," Lincoln replied. "It really packs a punch."

After finishing the drink, Lincoln soon felt muscles growing.

"You know, those muscles look good enough for surfing," Hercules smirked. "I'm quite the surfer myself."

"Amazing." Lincoln said.

Lincoln soon came into the kitchen.

"Okay, Luan, go make his day." Zoe whispered as she put the head piece onto the beloved cow mascot costume on the jokester of the Loud House.

Luan nodded as she was now in a cow costume. Zoe then pushed her out into the kitchen.

"Hiya, Lincoln!" Luan beamed, honking her nose.

"Tippy the Cow!" Lincoln beamed back.

'Oh, this will definitely do it.' Zoe thought to herself. She then turned only to be face-to-face toward her brother.

"Hey, what're you doing here?!" The twins glared at each other.

"I'm here to try to win Lincoln's vote." Hercules glared.

"Well, mind your own beeswax!" Zoe glared back. "He's busy with the best mascot ever made: Tippy the Cow!"

"That's low." Hercules glared.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Zoe poked his chest.

Hercules began to try to calm down and not attack his sister. Zoe smirked as she knew that Hercules would never hurt her.

Lincoln chuckled as he soon left the room. "I love that cow."

Hercules soon rushed off to find his group.

"What'd they do this time?" Lori asked.

"They got Tippy the Cow..." Hercules rolled his eyes. "No doubt Lincoln's gonna wanna go there now."

"Oh, we're not giving up that easily." Lori said.

"Any ideas?" Hercules asked as he folded his arms.

Lori soon whispered to him her idea. Hercules listened and soon smirked as he liked the sound of that. And where soon their group got dressed for a luau.

Lincoln came into the room and looked surprised.

"Welcome to your own private beach," Lori smiled. "Where we have sun, sand, and surf."

Hercules then turns on a heat lamp for sun, puts Lincoln's feet in a bucket of sand, and puts a surfboard on his bed.

"And don't forget screams." Lucy said.

A shark fin pops from under Lincoln's bed and it reveals to be Lily pretending to be one as the other girls scream in a fake tone.

"And if you vote for Aloha Beach, the fun will never stop." Hercules said.

"Yeah, if you need anything else, just give us a toot." Leni smiled before taking out a conch shell and blew in it.

Zoe narrowed her eyes at this and then went to see the others so they could go to Dairyland.

"And that's what they did." She informed her group.

"So, that's how they wanna play, huh?" Lisa narrowed her eyes.

"We have to win." Zoe said.

"What if we made Lincoln a ride?" Lynn suggested.

"Perfect." Zoe said.

"But how?" Lisa asked. "That could take a while even with my mechanical expertise!"

Zoe soon whispered to them of how this idea would work without mechanical works.

Lincoln was soon eating some cereal in the dining room until he was suddenly moved around in the chair. "Whoa, what's going on?" He asked.

"All aboard!" Zoe called out.

"ALL ABOARD THE I SCREAMER!" Lynn added.

"Please keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times." Lisa instructed before they ran around, pushing Lincoln like he was on a roller-coaster.

"Wahoo! Faster! Faster!" Lincoln cheered.

The ride eventually comes to a complete stop.

"Hope you enjoyed the ride, bro." Luna smiled.

"If you vote for Dairyland, you'll have 2% more laughs!" Luan laughed as she poured milk onto Lincoln's cereal.

"If you need us for anything, just call Team Tippy." Zoe smiled as she took out a cowbell.

Lincoln soon found this as an easy way to try to figure out which one to vote on. Lincoln rings the bell and Lana brings him hot cocoa with marshmallows and blows on it to cool it; he blows into the conch and Lucy fluffs his pillow; he rings the bell and Luna turns the page on his comic book; he blows into the conch and Leni gives him a pedicure while he's playing video games; he rings the bell and he shoots hoops with Lynn; he blows into the conch and Team Beach gives him the works where Lori peels and feeds him grapes, Leni fans him with a giant palm tree leaf, Lola blows bubbles and Lucy tosses flower pedals; he rings the bell and Team Tippy has him lounging in a hammock where Luna, Luan, and Lisa rub his muscles and Lana provides some relaxing music for him. Unfortunately for him, the fun would soon come to an end.

"Alright, Lincoln, your time's up," Hercules said. "What's it gonna be?"

"I know I said I'd decide by the end of the day, but I'm still torn," Lincoln replied innocently. "Can I have just one more day?"

"Why, you little-!" Lola glared as she was about to lunge out at Lincoln.

The girls agree and leave while restraining Lola.

"Alright." Zoe shrugged.

"Ugh. What are we going to do, you guys?" Lori groaned as she met with the others on Team Beach. "We need to try harder to show him why the beach is better."

"Or maybe we should show him why Dairyland is worse." Hercules smirked.

Lola smirked with him as she liked that idea.


	85. Aloha Beach vs Dairyland

The next morning...

"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!" Lincoln rushed to the bathroom. "Note to self: no more cocoa before bed!" He soon saw a line to the bathroom. "What's going on?!" he then asked.

"Waiting in line for the bathroom," Hercules told him. "Better get used to standing in lines if you're gonna vote for Dairyland."

Little-by-little, the line got shorter and shorter.

Lincoln soon came into the bathroom only to stop in front of the toilet with a sign. "What? Sorry! This ride is temporarily closed? NOOOOOOOOO!"

Lynn rushed over with Zoe and narrowed her eyes at this. "Oh, so that's how they wanna play."

"Make the shower water cold." Zoe told Lynn.

Lynn nodded as she ran down to the basement.

"AAAAAHHHH! FREEZING!" Lincoln cried out. "What happened to all the hot water?"

"You'd better get used to it if you vote for the Beach," Zoe replied. "Lisa says that the the average ocean temperature is 16.6 degrees Celsius."

"That is correct." Lisa smirked.

Lincoln goes to change into his clothes and, as soon as he puts on his underwear, finds that it's filled with sand and confronts Team Beach. "Uh, guys, FYI?" he then glared at the beach team. "Sand in my crack does not make me want to vote for the beach!"

'Oh, so that's how they wanna go.' Hercules thought to himself with a glare.

Lincoln was then eating cereal at the table again. And where his personal ride soon started without him knowing. He cried out and tried to make it stop, but it went too fast and made him sick to his stomach. "Word of advice," he then scolded Team Tippy. "Blowing chunks does not make me want to vote for Dairyland!"

"Oh, they are dead." Zoe whispered with a glare. She then made up a note while Lisa was working on an invention to look like sunscreen.

They soon set both of them in Lincoln's room. They made up a gift bag and soon zipped away before anyone else could see them. Zoe and Lisa both soon snickered.

"'Everything you'll need for fun in the sun. Enjoy. Team Beach'," Lincoln read the note before going through the gift bag, and finds a beach ball, a pair of sandals, and something he'll definitely need. "SPF 800 sunscreen. Perfect for my fair skin," he then rubbed it all over his body and smiled at first. "Hm. Tingly," His skin soon started to burn. This made him scream as he now had a sunburn and ran toward Lori, Leni, and Hercules. "News flash! Giving me a sunburn does not make me wanna go to the beach!" he then shoved the bottle in Lori's hand and ran off.

"Let me see that," Hercules said. He peeled back the label and soon glared. "Sodium Hydrochlorite? Avoid contact with skin?"

"This has Lisa written all over it!" Lori glared as well.

"So, that's how you spell Lisa?" Leni asked out of confusion.

'How she made it to high school; I'll never know.' Hercules thought to himself.

Lincoln has cooled his burn down a little bit and sees Tippy again. "Tippy!" he then beamed to the beloved cow mascot.

Tippy looks like a grotesque mad cow.

"Mad cow! Mad cow!" Lincoln yelped and ran as Tippy soon chased him and where he soon ran into his room.

"Well?" Lori smirked.

"Worked like a charm," Lucy smirked as she took off the Tippy mask. "Aloha Beach is in our future."

"Yes." Hercules smirked out of victory.

"You!" Zoe stormed over to Team Beach in a fury.

"Hello." Hercules glared.

"WHY ARE YOU SABOTAGING MY TEAM?!" The twins argued to each other. "ME?! YOU'RE SABOTAGING ME!"

The two of them were about to have their first fight and where nothing was going to be safe.

Lincoln blew the conch and rang the bell as he was in agony, but no one was coming to help him this time. "Can I get an ice pack? Some bandages? A hug? Where is everybody?" He soon came out of his room.

Zoe and Hercules looked like they were going to kill each other which seemed to make the house shake and the sky turned red.

"Oh, I enjoy the spread of chaos." A blonde woman smirked from outside the window as she held a golden apple in the palm of her hand.

Lincoln was about to blow the conch shell and then ring the bell again only to see how serious it became. The Loud sisters looked fearful of the argument between the Weather twins. The floor was even cracking and the house was shaking like it was the Apocalypse. Atlas and Nicole both soon rushed into the room to see what was going on. Hercules and Zoe were yelling at each other.

"Eris has to be behind this..." Atlas glared.

"Eris?" Lynn asked.

"The Goddess of Chaos." Nicole replied.

"Oh, I can't take all the credit, isn't that right?" Eris smirked as she appeared next to the white-haired boy. "Lincoln?"

Lincoln looked very nervous.

"Okay, so we took a vote to where we could go on vacation and we let Lincoln be the tie-breaker." Lynn told Nicole and Atlas.

"I didn't want anyone to hate me for which one I would vote for." Lincoln told them.

"That is always a tough choice..." Atlas had to admit. "But you've unleashed Eris with the chaos spread from our kids!"

Eris laughed wickedly and loudly as she enjoyed the spread of discord. What Lincoln had said seemed to cause Hercules and Zoe to calm down which turned everything back to normal as they soon realized that they should have been okay with which ever place he would vote for.

"NOOOOO!" Eris cried out.

"Sorry, Eris, but no matter what you do, you can't split this family up," Nicole smirked before looking to Lynn. "She's been harassing our family for centuries."

"Wow." Lynn said.

Eris soon groaned and disappeared as she made everything back to normal.

"I guess magic does exist..." Lisa replied. "I'm gonna have to study this..."

Nicole and Atlas soon wiped everyone else's memories of what happened so they wouldn't get in trouble in the Netherworld.

"Huh? What happened?" Lisa asked.

"We've just decided that whichever place Lincoln votes for; we'll be happy as long as he's happy since none of us want to be angry at him for who knows how long." Zoe said.

Hercules and Zoe soon shared a hug which made everyone go 'Aww!'.

Lincoln soon came to his parents to talk about this and came back with the final decision. "We're going to...Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds!"

"That's sounds fair." Hercules said.

"WHAT?!" The Loud sisters asked.

Hercules and Zoe narrowed their eyes which made the house shake again.

"Okay, we'll go." Lynn quickly agreed to make the house stop shaking.

"And we'll have to pack for everything we'll experience in the woods." Hercules said.

"Camping is always a delight." Atlas smiled as he loved camping.

"It sure is." Nicole said.

"Ugh," Lori complained. "This is literally going to be the worst vacation ever."

"If we bring everything that's on the list, this will be perfect." Nicole said.

"Let's pack, pack, pack!" Atlas beamed.

"Yeah!" Nicole, Zoe, and Hercules cheered.

"But I don't wanna poop in the woods!" Lola pouted.

"I do." Lana smirked excitedly.

"We'll make you a restroom, Lola." Nicole said.

"Thanks, Aunt Nicole!" Lola beamed.

"You're welcome, dear." Nicole smiled.

The Loud and Weather families soon packed and it was time for camping. Vanzilla made it there okay, but it seemed to be breaking down little by little and once in a while, someone had to go out to push the van so they could move on the road. Luckily, Atlas was the only person who would go to the back and push all the way there. They soon came to the campgrounds.


	86. Lily's Deer Friend

"Lynn, I don't wanna tell you how to live your life, but I think you need a new car." Atlas said to the man.

"What?! No way! My dad had this car and so did his dad and some day, it will be Lincoln's." Lynn Sr. told him.

Lincoln overheard that and his eyes widened which made his sisters laugh at him.

"Then at least let me give it an upgrade." Atlas said.

"I'll think about it." Lynn Sr replied.

Nicole and Hercules soon made a special bathroom for the others to share so they wouldn't have to do it in the woods and where everyone, but Lana used it.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Nicole asked about Lana.

"We have no idea." Rita sighed.

"She must be a wild child." Atlas said.

"Can't be worse than a child raised by monkeys." Nicole replied.

"True." Atlas said.

Lincoln decided to serve everyone to make up for what they did to make him pick either Dairyland or the beach. Luckily for him, he didn't have to do much.

"Linc, you don't have to do this." Lynn said as Hercules was giving her a massage since she seemed stressed.

"But it's my way of saying I'm sorry." Lincoln said.

"No, Lincoln, we're the ones that should be saying sorry." Lori said.

"Precisely my thoughts exactly," Lisa agreed. "We took advantage of you and that was very juvenile and wrong of us to do."

"I forgive you guys." Lincoln said.

The Loud sisters smiled back to Lincoln since all was forgiven.

"Another happy ending." Zoe commented as she roasted marshmallows.

"Remember, don't roast them too long." Atlas reminded his daughter.

"Yes, Dad." Zoe nodded.

They all even had their own beds.

Zoe soon took out the marshmallows and blew on them before munching on one. "Goooooeeeey~"

"She really likes her S'Mores, doesn't she?" Rita smiled.

"Yes, but be careful," Nicole warned. "Zozo can go a little overboard sometimes."

"Oh, come on, I doubt that." Rita said.

Nicole and Atlas shuddered as they remembered Zoe's last sugar rush when she was little and they lived in the Netherworld and her magic was out of control since she was young and sugar high.

"Let's just say she gets sugar high." Nicole said.

It was a good camping trip for everyone and even Lori agreed. A family of deer was soon spotted and where Lisa soon went silent. The others looked over. Lily was about to yell out, but Zoe covered her mouth.

"A unit of Cervidae." Lisa looked entranced.

Everyone, but Atlas, Nicole, Zoe, and Hercules were confused.

"A family of deer..." Lisa explained before groaning to herself. "Ugh... The life of a prodigy is a lonesome one."

Nicole soon did a fast sketching of the deer family.

"Fascinating creatures..." Lisa observed as she took notes. "Did you know in some cultures, a buck is known as The Great Prince of the Forest?"

"We know." Nicole said.

The deer family seemed to look over to the two families and the fawn walked toward them. Lily seemed to crawl over toward the fawn. The fawn looked down to Lily. Lily looked up at the fawn with a curious smile. The fawn seemed to do the same with her and gave her a small lick on the cheek. Lily cooed and giggled to that.

"Aw." Rita smiled quietly.

"This is such a beautiful moment." Lynn Sr added.

Lily tried to climb up on the fawn's back to ride. The fawn seemed to get down on the ground just for Lily.

Lily giggled and climbed onto the fawn's back. "Goo!" she then pointed forward.

The fawn smiled as it then gave Lily a ride on its back. The mother and father deer seemed to have been okay with this.

"D'oh!" Leni yelped out as the mother deer smiled.

"Very good, Leni, a female deer is called a doe!" Lisa beamed.

"Oh, no, I accidentally stubbed my toe." Leni replied.

"How?" Zoe asked.

"I walked into this tree." Leni replied.

"Oh, my..." Nicole said.

Lily hugged the fawn as she was carried on its back.

"Oh, this totes needs to go in my album!" Lori beamed as she took out her phone to take a picture of her baby sister riding on a fawn. Luckily, she had the flash off.

"Phew!" Hercules said since the flash was off which meant it wouldn't scare the deer.

The fawn soon brought Lily over to Rita.

"Oh, thank you." Rita smiled as she held Lily back into her arms.

The fawn soon gave Lily a little lick on her cheek before going to its parents. Lily cooed and giggled. Everyone found this touching, even Lucy. Though this wouldn't help with how the Loud siblings would soon start walking over Lucy. Lucy didn't realize it, but soon, she would be in for an adventure.


	87. A Hard Goth's Life

Soon enough, it was time to go back home after the camping trip. And where the only ones that seemed to help Lucy were Hercules and Zoe since their parents were busy and the rest of the Loud siblings were walking all over her. Lucy soon came home after a nightly stroll with her pet bat Fangs and Zoe had joined them.

"I so enjoy our nightly strolls, Fangs." Lucy smiled.

Fangs squeaked in agreement.

"Ooh, I need a bathroom." Zoe said before going up the stairs only to run into the Loud siblings painting the bathroom pink. "What are you doing, painting pink?!"

"Uh, duh!" Lynn replied. "We all voted on it at the sibling meeting, remember?"

"I remember voting that we wait for our parents to buy more paints." Zoe said.

"I voted black," Lucy frowned as the color pink burned her eyes before looking miserable. "Sigh... Well, I was there. But of course, as usual, no one noticed."

"Except for Herc." Zoe said.

"Oh, come on!" Lola scoffed. "Exaggerate much?"

While Leni is painting, she accidentally hits Lucy, stroking her with pink paint. "Whoops, sorry!" she then said to her goth sister. "Sorry, I didn't notice you."

"You were saying?" Zoe narrowed her eyes at Lola.

Lola shrugged innocently.

"Come on, Luce, let's have a séance," Zoe suggested. "That always cheers you up."

"You're right." Lucy said.

Samson, Houdini, Charles, Walt, Cliff, and Geo seemed to want to join in.

"All right, you guys can come too." Lucy smiled to the pets.

Later...

"Oh, spirits, I summon thee-" Lucy began.

"Mind if I join in?" Hercules asked.

"Sure, just leave this to us." Zoe replied.

Hercules then joined them so Lucy could continue the prayer until Lori screamed. "Just ignore all of the distractions." He advised the young goth girl.

Lucy kept trying again, but it was hard to tune everyone out with their hobbies. Lori was on the phone with her girlfriends, Lincoln was playing an RPG game online, and Lynn was being the captain of a ship and telling everyone to stroke.

Zoe soon brought out a microphone and decided to use it to silence the noisy Loud siblings. She came out into the room and saw the other ones before yelling. "SILENCE!"

This seemed to do the trick.

Zoe came back into the room so they could continue the seance. "Now, where were we?" She asked.

"I summon the spirit of... Um..." Lucy tried to remember. "Dang it."

"Wasn't it Goldie?" Zoe reminded.

"Oh, yeah!" Lucy replied before she then could focus again. "Ohhhh, spirit of Goldie, our late family fish, who really flushed you?"

'Here we go.' Zoe thought to herself.

Later at dinner, everyone finished eating.

"Last slice of pie," Lynn Sr held out the pie. "Who wants it?"

"I'm full..." Hercules and Zoe groaned.

Lucy raised her hand only for Lola to butt in and take the slice all for herself. Zoe soon took the slice from her and gave it to Lucy.

"Hey, I earned that fair and square!" Lola glared.

"Here, Lucy." Zoe smiled.

"Thank you, Zoe." Lucy said.

It was soon TV time and Lucy and Zoe sat down for their favorite show only for Lucy to be walked over on her siblings again.

"Uh, hey, we're watching TV." Zoe glared at the others.

"Sorry, dude," Luna replied. "We also voted on tonight's TV show at the sibling meeting."

"Yeah, I don't care." Zoe said as she turned on her and Lucy's favorite TV show.

"HEY!" The others glared at her.

"Lucy and I had the remote first." Zoe glared back.

"Yep, and you know the rule." Hercules added.

"Will someone please hand me my poetry journal?" Lucy growled as she was mad at her siblings for walking over her. "I have some very strong feelings to express."

Zoe grabbed the journal before Lisa's chemical could burn it up and she handed it to her fellow goth.

"Zoe, you're the best friend I've ever had." Lucy sighed.

"Same to you, Lucy." Zoe said.

The others groaned about watching a vampire show. Hercules decided to watch for support, he wasn't a big fan of the series himself, but he knew it made Zoe happy.

Later, Zoe and Lucy were in the attic.

"Edwin, no matter what I do, my siblings walk all over me," Lucy sulked. "At least when things get bad, I can go to my secret dark place."

Zoe opened the trunk only to see that it was filled with junk.

"Which they've filled with their junk," Lucy sighed. "Typical."

Zoe and Lucy soon swept all of the junk out of Lucy's secret dark place.

"Oh, look," Lucy said as she noticed a tag. "This trunk belonged to Great Grandma Harriet. She was a pretty cool lady," she then showed a photo to Zoe of a girl who looked awfully like Lucy. "See?"

"Cool." Zoe said.

Lucy takes out a crystal ball and skulls and notices a secret compartment.

"Ooh, check this out~" Zoe smiled at the secret compartment and took out a dusty old book before blowing the dust off. "'Ancient Book of Spells'? No way!"

Lucy soon looked at it with her. "Hmm..." she then smirked to Zoe. "If I can't get through to my siblings, maybe a little magic will."

"Well, I guess a little harmless magic would teach them a lesson." Zoe said.

Later in the living room...

"It's like, Carol gets eyelash extensions and suddenly she's too good for us?" Lori said as she was on the phone with her friend. "I know! I KNOW!"

'Oh, this spell will totally do the job on her phone.' Zoe thought to herself.

"So, you like disrupting my séances with your inane phone calls?" Lucy glared before reciting a spell to make Lori's phone hang up. "Eye of newt and toe of frog, Cease this endless dialogue!"

Zoe soon added in her own magic to make the spell work.

"Whitney? Whitney?" Lori said before panicking. Hello? What? No! This can't be happening!" she then ran upstairs while Lucy and Zoe smiled to each other.

Next was Lana.

"So, you like putting my muddy butt on my favorite seat?" Lucy glared before reading the next spell. "Lizard's leg and howlet's wing, Bring vengeance with an itchy sting!"

Zoe soon used her magic again. Lana suddenly jumps off the armrest and starts scratching her butt vigorously, which Lucy smiles with enjoyment toward.

And now, Lisa.

Lisa is in her room working on her experiments and humming a tune while Lucy and Zoe watch her from the vent.

"So you can't help spilling your chemicals on my stuff?" Lucy scoffed before reading. "Gall of goat, slips of yew, Turn clumsy fingers into glue!"

Zoe used her magic once more.

"Oopsie," Lisa said as she accidentally spilled her chemical and then picks it up and gets her hand stuck to her flask. "Hmm. That's atypical." She then tried to get it off but keeps crashing into her chemicals while Lucy laughs at her misery. There's an explosion leaving Lisa in a mess. "Of course, now I have to tinkle."

"Alright, now that's payback." Zoe said.

Lucy and the pets are ready to perform their séance again with Zoe and Hercules involved.

"Okay, guys, now that I've taken care of my disruptive siblings, let's try this again," Lucy told her company before she clapped the lights to turn them out and they were in the dark except for the ominous candle lights. "Ohhhh, spirit of Goldie, our late family fish, who really flushed you?"

'Here it comes.' Zoe thought to herself, but before they can find out the answer...

"Guys, I'm glad I can't use my phone, because this conversation literally had to happen in person!" Lori smiled in the kitchen as she met with her friends.

Zoe started to get angry and where the house started to shake from her anger.

"Oh, man, Edwin's fangs really dig into the itch!" Lana smiled in relief as she scratched her butt with Edwin's fangs.

"LANA!" Zoe yelled, causing the house shake even more and it even started to crack.

"GIVE HIM TO ME!" Lucy disdainfully reached for her precious bust. "GIVE THAT TO ME NOW!" Luckily, she soon got her precious vampire bust back.

Back in the attic...

"I don't know what to do, great-grandma," Lucy sulked to her ancestor's photograph. "Even when I use the spells, nothing changes around here. It's so frustrating."

"Maybe there's another spell we can do." Zoe said.

"Hm?" Lucy looked to her. "You think so?"

Zoe flipped through the pages to find the spell, and where she soon found it.

Lucy took a look and approved. "Gasp! This spell is too perfect! It has to work!"

"Yeah, it does." Zoe agreed.

"Hey, guys." Lincoln came by.

"Hey, what?" Lucy and Zoe replied.

"Come on," Lincoln explained. "Time to visit Pop-Pop."

"We voted on where to sit in Vanzilla, and you got the soggy seat!" Luan popped out from under Lincoln and was now over top of Lucy.

"Seriously?!" Zoe glared.

"You guys go without us," Lucy replied. "Zoe and I are in the middle of something important."

"Yeah, more important than having to give up a stupid seat." Zoe added firmly.

Luan and Lincoln shrugged and then went off to see their grandfather.

"That was close." Zoe sighed.

"Hmm... We'll see who sits in the soggy seat from now on," Lucy smirked as they added powder to everyone's pillows. "'Round about the bedrooms go, on their pillows, spell dust throw. By sunrise, they will have no choice, but to listen to my voice'."

Zoe soon used her magic once again.

"Night-night, Great-Grandma Harriet. Yawn," Lucy said before falling asleep, but opened her coffin only to find sports equipment. "Ugh! Lynn!" she then dumped out the equipment. "This spell cannot work fast enough."

"Night, Lucy." Zoe said as she fell asleep at the top bunk while Lynn was already passed out.

"Night, Zoe." Lucy replied.

It was a peaceful night's sleep for both of them.


	88. Spell It Out

The next day, Hercules woke them both up. Lucy and Zoe looked up to him after they woke up.

"Morning, Sleepy Heads." Hercules said, hoarsely.

"Ooh, are you okay?" Zoe asked, noticing his voice seemed rough this morning.

"Sorry, still recovering from yesterday." Hercules replied hoarsely.

"I thought you guys were seeing Pop-Pop?" Zoe replied.

"We did, but he was in a shuffle-boarding competition..." Hercules coughed. "Took a lot out of some of us."

"So you mean, they'll most likely not have their voices?" Lucy asked.

"Probably not," Hercules replied hoarsely. "We cheered so hard."

"What if someone cast a spell on them?" Zoe asked.

Hercules sighed. "What did you guys do?"

Lucy soon showed him the spell book.

Hercules took the book and took a look at it. "According to what I know, this sometimes works and sometimes doesn't, it depends on the wielder of the magic." he then replied hoarsely.

"Me and Zoe were using spells from it." Lucy said.

"Spells?" Hercules's eyes widened before he coughed.

"Well, they deserved to be put under spells." Zoe said.

"You guys have been having a hard time lately, especially Lucy..." Hercules agreed hoarsely before coughing again. "Man, my throat feels like sand paper."

"I think there's a spell that can help with your throat." Lucy said.

"But just for you." Zoe added.

"Sounds good, I hate sore throats." Hercules replied roughly.

Lucy and Zoe soon flipped through the pages until they got to a spell to get rid of sore throats.

"'Goblin tongue and root beer float, Let this magical trick soothe your sore throat'." the two recited before curing Hercules, but not the others as they had a lesson to learn for pushing Lucy over.

Hercules cleared his throat and sang like an opera singer. "Ah, much better," he then smiled. "So, where did you two find this spell book?"

"It was in my secret dark place," Lucy replied. "It belonged to my great-grandmother, Harriet."

"Harriet?" Hercules pondered. "Hmm... Where have I heard that name before?"

Lucy showed him a photograph of his ancestor which strongly resembled her. "This is what she looked like... I often contacted her in the Spirit World back when I was alone and before we met you guys."

"She looks just like you." Hercules said.

"I thought she was cool looking..." Lucy replied. "Anyway, you've heard of her?"

"Uh, yeah..." Hercules replied. "From... Somewhere."

"Pray tell, where?" Lucy asked suspiciously. "Hercules... Zoe... Are you sorcerers?"

"Uh..." Hercules and Zoe said, unsure how to answer.

Lucy looked suspicious, but shrugged it off as her stomach growled. "I hunger."

"Let's go to the kitchen then." Zoe said.

Downstairs...

Lincoln and his sisters were mute which Lucy liked very much since she cursed them with silence.

"This could be great." Zoe smirked.

"Oh, boy..." Hercules sighed, but he agreed that this would be good for Lucy since she had been a doormat lately.

And where soon, everything was going great for Lucy.

"I think we should hold a meeting after breakfast." Lucy said to Hercules and Zoe.

"Agreed." Hercules and Zoe nodded.

"I just know what to do." Lucy smirked as she took more bacon.

Lana looked like a sad little dog who had been kicked as she wanted some bacon.

Later on, they soon had their meeting.

"Next item of business: repainting the bathroom," Lucy said to her siblings. "All opposed to black, say 'nay'."

Everyone who couldn't speak tried to oppose against it.

"No one?" Lucy smirked. "Black it is!"

"Excellent." Zoe also smirked.

Later at dinner, Lucy and the Weather twins were eating leftovers while no one else got to have any.

"Num, num, num," Lucy talked with her mouth full on purpose. "I can't believe no one else wanted this."

"This is so good.' Zoe smirked.

Hercules looked around and gave some to Lynn since they were a couple after all. Lynn smiled at this.

Now they're watching Vampires of Melancholia. Zoe sniffled at the dramatic parts between Griselda and Edwin. Lincoln and the others were not enjoying this. Zoe and Lucy shared a hug while Hercules tried to sit through this for their sake.

After the show was over, everyone left the living room. Lynn was so angry about what happened to her earlier that she decided to give a throw or two to her punching bag.

"Uh, Lynn, what's wrong?" Hercules asked.

Lynn takes out her phone to show her boyfriend a recording of her crew meet where she couldn't tell her teammates to stroke while the opposing team passes them. Lynn's team's canoe goes in a circle and they lose the race. They get angry at Lynn, toss her off the canoe and into the lake.

"They literally threw you off the team?" Hercules asked.

Lynn nodded. Hercules then punched the bag with Lynn as he felt angry for her, and where his fist had went through the punching bag. Lynn then punched with Hercules to get their frustration out.

"Lincoln, you got one of your friends killed?" Lynn Sr yelped at his son.

Lincoln soon showed his father what he meant by that.

'Commander Loud, what's our move?' Clyde asked as he was playing Swords & Cyborgs with Lincoln, Rusty, and James.

Lincoln couldn't say the command and he made his avatar move like in charades.

'You want us to... Frost a birthday cake?' Clyde asked which made Lincoln, Rusty, and James face-palm.

'I think he wants us to attack,' Rusty suggested. 'I'm just gonna attack. RUSTY SPOKES!' he then made his avatar charge into the enemy fortress.

James yelled out of anger of that and he even began to use some curse words which he often did when he was angry enough.

"Yikes!" Lynn Sr. said.

Lori was crying her eyes out as she sat on her bed in misery.

"Oh, come on, Lori," Rita said. "It can't be that bad."

Lori sorrowfully shows her mom what her friend said to her.

'What's with the silent treatment, Lori? Do you think you're better than us? Ugh! Whatever. Friendship...over.' A voicemail said.

"No worries," Rita consoled. "You can always hang out with your old mom. You can join my book club."

Lori covered her face with her pillow, crying even more as that sounded worse than having no friends.

"I messed up, Great-Grandma Harriet," Lucy sulked as she looked through her ancestor's spell book. "I didn't mean to ruin everyone's life. I just hope there's a way to undo the spell."

"I think there might be." Zoe said.

"'To put a spell back on the shelf, transfer the effects onto yourself'." Hercules read aloud a small printing below the spell.

"Whoa." Lucy said.

"Time for another meeting." Hercules decided.

Lucy nodded in agreement.

Everyone was soon in another meeting.

"Okay, don't worry, guys," Lucy told her siblings. "I didn't call this meeting to force anymore resolutions on you. I just want to make a confession. I was getting really fed up with the way you guys walk all over me, so... I cast a spell to take away your voices."

"And before you start laughing; no, you didn't lose your voices after cheering for Pop-Pop." Zoe said.

The others looked curious.

"Yes, I'm sure." Hercules said to them.

"Anyway, there is a way for you to get your voices back." Zoe said.

Lisa shook her head, refusing to believe in magic. Penn soon came into the room with a scroll while smiling to his niece and nephew. Hercules and Zoe smiled back to him as this had to be good since he arrived with a smile. Lisa's jaw dropped with widened eyes as she witnessed magic. Penn soon whispered to the Weather twins about how he got the okay about magic being known as real, but only to those that were family and friends that could be trusted. Hercules and Zoe were thrilled about this.

"Just as long as they don't tell anybody else." Penn cautioned.

"You got it." Hercules said.

"Well, I'm still sorry for casting those spells, I'm just surprised they worked," Lucy told her siblings. "I should have made more of an effort to tell you guys how I felt."

Lisa soon brought out a chalkboard. Lincoln then wrote on the back of it and when he finished, Lisa flipped it over.

"'We're sorry, too'." Lucy read aloud.

Luan soon wrote something down next before showing what she wrote.

"'We'll try not to walk all over you anymore'." Lucy then read aloud what Luan wrote.

Leni goes up to the board and draws a Tic-Tac-Toe grid with an X in the lower left square

"Uh... Okay," Lucy blinked. "Thanks, Leni."

"Which spell did you use?" Penn asked Lucy.

"Round about the bedrooms go, on their pillows, spell dust throw. By sunrise, they will have no choice, but to listen to my voice." Lucy replied.

"That spell?" Penn asked. "It's ancient, it'll wear off."

"But what about the fine print?" Lucy asked.

"That was just as a last resort." Penn shrugged.

Zoe soon noticed what time it was. "Lucy! It's time!"

"She right, Luce." Luna said before realizing her voice was back.

Suddenly, everyone began to cough and their voices seemed to be coming back to them.

"Told ya." Penn said.

"I'll be right there, I just have to do something first." Lucy said before heading to the attic.

"Okay, but don't take long." Lana said.

Back in the attic, Lucy is putting all the things she found in the trunk away.

"Well, Great-Grandma Harriet, I guess this book of spells didn't work after all without Zoe," Lucy said before she took out a photograph of her with her siblings. "But that's okay, because I got a pretty magical result all the same." She soon left the attic.

Harriet's photograph seemed to smile after a flash of lightning. Another lesson well learned in the Loud House and where no more secrets were kept.

Lucy and Zoe smiled as they watched their show with the others.

"I promise, next time, we watch The Dream Boat." Lucy told her siblings.

"Thanks, Lucy." Lori smiled back.

'Another happy ending.' Zoe thought to herself.

It was a good night for everybody, and where nothing would ruin it.


	89. Relative Chaos

Penn soon decided to get back to Doris since it looked like his work was done and where he went shirtless for her. Doris was getting a drink from the tavern of their little honeymoon vacation spot. The bartender smiled as he served her a drink with a coconut cup.

"Thank you." Doris smiled.

The bartender nodded to her and read a newspaper as she sipped her drink. She soon saw her strong husband coming over.

He soon grabbed her by her shoulder and spun her around before holding her in her arms. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Oh, you~" Doris giggled sheepishly.

Penn soon started to lift up some random weights. Doris stood back against him and sipped her drink while being entertained. Penn even began to bend the weights into loops. Doris giggled as she watched this.

"Best honeymoon ever." Penn leaned against her.

"Yes~" Doris agreed.

Penn began to even flex his muscles. Doris took a seat as she was given her own little show. Penn soon juggled all of Doris's enemies. Doris giggled to this in mild amusement as they cried out. She soon saw her enemies' boyfriends and where each one thought that they could take Pen on. Penn folded his arms in mild amusement as he gestured for the boyfriends to come at him.

All of the boyfriends soon charged at him and tried push tackle or pull him down. Penn yawned as he leaned against them while he didn't move. The boyfriends grunted as they tried to make him weaker with their magic.

Penn just laughed at them as he was the most powerful man in the universe. "This is baby witch magic!" He soon saw someone as big as a sumo wrestler.

"Oh, my gosh!" Doris panicked for her husband.

Penn didn't look scared one bit. He then got into a fighting stance, ready to take on the big guy who was actually bigger than he was which was really saying something.

"This guy is all fat." Penn smirked.

The sumo wrestler yelled out before trying to shove Penn aside.

Penn simply yawned from boredom. "Oh, please, Superman and Silver Sentry and Atlas Weather are the only ones that have ever beaten me in strength and magic." He said.

The sumo wrestler then began to try to knock him down. Penn soon simply punched him in the gut, sending the sumo wrestler flying. The sumo wrestler yelled out while Penn laughed at his misery.

"Where's the booze? I'm thirsty." Penn licked his lips.

The waiter soon brought him a drink.

"Thank you, Linus." Penn said before taking the drink and chugging it down.

The waiter soon left for his break. Penn and Doris shared another kiss together out of victory as it was a great day for them and it was still their lovely honeymoon together, and where nothing was going to ruin it.

"So, when do you think we should get back home?" Doris asked.

"Hmm... I dunno, there's a lot of fun activities for our honeymoon week..." Penn replied as he magicked up the list. "Can't we just stay here forever on the Pleasure Planet?"

"You already know we can't." Doris said.

"I know, I know, we still have three days left..." Penn chuckled. "Ooh, tomorrow's a luau, we should go and do some Limbo."

"Yeah, and maybe some dancing." Doris agreed.

"And maybe a little sandcastles..." Penn chuckled, his inner child coming out.

"Sounds good." Doris said.

Penn and Doris smiled to each other.

After a while back at the Loud House, everyone's voices were back and things were back to normal. At least for now as nearly every day was a new adventure, and where a new lesson would be learned each day.

"So... Full... From... Chinese takeout dinner..." Zoe groaned as she was passed out on the couch.

"That food was good." Hercules smiled.

"I feel like my stomach is gonna explode..." Zoe groaned before she suddenly burped and she sat up. "Well, now I'm hungry again."

"Wow." Hercules said.

"Where's the chicken?" Zoe begged.

Hercules sighed and gave her more sweet and sour chicken with white rice. Zoe then took it and began to eat it all up.

"Sheesh!" Hercules said.

Zoe soon got full again and passed out on the couch again.

"Sisters..." Hercules shook his head. "I'll never understand them." He said before he saw Lori going to Zoe with tears in her eyes. He watched as Lori was going off.

Zoe was on the phone with James as he was playing a video game and telling her about it.

Zoe soon noticed Lori crying. "James, I gotta go, something came up," She then said before hanging up. "Lori, what's the problem?"

"It It's Bobby!" Lori cried." I need to find Lincoln."

"What's wrong with Bobby?" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"HE IS GOING AWAY FOR THE WHOLE WEEKEND!" Lori cried out while rushing to find her brother.

"Uh, mind if I come along then?" Zoe asked.

"You would do that?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, Ronnie Anne's my best friend," Zoe replied. "Next to Lucy of course."

"Aw!" Lori smiled.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"You are coming to say goodbye to your girlfriend!" Lori told her brother.

"What?!" Lincoln's eyes widened.

"Yes, as in, now." Zoe said.

"But I-" Lincoln tried to protest, but it was too late, Lori grabbed him and tossed him into Vanzilla and they drove off to the Santiago household, and where Zoe had her things with her as she would go with the Santiago family.

Nicole and Atlas decided they should talk with Hercules about something since he was a teenager now and this would be very important for later.

"Can't I just stay in the car?" Lincoln asked his sister.

"No," Lori glared. "You are saying goodbye to your girlfriend in person!"

"For the millionth time, Ronnie Anne is not my girlfriend! And it's not goodbye!" Lincoln replied. "They're only going away for the weekend and Zoe is going to spend the weekend with them to keep Ronnie Anne company!"

"Lincoln, you kissed her twice!" Zoe reminded him. "That automatically makes you her boyfriend."

"Yeah, but-" Lincoln blushed.

"Oh, just admit it," Zoe replied. "Though, at least you aren't being sappy and uncontrollable like Lori is."

They soon looked at Lori who was now on the verge to crying while they were on the road.

"Lori, get it together, woman!" Zoe cried out as she took the wheel based on what she learned from James's driving video games such as Mario Kart.

Unfortunately, when they got to the household, Bobby wasn't being strong.

"Hey, Ronnie." Zoe came to the younger girl.

"Hey, Zoe," Ronnie Anne replied. "You sure you don't mind spending the weekend with my extended family?"

"Hey, I live with the Louds now, I'm sure I can handle it." Zoe smiled.

"That's good to know." Ronnie Anne said.

Soon enough, Lori and Bobby cried after Bobby shared his sweater with the eldest Loud sister.

"Ugh, it's been 20 minutes," Ronnie Anne checked her watch. "I'm callin' it."

"Alright, let's get this over with." Zoe said.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln soon tried to pull apart their older siblings.

"So, are you excited to visit your grandparents?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah," Ronnie Anne replied. "And my aunt and uncle, and their four kids. It's crazy. You'd like it."

"Luckily I'll be there with her." Zoe said.

"How are you guys gonna deal with it?" Lincoln asked.

"It's only two days, then everything's back to normal." Ronnie Anne replied.

"TWO DAYS!" Lori wailed.

Soon enough, Lori and Bobby were separated. The two cried out for each other as they had to split up for the weekend.

"Well, have a nice trip." Lincoln told the girls.

"Smell ya later, Lame-O." Ronnie Anne smirked, punching Lincoln's shoulder.

"Heheh... Not if I smell you first." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln soon left with Lori.

"So, you wanna come inside?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Sure." Zoe replied as she followed her into the house.

Soon enough, Ronnie Anne's mother came through the door.

"Hi, Ms. Santiago." Zoe greeted the hospital nurse.

"Hi, Zoe." Ms. Santiago greeted back.

"You're home late." Zoe commented.

"I know, I'm so sorry," Ms. Santiago sighed. "I had to work a double shift again. I wish I didn't have to leave Ronnie Anne on her own so much."

"I don't mind. I mean, how many kids get to practice kick flips inside the-" Ronnie Anne smirked before she saw her mother's gaze and smiled nervously. "Uh, I'll get our bags."

"You already packed?" Zoe asked.

"I also made us sandwiches and put a toy bag together for Bobby," Ronnie Anne told her. "He gets really bored he gets in the car."

"You make me sound like a baby!" Bobby sniffled to his little sister. "Did you pack my sticker books?"

This made Zoe roll her eyes. "Well, we better get in the car." She soon said.

"I'm sure you'll love the family, Zoe, thank you for joining us." Ms. Santiago smiled.

"It's my pleasure." Zoe nodded.

Once in the car with the luggage, they drove off to where Ronnie Anne's family lived.

"We're here!" Ms. Santiago announced.

Zoe yawned and stretched to see a large building. "Wow, this looks like a hotel or something."

"Welcome to the Casa Grande Corner Market and Apartment." Ms. Santiago told her.

"Let's get inside then." Zoe said.

"Ho-ho!" Bobby smiled as his face was covered in stickers. "The bodega's looking good!"

"Are you ready to spend two wonderful days with your family?" Ms. Santiago smiled to her children.

The moment they got inside, Zoe heard something going on. She heard all sorts of voices and it sounded like a regular day in the Loud House, only there were more adults and even a parrot, as well as one dog. Zoe soon came with Ms. Santiago, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby to meet the family. And where she soon saw what each family member was doing.

"Hector, you were supposed to put up all the decorations this morning!" A woman scolded an elderly man as a toddler boy appeared to be copying her.

"I was helping customers." The old man defended.

"You were gossiping with the customers." The woman corrected.

"I do not gossip!" The old man replied. "By the way, did you hear Vito Filliponio whitens his teeth?"

"Ugh..." The woman groaned.

'Well, those two are a happy couple.' Zoe thought to herself.

"Too slow!" The parrot squawked as he took a bone from the very big dog.

"Big dog..." Zoe shivered nervously. "Now I wish I had brought one of my pets with me," Soon enough, the back of her neck felt cold and slimy. "Houdini?"

The lizard appeared and smiled up to Zoe.

"Hey, how'd you get here?" Zoe chuckled as she picked him up in her hands.

Houdini soon showed himself get invisible.

Zoe giggled. "That's my boy... Kiss Kiss."

Houdini then stuck out his tongue and stuck it onto her nose. Zoe smiled as she hugged her pet lizard. They soon heard a teenage girl complaining about someone using her hair product.

"Bobby!" A boy beamed as he wore a blanket for a cape.

"How old is that kid?" Zoe asked. "Seven? Eight?"

"Actually, he's your age, fourteen." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Seriously?" Zoe asked.

"He's kinda 'special' if you know what I mean." Ronnie Anne said, using air quotes.

"I think I do." Zoe said.

"Hola, Chiquita," A boy smirked to Zoe. "Wanna see my muscles?"

"No," Zoe narrowed her eyes. "Who's this kid?"

"That's my cousin Carlino." Ronnie Anne sighed.

"He seems like the kind that tries to be a ladies man." Zoe said.

"You got it, Sister." Ronnie Anne scoffed.

"Yeah, well, I'm already taken." Zoe told Carlino.

"You'll learn to like me~" Carlino wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Zoe then kicked him down and walked over him with a small smirk.

"Oh, mija, I'm so happy I get to have you for two whole days!" One woman beamed and hugged Ronnie Anne nice and tight.

"Yay," Ronnie Anne muttered. "Two whole days."

"Ah, who is your friend?" The woman smiled to Zoe.

"Hey, I'm Ronnie Anne's best friend." Zoe replied.

"Oh, come on inside, dear," The woman smiled. "You seem so lovely."

"Name's Zoe Weather." The perky goth introduced herself.

"Okay, Zoe," Ronnie Anne introduced everybody to her. "This is my mom's brother, Carlos, his wife, Frida, their kids Carlota, CJ, Carl, and Carlitos, and my grandma and grandpa."

"Nice to meet you all and what are the pet's names?" Zoe asked before Frida took a picture of her. "D'oooh..." she then looked dizzy before blinking and rubbing her eyes wearily.

"The parrot's name is Sergio and the dog is Lalo." Ronnie Anne told her.

"Wow, Lalo sure is a big dog." Ronnie Anne said.

"He shouldn't hurt you." Ronnie Anne promised.

"I just hope he doesn't drool on me." Zoe shuddered.

"Maybe." Ronnie Anne shrugged.

"Roberto! You're all bones and skin!" Grandma Rose gasped at Bobby as he was going to get something to eat, but added more food than he would want or need. "Eat! Eat!"

"Whoa." Zoe said.

"Sergio..." Bobby smiled nervously to the parrot. "You're still alive..."

The parrot then hissed at Bobby which scared him.

"Well, of course," Zoe replied. "Parrots and turtles can live for over 100 years."

"Thanks for the information." Bobby smiled nervously.

"Looks like your little buddy missed you." Ronnie Anne laughed at her brother.

"Ronnie Anne, watch out for the dog!" Zoe cried out, but it was too late.

Lalo started to lick Ronnie Anne as a way of showing her he missed her.

"Lalo, get off me!" Ronnie Anne glared at the dog.

"Looks like your little buddy missed you, too." Bobby laughed at his sister.

The two siblings soon walked out of the room. Zoe looked to the adults as they seemed to be hiding something from Ronnie Anne and Bobby. She soon listened into what they were talking about.

"So, have you told the kids yet?" Frida asked Ms. Santiago as they came into the kitchen.

"No. Not yet," Ms. Santiago told her. "And please keep it a secret."

"Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone." Frida assured her.

Zoe looked around and turned into a bug and listened in on the conversation while latching onto the shutters.

"Are you talking about the secret?" Hector asked as he opened the shutters.

"I might have told Papa." Frida smiled nervously.

'Another family member comes in 3, 2, 1.' Zoe thought herself.

"Hector! I said to be quiet about the secret!" Grandma Rosa scolded her husband.

"And Mama." Frida smiled nervously.

"Are we talking about the secret?" CJ asked.

'Does everybody know something that Ronnie Anne and Bobby don't know?' Zoe thought to herself.

"Guys, please don't say anything," Ms. Santiago begged her family. "I haven't found the right moment to talk to Bobby and Ronnie Anne. It would be such a big change. I want to make sure they're on board."

"Hmm..." Zoe hummed to this before she flew away. "What could the family be hiding? Guess we'll find out at dinner."

"Did you hear that?" Grandma Rosa asked.

"It sounded like a tiny bug!" CJ smiled.

"Ah, CJ, don't be silly, bugs can't talk." Carlos chuckled.

Zoe soon reappeared.

"You guys are going to love all the changes we've made to the bodega." Hector smiled to his grandchildren.

"As long as you still got those ice pops I like." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Those are so tasty." Zoe smiled.

Ronnie Anne was then suddenly pulled away.

"Hey!" Zoe glared.

"Ronnie Anne, you don't wanna go to the boring bodega. Ugh." Carlota told her cousin.

"Well, I do," Zoe said before whispering to Houdini. "Keep an eye on them."

Houdini nodded to her before splatting onto the wall, turning invisible, and crawled after the girls. Zoe soon followed the guys. Bobby opened the door to let Zoe in first since she was a girl.

"No, Bobby!" Hector warned as he closed the door. "There's a vicious new street gang in the neighborhood! "Even Lalo is terrified of them!"

Lalo shivered in fear.

"HA!" Zoe teased. "A dog that's afraid of cats, that's like a rat who's allergic to cheese."

Hector soon opened up a can of fish. Zoe grunted and fell over on top of the dog. Hector then tossed the can outside for the cats and shut the door. And where a whole bunch of cats soon charged in and started to fight over the fish.

"Now's our chance!" Hector told Bobby.

Zoe soon looked outside to see only the cats. "So, the gang has cats?" she asked.

"The gang is cats!" Hector told her.

"Wow." Zoe blinked.

They soon ran into the store.

Houdini crawled on the floor and ended up in Carlota's room.

"Check it out! I found some really cute dresses at the thrift store for you," Carlota beamed to Ronnie Anne before she took out a black blouse with yellow streaks. "I even found two of these so we can match."

Houdini soon looked like he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Ooh! Now you're gonna get all the boys' attention." Carlota smiled as she and Ronnie Anne now both wore matching clothes of the black and gold with hats, boots, and hoop earrings.

"Uh, Carlota, this isn't really my-" Ronnie Anne frowned.

"Here, this covers up the mothball smell," Carlota smiled as she then sprayed perfume. "Wouldn't it be fun if we could do this everyday?"

"That would be kinda hard since we live in different states." Ronnie Anne coughed.

Houdini nodded, understanding.

"Oh, my gosh," Aunt Frida took a picture while laughing and crying. "You two already look like sisters."

Houdini soon got confused of why Frida said that.

"Wait, what?" Ronnie Anne even asked as she was also confused.

"Oh, hey, hey! I have a fun idea," Carlota smiled as she then took out a papery substance which made Ronnie Anne grasp her legs in fear. "Let's wax our legs!"

Houdini soon grew concerned for Ronnie Anne now.

Meanwhile back at the Bodega...

"Look, Bobby, we got a new bell!" CJ laughed as he opened and closed the door to signal the bell.

"Can you please stop using the bell?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, it cost me $12." Hector agreed.

"Grandpa! I love what you've done with the place, but have you ever considered putting the milk in the rear of the store?" Bobby smiled and then advised. "Then, other people would buy other things on their way to it. It's called 'impulse shopping'. I learned that at my supermarket job."

"That is actually a smart way to get people to spend more money." Zoe said.

"Roberto, you're a genius!" Hector approved.

"Yeah, but can he do THIS?!" CJ asked as he tried to lift the watermelon above his head only to stumble weakly and was about to fall. "LOOK AWAY!"

"Uh, that's nice, CJ..." Zoe blinked, trying to be polite. "Very nice..."

"Did you know that male seahorses are the ones who give birth?" Carlos smiled as he read a book. "Look at that."

"Yes, sir, I knew that." Zoe deadpanned slightly.

"Oh, that's great." Carlos said.

"You know a lot." Zoe replied.

"I'm a college professor." Carlos smiled proudly.

"Oh, that explains it." Zoe noted.

Meanwhile, back in the apartment...

"Ow, ow, ow." Ronnie Anne winced as she limped after having her legs waxed.

"Ow, ow, ow." The baby copied.

"Shh, Carlitos!" Ronnie Anne shushed him from the kitchen window. "I'm just getting a snack. We don't want grandma to find out."

"Shh!" The baby repeated.

Ronnie Anne soon opened up the fridge to get something to eat.

"Aha!" Grandma Rosa smiled to her as Houdini crawled all around the walls to check up on Ronnie Anne for Zoe.

Ronnie Anne cried out in surprise.

"I always know when someone in my house is hungry." Grandma Rosa smiled as she made Ronnie Anne sit down to get her a bunch of food.

Houdini was surprised at how much food was made.

"Sit," Grandma Rose smiled to her granddaughter. "Don't you wish Grandma could cook for you everyday?"

"It'd be great, but by the time it got to Royal Woods, it would be a little cold." Ronnie Anne shrugged.

"What?!" Grandma Rosa cried out. "You've got a cold? You know what really opens up the sinuses? Hot sauce!" she then poured hot sauce on the food, causing a miniature explosion.

Houdini soon yelped at the explosion.

Back at the bodega, Bobby is dealing with a customer who did a little impulse shopping. Zoe yawned as this was getting a little boring, she then texted James as he said he came to visit the Loud House to play video games with Lincoln and Hercules. She then warned him not to get too angry if he lost because he often said swear words and Lily might hear him and imitate him. She soon saw a man with bags filled with more than what he was wanting to buy.

"I just came here for milk," The man told her before leaving. "How did I spend $150?"

"Hector?!" Zoe called sharply.

"That milk trick really worked! You are a natural!" Grandpa Hector laughed before hugging his grandson. "You'll be running this store in no time!"

"Running the shop in no time?" Zoe asked out of confusion.

"I mean, did you hear Vito Filliponio whitens his teeth?" Grandpa Hector smiled nervously.

"What is with this family?" Zoe asked herself out of suspicion.

Ronnie Anne was soon full from the food. "Ugh...I think I have a stomachache."

"I have an old Casagrande remedy for that: lick your finger and put it in your bellybutton." Grandma Rosa suggested as she was about to do just that.

"I'm suddenly feeling better!" Ronnie Anne cried out, pulling down her sweatshirt.

Houdini looked relieved she did that.

"Ronnie Anne!" Carlota beamed as she came into the living room with tweezers and a piercing gun. "I just had another great idea. Let's pierce your ears!"

Houdini didn't think that would be wise.

"Not now!" Grandma Rose replied. "She's eating!"

"Okay, smile with your eyes!" Aunt Frida smiled and snapped a picture before checking it. "Ronnie Anne blinked. One more!"

"Now now, Mom!" Carlota replied. "I'm about to pierce her bellybutton!"

"Wait, you said ears!" Ronnie Anne yelped.

Houdini found this situation intense.

"She's not done eating!" Grandma Rosa told the others.

"I only need two seconds!" Frida begged. "Come on!"

While the Casagrande ladies are arguing, Ronnie Anne ducks out and goes to the sofa to relax, opens a magazine and sighs with relief, but sadly, it would not last long.

"It's show time!" Sergio called out.

The Casagrande's suddenly arrive and sit down.

"Uh, what's happening?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Ooh! Our show's on!" Carlota beamed. "The Dream Boat!"

"This is Lori's favorite show and so it's mine, too." Bobby smiled.

Zoe soon came into the room with Houdini.

'Next on the Dream Boat, who will Karen send overboard tonight?' The TV announcer announced before showing three guys on display.

"I know who." Zoe said.

"Ugh. I hope it's Brock," Carlota said. "He has no style."

"Totally agree." Zoe said.

Everyone else argued about that however.

"Oh, come on, just look at him!" Zoe argued back. "No romance in him at all!"

"Oh, sweetie, wouldn't it be nice if we could do this everyday?" Frida smiled to the girl.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?!" Zoe and Ronnie Anne replied.

Lalo soon got on Zoe's and Ronnie Anne's lap.

"Wah!" Zoe yelped as she fell off the couch with Ronnie Anne.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Ronnie Anne said as she rushed away from the big dog and her family.

"Mind if I join you?" Zoe asked.

The two then rushed into the bathroom.

"How do you live like this?" Ronnie Anne asked Zoe.

"I try my best to stay calm." Zoe said.

"Guys, you missed it!" Carlota beamed as she came into the bathroom. "Blaine walked the plank."

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Zoe deadpanned. "Oh, and thank goodness that he was the unlucky one."

The others came in and began to debate about the Dream Boat.

"Wah! I wanna go home!" Zoe groaned.

"Join the club." Ronnie Anne added.

Later that night, the girls were in the guest bed. They had to share with Maria which was quite a challenge, so they went down to the couch together.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Ronnie Anne smiled.

"Nothing could ruin this." Zoe added.

The whole apartment building soon shook as a subway train rode by. The girls then sighed and tried to get some sleep, but yelped as they heard the cat gang meowing outside. Zoe shut the windows to tune out the cats. Lalo smiled as he took the sofa away from the girls and fell asleep on it.

"Really, Lalo?!" Ronnie Anne and Zoe glared.

"This is the first time I'm going to say this...Bad dog!" Zoe glared.

Lalo gasped to her and whimpered.

"Very bad dog!" Zoe continued. "Very bad not very nice dog!"

Lalo soon got off the sofa and went off to sleep somewhere else.

"Zoe..." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well, he made me mad.' Zoe shrugged in defense.

Luckily, they could sleep through the night, but they would be woken up by the morning train, and which was a rather rough awakening.


	90. The Loudest Mission

"This weekend's gone by so fast," Bobby smiled. "I'm really gonna miss everybody."

"Nuh-uh!" CJ said.

This caused Hector and Carlino to panic as they knew CJ would spill the secret.

"Yes-huh, CJ," Bobby told his 'special' cousin. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Nuh-uh. 'Cuz you're not leaving ever!" CJ smiled. "Mom said so! As a secret!"

"Okay, Ms. Santiago, what is CJ talking about?" Zoe asked.

"Okay... Well, here it goes..." Ms. Santiago sighed as she knew she couldn't keep this a secret anymore. "Ronnie Anne, Bobby... I've been thinking about this for a long time. I hate that you guys have to be alone so much, and we have this great family here. So, when I found out that I could get a job at the city hospital, I thought maybe we could move here? What do you guys think?"

'So this was their secret.' Zoe thought to herself.

Ronnie Anne drops her spoon from hearing that. "But... But... Where would we even stay?!" she asked, feeling totally flabbergasted.

"You can live with us!" Grandma Rosa smiled. "We have plenty of room!"

"But what about Lori and Lincoln?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, Zoe," Bobby smiled. "I better call Lori and tell her the news."

"What?! You're actually okay with this?!" Zoe glared. "Well... How do you think this will affect Ronnie Anne?"

"I better tell Lincoln..." Ronnie Anne sighed as she took out her laptop.

Zoe soon glared at the family for not thinking how their decision on this would affect Ronnie Anne's life. The family was very excited about Ronnie Anne and Bobby moving in together.

'Honestly.' Zoe thought to herself before going off to find Ronnie Anne.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Lincoln asked in shock after he had heard the news.

"Believe me, it's not my idea." Ronnie Anne replied as she video chatted with him.

"They didn't even think how this would affect Ronnie Anne." Zoe added.

"Didn't you guys tell the family she didn't want to?" Lincoln asked.

"They're not gonna listen to me," Ronnie Anne sighed. "It's ten against one."

"I've been there before," Lincoln nodded in total understanding. "Well, don't worry. You've called the right person."

"We know, now put Lori on," Zoe said. "Oh, and be sure to bring Hercules and Samson."

Lincoln, disappointed he's not the one she wanted help from, puts Lori, who is wearing the businesscat hoodie, on video chat. Hercules was talking with James about how good he was for his sister, even if he had a bit of a cursing problem whenever he was frustrated.

"Oh, hi, girls, what's up?" Lori asked.

Ronnie Anne and Zoe soon told Lori what had happened.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Lori asked out of total aggression.

"Uh-oh, sounds like me and Samson better come with." Hercules said.

"I thought it would be a good idea." Zoe agreed with her brother.

Hercules, Samson, Lori, and Lincoln soon drove off.

"I don't know what Bobby's thinking, but I am gonna tell him what he should be thinking!" Lori growled.

"I still don't understand why I have to come." Lincoln said.

"BECAUSE RONNIE ANNE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Lori replied.

Lincoln was about to say that Ronnie Anne wasn't his girlfriend.

"Probably not a good idea," Hercules whispered as he seemed to know just what Lincoln was thinking before he stared at the road with a look of determination. "Don't worry, Zozo, Big Brother is coming."

Samson looked ready to fight off anything.

Back at the Casagrande's, Rosa is finishing up the cake and everyone else except Ronnie Anne is getting ready. She hears Lincoln and Lori drive up and is happy to see them. Zoe was also happy once she saw her brother with his dog as Houdini rested on her head and he also seemed to be happy.

"Finally." Zoe smiled.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be?" Ronnie Anne acted before pressing the buzzer. "I'll just let them in."

There was soon a knocking at the door. Everyone was soon let in.

"Did you guys know there's a vicious gang of cats trying to get in here?" Lincoln asked.

"Luckily Samson and I scared them off." Hercules said.

"Oh. How embarrassing," Carl smirked toward Lori after he pretended to do 5,000 push-ups. "I didn't see you guys walk in."

"Carl, this is Lori, Bobby's girlfriend." Zoe informed him with a smirk.

Carl looked upset from that.

"And this is Lincoln." Zoe said.

"Your boyfriend!" Frida beamed toward Ronnie Anne.

"No, I'm/he's not!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne cried out together nervously.

"Whatever," Zoe rolled her eyes before continuing the introduction. "And this is my twin brother, Hercules and his dog, Samson."

"Pleased to meet you." Frida smiled.

"And this is my mom's brother, Carlos, his wife, Frida, their kids Carlota, CJ, Carl, and Carlitos, and my grandma and grandpa," Ronnie Anne quickly introduced. "Anyway, Lori, you must really miss Bobby. He's in the bodega. Let's go." she then ran with Zoe and Lori to where Bobby was.

"Boys, after such a long drive, you must be famished." Rosa smiled.

"I am a little hungry." Hercules said.

"I could eat." Lincoln added.

Samson soon walked over to Lalo. Lalo shivered nervously at the mention of cats.

"What's wrong?" Samson asked Lalo in Dog language.

"Gatos..." Lalo shuddered. "De meido gatos!"

"No se preocupe, mi dueño y me aseguraré que esos gatos, no consigan adentro aquí y si consiguen adentro nosotros los asustaremos hacia fuera." Samson assured him in dog language.

¿Hablas español? Lalo asked.

"Si." Samson smiled.

"¿Cómo?" Lalo asked.

"Digamos que soy un tipo de perro tipo, de todos modos, no hay razón para tener miedo de los gatos." Samson soothed.

This made Lalo to be relieved. Samson decided to spend more time with Lalo to help him possibly get over his fear of cats.

In the bodega, Bobby is labeling the items prices with a pricing gun, with his face covered in price tags. Enter his sister and girlfriend.

"Bobby, look! It's your beautiful, devoted girlfriend," Ronnie Anne told her brother. "She came all this way to see you."

"We'll leave you crazy kids alone." Zoe added.

Zoe and Ronnie Anne soon left the Bodega.

"You think this'll work?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"We can just hope so," Zoe replied. "I know if I saw James, I'd wanna stay with him."

"Love must work in many ways." Ronnie Anne said.

"I just hope it does." Zoe comforted.

After 40 minutes, Lori came back to them with some labels on her.

"So, what happened?" Zoe asked.

"I couldn't convince him." Lori sighed.

"What do you mean you couldn't convince him?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"He talked about the bodega for 40 minutes until the beef jerky guy showed up, and at that point, I had literally reached my limit." Lori explained.

"There's gotta be someway to get his attention." Zoe said.

Ronnie Anne thought about it and gasped once she remembered what Carlota gave her. "I know!" she then grabbed and pulled Lori's arm.

"What is with this family and the arm pulling?" Lori asked Zoe who just shrugged as she didn't know either.

Hercules and Lincoln both now looked full.

"I think I ate too much." Lincoln groaned.

"Same here." Hercules added.

"Hey, guys?" CJ came into the room. "You wanna play Pirates?"

"Aw, I'd love to play Pirates, CJ, but Hercules and I have stomachaches." Lincoln replied apologetically.

"I'll take care of those." Rosa said before doing her family remedy.

"What are you doing?" Hercules asked.

Rosa licked two of her fingers and put them in Hercules's and Lincoln's bellybuttons.

"Oh... Let's do this!" Lincoln smiled as he suddenly felt better. "En garde!"

"Wow, that really worked," Hercules smiled before he smelled something. "What's that smell?"

"Are you hungry again, sweetheart?" Rosa smiled hopefully.

"No, it smells like some sort of candle." Hercules explained.

"Oh, you must smell my candles," Rosa smiled. "They help reduce stress."

"Yeah, but this one smells magical." Hercules said.

"Ah, it's nice to have someone interested, come with me, chico, I'll teach you." Rosa smiled.

Hercules shrugged and walked with the older woman, and where the smell had gotten stronger as they arrived in the woman's room.

"Welcome to my room, Chico!" Rosa smiled. "Feel free to look around."

"Gracias," Hercules replied as he went toward the source of the smell he discovered earlier, and where he soon opened two doors that led to the scent. He could not just see the candles, but he could also see potions, along with pictures of Ronnie Anne with the family. "Um, ma'am, mind telling me why this looks like a shrine?" He soon asked her.

"Oh, I just love mi familia so much~" Rosa gushed. "Them moving in with us means the world to me!"

"Haven't you noticed any of them not happy?" Hercules asked.

"Oh, they'll learn to like it," Rosa smiled. "Besides, this will be good for Roberto next year, his Uncle Carlos is a college professor after all."

"Well, that is good." Hercules admitted.

"Feel free to explore~" Rosa beamed and patted his head before walking off.

Hercules watched her go and then took a look at the potions. "Hm... I wonder why Rosa would have potions for?" he pondered as he took a look at the beakers. He recognized most of the potions. "These look like the potions in Mom and Dad's books!" he then realized in shock. "Wait, is she a witch?"

Samson came to see Hercules and smiled up to him.

"Boy, I think the Santiagos are witches." Hercules told his dog as he showed him the potions.

"Are you sure?" Samson asked, revealing himself to be a familiar.

"She's gotta be, she has these potions!" Hercules put the potions down and grabbed onto his red hair.

"Calm down." Samson said.

Hercules soon stopped and took a deep breath to keep himself from having a panic attack.

"Now, don't worry; how's about we blow out that candle?" Samson suggested.

"What could go wrong?" Hercules shrugged before he took out the candle and put it in where they could both reach.

The boy and his dog soon blew out the candle together.

"Besides, what could happen?" Samson shrugged.

"Good question, boy," Hercules pet his dog. "I saw you talking with Lalo, that's really nice of you. Where'd you learn Spanish anyway?"

"Magic." Samson replied innocently.

Hercules looked unimpressed with Samson, not believing him.

"Really, I did." Samson replied.

"How?" Hercules folded his arms.

"I studied a language spell I saw in your father's book," Samson explained. "So, I can speak and understand any language possible."

"Ohh." Hercules said.

"Excuse us!" Ronnie Anne soon zipped by with Lori in hand, but she had a total makeover.

"Was that Lori?" Hercules asked.

"Kinda reminds me of that one girl Carol Pingrey." Zoe commented.

"Why was she wearing make-up?" Hercules asked.

"We're gonna try to use Lori's beauty to woo Bobby into talking the family out of moving here forever." Zoe explained.

"Isn't Carlo there as well?" Hercules asked.

"Aw, man, I forgot about him." Zoe groaned about Ronnie Anne and Bobby's girl crazy cousin.

"Should we teleport him back here?" Hercules asked.

"We can do that?" Zoe asked. "I've always thought we could go to other people."

"Do you wanna stop Carlo from ruining the plan?" Samson asked.

"Samson, how do we get Carlos over here?" Zoe asked. "I don't know that spell."

"I do." Hercules said.

Zoe sighed. "Of course you do..."

Hercules then taught the spell to Zoe and made Carlos appear before he could try to flirt with Lori, and where he looked rather surprised by that. Hercules and Zoe smiled sheepishly.

"What the heck happened?!" Carlos looked around in confusion.

Zoe simply shrugged. Hercules also shrugged as they pretended like they didn't know.

Later...

"It didn't work, you guys!" Lori told the others before sighing. "Bobby really likes it here."

"Oh, come on!" Zoe complained.

"We need a new plan, and fast." Ronnie Anne pounded her fist on the table.

"But what?" Hercules and Zoe wondered.

Samson soon brought their attention to the TV.

'Tune in tonight for the finale of the Dream Boat, The TV announced. 'Can Bryant keep hope afloat with his one-on-one dinghy date with Karen? Or will it be man overboard?'

"Thank you, Television!" Hercules smiled.

Lori, Zoe, and Ronnie Anne grinned as this was going to be a wonderful idea.

Later on, the roof was decorated to look just like the show. Zoe made a sailor outfit for Lori.

"That looks like the girl uniforms in Japanese schools." Hercules said.

"I know." Zoe smirked.

"Wow." Hercules said.

"I'm no fashion expert, but I think this'll be cute on Lori." Zoe suggested.

"I hope you're right, Sis." Hercules sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure of it." Zoe said.

On the rooftop, Lori, dressed in the sailor get-up, brings a blindfolded Bobby up and he takes the blindfold off.

"Ta-da!" Lori showed him. "A one-on-one dinghy date. Sort of."

"Wow. Just like the Dream Boat," Bobby smiled. "It's so romantic, babe."

"Yep, just like us." Lori smiled back.

"HELP!" A delivery guy called out. "Ay, my mangoes!"

"My mango guy's in trouble!" Bobby cried out like a responsible superhero. "I'm sorry, babe. Bodega business calls." he then dashed off which left Lori in disappointment.

Hercules soon brought them to Rosa's room, remembering seeing a love potion there.

"Potions?!" Zoe asked.

"A love potion, huh?" Hercules noticed before he soon brought out a love potion. "I think I've heard Penn talk about these when we came to visit for his and Aunt Doris's first month anniversary."

"I know Bobby's not the smartest guy around, but we should trick him into eating or drinking that." Zoe suggested.

"I was thinking of him eating it from a cookie." Lori said.

"Make it chocolate chip, it's his favorite." Ronnie Anne suggested.

They soon made a chocolate chip cookie in the shape of a heart.

"Remember, it's very important that you're the first person Bobby sees after he eats this." Zoe told the older girl.

"Got it." Lori nodded as she then went to the bodega.

"Good luck." Zoe said.

"Hi, Boo-Boo Bear," Lori came toward her boyfriend. "I thought you might be hungry. I baked you a cookie."

"Oh, chocolate chip!" Bobby beamed. "Score!"

"Uh, excuse me," A customer with glowing white teeth came into the place. "Can you tell me where you put the milk?"

Bobby knew exactly who this man was. "You must be Vito."

"How did you know?" The man replied.

"Uh, just a lucky guess," Bobby said before turning to Lori briefly. "One sec, babe. I gotta help this customer."

"Oh, come on!" Zoe complained.

The parrot soon came in through the window and ate the cookie.

"NOOOOOO!" Hercules and Zoe cried out.

"Oh, no, this could be bad." Hercules gulped.

"Alright, Mr. Filliponio," Bobby smiled as he waved Vito off after he had left. "Have a great rest of your day." He soon saw the parrot.

"Who's the hunk?" The parrot smiled to Bobby in deep passion. "Hubba, hubba!"

"Oh, no." Zoe groaned.

"I give up..." Lori sighed. "I just have to face the fact of not having a boyfriend anymore." She soon went to get Hercules, Samson, and Lincoln.

"We're leaving?" Lincoln asked. "But Mrs. Casagrande's baking a cake."

"Lincoln, I literally just lost my boyfriend, do you really wanna argue with me right now?" Lori asked, she was very sad and angry.

"Why are you leaving, Babe?" Bobby asked Lori.

"What do you care?" Lori glared. "Why don't you just go back to your precious bodega? You obviously care about it more than you care about me!" she then began to cry.

"I think I'll go back inside." Lincoln said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Guys, what's happening out there?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I don't know, but it was too much drama for me." Lincoln said as he came back inside with Hercules and Zoe.

Bobby and Lori came together and decided to talk this out.

"Ooh," Zoe smiled. "They're talking."

"They're hugging, and Lori's smiling," Ronnie Anne added. "She must have finally convinced him! Yes!"

"Wahoo!" Zoe smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ronnie Anne beamed as she hugged Lori as soon as the blonde girl came inside. "I knew we could do this! I'll go pack up my stuff."

"I'll help." Zoe said.

"Uh, actually..." Lori spoke up sheepishly.

"What?" The younger girls asked.

"I know I came here to convince Bobby not to move, but after talking to him, I think he should stay." Lori explained.

"After he totally forgot about you?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"But he didn't," Lori replied. "He's actually been thinking really hard about how we can make this work. We'll only be apart for a year, and then we can both go to the college here where your Uncle Carlos teaches."

"That's a relief." Zoe said.

"That's great for them, but what about me and Lincoln?!" Ronnie Anne glared at Zoe. "Lincoln, come on, help me out here!"

"I don't know, Ronnie Anne. I think your family's pretty awesome," Lincoln replied as he licked frosting from a whisk in mild content. "I mean, who can make a cake like this?"

"Not really helping." Hercules told Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne smacked the whisk out of Lincoln's hand and stormed off.

"Oops... Sorry." Lincoln frowned.

"You have a lot to learn about being in a relationship." Hercules sighed.

"Ronnie Anne is not-" Lincoln glared.

"Oh, cut it out, Lincoln!" Hercules glared back. "You guys kissed each other and she clearly likes you even though she picks on you! That's just how little kids like you show affection!"

"He's right." Zoe said before remembering the hall closet.

"But she-" Lincoln frowned.

"You two are made for each other, I mean, it's kinda adorable," Hercules said. "Lori's dating Bobby and you're dating Ronnie Anne. I'm dating your sister Lynn and you don't mind that."

"And I'm sure Bobby won't mind you dating Ronnie Anne." Lori said.

"Guys, I have an idea." Zoe smiled.

"What's up?" Hercules asked his twin sister.

"For this to work, the whole family has to clear out the hall closet." Zoe said.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Hercules asked.

"You know how Lincoln lives in a Hall Closet at the Loud House?" Zoe asked rhetorically.

"Yeah." Hercules replied.

"What if Ronnie Anne moves in there so she can have her privacy away from her big family?" Zoe suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Hercules smiled.

"I know, I'm just so brilliant." Zoe smiled back.

And where later, that's what they did with the closet. They all made it into more like a room just like when Lincoln and Hercules stayed in the linen closet as their own room. Sure, it was just a closet, but Lincoln liked it because he got to have his own room due to being the only boy while the others had to share their rooms.

Ronnie Anne was still outside, not liking the idea of moving so far.

"Has anyone seen Ronnie Anne?" Ms. Santiago asked.

"I think she's on the steps outside." Lincoln replied.

"She isn't really happy with moving here," Zoe said. "But we hope the new room changes her mind."

"Oh, mi bebé is so lucky to have friends like you." Ms. Santiago smiled before going out to talk with her daughter.

"Ronnie Anne sure is going to love this room." Hercules said.

"Especially with these skateboard posters and a sign on the door so people respect her privacy, and where she won't have any spiders." Zoe added. She then shuddered at the mention of spiders as not even she liked them.

"Wow, Zoe, you don't like spiders?" Lincoln asked. "I thought you would."

"I'm a lot different than your sister Lucy." Zoe defended since Lucy was a darker goth than she was.

"Anyway, let's wait for Ronnie Anne to come back inside." Hercules said.

"I hope they remember to lock the door." Zoe added.

"Oh, come on, how could they not?" Samson asked.

Later on, Ronnie Anne came to the closet to get her things, only to see that it was made into a room like Lincoln and Hercules's.

"Surprise!" Zoe, Hercules, and Lincoln smiled to her.

There was soon a flash of light from a camera.

"So, what do you think?" Carlos smiled as he stood beside Frida.

"This way, you have your own room." Zoe said.

"I put those up," Carl pointed to the skateboard posters. "And if you ever wanna go skating, I have been known to shred like a boss."

"And I picked out some hoodies for you," Carlota added. "We'll work our way up to dresses."

"And your grandfather added a mini fridge." Hercules said.

"It's stocked with those ice pops you like!" Hector smiled. "You can pay me back later."

Rosa soon elbowed him, telling him that their youngest granddaughter didn't have to pay him back. "I cleansed the room of evil spirits," she then said. "And spiders with your friends."

"And I hung some pictures of our beautiful family," Frida added as she showed photographs before pointing to one of Ronnie Anne with Lincoln. "I even put up one of you and your boyfriend."

"And their denial comes in 3, 2, 1." Zoe cued with a sigh.

"I'm/He's not her/my boyfriend!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne cried out.

"CJ, don't you have something for Ronnie Anne?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, yeah!" CJ smiled as he took out a sign. "And I made this. It says Ronnie Anne's Room: Keep out!" he then gave it to his cousin.

"Wow, guys," Ronnie Anne felt touched. "This is incredible. I don't know what to say."

'It worked.' Zoe thought to herself with a smile.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll handle it," Ms. Santiago told her daughter based on their talk earlier. "I'm sorry, everyone, but I think we're going to-"

"Need more snacks for the moving in party!" Ronnie Anne interrupted.

"THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH SNACKS?!" Rosa cried out. "I AM SO EMBARRASSED!"

"Then you better go make some more." Hercules said.

The others then went to go help with the snacks.

"So, you want to stay?" Ms. Santiago asked her daughter.

Ronnie Anne nodded.

"What changed your mind?" Ms. Santiago asked.

"You're right, Mom," Ronnie Anne replied. "It is gonna be an adjustment, but maybe it will be nice being part of a big family. Especially this one."

The two of them soon shared a hug before remembering something they forgot to do. They heard a thud.

"Oh, no!" The mother and daughter cried out. "WE LEFT THE DOOR OPEN!"

Lalo soon became scared as he heard them say that.

"We need to take care of those cats." Hercules glared.

Samson walked by with a battle axe in his mouth.

"Uh, I don't think we'll need to go that far." Hercules said.

Samson whimpered and then put the axe away as that was rather extreme. The gang of cats soon burst into the room, ready to attack the family. Hercules and Zoe put on jumpsuits and had vacuum cleaners, goggles, with laser pointers and balls of yarns.

"Who you gonna call?" Hercules glared as he was ready to face the cats.

"The Catbusters." Zoe also glared.

The cats invaded the house and the family tried to get rid of them. Samson started to bark at the cats. The cats mewed in fear as they ran from him as he also chased them.

Zoe shot her laser pointer to make it fall on the floor before putting it out the window which made some cats follow it. "Dumb cats." The perky goth scoffed.

"You're telling me." Hercules added as he tricked some of the cats with a ball of yarn.

And where all of the cats were soon back outside.

"Is that all of them?" Hercules asked his sister.

"Yep!" Zoe smirked as she chased the remaining cats out of the apartment with her vacuum cleaner.

"That's a relief." Rosa said.

"Wow, you guys, that was amazing!" Bobby smiled. "Hercules, you are so cool!"

"Thanks, Bobby." Hercules smiled back.

This was a good moment for everyone and even Ronnie Anne was having fun.

The next day, Lori and Bobby are hugging farewell.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Boo-Boo Bear, but I'm so excited about our future together." Lori told her boyfriend.

"Me too, Babe," Bobby replied. "I'll be counting down the days until I see you again."

"As will I." Carl smirked as he latched onto Lori's legs.

"Uh, Carl, mind giving us a moment alone?" Bobby asked.

"Fine. But remember, my gazelle, if he ever mistreats you, this puma will be ready to pounce!" Carl said before taking off his shirt to show a tattoo of Lori which said 'Mi Amor'.

"WHO USED UP ALL OF MY LIMITED EDITION BLACK EYELINER?!" Carlota called out angrily.

"Heheh... Gotta run..." Carl said sheepishly. He soon ran inside to hide somewhere from his big sister.

Lori and Bobby chuckle at that little moment and hug one more time. Lincoln is getting his and Lori's stuff into Vanzilla.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Lincoln said to Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah, smell you later, Lame-o." Ronnie Anne replied, holding out her fist.

Lincoln flinched only to be hugged instead. "Whoa. You've never hugged me before."

"Don't get used to it." Ronnie Anne warned.

Lincoln soon came up with an idea on how to help Ronnie Anne with her new life. "Oh, before I go, here's something that might help you out," he then suggested. "It always helps me." He soon whispered it into Ronnie Anne's ear.

"Really?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Trust me." Lincoln nodded.

Hercules, Samson, Zoe, and Houdini were soon also in Vanzilla. They all waved to the family as they were driving off back to Royal Woods. Unfortunately, there would be a holiday that would arrive that the Loud family and the Weather family, except for Luan was afraid of, even if one of the members thought she would go easy.


	91. Fool's Paradise

"I can't believe Ronnie Anne's really gone," Zoe sighed. "Oh, well, at least we can chat with each other every night. Talking to me really makes her feel better..." she then looked around. "Who am I talking to?"

"To yourself?" Hercules said, confused.

Zoe smiled sheepishly. "So, uh, what did Dad wanna talk to you about when I left the first time?"

"Something that if someone betrays me and I get mad, I could turn into a monster." Hercules replied.

"Oh, my..." Zoe gulped.

Lucy poked her head in the door. "Sibling meeting in five minutes, guys."

"Thanks, Lucy." Zoe replied.

"I wonder what it could be for?" Hercules said.

The meeting was soon held and Lori was explaining to everybody a plan that she had. "And that's why I propose we cryogenically freeze Luan for April Fool's Day. She can't prank us if she's frozen solid."

"WHAT?!" Hercules asked. "But she promised me not to go overboard with pranks this year!"

"And you believed her?" Lola asked.

"Wait a minute..." Hercules narrowed his eyes.

Hercules had a flashback of last April Fool's Day. Hercules and Luan were shaking hands, but Hercules zoomed in on Luan's hands behind her back to show that her fingers were crossed, and where that was a big mistake.

"That little fibber!" Hercules narrowed his eyes in present day. "Anyways, let's hear Lola and Lana's plan."

"Thanks, Hercules~" Lola gushed to her older crush even though he was dating Lynn.

Lisa moves her chamber out of the way and the twins place a standing spot. Lincoln comes in wearing some kind of hazmat suit.

"We call it the Prank-Me-Not Poncho," Lola said before pulling the cord which levitated Lincoln in the air. "The inflatable lining cushions you from all manner of pranks."

"Hmm... Impressive." Zoe nodded.

An automated boot kicks Lincoln.

"Ow!" Lincoln groaned and then got hit by a spring-loaded boxing glove. "Ooh! Ow! I can feel that!"

"Not a problem, we just need a little more air." Lola said as she pulled the cord again which made Lincoln go up to the ceiling.

"Okay, anyone else got any ideas?" Zoe asked.

"April Fool's Day is this weekend, and I am not losing another eyebrow," Lori added. "They're starting to grow in coarse."

"I say we post bad reviews of Fanny's Prank Emporium, and force them out of business!" Luna suggested.

"Brilliant!" Zoe smiled.

"We're too late for that," Lincoln said. "Luan got her prank supplies shipped to an offshore warehouse months ago."

This caused for everyone else to look at him.

"She told me that to scare me," Lincoln explained. "It totally worked."

"Oh, come on!" Hercules complained.

"Leni, are you even paying attention?" Lori asked as she noticed her ditzy sister reading a magazine.

"Oh, sorry," Leni said before showing her magazine. "I was just reading this ad for a clown camp that takes place over April Fool's Day weekend."

"That's our answer." Hercules smiled.

"This is perfect! If we send Luan to this camp, she'll be two states away from us," Zoe smiled before noticing the price. "Oh, but it costs $500."

"And no, we can't make money appear by magic, that's illegal." Hercules whispered to Lynn.

"We can ask our parents for the money." Lynn said.

They then went to do just that.

"Well, that is a lot of money, but if it means we don't have to spend April Fool's in these suits, I'd say it's worth it." Rita said as she was on the ceiling with her husband.

"Agreed," Lynn Sr added. "Someone toss me my checkbook."

Atlas soon did just that. Nicole took out a ladder and climbed up to help Rita and Lynn Sr down. After that was taken care of, now they just had to trick Luan into wanting to go.

At dinner...

"A weekend at Funny Farm's Clown Camp?" Luan looked at the pamphlet. "Oh, this is my dream come true! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! But what's the occasion?"

"Can't we spoil our favorite comedienne?" Atlas asked.

Luan hugged the adults before realizing. "Oh, wait. It's on April Fool's weekend."

Lynn Sr then suddenly did a spit take on Lisa. "Is it? I, uh-I didn't realize." he then lied nervously.

"I don't know if I can be away from my family on my favorite holiday." Luan frowned.

"Oh, but just think of all the fresh meat, just being ready to get pranked." Zoe said.

"Yeah, I'd love that!" Lynn agreed.

"Oh, you're right! Well, in that case, I camp wait!" Luan punned before laughing out loud. "Get it?!"

Everyone then shared forced laughter to stay on her good side.

"That is hilarious!" Lincoln added. "Where do you come up with this stuff? Oh, I swear, I'm gonna pee."

"Overselling it." Hercules whispered to him.

Soon enough, it was time to go to the camp. Everybody was in Vanzilla. Once they arrived at the camp, Luan stepped out of the vehicle.

"Well, guys, this is it," Luan said. "I'm really gonna miss you, but-"

The rest of the family eagerly bid her farewell.

"Wait, wait!" Luan cried out. "I changed my mind!"

"Step on it!" Zoe told Lynn Sr.

Luan opens the door and her siblings scream in horror. "I want the blue clown shoes, not the pink ones." she then told the family.

"Whew!" Zoe sighed.

"Here, take them all!" Lynn threw her sister all of the blue shoes.

"Take mine, too, just to be safe!" Leni also threw her own shoes.

Vanzilla drives off with the rest of the family cheering. Luan shrugs off and heads inside the camp.

"We are free!" Zoe smiled.

Later that night, Vanzilla suddenly breaks down in the middle of the road.

"Dang it!" Hercules and Zoe cried out.

"What happened?" Atlas asked.

"Sorry, guys," Lynn Sr frowned. "Looks like Vanzilla just died on us."

"I'm on it, Dad!" Lana said before checking under her seat only to get nothing. "Huh, that's weird. I thought I packed my toolbox."

"I can always teleport us home." Atlas said.

"Great idea, Dad," Hercules smiled. "You can fix the van then, Lana."

Atlas then began to work his magic to bring them home, but when he tried to do so, he suddenly remembered what happened between magic and vehicles.

"Well, Dad?" Hercules asked.

"Sorry, but I can't do it," Atlas said. "Magic is kind of random when it comes to vehicles."

"Dang it!" Hercules complained. "Now what?"

"We'll just get a tow in the morning," Lynn Sr replied. "There's a motel right there."

"Lola Loud does not stay at two star motels!" Lola said.

One of the stars on the signs breaks off.

"Well, there you go," Rita smirked. "Now it's a one-star, so you're good."

Lola simply groaned as she didn't see that coming.

The family is now in one of the rooms, all sleeping except Lana.

"And please watch over Cliff, Charles, Geo, and Walt, and Izzy, Hops, Bitey, Fangs, El Diablo-" Lana prayed.

"Lana!" Zoe glared.

"But I didn't get to my ant colony yet." Lana replied.

"Good night!" Zoe threw a pillow at her. "Please, just go to sleep."

Lana curls up and goes to sleep, too. There was then the sound of a chirping cricket.

"A cricket." Hercules sighed.

"Good, that's bothering you too." Lincoln said.

"Oh, my bad," Lynn smiled lazily as she lay in the hammock. "Those gas station burritos always get me going."

"Not you, Lynn." Hercules said.

"The cricket." Lincoln added.

"Oh, Lincoln, I should-" Hercules tried to stop him.

Lincoln started walking across the room, stepping on his sisters sleeping in the spots along the way.

"Oh, this can't end well." Hercules sighed.

"I'm sorry. I can't see anything," Lincoln said. "Let me just turn on a light." he then flips the switch only to somehow turn on the TV at full volume.

"LINCOLN!" Everyone else complained.

"Sorry." Lincoln said as he frantically pulls the knob on the TV which somehow activates his parents' bed's vibrating setting.

"Lincoln!" Lynn Sr. called out while vibrating.

"I'm sorry!" Lincoln called back. "I can't figure out how anything works in here!"

"Please stop." Zoe begged.

"Now, where is the dang plug for this thing?" Rita asked as the coffee maker leaked before she gets hit by a following wall light. "Ow!"

"Lana, please help." Zoe said.

"I'll get some more towels to clean up that coffee!" Leni said before she ran to the bathroom and gets sprayed by a blast of water and screams.

Lana then stepped in to help and hummed until suddenly, everything stopped.

"Finally." Zoe said.

"Well, that should do it," Lana told the others. "Whoever wired this place had no idea what they were doing."

"Oh, I think they knew exactly what they were doing; look what I found." Lincoln said as he showed a fake cricket.

"This cricket is a fake!" Hercules observed. "It's from Fanny's Prank Emporium!"

"There's where Luan gets all her pranking supplies!" Lori remembered.

"You don't think she's behind this, do you?" Lynn yelped as she latched onto Hercules for protection.

"No way." Zoe said.

"She can't be. She's at camp. I'll call her right now." Rita scoffed before calling her prankster daughter only to get voicemail.

'Hello, family. I hope you're enjoying your stay. Buckle up. There's mo-telling what's gonna happen next,' Luan said in a sinister tone before laughing evilly. 'Get it?'

"Run for your lives!" Nicole screamed.

"Okay, everybody stay calm," Lynn Sr suggested. "We'll just go to the manager and get a new room."

"How do we know that's not exactly what she wants us to do? I vote we stay put." Lisa replied suspiciously. She sits on the bed and it suddenly pulls back in the wall, trapping her inside.

"She must have predicted that Lisa would do that." Zoe said.

"Hang on, Lisa!" Hercules proclaimed. "We'll get you out!"

"Negative, my assistant," Lisa muffled. "Proceed without me. I'm safer in here."

"Okay." Hercules said before crushing the fake cricket.

The rest of the family runs for it, but the flooring is starting to give way.

"Oh, no..." Zoe said.

Suddenly, Luna falls through the floor. The others see she landed right on top of a giant gelatin block.

"Luna, grab my foot!" Lynn cried out as she held out her leg. "I'll pull you to safety with my quads!"

"I can't, dude!" Luna called back before she sunk. "Major gelatin hands! I'm cool here! Carry on, my wayward sons!"

"You got it!" Hercules told her.

The rest of the family approach the door to the lobby with the door's handle gleaming.

"Not it!" Hercules called out.

Everyone soon followed him only for Leni to become the scapegoat.

"Dang it! I always do it wrong." Leni sighed before she then opens the door and gets knocked back by an instantly inflating clown prop that sends her flying into the sign now with flypaper, trapping her on it, where she sees neon lights that form Luan laughing at her as her family gasps. "You guys go on without me! I'd rather be stuck up here than get pranked by Luan!"

"Quick, to the manager!" Zoe yelped.

Lynn Sr. rings the bell and the manager pops up. "Good evening, sir," he greeted. "We need a new room."

"Fine," The manager replied and handed him the key. "You can have 1A."

"PRINCESSES FIRST!" Lola called out as she snatched the key and ran.

"Typical." Zoe said.

They run to room 1A and Lola goes into it, but the sign was a fake and reveals she ran into a broom closet. A strange odor comes out and Lola screams. She opens the door and lets out a skunk.

"The rat skunked me." Lola groaned before passing out.

"Quick, to the real room." Nicole said.

"The real 1A's over there," Lana pointed out and then saw Lynn about to open the door and stopped her. " "Don't touch that handle! Remember what happened to Leni."

"Hi, you guys!" Leni called as she was still stuck on the wall.

"Right." Zoe said.

"I have an idea," Lana said before grabbing a room service trolley. "CHARGE!" she then bust the door down before falling and landing in a pile of pies. "I'm okay! I landed in pie!" she then slurped it only to have an allergic reaction. "And of course, she made it rhubarb pie, which I'm allergic to."

"SHE'S PLAGUED HER OWN SISTER WITH HER ALLERGIES!" Zoe cried out to Hercules. "SHE IS A MONSTER!"

"To the laundry room!" Lynn Sr. told them.

"I can't take this anymore! I'm getting out of here!" Lori cried out as she ran to the van and tried to start it only to get hit with an airbag. "MY EYEBROWS!"

"Quick, to the laundry room, now!" Lynn Sr told them.

The remaining family members rush down to the basement and into the laundry room. Inside, Lily notices a rattle on the floor, giggles, and toddles over to it.

"LILY!" Zoe cried out to the baby of the Loud family.

"Hm?" Lily soon stopped and tilted her head toward Zoe.

Nicole and Rita soon moved Zoe and Lily away from the spot. "Oh, shoot!" The women cried out until they were buried in a pile of laundry.

"We're trapped!" Nicole cried out.'

"Save yourselves!" Rita added.

"Say goodbye to your mothers, kids!" Atlas yelped.

As they escape, Lucy and Zoe get their feet caught in a trigger rope and a bucket of some white substance splashes onto them.

"Oh, no, Lucy... I think this is..." Zoe began nervously.

"BLEACH!" Lucy and Zoe cried out as they turned white.

The two of them soon looked like ghosts.

"Go on without us," Lucy droned. "We don't wanna be seen in public like this."

"Avenge us." Zoe added.

"You got it." Atlas said.

"Okay, take a knee." Lynn Sr told Lynn, Lincoln, and Hercules as it was down to them along with Atlas.

"Now, I know we're dropping like flies here. But let's not lose hope. If we stick together, we should be okay," Lynn Sr told the others. "Lynn Jr., why don't you grab the Lilster, and we'll find a safer spot to hide?"

Lynn picked up her baby sister only to see it was actually a monkey in a diaper and it attacked her.

"Okay, now Luan has gone too far." Hercules glared.

"Looks like it's just you and me, son. What do you say we go hide in the boiler room?" Lynn Sr suggested before he pulled down his sleeve to check something. "Uh, wait. Um... Uh, the-the roof is next."

"The roof is next?" Lincoln asked. "What does that mean?"

"And why did you just look at your arm?" Hercules narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Lynn?" Atlas glared at Lynn Sr. suspiciously.

"What? I?" Lynn Sr stammered before licking his arm to show he had writing on it.

Lincoln and Hercules grabbed the brown-haired man's arm and sees it's all the places they went to in the motel and the sisters with Rita and Nicole got pranked at.

"You've been helping Luan!" Atlas gawked at Lynn Sr.

"How could you?!" Hercules glared at Lynn Sr.

"Okay, I admit it!" Lynn Sr came clean as he turned on the light. "I've been on Luan's scheme the whole time. A few weeks ago, she came to me, and said she needed an inside man to pull off her biggest April Fool's ever. It was a very sophisticated operation. First, we planted a fake ad in one of Leni's magazines. Then we set up a fake clown camp. Now, that wasn't as easy. Do you have any idea how much it costs to buy land? We faked the van breaking down with a little help from one of Luna's fog machines. And, of course, Luan wasn't gonna miss seeing you all get pranked. The manager? That's her. She's been watching everything on the security cameras."

"How could you betray us?!" Atlas glared at Lynn Sr.

"Luan promised me a prank-free decade!" Lynn Sr replied. "A DECADE, YOU GUYS!"

"Well, I hope it's worth it." Hercules glared in betrayal.

"For shame." Atlas glared at Lynn Sr.

"Oh, it was not worth it; I feel terrible! What kind of father am I? What kind of...Husband?" Lynn Sr replied before crying out of sheer guilt.

"It's not your fault, it's Luan's." Atlas assured him.

"No, no, Atlas; I'm just as guilty. I went along with her!" Lynn Sr replied before realizing something. "But... Maybe it's not too late to redeem myself. What do you think of putting Operation Find Our Family and Get Back at Luan for Causing Years of Emotional Damage and Also Think of a Shorter Name for This Operation into action?"

"We're in!" Lincoln and Hercules accepted.

"Son, try to take it easy now..." Atlas told Hercules. "Remember what I told you."

"I will, Dad." Hercules nodded.

Back in the security room, Luan watches as her the two boys and their fathers step into the elevator to go to the roof, unaware of their team-up.

"My pranking is about to reach new heights!" Luan laughed at her own joke before realizing that she was alone. "Get it? Oh. There's no one here."

The elevator soon seemed to stop. There was then a phone call given out.

"Hello, manager?" Atlas took out his cell phone. "This is Atlas Weather, my friend Lynn Loud Sr, our sons, and I were just headed up to the roof, but we seem to have gotten stuck in the elevator."

'Uh...I'll be right there.' A deep voice replied, though it now sounded like Luan in a deep voice.

Luan soon hung up the phone with a groan. She soon went into disguise, not realizing she was going to be pranked herself. She was soon fixing the elevator. "That should do it." she said after being finished.

Just as the elevator door opens, the clown prop that got Leni gets Luan and sends her flying into the sign with her neon lights now laughing at her. The flypaper gives way and she falls face first into a rhubarb pie on the trap bed and gets catapulted in the air. And is soon stuck in the gelatin mold before getting sprayed by the skunk and then the monkey pulled on a cord.

"I think we did it!" Atlas smiled before looking to his son. "Herc?"

"LUAN LOUD!" Hercules shouted. "YOU PINKIE PROMISED!"

"Oh, no..." Nicole gulped.

Atlas came to his wife and held her close and Zoe joined them. Hercules soon came towards Luan and pulled the cord connected to the suit Luan now had on with a smirk.

"Clap, clap, clap," Luan smirked to the others. "Well done, family. You got me. You may have won this time, but next year, I'm gonna stop going easy on you and give you all an April Fool's you'll never forget! ESPECIALLY YOU, DAD!" she then laughed maniacally.

"What have we done?!" Nicole screamed.

Hercules seemed to turn as red as his hair and clothes as he was mad at Luan for breaking her promise from last April Fool's, but he should had known that Luan couldn't resist the urge that was the date of April 1st.

"Hercules...?" Zoe asked wearily.

Hercules pulled Luan down and growled at her. Luan's eyes widened and she smiled nervously. Hercules soon got her out of the suit so she would be able to run. Luan jumped out and began to run for her life and screamed. Hercules snarled and charged after her like an angered bull.

"Should we save her?" Lincoln asked.

"Should we?" Zoe asked. "She betrayed my brother."

"All in favor?" Lisa asked.

"Aye!" Some of the others replied nervously as Hercules seemed like a wild beast.

"All opposed?" Lisa asked.

Zoe sighed. "Fine, we'll save Luan."

"I was afraid this would happen..." Atlas sighed about Hercules's transformation.

They soon saw Hercules had chased Luan into Vanzilla and which activated the same blue paint from last year and they soon saw Hercules smirking out of satisfaction. He soon laughed at Luan as he soon turned back to normal much to everyone's surprise. "APRIL FOOL'S!"

"What the?" Luan asked out of confusion.

"Gee, Luan, you look so blue!" Hercules said before laughing. "Get it?"

"So, you were in control of your beast side?" Nicole asked.

"It wasn't easy," Hercules shrugged. "I guess seeing Luan fail was a trigger."

"You'll be in control of it sooner," Atlas told him. "It works really well once your true love helps you."

"Like in Beauty and the Beast," Zoe sighed. "I love that story."

"How's about we all go home now?" Nicole suggested.

"Let's." Atlas agreed before giving her a kiss.

They all soon left while Luan was still blue and would have to wash it off.

"Never mess with Hercules Weather." Hercules smirked to Luan.

"Bravo." Luan smirked back.

"Thanks." Hercules leaned back coolly.

"And nice pun by the way." Luan smiled.

"Yeah, I can be pretty punny." Hercules said before laughing at his own pun.

"I like your style, kid," Luan replied. "I could use you for my business."

"Sure." Hercules said.

"I could use a helper," Luan smiled. "These birthday party gigs take a lot outta ya."

"Didn't Lucy help you?" Hercules asked.

"Well, she was supposed to give me a balloon to turn into a pterodactyl, but she snuck up behind me and scared me which made me pop the balloon and the boy said I killed the dinosaur." Luan explained.

"What about Lynn?" Hercules asked.

"She threw a watermelon right at me." Luan replied.

"Whoa." Hercules said.

"I thought Leni was your assistant?" Zoe asked.

"She missed her cue for the pie throwing." Luan rolled her eyes.

"Should have known." Zoe said.

"Don't get me started on Lisa." Luan then said.

"What happened?" Hercules asked.

"Well, I had this birthday boy sit on a whoopie cushion and Lisa got rid of the cake because she thought it caused 'gastrointestinal distress'." Luan explained. "You wanna help too, Zoe?"

"Please, I don't like clowns," Zoe declined. "I prefer mimes."

"Luckily, I do that too." Luan smiled.

"Call me when that comes up." Zoe replied.

"Okay." Luan nodded.


	92. Funny Business

Soon enough, they were back home and Luan took a bath to wash off the blue paint.

"That's another April Fool's Day taken care of." Nicole said.

"Let's just hope nothing makes Hercules super mad for a while until he's allowed to marry Lynn." Atlas replied.

"I doubt that will happen." Zoe said.

Everyone went to bed after a rather exhausting experience/adventure together. Would this happen again next April Fool's Day? Let's hope not.

Luna hummed as she wasn't writing lyrics for once, but she seemed to struggle with a letter for someone in her class named 'Sam'.

"Luna, you okay?" Zoe asked.

"Huh? Oh, hey, dudette, just trying to write a letter for someone." Luna sighed.

"Who is it?" Zoe asked.

"Sam..." Luna sighed.

"Sam?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, I'm crazy about Sam." Luna replied.

"Hmm..." Zoe said in thought. "I don't think I've ever met him."

Luna seemed to look bashful.

"What?" Zoe asked. "Sam's a boy, right?"

"Uh... Sure..." Luna looked away as she wasn't sure if Zoe would accept what she wanted to say. "Sam's totally a dude."

"What? No, Sam's a girl." Luan said after drying off.

"Luan!" Luna gasped.

"What? I thought you didn't mind!" Luan replied.

"Sam's a girl?" Zoe asked. "You like another girl?"

"I didn't want you to know," Luna sighed. "I was worried you might judge me, but I'm what's called bisexual, I like boys and girls."

"I'm not judgmental." Zoe said.

"Aw, really?" Luna smiled. "Thanks, Zoe... Anyway, yeah, Sam's a girl."

"So, you're writing her a letter?" Zoe smiled.

"Ugh, I'm stuck right now..." Luna groaned. "Maybe I'll try in the morning."

"Yeah, get some sleep," Zoe replied. "Some of my best ideas come after a good night's sleep."

Everyone was soon fast asleep. Hercules was going to have a big time ahead of him sooner by being Luan's assistant for Funny Business, and where so did Lincoln, due to free cake.

Samson licked Hercules awake once it was morning. Hercules laughed and set him off so he could get out of bed.

"I thought that might work." Samson smiled.

Hercules hummed and soon brought out some work clothes for him and Lincoln since Luan had a client today, and which was a little kid's birthday party.

"Why are clowns never bored?" Luan smiled, dressed up like a clown. "'Cuz we're good at keeping occu- pied ."

Hercules soon handed the pie to Lincoln to do the honors. Lincoln smiled as he was about to then throw the pie, but he lost his balance after tripping over a whipped cream can and landed with a loud crash. Hercules winced at that.

"Sorry!" Lincoln called out.

The kids are laughing and cheering.

"Huh, looks like they thought that was part of the act." Hercules said.

After the show...

"That was awesome," Lincoln smiled in excitement. "The part when I tripped and then the audience laughed, and then clapped? Amazing!"

"It sure was." Hercules said.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Luan said before handing her hat to Lincoln. "Now here, I need you to clean this. Gary pooped in it."

"Gary!" Hercules scolded.

The bunny looked sheepish in response.

Later, they were at another birthday party which had a pirate theme.

" Water you say we add some melon?" Luan smiled as she juggled fruit while on a unicycle.

Hercules soon tossed her the watermelon. Luan was about to catch it. Lincoln walked by only to fall over and then be on top of the melon.

"LINCOLN!" Hercules snapped.

"Whoa, Nelly!" Lincoln yelped out as he rolled by before falling on the melon.

This caused all of the kids to laugh and cheer.

"Hmm..." Hercules hummed at what Lincoln was doing, the last time was clearly an accident, but this one seemed to be more on purpose.

Soon enough, they were back at the house.

"Man, great crowd, huh?" Lincoln smiled.

"Yeah, super," Luan replied. "So, what was that all about with the watermelon?"

"Well, you know, audiences seem to love it when I fall down so-" Lincoln shrugged.

"Lincoln, we're supposed to stick to the act." Hercules said.

"Besides, it's my job to worry about the audience." Luan added.

Hercules soon gave Lincoln a box of clown shoes.

"Deodorize those, will ya?" Luan asked.

"Sure, Luan." Hercules nodded.

Lincoln soon saw Lynn and Lana and had an idea. Hercules was then taking care of Gary while cleaning for Luan.

Lincoln exits the room while taking the clown shoes and fell and rolled in the distance only to crash. "Whoopsy daisy!"

This caused for Lynn and Lana to laugh at him, but he liked it.

The next day was another party.

"And now, if my assistant will hand me one more balloon, we'll have a pterodactyl." Luan prompted.

Hercules took out the helium for Lincoln to make another balloon, but Lincoln inhaled it. "HEY!"

"I went a little overboard with the helium," Lincoln called out while being covered in balloons. "Whoa, good gravy!"

'What is with him?' Hercules thought to himself.

At the next party...

Luan juggles plates on her nose and both hands. "What did one plate say to the other?" she smiled. "Lunch is on me!"

Hercules made sure that this act would go great.

"Gadzooks!" Lincoln took some plates.

"NOOOO!" Hercules cried out.

Lincoln loses balance and lets his plates and Luan's plates fall down and break which made the kids laugh and the parents were also enjoying the show.

'If he messes up the next one, I'm gonna lose it!' Hercules thought to himself.

Hercules handed Luan her trumpet for the next birthday party.

Luan then blew the trumpet like she was announcing a royal. "All right, Birthday Boy, why don´t you take the seat of honor?"

Hercules began to look out for Lincoln.

As Lincoln sits on the seat, the Whoopee cushion's farting noise is heard from under it. "Holy macaroni!" he laughed with the kids.

"Lincoln, that's for the Birthday Boy!" Hercules scolded. "Not you!"

"Just thought it would be funny." Lincoln shrugged.

After the show...

"Luan, I'm so sorry," Hercules told the comedian of the Loud House. "I don't know what's gotten into Lincoln either."

"Man, we killed it out there, guys." Lincoln said.

"Uh-huh..." Hercules replied.

"But I've been thinking, maybe you should do a little less of the talky stuff and more of the pratfalls." Lincoln suggested to Luan which was the final straw for both her and Hercules.

"That does it!" Hercules glared.

"What?" Lincoln asked.

"Look, Lincoln," Luan scolded. "Just because you got a few laughs does not make you an expert on clowning. There's a lot more to it than just falling on your butt."

"Luan is the expert, you just got dumb luck!" Hercules added.

Zoe was walking by with a shopping bag in her hand from Goth Topic which was her and Lucy's favorite store in the Mall.

"Well, the audience sure liked it." Lincoln argued.

"Lincoln, enough! No more pratfalls," Luan scolded. "I am the clown. You and Hercules are the assistants. Now go refill these whoopee cushions."

"But they're already inflated!" Lincoln replied.

Hercules took a handful and deflated them in Lincoln's face.

"Not anymore!" Hercules glared before storming off inside which caused the earth to shake.

"Anyway," Zoe said as she felt unfazed by it. "I'm going to a party later, I need to pick a dress that's appropriate enough."

"Did you say a party?" Lincoln looked to her and followed her.

"Yeah, it's Maggie's birthday." Zoe replied on the way into her, Lucy, and Lynn's bedroom.

"Hmm..." Lincoln smirked.

"Okay, which would be more respectable?" Zoe asked Lucy as she took out a midnight blue dress and a faded purple one.

"I like the blue one, it matches your hair." Lucy suggested.

"Yeah, I might go with it." Zoe replied.

"Hey, girls, need any entertainment at the party?" Lincoln asked.

"I really don't think this is for you..." Zoe said. "I mean, the birthday girl is-"

"Aw, whatever it is, I can handle it, I'm a pro." Lincoln bragged.

"Oh, this can only end badly." Zoe sighed.

"Sigh..." Lucy agreed. "My brother never listens anymore."

"Agreed." Zoe nodded.

"Are you going to take James to the party?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, there's nothing going on for him, I just hope he doesn't feel left out." Zoe replied.

"I doubt he will." Lucy said.

"You wanna come with Rocky?" Zoe offered.

"I'll see what I can do, but that sounds great," Lucy said. "Zoe, I'm glad you and Hercules moved in, I really feel like I have a sister I can relate to."

"Same here." Zoe smiled.

Lucy gave a small smile back. Lincoln was soon booked for the birthday party of Zoe's friend from school, and where he would only entertain there.


	93. Mime for a Change

"Best behavior, James," Zoe told her video game playing boyfriend. "Please don't embarrass me."

"I'll try, but these are all your friends..." James sighed. "I'm not sure if they'll like me. Everyone here seems to want me dead."

"They're just... Unique." Zoe said.

Lucy came over to James and made him give a depressing frown in order to fit in.

"Happy Painful Reminder of Life, Maggie." Zoe told the Birthday Girl.

"Your presence only makes it worth it." Maggie replied.

'Here goes nothing." James thought to himself.

Lincoln talked with Maggie's mother before going on stage, and where he thought his usual acts would work. "Hey, guys! Who's ready to laugh?" He came up on stage before slipping on his banana peel. "Whoopsie doodle! Now who put this here?"

"Um, you did, obviously." Maggie deadpanned.

'Oh, this can only end badly.' Zoe thought to herself about the performance Lincoln was giving.

"Maybe these glasses will help me see better!" Lincoln put on glasses with popping eyes before he took them off after he fell into Maggie's poster. "Eye-a-watha! I really gotta get my prescription checked."

"Mom, look what that loser clown did to my poster." Maggie complained dully.

'This is even worse than I imagined.' Zoe thought to herself.

Several of the emo tweens texted on their phones.

"Oh, look at that! I have a message, too! Mom, didn't I tell you not to text me at--" Lincoln pretended to look at his phone before he made himself fall in the cake. "Whoa! Remember, guys. Never walk and text!"

"Lincoln is totally embarrassing me." Lucy complained drearily.

"You and me both." Zoe said.

"Ugh, now he's gonna lecture us?" A girl complained.

"He ruined my cake!" Maggie scowled. "Mom, why did you hire him? I swear, if I had a door around me, I would slam it so hard right now!"

Parents soon started to think about no longer calling Funny Business Inc. 

"Um, excuse me, everyone," Lincoln smiled nervously before rushing off. "There will now be a brief, unscheduled intermission. Text amongst yourselves!"

Rocky did his best to comfort Lucy as she felt totally humiliated by her brother. James did the same with Zoe. Lincoln felt bad and soon decided to call Luan for help.

At the Loud House...

Hercules answered the phone after giving Gary some carrots. "Funny Business, Inc," he greeted like a traditional secretary. "Your fun is our business!"

"Hercules!" Lincoln cried out. "I need to talk to Luan!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm going through a tunnel; can't hear you." Hercules said through many fake static sounds before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Luan asked as she came back into the room with a box of props.

"The 'pro'." Hercules said while using air quotes.

The phone then rang again.

"Hercules, it's me." Lincoln's voice said.

"We know! That's why he hung up!" Luan glared as she answered the phone before hanging up.

The phone rang once again.

Luan answered the phone. "This is a business line, Lincoln!"

"What do you want?" Hercules added.

"Guys, I'm bombing out here," Lincoln begged. "You gotta help me, please!"

"Oh, how could we help?" Hercules glared. "Neither one of us is a pro."

"No, Luan is," Lincoln replied. "She told me there's a lot more to clowning than just falling on your butt, and she was right. Will ask her to come and help me, please?"

"She's right here." Hercules said before handing the phone to Luan.

Luan accepted the phone and Lincoln soon begged for her help.

"I don't know, Lincoln," Luan said as she took the phone. "Maybe bombing would be a good learning experience for you."

'Why do I have a feeling there's a reason we might need to help him?' Hercules thought to himself.

"Well, there's one other thing," Lincoln continued. "I think I'm ruining the reputation of Funny Business, Inc. These parents are brutal!"

"Hercules, we have to get down there!" Luan's eyes widened before she got back on the phone with her brother. "Don't move; we'll be right there!"

"To the party." Hercules said.

"Gary!" Luan groaned when she put on her helmet and felt a splat.

Gary smiled nervously as he didn't mean it. Hercules soon snapped his fingers and made the mess in the helmet disappear.

Lincoln felt nervous as the birthday party was beginning to bomb. Soon enough, Luan and Hercules arrived. 

"Guys!" Lincoln called out as he came out of the photo booth. "Wait, how did you know I was in here?"

"These were a help." Hercules said as he took out the photographs of clown Lincoln freaking out from the slot.

"So, what's the plan?" Lincoln asked.

Hercules looked at the crowd and came back to Luan. "Goths."

"Hmm... Looks like we'll need the mime act." Luan said.

"Mimes?" Lincoln asked.

Luan handed the face powder to Hercules and went to get dressed as a mime to impress the gothic birthday party.

"Just follow her lead." Hercules said.

Lincoln sighed as he hoped he wouldn't mess this up.

"I hate this party so much I wish I was dead," Maggie glared at Zoe. "This is totally your fault."

The others began to glare at Zoe and blame her.

"HEY!" James yelled out before he seemed large due to rage. "GIVE HER SOME SPACE!"

Before anything else was said, Luan appeared as a mime. Everyone soon looked over to the stage. Zoe blushed in gratitude as James stuck up for her like that. Luan then pretended to be trapped in a box for the audience.

'Perfect.' Zoe thought to herself.

"Oh, I get it," Maggie commentated about Luan's miming. "She's, like, trapped in a box. That's exactly how I felt when my mom said I couldn't dye my hair purple."

The others nodded back in agreement with Maggie as they watched the show in satisfaction.

'Looks like things are looking up.' Rocky thought to himself.

Lincoln, who is also dressed as a mime, looks from backstage and smiles while Luan pretends to climb a ladder.

"Wow. It's like the soul crushing pointlessness of seventh grade." One of Maggie's friends commented.

'I know how that feels.' James thought to himself.

Hercules smiled as this party was going well for everybody, even for Luan and Lincoln, and where Lincoln learned a lesson from this. 

"Wow!" Lucy commented as Lincoln and Luan mirrored each other. "It's about how we're all just, like, clones."

"That's what I was gonna say." Rocky agreed.

After the act, everyone soon gave Lincoln and Luan a dull applause, but it was an approval from the goth audience. The parents soon liked Funny Business Inc again and decided to call for the services again real soon.


	94. Lessons Learned

Soon enough, Hercules, Lincoln, and Luan were arriving at home.

"Thanks for saving my butt," Lincoln said to Luan and Hercules on the way home. "You were amazing out there. And I'm sorry for the way I was acting."

"It's okay." Hercules shrugged.

"I remember how great it was to get my first big laugh," Luan smiled. "I shouldn't have been so harsh."

Hercules smiled as Lincoln and Luan were going to be friends again. They soon had a laugh. Luan and Lincoln fell among the props and had fun with each other again on the way home. Lucy sighed as she saw that after Rocky had took her home once the party was over.

"That was a fun party." Rocky said.

"Thanks for coming as my date." Lucy blushed.

"You're welcome." Rocky smiled.

Lucy blushed to his smile. They really were a cute couple. Rocky may not had been a goth yet, but he did have a dark side.

"So, James, how did your body stay strong after three days?" Zoe asked her boyfriend.

"Uh, actually, when I wasn't playing my video games, I was trying to workout to see if I could maybe work on my own strength," James replied. "Video Games are a great hobby, I've played them since my grandma bought me a console for Christmas when I was six, so they've been pretty much my whole life, but after I saw your brother, I decided to maybe get healthy and fit."

"Amazing." Zoe smiled.

"I might not look like your dad or brother, but what do you think?" James flexed his arm.

Zoe felt his muscle and giggled. "Wow, that's great, James!"

"Thanks." James smiled.

Lincoln and Luan soon came into the house. Atlas came right behind Zoe and James now looked nervous.

"What's the matter?" Zoe frowned before she soon then turned around and saw why James was nervous. "Hi, Dad."

"Hello." Atlas replied.

"Um, h-hello, sir." James smiled nervously.

"May I see you inside the house?" Atlas requested.

Zoe looked worried, but she soon went to her, Lucy, and Lynn's bedroom.

'Oh, my...' James thought to himself.

Atlas and James were soon on the couch together.

Lily had her pacifier in and Zoe then picked her up.

"Come on, Lily, I'll read you a story," Zoe told Lily as she took out a blue book. "This is one of my favorites when I was your age... Let's look for clues!"

Lily took out her pacifier with a smile. "Bwoo's Cwues!"

"That's right!" Zoe smiled to her.

Lily smiled as she got that word right.

"I loved Blue's Clues when I was your age," Zoe said to Lily on the way. "I miss Steve though, I liked him a lot better than Joe. What do you think of Joe?"

Lily blew a raspberry to show that she didn't like Joe.

"My thoughts exactly," Zoe said. "What do we think of Steeeve?" she then asked.

Lily clapped and cheered.

"That's a good girl." Zoe smiled as she then decided to read Lily the storybook version of her favorite preschool show.

"So, what did you want to talk about, sir?" James asked.

"I just wanna know what you plan on doing with my daughter," Atlas said. "How do you feel about her?"

"I love her, I would do anything for her." James replied nervously.

"Anything?" Atlas asked.

"Anything." James promised sincerely.

"What if she was in danger?" Atlas asked.

"I would call the police." James replied.

"And if they weren't around or wouldn't be able to arrive in time?" Atlas asked.

"I guess I could go over to see what I could do to help, but I have to warn you, I have a bad rage!" James soon glared before pounding his fist into his open hand. "I'm like a football player when they bash into each other like a bunch of barbarians! ARGH!"

"So then, you would teach them not to mess with her?" Atlas guessed based on that answer of what James meant.

"Yeah..." James smirked. "Give 'em a lesson they'll never forget for tousling with my lady!"

"That's what I was hoping to hear, now what thoughts do you have on the super villain, Hyperion?" Atlas asked.

"That guy? He is such a Superman knock-off." James said.

Atlas chuckled. "So, do you like Superman?"

"Most of the time," James smiled before frowning. "Though I hate his game on the Commodore 64 where you fly through rings."

"I totally agree." Atlas said.

"I mean, come on!" James complained. "If you're gonna make a Superman game, at least let me beat up Lex Luthor or something!"

"I know, right?" Atlas replied.

"I do like Superman, but my real passion is Batman or Spider-Man," James replied. "I have both their costumes in my closet. Sometimes Mike likes to come over to pretend to be The Joker just to mess with me."

"Nice." Atlas said.

James smiled to him.

"You seem like a nice boy, though I hear you have a swearing problem." Atlas said.

"Uh, yeah," James said nervously. "I tend to get angry easily and it makes me swear."

"Well, hopefully Lily won't say any of the words you might have said." Atlas said.

"Yes, sir..." James nodded. "Oh, excuse me, I have to use the bathroom now."

"Go ahead." Atlas smiled.

James nodded with a smile back and went upstairs.

"Bwoo." Lily pointed to the blue dog in the picture.

Zoe smiled and showed a pink dog.

"Magwentuh." Lily pointed.

"Good girl." Zoe smiled.

Lily clapped and giggled. Zoe kept turning the pages until James yelled out after accidentally hitting his head in the bathroom and it was a curse word. Luckily, Zoe covered Lilly's ears before she could hear it.

"Phew!" Zoe sighed before glaring to her boyfriend. "Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry." James winced nervously.

"Dannit!" Lily told Zoe once she saw a donut on the plate.

"LILY!" Zoe yelped as she picked up the baby girl. "That's not very appropriate for a girl your age to--"

Lily pointed to the plate.

"Ohh... You want a donut..." Zoe then said before picking up the treat.

"Dannit." Lily smiled.

"Gee, Lily, you almost give me a heart attack." Zoe chuckled as she allowed Lily to have the donut.

Lily soon ate the doughnut. Zoe smiled as she held Lily. James poked his head over as he watched Zoe and Lily bonding like true sisters would.

"Okay, now that was Blue's Clues," Zoe said. "Let's see... Ooh! How about Maggie and the Ferocious Beast?"

Lily nodded.

Zoe then took out another book. "'Once upon a time in Nowhere Land'..."

James smiled and then came back downstairs to rejoin Atlas. Everything seemed to be in peace. James and Atlas talked a little more and soon James went home to his own family, and where everything was normal. 

"Nothing could ruin this perfect day, Lily, why don't you get some sleep and I'll see you later?~" Zoe cooed as she put Lily in her crib.

Lily giggled and cooed before falling asleep as Zoe gave her her blankie, and thus, ended another day.


	95. It's a Loud Loud Loud Loud House

It was a normal, lazy day in the Loud House. Zoe was keeping an eye on Lily and looking after her while everyone else was downstairs and Lincoln appeared to be looking for something when he knelt on the couch. Hercules and Samson both noticed this as they went to the living room. 

"Lincoln, what're you doing?" Hercules asked the white-haired boy.

"Looking to see if there's any money left behind." Lincoln replied as he reached into the cushion.

"Why?" Samson asked.

"In the Loud House, there just isn't a lot of it to go around." Lincoln replied.

"I thought your dad got a bonus from work?" Hercules said.

"Like he'd share it with us." Lincoln scoffed as he soon found a quarter in victory.

"Of course he would." Hercules said.

"Jackpot!" Lincoln beamed as he then kissed the quarter in victory only for him and Hercules to be surrounded by the Loud sisters except for Lily.

"We heard money!" Lola told the boys. "A dime! No, a quarter!"

"How?" Hercules asked.

"Haven't you ever heard the expression 'Money talks'?" Luan asked before laughing.

"And that quarter is saying, 'Hand me over, Bro'!" Luna added.

"Guys, let's just split it 40:40!" Leni suggested.

"Wait a second!" Lynn said as she soon had an idea. "If there was one quarter down there, then maybe there's more!"

Suddenly, the Loud sisters pounced on Lincoln and Hercules and began to fight. Of course with Hercules being super-strong, it was impossible for them to fight him. Lynn Sr and Rita watched this as the kids were nearly killing each other just to get some money.

Lynn Sr soon whistled to make them all stop. "ALL RIGHT, EVERYBODY GET UPSTAIRS AND CLEAN THE ATTIC! That's punishment for fighting over money!"

Samson found that unfair sense Hercules didn't fight at all. 

"That punishment makes no cents." Luan complained before laughing.

"Upstairs!" Lynn Sr told his kids before giggling to Rita. "But that was a good one."

"I didn't do anything!" Hercules told the Loud parents.

"He's right!" Samson added.

Lynn Sr and Rita were shocked about Samson talking, but they were allowed to know since Penn trusted them as being allowed to know about the magical world and everything in it, especially since Lynn was Hercules's soulmate.

"Well, okay, I guess you don't have to go in the attic," Lynn Sr told Hercules. "Why don't you join your sister and babysit Lily?"

"That sounds good." Hercules said.

Lynn Sr and Rita soon decided to do something of their own while the others were in the attic.

"Okay, so, this is Branch..." Zoe said as she held out a picture of a gray troll who looked quite grumpy and miserable. 

Lily blew a raspberry and glared at him.

"And this is Princess Poppy." Zoe then showed a picture of a pink troll who looked cheerful and happy.

Lily giggled and clapped at her.

"Hey." Hercules greeted as he and Samson entered the room.

"Hey, guys." Zoe told her brother and his dog.

"What's going on?" Hercules asked.

"Educating Lily," Zoe said before showing a rather scary monster to the baby. "And this is a BERGEN!"

Lily didn't seem to like him at all.

"Man, I thought she was gonna cry for a sec." Hercules commented.

"Yeah, same here." Zoe replied as she shuffled the pictures while Lily sat in her crib.

"So, it looks like you're teaching her about different characters." Hercules said to his twin sister.

"Kids these days don't know what they're missing in good quality cartoons," Zoe replied before showing Lily some pictures from Sesame Street. "This is Elmo, don't tell anyone, but he's my favorite monster."

Lily started to giggle a bit as she reached for the picture. Zoe held out the picture gently to Lily of the red monster. Lily soon hugged the picture.

Zoe smiled in admiration of that before looking to Hercules. "Where are the others?" she then asked her twin brother.

"Cleaning the attic for fighting over money." Hercules replied.

"Wow." Zoe said.

"I don't feel like checking on them..." Hercules said before he took out a picture of a blue monster and put it to his face. "I want COOKIES!!!" he then said in a deep voice to be like the Cookie Monster. "Om nom nom nom nom!"

This caused Lily to giggle at him. Hercules smiled down to Lily. Lily giggled until she looked around and frowned as she began to cry.

"Oh, Lily, I'm right here," Zoe picked up the baby girl. "What's wrong?"

"Bwwaaaanky!" Lily cried out.

"Oh, you want your blankie," Zoe replied before looking around for the purple blanket. "Hmm... Where is it?"

Samson soon brought over a purple baby blanket from under Zoe. Zoe looked down, she then picked up the blanket as Lily cried and needed her blanket. As soon as Lily had her blanket, she was happy. Lily took the blanket and hugged it while happily cooing.

Zoe smiled as she then decided to read Lily a story. "Once upon a time--"

"Uh, what's going on?" Hercules asked as he decided to check on the others and Lincoln and the sisters appeared to be looking for something.

"I'll tell you if you don't tell the others." Lincoln replied.

"Try me." Hercules said.

"Look at what I found." Lincoln said, showing him a paper he found in the attic belonging to a woman named Sharon DeMonet.

"A letter?" Hercules asked out of confusion.

"It's from the original owner of the house and there's money hidden," Lincoln replied. "I'm gonna try to find it before anyone else can."

"That's rather selfish." Hercules said.

Lincoln shrugged innocently. "You wanna help though?" he then offered.

"No." Hercules said.

"Suit yourself." Lincoln shrugged before going off to find the money himself, though his sisters had strange behavior and it was soon revealed by Leni that they were all looking for the money themselves.

"How did you girls find out?" Hercules asked.

"We don't have to tell you anything." Lynn glared at him, but blushed as she was unable to stay mad at him forever since they liked each other.

Hercules raised an eyebrow to her. 

Lynn sighed as she then gave in. "Lincoln told us about it before he got knocked out by the loose floorboard."

"Did you believe him when he told you all?" Hercules asked.

"You never know." Lynn shrugged.

"I literally don't remember much about before this house, so who's to say the money doesn't exist?" Lori shrugged.

"Well, good luck with finding the money and sharing it." Hercules said.

This caused the Loud siblings to think Hercules was joking only to see he was being serious.

"I share with Zoe all the time, you guys should share the money, if it exists that is..." Hercules shrugged to them.

The only response he got was them going back to looking for the money.

"Should have known." Hercules sighed.

Zoe played Patty Cake with Lily and soon finished. "All right, we'll play it one more time, but you need to take your nap soon~" she then giggled as she lifted the baby girl up while playing with her on the floor.

Lilly giggled as they were going to play one more time. 

Hercules smiled to the bond between his sister and the youngest of the Loud siblings. He soon saw Samson with a ball. "Hey, boy, you wanna play?" he then beamed.

Samson nodded.

"Let's play!" Hercules smiled as he went to the backyard to play with his dog, and while they would play, the Loud siblings would continue to search for the money.

No one appeared to have any luck as they went off two-by-two to find the money for themselves, and where it got even worse as they fought over the letter Lincoln had found in the attic. Hercules tossed the ball far away. Samson then excitedly rushed over to catch it.

Hercules smiled, but sighed as he heard arguing in the Loud House. "Just let them handle their argument on their own." He said to himself.

Samson soon came back with the ball.

"Good boy!" Hercules smiled. "Where was it?"

"All the way across the border." Samson replied as he put the ball down so Hercules could throw it again.

"Wow, I'm getting better." Hercules smiled.

"Can you throw it into space this time?" Samson smiled back.

"All right... Let me try..." Hercules replied, sticking his tongue out in deep concentration before throwing the ball high in the sky.

And where it was soon going into outer space while still going before Samson bent down and jumped up high and flew into space. Hercules sat by the tree with a comic book.

Samson soon came back down with the ball.

"Good boy." Hercules smiled and pet his dog.

Samson smiled up at his owner before they saw the Loud siblings coming outside with shovels and another letter that they found after agreeing with sharing the money. Zoe soon came out with Lily in her arms, the baby had been taking a nap earlier.

"How did you get them to stay quiet during her nap?" Hercules asked.

"She put a silent spell on us before we came in, and we've decided to share the money from now on." Lynn told him.

"Good!" Hercules smiled as he had a better attitude toward them now, not liking their selfishness about money earlier.

"DIG! DIG! DIG! DIG!" The sisters chanted as they began to dig for the money.

"Allow me to help." Samson said as he cracked his fingers from his front paws.

Lucy also joined in as she liked to dig holes for her practice funerals. Samson soon stretched and dug in the ground with them, and where his digging seemed to outmatch their's, being a dog and all, he then soon found a briefcase.

"It's locked!" Lincoln frowned.

"I got this." Leni said as she took the case and picked the lock with her hair clip which then unlocked it.

And where her siblings gasped out of surprise.

"What?" Leni shrugged innocently. "There's more to my head than just air, you know."

Hercules soon opened the briefcase to show a wad of cash.

Lola took the money and checked the total in delight. "$500!"

"So, if we share it equally, that means we each get, uh..." Lincoln said, trying to estimate the amount.

"$45.4545455 each." Lisa calculated for him.

They began to celebrate that they were rich. Zoe soon put Lily on the ground to she could crawl around and join her siblings in the fun. 

"Hopefully that'll keep them calm about sharing money." Hercules said to his twin sister.

Zoe merely shrugged. "I guess."

They soon saw their parents talking about something.

"It was really nice of you to give up your work bonus," Rita said to her husband. "Are you ever gonna tell them that you're Sharon DeMonet?"

"Nah." Lynn Sr replied.

"Was wrecking the house apart of Sharon's plan?" Atlas asked.

They all then looked at the mess caused by Lincoln and his sisters except for Lily about fighting each other to find the money.

"No," Lynn Sr replied. "No, it was not."

"Allow me to clean it up." Atlas said as he used his magic.

"Oh, Atlas~..." Nicole smiled to her husband.

Atlas smiled back as he cleaned up the mess for Lynn Sr.

"You got lucky." Rita teased her husband.

"I sure did." Lynn Sr. said.

Soon enough, the house was clean and brought back to normal.

"Hey, I found a dime in the attic." Atlas smirked.

"Ooh, mine!" Lynn Sr. smirked as he tried to tackle Atlas down.

"Uh, no." Atlas shook his head as he kept the dime.

"Aw, come on!" Lynn Sr pouted, acting like a child.

"Oh, brother." Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Men..." Rita agreed with Nicole.

'I wonder what will happen next?' Hercules thought to himself.


	96. Pets Peeved

Later...

"Such a good dog..." Hercules cooed as he played with Samson and hugged him.

"Dog people..." Zoe muttered before she did the same thing with her pet chameleon. "Ooh, who's a good Houdini? You are!"

The Loud siblings seemed to be doing the same thing with their own pets: Charles, Walt, Geo, and Cliff, and where nothing seemed like nothing would get in between the pets and their owners.

"Guys!" Lana beamed as she came into the house with something fuzzy in her hands. "Guess what I found!"

"Ooh, pretty ear muffs!" Lola told her twin. "GIMME!"

"They're not earmuffs. This is a dog," Lana scoffed back at her twin before explaining and showed that the fuzzy thing was actually a tiny dog. "I found it wandering in the park. It doesn't have a collar."

"OHMIGOSH, IT'S SO CUTE!" Zoe squealed with a big grin which shocked everyone and she narrowed her eyes. "I'm more than just darkness, guys."

"But this is the first time you've reacted that way to a dog." Hercules said.

"He is cute..." Lynn had to agree with Zoe. "Are ya hungry, little guy?"

"Dudes, we should give him a treat!" Luna suggested.

"I was literally just going to say that!" Lori added. "Except for the 'dudes' part."

"I think we have some pet treats in the kitchen." Hercules said.

Luan gives the dog a treat and then she and Leni pet him. Charles, Geo, Walt, Cliff, Houdini, and Samson came out and tried to beg for treats themselves.

"Aw, sorry, guys," Lincoln told the pets. "You can have treats anytime. Right now, this poor lost doggy is hungry."

"Just stay away from the Cheese Bugs," Zoe said. "Those are strictly for Houdini."

Most of the pets began to get jealous of the new puppy.

"Aww," Luna cooed as she pulled out a pillow for the new dog. "Lay your weary head to rest, brah."

"Uh, that's his butt." Lana told her which grossed her out.

"Bogus!" Luna winced.

Cliff soon got on the coach and landed on Lynn.

"Ow, Cliff!" Lynn yelped as she removed the cat much to his dismay. "No claws!"

Cliff frowned as he felt ignored with the others.

"Such a cute puppy~..." Zoe cooed to the new pup as she had the most fun with him and even played with him which was something only Lily really got to see since she was a baby.

Later on, Lana and the puppy soon came out of the bathroom with their teeth brushed.

"Ah," Lana smiled. "I loaned the puppy my toothbrush, so now we're both ready for bed." 

"I worry about you sometimes, Lana Loud." Zoe commented.

"That's fine, but he's sleeping with me." Lola said as she took the puppy from her twin.

"I don't wanna get ruff with you, but he's sleeping with me!" Luan argued.

"People, people, PLEASE!" Zoe glared. "Don't fight over our new guest!" she then smirked as she took the puppy. "Besides, he likes me best."

"Seriously?" Hercules rolled his eyes.

There was then a whistle blown which made everyone look to the source.

"Fear not, siblings; I have the solution," Lisa said before pulling over her blackboard. "There are eight hours of sleep and eleven siblings who desire to share their slumber with the adorable canine. Therefore, said canine will spend 43.6 minutes in each bed. Hercules and Zoe, you're on your own."

"I don't mind." Hercules shrugged.

Zoe only pouted and looked angry. Everyone then went back to their rooms for the night.

"Come here, Samson, you can sleep with me~" Hercules picked up his dog and hugged him on the way to his and Lincoln's room.

Lincoln was about to object, but since Hercules's bed was part of their room, he was alright with this.

"You get cozy, boy." Hercules smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't forget me." Samson smiled back.

"How could I?" Hercules smiled back.

Samson licked his face before yawning and curling up while falling asleep. Charles pouted as he was singled out since Lincoln wanted to sleep with the new dog. Samson seemed to have trouble trying to fall asleep. He soon saw as Hercules fell asleep already and decided to leave the room to come out into the hallway only to see the other pets as they felt ignored by their family, and were now going into Charles's dog house. 

He then decided to join them to see what all the big fuss was about. It was there that he heard Cliff, Geo, and Walt making a big fuss over how their owners were ignoring them.

"Guys, we are gathered here today because of that new pet in the house," Charles told the others after he banged a gavel in his mouth like a judge in court. "If we don't do something soon, we could end up abandoned and forgotten by the others. I can see it now..." he then began to have a fantasy of them all in cages being put up for adoption. 

"Pets for sale!" Lincoln's voice called out. "Come get your pre-owned, previously loved pets!"

"WE CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Cliff hissed as he clawed at the thought bubble with his claws.

'Well, the others have been ignoring them, so I might as well help with their plan, whatever it might be.' Samson thought to himself.

Charles pulls down a projector screen and remote. It shows a slide of a fire hydrant and he quickly blocks the slide. 

"Heh, how'd that get in there?" Charles smiled nervously before changing the slides, showing the new dog and the pets throw junk at the slide. The next slide shows the dog covered by a "NO" sign.

"Yeah!" The pets cheered.

"We'll need a plan first." Charles said to his fellow pets. 

"I have one," Cliff smirked. "Let's break the vase that Mom and Dad got from Aunt Ruth for their wedding."

"Yeah, and make it look like that puppy did it." Geo added.

The pets then agreed as they put their paws together to carry out this plan.

The next day...

Zoe was reading a book as Houdini sat on her head and she shut the door behind her which made the coast clear for Cliff for their plan on getting rid of the new dog. He soon whistled for the new puppy. The new puppy came upstairs and looked around. Cliff then clawed the tablecloth and pulls the vase down, causing it to fall and break before he rushed off to hide in the bathroom with the other pets.

"Our wedding present from Aunt Ruth!" Rita gasped once she saw the mess by the new puppy which thrilled the pets at firs until she looked glad that the vase had been disposed of. "I have been wanting to get rid of that ugly thing for years, but I felt too guilty! You get a treat," she then picked up the new puppy and walked off with him. "Oops. That's your butt."

This caused for the other pets to face-paw.

"Okay, Plan A didn't work." Cliff said.

"I know!" Geo piped up. "Let's eat Dad's dinner before anyone else can!"

They then went to the kitchen as Lynn Sr had made dinner and took it out of the oven, but set it down on the counter to cool for a minute. And where half of the pets ate the dinner while Samson didn't as he knew what dinner was for tonight. Once they ate the dinner, they rushed off as the Loud Family patriarch came back into the kitchen to find the puppy.

"You ate the whole thing? Ah!" Lynn Sr asked the dog before gasping, but smiled with a sigh of relief. "Finally, someone who appreciates my liverwurst, shrimp, and hot mayo casserole! Usually, eating it's a one way ticket to the sink or toilet, huh?"

"And in 3, 2, 1." Samson cued.

The pets soon ran off to gag from the dinner. Samson sighed and shook his head to that.

In the backyard...

The dog was playing with a butterfly and chased it all around the yard. Samson soon got the hose in front of the puppy. Walt turned on the valve and Samson sat on the hose at first before getting off and the hose began to go out of control and overflow with the water in the yard. Geo rolled up behind the puppy and kicked him away and pretended to look scared. The puppy was soon in the mud.

"Hey, buddy, over here!" Charles called out.

The puppy looked to him and went to follow him.

"Over here!" Charles called over and over again to make the puppy track mud everywhere.

It was beginning to work like a charm. 

The kids are outside, walking up the way to the door. The moment they step in, they see the whole house covered in mud and find the dog still tracking it, unaware of what their pets did.

"Look at those muddy paws!" Lori gasped.

"You know what that means!" Lola added, sounding angry.

The pets expected the puppy to get in trouble.

"BATH TIME!" The Loud siblings then cheered.

"I'll grab my loofah!" Lincoln smiled to his sisters in excitement.

The pets face-paw at yet another failed attempt.

Soon enough, about half of the pets started packing until Samson soon came in with the phone book. 

"'Green Mile Pet Sanctuary'?" Charles asked as he saw the page that Samson opened up to.

"Yes, we use this to send that puppy away and let him be their problem instead of ours." Samson nodded to his fellow dog before he soon flipped to the page the phone number for the pet sanctuary was on.

Walt then dialed the number with his beak.

'Green Mile Pet Sanctuary,' A man's voice replied on the other line. 'This is Schmitty. How may I help you?'

Samson soon made himself like the puppy. "Pwease help me!" he then said in a cutesy voice. "I need help, I'm wost and aww awone!"

'You sound like a stray little doggy,' Schmitty replied. 'Keep on barking so I can track your location.

Samson soon groaned quietly as he had to continue.

'Got ya!' Schmitty replied before hanging up then.

Samson and Charles soon smiled to each other and high-pawed each other as they had a brotherly bond like Hercules and Lincoln.

"Hi, guys." The puppy smiled.

"Hey, buddy," Charles smirked as he took out a tennis ball. "Wanna play?"

"Ooh! Ball! Ball! Ball!" The puppy beamed.

"FETCH!" Charles grinned as he threw the ball outside of the house.

The puppy soon went after the ball. Cliff then swatted the ball outside which made the puppy go after it. As soon as he was out, Charles blocked the door and left a wooden block to block the pet door.

"And they should be here in no time." Samson smirked.

A while later, a blonde woman soon appeared out of the Green Mile truck.

"Schmitty, this is Corinne," The blonde woman said over the radio after she captured the puppy. "Got your stray. Over."

"I'm sure he'll be just fine." Samson said.

Once the puppy was gone, the pets celebrated with some TV. 

"Poor puppy, I hope someone adopts him." Houdini said as he slithered around while splatting onto the walls. 

"He'll be fine." Charles shrugged.

They soon turned on the TV.

"We'll return to the 12:30 movie after this." An announcer on the TV said before cutting to a convenient commercial.

"Here at the Green Mile Pet Sanctuary, we need your help," The TV said. "All of these cute little animals need a home. For just the price of a cup of coffee, you could save the life of an adorable, helpless friend. Won't you adopt one today?"

This caused Cliff, Walt, Geo, Charles, and Samson to realize what they just did. Houdini shook his head at them.


	97. Rescue Pets

They were soon back at Charles's dog house to discuss this.

"Guys, we messed up big time," Charles told the other pets. "We gotta get that brat back!"

Charles soon turned the projector on to show a poodle.

"Uh, who's that?" Houdini asked about the poodle.

"No one important!" Charles nervously covered the slide before changing it to show a map to the pet sanctuary.

"Is that a map of the pet sanctuary?" Samson asked.

"Yes, we're breaking in and getting that pipsqueak back." Charles replied.

"Great." Houdini said.

They soon rushed off after memorizing the map. They saw a truck that was loading up to go about where they were going and decided to sneak in and hitch a ride after Cliff found a fellow cat and communicated so they could ride along.

Soon, after a long drive, they soon arrived at the pet sanctuary.

"Thanks for the lift!" Cliff meowed.

"S'alright." The driver's cat replied.

The driver takes his cat and closes the door with an uneasy look at the pets who hitchhiked with them and drives off, revealing the pets are right in front of Green Mile.

"Alright, now what?" Houdini asked.

An employee went to the front doors, stepping on the mat which automatically opened it.

"We get in." Charles replied to the reptile.

The pets all came to the mat at once, but the door didn't open.

"We're too light, even me," Samson frowned. "We'll need a trash can."

They soon grabbed a trash can and put it on the mat which allowed them inside.

"We're in!" Samson beamed as he rushed inside with the others.

The man at the front desk noticed the doors opened. He then answered the phone as someone had called his office. "Green Mile Pet Sanctuary. This is Schmitty. How can I help you?"

The pets snuck by the desk and Samson took Geo out of his ball so the hamster could chew the wires to the security cameras in which caused the screens behind him to go blank. 

"What the heck?!" Schmitty asked out of shock and confusion.

Walt then goes in, aims for the target with his eye, and poops in Schmitty's coffee. They soon went to rescue the puppy. 

Charles found the puppy and all of the pets shushed him. Cliff picks the lock with Walt's beak and the pet bird opens the door. The puppy whimpers in fear that they'll do something to him again, but Charles licks him, assuring him they're sorry for what they did. 

"We're very sorry, we can be friends again, promise." Charles whispered to the puppy.

"YAY!" The puppy cheered.

The pets soon shushed him, telling him to be quiet.

Charles checked out the coast to see it was now clear and signaled for the others to follow him, and where they were almost out of there. 

Luckily for them, Schmitty was busy, and where he seemed to be wondering what happened to the screens. "Cheap, crummy monitors," He muttered while sipping his coffee. "Mmm... Like those lumps."

"Yuck..." Samson stuck his tongue out as he escaped with the Loud pets.

"Huh?" Schmitty noticed them escaping. "Hey, get back here!"

"Never!" Houdini told him.

Samson kicked the trash can off the mat which made the door slam right into Schmitty as he tried to chase them. The pets then ran all the way back to the Loud house until they were captured by the blonde woman who took the puppy earlier.

"Oh, yeah!" The blonde woman smirked. "Corinne for the win!"

"Samson, take this woman out." Houdini said.

Samson growled and soon tackled down the woman, and where he soon tied her up in her own net. 

"Corrine for the lose!" Samson and Houdini mocked before going off with Charles, Geo, Walt, and Cliff and of course, the new puppy.

Meanwhile back home...

Lana frowned as she made a missing pet poster of the animals and looked like she was going to cry.

"Well, Clyde hasn't seen them." Lincoln said after hanging up the home phone.

"Neither have James, Mike, or Bernie." Zoe added after she contacted her boyfriend and his best friends.

"And neither has Bobby." Lori told them.

"We better go out, guys," Hercules suggested. "Everyone get your posters."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do if we don't find them!" Lana cried out before hugging Luan.

Luna started to comfort her.

"Whilst I normally view animals as mere test subjects, those little guys are family." Lisa said as she was on the verge of tears.

The kids all then started to cry for their lost pets.

"We're right here!" Charles barked.

"Sometimes, I can still hear them." Lincoln said before they all cried again.

"We are here." Samson said.

"Wait, that's Samson!" Hercules told the others.

The kids turn around and see their pets and the dog back home and cheer for their return and grab their pets with lots of love while the little dog is ignored.

"Oh, come here, you little fluff ball!" Zoe cooed to the puppy so he could join in as an honorary family member.

The puppy soon joined in.

"YOU'RE AN OFFICIAL LOUD!!!" The Loud siblings cheered.

There was then a ring at the doorbell and Zoe answered it with Houdini on her head to see a little girl.

"Hi. My name's Claire. I'm looking for my dog," The little girl told Zoe. "He slipped out of his collar, and--" she then noticed the puppy and looked very thrilled. "Watterson! There you are!"

Lana then gave the puppy to his rightful owner.

"I've missed you. Oh, how I've missed you," Claire smiled in delight before looking thankful to the family. "He's my best friend in the whole wide world. Thank you for taking care of him."

"It was our pleasure." Zoe smiled.

"Aw. Looks like you're going home, little dude." Luna frowned before kissing the puppy.

"Uh, Luna, that's his butt," Lana told her punk rock sister before tearfully hugging the puppy goodbye. "Bye, Watterson. I'm sorry you won't be a Loud, but I'm glad your friend found you."

"Same here." Zoe smiled.

"Come on, Watterson," Claire told her puppy. "Time to get you home."

The pets actually felt bad about the puppy leaving, so he gave them all licks goodbye to show that they would still be friends even after their adventure all together which made them all smile.

"Come on, Watterson!" Claire called out. "Come here, boy!"

The puppy smiled and went to join the little girl back home where they belonged.

"We're so happy that you pets are alright." Hercules smiled.

"Hey, uh, sorry about the jealousy thing," Samson told Hercules. "You know how new puppies get."

"Oh, it's okay, I'm sure the others will understand, I mean, they're a house of eleven kids after all." Hercules comforted.

Samson smiled before he suddenly remembered something was left in Charles's dog house.

"We're so glad you're home," Lincoln smiled to the pets. "How about we all go to the kitchen for a nice big treat?"

The pets smiled back as they came into the kitchen to enjoy their treats.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW WHY MY SLIDE PROJECTOR WAS IN CHARLES' DOGHOUSE?!" Lisa called out.

"Uh.....Charles has a crush on a poodle!" Samson blurted out.

"Hey, man, not cool!" Charles cried out. "You leave Jeanne out of this!"

"Sorry, I panicked." Samson said.

Charles growled as he wasn't going to forget this. "I'll get you..."

Samson smiled sheepishly as another lesson was learned and another adventure drew to a close until the next time.


	98. Along Came a Sister

The next day...

It was a normal day for everybody so far with nothing going on just yet, and which meant something was going to happen soon. What it would be was the question. Nicole and Atlas smiled to each other as it was almost time for a celebration of their own while the kids were at school, but would be home real soon as the day was almost over, and where for Lincoln it was a great day for him because one of his classmates would be chosen to look after his school's pet tarantula. The kids were soon coming home from school as they were looking forward to having a weekend.

"This is gonna be the best weekend ever!" Lincoln cheered as he held a cage.

"Are you sure it's a good idea, Lincoln?" Clyde asked. "What about Leni?"

Lincoln paused to think about Halloween when Clyde was dressed as a spider which scared Leni horribly that night.

"She hid in her room for three weeks." Clyde reminded.

"If I had to worry about my sisters everytime I wanted to do something, I'd never do anything; besides, I have a plan: stealth mode." Lincoln said as he made his way to his house.

"Now I'm worried." Clyde muttered to himself as Lincoln went home with their class pet.

Lincoln was about to enter the house only to stop himself as he saw Leni being chased by Luan with her fake spider.

Zoe shook a chill down her spine. "I sense a disturbance somewhere."

"You stay here, I'll check it out, I'm sure it's not a clown." Hercules soothed as he went downstairs for his sister.

"Please don't be a clown." Zoe prayed.

"SPIDER!!!" Leni screamed as she ran away from her comedian sister. "GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!"

"Aw, come on, it's fake!" Luan told her.

Hercules soon faced Lincoln and looked down into the cage to see what animal was inside of it, and where he saw the hairy spider. "Wow, cool tarantula." He then said.

"It's my class's pet, his name is Frank." Lincoln told the older boy.

"Has Leni seen her?" Hercules asked, knowing what gender the tarantula really was.

"No, and it's gonna stay that way, and--" Lincoln replied. "Wait, did you just say 'her'?"

"Mm-hmm," Hercules said. "Oh, she looks sluggish... That means she's about to give birth very soon."

"Sluggish, huh?" Lincoln replied. 

"I guess now you're gonna have to call her Francine." Hercules suggested.

"Yeah, guess so." Lincoln said as they got the tarantula to their room.

"Come on, Francine." Hercules told the tarantula. "Make sure she doesn't get loose, arachnids make Zozo nervous sometimes."

"I'll make sure." Lincoln said.

The two boys then set the cage on the desk. 

"There ya go, buddy." Lincoln smiled to the tarantula.

They soon heard a knocking at the door. Hercules opened it to see Lana.

"Can I borrow the big kid scissors?" The blonde tomboy asked until she gasped and saw the tarantula. "Hey , what's that?! Oh, he's so creepy, can I play with him, can I?!"

"No, no, Francine stays in the cage." Hercules said.

"Aw..." Lana pouted. 

"Lana, give me back my dolly!" Lola glared until she gasped and saw the tarantula. "He's so adorable!" She then squealed.

"Wow, didn't expect Lola to like the bug." Hercules commented.

"Has Leni seen this?" The younger twins asked Hercules and Lincoln.

"No," Lincoln replied. "And we want to keep it that way, don't we? So, shh."

"Excuse me, some of us are trying to solve for Y," Lisa glared until she gasped and saw the tarantula. "Ooh! Is that an aphonopelma chalcodes?"

"Yep." Hercules nodded.

"Uh... It's a tarantula..." Lincoln blinked out of confusion. 

"Her name is Francine." Hercules told Lisa.

"Fascinating specimen," Lisa observed. "Has Leni seen this?"

"No." Hercules said.

Soon enough, all of the other sisters found out about the tarantula, except for Leni. Zoe was nervous at first, but since the tarantula wasn't loose or crawling around on her, she was calm.

"Has Leni seen it?" Luna asked.

"Guys, for the last time!" Lincoln told his sisters. "Leni's not gonna see--"

"See what?" Leni asked as she suddenly came in.

"Nothing!" The siblings smiled nervously.

"Oh, my gosh!" Leni gasped before looking excited. "Are you planning a surprise party for me?! Wait! Don't tell me. I wanna be surprised." She then left the room to be on her own merry little way.

This made the others sigh out of relief since Leni didn't see the spider.

"That was close." Hercules sighed.

"You'd better know what you're doing, guys." Lori said on the way out with the others.

"Aw, you look a little down, buddy..." Zoe cooed to the tarantula. "Maybe you should get some exercise..." She then reached in to take Francine out of her cage to get some exercise. "That always perks up Hercules and Dad."

"No, no!" Hercules warned. "Don't let her out!"

"No, I think Zoe's right," Lincoln smiled. "Maybe stretching her legs will be good for her, and while we're at it, we'll get her the crickets she likes."

"Nothing could possibly go wrong." Zoe smiled back in reassurance.

"You sure about that?" Hercules face-palmed as the tarantula had disappeared once their backs were turned.

"Where'd she go?!" Zoe panicked.

"You gotta find her, Zozo." Hercules replied.

"What?! Why do I have to do it?!" Zoe glared.

"Because you lost her!" Hercules glared back.

"Oh, right." Zoe gulped.

"I'll help you." Lincoln told Zoe.

"All right..." Zoe replied. "We just have to find that critter before Leni does, I mean, she might do something terrible!"

"We better start looking." Lincoln said.

Lincoln took out a magnifying glass and the search was on. "Where are you? Where are you? Where are you?"

"Where's who?" Lola and Lana asked as they were skipping rope, but stopped in front of him, Hercules, and Zoe.

"There you two are." Zoe smiled nervously.

"The two cutest twins in town!" Hercules added. "Found them!"

The three then zipped off.

"He was talking to me." Lola said while blushing since she had a crush on Hercules.

"I sure hope so." Lana scoffed.

"Come on, where are you?" Zoe asked.

"What in Schrödinger's Cat?!" Lisa yelped as they were making a mess in her room while looking.

"Sorry, Lees!" Lincoln replied. "We'll clean it up later!"

As soon as they let the room, there was an explosion. Lynn ran out with her basketball, chasing the cat.

"Lynn, freeze!" Hercules told his girlfriend.

"We're playing freeze tag? Cool!" Lynn beamed as she then soon froze in place.

Soon, they checked Luan and Luna's room as Luna was on her drums and Luan was reading a book.

"Ow!" Lincoln yelped as he got hit by a drumstick.

"Dude!" Luna glared slightly.

"Really diggin' what you're laying down there, Sis." Lincoln said.

"Gotcha!" Zoe grinned as she then grabbed a spider.

"Zoe, what're you doing with my fake spider?" Luan asked.

"Fake?" Zoe asked before looking to see what she caught. "Oh! Uh... So lifelike."

"Come on," Hercules said. "We better keep looking."

"Where are you? Where are you? Where are you?" Lincoln asked frantically.

"What are you doing, you weirdos?!" Lori glared as she came out of the bathroom.

"Uh, looking for Lincoln's contact lens?" Hercules smiled nervously.

"Oh, there it is!" Lincoln added as he then picked up a lint ball and put it in his eye which then twitched. "That's better." He then ran off with the Weather twins.

"Can I unfreeze now?" Lynn asked as she was still frozen like a statue.

"Oh, uh, yes, you can." Hercules allowed her.

Lynn then stood up straight and stretched. "I don't think I could've hold that pose for very long... Anyway, what's going on?" she then asked. "You guys are acting funny."

"Uh...." Hercules said as he was stumped of what to say.

Lynn narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, just don't tell Leni," Hercules said to her. "Lincoln's spider is loose somewhere in the house."

"What?!" Lynn gasped.

"Shh!" Hercules shushed and then nodded to his girlfriend. "She could be anywhere!"

"Mind if I help?" Lynn asked.

"All right..." Hercules nodded.

"I just hope Leni doesn't find it," Lynn said. "Last Halloween wasn't pretty for Clyde who dressed up as a spider and Leni happened to answer the door."

"And then your dad got freaked out." Hercules remembered.

"Who knew Dad would be scared of spiders?" Lynn replied in memory of last Halloween.

"Well, Leni had to get her fear from somewhere." Hercules said.

"That's true," Lynn replied. "Allow me to help you guys."

Hercules smiled to her and she smiled back.

"Lincoln's lost Francine?" Lori asked.

"Yes, but we can't let Leni or your dad know." Hercules replied.

"Then we'll have to get the others to help." Lori said.

"What are we whispering about? Oh, right!" Leni smiled. "My surprise party! Don't worry. I won't tell me!" She then turned around to go to the kitchen only for the spider to be on her back.

Everyone soon started to follow after Leni.

"See? I know nothing," Leni smiled as she then turned around again and the tarantula now appeared to be gone. "Just making a smoothie."

The others muttered in concern about this while trying to stay calm around the ditz of the Loud House.

"Oh, I need milk." Leni then said as Francine was now on the milk bottle.

"You're allergic to milk!" Zoe panicked.

"She's right, you're lactose intolerant!" Lisa quickly added.

"No, I'm not," Leni replied. "I'm tolerant of everyone... Whether they lack toes or not."

Everyone panicked as Leni opened the fridge again, but Francine wasn't on the milk anymore.

"Huh?" Zoe asked out of confusion.

Lily babbled in concern to Zoe about the spider. The spider crawled around on the kitchen floor and Luna soon shoved a pot on it to keep it from escaping. Leni then looked over and Zoe gave Lily a spoon to play with since sometimes babies played with kitchen appliances.

"Uh, just making up some tunes." Zoe smiled nervously.

"So, who wants to try my new recipe? It's curds and--" Leni asked as she then took a sip of her smoothie before grimacing in disgust. "Way WAY too much spinach!"

The others gasped once they saw Francine on the ceiling.

"Ugh, I know!" Leni replied. "What was I thinking?!"

Francine was about to fall into her smoothie.

"NOOOO!" Zoe yelped.

"HA!" Leni smirked as she saw Francine. "Nice try, Luan, but I'm not falling for another one of your fake spiders. Though, this one looks pretty real."

Francine then blinked up at the girl.

"AUGH!" Leni cried out. "SPIDER!!!" she then took out cans of bug spray and squeezed them to kill it.

Luckily, Zoe was able to protect the tarantula. Cliff grunted and hocked and soon coughed up a hair ball through the smoke. Hercules soon blew the deadly smoke out of the room.

"WORST SURPRISE PARTY EVER!" Leni cried out as she ran out of the kitchen.

"Frank!" Lincoln cried out as he thought the spider had been killed and the hairball was the corpse of the tarantula. Nooooooo!"

"Uh, Lincoln, that's not Francine." Zoe said.

"Huh?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, she's still alive." Zoe smiled as she then opened up her hands.

"Then who's this?" Lincoln asked as he held out the hair ball.

"Cliff's hairball." Zoe said.

Lana took the hairball and squished it. "She's right."

"Whew!" Lincoln sighed.

Leni looked out the window slightly.

'This is all my fault," Lincoln sighed to the others. "I knew Leni was afraid of spiders, but I brought Frank home, anyway. It was a bad idea."

"But Francine is fine." Zoe said.

"I know, but I wish I could make it up to Leni somehow." Lincoln replied.

"Aw, I understand, Linky," Leni came out to see her siblings. "Besides, Francine's kinda cute."

The tarantula then blinked at her.

"Okay, not cute, take it away!" Leni shivered nervously.

"One step at a time." Zoe smiled.

"She must've run off to build an egg sac." Lisa observed the tarantula.

"Oh, boy..." Zoe's eyes widened. "Where's the egg sac?!"

Samson began to ask Francine where her egg sac was. Francine pointed up to the air vents where Lucy often wrote her poetry in to escape the others.

"Her egg sac is in the air vents." Samson said.

Houdini suddenly appeared and slithered up into the air vents and wrapped his tail around the egg sac to be safe and secure before coming back down and placed the egg sac into the female tarantula's cage. 

"Good boy, Houdini." Zoe said before giving her pet chameleon a cheese covered grub as a reward.

Houdini licked the grub and ate it with a smile as his eyes looked in two different directions. Francine was soon put in her cage.

"Now, let's start this weekend over." Lincoln smiled to the tarantula.

"And don't let your dad see her now." Hercules smiled back.

"I won't." Lincoln said.


	99. Chore and Peace

The next day was Chore Day in the Loud House.

"Hey, Herc," Zoe came to her brother. "Could you do the floor cleaning for me this week? My back hurts really bad this week."

"Sure, Zozo, but only if you vacuum for me in exchange." Hercules replied.

The Weather twins then shook hands and went to do their chores with the Loud siblings. And as for the Loud siblings, they were still doing their same chores.

"Chore's all done!" Leni smiled as she came out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut as Lincoln was collecting the trash.

Hercules soon finished his chore fast so he could help Lincoln. Zoe walked off with the vacuum cleaner. Hercules then scrubbed every carpet less floor in the Loud House before finishing quickly even without magic which was a rule their parents had about them doing chores. After that, he helped Lincoln with his chore. Lincoln grunted slightly bit soon saw some help.

"Let me help you with that." Hercules said.

"Thanks." Lincoln said before half of the trash was placed in another trash bag.

"Man, you have to get all this trash?" Hercules asked. 

"I'd rather do anything but taking out the trash." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln and Hercules collected trash everywhere all over the house while everyone else did their chores, though Lisa appeared to be on the couch with a headset. 

"Doing the bills?" Hercules asked.

"Hold on a second, Janice," Lisa said and then put the bill collector on hold. "Yes, Hercules, I am, you didn't happen to do an internet auction in Canada, did you?" 

"No." Hercules shook his head.

"That's what I thought," Lisa replied before getting back on the phone. "Now, listen, I want that charge removed, Janice. I don't think anyone in this house bought a car in Saskatchewan."

Lana soon collected residue from the pets, except for Geo. 

"What about Geo?" Hercules asked.

FLUSH!

"I taught him how to use the toilet." Lana smiled. 

"Nice." Hercules said.

SPLASH!

"Oh, no, Geo fell in!" Lana panicked as she then took out a net. "Hang on, Baby, Mama's coming!" 

"Let's get this trash outside." Hercules said.

"I hate taking out the trash." Lincoln muttered as he followed Hercules.

"Can't you ask someone to do it for you while you do their chore?" Hercules suggested. "That's what I do with Zoe." He then remembered that this was the Loud family he was talking about and that wouldn't happen. 

"It's worth a try... I'm gonna go on strike." Lincoln decided. 

"Are you sure that's wise?" Hercules asked.

"Why not?" Lincoln replied.

"It's your sisters." Hercules said like it was obvious. 

"Oh, right..." Lincoln said.

"You do have a point though, I wish there was a way for you to get a different chore." Hercules replied.

"That's it, next week, I'm not taking out the trash and see what happens." Lincoln crossed his arms. 

"I can show you." Hercules said.

Lincoln nodded as he was going to go on strike about his chore and not let anything stop him, and where Hercules soon showed him what would happen during the strike. Lincoln was chanting with a picket sign as he wasn't going to take out the trash anymore. And where, soon enough, his sisters were going on strike themselves until he would end his and where the house started to look like a mess. Lisa was even able to make a monster she called Trashy and had Janice take them off the brink to be without power or anything else. It looked like a bad episode of Hoarders with how filthy and even more crowded the house was and everyone else refused to do their chores since Lincoln refused to do his. Clyde was even able to talk with Lori and believed that she was in love with him now since he got a message from the family pet bird who was supposed to 'text' Bobby.

"Wait, where are Mom, Dad, and Lily?" Lincoln asked.

Hercules noticed this and looked around, but then smiled as he found the Loud parents doing a jigsaw puzzle with Lily to keep her away from the mess with Nicole and Atlas joining them. 

"So, are you still gonna go on strike?" Hercules asked Lincoln after they saw the future.

"No way," Lincoln shook his head. "But there's gotta be something we can do to make this fair."

"I think I have a way." Hercules said.

Lincoln looked to him.

"First..." Hercules said before putting the trash in the bin for it to be picked up and went inside the house.

Lincoln then followed after him, curious of the idea he had, and where he soon unplugged Luna's vacuum cleaner as he knew that would draw all the Loud sisters' attention.

"Dude, what gives?!" Luna glared at Hercules.

"I need you all to know that there will be a few changes to all the chores, besides, paying the bills which should be the parents' job." Hercules said.

"And where Nicole and I will be handling the bills." Atlas added.

"But doing the bills is my chore!" Lisa piped up as she still had on the headset. 

"You may be a genius, but you're too young to do that." Nicole told the child prodigy of the Loud House.

"Fine..." Lisa groaned as she then gave up the headset. "Be kind to Janice, she sounds like a promising colleague."

"We will." Nicole promised.

"I guess this is more fair than what we agreed on." Rita replied.

"Yeah, Nicole and Atlas have much better plans," Lynn Sr agreed. "Then again, they only have two kids compared to our eleven."

Zoe soon brought out a chore chart that was for everyone.

"And what, pray tell, is this?" Lisa asked Zoe.

"A chore chart," Zoe said. "This way, we can be fair with chores for everyone."

"How does it work?" Rita asked.

"Easy, each day, each of us gets a different chore that the other had the day before." Hercules explained.

"It's divided evenly through all of us so nothing gets repetitive and boring," Zoe replied before remembering how the dinner menu in the Loud House used to be before Nicole started cooking as well. "Isn't that right, Mr. Loud?!"

"That's right." Lynn Sr. sighed.

"This way, everyone gets a fair share and Lincoln doesn't have the raw deal in the house anymore." Zoe continued.

"You mean his white hair?" Leni replied. "It's nice, it makes him look like Pop-Pop."

"I'm not talking about your grandfather." Zoe face-palmed.

"She's talking about the trash." Atlas said.

"Yes... Thanks, Dad..." Zoe nodded.

"Ohh." The Loud sisters said.

"Deal? Deal, great," Zoe smirked. "Now the house can be more structured and I can do my chores quickly so I can go right back to sleep until Sunday."

"Uh, yeah... Deal." The Loud siblings gave in.

Zoe smirked, she then took out a pillow and dropped to the floor and began to sleep until the very next day.

"Whoa." Lincoln said.

Hercules soon picked up his sister and took her to go to bed and put on her noise cancelling headphones to some music. Zoe smiled in her sleep and fell asleep.

"Dude, Zoe likes Mick Swagger too?!" Luna beamed.

Hercules shushed her, but soon left the room with her and shut the door. "Sometimes, yeah."

"That's rockin'." Luna smiled.

"You ever meet him?" Hercules asked.

"Uh... In some ways..." Luna put her hands behind her back and shuffled her foot shyly. "The Family Fun Fair is next week and I'd really love to make a song inspired by him to show everyone how rockin' I am..."

"And I'm sure they will." Hercules said.

Luna blushed slightly as she had idolized Mick Swagger since she was in seventh grade. 

"Who knows?" Hercules replied. "Maybe he'll turn up at the fair?"

"No way!" Luna said. "That would be mind blowing!"

"It sure would." Hercules said.

Everyone soon went to do their chores so they could be done for the day and do anything they wanted for the day. Zoe snored as she was fast asleep. The entire day went by fast and it was soon almost dinner time. 

"Got you some pizza." Hercules stepped into the room and put four cheesy slices of pizza on the nightstand of Zoe and Lynn's bunk bed and then went back out before taking out a bottle of cream soda before leaving Zoe to her slumber which would last throughout the day, and which was okay with everyone there.


	100. A Magical Vacation

"Hmm... Let's watch a movie tonight..." Hercules said as he looked at the DVD collection.

"Ooh, I like ones with princesses!" Lola beamed up to him. "They're so pretty and glamorous!"

"Not all princesses are like that," Lana scoffed to her twin. "Haven't you ever heard of Merida?"

"Ohh, yeah." Lola said.

"There must be a movie that we can all agree on..." Hercules pondered. "Definitely a classic Disney movie though."

"Totally." Lynn nodded in agreement.

"There must be something..." Hercules looked through the DVD collection. "Something... Anything!"

"This one." Zoe said as she soon came down from her room as everyone argued about a movie until she took out Sponge Out of Water which was a lot better than many people thought it would be as a sequel to the SpongeBob movie.

"Sponge Out of Water?" Hercules took the DVD. "But Zozo, I thought you said SpongeBob got terrible after the first movie came out?"

"This one's actually pretty awesome and funny," Zoe replied. "It's like the old SpongeBob when we were kids."

"They had SpongeBob back then?!" Lola and Lana asked in shock.

"Yep." Atlas nodded.

"No way!" Lola and Lana replied.

They soon settled on the SpongeBob movie and they all sat down together to watch it. They soon started the movies. Sponge out of Water really was a lot better than anyone expected. Even the adults enjoyed it while the kids laughed at the slapstick while the older ones and Lisa laughed at some adult jokes hidden in that the kids wouldn't understand.

After the movie, most of the kids were asleep. It was then time for bed.

"If you think those chores were a lot, just wait 'til Spring." Rita whispered.

Everyone soon went to bed. Zoe smiled as she got to have another peaceful night's sleep. Nicole and Atlas smiled to each other.

"It's hard to believe that it's been 100 years since our very first date." Atlas swooned as he held his wife before dipping her in a charming way.

"Oh, Atlas~" Nicole giggled.

"Shall we have some fun in our room?" Atlas smirked playfully.

"We shall." Nicole smirked back.

The two went up to their room and locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. Since everyone else was asleep, they wouldn't be disturbed at all. Lily snuggled with her blanket as she heard slight creaking in the other room, but didn't wake up and cry.

The next day soon came. 

"So, guys, what's the plan for today?" Zoe asked after she woke up from her slumber yesterday. 

"I'd like a vacation." Lynn commented as she rolled a ball to and from Lily.

"Same here." Hercules agreed.

"I wish we could go to a Spa," Lola replied. "I'm getting wrinkles, and not just in my dress."

"But where can we go for a vacation?" Zoe asked.

They soon heard Rita and Lynn Sr talking about a vacation and went to eavesdrop.

"Well, it took 18 years, but the old jug of loose change is finally paying off!" Lynn Sr told his wife.

"I can't believe we saved enough for a luxury spa weekend!" Rita replied before she saw her husband adding his hat. "I can't remember the last time we had two whole days to ourselves."

"Summer of '98," Lynn Sr listed their last vacation together. "Clinton, The Spice Girls and Mark McGwire."

Rita soon got rid of the hat quickly before her husband could see what she did.

"You think the kids will be okay?" Lynn Sr asked as he added swimsuits. "I feel bad we aren't taking them."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be fine." Rita said before getting rid of the swimsuit while he wasn't looking.

In the bathroom, it was like the time when Lincoln thought their parents were trying to get rid of them, but they were actually talking about ties.

"We will not be fine!" Lola snapped before taking out a pamphlet to her siblings. "Look at this place, you guys! It's got a spa, eight different pools, and a business center! We are missing out on all of it!!"

"I think we can survive not going to a business center." Zoe said.

"The point is while Mom and Dad are living it up, we'll be sucking in cat hair at Aunt Ruth's!" Lynn replied.

"Ooh, I call dibs on not clipping her toenails!" Luan said before touching her nose.

"Or we can call Aunt Doris and ask if we can stay with her and Uncle Penn?" Hercules suggested.

"Or we could convince Mom and Dad to take us with them." Lori replied.

"I like Hercules's idea better," Lynn said. "We've never gotten to see this Supernatural Realm where the witches and warlocks live, it sounds amazing."

The siblings normally would've argued, but they all had to admit that Lynn was right. 

"Could we?" Lynn asked.

"I'm sure they won't mind," Hercules replied. "After all, they trust you guys to keep our secret lives as a teenage witch and warlock."

"That's true." Lola said.

Hercules and Zoe soon used the crystal ball.

"I thought I told you fruits that I don't want to subscribe to Abercrombie & Witch!" Penn glared, then saw who it was. "Oh... Doris! The kids are on the crystal ball!"

"Hi, kids!" Doris smiled to her niece and nephew.

"Hi, Aunt Doris!" Hercules and Zoe smiled back. "Hi, Uncle Penn!"

"Hey, kids," Penn smiled back. "What's going on in the Loud House?"

Hercules and Zoe soon informed her of what was going on.

"That's a lot to take in." Doris replied.

"We're pretty sure if we go to the hotel with Mr. and Mrs. Loud, it'll just end in chaos, plus, it's Mom and Dad's 100th anniversary." Zoe replied.

"So, can we come to the Netherworld?" Hercules added.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" The Weather twins grinned to their aunt and uncle by marriage.

"All right, all right." Penn gave in.

This made Hercules and Zoe cheer out of victory.

"Thanks, you won't regret this." Hercules promised.

"Let's hope not." Penn muttered.

Later...

"It's been 100 years since your first date?" Rita asked the Weather couple. "Witches and warlocks must age differently, because you both look so good!"

"Our aging process is much differently than mortal's." Atlas said.

"Lucky..." Lynn Sr replied. "Say, would you like to come on vacation with us since the kids will be visiting your sister?"

"We'd love to." Nicole said.

The Loud and Weather couples smiled to each other and were soon on their way.

The kids waved to their parents as they drove off in Vanzilla to go on their adult vacation all together.

"So, how do we get to the Netherworld?" Lisa asked Hercules and Zoe. "It must defy all sorts of law of physics."

"Actually, we get there through the linen closet." Hercules simply replied.

"Oh..." Lisa blinked.

"I hope they have WiFi there." Lori said on the way with the others through the linen closet.

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled after they closed the door and came into the Netherworld and were in a tropical place at first which had Limbo sticks along with a gym in the corner with a tree that had giant apples.

"Wow, this place literally does have WiFi," Lori smiled before seeing where they arrived at. "Whoa."

"It's like a paradise here!" Leni gasped.

"Dudes, I could totally play here!" Luna beamed.

Hercules came to the gym of the Netherworld while Zoe knelt to a corner were there was a ginormous TV screen with video games which was what they always did when they would visit this realm.

"Whoa!" The Loud siblings smiled.

Doris soon went under the limbo stick with her husband behind her and they came to meet the Loud siblings.

"Hello, kids." Penn greeted.

"Hey, it's you." Lynn remembered.

"Yes, it's me, and you're the the future Mrs. Hercules Weather." Penn teased.

This caused Lynn to blush.

"Welcome to Limbo!" Penn told them. "My name is Penn, and I'm the absolute ruler of the Netherworld! Since you're Hercules and Zoe's guests, I trust that you don't cause too much trouble around here or else you're all turning into piles of stone!"

The Loud siblings laughed, thinking that was a joke.

"I'm serious." Penn glared.

"We understand, sir." Lincoln gulped.

"That's a good boy..." Penn grinned rather evilly before going back to Doris's side.

Lisa began to observe the room, wanting to study it since it was magical.

"Study all you want, but you'll never get a scientific answer." Penn told Lisa.

"Oh, believe me, I always find a way." Lisa replied but it would be no use to her whatsoever.

"Whatever." Penn said.

Lisa continued to do research which would be pointless.

"Wow, you guys have great reception here." Lori smiled as she texted her boyfriend.

"Thanks, the supernatural world always gets the best WiFi." Penn said.

"You're telling me..." Zoe muttered as she played Mortal Kombat. "Go, Sonya!"

"Mind if I join you?" Lincoln asked Zoe.

"Aren't you supposed to be working out with Hercules?" Doris asked Lincoln.

"He can wait." Lincoln shrugged before picking up a game controller.

"Do you think he got where he was now by taking breaks from exercising and lifting weights?" Penn asked Lincoln.

"I guess not..." Lincoln looked down shyly.

"So?" Penn asked.

Lincoln sighed as he put the game controller down and went to work out with Hercules.

"Move it, White Hair." Penn told him.

Lincoln soon went to Hercules. Hercules lifted the barbell up and down while counting himself. Penn smirked as he didn't think Hercules could beat his record due to being a child only to be proved wrong. 

"10,000!" Hercules smirked.

"No way!" Penn's jaw dropped in shame.

"Yes way." Hercules smirked.

"Doris!" Penn cried out like a child.

"Looks like Hercules's strength is stronger than you thought." Doris said to her husband.

Penn whimpered and whined like a stubborn child.

"Oh, it's okay, baby~" Doris cooed as she gave him a hug. "I'll make you some tea."

"Okay..." Penn sniffled after breaking out of the hug. "With honey and marshmallows."

"Of course." Doris smiled.

Penn smiled as Doris then went off to get refreshments.

Lincoln grunted as he tried to lift weights like Hercules, but since he was usually reading comic books and playing video games, it wasn't that easy for him.

"Try out small." Penn smirked.

"Okay." Lincoln replied as he took the smallest weight, luckily for him, that was easy. 

"Very good." Penn said before slapping the boy on the back which nearly made him stumble.

"Erm... Thanks, Mr. Penn." Lincoln replied weakly.

The rest of the time there was exciting.

Zoe and Lynn soon played the video game together.

Zoe smirked as she ripped Lynn's character's spine out of its body and pushed them down to a pit of sharp rocks to end in death. "FATALITY!" 

Lily whimpered as she saw that and began to cry since it was violent and scary in her eyes.

"Uh, how's about a different game?" Doris suggested.

"Aww!" Zoe complained. "But Aunt Doris!"

"Come on, Zoe, stick to the game plan!" Luan replied before laughing. "Get it?"

They soon saw the game was scaring Lily. Lily was screaming and crying.'

"Way to go, Zoe, you made my baby sister cry!" Lynn scolded.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Lily," Zoe cooed as she picked up the baby girl. "Let's play something else."

Lily nodded with a frown.

"Hmm..." Zoe hummed as she then tried to find kiddie games to play around Lily. She then found one game that wouldn't be scary or violent as she found a Digimon game. "How about Digimon?" 

"Dee Gee Mun...?" Lily repeated in baby talk.

"Yeah, Digimon," Zoe said. "It's a non-violent game with amazing creatures next to Pokemon."

Lily soon put in her pacifier and decided to watch Zoe play the game.

"Whew!" The Loud siblings soon sighed in relief.

"This is Lopmon," Zoe told Lily about a bunny creature shown on the screen. "She's my favorite Digimon and even has a twin like Hercules named Terriermon."

Lily seemed to really like the game.

"How's Terriermon?" Hercules asked Zoe. 

"He's fine and so is Lopmon." Zoe replied as she played the game while Lily watched.

"Great." Hercules said.

Zoe then went back to the game. Lincoln was then working out through Hercules's training, and where it began to show results.

"Can I take a break now?" The white-haired boy begged.

"Take five, Linc, you're really getting there." Hercules replied.

Lincoln panted and then took a break from the excessive training.

"Good boy." Penn said.

"Um, Uncle Penn, Aunt Doris, is there a spa in this world?" Lola asked.

"Oh, but of course, you usually need to be a bit older though to go in and have a reservation," Doris replied. "What're you hoping to get done?"

"My clients and I would require a massage." Lola replied.

"Clients?" Penn asked.

Lola then showed her stuffed animal collection.

"Ohh." Penn said.

Lola grinned innocently.

"Well, let's see if we can make a reservation for you and your little friends," Doris giggled. "She's so cute~"

"She sure is." Penn said.

Doris soon used the phone to call the Netherworld Spa, and soon, Lola was in with her stuffed animal collection. A monster woman put oil on Lola's back, though it seemed too much for the six-year-old.

"Less oil, sweetheart," Lola told the woman. "You're not marinating a chicken."

The monster woman took this under-consideration. Lola then put her head down as she was being dressed in massage oil by the monster woman.

"Is there a way for us to be in the game?" Lynn asked Penn.

"Virtual Reality or actually being in the game like a character?" Penn asked.

"You can actually do that?" Lincoln smiled.

"Sure, with the right spell." Penn smiled back.

"Sweet!" Lynn replied. "Show me, show me!"

"All right..." Penn replied. "Take the game controllers and looked right to the screen."

Lynn did as told and waited for more.

"'Some people like to collect rings or coins, Some want to go to distant lands, Some people want an adventure, Without injuring their hands, Who wants to stay in a world where everything is the same? Let's go into the virtual world of video games'!" Penn recited which sent Lynn right into the video game world.

"This is so awesome!" Lynn smiled.

"Ooh, I wanna do that!" Lincoln beamed.

Penn soon sent him into the game as well. Lincoln and Lynn were now in the game, they both had life bars with three hearts to symbolize their lives and there were golden coins to collect as roboticized animal enemies to avoid.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Lynn beamed.

"Watch out for the dangerous Digimon!" Zoe warned.

"Dangerous?" Lincoln gulped nervously. 

"Oh, and don't lose all your lives or--" Penn warned until Lincoln got shot by an enemy, causing him to lose a life. "Uh... It was nice knowing you, White Hair."

"Ow!" Lincoln yelped. "That actually hurt!"

"Yeah, in the virtual world, you can get hurt." Penn replied.

"Now ya tell me." Lincoln groaned.

"Now, remember, don't lose all your lives, or--" Penn was about to say.

"Game Over?" Lincoln asked.

"Uh, yeah, not just in the game, so, uh, good luck!" Penn smiled nervously, implying Lincoln could actually die if he wasn't too careful.

This caused Lincoln to gulp.

Soon enough, Lincoln and Lynn were in a dark classroom like place with desks and janitors down below.

"They say, if you lose this level, you spend the rest of your life as a janitor." Lynn smirked. 

"Lynn, we have to be careful, I already lost one life!" Lincoln replied.

"I know, but no sweat, besides, I have three lives." Lynn smirked smugly as she was often a sore winner against her siblings only to be stomped on by a giant horse-like Digimon. 

Lincoln hid a small smirk.

Lynn soon fizzled a bit, but soon reappeared as she was now down to two lives. "That was so not cool, horse!"

The giant horse simply snorted at her and which made her nervous since the horse was bigger than her.

"That kinda looks like a Trojan Horse in my Swords & Cyborgs game." Lincoln commented nervously as he stood with his youngest older sister.

"Uh-oh," Zoe said. "This is not good."

"Uh, Zozo, I'm no Digimon expert like I used to be, which one is that?" Hercules nervously asked his sister.

"That's Indramon," Zoe replied. "He's an ultimate level holy beast type Digimon and is one of the Devas and no, I'm not meaning one of those divas that act like they're special."

"What're the chances of Lincoln and Lynn surviving him?" Penn asked.

"Very slim." Zoe replied grimly. 

"I'll make a funeral for them." Lucy decided.

Soon enough, two balls of light came by Lynn and Lincoln's sides. Indramon was just about to stomp the two again which made them hold onto each other and scream. The two lights soon expanded and where out came two hands. Lincoln and Lynn looked to each other and then the hands. Indramon soon came toward the glowing light to destroy it. And where out came a hero-like Digimon and which made Indramon fall back.

"Now what's that?" Penn asked Zoe.

"That's Justimon," Zoe said. "He's a mega level Digimon."

"You really know your Digimon." Lisa was impressed with Zoe's knowledge as she was failing in finding science or logic behind the Supernatural Realm.

"Thanks and no, Lisa, there is no scientific way to explain the Supernatural Realm." Zoe said.

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" Lisa proclaimed.

"Oh, boy..." Lisa groaned.

Doris hid a small giggle and they all soon watched the game while Lisa kept trying to find scientific evidence only to lose for a change. Justimon soon kicked Indramon with his attack.

"Come on, Justimon." Zoe whispered.

And with many attacks later, Justimon was the winner.

"Yes, Justimon!" Zoe cheered out of victory.

"Are you both okay?" Justimon asked Lincoln and Lynn.

"Uh, is that thing talking to us?" Lincoln asked nervously.

"It is, Lincoln," Lynn told her brother. "Yeah, we're okay, thanks to you!"

"That's good." Justimon said.

Lincoln soon settled down.

"You guys better be careful where you go, some Digimon can be very dangerous if you're not prepared, so I'm here to help you." Justimon replied.

"This is amazing, I should do this next time with my Magic Pengel game." Zoe smirked as she took out her favorite PlayStation 2 game which was like Pokemon, only you created your own battle monsters to go up against others, especially the town bully: Denka.

"That's sounds like fun." Penn said.

"Yeah, I love this game..." Zoe replied. "It's like Create Your Own Pokemon Adventure."

"Awesome!" The Loud siblings smiled.

Zoe smiled back to them since she got to share this game with them and it was always her favorite as a kid. Lincoln and Lynn traveled with Justimon since they had to beat the game in order to make it back home in one piece without losing all of their lives. And along the way, they learned that the digital world was real and that the game was just a connection to that world.

"Is there any science behind this?" Lisa asked as she looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown since she couldn't find any scientific evidence to the Supernatural Realm.

"Nope." Penn said.

Lisa yelled out and soon fell to the floor with a groan. "I have been defeated."

"Looks like it." Penn said.

Lisa groaned as she couldn't find any scientific evidence in the magical kingdom.

Soon enough, Lincoln and Lynn beat the game and made it out alive much to everyone's relief.

"Hmm... What should we do for dinner?" Penn pondered.

"Can we order pizza?" Lana begged. "Dad always orders pizza if something happens to his dinner for us!"

"We usually don't have to pay though 'cuz of our house's conditions." Luna smirked as she was able to have her own band come to life, but was now taking a break.

"Pizza sounds nice." Penn said.

"Plus the wait in this realm will be no time at all." Doris smiled.

The kids smiled back as they were excited to have pizza ordered for the first time in a while.

Lori soon took out her cell phone and let the adults have it so they could order the pizza. "Here you go," she then told them. "Since service seems to be unlimited in this realm, you can use my phone, just give it back to me soon, I literally miss Bobby already."

"You got it." Penn said.

At a pizza shop, the phone rang and a worker answered the phone.

"Supernatural Realm Pizza Delivery, thirty seconds or it's free," The worker replied as he answered the phone. "May I take your order?"

"Yes, we would like fourteen pizzas please." Penn told the worker on the other line.

"What would you like on them?" The pizza boy asked.

"Pepperoni." Penn said.

"Your total will be--" The pizza boy was about to say.

"This is Penn." Penn smirked.

"Oh! Um, I didn't realize it was you, sir!" The pizza boy replied nervously. "No charge at all!"

"Good." Penn smirked.

The pizza boy soon hung up to get the pizza ready.

Penn then took out his timer to count down from thirty seconds.

"Oh, please," Lisa scoffed. "As if a pizza delivery could make it in thirty seconds--"

There was then a ringing of the doorbell and it was the pizza boy.

"What took you so long?" Penn taunted as he took the fourteen pizza boxes even though it was only ten seconds.

"Sorry, you must be having a party to want this much pizza." The pizza boy replied anxiously.

"Actually, they're for me my wife and our niece and nephew and their friends." Penn said.

The kids all looked to the pizza boy.

"Whew!" The pizza boy gasped. "That's a lot of kids."

"I know." Penn said.

The pizza boy soon left the pizza and left to get back to work. The Loud kids then took their own pizza and began to eat them up while Hercules and Zoe did the same.

After finishing the pizzas, they were full. There was soon one slice left and Lincoln knew what that meant for him and his siblings.

"In a family this big, getting seconds is rare," Lincoln advised Hercules. "Especially when it comes to pizza."

"What's that over there?" Zoe asked as she pointed out the window.

Everyone soon looked over to the window before turning back to Zoe and saw that she ate the last slice. 

"HEY!" The others complained.

"Oops," Zoe smirked as she gulped down the last slice of pizza. She soon saw the Loud sisters looking like they were going to attack her like animals. "Uh-oh... Wah!"

The Loud sisters then tackled on Zoe and began to fight her, even Lily.

"You still want kids?" Penn deadpanned to Doris.

"Yes, but no more than one or two." Doris replied.

Penn soon groaned as he seemed to dread about the idea of becoming a father. "You're gonna make me old!"

"You and I are over 600 years old." Doris reminded him.

"Well, yeah, but!" Penn tried to argue.

"Having kids will open a new chapter in our lives." Doris smiled.

"Ooh..." Penn winced nervously. "I dunno, that niece of mine is a bit of a brat..." he then said about the flower girl at their wedding. 

"Vendetta may be a brat, but our child will not be one," Doris defended. "Bulma just has a hard time saying no to her."

"Yeah, I guess." Penn replied.

Doris smirked while Penn slightly groaned at the idea of having kids. Lisa soon began to work on some science to calm herself down due to being stuck in a land of magic and fantasy. And where for her it was easy to calm herself with science.

"Sweet, sweet sanctuary..." Lisa told herself before hugging a Physics book and felt relaxed now.


	101. Room with a Feud

After a while, it was soon time for the kids to go home.

"Kids, your parents are here!" Doris announced.

"Awww!" The Loud kids complained about leaving this realm.

"You can visit any time." Doris said.

"Thanks for all of the advice," Lori smiled to Doris. "I know Bobby and I are literally going to be so happy together."

"I'm sure you two will be." Doris smiled back.

Lori smiled back before hugging the woman and going off again. Penn and Doris waved and soon went to do their own thing once their guests left.

"So, Mom, how was the anniversary?" Hercules asked.

"Much like it was 100 years ago, magical and romantic~" Nicole replied.

"Aw! The Loud sisters smiled.

"We missed you very much though, kids." Atlas smiled back.

"Yeah, even your folks missed you." Nicole added, referring to the Loud siblings about their own parents.

"I'm just glad we didn't have to go to Aunt Ruth's." Lincoln said in relief.

"Same here." Zoe said.

They soon came back into the house to settle back into their rooms. Lily looked a bit cranky in her mother's hold.

Zoe soon took Lily and settled the baby girl down. "Sorry, Mrs. Loud, she must be a little cranky, we had a long day with Aunt Doris and Uncle Penn."

"I can tell." Rita smiled.

"Come on, Lily," Zoe soothed the baby girl as she came up to her and Lisa's room. "Let's put you down for a nap."

Lily nodded in agreement. Zoe gently put Lily into her crib and put her pacifier in. Lily looked very sleepy and soon cuddled with her blanket which was very close to her as always. Zoe then gently left the room and let Lily get some sleep. After she left the room, she went to her, Lucy, and Lynn's room.

"Oh, Edwin, it's so good to be home." Lucy told her vampire bust.

"Uh-oh, uh, Lynn, you might wanna watch out for one of Lucy's bats." Zoe said.

"What?" Lynn asked before seeing the bats which made her yelp.

"Oh, Lynn, you scared them!" Zoe frowned as the bats squeaked and flew all around the room in a frenzy.

"I scared them?!" Lynn glared.

One of the bats then accidentally bit Lynn on the arm and now had a taste of her blood.

"Uh-oh," Zoe's eyes widened. "This is not good."

"OW! I'll say, that one bit me!" Lynn complained as she was now bleeding.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to." Zoe said.

Lynn narrowed her eyes slightly.

"What, are you gonna move in with Lincoln and Hercules again?" Zoe scoffed.

"No, I'm not, but seriously, now that bat has a taste for my blood." Lynn said.

"Hmm..." Zoe hummed as she took the bat. "So, you've tasted blood and you want more."

The bat nodded in hunger.

"You tell Lucy to keep her bats off my side of the room!" Lynn glared at Zoe.

"Uh, Lucy, do you mind keeping the bats away from Lynn?" Zoe asked Lucy.

Lucy glowered slightly.

"LANA!" Lola yelled out as there seemed to be another sister fight coming up.

"What now?" Zoe groaned.

Lincoln was trying to watch a baking show on TV only for the sisters to interrupt him with their problems.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked Lola so she wouldn't bother Lincoln.

"Ugh! Lana's been driving me crazy!" Lola complained before showing her shaved doll. "Her animals stink up our room! And look what she did to my dolly!"

"Why would she do that?" Lincoln asked.

"I think I have an idea why." Zoe said as she saw Lana with hair under her arms.

"Whoo-Hoo!" Lana cheered. "I got pit hair!"

Lola screamed and then chased after her twin. Zoe had already seen who won in the baking show, but didn't want to ruin it for Lincoln.

'And the champion is-' The host was about to announce until the TV was paused yet again by another sister.

"Lucy won't keep her bats off my side of the room," Lynn complained before rolling up her sleeve to show Lincoln. "Now one of them's bit me and he's got the taste for my blood."

"Lynn, we've been over this, you will be fine!" Zoe told the athletic girl. She was proven wrong as the bat that bit her seemed to look ready to to have some of Lynn's blood.

"Uh, you might wanna run." Lincoln told Lynn.

The bat chases after Lynn who's screaming for her life.

"Huh, looks like I was wrong about that." Zoe said.

"And the champ-" The TV was about to announce and Zoe cupped her mouth so she wouldn't spoil the show for Lincoln only for the show to be paused again.

"Ugh! Lori is the worst roommate ever!" Leni complained as she showed her barrette. "Her huge hair broke my favorite clip!"

"Whoa." Zoe said.

"That's, uh-" Lincoln replied anxiously.

"Ooh! You're watching Operation: Dessert Storm?" Leni smiled. "Isn't it awesome that Linda won?"

"LENI!" Zoe complained.

"What?" Leni asked out of stupidity.

"Lincoln, I'm so sorry." Zoe told the white-haired boy.

"Thanks for not spoiling it." Lincoln replied to her before he soon went back into his room.

"Sister Fights are going left and right around here." Hercules said as he came to Zoe.

"I know," Zoe replied. "Came out of nowhere."

"Hmm... Maybe they should try different roommates." Hercules hummed.

"But who would go with who?" Zoe also wondered.

"Hmm... We'll have to do a test." Hercules said.

Zoe nodded back to her twin brother.

There was soon going to be a sibling meeting held, and where it was Lincoln who called it.

"It's no secret you guys are having some roommate trouble," Lincoln told his sisters. "Well, I think I can help. Clyde and I took this amazingly accurate compatibility test. If you guys take it, maybe we can find out which sister you're best matched with. Then you can change roommates."

"What test did you two use?" Zoe asked.

Lincoln showed her a test that he got from his favorite comic book.

"You've got to be kidding me." Zoe said.

"You got a better idea?" Lincoln deadpanned.

"Actually, yes." Zoe said.

"Yes?" Lincoln replied.

"We're going to do this with science." Hercules said.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?!" Lisa grinned in excitement.

"So, shall we start?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Lisa begged.

"Okay, okay." Zoe laughed.

"Surely this will be better." Hercules said before tossing Lincoln's Ace Savvy comic where he got the quiz from.

"And now, to begin." Zoe replied.

"So, how do we do this test?" Lola asked.

"Simple, we use this match-up computer," Zoe replied as she showed her laptop on an app. "This'll help choose a suitable roommate for everyone. I might've used it to find Pop-Pop a girlfriend..." She then smiled sheepishly and innocently.

"Cool." Lana said.

"You could've used DNA samples, you know." Lisa scoffed.

"No, Lisa." Zoe warned the young girl genius.

"Besides, how would we get DNA samples?" Hercules asked.

"I have my ways," Lisa replied. "Through hair, urine, and fecal matter."

"No, Lisa." Zoe denied.

"You're no fun." Lisa complained.

"All right, let's get started." Zoe smiled in excitement.

The Loud sisters were eager to start. Zoe took care of everything while the sisters lined up to hear the results after a few moments once they would be set to go. After a while, the test results were finished.

"Okay, we're all set." Zoe told them.

Hercules took the paper and let her read it.

"Lori and Lola will be together." Zoe began.

"Any reason why?" Lincoln asked.

"They both excel in social situations and possess an authoritarian nature." Zoe informed.

Charles and Lana were soon both chewing on shoes.

"DROP IT, CHARLES/LANA!" Lori and Lola shouted in unison.

Both Charles and Lana soon dropped both shoes.

"Leni will be rooming with Lynn." Zoe continued.

"Wait. Why are we together?" Leni and Lynn spoke in unison. "That doesn't make any sense. We don't even have anything in common!"

"Who's next?" Lincoln asked.

"Luna will be with Lana since both enjoy garage-based hobbies and wield a wicked axe." Zoe continued.

Luna, holding her guitar, and Lana, holding an inflatable play ax, look at each other.

"Luan will be with Lucy because of their shared creativity and unusual proclivity for befriending inanimate objects." Zoe said before looking to Mr. Coconuts and Edwin.

"Who's going to be with Lily?" Lincoln asked.

"You will." Zoe smirked.

"What?!" Lincoln asked.

Zoe giggled. "Just kidding," She then said. "I'll room with Lily and Lisa so I can keep an eye on them both and you'll stay with Hercules."

"Whew." Lincoln sighed.

"I refuse to room with a monitor!" Lisa glared.

"I'm sorry, Lisa, but this way I know you're keeping your promises about experimentation." Zoe glared back.

"Or she can room with me and Lincoln, that way, it can be fair for both of them." Hercules said.

"Either way, I better keep an eye on Lily," Zoe decided. "I don't want her to end up like you guys."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" The other Loud sisters glared slightly.

"Dismissed." Zoe replied.

Everyone, besides Lincoln and Hercules, switched rooms.

Zoe smiled as she settled Lily into her crib. "Look at it this way, Lily, this way, we can spend more time together~"

Lily cooed and giggled to the girl she really admired and looked up to.

"I had a feeling you would like this." Zoe smiled.

Lily smiled back to her.

"No way this could possibly backfire." Zoe said to herself before she sat onto her new bed and lay down to spread out, and where she was right; this one wouldn't backfire on any of them.

Zoe soon yawned and fell asleep which made Lily fall asleep after her and the rest of the night was smooth sailing. Nothing interrupted the night and it was going well for all in the Loud House once again.


	102. House Music

Hercules and Lynn smiled to each other as they were visiting the Supernatural Realm and having a romantic date together with a beautiful full moon in the sky and hearts were floating around them as they held hands at the candlelit dinner table.

"Wow, this looks so romantic." Lynn smiled.

"Yeah, I wanted to save it just for the right gal." Hercules smiled back.

"Aw!" Lynn smiled back.

Hercules blushed from her laugh and the two shared a kiss which wouldn't turn Lynn into a frog this time.

"So, uh, Herc, you wanna enter the Family Fun Fair next weekend with us?" Lynn asked. "Your parents and Zoe can too."

"Sure." Hercules smiled.

Lynn smiled back before smirking. "Ya can help me practice for my idea."

"And what idea is that?" Hercules asked.

"A family trapeze act!" Lynn announced with glee.

"Uh, is the rest of the family going to be okay with that?" Hercules asked.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Lynn shrugged.

"Um, I think you should talk about this first, but I'm on your side." Hercules smiled.

Lynn smiled back as they continued their date until going back home through the closet while everyone else was at the house doing their own thing, and where they were soon going to discus on what they would do at the family fun fair.

"Guys! We gotta figure out something!" Lincoln told his sisters as they met in the living room with a chart. "The Family Fun Fair is tonight, and we've got nothing for the talent show."

"I know!" Lynn raised her hand. "How about a family trapeze act?"

"Just because you fractured every bone from your maxilla to your metatarsals doesn't mean we want to." Lisa groaned.

"I had a feeling you would decline on it." Hercules said.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side!" Lynn pouted.

"I am, but I was sure they wouldn't like it." Hercules explained.

"I know! How about a family beauty pageant?" Lola suggested, but quickly dropped it. "Never mind. That would take years to prepare for."

"I say we wrestle alligators!" Lana beamed before pinning down and tying up Lincoln.

"We need something we can all do." Lincoln said.

The Loud sisters soon all argued about what they could do.

"I've got the answer!" Luna called out as she stopped them by striking a chord on her guitar. "Let's start a family band!"

"But we literally have no musical talent." Lori said.

"Yeah. I couldn't carry a tune if it had a handle." Luan added before laughing.

"As my idol Mick Swagger says, 'Rock and roll isn't about being the best. It's about having fun'," Luna quoted. "NOW, WHO WANTS TO HAVE FUN?!"

Everyone then cheered in response and they all ran into the garage to get started.

"Uh, guys?" Lincoln called out as he was still tied up.

"Oh, sorry, Lincoln." Leni said before going to her brother and picking him up on the way.

Everyone came into the garage with their own instruments and began to play which sounded rather horrible all together. Lynn Sr. soon came in with a rake.

"Uh, you okay, Mr. Loud?" Hercules asked.

"WHAT IS THAT HORRIFIC SOUND!?" Lynn Sr replied. "Is the cat fighting the possum again?"

"No, Dad, it's us," Lincoln explained. "We're starting a family band!"

"Yeah," Zoe nodded. "A family band."

"Oh, oh! You know, your old man used to be in a band," Lynn Sr beamed before looking sad. "Although, it ended on a... On a sour note."

Hercules and Zoe had an image of Lynn Sr in college with a cowbell only to be kicked out of the band.

"Aw..." The Loud Kids cooed in sympathy for their father.

"Well, you can be in our band." Hercules said.

"Well... If you all insist," Lynn Sr replied before ripping off his clothes into his old band uniform and he began to play his instrument which was a cowbell. "KA-POW!"

"I sincerely hope that's not contagious." Lisa muttered.

"Same here." Zoe said.

"All right, dudes, let's trying busting out this jam." Luna said with a score sheet.

"Plastic Bag Through the Gutter of Life?" Zoe read aloud. "Oh, Lucy wrote the lyrics."

Lucy bowed to this.

"And music by yours truly." Luna replied so they could start.

"Let's start playing." Hercules said.

Everyone then began and the dogs howled.

"Dudes!" Luna beamed as she carried Charles and Samson. "The dogs wanna sing lead!"

Zoe soon got an incoming call from James and left the garage briefly to take it. "Hey, James." The perky goth answered to her boyfriend on the phone.

"Did you hear the news?" James asked her. "Mick Swagger's in town."

"No way!" Zoe gasped.

"Way." James said.

"What's he doing here?" Zoe asked.

"He's gonna be scouting for local talent at the Family Fun Fair!" James informed.

"Hmm... Well, you've never lied to me before..." Zoe smirked. "I know that Luna's gonna be thrilled."

"So, what are you and your family gonna do for the family fun fair?" James asked.

"Luna's suggesting a family band, and since we're part of the family, that means me and Herc too." Zoe replied.

"Well, maybe you all are great at it." James said.

"Uh, I'm not so sure." Zoe shrugged.

After a while, Zoe soon came back inside.

"Zoe, dude, you won't believe who's in town." Luna grinned.

"Mick Swagger." Zoe replied.

"Whoa... Okay, those witch powers you have are startin' to freak me out." Luna said nervously, thinking Zoe was psychic.

"No, no, James called me and told me that Mick Swagger is in town." Zoe said.

"Oh!" Luna replied. "Well, Chunk called me, you remember Chunk, right?"

"Yeah." Zoe nodded.

"So, I was thinkin'," Luna put her arm around Zoe. "We should try to step this family band thing up a notch."

"I'm not sure...What about what Mick Swagger always says?" Zoe asked.

"'Rock and roll isn't about being the best. It's about having fun,'." Luna memorized.

"So?" Zoe smiled.

"Uh, we'll have a lot of fun when Mick likes our band," Luna replied. "Come on!"

Zoe sighed as she followed Luna inside as this was going to be a very important lesson for the young rocker to learn.

"Okay, people, from the top!" Luna told the others. "This time, let's try to step it up a notch!"

"Uh, I don't have an instrument, what should I play?" Leni asked.

"Hmm... Why don't you sing back-up?" Luna suggested.

Leni eagerly nodded to this.

"Alright, Louds and Weathers!" Luna signaled. "One, two, three!"

The family then all started playing their instruments.

"Back-up back-up back-up~!" Leni sang.

"Not the actual words back up." Hercules said.

"You just sing what's on the page." Zoe added as she showed her.

"Oh, got it," Leni replied before singing again. "What's on the page! What's on the page! What's on the pa-haaaaaage~!"

This just made Hercules and Zoe face-palm.

"This is a disaster." Hercules said.

"Uh... Rockin', Dad," Luna smiled nervously as her father was playing his cowbell. "Could you just dial it back a bit?"

Lynn tries blowing into her tuba to no avail. "Can't get this tuba to work." She groaned out of frustration.

Hercules soon blew into the tuba with all his might to try and get it to work. The family hamster popped out and then landed in Lucy's pipe organ.

"GEO!" Zoe panicked for the hamster and slammed her hands on the keyboard which freed the hamster and he landed on her head.

"What the heck was he doing in the tuba?" Hercules asked.

"He must've been crawling around or something..." Zoe relied as she took Geo off her head and gently stroked him to settle him down and where that worked like a charm.

Lori accidentally dropped her sheet music and bent down to get it.

"Nice tootin', sis!" Luan laughed as she squeezed a whoopee cushion.

This caused most of the siblings to laugh with her.

"Guys, can we focus, please? We need to-" Luna called out before looking to her father as he was in focus. "Dad! Dad!"

Lincoln smiled as he played the cello.

"That's it, Bro, you've got it!" Luna smiled back to him.

"Yeah, you're doing great." Zoe added.

Lincoln puts on some cool shades and accidentally twirls his cello so hard it spins out of control. "Oops!"

Hercules then helped Lincoln out before it could cause any chaos.

"Dudes... This is the worst rehearsal I've ever seen!" Luna complained.

"But I thought this was just all about having fun?" Hercules asked.

"Forget about what I said, bro," Luna replied. "Mick Swagger's gonna be at the show."

"Mick Swagger?!" Lynn Sr beamed. "Sweet!"

"No! It's not sweet!" Luna glared. "This is my chance to be discovered, and you guys ARE MESSING IT UP!"

"Luna, please, calm down!" Zoe told the young rocker.

"Why is Mick Swagger going to be at the show?" Hercules asked.

"He's gonna check out the competitions to see if anyone's talented enough for his music or something like that." Zoe told her twin brother.

"Ohh." Hercules said.

"Dad? Dad! DAD!" Luna called out.

Lynn Sr kept playing his cowbell.

"That's it," Luna glared. "You are OUT OF THE BAND!" And where those last four words echoed.

Lynn Sr soon left out of heartbreak.

"Luna, I can't believe you just fired your own father!" Zoe cried.

"Come on, Zoe, we can't let Captain Cowbell ruin our big chance!" Luna told her. "Now, let's get back to work, were gonna be here all day," she then turned to the others. "So, if you guys have plans, cancel them. If you have to pee, hold it. We really have to nail this!"

"Luna, you can't be serious." Hercules said.

The other Loud siblings chastised Luna for her behavior.

"All right!" Luna glared. "You're all out of mine and Zoe's band!"

"No, Luna, you're out of the bad." Zoe replied.

"'Cuz we're gonna play without you and we're gonna have fun!" Hercules added.

"Yeah!" Lana helped. "And we'll pee whenever we want to!"

"Uh, yeah, but we'll do that part in the bathroom or restroom." Zoe said.

"Fine by me," Luna glared at the others. "You're all holding me back, anyway. And when I'm on tour with Mick, don't call me for tickets!"

"Fine!" Zoe glared back.

Luna soon stormed out.

"She'll learn her lesson soon," Zoe sighed. "I hope."

"Same here." Hercules said.

"I'll check on her later." Zoe decided.

"Okay." Hercules said.

The family soon practiced their own way and had fun.

After a while, Zoe decided to check on Luna only to see the young rocker struggling to write a song on her own, and where even the tempo for the song was becoming a problem. Luna came to the Eat Diner/Coffee Shop as she tried to use a change of scenery.

"Luna, there you are." Zoe said as she came to the young rocker.

Luna sighed as she tore out her draft and tossed it over her shoulder which accidentally ended up in another patron's soup. "I'm sorry, Zoe, I just can't write!"

"Writer's Block." Zoe diagnosed.

"Excuse me, is this paper yours?" A stranger asked.

"Oh, sorry, Dude." Luna replied.

"No worries," The stranger said. "What are you writing?"

"She's trying to write a song for tonight, but she's blocked." Zoe replied.

"What she said." Luna said.

"Maybe I can help," The stranger offered. "I'm dabbled in music myself. Have a seat."

Zoe and Luna then sat across from their new friend.

"You gonna finish that?" Zoe asked the stranger, pointing to his food.

"It's all yours," The stranger replied. "So, what's going on?"

"I really gotta kill it with this song. And everything I write is garbage," Luna sighed as Zoe helped herself to the food. "I actually tried to rhyme with YOLO."

"Ooh..." The stranger cringed to that.

"Yeah, that bad." Zoe said.

"So, what's so important about this song?" The stranger asked.

"I'm supposed to perform at the Family Fun Fair tonight, and Mick Swagger's gonna be there!" Luna replied like her life depended on it. "It's my only chance to impress him! So, I gotta be my very best!"

'There she goes again.' Zoe thought to herself.

"Hmm... Wasn't it Mick Swagger who said 'Rock and roll isn't about being the best, it's about having fun'?" The stranger asked.

"Yeah..." Luna replied.

"Well, when was the last time you had fun?" The stranger asked.

Luna thought about the last time she had fun which was with the family band which made her realize what was more important. "Dude, I gotta go!" She told him before zipping off back home.

Zoe soon took off after her.

At the Family Fun Fair...

Atlas kept hitting the strength game with the mallet over and over which allowed him to earn the best prizes that he decided to give to the Loud siblings and his own kids, and where this was like a nightmare for the man in charge of the strength game. Nicole smiled admirably to her husband.

"What animal do you think Lisa would like?" Atlas asked his wife.

"Hmm..." Nicole hummed before whispering her answer.

Atlas nodded and then picked out an animal prize for the genius of the Loud House.

"Ooh! Look at my little rock stars!" Rita grinned in excitement.

"My real genre is death metal." Lucy droned.

"SO CUTE!" Rita beamed before walking off.

"I wonder where Zoe and Luna are?" Hercules said.

Then suddenly, as if on cue, the young rocker and perky goth appeared.

"DUDES! You got room for one more?" Luna smiled.

The others were still not happy with her.

"Don't worry," Zoe said. "She's learned her lesson."

"I'm sorry about all that stuff I said," Luna told her family. "I acted like a real bonehead today. I forgot the one rule of rock and roll. It doesn't matter if I don't play my best for Mick. All that matters is having fun. And the only time I have fun is doing it with you guys. So, what do you say? Will you take me back?"

There was then a moment of silence.

"Heck yeah!" Lincoln smiled. "It wouldn't be a family band without you!"

"Grab some sheet music." Hercules said.

Luna did just that only for Luan to squeeze another whoopee cushion which made them all laugh this time.

"Wait, it's not a family band yet," Luna said. "Where's Dad?"

"The place he always goes when he's sad: the Whirl-n'-Twirl." Rita informed.

"How many times does he go on that?" Zoe asked.

"Pretty often..." Rita sighed. "My husband is quite sensitive."

"We can tell." Hercules said.

Luna came to apologize to her father and ask him back into the band.

After a while, Lynn Sr soon accepted and came back with his cowbell.

"Mom, we're gonna need you too!" Luna told her mother as she brought out a tambourine.

"Oh, honey, I don't know how to play." Rita shook her head.

"That's okay; we don't know either, but we're gonna have fun." Zoe said.

Rita soon joined her husband in the musical outbreak which disturbed Lisa.

"Heaven help us... It is contagious." Lisa muttered.

"Oh, my..." Zoe added.

The family is now performing on stage with Luna and Zoe as lead singers.

"Plastic bag blowing in the gutter~" Luna sang as everyone played with her.

"Lost and alone like toast without butter!~" Zoe joined her, and where her singing sounded amazing.

"Hey, guys! I'm a backup dancer!" Leni smiled as she walked backwards.

"Whoa!" Hercules yelped and pulled Leni back on stage before she could fall off the edge.

Leni smiled to him and then danced the other way.

"Whew!" Hercules sighed in relief.

"Luna, take a solo!" Lincoln called out to his rocking and rolling sister.

"Nah," Luna replied. "This is the family band, dude!"

"Yeah, but you're the only one who can actually play!" Lincoln reminded him.

Luna then smiled to that and took a guitar solo, and where everyone soon cheered for that.

"Dad! Cowbell solo!" Luna called out.

"Seriously?! I knew this day would come! Okay, here we go!" Lynn Sr beamed and then preformed his very own solo.

After they were done, they got off of the stage.

"Hey, mate!" The stranger from the diner smiled. "You guys looked like you were having fun out there!"

"We were." Luna smile back.

"And you were brilliant," The stranger continued. "You've got real talent."

"Thanks." Zoe said.

"And thanks for that little talk back at the restaurant," Luna added. "It really helped straighten me out. I was being horrible to my family to impress a guy who didn't even show up."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." The stranger replied, revealing himself to be Mick Swagger himself.

And where that left Luna and Zoe to keep saying only one word.

"Hey, honey," Lynn Sr came to the starstruck girls. "Got us funnel cakes. Who's this?"

"The name's Mick Swagger, mate!" Mick smiled to the father of the Loud House. "And you were great, too! I love that passion on the cowbell!"

And where this caused him to join the girls.

"Are you gonna finish those?" Mick asked before shrugging as he took the desserts and left. "Cheers, mate!"

Luna, Lynn Sr, and Zoe continue stammering and suddenly faint in shock, and which would be a totally normal response. Hercules sighed, but smiled to another happy ending until his next adventure with the Loud family.


	103. Garage Banned

That night after the Family Fun Fair, everyone was getting ready for bed. 

Lori was sound asleep in her own bed and all was well for her until she suddenly woke up and felt a kick in her face. What? Who is that? Oh, Lana," she then pulled back the cover to reveal the tomboy twin sleeping in her bed with her feet up. "Let me guess, another bad dream?"

Lana soon kicked Lori off the bed, acting like a dog.

"Lori, can you get my tangles out?" Lola asked with totally messed up hair that even trapped the family pet bird Walt.

Lori soon took the brush and brushed hard since there were many tangles in the little girl's hair.

"Ow!" Lola glared. "Not like a gorilla!" She soon heard Lori's phone ring, and took the call for her older sister. "She'll call you back, Boo-Boo Bear." She then hung up.

"LOLA!" Lori shrieked until the phone rang again and she took the phone this time while fighting Lola. "Hi, Boo-Boo Bear. Sorry about that."

Leni soon came in, wearing her usual clothing. "Lori, does this outfit clash with my toenail color?"

"It's fine." Lori replied while trying to talk with Bobby. 

Lucy and Lynn soon came next, beating each other up.

"What's going on?" Hercules asked as he heard what was going on and came into the room.

"Lynn broke Edwin's fang," Lucy droned. "Tell her she has to pay for his dental work."

"He's a statue!" Lynn glared. "The only thing I'm paying for is getting your brain checked!"

"If you give me ten minutes, I can warm up my MRI machine." Lisa replied.

"I can fix it." Zoe said.

"You should get a Cat Scan!" Luan laughed as she brought out Cliff. "Get it?"

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Lori snapped. "I'm trying to talk to Bobby!"

Everyone soon left the room.

"Finally..." Lori sighed.

"Real quick," Leni came back. "Is this outfit cuter?"

"Leni, it's literally the same outfit." Lori groaned.

"She's right." Hercules said as he left the room with Leni.

"Ah. Where were we, Boo-Boo Bear?" Lori smiled on the phone. "Did you dream about me last night?"

"Sure did, toots!" Luan smiled as she used Mr. Coconuts. "We were smooching, and you were loving it."

"LUAN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Lori growled.

'Babe, what was that growl?' Bobby's voice asked. 'Is there a gorilla there?'

This caused Lori to groan out of annoyance.

Later on, Lori decided to have a word with her siblings.

"Guys, we have to talk," Lori told them all. "I am literally almost an adult. I can't live like this anymore."

"So, what's your solution?" Zoe asked.

"I talked to Mom and Dad and they said it was okay for me to move into the garage." Lori replied.

This made the other Loud siblings gasp.

"You can't leave!" Lola cried out. "We need you!"

"She'll be in the garage," Zoe stated. "That's not very far from here."

Everyone was then helping move Lori's stuff into the garage. Hercules was the most helpful due to how strong he was in moving furniture.

"Oh, Lori, you're so lucky you get your own room." Leni told her older sister.

"Though it can get lonely." Zoe said.

"Bathroom's all set," Lana said as she came out of a hole in the wall now with a toilet installed. "Go easy on her at first. No heavy meals."

"Oh, I can't believe it," Rita grew emotional. "Our first little bird is leaving the nest."

"I said I wouldn't cry." Lynn Sr added before breaking down.

"She won't be far." Nicole said.

"I'm only 20 feet from the house, and you can visit anytime you want," Lori added before shoving her parents out of the house. "But call first."

"We'll let you get settled in." Atlas smiled to Lori before going with Nicole.

"Same with us." Hercules said as he left with Zoe while dragging the rest of the Loud siblings out since they thought they were staying behind.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." Lori smiled before finally having her privacy.

"See ya tomorrow, Lori." Zoe replied.

Lori smiled as she soon lay on her bed in sweet relief, but she would soon not really like living on her own, and where she would learn that after only one night. 

"You think Lori will be fine on her own?" Zoe asked her brother.

"I'm not sure." Hercules said.

"We'll check on her later." Zoe decided.

Hercules nodded in agreement.

Hercules took Lynn back into the Supernatural Realm to check out the wonderfully unique sights. 

"This place is just so amazing," Lynn said. "It's like something out of a fantasy book!"

"Yep, the Supernatural Realm has the most amazing sites." Hercules smiled.

"This place is so amazing." Lynn smiled back.

"Yep," Hercules said. "It sure is."

"So, when your uncle took over, he bent the rules a little?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah," Hercules replied. "If you had come here before, you would've been turned into a grasshopper and kept as a pet since mortals are usually not liked in this realm, but since Uncle Penn's in charge, he made a few changes to the rules which is why you and the others are allowed to know about this world's existence."

"Whew!" Lynn smiled in relief.

Hercules smiled back to Lynn as they explored the many sights and sounds of the Netherworld, and where while they enjoyed their time there, Lori's first night in the garage was a nightmare. It wasn't much better in the Loud House. 

"Ugh, I can't get this tangle out of my hair!" Lola struggled. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I can help with your tangle." Zoe said.

"Fear not, siblings!" Lisa proclaimed. "I've been working on a new detangling formula."

"Have you tested it yet?" Zoe asked sharply. "Please tell me that you've tested it."

"Yes." Lisa replied.

Zoe then took the formula and put it on Lola's head, but unfortunately...

POOF!

"MY HAIR!" Lola frantically cried out. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Lisa, I thought you said you tested this!" Zoe glared at the young genius. 

"She should have specified that she wanted to keep it," Lisa shrugged innocently. "On a related note, may I keep it?"

"No," Zoe said before looking at Lola. "Come on, I know a spell that can grow your hair back."

"What about the tangles?" Lola frowned.

"I should find a spell that'll keep you tangle free, but if not, I'll teach you a secret that my Aunt Bulma taught me." Zoe promised.

"Ooh." Lola smiled.

Zoe recited the spell and soon brought Lola's hair back.

Lola looked in the mirror and smiled as it was long and curly, looking better than it was before and looked like Rapunzel in the movie Tangled. "It looks amazing!" The six-year-old smiled with glee.

"Thanks, Aunt Bulma." Zoe smiled back since she learned that spell from her other aunt in the Supernatural Realm.

"How many aunts do you have?" Lola asked.

"A lot," Zoe replied. "Not just counting Dad's side of the family."

"Wow." Lola said.

It was then soon time for bed and everyone went to get some sleep.

"Zoe?" Lana's voice asked which woke up the perky goth girl. "I had a nightmare."

"Aw..." Zoe coaxed. "Tell me about it."

"Well, first there were blood-sucking aliens chasing me." Lana began.

"Whoa." Zoe said.

Lana soon told her everything with tears in her eyes.

"Aw, come here..." Zoe hugged her and allowed her to sleep with her for the night.

And where the rest of the night for them was peaceful, but for Lori, well, hers wasn't peaceful.

"HELP!" Lori's voice called out.

Atlas rushed into the garage. "What's up?!"

"There are literally mice in here!" Lori told him, showing the mice invading her space.

"How did mice get in here?" Atlas asked.

"Did you say mice?!" Lynn Sr panicked. "LORI, MOVING BACK INTO THE HOUSE! THIS PLACE IS A HORROR SHOW!"

"Oh, and I love it here so much, but if you say so." Lori replied before beginning to pack.

"I have a better solution: my new ultrasonic mousetrap." Lisa said as she used a hypnotic device against the mice to lure them out of the garage.

The mice soon went into the device, being hypnotized. 

"It works due to the simple-minded nature of the mice." Lisa informed.

"And your sister." Atlas added as he saw even Leni was a victim.

"Not you, Leni!" Lisa cried out before deactivating the device to free Leni, but not the rodents. "Problem solved. And it's a win-win. I get new research subjects, and you get your beloved abode back."

"Great." Lori said with a forced smile.

"Lynn, the mice are gone." Atlas told the Loud father.

"Uh, yes, well, glad I could help." Lynn Sr smiled nervously before leaving with him.

The next call for help would come soon.

"HELP! I'VE GOT A LEAK!" Lori called out.

Zoe came into the garage with Lana to see that the toilet was leaking.

"Wow." Zoe said.

"Don't worry, sis. I've got this," Lana coaxed before blowing a whistle. "BUCKET BRIGADE!"

Lynn passes a filled bucket to Lola who passes it to Lisa who passes it to Lucy who passes it to Lincoln who passes it to Luan who passes it to Luna who passes it to Leni who pours it out and Lana fixes the toilet.

"I replaced the PVC with galvanized steel, so she should definitely hold now." Lana told Lori. 

"Great..." Lori groaned with a forced smile.

And then came one more.

"You guys, help!" Lori cried out. "I think the garage is haunted!"

"Really?!" Zoe gasped out of excitement.

When they got to the garage, they saw only one sign of a ghost.

"See?" Lori told them. 

"'Get Out'... Hmm..." Lucy looked to the mirror. 

Lucy and Zoe soon preformed a seance together.

"Oh, Spirit, please speak to us..." Zoe droned.

After a while, the goth girls got an answer. 

"Well, Lori, you should be good to go." Zoe said. 

"Yeah, the ghost just explained everything." Lucy added.

"There's really a ghost?" Lori asked before realizing what she asked. "I mean, of course there's a ghost and clearly he wants me to leave."

"Actually he's leaving and you can stay." Zoe replied. 

"Yeah, something about yoga farts." Lucy added.

"Okay, that was the floor boards!" Lori told them.

Everyone then decided to go back inside. 

"There must be some way out of here." Lori sighed once she was alone again.

Hercules was soon in the living room, lifting weights.

"Dang it, Luna!" Luan complained as she brought out her now messed up ventriloquist dummy. "Your fog machine warped Mr. Coconuts' head!" 

"Can't prove it, Dude!" Luna glared as she strummed her guitar.

"How much heat can fog machines produce?" Hercules asked.

"Uhh..." Luna and Luan blinked to each other.

"Luna, be more careful next time, Luan, I'll fix Mr. Coconuts." Zoe told the girls.

"You got it, man." Luna accepted.

"Okay." Luan added.

Zoe took Mr. Coconuts and then used her magic to make the dummy back to normal.

Luan smiled and took the dummy back. "Thanks, Zoe."

Zoe smiled back as she was proud of herself.

"I wonder how Lori is doing?" Hercules wondered.

"I'm sure she's fine," Zoe shrugged. "We can't bother her."

Hercules shrugged back, but then decided to go check up on Lori.

And where he saw Lori talking with Mr. Grouse.

"That's your solution?" Mr. Grouse asked the eldest Loud sibling. "That I drive my tractor through your garage?"

"Yes," Lori replied. "In exchange for a tray of my dad's lasagna."

"But what about when your old man and Atlas want me to pay for the damage?" Mr. Grouse asked.

"I'll give you the money out of my allowance." Lori decided.

"Hot dinner, and I get to wreck your dad's garage?" Mr. Grouse replied. "Now that's a win-win!"

"Let's say around 7:00 tonight?" Lori asked.

The two then shook hands to seal the deal, and where neither seemed to notice that Hercules had seen and heard everything.

Later on, it was time to wash the dishes.

"Well, all done. I'd love to hang out and dish, but I'm sure you wanna go back to your place now." Luan said to Lori.

Lori soon looked at her watch to see it wasn't 7:00 yet. "Uh, first, I should say good night to everyone." She said nervously before she soon rushed into the living room. She then told everyone good night at once.

"Move!" Lola interrupted. "You're blocking the TV!"

"Well, now I'm gonna have to start over," Lori said. "Good night, Leni. Good night, Luna. Good night, Lynn--"

CRASH!

"What was that?" Zoe asked.

The kids rush outside to see that Mr. Grouse ruined Lori's plan.

"Dang it! I put her in reverse by mistake and knocked down the wrong garage!" Mr. Grouse frowned. "Can I still have your dad's lasagna?"

"Knocked down the wrong garage?" Zoe asked.

"Dad's lasagna?" Luna added.

"Lori, you've got a ricotta explaining to do!" Luan glared before laughing. "Get it?"

All of the siblings soon glared at Lori.

"Well, I kind of maybe paid Mr. Grouse to wreck the garage so I wouldn't have to live there." Lori nervously explained.

"You miss us all, don't you?" Hercules asked.

"I thought all I wanted was to be away from you guys," Lori nodded with a sigh. "But I only ended up missing you. I was just too embarrassed to admit it."

"It's okay." Hercules smiled.

"Nice reunion, Louds and Weathers!" Mr. Grouse called out. "But what about my garage?"

"Call me," Lana replied, giving him a card. "I'll give ya a quote."

Once Lori was back in the house, things went back to normal for Lori....Sort of. Zoe looked exhausted since she was covering for Lori's duty as the big sister, so everyone came to see her with their problems, though soon enough, Lori took back over.

"Lori, can I sleep in your bed?" Lana pouted.

"Of course," Lori replied. "Boots off."

Lana kicks the boots off and gets on Lori's bed.

"Lori, what do you think?" Leni asked her after coming in her usual clothes.

"Love," Lori smiled. "You literally look like a model."

Lincoln and Lisa soon came in.

"Lori, tell Lisa she can't harvest my kidney!" Lincoln cried out. 

"Tell Lincoln he only requires one!" Lisa replied as she brought out a sleep mask. "Now let's do this!"

"Lisa, you took his appendix," Lori settled them down. "Don't be greedy."

Luan soon came in the room to tell a joke. "Yeah, Lisa. Have a heart, but just not mine," she said before laughing. "Get it?"

Zoe smiled as things were back to normal for the most part in the Loud House as she felt exhausted being an older sister for a while when Lori was in the garage, and where luckily for Lori, Lola didn't have any tangles.

"I really missed all this..." Lori sighed as she grew to enjoy being the eldest of her siblings even though she had a lot to take care of, and thus ended another adventure.

Everyone slept through the night with ease. 

"Well, I have always wanted sisters, but this was a lot for me..." Zoe narrated until she fell asleep. "Maybe I'll just skip having kids and become an aunt." She then remembered that she would still have someone to help her with having kids.


	104. Friend or Faux

At school, it was a normal time and Zoe was asked to help out the kindergarten classroom, she was a little nervous at first, but she was sure she could handle it since she was going to help the teacher give the students their very first report cards. 

"Thank you so much for helping, Zoe." Ms. Shrinvas smiled to her classroom helper.

"No problem, ma'am," Zoe replied. "This is kinda exciting, report card day for the Kindergartners, I bet Lisa has Straight A's."

"Well... Mostly..." Ms. Shrinvas said about the genius in her class.

"Mostly?" Zoe asked.

"Well... She does have an F..." Ms. Shrinvas replied.

"An F?!" Zoe asked. "Lisa Loud?!"

"I'm afraid she has an F in social skills," Ms. Shrinvas explained to her. "She's the only one who hasn't made a friend in the class."

"Human or robot?" Zoe asked.

"None..." Ms. Shrinvas shook her head.

Zoe cringed as she could see this not going well. 

"I'll give them out at noon, why don't you help the kids get their toys out?" Ms. Shrinvas suggested.

Zoe nodded and soon came to see the little boys and girls as she brought out toys for them to play with until they would get their report cards before she tried to settle down some of the kids who were acting up. "Petey, don't eat that paste! Charlotte, please don't bite Darcy! David, no experimenting on the classroom pet!"

Lisa was the first to get her report card.

"Here you go, Lisa..." Zoe panted exhaustedly as she gave the genius girl her report card as the other Kindergartners seemed to maul her.

"Thank you, Zoe," Lisa replied as she checked her grades with a smug smirk. "Let's see... An A in Science... An A in writing... An A in Math... An A in Physical Education, an A in Vocabulary, and an F in Social Skills. Perfect." 

"I'll just get going now." Zoe smiled nervously about the last grade.

Lisa soon realized what her last grade was. Zoe backed up nervously as she expected a nervous breakdown from Lisa.

"Excuse me, Ms. Shrinivas, there appears to be an error in my academic evaluation," Lisa reported as she came to her teacher. "If you could just go ahead and remedy that, I'll be on my merry way."

"Actually, Lisa, that's not an error," Ms. Shrinivas corrected. "You got an F because you haven't made a single friend in class yet."

"I'm afraid she's right." Zoe said.

Lisa turns to her classmates. One of them is a boy holding a wind-up car with snot leaking from his nose, and another is a girl who smacks a block in her face, giving herself a shiner. "I prefer to see my classmates as co-workers, or occasionally, test subjects."

"Lisa, that's not very funny," Zoe smiled nervously. "Please, make a friend."

"Done," Lisa replied as she made a robot which made Ms. Shrinivas face-palm. "There, I made one. Behold the FriendBot 1000."

"Not robot." Zoe said.

"Humans only," Ms. Shrinivas added. "Preferably a classmate."

Lisa pointed to Zoe. 

"Aw!" Zoe smiled, feeling touched that Lisa considered a friend. "How about someone your age though?"

"Fine, but I may require help." Lisa said.

"I'll help you," Zoe replied. "I might be dark and gloomy, but I'm good at making friends."

"I knew I could count on you," Lisa smiled before asking. "So, what do I need to make a friend?"

"Complimenting your friend," Zoe began to explain. "Hang out with common hobbies or interests, and of course, sharing!"

Lisa soon wrote all those down on a notepad and kept it all saved in a recorder.

Zoe soon began to demonstrate for Lisa as she bonded with James, Mike, and Bernie, and where after observing everything she needed to know, Lisa was ready to make an actual friend.

"Can we watch Princess Pony now?" Bernie smiled.

Mike and James glared to him which made him nervous.

"I'm joking?" Bernie smiled nervously.

"Sure we can." Zoe said.

Bernie cheered while Mike and James groaned.

"Hmm... Who do you recommend as my possible friend?" Lisa asked Zoe.

"How about that girl, Darcy Helmendollar?" Zoe suggested. "She seems nice."

"Hmm... She does seem to be perfect." Lisa said.

Zoe smiled. "Great, I'll watch you guys tomorrow."

Lisa smiled back.

The next day...

"Greetings, Darcy," Lisa came to the potential friend. "I have observed that your sneakers light up. Though they appear to lack purpose, I would like to compliment you on their whimsy."

"Thanks, Lisa," Darcy smiled before going to her cubby. "I've always liked your shoes, too. They remind me of my grandpa's."

Zoe soon gave Lisa a thumbs up. Lisa smiled as she took note of this.

At the playground...

Zoe was pushing a little boy on the swings while keeping an eye on Lisa and Darcy, and where she soon saw them playing on the seesaw.

"Whee! Isn't this fun?" Darcy smiled.

"The subject's dilated pupils seem to indicate further cementing of friendship." Lisa recorded.

Zoe was happy that Lisa was making a friend.

"I gotta tinkle." Darcy told Lisa before leaving which made Lisa crash at the seesaw.

It was then lunch time...

Zoe was cutting food for the Kindergartners while watching Lisa and Darcy, and where she saw that the class genius was going to share. 

"Care to share my homemade kelp leather?" Lisa offered to Darcy. "Full of nutrients, but zero taste, so it goes down smooth."

"Um... Okay... Thanks, Lisa..." Darcy smiled before chewing the kelp leather and looked a little uneasy. "It's so... Chewy..."

"Oh, my..." Zoe said.

It was then nap time.

"Oh! I see we have a common interest in the Giraffa Camelopardalis." Lisa observed Darcy's stuffed animal.

"Oh, you mean Rafo," Darcy smiled. "You have a stuffed giraffe, too?"

"No, but I have a giraffe cerebrum soaking in formaldehyde." Lisa clarified.

"You use funny words, Lisa." Darcy giggled.

Zoe smiled as Lisa and Darcy were still friends. The kids soon went to take a nap.

"That looks good..." Zoe smiled wearily. "I think I'll rest my eyes a little..." She then yawned and fell asleep with the students. She soon heard someone moving their bed. She snored and soon woke up with one eye open to see what was going on.

The perky goth soon saw who it was.

"I'm awake!" Zoe told Lisa nervously.

"Right..." Lisa rolled her eyes.

"What's up?" Zoe asked before yawning.

"I'm sleeping closer to Darcy." Lisa said.

"Oh, okay..." Zoe smiled. "Have fun, Lees."

Lisa nodded before finally getting her bed close enough to Darcy's bed. Zoe smiled before falling asleep with the Kindergartners.

After nap time...

"Okay, class, it's sharing time!" Ms. Shrinvas smiled to her class. "Who wants to start?"

'Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa.' Zoe thought to herself.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Darcy raised her hand which was just as good. "I have something to share! It's my new friend, Lisa."

"This is so cute~" Zoe awed and cooed.

"Great sharing, Darcy," Ms. Shrinivas approved before whispering to the genius girl. "And great social skills, Lisa. You just turned that F into an A."

And which was what Lisa was really after.

"Now that my academic record is secure, and my seat on the interplanetary council is solidified, I can return to my beloved research." Lisa beamed as she came back to the research table. "Have you missed me, electron microscope?"

'Oh, I just know that this won't end well.' Zoe thought to herself.

"Hi, new friend!" Darcy beamed.

"Oh! Uh... Greetings, Darcy..." Lisa replied nervously.

"Are we playing 'Scientist' today?" Darcy smiled as she was about to mix two chemicals. "You always make it look so fun."

"Uh, I wouldn't mix those two together." Zoe said.

"She's right," Lisa agreed. "This isn't really playing. It's complex and potentially dangerous research. Uh... Maybe we can engage in play and/or sport later."

"Oh, okay," Darcy smiled and walked away. "I'll save you a spot on the seesaw at recess!"

"Lisa, it's great that you got an A, but you should still be Darcy's friend." Zoe said once Darcy was gone.

"But I don't require her services anymore..." Lisa shrugged. "I only became her friend so I could get Straight A's for my future."

"Yes, I know, but who's going to be there for you for those lonely times when the family is busy or, uh, if no one has time to spend time with you in your laboratory?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, Zoe..." Lisa sighed. "There's no room in my brain for social interactions, besides, I have plenty of robots to make of my own or animal test subjects...." she then blushed. "Though that boy David is easy on the eyes..."

"But do robots have feelings like actual real feelings with being programmed?" Zoe asked.

"No," Lisa replied. "I guess I didn't know how important having a friend was."

"Lisa, science isn't always everything," Zoe replied. "You know, I have a hard time making friends with other girls in school sometimes."

"You do?" Lisa asked. 

"Yeah, girls my age seem too different these days and seem to be all the same and bland like Disney princesses before Belle was made," Zoe said. "That's why I hang out with James and his friends, but I like their company."

"I guess having a real friend won't be that bad." Lisa said.

Zoe smiled and Lisa then smiled back in which ended a rather early adventure. Darcy and Lisa became best fiends and Zoe hoped that it would last, and where it would.


	105. Health Kicked

"Hey, Dad, wanna go for a walk?" Hercules asked.

"Sure, son, let me just get some water bottles." Atlas smiled.

"Alright." Hercules smiled back.

Atlas hummed to himself as he went in the fridge.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Loud," Hercules greeted the couple. "Dad and I are gonna go out for a walk, would you like to join us? It's a beautiful day!"

"No thanks, Hercules," Rita replied. "We are nice and comfy right here."

"Um, okay, but be sure to get up once and a while." Hercules said.

Charles comes in with his leash, wanting to go for a walk.

"DIBS NOT!" Lynn Sr and Rita replied before poking their noses so they wouldn't have to walk the dog. 

Lincoln then came to walk his dog as Atlas came out with water for him and his son. Samson soon came over with his leash next.

"Oh, you wanna walk too, boy?" Hercules smiled. "All right, come here." He then bent down and hooked his dog's leash onto his collar so that they could go.

They soon started their walk.

Lincoln joined them since he was going to walk Charles.

"So, son, how's Lynn?" Atlas smiled to his son.

"Oh, Lynn's amazing as always..." Hercules smiled back. "I've been showing her all the best parts of our home realm."

"And has she been enjoying the sites?" Atlas asked.

"She's been loving the sites." Hercules smiled.

"You should show her your uncle's gym," Atlas chuckled. "I'm sure he'd love some competition other than you beating his butt in front of Aunt Doris."

"Oh, I've already beaten his record." Hercules smirked.

Atlas chuckled. "That you have, my boy."

"I'm getting concerned about my parents, you guys," Lincoln said to him. "Clyde's parents are so in shape that they're gonna enter the Royal Woods Ultra Extreme Ninja Competition."

"Dad, you should enter too." Hercules suggested.

"I'll see what I can do, but that sounds like a bunch of fun," Atlas smiled. "And we'll help your parents get in shape, Lincoln."

Lincoln smiled at the offered help.

"We'll need the rest of your siblings to help though." Atlas said.

"You got it, Uncle Atlas," Lincoln nodded. "Oh, uh, I mean Mr. Weather."

"It's okay," Atlas said. "You can call me Uncle Atlas."

"Okay." Hercules smiled.

Atlas smiled back.

Soon enough, they were back home after the walks for a sibling meeting, and where it was about Lynn Sr and Rita. 

"So, as you can see from these images, Mom and Dad are seriously out of shape," Lincoln said as he showed a slideshow about their parents being very lazy nowadays. Such slides include Rita eating cheese snacks while using Charles as a table, Lynn Sr. eating donuts from a treadmill, and both of them lazing on the sofa. "Lisa?"

"I concur. I've run some tests and concluded that our parental units have the urine of 80-year-olds," Lisa replied. "Moving onto the results of my fecal study--"

"No thank you." Zoe said.

"What's a fecal study?" Leni asked.

"If we want Mom and Dad to be around long enough to watch us grow up, we need to get them exercising." Lincoln told the others.

"And luckily, my dad is going to help." Hercules said.

"Okay then, Operation: Get Mom And Dad Out Of The House And Into Shape is a go!" Lincoln agreed.

The others agreed back with him.

"Uh, question," Leni spoke up. "What kind of shape? A triangle, or more like a circle thingy?"

"He means get them out and exercising." Zoe said.

"Oh, okay, I knew that." Leni smiled simply.

"We'll start in the morning," Zoe replied. "Dad does his morning jog by sunrise anyway."

Everyone soon went to bed.

The next morning...

Atlas woke up before everyone and smiled to his sleeping wife as he kissed her cheek and went to go outside to jog while everyone else slept until he would come back in for breakfast, and which would be a few minutes for him. Nicole soon woke up next to make a healthy breakfast since Atlas was out on his jog. Of course, it would be delicious for the Loud siblings.

"This literally looks delicious, and I appreciate the health food." Lori smiled to Nicole.

"I thought you'd approve." Nicole smiled back.

After breakfast, they soon headed right into the living room. 

"Okay, Rita, Lynn, you two really need exercise." Atlas told the Loud couple.

"Oh, it's sweet of you to be concerned, Atlas, but my husband and I don't need exercise," Rita replied. "We're in perfectly good shape. You ready, honey?"

Lynn Sr. is struggling to put on his sock without even budging from the sofa, but can't.

"Seriously?" Zoe asked.

"I'll go start the car," Rita said before dropping her keys. "Oh, dang it." She then tried to reach them without bending over; tries picking them up with her purse's handle; fails in the end.

"Look at yourselves!" Zoe scolded.

"We would, Zoe, but the mirror's all the way upstairs," Lynn Sr replied before he then realized what he said. "Oh... Okay... Now, I see your point."

"Any ideas, Lynn?" Hercules asked his girlfriend.

"I like a good rock climbing." Lynn suggested.

"Perfect." Hercules said.

Outside...

"My favorite exercise is rock climbing. It's a great way to get in shape and a total head rush," Lynn beamed before chest bumping her father as she was excited to climb up the rock cliff. "Hoo! Let's do this!"

"Alright, let's get started." Atlas said.

"Lynn Loud! Lynn Loud! Lynn Loud! Lynn Loud! Yeah!" Lynn chanted for herself as she whizzed past her parents. "Come on, guys! Engage your core!"

The parents keep trying to climb but end up falling and screaming and ultimately get tangled up in their cables.

"Are we in shape yet?" Lynn Sr panted.

"Far from it." Zoe deadpanned.

"Not even close." Hercules added.

"My favorite way to stay fit is mud wrestling!" Lana grinned in excitement.

"That sounds nice." Atlas said.

"W-W-Wait, what?" Rita asked uneasily.

Lana tackles Rita and pins her in the mud. "Take down, two points!" She beamed before cracking her neck in excitement. "Your turn, Dad!"

Lynn Sr. is hiding in Vanzilla, not wanting to partake in the sport.

"Um, maybe we should take it down a notch." Hercules said.

It was now Lisa's turn.

"You'll find that Tai Chi is a more approachable way to exercise," Lisa told her parents. "This posture is called Calming the Waters of the Heart."

Atlas even joined in.

"Wow, I'm really feeling it," Lynn Sr smiled. "Honey, are you feeling this? Whoa, man, I am centered! I am one with the universe! I am so--"

"I think that she forgot to mention that this exercise is silent." Atlas told him.

Lynn Sr smiled sheepishly in response. 

"Amateurs..." Lisa sighed.

"Next!" Zoe said.

"Remember to breathe, keep your knees bent, and really use those triceps." Leni demonstrated.

"Oh, yeah," Lynn Sr said as it was revealed that they were folding shirts. "I'm feeling the burn!"

Next was jump rope.

"Rita Loud, jumped on a cloud!" Lola and Lana sang as their mother played with them with her as the jumper. "All her kids were super proud! How many cheers did Rita get? One, two, three..."

Next was Luna's turn.

"This should be interesting," Zoe said to Luna in anticipation. "I bet it has something to do with a guitar."

"You got it, Dudette, I call this Luna-cise." Luna smirked as she played her guitar and did rock and roll gestures such as head banging.

"Cool." Hercules said.

"Yeah! Ha ha!" Lynn Sr laughed and then bashed his guitar which made Hercules and Zoe cringe.

"Great form, Dad," Luna told her father. "But next time, wait for me to say 'guitar smash'."

Next was Lori.

"So, Whitney was like 'I don't think highlights are right for you', and I was like, 'Ugh. I already bought the lemon juice', and so she goes--" Lori gossiped as she jogged with her parents. 

"I don't know how you can jog and talk so much, sweetie." Rita panted to her eldest.

Lynn Sr. soon saw the ice cream truck. "Oh, the ice cream truck!" he called out.

"No, Dad!" Lori panicked.

"Hold it!" Nicole's voice called out before tackling Lynn Sr into a bush almost like a football player.

"Whoa." Lana said.

"Take down, two points!" Nicole rated herself.

Later on, everyone was soon back home.

"You kids were right about exercising," Rita smiled in refreshment. "I feel fantastic!"

"Thought so." Hercules said.

"Me too! In fact, I say we do this every morning!" Lynn Sr laughed before running off. "Race you around the block, honey! Eat my dust!"

"Oh, you're on!" Rita laughed back as she joined her husband.

"There's no way this can blow up in our faces." Hercules said.

"Well, guys, looks like our work here is done." Lincoln agreed.

Everyone soon went to go to bed, but unfortunately, this was not going to be as well as they thought it would be.

Lincoln, Hercules, and Lisa slept soundly until a whistle woke them up out of bed and they were forced to meet in the hallway as Zoe grumpily carried Baby Lily in her arms.

"This better be good." Zoe glared.

"Kids, we had such a great time exercising yesterday, we thought why not do more?" Lynn Sr told the kids.

"You disrupted my beauty sleep to tell us that?" Lola complained.

"Someone hold Lily please." Zoe growled.

Hercules took Lily with a yawn.

"All of us," Rita told everyone. "It was so sweet of you kids to think about our health, we realized we should be thinking about yours too."

"Oh, come on, not even I woke up this early for the circus." Atlas complained to the Loud couple before he soon saw his daughter ready to attack them.

Rita and Lynn Sr smiled until they yelled out and were tackled by Zoe.

"You two brought this onto yourselves." Atlas said.

"Atlas, get her off!" Rita begged.

"You woke up Zoe, you must suffer," Nicole warned. "Unless you need a clean diaper or some milk."

"Okay, okay, we'll start exercising a few hours later." Rita said.

Zoe folded her arms and sat on them until Atlas took her off.

"I guess that's fair enough," Atlas shrugged. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Just no disgusting food." Zoe glared.

Rita and Lynn Sr looked to each other nervously.

"What did you guys do?" Nicole asked.

"We sorta replaced the water supply with onion-infused water for better bladder function." Lynn Sr smiled nervously.

"What?!" Zoe glared, ready to attack again.

Lynn Sr and Rita cried out in fear. Hercules tried to hold back his twin sister as she looked like a rabid savage.

"LEMME AT 'EM! LEMME AT 'EM!" Zoe snarled.

"Okay, okay, we'll change the drink!" Rita told them.

"Aw, but I wanted to try onion-infused water." Lana pouted.

"Fine, you can have the gross water while we drink normal water." Zoe compromised.

"Whoo-hoo!" Lana cheered. "You're awesome, Zoe!"

"What other gross food did you two make?" Nicole asked.

"Actual grubs?" Rita smiled nervously.

Zoe soon yelled out like a banshee which made the house shake and the windows shatter.

"Uh, we'll just give them to Lana." Lynn Sr said nervously.

Lana grinned happily while everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, everyone go back to sleep," Atlas decided. "Lynn, Rita, I'll come with you to your workout."

"Alright." Lynn Sr. and Rita said.

Soon enough, everyone went back to sleep while Atlas joined Lynn Sr and Rita to their exercising so the kids could get some rest and wouldn't be cranky today and they wouldn't feel the wrath of a certain perky goth.

"I'm glad you guys are getting out of the house more." Atlas said to the Loud couple.

"So, you used to work in the circus?" Rita asked Atlas.

"Oh, yeah," Atlas smiled in memory. "It put bread on the table for a good while."

"Was it a bit lonely?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Oh, yes..." Atlas nodded. "I mean, I had the other performers who were like family to me... But then, I met Nicole..." he then smiled distantly as he remembered the old days when he worked in the circus before he met his wife. "Turns out she was the ringmaster's niece... She would sometimes visit, and once in a while, he would tell me something about her, and I would embrace that information every time I thought about her."

"Sounds like fate." Rita smiled.

"Oh, it was a lot of fun..." Atlas sighed dreamily as he thought back into those days.

A younger Nicole was visiting the animals while Atlas was getting ready for the show that would start later that afternoon before he came out and saw the dark blue-haired girl before looking to the passing ringmaster. "Uh, Boss, who's that?"

"Who, her?" The ringmaster asked about Nicole. "That's my niece, Nicole Spellman."

"She seems friendly to the animals." Atlas said.

"Yeah, Nicole loves animals, especially tigers or lions." The ringmaster nodded.

Nicole was starting to pet one of the lions. Atlas rubbed his arm as he decided to go meet and greet with Nicole. The lion seemed to notice him coming and decided to get her closer to Atlas.

Nicole giggled as she pet the lion. "Such a fuzzy mane."

The lion soon came over to Atlas so she could see him. Nicole giggled as she followed the lion and soon ran into Atlas. 

"Um... Hi..." Atlas smiled. 

"Oh... H-Hello..." Nicole blushed. "You're the strongman for Uncle Al's circus."

"Th-That's me." Atlas blushed back.

"Oh, you look so strong~" Nicole smiled. "You seem nice for a strong boy though."

"Well, strong guys can be nice." Atlas smiled back.

Nicole giggled to him. 

"Oh... You have an adorable giggle..." Atlas smiled. 

"Really?" Nicole replied. "Some people find it annoying. My best friend Vina thinks so."

"I don't know this Vina, but she's wrong." Atlas insisted.

"Really?" Nicole smiled.

"Really really..." Atlas replied. "Uh... Nicole... Will... Will I...?"

"Hey, Atlas, help me with the elephants!" Someone called out. 

"Oh, uh, sure!" Atlas called back before finally getting something off his chest. "Nicole, will I see you at the show?!"

"Uh-huh..." Nicole nodded before kissing his cheek. "You know, Atlas? You're kind of cute."

Atlas soon blushed after he was kissed. Nicole soon went off to get herself some snacks. 

"So, uh, do ya think she likes me?" Atlas smiled nervously to the lion.

The lion nodded.

"I hope you're right..." Atlas replied before going to go help wash the elephants.

 

The elephant seemed to be a little difficult giving a bath.

"Easy there, big fella..." Atlas told the elephant.

The elephant glared and squirted soap and water on him through his trunk before smirking.

"You are getting a bath and that's final." Atlas glared.

The elephant wandered off.

"Get back here!" Atlas glared as he chased after the elephant.

The elephant continued to wander off until it felt like it wasn't going anywhere.

"STOP!" Atlas demanded. "You're getting a bath or no peanuts!"

The elephant groaned as it had no choice. Atlas soon brought the elephant back as the washer was snickering slightly. Soon enough, the elephant got its bath.

"I'm gonna get out of this circus, I know I will." Atlas told himself.

"That's what you always say, Atlas..." The trapeze artist twins smirked.

"Well, it's true this time!" Atlas glared. "Because I found destiny... And its name is Nicole~..."

"The ringmaster's niece?" One of the clowns asked.

"Yes..." Atlas smiled. "She's the most gorgeous girl I've ever met... She's really nice, sweet, and an angel on Earth."

"You must be in love." The animal tamer said.

"So, this is love..." Atlas blushed.

The others seemed to nod at him.

 

Soon enough, it was time for the circus to start. Nicole took a front row seat since her uncle was the ringmaster and she smiled as she sat comfortably with the audience to watch the performers. Atlas looked out to the audience to see where Nicole was. Nicole seemed to see Atlas looking to her and smiled and waved. Atlas blushed as he soon grabbed the iron bar he had and bent it into a heart shape. Nicole saw this and soon smiled while blushing. Some of the people laughed.

"WHAT IS THAT FOOL DOING?!" Al snapped once he saw what Atlas did with his iron bar.

Atlas blinked and saw what he did before blushing out of embarrassment. The rest of the show went by smoothly.

 

After the show, everyone seemed to enjoy the show.

Nicole was about to go back to her hotel until a rough man came up behind her with a knife as he tried to take her purse. "Get off of me!" she begged.

"I don't think so, Girly..." The robber scoffed as he took her purse. "Don't you dare scream unless you want an early funeral."

"Let her go and let go of her purse." Atlas glared at the robber.

"Or else what?" The robber huffed as he had a firm hold on a very scared Nicole.

"Or else I'll make you." Atlas glared.

"Who do you think you are, big guy?" The robber smirked and chuckled before shoving down Nicole and came toward Atlas with his switchblade knife.

"I'm Atlas Weather, Strongman of Uncle Al's Circus." Atlas glared at the robber as he cracked his knuckles.

"I bet you're all show." The robber smirked as he pointed his weapon at him.

Atlas narrowed his eyes. The robber soon charged and went to stab Atlas.

"ATLAS!" Nicole shrieked.

The switchblade knife seemed to bend on impact on Atlas's body. Nicole covered her eyes as she simply couldn't watch. Atlas soon grabbed the robber and threw him like a basketball against a police car which made the sirens blare. Atlas soon came over to Nicole to return her purse. Nicole blushed and her eyes sparkled. Atlas soon helped her up and gave her purse back and was about to walk off until she grabbed him by his collar and kissed him thankfully.

 

Atlas sighed in the present day as that was the proudest day of his life next to becoming a father. "Ah, my sweet Nicole..."


	106. Nightmare on Royal Woods

The days passed by rather quickly, and soon, two certain goth girls in the Loud-Weather house were excited.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Zoe smiled.

"I'm glad I get to share this with you." Lucy replied.

"It really looks spooky over here," Zoe said as she looked all around the house. "You guys must love Halloween as much as The Netherworld does. Usually for Halloween, we sing carols and visit family members."

"This is actually the first time Mom is allowing me to do my Haunted Corn Maze." Lucy said before they heard Lynn Sr.'s scream from the kitchen.

The girls came to check on him.

"Oh, I hate Halloween!" Lynn Sr cried out as he ran out of the kitchen after opening the fridge and saw a severed head.

"I love Halloween..." Lucy and Zoe smiled to each other. They soon came into the dining room.

Everyone appeared to be handling some pumpkins.

"Excellent fake blood, Lisa," Lucy approved. "Add some molasses for consistency."

"How are the Jack-O-Lanterns coming?" Zoe asked the others.

"Check this out." Lynn smirked as she and the others showed them which were rather graphic and bloody.

"Hmm... I'd put some more blood here, a few more gashes on this one, knock out a tooth, add some looseness to those scabs, and deepen the head wound." Zoe graded Lynn, Lola, Lana, Lincoln, and Luna.

"Halloween's kinda crazy with spooky little girls like you." Luna smirked.

"Halloween is their specialty." Hercules added.

"Totes!" Leni beamed. "I'm so glad Mom let Lucy do her Haunted Corn Maze."

"As am I, I've been waiting my whole life to do this, not to mention my past lives," Lucy replied. "Also having Zoe here makes it even better."

"Let's see how Luan is doing with the sign." Zoe said.

"Fantastic sign work, Luan," Lucy complimented. "Just the right mixture of corn and gore."

"Aw, husks!" Luan smiled. "It's just something I cobbled together with a kernel of an idea! Oh, oh, oh, yes! A triple!"

The others groaned and Hercules even threw a Jack-O-Lantern at Luan, making her have it as her head like in the Headless Horseman, but unfortunately, it didn't stop her.

"Sigh..." Lucy face-palmed her prankster sister before turning to her only brother. "Thanks for all your hard work, guys. This is going to be the best Halloween ever. Zoe and I are so excited."

"Trust me, she's excited." Lincoln told Hercules even if Lucy wasn't smiling.

"I can tell." Hercules smiled.

Suddenly, a walkie-talkie went off for Lincoln.

"Big plans with Clyde this year?" Hercules asked Lincoln.

"You know it!" Lincoln smiled as he took out his walkie-talkie. "I copy you, McBride of Frankenstein, see you at the rendezvous point in fifteen! Over."

"What's your big plans?" Hercules asked.

"AUGH!" Lynn Sr yelled out. "I HATE HALLOWEEN!"

"Mr. Loud must've found the severed limbs." Zoe commented.

"Well, if you really wanna know, I guess I'll show you." Lincoln told Hercules.

"Great." Hercules said.

Lincoln nodded.

"Zozo, stay out of trouble." Hercules told his younger twin sister.

"No promises though." Zoe said as she rolled her eyes, but nodded to him.

Hercules patted her on the head and followed Lincoln outside.

"Come on, Zoe," Lucy smiled. "Let's get this party started."

"All right." Zoe said.

Lincoln and Hercules soon came out of a leaf pile together and heard a strange whistle.

"What was that?" Hercules looked around before he found the source. "Oh... Clyde."

"That was his signal." Lincoln said.

Lincoln and Hercules soon joined Clyde across the street.

"Did anyone follow you?" Clyde asked them since he trusted Hercules since he was a friend of his now too.

"Not a chance, we took evasive maneuvers," Hercules reassured. "By the way, why did we take evasive maneuvers, Lincoln?"

"There have been rumors of a neighborhood that hands out full sized candy bars instead of tiny bite sized ones," Lincoln smirked. "Clyde and I are determined to find this mythological place, so we did some research by studying satellite photos, analyzing annual income levels, and tracking candy buyers throughout West-Eastern Michigan. We found it!"

"Huntington Manor?" Hercules looked over.

"That's right, now we just have one more obstacle: getting in." Lincoln nodded.

"How do we do that?" Hercules asked.

Lincoln and Clyde paused to think about this. A taxi cab came up beside the front gate.

"Wait a minute, what have we here?" Clyde asked as he saw a pair of snooty boys coming out from the gate.

"No way." Hercules said.

"I think we might have found our ticket to inside, Master Nigel." Lincoln nudged Clyde with a British accent.

"Cheers to that, Master Alistar." Clyde replied in the same way.

"I am staying out of this." Hercules said in his own accent.

"Suit yourself." Lincoln and Clyde shrugged before crawling off and they ran into bullies.

"Watch where you're going, doofuses!" One bully glared which made Clyde's nose bleed. 

"Ugh, blood, I think I'm gonna barf!" The other bully groaned.

"Oh, dude, don't barf or else I'll barf." The first bully groaned.

"How about you two leave them alone?" Hercules glared at the bullies who were shorter than him.

"Listen, we need some advice," The second bully said as Clyde plugged his nose. "Where's the best place to trick-or-treat around here?"

"Yeah, where's the good candy?" The first bully demanded.

"I don't see why they should tell you, now why don't you leave before I send you to the moon?" Hercules glared.

"S-Sure, dude." The bullies gulped.

"Scram!" Hercules snapped.

The bullies soon zipped off like cowards.

"Man, I hate bullies." Hercules huffed and crossed his arms.

"Thanks for the help, Herc." Lincoln said.

"Anything for my little brother and his friend." Hercules smiled since he felt like a big brother to Lincoln since they first met.

They soon got back to the house.

Zoe stuck her tongue out as she worked on her costume before looking out the window. "Ah, it's almost after sunset," She soon heard someone knock at her door. "You may enter." The perky goth replied mysteriously.

The door soon opens to show her twin brother.

"Ah, Herc." Zoe replied as she then went back to her costume. 

"So, what's your costume this year?" Hercules asked as he came in. 

"Remember my childhood hero?" Zoe smirked. 

"Ruby Gloom?" Hercules asked.

"No, the other one when we were little and had bedtime stories." Zoe replied.

"Vamprina..." Hercules memorized. "You asked Mom and Dad to read that story so many times, they got dizzy."

"That's who I'm going as for Halloween." Zoe replied.

"Interesting choice," Hercules nodded. "I remember on our first Halloween in this realm when we were little kids and Aunt Doris let us trick-or-treat and I was the Legendary Hero Heracles."

"And I was Xena the Warrior Princess," Zoe nodded. "So, who are you being this year, the legendary hero himself who you were named after?"

"I don't know," Hercules shrugged. "Kinda hard to choose, especially since we used to wear coordinated costumes when we were little before we had our own personalities."

"Well, you're still dressing up, right?" Zoe asked as she had puppy dog eyes. "I can't celebrate Halloween without my big brother by five minutes~..."

"Oh.....Alright I'll dress up as the legendary hero Heracles this year." Hercules smiled.

"Yes!" Zoe beamed.

Hercules and Zoe soon laughed together and high-fived each other. Hercules soon got his costume ready. Zoe soon went back to finishing her costume.

"Seven minutes 'til sunset!" Lisa squealed as she got in a kangaroo costume. "Siblings assemble! It's almost time for the annual ritual of redemption vs disinfection, street name: trick-or-treating!"

Lana and Lola soon came out in their costumes.

"Four score and seven pieces of candy ago!" Lana smiled as she was dressed like Abraham Lincoln. 

"Give me a third of your delicious treats of giving a yearning to be in my tummy!" Lola added as she was the Statue of Liberty.

"I thought you guys were being a mermaid and a pirate?" Nicole asked as she was being an adult vampiress.

"I thought you were being salt and pepper shakers?" Atlas added as he was dressed like the Greek God: Zeus.

Nicole and Atlas soon realized what the Loud twins were going to do this year.

"Wait... You two are gonna pretend to be other twins and get more and more candy by going to the same house three times, are you?" Nicole guessed.

Lola and Lana grinned innocently in response.

"Come on," Atlas said. "You can tell us."

"Well... Yes..." Lola gave in.

"That's pretty smart, isn't it, Lisa?" Atlas approved.

"Their strategy is cute, but mine's far superior." Lisa smirked smugly.

"Oh, really?" Nicole asked with a smirk. "And how are you going to get more candy?"

"Meet Baby Roo." Lisa smirked back as she opened her pouch.

"Hi!~" Lily cooed as she appeared out from Lisa's pouch in a baby kangaroo costume.

And where this caused the Loud twins and the Weather couple to go 'Aw!'.

"Precisely," Lisa smirked. "That awe factor will increase my candy captivity expediently, and the best part is, she only has one tooth so I don't have to share~"

"Wow, that is smart." Nicole smiled.

"I better take you kids out trick-or-treating this year." Atlas said.

"Dad crying in the bathroom?" Lola asked.

"I've never seen anyone so badly shook up over Halloween before, even back in the 1600's." Nicole replied.

"Whoa, how old are you?" Lana asked.

"A lady doesn't give her age~" Nicole smirked innocently.

"True." Lola nodded.

"Nicky..." Atlas smirked.

Nicole smirked back before looking down. "We're both about 600 years old right now."

This made the Loud siblings gasp out of shock.

"Amazing." Lisa smiled.

"Lincoln, Clyde, you coming?!" Atlas called out.

Lincoln and Clyde soon came out in different outfits than anyone expected.

"Uh, boys?" Zoe smirked. "Frasier and Niles Crane called and not even they want their prep school uniforms back!" she then mocked before laughing at how goofy they looked.

"I thought you guys were gonna be Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack?" Atlas asked.

"Why are you two dressed up as British school boys?" Nicole asked.

"Uh, because we are Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack, just under cover." Lincoln replied.

"They're sneaking into a mansion to get their legendary candy." Hercules said as he came out of the bedroom.

"Hercules!" Lincoln and Clyde cried out. 

"What?" Hercules shrugged. "It's true."

"Why would you do that, boys?" Nicole asked.

"No reason?" Clyde smiled nervously. 

"I don't like liars, boys." Nicole replied firmly before her eyes widened. 

"Darth Mother..." Hercules whispered out of fear for Lincoln and Clyde.

"Okay, we were going to have the candy all to ourselves!" Lincoln and Clyde confessed.

"The Fun Sized bars too." Hercules added.

"Oh, right." Clyde said.

"Uh, sorry, but we--" Lincoln began.

"No, it's fine," Atlas replied. "Go to your fancy neighborhood and get your candy, we'll get what we can get in Royal Woods."

"Really?" Lincoln and Clyde smiled.

"We'll be fine over here," Atlas replied. "You guys go ahead."

Lincoln and Clyde hugged him before rushing downstairs.

"You're letting them go?" Nicole asked her husband.

"I thought they'd learn a lesson." Atlas sighed.

"I have a feeling they will." Hercules said.

"I hope so, now, come on, let's go outside." Atlas replied.

Everyone nodded and soon came downstairs as the sun was going down, and where this time, Lynn Sr didn't need to participate. 

"Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy!" The kids chanted as they came outside.

"Good luck!" Rita told him.

Lincoln and Clyde went to sneak off to the elusive neighborhood while the others would trick-or-treat in Royal Woods.

"So, is your sister okay with us not going to the Netherworld this year?" Nicole asked.

"She was a little upset, but she understands, maybe tomorrow I'll send her a gift basket." Atlas replied.

"That should cheer her up." Nicole smiled.

"Remember to meet back later." Lucy reminded Zoe.

"I will, Lucy!" Zoe promised.

And where after getting dressed in their costumes, that's what they did.

Lucy came out dressed as the Grim Reaper and pulled out her megaphone. "Okay, everyone, places."

Rita moaned like a zombie as she came outside before giggling. "How's that?"

"Hmm... Needs something...." Zoe judged. "Maybe you could lose a limb."

"My sentiments exactly..." Lucy replied before revving up a chainsaw. 

"NO, GIRLS, NO!" Rita panicked.

"Lynn, your chainsaw is ready." Zoe told her brother's girlfriend as she came out of the house dressed in a hockey mask.

Lynn soon accepted the chainsaw before going in the corn maze.

Zoe nodded as she stuck her tongue out and put Rita's arm in her sleeve and put some fake homemade blood on the sleeve. "Perfect!"

"You're real pros, guys," Rita smiled to Lucy and Zoe. "I should've let you do this years ago."

"Same here." Zoe agreed.

"Thank you, Mom, I'm just glad I finally get my chance and have Zoe here to help me," Lucy added. "I'm so thrilled I can barely contain myself."

"I know, honey, I can see it all over your face." Rita smiled before going into the corn maze next.

"Lori, you're next." Zoe said.

"I literally vant to suck your blood." Lori smirked as she came out as a sexy vampire countess.

"Fangs, here!" Lucy commanded her bat to perch onto her sister's shoulder. "If you want to make it more realistic, he could bite your neck."

Fangs grinned at that possibility.

"No!" Lori denied.

"Just get in the maze, no biting, Fangs." Zoe decided.

Lori nodded and went into the corn maze as Luan came out dressed like a mad scientist and Mr. Coconuts was dressed like Frankenstein's monster.

"Hang on, Luan..." Zoe said and then took out a black marker and drew extra stitches on Mr. Coconuts. "There we go."

"That's sew much better!" Luan laughed maniacally. "Get it?"

"Oh, brother." Zoe sighed.

"No puns in the corn maze." Lucy told Luan.

"Now, where's Leni?" Zoe asked as she looked around before getting knocked down by a headless aristocrat woman costume. "Ugh... Found her."

"Why am I headless?" Leni asked as she got her head through the top.

"Because the 'Brainless Countess' isn't as catchy as the Headless Countess." Zoe muttered with a joking smirk.

"I don't get it." Leni said.

"Here's your decapitated head." Zoe said as she held out the head from the fridge this morning.

"Why do I look so pale?!" Leni winced.

"I just said, you were decapitated." Zoe replied.

"Hmm... I could at least use a little blush." Leni said.

"Fine..." Zoe sighed as she placed the head on Geo's hamster ball. 

Leni held her breath as she hid her head like a turtle and went inside the corn maze with Geo.

"Luna, you ready?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, I'm ready all right, ready to rock, oh, Mistresses of Dark!" Luna smirked as she came out dressed like a skeleton while jamming on the pipe organ. 

"Drop down an octave and try it in D minor," Lucy advised. "That's the spookiest key."

Luna nodded and did just that to make the music sounded even more eerie.

"Perfect." Zoe said.

"All right, people, the Loud Family Corn Maze is now officially open," Lucy announced through her megaphone. "Let's bring on the screams, people." She then hiked up her hood and took a bucket of fake blood and a scythe as she was going to be the Grim Reaper.

Nicole and Atlas smiled as they took the kids to the first house and Lola and Lynn went first in their Abraham Lincoln and Statue of Liberty costumes.

"Trick-or-Treat!" The Loud twins smiled.

"Oh, aren't you two adorable?" The woman cooed before handing them candy and closing the door.

Lola and Lana then went in their undersea themed costumes. "Trick-or-Treat!"

"So cute!" the woman beamed and gave them more candy.

Once more, Lola and Lana came back as salt and pepper.

"Great costumes." The woman smiled as she gave them more candy.

"Wow, that was smart." Nicole admitted.

"Thanks, Aunt Nicole." Lola smiled.

"Yep," Lana smirked. "One house, six pieces of candy!"

Lisa soon hopped over to the door to take her turn.

"Now, let us watch as science does its own work." Atlas said.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Lisa grinned.

"How sweet, a kangaroo." The woman smiled as she was about to give out a handful of candy.

"And a baby roo." Lisa smirked as she showed adorable baby Lily.

"Aw~" The woman cooed before dumping the whole bowl into Lisa's bag.

"Whoa." Atlas said.

"Thank you," Lisa smirked as she hopped back over. "One house, 87 pieces of candy."

"Did they have Halloween in the olden days, Uncle Atlas?" Lana asked.

"Well, technically yes, but back then, witchcraft was highly frowned upon." Atlas explained.

"No more needed to know." Lola said.

"Sorry, girls, it was just a different time, be thankful you can celebrate now without fear." Atlas smiled.

Lola and Lana smiled back as they soon continued to trick-or-treat.

"Huh, how odd, that woman is dressed exactly like Eris, that costume is amazingly accurate." Nicole commented about a woman in the neighborhood.

"Yeah, too accurate..." Atlas agreed.

"Unless that's the real Eris." Lana said.

"No way... Could it?" Nicole wondered.

"Girls, wait right here." Atlas said before going over to see for himself.

The woman giggled as she rubbed her hands together as she brought out her golden apple to spread some chaos.

"Hello, Eris, I know it's really you." Atlas smirked.

"Atlas Weather, what are you doing here?" Eris glared out of defeat.

"I could ask you the same question," Atlas smirked. "I'm taking my new family trick-or-treating on All Hallow's Eve, which is a chaotic evening for mortals to come together."

"And that's why I'm here." Eris said.

"I think you should leave before I call Harmonia." Atlas bribed. 

"Sure, if you can catch me first." Eris smirked before teleporting away from him and equipped her golden apple. 

"Eris, no!" Atlas yelped.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lana said.

Eris laughed as she tossed her golden apple to spread chaos and discord throughout Royal Woods to ruin Halloween for everybody.

"Eris, I'm not into you, I love Nicole, get over it!" Atlas called out. "Why don't you go out with the son of King Priam and Queen Hecuba of Troy? He's crazy about you!"

"I want you and you alone, Atlas Weather, and you won't defeat me or love Nicole Spellman any longer and you'll pay for deserting me!" Eris huffed at the warlock.

"And do you know why I love Nicole?" Atlas asked.

"I don't see why," Eris rolled her eyes. "I'm fabulously wealthy, even as a goddess, I could give you whatever you want if you just name your price!"

"Wow, you're rich?" Lola grinned.

"Lola!" Lana glared.

"What?" Lola shrugged. "Maybe she'll adopt me... I'm cute."

"She does nothing, but cause trouble." Nicole said.

"Eris, I will never love you," Atlas told the goddess of chaos. "I'm sorry, but that's how I feel. I love Nicole, and you can't corrupt the mortals just to get me in trouble with Penn at the High Council of Magic. He's my new brother-in-law now."

"Even if I was once dubious of the existence of supernatural beings, I have to conquer with my surrogate uncle." Lisa agreed.

"Well, at least I can ruin Halloween in my own way with some help from two mortals." Eris smirked.

"You're not going to!" Atlas glared. "Besides, which mortals would you use anyway?"

"Two idiot bullies." Eris smirked before disappearing.

"What?!" Atlas glared. "Eris, come back!" He then sighed before coming back to the others.

"Uncle Atlas?" Lola and Lana asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure this year's Halloween doesn't get ruined." Atlas said.

Lola and Lana looked nervous and worried.

Meanwhile with Eris...

Eris soon appeared to the boys she intended on using who gasped at her sudden appearance since she came from nowhere. "How would you two like to get loads of candy?" The goddess of chaos smirked.

"A lot of candy?" The two bullies asked hopefully.

"Oh, yeah," Eris smirked with a nod. "And I can help you get it."

"And how's that?" The first bully asked.

"Just follow this map and it'll lead you to the street where there's plenty of candy for you two to steal." Eris smirked as she handed them a rolled up piece of paper.

The boys took the paper before looking back at the goddess of chaos.

"What's the catch?" The second bully asked.

"Cause some chaos there." Eris smirked.

"Chaos?" The bully boys asked.

"Yes," Eris nodded with a malicious smirk. "You should join in and ruin a certain corn maze from a house of the place they call The Loud House."

"We'll TP the neighborhood!" The bully boys smirked.

"Whatever you want." Eris smirked back.

The bully boys grinned and then went to spread chaos throughout the neighborhood while Lincoln and Clyde were gone.

"This is working out better than the Halloween I went as Ruby Gloom." Zoe giggled as she joined Lucy in the Halloween hoedown.

"Nothing can ruin this Halloween." Lucy said.

There was then crude laughter heard.

"Uh, Luan, is that you?" Zoe looked around anxiously.

"No, that sounded too much like an idiotic crude laugh than my laugh." Luan said.

"Who could that have been though?" Zoe wondered.

"Trick-or-Treat, suckers!" The bully boys laughed as they took out rolls of toilet paper to vandalize the neighborhood with.

"That answers my question." Zoe said.

The bully boys laughed wickedly. Zoe narrowed her eyes as she took out her backpack and took out her training wand and a spell book.

"Hey, dude, look at this... Yellow apple?" The first bully asked the second.

"A yellow apple?" The second bully asked. "Ugh, some poor kid got an apple for Halloween?"

"Might as well keep it and make him or her feel worse." The first bully smirked.

"Yeah!" The second bully laughed. "That'll show 'em!"

The two bullies continued to go along.

"No so fast, you bullies!" Zoe glared as she came in front of them. "You're not going any further by me!" She soon saw the apple in one of their hands and knew that her magic would be no use against it. "Where did you get that apple?"

"What's it to ya, Emo Girl?" The first bully boy mocked.

"EMO?!" Zoe sneered.

"And I'm staying out of this." Luan said as she hid in the corn maze.

Zoe yelled out and charged for the bully boys. One bully boy soon tossed the Apple of Discord to hit her in the face, and where it seemed to zap her magic.

"Ugh... I don't feel so good..." Zoe muttered as her face paled more than usual like she had been drained.

The apple soon returned to the bullies.

"What just happened?" The first bully asked. 

"I have no idea, but it was awesome, so let's keep going." The second bully laughed.

The bullies then decided to decorate the neighborhood with toilet paper.

"Zoe, can't you use your magic to stop them?" Lucy asked her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, but I can't," Zoe groaned. "They have the Apple of Discord, and I'm just a witch in training, my magic isn't strong enough against them."

"That's not good." Lucy said.

"No, it's not..." Zoe replied. "I'm sorry, Lucy, I'm as useless as Griselda in the story where Edwin leaves her to decide between him and another vampire duke."

"It's not your fault, Zoe, but I do want to know where did they find that apple?" Lucy asked.

"Eris must be visiting this realm..." Zoe sneered. "She was always jealous that Dad wanted to marry Mom instead of her."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because she's spoiled rotten," Zoe huffed. "She's worse than Lola!"

"Hmm... She seems to be..." Lucy replied. "Plus you're being way too nice to Lola when you say that."

"Come on, Luce, Lola may be a pain, but at least she hasn't tried to kill us..." Zoe laughed weakly. "Besides, I think she's just acting crude because she doesn't know how to read unlike everyone else..." She then muttered about the last part of the pageant queen of the Loud family.

"I guess Lola does have her up-sides." Lucy said.

"I wish Mom and Dad were here..." Zoe sighed as she wasn't sure how to stop Eris since she was just a young witchling.

Soon enough, the neighborhood had gone to heck in a hand basket thanks to the bullies and their help from Eris and her Apple of Discord and they soon had all of the candy that they could steal. Lincoln and Clyde soon came into town to see the horror that the bullies and Eris had caused to their neighborhood.

"Lucy, I am so sorry." Zoe told her fellow goth as they decided to take down the Corn Maze.

"It's okay... Sigh..." Lucy sighed.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked. "Why are the streets deserted and why are you taking down your maze?"

"Nobody showed up, all my work for nothing, not a single scream, but from us thanks to The Goddess of Chaos who plagues the lives of our fair Weather family..." Lucy sulked.

"And where she's never going to stop." Zoe frowned.

"And two big stinkers also came along and ruined everything!" Lola complained.

"Yeah, they TP'd all the trees and smashed all the Jack-O-Lanterns!" Lana glared.

"And it's the same two stinkers you two bumped into earlier today." Hercules told Lincoln and Clyde.

"Couldn't you had just beaten them up?" Clyde asked Hercules.

"Yes, but that apple they had was kind of special." Hercules replied.

"Apple?" Lincoln and Clyde asked.

"It's Eris's apple, she's stronger than us, magic and brawn wise." Zoe replied. 

"We're doomed." Hercules sighed with his twin sister.

"Well, we might as well go inside." Zoe frowned.

"Come on, Zozo." Hercules comforted her as they went inside.

The others sulked as they joined them as Eris and the bullies ruined Halloween for them. Or so they thought.

"I'll never be able to shake the sound of their big, dumb laughs." Lana pouted.

Lincoln and Clyde knew what to do next. Hercules decided to put on a video to help cheer up Lola and Lana which was the Toy Story Halloween half hour special.

"So, this is after the third movie?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, that little girl is Bonnie," Hercules replied. "Andy gave his toys to her at the end of the movie and he went to college."

"That part always makes Dad cry." Lana said.

"No, it doesn't!" Lynn Sr.'s voice called out from the bathroom.

"He's still in there?" Hercules rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy..."

"For some reason, Dad really hates Halloween." Lana said.

"That's such a shame," Hercules replied. "Maybe he should've gone with Aunt Doris."

"So, Halloween's basically family reunions for you guys?" Lola asked.

"More or less," Hercules nodded. "It's the safe way to celebrate because back during the Salem Witch Trials, well, it wasn't exactly easy to join in festivities with mortals."

"How?" Lana asked.

"Ooh, can I tell them?" Lisa asked Hercules.

"Well... All right." Hercules allowed.

Lisa soon got out a block board that would have the history of The Dark Ages. Lana decided to tell Lola everything she learned while the Toy Story special was on commercial break.

"I hate that man." Hercules glared about the motel man who was interested in selling lost toys on the internet and not giving them back to their kids who had lost them.

"That man does seem like he's evil." Lola said.

Hercules nodded in agreement as he looked over with the others. Lisa and Lana educated the others about the older times when witchcraft was extremely taboo and was often punishable by death.


	107. You Got Tricked

A while later, Lucy and Zoe came out of their room, looking excited.

"Girls?" Hercules asked. "You're in a better mood."

"Lincoln just called and the haunted maze is back on." Zoe smiled.

"Huh?" Hercules asked before he took a look outside.

"We have a plan." Lincoln smiled to Hercules.

"Awesome!" Hercules smiled back.

Lincoln soon told him about the plan. Hercules smiled as he listened and liked the plan very much. This also meant that the Haunted Corn Maze would finally have a chance of being used.

"Okay, you guys need to act," Hercules replied. "Do your very best, I'm sure those bullies are dumb enough to fall for it."

"This is going to be the best Halloween ever." Zoe grinned.

"It sure is." Lucy said.

Lincoln and Clyde decided to lure the bullies back into Royal Woods with the candy they earned from Huntington Manor.

"All has gone according to plan, now nothing can stop my reign of chaos." Eris smirked as she sat on a cloud with her legs crossed. Unfortunately for her, her plan was about to be ruined.

The bully boys soon overheard Lincoln and Clyde as they had more candy.

"Boys?" Eris asked as she looked down to the bully boys as they chased after Lincoln and Clyde. "Where are you two going?! I already gave you all the candy in the neighborhood!"

"Yeah, but those two have more candy for us to take." The first bully said.

"Hmm... There's something fishy about this, and it's not like the time I sunk Atlantis..." Eris muttered to herself.

Lincoln and Clyde continued to lure the bully boys to the Haunted Corn Maze. The bullies grinned as they were about to beat up the younger boys before chasing them into the Haunted Corn Maze.

"Psst!" Hercules whispered and gestured for Lincoln and Clyde to hide in the fields.

Lincoln and Clyde nodded as they soon hid in the fields.

"It worked!" Clyde smiled. "We got them in here!"

"As Winston Churchill once said 'Never, never, never give up'." Lincoln quoted.

Clyde seemed touched that Lincoln said that line.

"I felt bad, so while we were jogging in place, I glanced at the study guide." Lincoln smiled bashfully.

Hercules soon snuck out to give Luna the signal.

"It's really dark in here..." The first bully said nervously.

"Man up, Bro, I want that candy!" The second bully glared.

The lights then turned off as it was Luna's time to shine, and it started as she played eerie music. 

"When darkness falls on the house of Loud, Around every corner, new terror abounds, You don't want to lose your head! Ha ha ha!~" Luna began as she started to scare the bullies. "♫You can run, but you can't hide, They know that you taste better alive, I don't think that they've been fed, In a long, long time, Every corner, every floor, Watch out, they ain't heard before, Ghastly ghouls out for blood, Sorry, boys, You got tricked, You got tricked, You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist, Before you wet your pants, better get out quick, Tricked, tricked, tricked, You got...tricked, Beware of fangs and bloody fur, A Loud House chainsaw massacre, There's no chance that you'll get out, Ghosts writing your eulogy, Heads are rolling literally, So, who needs their mommy now?, Spilling guts on the floor, Clean up on aisle four, Why you running off so soon?, Sorry dude, You got tricked, You got tricked, You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist, Before you wet your pants, better get out quick, Tricked, tricked, tricked, You got...tricked~"

During the montage, the Loud Sisters scare the bully boys with everything they throw at them. Luan brings Mr. Coconuts to life, Lisa and Lily act rabid, Lori acts like she's been feasting on Rita, Lynn turns on her chainsaw Lola appears like a corpse, Lana acts as her ghost, Leni walks around blindly under her dress with Geo rolling in his ball with the fake head still on, and everything else in the maze terrifies them to the point where the sounds of their screams catches the attention of the other kids on the block, and they run into Lucy who is blocking the exit.

'And here comes Lucy's line.' Zoe thought to herself.

"The crimes you have committed this night shan't go unpunished," Lucy glared at the bullies. "You reap what you sow." She then slashes a rope with her scythe, dumping a bucket of fake blood on them, making them scream and they even started to gag.

Lucy gave a small smile out of satisfaction as the bullies ran away due to their hatred of blood. A lullaby song seemed to play as Zoe came out like a ballerina before she turned to them with bloody fangs and hissed like a vicious vampire which scared the daylights out of them and they ran for their lives out of the corn maze, and where it even scared the Apple of Discord as the magic it zapped was transferred back to the ones it stole from.

"NOOOOO!!!" Eris yelled out in sheer dismay.

"Yes!" The Loud and Weather families smiled.

"Buh-bye, Eris~" Atlas smirked.

"I'll get you for this, Atlas Weather, and your little family too!" Eris glared before disappearing.

"A little steamed?" Lola guessed.

"Eh, she'll be fine." Atlas smirked slightly as Nicole giggled before hugging his arm.

"Thanks, guys." Zoe smiled at Lincoln and Clyde.

"No problem, and, uh, sorry for kinda ditching you to go to the other neighborhood for better candy." Lincoln replied.

"It's okay, besides, scaring those two made it all better." Zoe said.

"So, you girls have a Happy Halloween then?" Hercules smiled.

"We've never been happier." Lucy replied.

Clyde began to try to see if Lucy was happy.

"Trust me, she's happy," Lincoln told his best friend. "Hopefully, next year, your maze will have more than two customers."

"Looks like we won't have to wait until next year." Nicole smiled.

Every kid in the neighborhood showed up.

"Places, everyone." Lucy called through her megaphone in excitement.

"Come on, Luce, let's go!" Zoe beamed and went back into the corn maze with the other girls.

Lincoln and Clyde had an idea on how to make this Halloween even better. Many young kids in their costumes came for candy and Lincoln and Clyde gave up their giant candy from Huntington Manor, even giving one each to the Lisa and the Loud twins. 

"Full-size candy bars?" Lana beamed. "No way!"

"Wow," Lisa added. "Where did you acquire these magnificent specimens?"

"It's a long story," Lincoln replied. "Let's just say next Halloween, we have a great place to take you guys trick-or-treating."

"You'll just need a British accent." Clyde advised.

The rest of the kids soon got their candy. Lola and Lana tried to trick Lincoln and Clyde by their costume gimmick only to be thwarted as Lincoln knew his twin sisters all too well.

"It was worth a shot." Nicole smiled to the twins.

"Thanks, Aunt Nicole." Lola and Lana smiled back.

"This sure was a great year." Atlas smiled.

"It sure was," Nicole agreed. "Maybe next year we can get your sister to join us."

"I'm sure she'd like that." Atlas hoped.

No one would ever forget this year. 

"I HATE HALLOWEEN!" Lynn Sr yelled out which made everyone sigh as tonight was drawing to a close.

"Oh, brother." Zoe sighed.

Everyone soon came inside to go straight to bed as today was very exhausting and exciting all at once, and where the adventures wouldn't stop there. Due to the excitement last night, mostly everyone was knocked out, but the next morning would not be a pleasant one even though it was the weekend now.


	108. One Flu Over the Loud House

"Ooh, the sweet sound of silence," Lincoln smiled. "That never happens on a Saturday. I must be the first one up."

Hercules yawned and his eyes widened. "It's 10:00 and it's quiet?!"

"That's not normal." Lincoln said.

The boys soon left their rooms to see what the hold up was as it was strangely silent for a Saturday morning in the Loud House. Lola and Lana came out of their room and they looked like zombies, but they were actually sick with the flu.

"What the--?" Hercules asked out of confusion.

Lincoln backed away nervously and ran into his eldest sister. "Oof! Lori, I think something's wrong with the--"

Lori groaned as she was shown to also be sick. Lincoln screamed and soon ran off only to run into an also very sick Lynn.

"Lynn!" Hercules panicked.

Zoe poked her head out from one room. "Psst! Herc!"

"Zoe, what is going on?" Hercules asked as he came over to her.

Luna, Leni, Lucy, and Lisa glared at Zoe at first.

"It's okay, Herc and I don't get sick," Zoe told them. "Unless the virus is from the Netherworld, but we've both had our shots."

"Sick? Uh-oh, that would explain why the others looked sick." Hercules said.

Lincoln was soon brought in next and Leni took his temperature.

"986 degrees? He's good," Leni told the others. "Let him go."

"Everyone else seems to have the flu." Hercules told Lincoln.

"In this house, it's more like a zombie apocalypse." Lincoln said.

"The first virus sighting was in Lori's room." Lisa reported as she showed an old time movie reel even with a countdown.

"You have got a fever, young lady," Nicole diagnosed Lori. "You need to get right back in bed."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Rita said.

Lori sneezes and her mucus gets all over Lynn's basketball. Lynn picks it up, spins it on her fingers, gets Lori's germs on her, sneezes, and catches the flu. As she groans, she goes down to the kitchen and drinks orange juice straight from the carton. 

"Morning." Lana greeted as she then took some orange juice and soon groaned as she gulped it down from the carton.

"MOM! AUNT NICOLE!" Lola began to tattle. "LANA'S DRINKING FROM THE CARTON!"

Lana then coughed on her twin which infected her.

"And now she's coughing on meee..." Lola weakly added before she was now sick herself.

"Alright, so how many of us are left?" Hercules asked.

"Okay, the only survivors are you, me, Leni, Luan, Luna, and Lucy." Lisa replied.

"Wait!" Lincoln panicked. "Lucy's infected!"

"Incorrect," Lucy droned. "I always look like this."

"She's right." Zoe said.

"If we wanna live to see another day, I suggest we initiate escape protocol ASAP." Lisa told the others logically.

"Lincoln, you better call Clyde." Hercules suggested.

Lincoln nodded and took out his walkie-talkie to tell Clyde everything.

"Don't worry about us though," Zoe told the Loud sisters about herself and Hercules. "We're immune to illnesses."

"That's rather impressive," Lisa commented. "Magical creatures must have strong immune systems."

"Only to mortal illness." Hercules said.

"Yeah, the flu's just a walk in the park for us," Zoe chuckled. "Good thing we're not half-witches."

Lincoln soon told what situation him and his family was in. 

'The flu?!' Clyde panicked. 'Lincoln, give it to me straight. Did Lori make it?'

"Negative..." Lincoln sighed to his best friend.

'WHY?! WHY?! WHY???!!!' Clyde cried out before he soon calmed himself down. 'Sorry. I know we can't afford the luxury of grief right now. I'll have everything ready. Cot, medical supplies, and my patented heal meals. How many survivors?'

"Eight." Lincoln told him.

There was then a sneeze heard.

"Make that seven." Zoe looked to Luan.

"NO!" Luan panicked. "It's snot what you think!" She then laughed and was instantly sick.

"Get her out!" Lisa panicked.

They shove the infected Luan out the door on a play shopping cart.

"Guys, don't you think we should take care of the sick?" Leni suggested. "After all, they're still our family."

"Sorry, but they're on their own." Zoe said.

"It's too late for them, but not for us." Luna added.

"Let's get out of the house," Zoe told them. "Our parents can take care of them."

"Yep." Hercules nodded.

"Wait! We can't just go out there with our proverbial keisters hanging out," Lisa said before she pushed a button on the closet to reveal squirt guns filled with some sort of concoction. "In case we're attacked, this concoction will slow down the infected."

"Is that chicken noodle soup?" Zoe asked.

"Precisely." Lisa replied.

"Nice." Zoe said.

Everyone else then grabbed guns of their own and Lisa even tied on a headband, looking like Rambo. 

Leni was the only one hesitant about this whole ordeal. "Um...I don't know if this is--"

"LOCK AND LOAD, PEOPLE!" Lisa announced.

They soon made their way to the hall.

"Look sharp," Lincoln warned the others. "They can be anywhere."

Luan soon came out on her unicycle while still looking very sick.

"There's one." Zoe said.

"Luna, 3:00!" Lincoln signaled.

The infected Luan is coming toward them and Luna shoots some chicken soup into her mouth, causing Luan to fall over.

"Lisa, 6:00!" Hercules called out.

"EAT HOT SOUP!" Lisa called as she then shot at Lola as she came in her princess car.

"Anyone else?" Hercules glared.

"Leni, 9:00!" Zoe called out.

"Make up your mind, guys," Leni glared slightly as Lori was on her way toward her. "What time is it?"

"Behind you!" Zoe told her.

Leni turned over and gasped at the sight of Lori before taking out a tissue. "Want a tissue?"

"Is she insane?!" Zoe yelped.

Lincoln rams Lori back into her room.

"Guys, where are your hearts?!" Leni glared.

"Where is your brain?!" Zoe glared back. "Do you want to get sick?!"

"Dudes, help!" Luna yelped as she was trapped.

Zoe and Hercules came to help out the young rocker of the Loud House. The Luan and Lola zombies get right back up now accompanied by Luna and the Lynn zombie is also coming from the other side, trapping the survivors. Zoe soon shot the zombies with her gun. Luna was soon affected herself.

"Aw... They sound so sick," Leni frowned. "Do you guys need a cough drop?"

"Leni!" Zoe glared.

"Leni, you're putting the squad in jeopardy and I won't have it!" Lincoln added.

"Alright, we're almost free." Hercules said.

"Come on, Lucy," Zoe replied before looking around for her best friend. "Lucy?!"

They soon heard the zombies going after something or someone.

"Dang it! We lost another one. She was so young," Lincoln frowned before taking out his walkie-talkie. "Healthy Loud to Safe Haven. We're down to five survivors."

'Sorry to hear it, Healthy Loud,' Clyde replied as he was heard cooking something. 'Everything's set on this end. Quick question for the heal meals. Does everyone eat guacamole?'

"Affirmative, and Save Haven, thanks." Lincoln said.

"Okay, we should be good soon," Hercules replied before he had a sudden thought. "Wait... Can animals catch viruses from humans?"

"Maybe." Zoe said.

"Why?" Lincoln asked as he opened the door to find that Cliff, Geo, Walt, and Charles were infected which panicked him. "THE VIRUS HAS JUMPED SPECIES!"

"Looks like Samson and Houdini are the only ones that aren't affected by mortal illnesses too." Zoe said.

Samson came to Hercules's side while Houdini slithered into Zoe's hands.

"What's going on?" Samson asked.

"Almost everybody is sick, boy." Hercules told his dog.

"That's bad." Samson said.

"It sure is..." Zoe sighed as she gave a cheese bug to Houdini. 

"We can still escape through the back door!" Lisa decided. 

"Uh, I don't think so." Hercules replied as he saw Lynn and Lola, but felt really bad for his girlfriend as she was sick and he had this sudden need to take care of her and nurse her back to health.

"Quick, to the parental dwelling!" Lisa told them.

The others glanced in confusion. 

"Our parents' room." Hercules translated.

They soon ran into their parents' room. 

"Dad, the house is infected," Lincoln told his father. "We need to get out through your window."

"I'm afraid your parents are under the weather." Nicole told Lincoln about Lynn Sr and Rita as they were both now sick as she acted as their nurse.

"Oh, great, not them too." Zoe groaned.

"Aw. Mom doesn't feel well," Leni frowned as she went toward her mother with open arms. "She just needs a hug."

"Leni! Stand down! Mom, I hate to do this, but--" Lincoln told his dimwitted sister as he began to shoot, but the noodles got stuck in the nozzle. "Agh! Noodle jam! Why did you have to use chunky style?"

"It's heartier!" Lisa defended.

The door was soon opened.

"Lucy's infected!" Lincoln screamed as the door hit Rita.

"Again, this is just how I look," Lucy groaned. "And you're welcome for the rescue."

"Are the others in bed?" Atlas asked.

"I tried to do what I could." Lucy replied.

"Wait, is Lily sick?!" Zoe instantly panicked.

"If she's alone up there, she might be." Hercules said.

Zoe panicked and soon ran to check up on the baby. Lily giggled sickly before sneezing toward Zoe. Zoe soon dodged the sneeze attack and gave Lily a bottle of chicken noodle soup. Lily soon accepted the bottle and suckled it.

"Aw, poor baby~" Zoe cooed. She soon carried Lily back to her crib.

Lily kissed Zoe on the forehead.

Zoe smiled as she knew it wouldn't make her sick as she tucked Lily in. "Sweet dreams, and get well soon, Lily."

Lily suckled the baby bottle as Zoe then left her room as she lay in her crib.

"Alright, who's next?" Zoe asked herself.

"Forgive me, Lily!" Lincoln called out.

"Okay, I draw the line, leave Lily alone!" Zoe glared at the white-haired boy.

"Everyone who is sick, report to your bads at once!" Nicole firmly said.

Lucy was soon on her way to bed.

"Lucy, you're sick?" Hercules asked the goth girl.

"Now I'm sick," Lucy droned. "See the difference?"

"Kind of." Hercules said.

Lucy then went straight to bed.

"I'll make you all some soup with juice, you all stay in bed before you all get sick." Nicole told the Loud family.

"Yes, Aunt Nicole." The Loud family replied.

"Aw, Aunt Nicole," Nicole giggled. "I love the ring of that."

'Lincoln? Lincoln? Are you on your way here?' Clyde's voice spoke from the walkie-talkie.

Lincoln groaned like a zombie in response.

'Lincoln, you don't sound like yourself....' Clyde said in concern.

"Uh, Clyde, Lincoln and the rest of the Loud family are sick." Nicole told him.

'What?!' Clyde replied. 'I'll come right over and give Lori a sponge bath.'

"No, you are staying at your own house so you don't get sick." Nicole replied.

'But... But... But...' Clyde stammered.

Nicole signed off as she continued to make homemade soup for the Loud Family, and with her nursing skills, they would be cured soon. Hercules helped his mother as he catered to Lynn like a good and loyal boyfriend would.

After a while, everyone would be cured.

"Breathe." Hercules told Lynn.

Lynn soon took a breath and smiled. "No sniffle!"

Nicole soon took their temperatures. Lynn gulped as she stayed in bed for now. 

"Good to go!" Nicole approved.

And where this caused all of them to get out of bed. The Weather family smiled as things were now back to normal for a while, but of course, there would be more adventures for all of them.


	109. Potty Mouth

Zoe soon read to Lily about a story called Maggie and the Ferocious Beast for her nap time, and where it seemed like the perky goth girl was making the perfect nanny. 

"You're magical and so good with kids," Rita smiled. "Are you related to Mary Poppins?"

"Not that I know of, Mrs. Loud." Zoe giggled in amusement. 

"Though she was a great person." Nicole smiled.

"You knew her?" Rita asked.

"Yep." Nicole nodded.

"Oh, come now..." Rita replied.

Nicole went to their room and took out an old photo album and flipped through the pages to show a younger version of herself with the legendary Mary Poppins.

"Wow." Rita smiled.

"Indeed," Nicole smiled back. "She was such a good friend of ours, especially Bert with Atlas."

"It's true." Atlas said.

Nicole and Atlas chuckled as they remembered their time with Mary Poppins long before their children were born.

"That time with her was magical." Nicole said.

"Not just for us, but I've never seen the Banks children so happy." Atlas agreed.

"Aw!" The Loud House smiled.

Nicole and Atlas smiled back.

Zoe soon had Lily and put her down for a nap and kissed the baby good night, she then put on her own music through her headphones and decided to occupy herself until Lily would wake up.

"You know, you should enroll Lily into a Daycare Academy," Nicole suggested to Rita and Lynn Sr. "That way, Zoe can have more time to herself."

"Oh, but Lily would miss Zoe so much." Rita said.

"Well, now, honey, maybe it would teach Lily some independence..." Lynn Sr shrugged.

Rita looked over to Lily as Zoe stayed in the room with a book for right now while the baby girl slept. "I'll think about it." She then decided.

"That's all we ask." Nicole said.

Rita and Lynn Sr smiled, though Lynn Sr would sign Lily up anyway as he thought maybe Zoe needed a break from watching over the baby all the time.

Later on, James came over to play video games while talking with Zoe until he lost a life which made him swear.

"James, I told you not to curse!" Zoe reminded James. "Lily could hear you!"

"Sorry," James winced nervously. "I just don't know how to stop doing it."

"I'm gonna have to start charging you..." Zoe said as she brought out a jar.

"Okay, okay." James said.

Zoe narrowed her eyes. James smiled nervously and put a coin in the jar.

"Good." Zoe nodded firmly.

The video game then continued on.

"We have to visit the other realm," Nicole told Zoe. "Will you be all right with the Louds? Hercules will be here too."

"That's fine," Zoe smiled to her mother. "Say hi for me."

"I will." Nicole smiled before seeing that James had heard what she said.

James blinked slightly.

"Oh, a special club for grown-ups," Nicole told James since he was a mortal. "Atlas and I have a big meeting to go to, you kids have fun now!" She soon ran out of the room.

James blinked and then shrugged as he went back to his video game for right now.

Soon enough, the other Louds came down to meet and get to know James a little bit better, though Hercules kept a close eye on him since he was dating his sister.

"So, how are all of you doing?" James asked.

"Oh, we're just fine, dude," Luna replied. "So nice to see you over at Casa Loud y Weather."

"This house looks like it's falling apart," James commented. "Wouldn't you guys rather have a new house? I mean, what if a storm hits?" 

"The only storms around here are Sisternados." Lincoln replied.

"Only once and a while." Zoe said.

"We're off to the mall, kids!" Rita announced.

"The Mall?! Let me clear my schedule for the day!" Leni beamed as she took out a cell phone and began to push the buttons before she realized it was actually Lori's phone. "Delete, delete, delete, delete--Oh, this is your phone, Lori."

"Wow." James said.

"Sorry, sweetie," Rita told Leni. "This is just gonna be a quick trip. Dr. Shuttleworth of the Shuttleworth Daycare Academy is coming over today to interview us and Lily, and your father needs an appropriate tie."

"I thought I was gonna watch over Lily!" Zoe replied.

"We thought maybe you'd like more time to yourself than watching over her all the time." Lynn Sr explained.

"But I don't mind." Zoe said.

"This daycare academy is really, really in demand," Rita replied. "We have been on the waiting list since I was pregnant with Lori."

Zoe tried to protest, but the Loud couple soon left them all as Lily had a big future ahead of her now.

"The interview's in an hour!" Rita called out on the way out with her husband. "Try not to destroy the house."

"We promise." Zoe said.

The Loud couple then left.

"All right, video game time is over," Lynn unplugged James's video game console. "It's time for Operation: Dessert Storm."

"WHAT THE--" James was about to yell.

"Dannit!" Lilly glared.

James cupped his mouth and sat down on the couch.

"Did Lily just say the D word?!" Lucy gasped.

"Where in the world would she learn that?" Hercules asked.

"It wasn't my fault, I swear!" James promised.

"Yeah, that's the problem with you!" Lola scoffed.

"You all kind of say the D word a lot." Zoe told the Loud siblings.

"When?" The Loud siblings asked.

Zoe rolled her eyes before making them see for themselves.

Flashback to countless times the kids have said the word. Lana is fixing Charles' doghouse and hits her finger with her hammer. Lola's princess car comes by honking as Lana shouts the word, canceling out the sound. Lana notices Lily next to her and covers her mouth, realizing what happened. Lola crashes her car into a tree and the airbag's deployment sound cancels out her saying the word. Lily appears behind the tree babbling and Lola covers her mouth. Cut to Lisa singing on her headphones. She steps on a squeaky toy on the word that rhymes with "planet", which Lily seemed to have noticed. She covers her mouth. Segue to Lori and Leni in the laundry room, fighting over a sweater. Both of them pull the sweater so hard, it tears in half. They shout the "D" word at the moment the washing machine buzzes. Lily pops out of the laundry basket, and the two oldest sisters cover their mouths upon seeing her. Transition to Lincoln playing a Wii styled game. Because he wasn't wearing the wrist strap, he tosses the Wiimote at the TV, which causes it to crash and shatter, its sound dubbing over Lincoln's swearing. He then notices Lily on the sofa and covers his mouth. Next is Lynn practicing her baseball pitches into her soccer net. One ball bounces off her head and lands in their neighbor's yard. A lawn mower sound is heard, indicating it shredded the ball. Lynn screams with the mower's sound being too loud to hear her say the word. Lily opens the window and Lynn covers her mouth upon noticing her. Luna is tuning her guitar string, but it breaks. She screams with a guitar riff dubbing over her scream. Lily appears behind her amplifier and she covers her mouth. 

"Oh, right." The Loud siblings then said out of embarrassment.

"What do we do?" Lincoln asked.

"Lily's important daycare interview's coming up," Lori panicked. "If she says that word, she won't get into school."

"Siblings, I have the solution," Lisa volunteered as she came out in a surgeon outfit with a pair of tongs. "A quick, painless removal of the vocal cords. Well, mostly painless."

"No!" Zoe panicked as she kept Lily away from Lisa.

"I have an idea," Lincoln spoke up. "If Lily imitates our behavior, let's just give her some better behavior to imitate."

"Hey, I actually like that idea, kid." James smiled before looking back to Lisa in disturbance.

"I'm going to remain scrubbed in, just in case." Lisa replied.

"Let's get to work." Hercules said.

They had to get going as they had an hour until the interview.

Lana intentionally hits her finger with her hammer. "DAAAA--♫shing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh♫"

Cliff seemed to pass by as she sang.

"Kee cat." Lily babbled.

"She didn't see it, Lana," Lola smirked to her twin. "Guess you'll have to do it again."

Lana glared at her twin before trying again. "Bells on bobtails ring, making spirits bright~"

Lily then babbled along which was all according to plan.

"It's working!" Lincoln beamed as his plan was a success so far. "Lola, go!"

Lola soon drove her car into the tree. "DAAAA-niel Day-Lewis is a really wonderful actor, don't you think?"

"Doggies." Lily smiled to Samson and Charles.

"Lily didn't see it, Lola," Lana smirked. "Guess you'll have to do it again."

Lola glared as she should have seen that coming. POOF! came the airbag.

"All right, Lisa, show us what you got." Zoe said as she carried Lily in her arm.

"Lily, let's bust some rhymes better suited to your infant ears," Lisa replied and then began to do her very own rap number. "Moo goes the cow, oink goes the pig, Watch me do an Irish jig~"

Lily began to copy Lisa.

"Good job, Lisa." Zoe approved.

"Peace!" Lisa called out before dropping her mic on one of her chemicals, causing an explosion that blows her hair off. "DAAA-nce! Dance, dance, dance! Uh-uh uh, uh."

"How in the world did you lose your hair?!" Zoe panicked.

"Eh, nuclear experiment gone wrong," Lisa replied before lifting her foot up to show something extra which was like Aunt Ruth's deformed foot. "It's also how I got my extra toe."

"Uh, come on, Lily, let's go see Lori and Leni." Zoe smiled nervously before leaving.

They soon got into the laundry room. Lori and Leni take out a new sweater and start to fight over it as instructed, and it stretches a bit.

"You stretched it out!" Lori glared at first. "DAAAA--and that's okay, because now we can share!"

Lori and Leni put on the sweater together.

"Share!" Lily repeated and giggled before climbing inside of Zoe's sweater.

"Aw~" Lori, Leni, and Zoe smiled.

Lily sniffled and then sneezed on Zoe's favorite sweater.

"DAA--" Zoe glared until she then smiled nervously. "Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh~"

"Better her than me." Lincoln whispered.

"Guys, we got ten more minutes!" James panicked.

"All right, Lynn, we can do this." Hercules coached his girlfriend.

"You're up." Zoe said.

Lynn tosses her ball on the edge of the net and it flies into the tree.

"Whoopsie daisy, we better get that down." Hercules replied before he decided to go and get it and shook the tree.

The ball then hit Lynn on the head which made Hercules nervous.

"DAAA-DA-DA-DA! Lynn Loud is the champion of the world!" Lynn smiled nervously.

"Whew." Hercules sighed.

Lily giggled as she then copied Lynn.

"And now Luna!" Zoe announced.

Finally, Luna's turn comes and she tries tuning her guitar like before with it working just fine. "Oh, sure, now the string won't break." The young rocker groaned.

The top of the neck breaks off and it smacks her in the face.

"DAAAA--" Luna snarled which made Zoe snicker slightly before she spoke in a British accent. "-t's alright, love. I was done with that guitar. I'd rather play on these drums, mate."

"Good." Zoe said.

Lily soon imitated Luna, being distracted.

Later on...

"Did it work?" James nervously asked Zoe about Lily's new word.

Lily babbled happily as she reached up to Zoe to be carried by her.

"I'm sure of it." Zoe said.

"You are so handsome in your new tie." Rita smiled to her husband.

"Well, I would have preferred the one with the bird playing the saxophone." Lynn Sr sighed as he wore a normal tie.

"And I've set the table with food in case any of us get hungry in the living room." Nicole said.

The doorbell soon rang and Lily tried to reach for the table.

"No, no, Lily," Lori stopped her baby sister. "That's not for you."

"DANNIT!" Lily pouted.

This caused almost everyone to gasp.

"Ah! It didn't work!" Lincoln panicked. "She's still saying it!"

"Aw, Zoe, I'm so sorry." James frowned to his girlfriend.

"No, I don't think it's your fault, James..." Zoe sighed. "Now what do we do? There's no way Dr. Shuttleworth will accept Lily."

"We'll just stay with her so then she doesn't say the word." Hercules said.

"Behave, Lil~" Zoe told the baby, using a nickname for her.

Lily soon nodded.

Dr. Shuttleworth was soon brought into the house by Rita and Lynn Sr. 

"Oh, you have more children?" The woman asked about Hercules, Zoe, and James.

"Oh, those aren't their children." Nicole told her.

"Oh, I see," Dr. Shuttleworth replied. "And who might you be?"

"We're live in neighbors, and this is our daughter's boyfriend." Atlas informed. 

"All right, well, I'll take Lily now." Dr. Shuttleworth told Zoe, holding her hands out for the baby girl.

"Um, d-do you mind if I stick around?" Zoe asked.

"If you must, alright." Dr. Shuttleworth allowed.

Everyone else was soon in the living room. The others came by with fake smiles. 

"Uh, kids, what are you doing?" Lynn Sr asked. 

"Can we all just stay and watch?" Lincoln asked. "Were all just so proud of our baby sis."

"All right, let's get started with the interview," Dr. Shuttleworth replied. "Miss Lily, would you like to play with a toy?"

"Um, that depends, what toy do you have for her to play with?" Zoe asked.

Dr. Shuttleworth brought out all sorts of toys. Lily reached for the hammering toy at first.

"Uh, she's not much of a tools girl." Lana smiled nervously as she took the hammer away.

Lily soon reached for the toy guitar next.

"Perhaps a musical instrument?" Dr. Shuttleworth smiled to the baby girl.

"She's, uh, not much of a guitar girl, either, dude. Though I am," Luna smiled nervously before she took the guitar and played it. "Pretty sweet."

"I believe that most children like bouncing balls." Dr. Shuttleworth said before giving Lily the ball.

Lynn son got nervous.

"Uh, I think I should go home now." James said nervously.

"Why?" Atlas asked.

"Just for safety reasons." James chuckled nervously.

Lily bounces the ball and it goes under the chair Dr. Shuttleworth is sitting in.

"I'll get that for you, Lily!" Lynn proclaimed before diving in.

"Um, that's nice of you, Lynn." Nicole said.

"Ta-da!" Lynn smiled but then accidentally dropped the chair.

"We're so sorry!" Rita panicked.

"Uh, let us help you!" Lynn Sr added before scolding. "Kids, look what you did to Dr. Scuttlebutt!"

"Shuttleworth." Nicole corrected.

"Erm... Right." Lynn Sr smiled nervously.

"Should we leave you alone with Lily now?" Atlas asked Dr. Shuttleworth.

"I need to get a sense of how Lily does on her own." Dr. Shuttleworth nodded to this.

Everyone soon left while Zoe stayed put.

"Uh, you too, dear." Dr. Shuttleworth told her.

"Oh, um, right." Zoe nodded before she began to leave.

Lily whined slightly and reached for her.

"Wait, actually stay." Dr. Shuttleworth said.

"I can stay?" Zoe asked as she came back into the room.

"She seems attached to you." Dr. Shuttleworth said.

"Well, I do like little kids," Zoe admitted. "It's always a little more soothing to see little kids fight than immature teenagers."

"Um, that's interesting." Dr. Shuttleworth said.

The others looked nervous as they felt sure that Lily would say the word around the woman, though Zoe kept an eye on her.

"So, do you like children?" Dr. Shuttleworth asked Zoe. "Do you think you'd like to be a babysitter?"

"Oh, I don't know for sure, though my parents told me about the perfect nanny they once knew," Zoe replied. "Mary Poppins."

"Oh, I thought she was just a made-up character." Dr. Shuttleworth said.

"I haven't met her myself, but I trust my parents," Zoe shrugged. "I dunno why, I just like being around babies."

"Hmm... Well, then this might work out for all three of us." Dr. Shuttleworth said.

Zoe and Lily smiled to that.

"How can we be sure Lily won't do it even with Zoe there?!" Lola panicked. "She's a ticking cuss bomb!"

"Don't worry, even if Lily tries to say it, Zoe will be there to stop her." Hercules assured them.

Lincoln was about to take off Lisa's hair, but soon stopped himself. "You have a point there, Herc."

"Uh, were you about to take off your sister's hair?" Hercules narrowed his eyes.

"....No?" Lincoln replied.

Hercules soon went up to Lisa and took her hair off to see that it was a wig.

"Nuclear experiment gone wrong." Lisa told him.

"It had to happen eventually." Hercules admitted as he soon put her hair back on her head before they went to watch the interview.

"Okay, Miss Lily, I have a fun idea," Dr. Shuttleworth smiled as she brought out paper and some paint. "How about some finger painting?"

"Oh, Lil, that sounds like fun." Zoe agreed with the woman.

Lily soon giggled as that did sound like fun. Zoe set Lily down on the floor. Lily cooed as she soon began her finger painting, and where her finger painting was a little messy.

"Now, how about we play music?" Dr. Shuttleworth suggested as she brought out a xylophone.

Zoe took the painting and put it away for right now to dry. Lily began to play the xylophone. 

"I don't know what it is, but xylophones make me think of rainy days." Zoe said to Dr. Shuttleworth.

Everyone looked relieved about how well that this was going for Lily. The rest of the interview was smooth sailing.

"Okay, Lily, let's sing a song together." Dr. Shuttleworth decided before singing the Wheels on the Bus.

"Aw, kids songs..." Zoe smiled before taking out her CD of her favorite actor singing kids songs which she got autographed by him in person due to meeting him once. "I love the Codfish Ball."

After singing, the interview was over. 

"Well, my evaluation is complete." Dr. Shuttleworth finalized.

The parents eagerly await the results while their children sneak behind the sofa.

"Lily is a very special child," Dr. Shuttleworth replied. "She also seems quite social with her fourteen-year-old caretaker."

"Somehow, Zoe just seems to have a special connection to her." Atlas said.

"Yeah, it's like she can't be away from me." Zoe added.

"Hmm... Have you considered maybe working in the daycare as an assistant as a part time job?" Dr. Shuttleworth offered.

"I've never thought about it, but it does sound like it would be a great job." Zoe said.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'm pleased to announce that we'd love to have her as part of our daycare family." Dr. Shuttleworth concluded.

"YEAH!" Hercules and the Loud siblings cheered to this.

"That's great news!" Rita beamed. "Thank you, Dr. Shuttleworth! We are so happy!"

"Please, take snacks for the road." Lynn Sr offered.

"Oh, don't mind if I do." Dr. Shuttleworth smiled before putting all of the snacks in her purse before soon leaving, but before she could completely leave the house....

"Dannit!" Lily said.

Everyone then gasped as Lily said 'The D word' which made them panic about her chances of being in the daycare.

"Wait, I've heard her say that before," Zoe said before knowing what Lily was really saying. "Ohh, she hasn't been saying the D word at all."

"What?" The others asked.

"Dr. Shuttleworth, could you give Lily one of your donuts, please?" Zoe asked. "She really has a sweet tooth for those."

"Oh, of course." Dr. Shuttleworth smiled.

Zoe took the donut and then gave it to Lily with a smile.

"Dannit!" Lily cooed. "Dannit!"

"Doooooonuuuuut." Zoe sounded out.

"Dooooooonuuuut." Lily repeated before giggling.

"Whew!" The Loud siblings sighed in relief.

"She's a fast learner," Dr. Shuttleworth said as she soon left after giving Zoe an application to come in for an interview later on. "See you next week at the daycare, Miss Lily."

"That was a relief." Nicole sighed.

"Lily got in! And I don't have to wear this anymore!" Lynn Sr smiled in relief as he took off his bland tie and soon put on his royal guard tie. "I feel so much better."

"Wow, Lynn, you sure do like Britain culture." Atlas commented.

"Well, I took a semester in London actually." Lynn Sr replied.

"It's true." Rita defended.

"And it turns out we had nothing to worry about," Luan concluded about this adventure. "We're not such a bad influence on Lily after all!"

"YAY!" Everyone then cheered.

James then accidentally sat on Lily's donut and she soon glared at him and used the curse word that he usually used whenever a video game angered him. "Aw, come on!" He soon complained.

"Well, we tried..." Zoe sighed.


	110. The Crying Dame

Later on, the week passed as Zoe filled out her application to become a helper for the daycare center and she soon sent it out to Dr. Shuttleworth to schedule an interview, even though she and Lily were close, this would mean that she had to be away on her own for a little while, though someone would drive her there and pick her up since she didn't know how to drive yet like her twin brother.

"Hmm... How am I going to get there?" Zoe wondered.

"Need a ride?" Nicole offered. "I can take you out for lunch after and we could have a girls day."

"Oh, thanks, Mom," Zoe replied. "But, um, will Lily be okay?"

"I'm sure Lily can survive one day without you." Nicole smiled reassuringly.

"Hmm... Maybe." Zoe said.

Nicole soon brought out a green dress with a white sweater. "You should wear this to the interview." She then suggested. 

Zoe took the outfit and tried it on. 

"Aw, you look just like me~" Nicole cooed.

"Hmm... Something seems not right." Zoe said.

"What do you mean, Zozo?" Nicole asked her daughter.

"I mean the color." Zoe said.

"Hmm..." Nicole hummed before she went in her closet and took out two same outfits, though they were midnight blue and majestic purple which were Zoe's favorite colors.

"Much better..." Zoe approved before taking the blue one since it made her feel calm. "I just hope Lily will be okay without me, I mean, what if she cries the whole time I'm gone and drives everyone bonkers?"

"Oh, come on," Nicole said. "I doubt that would happen."

"Hmm..." Zoe hummed in thought.

Soon enough, Nicole and Zoe went in the car and drove off for the interview. Lily watched as Zoe left before she sniffled and her eyes became wet and she soon cried really loudly since her best friend was gone, and where this startled everyone. Everyone came to see Lily as she cried her eyes out and it had only been an hour since Nicole and Zoe were gone for the day. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Hercules picked up Lily and stretched out her diaper. "She's clean." he then told the others.

"Hmm... Maybe she needs her blankie." Lincoln said.

"I'll get her giraffe." Lisa added.

The two then got the things for Lily, but she kept crying as not even those could work.

"You hungry, Lily?" Lori held out her baby sister's bottle.

Lily didn't seem to stop crying even for her bottle.

"Is she gassy?" Luan wondered as she gently patted Lily on the back.

Lily kept on crying as she was not gassy and just looked miserable.

"Are you restless, youngest sibling?!" Lisa cried out. "What do you want from us?!"

"Wait." Hercules said before starting to count them all.

Rita and Lynn Sr soon came home only to find out that Lily had been crying for a whole hour.

"Well, sometimes babies just cry and you don't know the reason," Rita told her kids as she picked up Lily and gently patted her on the back. "Oh, it's okay, sweetie~" 

"Anyone notice someone missing here?" Hercules rhetorically asked.

Everyone began to think until they realized that three people weren't there. Atlas soon came back which narrowed it down to two.

"Dad, where's Zoe?" Hercules asked.

"Oh, I thought you knew, son," Atlas replied. "Your mom took her to the Daycare Academy to be a possible teacher's assistant."

"Oh, then this is bad because Lily's crying and without Zoe, she might not stop crying." Hercules said.

"Oh, I'm sure we can handle it," Lynn Sr replied. "We've handled lots of crying babies... Except maybe Lucy... She just... Stared at us."

"Yeah, that's why we grew her bangs out." Rita added.

"I can still see you." Lucy told them.

Lynn Sr and Rita shuddered to their goth daughter.

"Anyway, have a little patience with Lily, kids," Rita advised. "She'll probably stop crying when she's ready."

"Dad, when are Zoe and Mom going to be back?" Hercules asked.

"I'm not sure, son," Atlas replied. "I just heard that they were gonna spend most of the day together."

"This might take a while..." Hercules sighed to the others.

"Mom and Dad might be right though," Leni replied. "We could learn to just live with it."

'I doubt that.' Hercules thought to himself, already knowing how the Loud siblings would deal with the problem.

"I've got a plan." Lori said as she went upstairs.

"Leaving is not a plan!" Lincoln scolded.

"No, Fenton: The Feel Better Fox!" Lori said as she took out her baby picture with a fox doll. "My favorite toy when I was a baby. He always cheered me up."

"You look like you're from the Planet Remulak." Atlas commented about Lori's head shape.

"Hey, Dad, didn't Zoe used to have a Fenton The Feel Better Fox as well?" Hercules asked.

"Hmm..." Atlas hummed in thought as he thought back to when Hercules and Zoe were babies, and where he had horrible flashbacks as the toy fox was helpful, but it was different than a mortal toy.

Zoe cried from her crib. 

"Okay, it's okay, baby~" Nicole cooed while looking exhausted and cranky herself. "ATLAS, HOW DO YOU GET THIS THING TO STOP CRYING?!"

"Don't worry, I have just the thing!" Atlas told her before bringing out a toy fox.

Zoe kept crying while Hercules was sitting with his thumb in his mouth. Atlas set down the fox doll beside his crying daughter.

"I hope this works." Nicole said.

Zoe kept crying until the fox came beside her and she looked over curiously and he sang a song to cheer her up which soon made her giggle and coo as she hugged the doll. Nicole and Atlas sighed to each other in relief with smiles.

"Now finally, some peace and quiet." Atlas said.

"Quick, get as much sleep as you can since the twins were born!" Nicole said.

The Weather couple then soon fell asleep while Hercules stared at his parents while sucking his thumb. He soon looked at the toy fox. He then touched the toy fox. Hercules and Zoe both stood beside the dancing fox toy and joined in on his song and dance while Nicole and Atlas tried to catch up on as much sleep as they missed since their twins had been born, but then after their sleep, they heard the song the toy fox song echoing around.

End of Flashback

 

Atlas's eyes widened and his left eye twitched as everyone looked for the Fenton Fox toy.

"Now, where could it be?" Hercules asked.

"You could check the attic, dude," Luna suggested. "Lots of things are up there."

Everyone agreed and soon went into the attic as Lily continued to cry.

"Wait, no, don't!" Atlas yelped as he ran to stop them, but unfortunately, he was too late.

Lily soon danced as she loved the fox toy instantly.

"The demon toy!" Lynn Sr gasped. "I thought you got rid of that!"

"I thought you did!" Rita replied.

"You never got rid of it?!" Atlas panicked.

"What's the big whoop?" Lynn asked. "We got Lily to stop crying without Zoe being here! You're welcome."

"You don't understand!" Rita replied. "That horrible fox drove us so crazy we almost didn't have any more children!"

"Well, you can clearly see that you continued to have kids." Hercules said.

"My sentiments exactly." Lisa agreed.

"Come on, honey," Lynn Sr told his wife as he took out earmuffs. "We better go sound proof our room."

"Please take me with you." Atlas begged.

"Overreact much?" Luna asked them. "It's just a cute little toy!"

"Oh, you'll see!" Atlas told them. "You'll all see!"

Rita and Lynn Sr soon left with Atlas. Everyone exchanged strange glances before shrugging.

"They're just jealous that we're the ones that got Lily to stop crying." Lola smirked to the others.

"Yeah, besides, how could one toy drive them crazy?" Hercules asked.

Lily babbled and giggled as she hugged Fenton. Zoe and Nicole were still out for the day and Lily kept making the doll sing for her, and where at first it was cute, but then it suddenly got on the others' nerves.

"Zoe, when are you guys coming home?!" Hercules groaned as he used the phone with a finger in his other ear to tune out the singing. "Please, call back, it's me, Hercules!"

Meanwhile...

Zoe was about to answer her cell phone since she had several voicemails and texts.

"Ah, ah, ah, Zoe!" Nicole scolded. "You're taking a personal day today."

"But something might be wrong." Zoe told her mother.

"Oh, I'm sure they're just fine." Nicole said before her phone vibrated.

Zoe shrugged and soon lay back with cucumbers on her eyes. Nicole then checked her own phone, and where she saw that she had several texts from her husband. 

"Mom?" Zoe looked over.

"Uh..." Nicole smiled nervously before turning off her phone.

Back at the Loud-Weather House...

'Cheer up, baby, don't you cry No more tears, it's cheer up time Laugh with me and we will be Happy, happy, happy!'

"Make the insanity stop!" Hercules cried.

No one could do their usual thing because all they could hear was Fenton the Fox singing. Lori's friends even left her out of annoyance, and where with Fenton the Fox's singing Lisa even made an explosion by accident. Lana was splashed by the bathroom sink and Lola had overdone it with pouring her tea. Lynn tossed her baseball against the wall only to miss at one point and knock herself off of her bed.

Luckily, soon enough, Zoe and Nicole finally came back home. 

"Zoe, thank goodness you made it!" Hercules called out and ran to his twin sister, hugging her.

Zoe looked around. "Is that what I think it is?" She then asked once she heard the music.

"No, it can't be!" Nicole panicked.

"It is!" Hercules told them. 

"I'll handle this," Zoe smirked. "Lily can't resist me."

Hercules wasn't sure if it would work this time, but let his twin sister go.

"Lily, it's me, Zozo!" Zoe called out to the baby girl with a smile before taking out a toy set. "I bought you some dolls from Quest for Camelot! You can be Kayley!"

Lily began to look like she was going to cry as she tried to reach for Fenton.

"Lily, it's me..." Zoe told the baby girl. "Didn't you miss me?"

Lily sniffled to Zoe and soon cried out loud.

"Lily...?" Zoe frowned as she felt heartbroken, she even let go of Fenton which landed next to Lily, unharmed.

Lily cooed and soon hugged the fox doll. "Fa Fa!"

"Lily...?" Zoe asked. "Come on, Lily..."

"Zoe, I'm sorry, but... Lily's outgrown you." Hercules told his sister.

"N-No..." Zoe said.

"I'm sorry, Zoe..." Hercules told Zoe before taking her out of the room.

'NO!" Zoe cried out. "I was gonna teach her stuff! I wanted to teach her about good cartoons like Blue's Clues and Bear in the Big Blue House and PB&J Otter!"

Three days soon passed with the same singing. 

"Three nights of torture!" Lola groaned. "I CANNOT LOSE ANY MORE BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"I was so tired last night, I fell asleep in the middle of cutting Lori's hair." Leni told the others as she showed a bunch of blonde hair in her hand.

"You did what now?" Hercules asked.

Lori grabbed the frying pan and looked behind it to see that a chunk of her hair had been missing before running off in horror.

"Mom and Dad, you were right, we admit it," Lincoln gave in. "Fenton is destroying our lives."

Their parents didn't seem to respond.

"Mr. and Mrs. Loud?" Hercules asked.

Lynn Sr and Rita lowered their newspapers to show their earmuffs.

"OH, WHEN DID YOU KIDS WAKE UP?" Lynn Sr smiled.

"Take those off!" Zoe glared.

Lynn Sr and Rita soon left with the earmuffs off.

"And... Gone." Zoe smirked as she used magic to get rid of them which made the Loud couple scream in agony which gave her sweet revenge.

"I hate to say it, but we have no choice," Lola glowered. "THE FOX MUST GO! Actually, I didn't hate saying that..." She then grinned rather wickedly.

"I agree." Hercules said.

"I've been replaced by a doll!" Zoe exclaimed in depression.

"Don't worry, you won't be replaced for long." Hercules said.

"You think so?" Zoe asked.

"I know so." Hercules promised.

Soon enough, everyone had a meeting and Zoe and Hercules used a barrier to block out the song so they could meet in peace.

"Nice work on the sound barrier," Lincoln smiled. "I'm so glad you guys have magic."

"Now to the plan." Hercules said.

"Operation: Lose the Fox." Zoe added.

"Now, the only time they're not together is when her diaper is being changed." Hercules said.

"Yes, because she just uses him with coloring, feeding, bathing, napping, and chewing on books," Lincoln added. "During this approximate 47 second window, Lily will be separated from the demon toy. That's when we strike."

"Let the plan begin." Hercules said.

"All right, guys, let's--" Lincoln added only to see that his sisters had vanished. "HEY, I DID NOT SAY FALL OUT!"

"They got bored." Hercules said.

Lincoln groaned and soon left with the Weather twins.

"Okay, Lil, you know what time it is." Zoe told the baby girl as she picked her up and put her on her diaper changing table away from Fenton the Fox.

Luna hummed a tune beside Zoe while Leni took out a chip to distract Lily. Zoe soon gave out the signal.

"Okay, Lynn, go!" Lisa told her athletic sister after she saw that from her handheld security camera.

Lynn soon skated in the room and threw Fenton in the air as Lincoln caught him and Lucy rode him away in Lily's baby carriage, and where it was soon passed onto the Loud twins. Lola drove Lana in her car before the toy was then passed onto Lori in Vanzilla. Lori took the doll and drove off Fenton to a dumpster and dumped him in there without looking back.

"Now for phase 2." Hercules said.

"Operation: Keep Lily from Crying!" Lincoln commanded. "Go, go, go!"

"Hey, Lily, it's me, Zozo!" Zoe smiled to the baby girl. "How 'bout we play, huh? Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Fa Fa...?" Lily blinked out of sadness.

"Um, Fa Fa is visiting a friend." Zoe lied.

Lily sniffled. 

"Oh, don't cry!" Zoe told her before taking out a handy dandy notebook. "Let's search for clues! Blue's Clues!"

The rest of the day, Zoe kept Lily from crying.

"Elmo loves you?" Zoe smiled nervously to Lily as she looked like she was about to crack.

Lily soon yawned as she seemed too tired to cry.

"No, wake up, focus!" Zoe panicked.

Lily soon curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

"Well, looks like the plan worked." Hercules whispered.

"I think I broke Lily." Zoe said.

"I think you need a nap too, Zoe." Hercules said before pushing his twin sister into her room.

"NOOOO!!!" Zoe cried out as she refused to leave Lily.

Hercules soon used his twin sister's pressure point. Zoe's eyes widened before she passed out in his arms. 

"Hopefully things will be back to normal by tomorrow." Hercules said to himself as he tucked Zoe in with her headphones before leaving. 

"You said it." Lincoln agreed as he took out a jar of mustard.

Everyone soon went to sleep.

"I'm surprised that went well." Hercules yawned before he fell asleep with Lincoln.

The next day, he would be proven wrong. Hercules and Lincoln yawned as they got out of their room together. Zoe was still asleep so that she could not worry about Lily all the time and it was better off that way.

"Whew." Hercules sighed.

"Your sister sleeps a lot." Lincoln said to Hercules.

"Dreams are important to her," Hercules replied before seeing his girlfriend. "Lynn, how's Lily?"

"I haven't heard her cry." Lynn said.

Hercules looked both relieved and concerned.

"Finally, I got enough beauty sleep," Lola sighed happily. "Yeah, I am back!"

"Uh, Leni, are those hair extensions in your hands?" Hercules asked.

"Oh, yeah," Leni smiled. "I slept so good that I made these for Lori. Now I just need a stapler."

Lori smiled nervously as she took the hair extensions. "I'll take it from here."

"Smart." Hercules said.

Luna soon came in carrying Lily in her arms before setting her in her high chair.

"Good morning, Lily!" Everyone greeted the baby of the Loud family.

Lily sulked as she sat in her high chair, but she didn't cry.

"Um, maybe she's hungry?" Hercules suggested.

"Open the airplane~" Leni smiled as she took out baby food to Lily. "Here comes the tunnel! Om-nom-nom-nom-nom!"

Lily simply pushed the spoon of baby food away from her.

"She sure is grumpy this morning." Hercules frowned in worry.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Lincoln said.

They soon went to the living room to see if Lily wanted to play with them.

"Lily, wanna help me build a castle?" Lincoln smiled as he knelt in front of a tower of building blocks. 

Lily shoved down the blocks in depression.

"Um, maybe build a fort?" Hercules suggested.

Lily looked too miserable to interact with anybody.

"Uh-oh..." Hercules frowned as he soon brought down the picture of Fenton the fox with Baby Lori.

"Fa Fa..." Lily whimpered sadly.

"I thought so." Hercules sighed.

"No wonder she's so sad this morning," Leni added. "She misses Fenton."

"We didn't make her forget about Fenton," Lincoln said. "We just kept her from crying."

"I hate to say it, but even though it won't be quiet anymore, we need to get that fox back." Hercules said.

"The peace and quiet is not worth it if our baby sister is sad." Lincoln agreed.

They soon went off to the dumpster that Lori dumped Fenton off to, and of course, Lana volunteered to rummage through it.

"Sorry, guys, no Fenton, this thing is empty," Lana told the others before taking out a violent looking rodent. "But I did find a girlfriend for Bitey!"

"To the dump!" Hercules announced.

They soon went over to the garbage dump to find the fox toy.

"This place is literally huge," Lori groaned. "How are we ever going to find a little toy in all this trash?"

They soon heard a familiar annoying song.

"That's how!" Lincoln told the others. "Follow that annoying song!"

Hercules and the Loud siblings soon went to follow the trail of the tune. Fenton was soon in a trash pile carried by a mechanical hand and was about to be tossed into a compactor.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Hercules declared as he ran as fast as the wind without realizing it and soon rescued Fenton.

Everyone's hair seemed to fly forward with Hercules's speed. Hercules smiled and then zipped back down with the toy fox at hand.

"Wow," Lynn smiled. "That was amazing!"

"Fascinating." Lisa also smiled.

"Come on, guys, let's go home." Hercules told the others.

Everyone else agreed and they soon went back home with Fenton.

"Man, Hercules, you're as fast as a pit crew for Bobbie Fletcher." Lana smiled in admiration.

"I don't even know how I got that fast." Hercules said.

"Hmm..." Lisa hummed as she decided to maybe do a project on this.

They soon drove off back home, and gave Fenton back to Lily. 

"Fa Fa!" Lily beamed and hugged the fox toy.

Zoe watched this from downstairs and soon went back to sleep. "I guess Lily doesn't need me anymore..." she said to herself.

Lily soon looked upstairs as though she heard Zoe. Zoe went back in her room and put her old things in a box. 

"Zozo?" Hercules came to his twin sister. "What're you doing?"

"Just packing up my old toys and childhood things to sell for a garage sale," Zoe sighed. "Why bother keeping them if no one'll use them around here?"

They soon heard Fenton get broken. Lily smiled until Fenton broke down and even an eye popped out. 

"Dang it." The Loud siblings groaned to that.

Lily soon crawled to the couch and cleared her throat until she cried, knowing that Zoe would come to save the day. Zoe was about to go in the garage with her stuff until she heard Lily crying which then made her spring into action like a superhero. Lily kept crying and crying until Zoe would get her to stop, and where the perky goth soon arrived and picked up Lily, starting to soothe her.

Lily kept crying until she smiled to her. "Zozo!"

"Oh, it'll be okay, Lily," Zoe soothed the baby girl. "I'm right here."

"Did Lily just do what I think she did?" Lola asked.

Zoe cooed as she picked up Lily and settled her down.

"See, Zoe?" Hercules asked his twin sister. "Lily does need you! She even sees you as another sister."

"Zozo..." Lily repeated.

"Hey, you said my nickname," Zoe smiled. "That's sweet~"

Everything went back to normal for the most part with Zoe sharing her childhood mementos with Lily and educating her.

"So, as you can see her, Eloise lives with her nanny in the richest hotel in New York City," Zoe told Lily as she showed her one of her childhood favorite books. "Though if I had a mother who traveled in Paris all the time, I'd use that money and make my mother get off her lazy butt and do some parenting." 

Lily nodded in agreement as she didn't find that fair of Eloise's mother.

"On the bright side, she has a wonderful caretaker," Zoe continued. "I sometimes think about writing my own kids' books."

Hercules smiled as the girls bonded and soon left to do something with Lincoln until the next adventure


	111. Snow Way Out

Rita and Lynn Sr had to get going together and would leave the kids home alone at the house.

"Hmm... What should we do?" Nicole asked Atlas. "Should we stay with the kids?" 

"I'm sure they'll be fine by themselves." Atlas said.

"All right..." Nicole replied before looking down to Hercules and Zoe. "Kids, your dad and I are gonna go, so you stay here with the Louds."'

"We will, Mom." Hercules and Zoe promised. 

Both parents soon left their kids. Leni was using a hair dryer.

"Uh, Leni?" Zoe asked.

"Dinner's almost ready, guys!" Leni smiled as she used the hair dryer on the cold pot of goulash. 

"Leni, are you trying to heat up dinner?" Hercules asked.

"Of course, how else would I do it?" Leni smiled.

"Maybe you should try the stove?" Lori suggested.

"Good idea," Leni replied. "I was worried this would give the goulash split ends anyway." 

'Oy.' Zoe thought to herself while groaning.

"Forget the goulash!" Lana gasped. "My favorite racecar driver Bobbie Fletcher is holding a contest tonight at the Burp'n Burger!" 

"What's the contest?" Hercules asked.

"Whoever gets the burger with a tire wrap gets to be an honorary member of her pit crew!" Lana gushed in excitement. "I know what you're gonna say, Mom, Dad, Uncle Atlas, and Aunt Nicole left us plenty of food to eat while they're away for the weekend, but--"

Suddenly, everyone else was in the van.

"You had us at Burp'n Burger!" Lincoln called out to his younger tomboy sister. 

"Let's go!" Zoe told them.

And with that, they soon drove off to the fast food place all bundled up in their coats as it slowly snowed outside. Lana then commanded her pet frog to join them on the road.

"Siblings, I'd like to call your attention to the defrosting ice crystals, street name: snow." Lisa began.

"Okay, you can have the goulash for dinner then." Hercules smirked.

Lisa soon zipped into the van. "I call shotgun!"

"And away we go!" Zoe cheered.

They soon drove off and they pulled up into the fast food restaurant.

'Please welcome racing champion: Bobbie Fletcher!' An announcement proclaimed much to Lana's delight.

A female racecar driver soon came out. Everyone cheered for her as they were quite excited to see her up close.

"There she is~" Lola gushed as the female racecar driver removed her helmet.

"Thanks for coming out, racing fans," Bobbie Fletcher smiled friendly. "I wanna give a huge thanks to my sponsor: Burp'n Burger. Let me tell ya, you can't get past the starting line without quality fuel and mine's right here! The Big Belcher with extra pickles." She then took out her own sandwich and ate it.

"Nice." Zoe smiled.

"I can't wait to have one of you folks on my pit crew!" Bobbie Fletcher smiled to the crowd. "All you gotta do is find the burger wrapper that looks just like this! Ladies and gentlemen, start your stomachs!"

An air horn sounded and everyone soon raced into the diner where a teen cashier looked afraid and ran inside with them to avoid being trampled. Lana tried to make it in line first only for someone to cut in front of her.

"Flip!" Hercules growled.

"Gimme a dozen burgers and try to make one of 'em the winner!" Flip glared to the cashier.

"A dozen?" The cashier smiled as he took the money. "Wow, you must really wanna be on that pit crew."

"Oh, yeah, Bibbity Fletchman, big fan." Flip rolled his eyes slightly.

"Seriously?" Zoe asked.

"I know he has a lot of burgers, but he cannot win." Hercules vowed.

"No wrapper, no wrapper, no wrapper!" Lana crossed her fingers as Flip opened his burger wrappers.

And where luckily, Flip didn't get the winning wrapper.

"Keep those burgers cookin', Slim, 'cuz I'll be back for more once I scratch up some moolah!" Flip told the cashier before storming off in defeat.

"We'd like twelve Big Belchers and one Baby Belcher, please!" Lana told the cashier.

"Okay," The cashier replied. "That'll be $25."

Hercules was about to bring out his wallet.

"Don't worry, Herc, I got this," Lana stopped him before checking her pockets. "Let's see... My gum collection, banana peel, owl's foot... Ah, here it is!" She then took out the coupon from the pile and put it on the counter.

"Oh, one of our Kids Eat Free coupons," The cashier smiled as he accepted the coupon. "Wait, did you just say owl's foot?"

"Yeah, isn't she a hoot?" Luan replied before laughing at her own pun.

The cashier didn't seem to laugh at her pun. Everyone sat down together and Lana soon brought their burgers over so they could find the winning wrapper and also eat dinner.

"Are these burgers really as good as you guys say they are?" Zoe asked. "I mean, I'm not a burger fan, but--" she then stopped herself as she bit into her burger and her eyes widened before she bit more and more as she enjoyed hers very much before she finished. "The juiciness... The crispiness... The zestiness... HERC! I GOTTA HAVE MORE!" she then grabbed her brother by his coat.

"Everyone, hurry and give Zoe your burgers." Hercules told the others.

"But..." The others stammered.

"NOW!" Zoe yelled out.

Everyone else then gave their burgers to Zoe.

"Meat, meat, MEEEEAT!" Zoe grinned and soon dove into the burger pile and ate them all.

Lana looked around for the winning wrapper only to have no such luck and she whimpered out of sadness.

"More burgers!" Zoe demanded.

"The frozen precipitation is accumulating rapidly," Lisa warned the others as she looked out the window. "I suggest we skedaddle."

"Wait, guys, Zoe has the right idea, we should try another round." Lana told her siblings. 

"We can have seconds?" Lynn asked.

"How're we gonna pay for it?" Lincoln asked. "Hercules and Zoe can't make money from their magic, it's against the Netherworld rules."

"I have $50 in my wallet." Hercules said.

"Way to go, Herc!" Lana smiled.

Hercules came to the cashier and handed him the money. "More burgers, please." he then requested.

"You got it, sir." The cashier said as he gave him the amount of burgers that $50 would give them.

"Thanks." Hercules smiled as he then came back with more burgers than before.

This time, not just Zoe, but everyone was able to eat the burgers as they searched for the winning wrapper for Lana.

"Any luck?" Lana frowned to the others since the wrapper she had wasn't a winner.

The others groaned as they couldn't find it.

They then had another round of burgers, unfortunately, everyone was getting full and it was snowing heavier outside.

"Any of the wrappers the winning wrapper?" Hercules asked.

"I dunno, but I sure feel full now..." Zoe groaned since she just ate at least ten burgers at once.

"I guess we better go home then." Lana sulked as her dreams were crushed.

"Wait, is this it?" Hercules asked as he brought out a golden wrapper with the word 'WINNER'.

"Hercules!" Lana grinned as she took the wrapper. "You found it!"

"I thought that wrapper looked a little hideous." Leni commented.

"You guys ready to go then?" The cashier asked. "I rode my bike here and I wanna beat the storm."

"Let's get going." Hercules said.

"Can we eat dinner now?" Zoe asked.

"Eat?!" Hercules replied. "You just ate sixteen burgers!"

"He's correct." Lisa said.

"I feel empty inside..." Zoe replied.

"I think you've had enough burgers to last a lifetime." Hercules scoffed as he went to the door and opened it so they could go home only to see that the outside was blocked by snow.

"Ooh, this must be the closet where they keep their snow." Leni smiled simply.

"No, Leni, we're snowed in!" Zoe told her.

"Oh..." Leni frowned.

"Aw, man, that means we're gonna be stuck in here all night?" Luna replied.

"NO!" The cashier panicked. "I've already worked a 12 hour shift, I can't take another second in this greasy dungeon!"

"Let's try to dig ourselves out." Hercules said.

"We broke out of our old school, we can handle this." Zoe agreed.

"Broke out...?" Lynn asked.

There was suddenly a rumbling and the snow fell flat on the floor.

"Guess who earned big cheddar just for riding people out the snow?" Flip smirked as he took out a huge wad of cash. "Three dozen burgers on me, Bicycle Boy!"

"Sorry, Flip, but you're too late." Hercules said.

"I already found the winning wrapper." Lana smirked.

"What?! Bull Hockey!" Flip glared. "That money was gonna make me a fortune! I'm OUT!"

"Seriously?" Zoe asked.

"Flip, wait!" Lincoln cried out. "Can you give us a ride home? We're stuck here!"

"Stuck, are you?" Flip smirked. "I can help ya out for a price."

Hercules brought out his wallet.

"As much as I'd like to accept your money, I have to say no," Flip told him. "I'd say, I dunno, one winning wrapper?"

"Then no!" Hercules glared.

"Suit yourself, but this offer expires a second after I get my kiester out this door!" Flip told them.

"Wait, I'll give you anything!" The cashier clung to him anxiously. "My employee discount!"

"Throw in a jumbo sack of curly fries and you got a deal." Flip smirked to him.

The cashier zipped back into the kitchen before jumping out the door. "I'm free!!!"

"Aw, come on!" Zoe groaned.

"Well, I guess I can't blame him, but come on, Zoe, let's bust out." Hercules replied.

"So, you guys broke out of your old school?" Lynn asked.

Hercules and Zoe smiled sheepishly to that.

"How?" Lola asked.

"Why?" Lana added.

Flashback

In the Supernatural Realm, Hercules and Zoe had turned thirteen and had to go to a special school for young witches and warlocks, but there were far too many rules and demanding assignments, they didn't like it even if it was in their destiny. 

"We gotta get out of this school, Herc," Zoe said as they both wore their uniforms. "I swear, Miss Hag has it in for me!"

"I guess we should escape then before the final." Hercules smirked.

"Please, break down a wall if you have to!" Zoe begged.

Hercules brought out his wand and magicked up some escape equipment.

The Weather twins then dug out from underneath their school to escape while an alarm blared from the academy.

"RUN FOR IT!" Hercules and Zoe cried out before running into the Gray Area and they soon made it home.

End of Flashback

 

"I hope you know what you're doing, guys, because I am literally not sleeping on hamburger wrappers." Lori said to the Weather twins.

"Can I help you guys?" Lana begged.

"Hmm... We'll need something to dig through the snow." Hercules hummed.

"Don't worry," Lana smiled. "Flip's truck cleared the path, so all we need to do is find Vanzilla."

There was then beeping heard as the truck backed up against the diner which made more snow fall and cover the front door.

"You did that on purpose!" Hercules and Zoe glared at Flip.

"Looks like we'll need something to help shoveling the snow out of the way." Zoe said.

Lana rushed behind the front counter to look for something before coming back with Snowcone shovels. "Will these help?" she then asked the Weather twins.

"Those will totally help." Hercules smiled.

Lana, Hercules, and Zoe then began to dig through the snow.

"Leaky gas and old string cheese..." Lana said after she sniffed the air. "We're close to Vanzilla."

"And so is our freedom." Zoe said.

"Wow, Lana, that's a pretty good sense of smell you got there." Hercules said to the blonde tomboy.

"Charles has been giving me bloodhound lessons." Lana replied before they continued to shovel through the snow.

They soon made it to the van.

"There you are, old girl!" Lana smiled as she raised the shovels in victory. "I'll have you out in a jiffy!"

"We're free!" Zoe cheered.

Lana then brought the van out from underneath the snowy underground. "Hey, guys, we're going home!" she then called out.

Lori took the driver's seat as everyone else sat in the van.

"You literally did it, guys!" Lori smiled to Lana and the Weather twins.

"Now let's get going." Hercules said.

Lori tried to start the van, but it didn't seem to be working. 

"Hmm... Better check out the engine block," Lana suggested before going to take a look for herself. She soon saw that the engine was frozen over. "Ice?!"

The others sighed and groaned in dismay.

"Isn't there some sort of ice melting spell?" Lynn asked Hercules and Zoe.

"I'm afraid not." Hercules said.

"Lana, if you just let Flip give us a ride, we would be home by now!" Lola complained to her twin. 

"Ugh, there's no signal here!" Lori complained as she brought out her cell phone. "I'm gonna warm up inside and use the landline!"

"Okay." Zoe said.

Lily shivered slightly.

"Come here, Lily," Zoe told the baby girl and held her in her arms as she took out another Eloise book by Kay Thompson and Hilary Knight. "This coldness reminds me a lot of Eloise at Christmastime."

"Let's all get inside." Hercules said.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna take care of Vanzilla." Lana replied.

Everyone then went inside and left the six-year-old tomboy alone.

"Don't worry, Hops, we'll figure this out." Lana smiled to her pet frog.

"Now, I'm sure that the landline is around here somewhere." Hercuels said.

"Hey, where'd the burger warming lamp go?" Zoe asked.

BOOM!

The lights were then out and so was all the power which meant no heat or lights.

"I-I-I-It's Christmas Eve... W-W-With a bl-bl-blizzard outside, And four below or m-m-more, B-B-B-But inside The P-P-Plaza, w-w-we're cozy and w-w-warm i-i-in our rooms on th-th-the t-t-t-tippy t-t-top fl-fl-floor..." Zoe tried to read the Christmas Eloise book to Lily only to shiver, even more when she saw a picture of the citizens of New York walking outside of a blizzard while Eloise and Nanny were inside the hotel in front of a warm fireplace.

Hercules soon felt around the wall to try and find the landline phone.

"No signal..." Lori trembled. "No landline... Bobby has no idea where I am!"

"Don't worry, Lori, I'll find one!" Hercules reassured her. He soon felt something that felt like a landline phone. "Gotcha." he then smirked.

"C-C-Careful, H-H-Herc!" Zoe told her brother.

"Lori, does your cell phone have a flashlight app?" Hercules asked.

Lori shakily took out her cell phone and tapped the screen until the light flashed.

"I'll borrow this, I won't let anything happen to it." Hercules promised as he took the cell phone and shined the bright light.

The bright light soon shined on the landline phone.

"Got it!" Hercules told Lori.

"Oh, get Bobby on the phone!" Lori gushed before rushing over while shivering.

"It's okay, sweetie, Zoe's right here~" Zoe cooed as she put Lily into her coat and carried her like an island native woman would with her own baby in a sling.

Lana and Hops could see what was going on. Everyone felt doomed as it seemed like they were going to be there all night long. Lana knew exactly of what to do.

"Did you get a hold of Bobby?" Hercules asked Lori.

"Yeah, the landline didn't need electricity." Lori said.

"So is he okay?" Hercules replied.

"He's very worried about me and he wishes he could help from home." Lori nodded.

They soon heard something burst through the snow at the entrance.

"What's that?!" Lori gasped. "Bobby Boo Boo Bear?!"

A huge lump of snow seemed to come alive which made them all scream and Hercules even held Lynn nervously. The snow soon shook off, revealing to be Flip.

"Flip?" Zoe asked. "What are you doing back here?"

"I tracked him down," Lana informed. "I just followed the smell of curly fries and BO."

"You left in these conditions?!" Lisa yelped. "You could've lost digits from frostbite!"

"I had to; I couldn't let you guys suffer all night because of me," Lana explained. "So now, Flip will take us home."

"Cool." Hercules said.

"Right after I get that wrapper." Flip smirked.

Lana sighed as she took out her wrapper and gave it up to the gas station owner.

"Lana, you gave up your wrapper?" Hercules frowned.

"Just to get us all out of here and back home." Lana replied with a frown back.

They soon got in Flip's vehicle.

"Lana, that was very grown up of you." Zoe told the blonde tomboy.

"It wasn't easy." Lana sighed.

As they drove off down the road, they passed a familiar racecar driver. 

"Well, lookie here, another sucker!" Flip smirked as he then kept driving. "Sit tight, Chief, I'll be back later!"

"Wait, that's Bobbie Fletcher!" Lana called out. "Stop, Flip, we have to help her!"

Flip soon groaned and then backed up. Lana soon got out of the vehicle.

"Excuse me, Miss Fletcher, what happened?" The blonde tomboy asked.

"Engine died," Bobbie sighed. "This baby can two-tin straight away, but throw a little snow at her and she conks out."

"Maybe Lana can help." Hercules said.

"Lana?" Bobbie replied.

"That would be me," Lana said as she then came to take a look at the car before looking back at the racecar driver. "You mind if I--"

"It's all yours." Bobbie allowed.

Lana began to work on the engine.

"That's a good little grease monkey." Zoe approved.

"See if she'll turn over now." Lana told Bobbie.

Bobbie started her car and smiled. "Dang, not even my pit crew is that fast! What's your name, Sport?"

"Lana Loud." The blonde tomboy introduced herself.

"Well, I like you, Lana Loud, give me a call when you're 18," Bobbie replied and handed her a card. "I could use someone like you on my team."

"Sounds like Lana got lucky." Hercules smiled.

"I'm so happy for her." Zoe smiled back.

"Hey, Bibbity Flexpent, she fixed your car, but I'm the one who brought her here, how about a little something for me?" Flip glared.

"Comin' right up, pal." Bobbie smirked before driving off and making a pile of snow hit him.

"And looks like karma had that coming to him." Hercules smirked.

They were soon back home. Everyone rushed inside and warmed up instantly after a big adventure being snowed in at the Burp'n Burger, but this wouldn't be the only snow adventure. Zoe continued to read Eloise at Christmastime to Lily.

"Mama...?" Lily asked about if Eloise's mother was going to be in this book since she wasn't in the other ones.

"Uh..." Zoe replied before checking the whole book. "Well, Eloise's mother called from the Mediterranean, she got sunburn on her legs and gave Eloise a cartwheel hat."

Lily seemed to frown at the mention of sunburn.

"Yeah, sunburn's no fun, that's why we wear sunscreen," Zoe told Lily before looking around the book. "That's weird... Eloise's mother is in the movie... Where is she?!"

Lily simply shrugged. Zoe pouted before shrugging herself. Lily soon yawned and looked sleepy.

"Bed Time." Zoe smiled as she took Lily and put her in her nice and warm crib.

"It should be a good time for sledding soon," Hercules smiled as he looked out the window. "But where could we sled?"

"Good question." Lincoln said.

Lincoln's walkie-talkie soon went off.

"Excuse me a sec." Lincoln said before he went to go talk with Clyde.

"You got it." Hercules said.

Lincoln soon went off.

"My childhood is dark..." Zoe said after looking at her Eloise book and then put it down before finding another childhood classic. "Ah, Madeline, now you can't go wrong with the smallest little girl with twelve in two straight lines."

Hercules soon headed to bed. Zoe took the book of Madeline and yawned as she decided to save it for tomorrow.

"Hey, Herc, how'd you like to vacation with me, Clyde, and his parents?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure." Hercules said.

Lincoln smiled back as Hercules would find out more by vacation time, though they would learn the hard way about Clyde's parents being rather overprotective.


	112. Snow Way Down

"See ya, Zozo, have fun with the girls." Hercules told his twin sister before walking with Lincoln to Clyde's family car.

Zoe waved as she carried Lily in her arm and walked off inside the house. Clyde's first dad soon drove off.

"Dashing through the snow, In a luxury SUV, We're making us some time, Because we stopped to pee, hey!~" The boys sang together.

"Whoa, what was that?" Lincoln asked before they drove past an old ski ramp.

"It looks kind of dangerous." Hercules said.

"Oh, that's the Ramp of Insanity," Harold informed. "It's a near-vertical drop where you can reach speeds of 100 miles an hour, then get launched 5,000 feet in the air!"

"Sweet!" Lincoln beamed. "Do we get to go on it?"

Howard gasps and passes out.

"And that is why I'm doing the driving," Harold noticed. "Lincoln, let me translate for Howard: no."

"How do we wake him up?" Hercules asked.

"I'll handle this," Clyde said as he leaned over with smelling salts to wake up his sickly father. "Don't worry, guys. We have tons of other fun stuff to do."

"What happened...?" Howard asked as he came to.

"Uh, we were just wondering how much longer is it to the lodge?" Hercules asked.

"Oh," Howard replied. "How much longer, Harold?"

"I think another half hour or so." Harold smiled.

"Great." Hercules said.

Soon enough, they arrived at the cabin.

"Here we are!" Howard announced.

"Whoo-hoo!" Lincoln cheered before running out of the car. "Race you to the front door!"

"Ah, ah, ah, hold on." Harold told him.

"Why?" Hercules asked. "What's going on?"

"My parents don't want us to slip on the ice." Clyde replied as the McBride men were clearing the way with salt.

"Ah." Lincoln and Hercules replied.

After that was done...

"Ah, what a cozy little place." Hercules smiled before trying to get inside.

"Ah, ah, ah, hold on." Howard told him.

"What now?" Hercules asked.

"My parents don't want us to get splinters." Clyde replied.

"Ah." Lincoln and Hercules replied.

The boys run out of the cabin and cheer, but of course, their fun would soon be ruined. 

"So, what should we do first?" Clyde smiled. "Go sledding?"

"I'll grab Big Red 2!" Lincoln smiled back.

Howard then stopped the boys and put them in tight and warmer clothes for the outdoors.

"I can't breathe!" Hercules muffled before groaning and falling over. "Why?!"

"My parents' don't want us to get frostbite." Clyde told Lincoln and Hercules before opening the door with his teeth.

"What if I have to pee?!" Lincoln yelped.

"Not a problem," Clyde replied. "Just give me 15 minutes notice."

"I think I'll just burst out of this when I need to go to the bathroom." Hercules said.

"Knowing you, that might be best." Clyde agreed.

"Totally." Lincoln nodded.

On the snowy hills...

"Pilot to co-pilot, we are ready for launch!" Hercules told Lincoln and Clyde as he pretended with them like a good big brother would.

"Rodger that!" Lincoln and Clyde smiled.

"Ah, ah!" The McBride parents stopped them.

"Now what?" Hercules glared.

Now all the trees have mattresses tied to them.

"Good thing we found that clearance sale on mattresses." Howard smiled.

"And on bubble wrap," Harold added as he wrapped the boys up in bubble wrap. "Now we're good."

"Clyde, I think now is a good time for me to burst out." Hercules said.

"No, Hercules, we might get broken necks." Clyde replied.

Hercules narrowed his eyes and soon broke out.

"Oh, don't worry, Hercules, we'll get more bubble wrap!" Howard panicked.

"Don't worry, I'm used to cold weather." Hercules assured him.

"Anyway, let's go down the slope," Lincoln said. "Whee!"

However, they were not moving.

"Uh, why aren't we moving?" Hercules glared slightly.

"Oh, we called ahead and asked the groundskeeper to level the hillside." Harold replied.

"Seriously?" Hercules asked.

Later on, the boys had a snowball fight.

"Run, run, as fast as you can!" Hercules laughed as he brought out his snowball artillery.

"We're running!" Clyde laughed.

"No mercy, boys!" Hercules laughed as he tossed snowballs at them.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Harold and Howard cried out as they dove in to take the snowball hits for their son.

"Seriously?" Hercules asked.

"My parents don't want us to end up in the hospital because of an ice ball to the head." Clyde told him.

Hercules shook as he was becoming redder than his clothes which melted some of the snow around him.

"How about some hot chocolate?" Harold asked him.

"Well, that actually does sound promising." Hercules had to admit.

"Yeah." Lincoln smiled.

They then went inside to have hot chocolate.

Hercules took a sip before grunting. "Gah! This isn't even hot!"

"Yeah, my parents don't want us to scald the roofs of our mouths." Clyde replied.

"Clyde, permission to speak?" Lincoln asked.

"Granted." Clyde allowed his best friend.

"I love your parents Clyde, but they're being overprotective." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, maybe a little, but they're just looking out for me." Clyde replied.

"Clyde, you're wearing a seat-belt on the couch!" Hercules reminded him.

"My parents don't want me to get injured in an earthquake," Clyde excused. "We are only three states away from a fault line."

'And the realization comes to him in 3, 2, 1.' Hercules thought to himself.

"Holy shamoly! You're right, guys!" Clyde yelped as he suddenly realized while unhooking his seat-belt. "This is crazy! I'm gonna talk to my dads right now!"

Clyde soon went to speak to both of his fathers.

"I think this is gonna work out just fine." Hercules smiled to Lincoln.

"Yeah." Lincoln nodded.

Some time had passed and suddenly, the boys were about to go down a snowy hill all together.

"Okay, buddies, now the fun really begins." Clyde told Lincoln and Hercules.

"Let's do this." Hercules smiled.

"I'll sled to that." Lincoln added.

They soon all sledded down the hill, and where their fun had lasted only for a few seconds. Just then, the sled beeps and unleashes a grappling hook that latches onto the hill, leaving the boys puzzled. It's revealed that Harold pushed a button to make the hook go off.

"I'm so sorry," Harold told the boys. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well, that's a relief." Clyde said.

"It was supposed to be a parachute." Harold said.

"Dads, you said you were going to let go." Clyde said out of disappointment. 

"We're sorry, Clyde. We're just not there yet." Howard replied.

"It's a dangerous world and we don't think you're ready to face it on your own." Harold added.

"Well, I think I can." Clyde disagreed.

"Why don't we revisit this in another decade?" Howard suggested.

Clyde soon stormed off in irritation about his parents being overprotective of him.

The next day soon came with a man screaming. Hercules opened one eye in slight irritation as he didn't like to wake up like this.

"I should have buckled up." Lincoln muffled as he had fallen out of bed.

Hercules soon helped his little brother figure up.

"Thanks, Herc." Lincoln replied.

"No problem," Hercules nodded. "Now, come on, let's go check this out."

The two soon left their room to see what was going on this morning. They soon ran into the living room, only for them to slide into and through a wall.

"You okay, Lincoln?" Hercules asked.

"I think so..." Lincoln replied. "But what is going on?"

Howard stammers and flails his arm while holding something and faints.

"Let me translate for Howard: Clyde's in mortal danger!" Harold told the boys.

"What?!" Lincoln and Hercules gasped.

"We found this note from him when we woke up." Harold said as he handed a note to the boys.

"'Dear Dads, I'm off to sled the Ramp of Insanity. I hope this will prove to you that I'm capable of taking care of myself. Love, Clyde'." Hercules read aloud.

"Oh, no, what have we done?!" Lincoln panicked.

"What do you mean?" Harold asked.

"Well, after the buffed floors and the couch seat beat and everything, we kind of told him you guys were too overprotective," Lincoln confessed. "We're sorry, we didn't think he'd take it this far."

"Then again we should have realized that Clyde takes almost everything this far." Hercules said.

"It's okay, boys," Harold comforted. "Just don't tell Howard."

"Tell me what?" Howard groaned as he suddenly woke up.

"Uh, nothing, we just have to go save Clyde from endangering his life." Hercules said.

Howard passed out from that. 

"Oops," Hercules said. "Um, I meant we have to stop Clyde from sledding down the r--"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Howard sobbed while latching onto his husband.

"Okay, okay." Hercules said.

"Don't worry, Mr. McBrides. I got this, Clyde, do you copy?" Lincoln said before taking out his walkie-talkie and then heard an echo. "Wait! He's still in the house somewhere!"

They soon rushed to where the echo came from only to see that Clyde had left his walkie-talkie on his pillow.

"Oh, he just left his walkie-talkie behind." Lincoln said.

Howard whimpered about his son being gone.

"Come on," Harold said as he soothed his husband. "We're going to the Ramp of Insanity!"

They soon ran to the Ramp of Insanity.

"There he is!" Howard cried out. "I see him!"

"Clyde, honey, don't do it!" Harold tried to call to their son. "Just climb back down!"

"He's not moving!" Hercules told them after seeing that Clyde wasn't moving.

"Oh, Howie, he must be paralyzed with fear." Harold assumed.

"He gets that from me." Howard admitted.

"Well, then we'll just have to go up there and get him down." Hercules said.

"No, no, no," Harold replied. "We'll go, boys. I don't want you getting hurt."

"We won't get hurt," Hercules said. "Besides, Clyde is Lincoln's best friend, and we can't just stand here while he--"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Howard cried out of fear.

"We'll all go up there." Hercules said.

"But very carefully." Harold advised.

"Yes, sir." Hercules sighed.

They soon all went up to reach the ramp to save Clyde.

"Alright, let's start climbing up." Hercules said.

They all then began to climb even though the McBride men were rather scared.

"I hope this thing is safe." Harold hoped.

"I'm sure it's fine," Lincoln replied. "There'd be a sign if it wasn't."

Signs that say Stay off, condemned, and a picture of a man climbing being crossed off appear from under the snow.

"Aw, come on." Hercules groaned.

Lincoln climbed up anyway. They continued to climb until they reached the top.

"We're here, buddy, everything's going to be--" Lincoln began only to see a sign. "Okay?"

"Clyde's not here!" Hercules's eyes widened. 

"WHERE'S MY BABY?!" Howard cried oily worse than when Nicole found out Hercules began to date Lynn.

"We better get down from here." Hercules said.

The wind blows the sign down the ramp which launches it into a nearby snowdrift, shattering it. 

"Okay, let's not panic." Hercules smiled nervously to the adult men.

"My baby could be lying injured in a ravine somewhere!" Howard panicked. "We need to get off this thing and find him."

But once they got to the ladder, it shattered. 

"WE'RE TRAPPED!" Lincoln and the McBride couple panicked.

"No, we're not." Hercules said.

"Hercules, get us down!" Lincoln begged.

Before he could do anything, Lincoln's radio went off. 'Lincoln, come in. This is--'

"Clyde, you're okay!" Lincoln said in relief.

"Thank goodness." Hercules smiled.

"Where are you, son?" Harold asked. "Did you go down the ramp?"

"Sweetie, did you break anything?" Howard added. "Can you wiggle your toes? Stay still! Don't move your head!"

'Guys, I'm fine,' Clyde replied. 'I didn't go down the ramp.'

"Really?" Hercules asked.

'Oh, heck no,' Clyde replied. 'I got there and realized you guys are right. That thing is dangerous, so I turned around and went back home.'

"Oh, thank goodness." Howard sighed.

"That was good judgement, son." Harold added.

'So, where are you guys?' Clyde asked them.

"Um, funny story." Hercules smiled nervously.

Lincoln and Hercules soon told him what happened and Clyde rushed to the ramp as quickly as he could, and where he came by himself without any help.

Of course, Lincoln and his fathers made it a bit worse while Hercules was quiet as he wanted to see how Clyde could handle this by himself. Clyde did rather surprisingly great. Howard and Harold kept panicking while Hercules looked proud of Clyde's bravery. Clyde soon arrived at the ramp.

"That was very brave, son," Harold said. "Even if it took five years off my life."

"We're not out of the woods yet," Clyde said as he brought out his sled. "Let's ramp this up!"

"No need to tell us twice." Hercules said.

The ramp starts to break.

"Quickly, everybody, get on," Clyde told the others. "There's only one way down." 

The McBride couple hesitated.

"You're just gonna have to trust me," Clyde told his parents. "Hurry!"

Howard and Harold soon came on to join Hercules and Lincoln.

"Hold onto your butts." Clyde told them.

"Way ahead of you." Harold, Howard, Hercules, and Lincoln said.

They push off and shoot down, all screaming and launch off into the air.

"Since this is the end, there's something I need to tell you," Harold told his husband. "I never liked your beef bourguignon!"

"I don't go to the gym when I say I do," Howard replied. "I go to the doughnut shop."

"I wondered why Dad or I haven't seen you there," Hercules said to him before he soon heard a familiar sound from behind the sled. "Is that what I think it is?" The redheaded boy asked himself before turning around.

Soon enough, a parachute came out from the back of the sled. 

"A parachute," Harold smiled. "Good thinking, Clyde."

"I got the idea from you." Clyde smiled back.

They all soon landed safely.

"Whew." Hercules sighed.

"Honey, we owe you an apology," Howard said. "You obviously can take care of yourself."

"Well, it's all 'cuz of you guys," Clyde smiled. "You taught me to always be prepared."

"From now on, we promise not to be so overprotective, and this time, we mean it," Harold promised. "We'll even let you sleep over at the Loud House sometime." 

The family then shared a hug together.

"Let's give them a little privacy." Lincoln told Hercules.

"Agreed." Hercules said.

Later on, the McBride men let Clyde, Lincoln, and Hercules have fun with snow sledding until it would be time to go back home, and where Howard fainted when the boys sled without a parachute or anchor. The boys had fun though and even laughed about how fun their sled ride together was.

"That was the best sled ride ever!" Hercules smiled. "I wonder what it would be like in The Land of Snow."

"What's the Land of Snow?" Clyde asked him.

"My parents told me about it," Hercules replied. "Apparently it's winter all year long there, but there's a legend that the Rainbow Glacier turns seven colors in the Springtime, but of course, no one has ever actually seen it. It kinda looks like the movie Frozen."

"Ooh." Clyde smiled.

"This was a lot of fun," Hercules smiled to Lincoln and Clyde. "We should do something like this again."

"Well, Lincoln, my dads said I could sleep over." Clyde told his best friend.

"Really?!" Lincoln grinned. "That's gonna be awesome!"

"But we first need to get the okay with our parents." Hercules said.

"Yeah, totally, but it'll be awesome!" Lincoln beamed.

"Lincoln, it's just a sleepover," Hercules laughed. "Calm down."

"Sleepovers at my house have been forbidden at the Loud House." Lincoln told him.

"I have questions, comments, and concerns." Hercules replied.

"I'll tell you at home if Mom and Dad say okay." Lincoln decided.

"Okay." Hercules said.

It was a wonderful winter vacation, but soon enough, it was time to go back home, and once they were home, Lincoln begged his parents to let him have a sleepover with Clyde, and where he even included cats in his begging.


	113. Overnight Success

Lynn Sr was a sucker for cat videos, so that won him over, and Rita soon gave in herself which meant that Lincoln could have a sleepover, and where it was now time to convince Nicole and Atlas. 

"I don't know about this, boys," Nicole sighed. "If Lynn and Rita say sleepovers are banned, then I have to respect their rules."

"Please, please, please, please!" Lincoln begged.

"You really want this, huh?" Atlas asked.

"Oh, yes," Lincoln replied. "It would mean a lot to me, please, I love you guys like an aunt and uncle too!"

"Hmm..." Atlas shrugged. "Well, as long as things don't get too hectic, then sure."

"Just as long as you can promise us this," Nicole replied. "Oh, and by the way, keep him away from the closet to our home realm. If Penn catches him in there, he'll turn him into a grasshopper or something and then you'll never have him back to normal."

"You got it." Hercules said.

Lincoln then marked the date of the big sleepover on his calendar as he was excited to have Clyde sleep over.

"This is going to be exciting." Hercules smiled.

"Now you see why I'm psyched?" Lincoln smiled back.

"Yep." Hercules nodded.

"So, will your uncle really turn Clyde into a bug if he shows up through the closet?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, it's one of the rules of the Netherworld." Hercules nodded.

"Yikes." Lincoln said.

When it was time for the sleepover, Hercules decided to clean up a little since they had a guest coming and his mother always told him to do that before said guest would come for a visit, and where Lincoln had a list to have a perfect sleepover.

"Come in, Little Bo Sleep," Lincoln said through his walkie-talkie. "This is Slumberjack. What's your location?"

'This is Little Bo Sleep, my parents are walking me over now,' Clyde replied. 'Prepare for contact in three, two, one...'

They soon heard the doorbell.

"This is it! Time to make history!" Lincoln beamed before answering the door to Clyde and his parents. "Hey, Clyde. Hi, Mr. McBride. Hi, Mr. McBride."

"Hi, boys," Harold smiled. "Ready for your big night?"

"We sure are." Hercules smiled back.

"Great. Just a couple things Clyde will need," Howard replied as he handed items to Hercules while Lincoln listed them. "Sleeping bag, feetsie pajamas, white noise machine, humidifier, dehumidifier, earplugs, inhaler, and allergy medications." 

"Here are all the numbers where you can reach us if our cell phones fail," Harold added. "Restaurant, movie theater, coffee shop, gas station... In case we have to pee."

"Hm. Good idea, and here's a photo of us since we can't tuck you in tonight." Howard said as he handed a photo to Clyde before hugging him tightly.

This was emotionally hard for Howard. Hercules sighed to that, but he could understand a bit since his mother was the same way at times.

"Remember, Clyde," Harold reminded his son. "No nuts, no gluten, no sugar, and be careful with orange juice. You know how you get with pulp."

"He's growing up so fast." Howard soon held his husband.

"Come on, Howie," Harold told him before they left. "Remember what Dr. Lopez said about letting go. Now let go."

"I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!" Howard sobbed.

"Have fun, Clyde!" Harold called out.

"He will!" Hercules called back.

"This place is like New York City; it never sleeps." Clyde smiled.

"And neither will we," Lincoln said as he brought out a list. "I've got a whole itinerary for us. First up is the five hour director's cut of our favorite sci-fi fantasy flick, 'King of the Rings'."

"Uh, he just left." Hercules told Lincoln.

"What?" Lincoln asked. "Where'd he go?"

"I think he went in the bathroom." Hercules replied.

They came in the bathroom to find Clyde right there.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Lincoln asked his best friend.

"Inhaling Lori's glorious coconut and guava shampoo." Clyde smiled dreamily.

"We all use that shampoo." Hercules told him.

Clyde soon sniffed him and looked disappointed. "So you do."

"Come on," Lincoln suggested. "Let's get outta here before Lori comes in and you pass out again."

"Please, I'm always cool around Lori." Clyde smirked.

"Uh-huh." Hercules smirked back.

At that moment, Lori steps out of her room. Clyde notices her and goes into his robot mode before passing out.

"I'll carry him out." Hercules said as he rolled his eyes and shook his head at that.

"We need to start King of the Rings in the next 25 seconds or we'll be passing into precious armpit farting time." Lincoln replied.

Hercules carried Clyde into their room.

Soon enough, Clyde woke up. 

"Okay, we may have to do armpit farts during King of the Rings," Lincoln said. "Also soda burps. It's okay. I can make this work." 

"Lincoln, aren't you taking this a little too seriously?" Hercules asked.

"I'm just trying to make this perfect." Lincoln said.

Clyde soon heard something in another room and walked off.

"Where you going now?" Hercules asked Clyde.

"I wanna hear some of Luan's jokes." Clyde smiled.

"Ohh." Hercules smiled back.

"Guys?" Lincoln asked.

"The lettuce was a head, and the tomato was trying to ketchup." Luan laughed as she shared her newest joke.

Clyde and Hercules began to laugh at Luan's joke.

"Luan, I love your brand of offbeat observational humor." Clyde applauded.

"Well, thank you, my good man," Luan smiled. "Give it up for the house band!"

Luna performs a killer solo and turns on some colored lights.

"Nice." Hercules smiled.

"Luna, your rock stylings moves both my heart and my feet." Clyde told the teen rocker.

"Cheers, mates!" Luna smiled back to them in a British accent.

"Well, we have a sleepover to continue." Hercules smiled.

"Uh, I'll thank you to stop bugging Clyde and Hercules, we have a long night ahead of us," Lincoln told his sisters before taking Hercules and Clyde out of the room as he checked his list. "We're now a full minute behind schedule, but we can make that up if we don't waste time buttering the popcorn."

"That's fine, my parents say my cholesterol level could use a break." Clyde told him.

"Yeah, besides, popcorn probably tastes better without butter." Hercules said.

"HEAD'S UP!" Lynn's voice called out.

A hackysack ball comes out and Hercules caught it with his feet.

"Cool, a hackysack," Hercules smiled. "I haven't seen one of these in ages." He started to play with it with his feet.

"All right, Herc!" Lynn smiled to him as she joined him. "Keep it going!"

"You got it." Hercules smiled back.

"I think my new face cream might cause hives, can someone else try it first?" Leni came out with a face cream before smiling to Clyde and dumping it on him. "Ooh! Claude! Perfect!"

"Actually, it's Clyde," Clyde told the ditsy Loud sister. "This doesn't have peanuts in it, does it?"

A snake soon slithers out of the Lana's room.

"WE'VE GOT A RUNNER!" Lana warned her siblings.

The snake seemed to like Clyde as it hugged him.

"Aw...El Diablo likes you." Lana cooed.

"Aw!" The other Loud sisters awed to this.

"I'm trying not to bug you guys, but everyone else just likes the company." Zoe told her twin brother.

"I understand." Hercules said.

"Time for my Friday night brainwave study!" Lisa announced.

"What does this do?" Hercules asked Lisa to make sure this experiment wasn't dangerous.

"Take control of the subject's brain." Lisa replied.

"Ohh." Hercules said, now understanding.

"May I?" Lisa asked.

Hercules took the helmet and put it on Clyde's head.

"Yes!" Lisa cheered before she took out a joystick to control Clyde. "DANCE! DANCE, YOU FOOL!"

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Clyde smiled as he seemed to enjoy it.

"He's enjoying it." Hercules smiled back.

"Guys, enough!" Lincoln scolded his sisters. "Leave Clyde and Hercules alone! We have an itinerary!"

"It's okay, Lincoln," Clyde replied. "We can just hang here with your sisters."

"What? No!" Lincoln glared. "I see my sisters enough as it is. This sleepover is supposed to be our night."

"Princess makeover time!" Lola's voice smiled. "I need a toad to turn into a beautiful princess," She soon saw Clyde. "Ooh, you'll be a challenge." The pageant girl smiled as she came to get Clyde.

"Clyde, come on!" Lincoln cried out as he grabbed Clyde's arm. "We gotta get started"

"Hey, that's my toad!" Lola glared as she grabbed Clyde's other arm.

"This is getting a little crazy." Zoe said.

"You have a point." Hercules agreed.

"Yeah, your 'little brother' is a control freak." Zoe told him, using air quotes about Lincoln.

"I'd argue, but that list of his is making hard to argue." Hercules said.

"I hate to let the kid down, Lincoln," Clyde told his best friend. "Start the movie and I'll be right in."

"Are you kidding me?" Lincoln glared. "I can't believe you would rather spend your time with mine and Hercules's dumb sisters--"

"HEY!!!" Zoe glared with the Loud sisters.

"Than do all the things I planned for us!" Lincoln continued, ignoring them. "You are ruining the sleepover, Clyde! Farting time is out the window, and I seriously doubt we'll get to booger flicking!"

"I think I'll be happy to skip that." Hercules said.

"But, Lincoln, we can still have fun doing this other stuff." Clyde frowned to Lincoln.

"You know what?" Lincoln glared. "Let's just forget the whole thing. The sleepover is officially canceled!" He then slammed his bedroom door.

"I should go make up with him," Clyde frowned. "Dr. Lopez taught me a lot about conflict resolution."

Lori soon walked in with her cell.

"Hey, Lori." Zoe greeted.

"Uh-oh." Hercules muttered.

"Clyde, good," Lori smiled. "I need a man's opinion. What do you think Bobby means by 'Hey'?"

Clyde soon acted like a robot and passed out.

"Man, and I thought your crush on our old tutor was extreme." Hercules said to Zoe.

"I think Clyde's crush beat mine." Zoe said.

"Maybe there are peanuts in here." Leni pondered as she checked her face cream.

"Maybe I should talk with Lincoln." Hercules offered while trying to wake Clyde up.

"That would help." Zoe said.

"You guys stay here." Hercules suggested before going off to Lincoln.

"I'm not sure if I can keep that promise." Zoe said as he knew how the Loud sisters could be.

Hercules soon came into his and Lincoln's room as the white-haired boy paced around in frustration. "Lincoln, calm down." He then told him.

"I did not get mauled by three cats just to have this sleepover go to waste." Lincoln glared.

"Take it easy," Hercules told him. "It's not like it will."

"But Clyde wants us to spend the sleepover with our sisters." Lincoln said.

"I know, but maybe you should let him..." Hercules replied.

"What, and we spend our sleepover with someone else?" Lincoln asked before getting an idea. "Hey, that might work."

"What?!" Hercules's eyes widened as Lincoln soon called up one of his friends. "No, no, that's not what I meant!"

It was too late. Soon enough, another boy came into the Loud House.

"Liam!" Lincoln smiled to his friend who came over. "Welcome to the best sleepover ever! Come on in!"

There was soon a racket heard.

"Sounds pretty loud up there." Liam commented.

"Keep it to yourself, Liam," Lincoln warned on the way into his and Hercules's bedroom. "They can smell fear."

They soon entered the room.

"Behold, Liam!" Lincoln beamed as he held out the blu-ray DVD. "The King of the Rings five hour director's cut!"

"Lincoln, inviting someone else over when you already have company is considered rude." Hercules scolded.

Lola soon burst into the room. "Princess makeover time!" She smiled before she saw Liam. "Ooh, a new toad."

"Lola, what did I tell you about barging into other people's rooms?" Zoe scolded.

"Sowwy, Zozo..." Lola pouted innocently. "I'll remember for next time~"

"I should say so," Zoe replied. "All right, go have fun."

"Yay!" Lola cheered and soon gave Liam a makeover against his will.

"AAH!" Liam cried out before running out of The Loud House once he saw what Lola had done to him. "I LOOK LIKE MY MEEMAW!"

"Typical male response." Zoe groaned.

"Some people just don't appreciate beauty," Lola added before calling out to Liam. "I MADE YOUR EYES POP, KID!"

Lincoln soon had a new boy over.

"Chad, my new sleepover pal," Lincoln smiled. "Get ready for the best five hours ever spent watching a dramatic search for a lost piece of jewelry!"

"And Lucy's here." Hercules said.

"Hey, I'm conducting a practice funeral with Zoe, and we need a corpse," Lucy droned before looking at the new boy. "How do you feel about enclosed spaces?"

The boy soon screamed and ran away while Lucy seemed to smirk at that.

"Feel like giving up this idea of yours?" Hercules asked Lincoln.

'NEVER!" Lincoln decided.

"Lincoln, I know you're upset about Clyde, but you're being a little unfair." Hercules told him.

But unfortunately, Lincoln didn't listen. 

"Herc, I'm sorry about the others..." Zoe said. "I'll try to keep them under control."

"No, no, don't." Hercules told her.

"Are you sure?" Zoe asked. "I mean, Lily does pretty much whatever I tell her to."

"I'm sure." Hercules smirked.

"Okay." Zoe replied before walking off.

"Thanks for coming, Artie," Lincoln smiled to his new friend before checking a list. "I want you to know you were my...First choice for a sleepover."

"Ho, ho, ho!" Lisa grinned to Artie. "Fresh brains!"

"Say what?" Artie asked.

Lisa soon laughed like mad scientist as she brought out electric pliers. This of course scared away Lincoln's friend. Lincoln sighed before inviting over yet another friend and they played video games together.

"All right, Lily, time to change you," Zoe said as she looked into the now empty baby crib. "Lily?" She soon followed the scent of stinky diaper and saw Lily was in the living room.

The boy soon gagged and ran away from the scent.

"There you are~" Zoe cooed as she picked up Lily. "Don't go off like that again~"

Lincoln looked irritated to Zoe and Lily.

The next boy Lincoln invites over gets a surprise from Lynn.

"Hut, hut, hut, hut, hut!" The athletic girl said before tackling Lincoln's friend.

The next guest was then attacked by El Diablo.

"Okay, so maybe not everyone can handle the Loud House," Lincoln said to Hercules. "But I think I finally found the perfect candidate. He lives in between a freeway and a circus."

"I bet he denies it after hearing the noise." Hercules said.

The doorbell rings and Lincoln answers it meeting a very short boy with glasses, buck-teeth, and a crazy red hairdo.

"Zach, my man!" Lincoln smiled. "Ready for a great night?"

The sisters' commotion blows the roof off the house.

"Aw, heck, no!" Zach said before leaving.

"Now that surprises me." Lincoln gave up.

"Now are you ready to go and apologize to Clyde?" Hercules asked.

"All right..." Lincoln sighed.

They soon went to Luan's room.

"Isn't there anyone who can handle this house?" Lincoln sighed.

"Me and Zoe." Hercules said.

"Besides you guys..." Lincoln replied.

"Clyde." Hercules said.

"Clyde! Of course!" Lincoln replied. "He doesn't just handle it, he likes it!" he then brought out his walkie-talkie. "Little Bo Sleep, this is Slumberjack. Do you read?"

There was no answer.

"Wow, he must be really mad," Lincoln frowned. "Was I that big of a jerk?"

His answer came from a cricket.

"Well, that's disappointing." Lincoln muttered.

"At least the cricket still likes ya." Hercules replied.

Lincoln soon went back downstairs.

"Now where are you going?" Hercules asked.

"Go apologize to Clyde in person." Lincoln replied.

"I think I know where Clyde is." Zoe said.

"GAH!" Lincoln yelped before falling from her, though it actually wasn't his goth sister, it was Hercules's. "Zoe?!"

"Anyway..." Zoe replied.

"Where is he, Zoe?" Hercules asked his sister.

"With the girls." Zoe said.

"Do you think so?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm positive..." Zoe replied. "I also think he likes coming here because he's an only child, so he gets to experience what life is like with siblings for a change, and the others seem to like him too, like when we first met you guys."

"And he probably continued to faint every time he saw Lori." Hercules said.

"That boy needs help with his crush." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"You said it." Hercules nodded.

They then came into Luan's room where there was laughter heard. Everyone was there, except for Lori, and where that was good so then Clyde wouldn't faint.

"Sorry, Lincoln," Clyde told his best friend. "I know you wanted me to leave, but I passed out. And every time Lori came to check on me, I passed out again."

"You really need help with that..." Zoe said. "I mean, what if you nosebleed on her shoes? She would hate that!"

"He's done it three times this week." Hercules memorized.

"Exactly!" Zoe replied.

"I'll help him with that later." Hercules said.

"So, Lincoln, anything to say for yourself, hmm?" Zoe asked.

Lincoln knew exactly what Zoe was talking about. "No, Clyde," The white-haired boy soon told his best friend. "I want you to stay."

"He was about to go to your house to apologize to you." Hercules said.

"It's sometimes pretty lonely over there." Clyde admitted.

"Whoa." Zoe said.

"Because you're an only child," Lincoln realized. "No wonder you like hanging out with all of my sisters."

Luna is setting the mood by playing her violin.

"Luna?" Zoe asked.

"Dude, Clyde's story moves my heart and my fingers." Luna replied emotionally.

"I think it touched all our hearts." Zoe said.

"How about we start this sleepover again?" Lincoln suggested.

"You mean it?" Clyde smiled.

"Definitely, only this time, we're gonna do what you wanna do." Lincoln replied before tearing up his schedule.

Clyde smiled to that.

"Cool." Hercules said.

Everyone smiled as this was going to be a fun sleepover now, and where nothing would ruin it. Everyone soon came downstairs all together to watch a movie. Zoe put Lily in her pajamas and soon came downstairs while Lori was in the kitchen, making a treat for all of them, and where Lola did a makeover on Lincoln and Clyde. 

"That's a good look for ya." Zoe smirked as she bounced Lily in her lap.

"If it makes Lola happy, I'm happy." Lincoln said.

"Now, Clark, this shampoo may cause baldness, so let me know what happens." Leni said as she applied shampoo onto Clyde's head.

'What is with this girl?' Zoe thought to herself.

"King of the Rings!" Clyde beamed to the movie. "Sweet!"

"To the best sleepover ever!" Clyde and Lincoln toasted.

"BEST SLEEPOVER EVER!" The others added in excitement. "YEAH!"

"Okay, who wants pizza bites?" Lori offered as she came in with a snack.

"And Clyde passes out after acting like a robot in 3, 2, 1." Zoe cued.

Suddenly, Clyde did just that.

"Sheesh," Leni frowned as she brought out her shampoo, thinking maybe that was an allergic reaction. "Are there peanuts in everything?"

"Seriously?" Zoe asked.

"He needs help with Lori." Hercules said.

"Yeah, but how?" Zoe wondered. "We have to visit Aunt Doris in the Netherworld later on to witness the hatching of the gargoyles and griffins!"

"Hmm..." Hercules hummed.

The movie soon started which meant that they had to be quiet for now. Lori sighed to Clyde before she passed pizza bites to everyone. The rest of the night was quiet. It was strange for the Loud House, but everyone enjoyed the most of it, especially Zoe as they all fell asleep until the next morning.


	114. Secrets in the Loud House

Once morning came, it was then time for Clyde to go back home. His parents did miss him a lot, but luckily, they weren't as smothering as they used to be.

"Thanks for letting us have him, Mr. McBride and Mr. McBride, it was great." Hercules smiled to the adults.

"Yeah, it actually was." Zoe said.

The McBride family then drove off back home.

"Great sleepover." Hercules smiled.

"Yeah, it really was, even if the others kinda got in the way." Zoe smiled nervously.

"They were just being themselves." Hercules said.

"I'm just glad you're not mad." Zoe replied.

"Well, you know one of the only things that makes me mad is a broken promise..." Hercules replied. "Isn't that right, Luan?!"

"Yes..." Luan replied with nervous wide eyes.

"Remind me never to get you angry." Lincoln said to Hercules.

"You shouldn't, but no problem." Hercules replied before he and Zoe cleaned up from the sleepover last night.

Zoe even seemed to sing Spoonful of Sugar on the way, making her even more like Mary Poppins, as Lily had seen her anyway. The song seemed to really help. 

"A robin feathering his nest, Has very little time to rest, While gathering his bits of twine and twig~," Zoe sang as she opened the window to let a bird perch on her pointer finger. "Though quite intent in his pursuit, He has a merry tune to toot, He knows a song will move the job along~"

The bird chirped to her before tweeting to her song which made Lily giggle and clap.

"I spoon full of sugar helps make the medicine go down~" Zoe sang. "Medicine go down, medicine go down, just a spoonful of sugar helps make the medicine go down in the most delightful way~"

Lily giggled as she crawled after Zoe while she cleaned up.

"They're so good together," Rita said about Zoe. "Does Zoe always like babies?"

"Usually," Nicole replied. "She says that they don't judge her, and plus, it gives her someone to talk to other than Houdini while Hercules bonds with Samson."

"So, did they have any human friends in your old town?" Rita asked.

"Eh, full mortals aren't often allowed back home," Atlas replied. "They were mostly friends with any fellow supernatural beings or animals."

"Well, that's good as any," Lynn Sr said. "Was there anyone that Hercules became best friends with?"

"Hmm..." Nicole and Atlas paused in thought until they suddenly remembered a young Minotaur.

"Well, there was this one... Kind of boy..." Nicole replied.

"Uh, kind of boy?" Lynn Sr asked. "What does that mean exactly?"

"He was a Minotaur," Atlas explained. "Half boy half bull."

"Let me guess, they bonded through strength?" Rita smiled.

"Oh, yes, those two were always at it with sports." Atlas smiled back.

"Zoe was also friends with a ghost girl named Spectra," Nicole added. "Though, one time Spectra asked Zoe to use her body so she could experience eating food again, and it got a little out of hand, but luckily, they made up and that won't happen again. There seems to be so much in this one house. How long have you had it?"

"Would you believe us if we told you we've had this house since Lori was a baby?" Rita asked.

"Whoa, that long?" Nicole asked.

"Sometimes we think about getting a new house, but we've been here for a while, almost as long as we've had Vanzilla." Lynn Sr nodded.

"You must have lots of stories to tell." Atlas said.

"We sure do." Rita and Lynn Sr smiled together. 

"What about any secrets?" Nicole asked.

"Um, what kind of secrets?" Lynn Sr looked around nervously. "I mean, it's not like we have a secret about Lincoln's birth."

Rita nudged her husband to make him be quiet now. 

"What about his birth?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing!" Rita and Lynn Sr smiled nervously.

Atlas narrowed his eyes before he took out his spell book and looked for the truth speaking spell. 

"You wouldn't." Lynn Sr gulped.

Atlas brought out his wand.

"Okay, we'll tell you, but we're sorta not supposed to." Lynn Sr frowned nervously.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"All right, it's a long story, but you might as well hear it from us..." Rita sighed.

The adults all sat down to talk about this.

"Well, the day Lincoln was born got off to a pretty normal start," Rita began. "My water broke, we called my father, he came over to watch Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn."

"I drove Rita over to the hospital in Vanzilla, but not surprisingly, she broke down," Lynn Sr added before he realized what he said. "Uh, the van, not Rita. And that's when things stopped being normal."

"How'd you get to the hospital?" Atlas asked.

"We were afraid Lincoln was going to be born on the side of the road, but thankfully, a black limo pulled up." Rita replied.

"A limo..." Nicole smiled. "How exciting."

"Oh, yeah," Lynn Sr nodded. "Could have knocked me over with a feather, it was the President and the First Lady! When I told them what was going on, they offered to give us a ride to the hospital."

"That was nice of them." Atlas said.

"Everything was looking fine again, but Lincoln wasn't a very patient baby," Rita continued. "We weren't going to make it to the hospital. He was going to be delivered by the President, until he passed out. Then the First Lady took over."

"What an amazing woman," Lynn Sr chuckled. "She was so cool under pressure."

"Of course, you had to hear that from me, since you were passed out, too." Rita reminded her husband.

"That's not how I remember it." Lynn Sr pouted.

"So, why was the President in Royal Woods?" Nicole asked.

"It's because the president," Lynn Sr said before looking around and looked back with a whisper. "Because the President was heading to his top secret safe house in Royal Woods. No one knows about it, and no one can."

"We had to sign an agreement saying we'd never discuss it." Rita added. 

"So, did the girls ever see something president-related when you both came home with Lincoln?" Atlas asked.

"Let's see... There was secret service and the First Lady..." Lynn Sr replied.

"Also, Lincoln wrapped in a blanket with the presidential seal on it." Rita added.

"In fact..." Lynn Sr said before he went to a corner in the room, and tears off a piece of the carpet, reveals a secret compartment with a briefcase, takes out the briefcase, opens it, and reveals the aforementioned blanket.

"Whoa." The Weather couple said.

"It's top secret, not even Lincoln knows about it," Rita replied. "That's why we don't have anything in his baby book about his birth." 

"Wow." Atlas said.

Lynn Sr and Rita nodded.

"Thanks for sharing with us." Nicole smiled.

"No problem," Rita smiled back. "You seem like you have tales yourselves."

"Oh, where do we begin?" Atlas asked. "I mean, there was that time Atlantis sunk to the ocean over 800 years ago." 

"Yeah, it was not a pretty sight." Nicole added.

"Oh, dear..." Rita frowned. "We heard about Atlantis too, but of course, only in legends."

"It was rediscovered in the early 1910's by a man named Milo Thatch, even though the others thought he was crazy." Atlas informed. 

"And where he proved it was real many years later." Nicole said.

"I keep forgetting how much older you guys are than us..." Lynn Sr commented.

"Yes, tell me your secret of preventing wrinkles. "Rita giggled. 

"Well, days at the spa work wonders." Nicole smiled.

"This spa sounds amazing," Rita smiled back. "I'd like to check it out."

"I can take you there some time." Nicole smiled back.

"Oh, I don't know if I'd have enough time..." Rita replied. 

"If it helps, time passes by differently in the Netherworld..." Nicole pried.

"Ooh." Rita smiled.

"I'll book us an appointment." Nicole smiled back.

"Oh, but who would do the grocery shopping?" Rita asked.

"Hercules can do it." Atlas said.

"Well, I guess I could use a break..." Rita replied. "Well, aside from writing my novel."

"Bring it along," Nicole suggested. "You can write in it when you can, then you can get more work done before it gets published."

"Alright then." Rita smiled.

Nicole smiled back. The two women then hugged each other and giggled almost like sisters. Atlas and Lynn Sr smiled at this moment.

It was a good time for everyone in the Loud House. Nicole came into the Netherworld to book a reservation in person as a nymph woman was behind the desk.

"Ah, Nicole Weather, long time no see." The nymph smiled.

"Hello there," Nicole smiled back. "I'd like to book a reservation for two in the fastest weekend possible."

"This must be for a special occasion." The nymph smiled back.

"It is," Nicole replied. "It would mean a lot to me if you could book myself and my friend as soon as possible."

"Let me see..." The nymph said as she typed into her computer. "Well, definitely not today since The Black Puddle Queen booked the whole spa for herself."

"Of course she did," Nicole rolled her eyes. "Any other day avaliable?"

"Hmm... We seem to be free next weekend..." The nymph informed. 

"I'll take it!" Nicole smiled.

"Alright then." The nymph smiled back.

Nicole then shook hands with the nymph.

"This friend of yours, what is she?" The nymph asked. "A fellow witch?"

"Uh... Yeah, sure, why not?" Nicole smiled nervously.

"Be honest." The nymph said.

Nicole bit her lip. "I know it's against the rules, but my sister-in-law just married the Head of the Supernatural Council, so, Rita is a mortal."

"I'll keep this a secret." The nymph said.

"Thank you." Nicole smiled.

"See you next weekend." The nymph waved to her.'

Nicole then went back into the Mortal Realm and shared the good news with Rita which excited them both very much, and where nothing would get in their way.


	115. Cereal Offender

The weekend seemed to come closer as Lincoln and Hercules were on the couch together, watching TV with bowls of cereal.

'Bored of the same old breakfast?' The announcer asked.

Lincoln looked down to his bowl. "Yes..."

'Then try Zombie Bran!' The announcer announced, showing a brand new cereal. 'The cereal that turns you into the walking fed!'

"Bran! Bran!" The boy on the commercial said, acting like a zombie.

"Must... Have... ZOMBIE BRAN!" Lincoln's eyes widened before he zipped into the kitchen. "Mom! MOM!"

"What is in here?" Lynn Sr grunted as he used a plunger to unclog the kitchen sink.

"Hey, where's Mom?" Lincoln asked.

"She went to the spa with your Aunt Nicole, kiddo, they'll be gone all weekend... At least, I think so..." Lynn Sr replied.

"Then who's going to do the groceries?" Lincoln asked.

"Hercules offered to help out for the weekend." Lynn Sr replied as he struggled with the sink as it was clogged with something.

"Awesome!" Lincoln smiled.

"I'd ask him if I were you," Lynn Sr replied before showing a very long grocery list. "We've got a very tight budget, and by the time your mother or I get everything on our grocery list, there's no money leftover for treats."

"Okay, I'll go ask him!" Lincoln cheered before moaning like a zombie.

Lynn Sr soon found what was clogging the sink. "Oh, so that's it!" He said and soon pulled out handkerchiefs. "LUAN, NO MORE COMEDY PROPS IN THE SINK!!!"

"And here comes thee question in 3, 2, 1." Hercules cued.

"Hercules, can I go grocery shopping with you?" Lincoln begged. "Please, please, please, please, please, please?"

"Sure." Hercules said.

"YES!!!" Lincoln cheered before acting like a zombie. "Braaaaan...BRAAAAAN!!!"

"Never heard anyone get excited for Bran before." Hercules commented.

The two of them soon got out everything they would need.

"Reusable bags, calculator, more reusable bags..." Hercules listed.

"Anything else?" Lincoln asked him.

"Nope," Hercules said. "Think we've got everything."

"Uh, guys, mind if I come with you?" Zoe asked with a blush. "James just got a job as a stock boy."

Suddenly, the other Loud sisters came and wanted to come as well.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Hercules called out.

The girls then suddenly stopped like they had been paused somehow.

"Girls, if you come with, you have to behave and not cause any trouble." Hercules told them.

"YAY!!!" The sisters cheered.

Lily soon came in, playing with a pretend shopping cart, wanting to coming along, too.

"Sorry, Lily," Lincoln told his baby sister. "You're staying with Dad."

Lily glared and whacked him with her purse before hugging Zoe's legs. "Go wid Zo."

"Okay." Hercules said.

Later on, they were at the Super Mart. Zoe and Hercules rode up front in Hercules's car.

"Okay, here's the list, and the $200... This should be good..." Hercules muttered to himself as he got ready to shop.

They soon got inside.

"You will be mine," Lincoln told the cereal he wanted. "Ready, guys?"

"Yep, we're ready." Hercules said.

"Whoa, whoa!" The manager glared. "What do you hooligans think you're doing?"

"Shopping for the family, sir." Hercules glared back slightly. 

"Hey, Zozo!" James smiled while working.

"Jim-Jim!" Zoe smiled back. "Oh, that's a good look for you."

"It's okay, boss," James told the manager. "I know them."

"Very reassuring, Jim-Jim." The manager said, unimpressed.

James smiled bashfully.

"Huh... Eggs, milk...okay, okay. Looks legit," The manager checked their list before threatening. "But any monkey business, and you're all out on your keisters!"

"Man, that's the most strict grocery store manager I've ever seen." Hercules commented.

"Which is why all of us have to be on our best behavior." Lincoln said.

"I have a plan," Hercules said. "If we each take a section of your mother's list--"

The girls run over him and go off into different sections of the store.

"I should have known... We've been played..." Lincoln sighed to his sisters. 

"We should have seen this coming." Hercules said.

"Lily, you stay with me..." Zoe said as she put the baby girl into the buggy of the cart and hooked on a seat-belt.

Lily cooed and giggled to her. 

"Now let's get this over with." Zoe said.

The list reads for eggs that are not cracked, milk that's not spoiled, instant noodles, onions and potatoes.

"We've got $200, we just need a way to save $4," Lincoln said before he got excited. "Ooh! 10 cents off the dented one! A couple more savings like this and I'll have enough for my Zombie Bran!"

"Incoming Lynn," Zoe said as she saw the sports jock of the loud family riding on a shopping cart. "Hercules, you're up to get her."

"YIPPEE-KI-YEE, MARKET SHOPPERS!" Lynn laughed. "YAYAYAYAYAYA-WOO!" 

"STOP!" Hercules told her before running to her. He was soon able to catch her and put the cart she used back.

Lynn smiled nervously.

"Lynn, what the hay?!" Hercules glared. 

"What the hay?" Lynn deadpanned.

"Oh, sorry, Zoe made me go see Princess Pony the Movie with her." Hercules replied. 

"That explains it." Zoe said.

A kid who looks eerily identical to Lincoln with bleach blonde hair, an orange shirt, blue jeans and a white beanie notices him and laughs at his painful landing.

"Okay, now let's get some milk..." Hercules hummed.

"Step right up, folks, to see some eggs-cellent juggling! Get it?" Luan laughed as she juggled eggs before she accidentally dropped on onto an innocent bystander. "Whoops! Oh, looks like the yolk's on you!"

"Luan!" Hercules scolded.

"Whoa!" Luan laughed as she balanced eggs on her head. "How's this for a balanced breakfast?"

Hercules had to think of a way to get Luan down without using his flight in front of people.

Lincoln grabs her and the manager slips on the egg yolks and lands on a pineapple.

"That works," Hercules shrugged. "Come on, you two, let's go to the milk."

"YEOWCH! WHO DID THIS?!" The manager yelped before tripping and looked around. "We've got a hooligan in our midst..."

"Ah, he's no fun," Luan laughed. "I was on an egg roll! Get it?"

"What is with you guys?" Hercules groaned. "You act as if you've never been in a supermarket before!"

"That's because we haven't." Lynn said.

"You haven't?" Hercules asked.

"Mom and Dad don't trust us to go grocery shopping with them." Lynn nodded.

"And now we can see why." Zoe said.

Lily babbled and cooed.

"You're fine, because you're a baby as long as you don't whine and cry about a toy you really want." Zoe told the baby girl.

Lily giggled since Zoe talked to her.

After they got the milk, they went to get the next item.

"Okay, that's another 50 cents saved for old lettuce." Hercules said as he walked with Zoe as Lily sprawled in the cart.

"Attention, shoppers!" The manager called through the intercom. "We have a 2 for 1 sale on waffles!"

"Yes!" Lincoln cheered.

"AAAHH!!!" A woman screamed. "THERE'S A CHILD IN THE FROZEN PEAS!!! AAAHH!!!"

"We already know who's there's." Hercules said.

"We do?" Zoe asked.

"Think," Hercules replied. "Who would freeze herself for science?"

"Lisa!" Zoe narrowed her eyes and shook her fist.

They soon went to the frozen peas and found Lisa.

"Are you trying to make a cryogenic freezer?" Hercules asked the genius girl.

"Research for it," Lisa replied. "The future needs my brain. Maybe if Darcy is lucky, she can join me."

"Lisa, out of the frozen peas." Zoe said.

The manager was soon coming.

"I don't see why I should..." Lisa replied. "Clearly this is perfect for my--"

"I said get out or no science experiments for a month!" Zoe threatened.

"Fine." Lisa groaned.

Luckily, the manager just missed Lisa.

"Tilapia..." Hercules read the list. "Sounds great." 

"Be free!" Leni told the lobsters she had tied balloons to. "The ocean's that way. Or is it that way?"

"Leni, are you insane?!" Zoe glared.

"Can you believe people were going to eat these poor, helpless creatures?" Leni frowned.

"Leni, leave them alone." Zoe said.

A lobster then popped a balloon with its claw and was about to pinch Lincoln.

"Don't touch him!" Hercules glared at the lobster.

The lobsters felt scared of him now, and soon scurried away. The intercom soon went off.

"Ooh, another sale!" Lincoln beamed.

'For those about to shop, I salute you!' Luna's voice replied before jamming with her guitar.

"Oh, come on!" The Weather twins complained.

"Dannit." Lily babbled.

"Don't you start that again." Zoe told Lily.

They soon went got Luna.

"GOOD NIGHT, GROCERY STORE!!!" Luna called out.

"Luna, I expected better from you!" Zoe scolded.

"That does it," Hercules said. "Lincoln, you handle the groceries while me and Zoe handle your sisters."

"Sweet." Lincoln replied as he tried to be mature and responsible with the grocery list. Luckily for him, there wasn't much else to pick up.

Hercules and Zoe now only had to find the rest of the Loud siblings.

Lana and Lola seemed to be standing around.

"Huh, I'm surprised you two haven't gotten into any trouble." Zoe said to the Loud twins.

Lola and Lana grinned innocently, but Lana had something in her teeth.

"What's that in your teeth?" Zoe asked the tomboy twin.

"Uh, I was just sampling dog biscuits for Charles and Samson," Lana replied. "Even though they are great for my teeth, and my coat..."

"You two are coming with us." Zoe said.

"Could we get Little Princess Pies?" Lola asked.

"No, we have to stay with the grocery money that we have." Hercules said.

Lucy was mashing cakes together to look like a monster devouring the bride and groom at the top of a wedding cake.

"That's very creative, but please stop." Zoe told her.

"Sigh..." Lucy sighed.

"Come on, we have to find Lori." Zoe said.

"Hey, Zozo, check this out!" James smiled as he had used paper towels to show Zoe's image.

"Wow... That's creative..." Zoe smiled back while blushing as she felt touched by that.

Lori was soon seen taking a picture of it with her cell phone.

"Let's go!" Lincoln rushed his sisters.

"Yeah!" Zoe added.

"Let's go!" Lincoln begged.

"Why are you pushing us?" Lola complained about Lincoln rushing her and the others.

"Never mind that, we're going home now so we can make our moms proud." Zoe told her.

"Yeah." Lincoln said.

"And you guys aren't getting anything this trip, maybe next time." Hercules said.

The Loud sisters then complained as they wanted something of their own since Lincoln got to have Zombie Bran.

"QUIET!" Zoe snapped. "You should be thankful we let you come along even after that chaos you caused!"

"What chaos?" Lisa asked.

Zoe soon brought out a list of what happened.

"Oh..." The Loud Sisters said. "But Lincoln--"

"Earned his treat," Zoe told them. "Maybe if you guys are better behaved on the next grocery trip, you can come and get what you want."

"Fair enough." The Loud sisters said.

Hercules then took them home in his car and Zoe helped him unload the groceries, and where it was the easiest day for them. Lightning soon flashed upstairs. Rita and Nicole came downstairs which made Hercules and Zoe smile to them.

"So, how was grocery shopping?" Rita asked Hercules.

"A lot easier than I thought it'd be, we got everything on your list." Hercules smiled to Rita.

"Wow." Rita smiled.

"You guys look great." Zoe said.

"Oh, thanks, sweetie," Nicole smiled. "We had the best pedicures and facials."

"We sure did." Rita smiled.

"How's your novel?" Hercules asked Mrs. Loud.

"Oh, it's coming along nicely, still got a few tweaks though, I want it to be perfect. "Rita replied.

"Well, take your time." Zoe advised.

"I just can't wait to publish it." Rita said as she showed her notebook which had gotten pretty thick due to her writing.

"That is one thick book." Hercules said.

"You might wanna narrow it down a little." Zoe suggested.

Rita smiled bashfully. 

"Well, I'm glad you got to have fun," Hercules told Rita. "You seemed like you could've used some time off."

"Oh, yes, I did." Rita replied.

Hercules then handed her the chocolates she liked.

"Oh, thank you." Rita giggled and accepted the chocolate.

"Now if we could just get your husband a new car." Nicole teased.

"Good luck with that." Rita added.

The two then giggled and the Weather twins looked happy for their mother to become good friends with Mrs. Loud, and where nothing would ever come between their friendship.


	116. Old Friends in New Places

After a while, the groceries were put away. Zoe fell asleep, so Hercules took her to her room and tucked her in since that was a lot of being outside the house for her. He made sure that no one would wake her up. 

"Sleep tight~" Hercules whispered before carefully and quietly shutting the door for his sister. He soon went to his and Lincoln's room.

"I'm exhausted..." Lincoln sighed. "No wonder Mom and Dad are so wore out sometimes."

"You said it." Hercules said.

"So, what're you gonna do?" Lincoln asked.

"Probably exercise or play with Samson..." Hercules shrugged. "What about you?"

"I feel like I need a nap," Lincoln yawned. "Do you mind if I skip the exercise?"

"Just this once." Hercules said.

"Thanks..." Lincoln replied and then passed out in bed.

Outside...

"Fetch, boy, fetch!" Hercules smiled before throwing a metal ball for his dog to catch.

Samson soon ran and caught the ball.

Hercules laughed and Samson soon came back and tackled his boy down to the ground and licked his face. "Down, boy, down!" The strong teenage boy laughed while bonding with his dog.

Samson then got off with an excited pant.

"Let's see if you can get this one." Hercules smirked, then threw the ball high in the sky, even going into outer space.

Samson soon jumped into space. Hercules brought out a telescope through magic to watch his dog in space.

"Samson... In... Spaaaace!" The dog announced like a melodramatic announcer before he laughed while finding the ball. Once he got the ball, Samson went back to Hercules.

"Good boy!" Hercules smiled and hugged Samson while petting his head. "That was great."

Samson smiled back to his owner. Hercules laughed as they had a lot of fun together. There was no bond like a boy and his dog, even if said boy was a teenage warlock and dog was a familiar. Samson soon caught a familiar scent that was coming from behind Hercules.

"You okay, boy?" Hercules asked.

Samson came behind his master and sniffed closer, the scent had gotten much stronger. 

"What is it?" Hercules asked his dog.

Samson soon found the source of the scent and saw that it was coming from Hercules's best friend from their old town.

"Hey, Hercules Weather, long time no see!" A deep voice for a fourteen-year-old chuckled.

"No way." Hercules smiled.

The young Minotaur came out with a laugh and hugged Hercules into a bear hug.

"Gah!" Hercules yelped but laughed. "Good to see ya too!"

Samson soon started to lick the young Minotaur to try and keep him distracted from increasing his grip playfully.

"Hey, cut that out," The Minotaur laughed. "Oh, is that Samson?"

"But of course," Hercules smiled before gasping. "Manny, what're you doing in the Mortal Realm?! You could get busted out here if a mortal sees you!"

"You see these armbands I have?" Manny asked while keeping his grip.

"Yeah?" Hercules asked before getting out of his hold.

"With these, any mortal that doesn't know about magical creatures being real or magic being real, they will see me as a strong teenage boy." Manny said.

"That's impressive," Hercules grunted as he was now having trouble getting out of Manny's hold. "You sure have gotten stronger."

"Eh, I've been working out a bit more," Manny replied before letting go of Hercules. "So, this is your new home, huh?"

"Yeah, this is Royal Woods." Hercules told him.

"Nice place, so where do they keep the boulders?" Manny asked.

"In the forest." Hercules almost deadpanned, since he had lived here so long, he forgot many differences between worlds.

"So, I guess my dad will have to improve the weights in this world." Manny said.

"Probably..." Hercules shrugged with a small smile. "It's really good to see you though."

"You too, Herc." Manny said as he treated him like a brother as he grabbed him in a sleeper hold playfully.

"Ugh... All right, I'll do this since I'm free for a little while." Hercules groaned, but then laughed.

The two of them soon wrestled, not holding back any of their strength. Samson howled and laughed as he enjoyed this very much.

"NICE MATCH, LOUD!" Mr. Grouse called out.

"I'm a Weather!" Hercules told him in mid-fight.

"Oh, sorry, force of habit." Mr. Grouse replied.

"It's okay!" Hercules grunted as he tried to keep his bear hug grip on Manny.

Mr. Grouse continued to walk by.

"That guy seems like a grouch." Manny commented.

"Nah, he's really not so bad once you get to know him." Hercules replied.

"If you say so." Manny said as he turned the tables on his best friend.

"Aw, come on!" Hercules pouted. 

"Sorry, but you know my rules." Manny teased.

"Dang it." Hercules groaned as he tried to get free from Manny's hold now.

Manny just chuckled as he held onto Hercules. Hercules grunted and struggled to get free from the teenage Minotaur, and where it was a big challenge for him.

Meanwhile, back at the Loud House, Zoe was looking up a video for the newest Princess Pony special she missed before getting spooked by a ghost in the computer screen. "Wah!" She yelped.

"Oops!" The ghost girl giggled. "Sorry!"

Zoe soon recognized the ghost girl.

"Spectra?"

The ghost girl then came out of the computer screen and had the same bands as Manny did.

"What're you doing here?" Zoe smiled to her old best friend.

"I moved here." Spectra said.

"You moved here?" Zoe asked. "Um, where?"

Spectra soon pointed out the window to where she was living. Zoe looked out the window with her ghost friend.

"You know us ghosts," Spectra told her. "We love abandoned homes so no one can bother us."

"Yeah, you do." Zoe admitted.

"Oh, Zoe, who's your friend?" Rita smiled as she walked over.

"Oh, um, this is Spectra..." Zoe replied while blinking, surprised that Mrs. Loud wasn't freaking out since Spectra was a ghost.

"It's nice to meet you." Rita smiled at Spectra.

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am." Spectra replied.

"Is she from back home?" Rita guessed.

"Yes, ma'am." Zoe confirmed.

"Oh, so then she must be magical." Rita smiled.

"She knows?" Spectra asked Zoe. "Uh, won't you guys get turned into a ball of wax or something?"

"Apparently we're allowed to tell the Louds now." Zoe shrugged.

"That's good." Spectra said.

"So, what are you exactly?" Rita asked Spectra.

"I'm a ghost." Spectra admitted.

"A-A ghost?" Rita gulped.

"Oh, please don't--" Spectra frowned.

Rita soon screamed. "GHOST!!!" 

"Scream..." Spectra sighed.

Rita soon began to panic.

"Please, try to relax, ma'am..." Spectra told Rita before seeing her notebook which made her gasp. "I won't hurt you, I promise.... Gasp! Are you writing something?!"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm writing a novel," Rita replied. "I'm a dental assistant, but I'm hoping to become a novelist."

"Oh, I love writing!" Spectra beamed. "I'm thinking of writing a blog..."

"Really?" Rita smiled.

"Well, it's ghost writing in my case, but yes..." Spectra smiled back.

"If you're here, Manny must be here too." Zoe whispered.

"He should be," Spectra replied. "Though, knowing him, he's probably with your brother."

"Then we should get to the backyard." Zoe said.

Rita nodded to the girls and let them go.

Soon enough, Hercules was going to surprise Zoe with Manny only for him to be surprised to see her with Spectra, and where so was Samson.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Loud, do you mind if my friend stays for dinner?" Hercules asked.

"That's fine by me." Rita allowed.

"Great." Hercules smiled.

"And who is this?" Rita asked.

"Manuel Taurus Bullworth III, but my friends call me Manny." The young Minotaur smiled politely.

"Whoa, you sure are a big fella." Rita smiled.

"I work out." Manny smirked.

"I think she was talking about your ego." Hercules smirked back.

Manny glared and nearly snorted like an angry bull.

"No roughhousing now." Rita said.

"Uh, sorry, ma'am, force of habit." Manny smiled sheepishly.

"Hmm... Maybe I could get Lynn to make his famous Lynn-Sagna for our guests..." Rita smiled to herself as she left the kids in the living room.

Soon enough, Lincoln and his sisters came to see Manny and Spectra, and where the girls squealed.

"Why must I also be a victim for this?" Lisa sighed before she joined in with her sisters. "EEEE~"

"Hercules, Zoe, why didn't you tell us you had such a cute brother?~" Luna smirked.

"Actually, Manny is an old friend of mine." Hercules replied.

"It's true." Manny said.

"He's totes hot." Leni commented.

"Uh, what?" Manny blushed nervously.

"I should post a selfie with him to show Carol Pingrey." Lori smirked.

"Um, okay?" Manny said out of confusion.

"Manny, Spectra, these are the Loud siblings," Zoe said. "Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily."

"Nice to meet you all." Manny and Spectra said.

"Nice to meet you guys too." Lincoln replied with his sisters.

"Hm, how strong are you?" Lynn smirked to Manny. "Bet I can be stronger. I'm the champ of the Loud House!"

"I doubt that you'd be stronger than me." Manny smirked.

"Oh, bring it on!" Lynn glared.

"Okay, girly, you asked for it!" Manny smirked.

"RAWR!" Lynn roared before tackling him, only for her to feel like she just tried to tackle down a wall.

Manny reached down and picked up Lynn by the back of her jersey. "You okay, kid?" he then asked.

"T-That was just a test!" Lynn told him. "You ain't seen the real thing yet!"

"Lynn, Manny is Herc's best friend from our old town." Zoe said.

"I don't care!" Lynn struggled. "I can still beat this bozo!"

"He's also a Minotaur." Hercules told his girlfriend.

Lynn soon stopped struggling as she knew that bigger guys were usually stronger. Manny yawned and waited as Lynn tried to knock him down with every attempt before she gasped and panted. "Are you done?" he then asked the mortal girl.

"Fine..." Lynn groaned. "You can be stronger than me."

"You and every other mortal." Manny said.

Lynn looked firm in response to that.

"A real ghost friend, this seems promising," Lucy said as she interacted with Spectra. "Have you met my great-grandmother, Harriet?"

"I sure have." Spectra said.

"I think I found a new best friend." Lucy replied.

"Hey!" Zoe glared.

"Uh, next to you?" Lucy grinned nervously to the perky goth.

"That's what I thought." Zoe said.

"I was always hoping I could date your brother," Spectra said to Zoe. "He's so cute."

"I know, but he's not really your type..." Zoe told her best friend from the Netherworld. "Plus, he's already taken."

"I know, that's the downside..." Spectra sighed.

"I think there's a kid in school named Silas, though he's a bit too dark for me." Zoe replied.

"Let's not bring him into this." Lucy said.

"Oh, um, sorry, Lucy." Zoe replied.

"Do I wanna know?" Spectra asked the goth girls.

"I kind of forgot that she has a crush on him." Zoe said.

"Sigh... It's complicated..." Lucy bowed her head.

"He's all yours." Spectra said.

"I guess she's over Rocky." Zoe whispered to herself.

"You can have Silas, I only had a crush on him." Lucy told Spectra.

"That was easy..." Zoe shrugged.

Later on, Lynn Sr made a special dinner for everyone, Nicole and Atlas helped him with multiplying the recipe since there were two more guests in the Loud House.

"I'd hate to imagine a family reunion in this place." Nicole chuckled.

"I know the feeling." Atlas added.

"Okay, I hope that's enough." Lynn Sr said at the prepared dishes for everyone to share.

"It is." Rita said.

"All right, into the oven we go then." Lynn Sr smiled and then put the food in the oven.

"Such a surprise to see your kids' friends suddenly show up like this." Rita said to Nicole and Atlas.

"Same here." Atlas said.

"I wonder what brought them here?" Nicole shrugged. "The more the merrier, you guys said for us."

"Hope they like Lynn-Sagna." Lynn Sr chuckled.

"I'm sure they will." Atlas said.

"As long as Vendetta isn't here... I'm happy." Nicole muttered.

"Who is Vendetta?" Rita asked.

"Our niece who is a bit of a spoiled brat with a high level and education of her magic," Atlas explained. "Her mother can't stand up against her, and she even zaps people into small size to put them in jars and keep them in there if they upset her, like her old tutor who used to educate her since she wasn't allowed to go to school."

"Yikes." The Loud couple said.

"Let's hope you don't get to meet her, she is basically like Lola, but with magical powers." Nicole warned.

That made Rita and Lynn Sr even more scared.

"Oh, that reminds me, I better get a new workbook for Lola soon." Rita then said.

"A new workbook?" Nicole asked.

"It'll be time for a new pageant soon, I can't believe I almost forgot." Rita said before she went on her laptop to have a new workbook sent over.

'Uh, shouldn't her school give her a workbook?" Atlas asked.

"Oh, Lola won't have time for school, she'll be home for a while so she can focus on her pageant work." Rita explained.

"Oh, that's interesting." Nicole said.

"So, Lola is home-schooled?" Atlas asked.

"Sometimes, we made a deal," Rita replied. "She needs to get her home-school work done, or else she'll be forced to go back to regular school."

"Reasonable deal." Nicole said.

"She's been pretty good with it so far." Rita smiled.

"She sure is." Lynn Sr said.

Manny grunted, though not too much as he arm-wrestled with Lynn.

"Lynn, stop, it's getting embarrassing..." Hercules begged.

"NOT 'TIL I WIN!" Lynn yelled out.

"She doesn't like losing, does she?" Manny asked Hercules.

"I guess not..." Hercules replied. "I've never seen her this intense before."

"I'm just guessing." Manny said.

Lynn yelled out and struggled until she lost.

"Okay, you lose, let's get something to eat." Manny said.

"Yeah!" The others replied.

"NOOOO!!!" Lynn glared as her left eye twitched. "I refuse to lose!"

"Wow." Manny said.

"Man, Lynn is determined to beat this Minotaur, and that's no bull!" Luan said before laughing. "Get it?"

"Oi." Manny groaned.

"Get used to it," Hercules whispered. "It's kind of her thing."


	117. Lynn-er Takes All

Soon enough, everyone sat down and ate dinner together, and where everyone enjoyed it. Manny seemed to moo like a bull in approval. Lily giggled since she thought he was making animal noises. Manny looked at Lily and understood why she copied him.

"Hi!" Lily waved and giggled.

Manny smiled and waved back to the baby.

"Lily seems to like you." Rita smiled at Manny.

"Well, I have a little sister myself..." Manny admitted. "I do my best to protect her. I swear, if a boy hurts her, HE IS DEAD!"

"Whoa." Lynn Sr. gulped.

"Heh... Sorry..." Manny smiled sheepishly. 

After dinner, everyone was soon full and felt tired.

"I ate more food than you!" Lynn told Manny before laughing and then groaning. "Ooh, my stomach..." 

"Wow." Manny said.

"Sorry about her, she gets competitive sometimes..." Hercules told his best friend. 

"I can tell." Manny said.

"You guys brought games with you?" Lynn asked before bringing out a board game. "Joo-Mun-Gee?"

"Oh, careful with that, that game can be dangerous." Spectra warned.

Lynn scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's just a board game, what could it do?" 

"Leave it alone and you'll find out." Spectra said.

Lynn took out the game anyway.

"Stop it!" Spectra told her.

"Lynn, Jumanji is a very dangerous game like Zathura." Zoe tried to warn. 

"Oh, fine." Lynn groaned as she put the game back before leaving it like Spectra suggested.

"Phew!" Spectra breathed in relief. "I'm sorry, Lynn, but I don't want you to end up like Alan Parish." 

They all soon heard drums being played. Everyone then looked around before instinctively looking to Luna since this was musically involved.

"Not me, dudes." Luna said.

"Someone's playing those drums!" Lynn replied. 

"I think it came from the game." Hercules said.

"Illogical." Lisa replied.

"Yeah, like ghosts and Minotaurs." Manny smirked.

"Hmph!" Lisa crossed her arms. "Touche."

"So, what's so dangerous about this game?" Lynn asked about Jumanji. 

"Everything inside it are real animals that are dangerous as well as flowers," Zoe said. "And where if you survive the game, they all return back in."

"It's also important to roll a 5 or an 8." Hercules added. 

"Why?" Lynn asked.

"Because then you can be free if you get stuck." Hercules and Zoe replied, gravely serious. 

"Whoa." The Loud siblings said.

The Weather twins nodded.

"Wait, isn't this a movie?" Leni asked. 

"Nope." The Weather twins said.

"Oh... Okay." Leni shrugged. 

"So, maybe we should play something different." Lynn said.

"That's more like it." Zoe approved as she put her hands in her pockets while leaning back on her boot heels.

"But what?" Lynn pondered. "I pretty much beat you guys at everything." 

"Not everything." Hercules said.

Lynn glared slightly.

"Well, it's true." Hercules smirked innocently. 

"How about we play 'Go Fish'?" Zoe suggested.

"Sure, Sis." Hercules replied.

"I'll deal." Spectra offered.

They soon all sat down as Spectra shuffled the cards and passed some to everyone so that they could play, and where everyone soon started to play. 

"Lynn, do you possess any sevens?" Lisa asked. 

"Hope you've got gas in your boat." Lynn said.

"Pardon?" Lisa asked. "I have no aquatic vehicles."

"'Cuz you're going fishing!" Lynn laughed.

Lisa sighed and then drew a card.

"Your turn, Lynn." Hercules said.

"Lori, you seemed pretty interested in deuces last right," Lynn smirked. "Got any?"

Lori sighs and gives her her two.

"And she gloats in 3, 2, 1." Hercules sighed.

"Boom!" Lynn smirked as she got up on the table. "Welcome to Loser Town! Population: you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you!"

"I hate it when she does that." Hercules sighed.

"Well, now that that is over." Zoe said, about to get up.

"Wait-wait-wait, hold on," Lynn told them before bringing a celebratory tarp after pusing a button. "Tonight's special. It's my 300th win in a row! I am unbeaten by you chumps!" She then brought out a bazooka and fired confetti at them. "WOO!" 

"Whoa." Manny said.

"Dudes, this confetti's made from our homework!" Luna cried out. "Bogus!"

"Got it." Hercules and Zoe said before fixing their homework with their magic.

"Oh, thanks." Luna smiled in relief to the Weather twins. 

"We have got to beat her." Zoe said.

"How are we gonna do that when she's better at every game on the shelf?" Lori asked. 

"How about one off the shelf?" Spectra asked.

"That's a great idea, Spectra!" Lincoln agreed with the ghost girl. "Something that Lynn doesn't know, something that one of us is really good at."

"I think I might have just the game." Lola beamed in inspiration. 

A new game was soon shown.

"Pretty, Pretty Pageant Queen?" Lynn glanced at the game strangely. "I don't even know how to play this."

"Well, okay, if you're afraid of losing~..." Lana said innocently.

"I'm no loser!" Lynn glared. "It is on!"

Later, Lola is dominating Lynn at the game. She moves her piece onto a perfect sash space."Oh! Just earned my sash! Just two spaces from being the pretty, pretty pageant queen!"

"Wanna give up?" Manny smirked at Lynn.

"Hold up," Lynn said as she took a look at the rule book. "It says in the rule book that if you can roll three tens at once, you get three tens from the judges and an automatic win."

"Good luck," Lisa scoffed. "The odds of such an occurrence would be 1 in 1,720--"

Lynn soon spit on the dice, shook them, and rolled them, only to win. "DID IT! Lynn-er, Lynn-er, chicken dinner!"

Lola soon fainted from losing her favorite game.

"No way...." Spectra said.

"We will never beat her at anything." Lucy sulked.

"I know a game I can beat her at!" Lana grinned as she took out her favorite board game.

"Perfect." Zoe said.

"Plumbing Pro!" Lana smiled to Lynn. "You have to remove all the objects form the plumbing without touching the sides."

"This looks easy; I'll start by removing the hairball from the shower drain." Lynn scoffed as she tried to do that, but touched the side which made it buzz like in Operation.

"Uh-oh! You touched the side," Lana smirked. "One more buzz and you lose."

"If you wanna give up, we won't think any differently of you." Manny smirked.

"'Scuze me a second," Lynn said before stepping out of the room to do push-ups. "You wanna lose, Lynn? Huh, huh? You wanna be the mayor of Loser Town? Then get your head in the game!" She then got up, pounds her chest, tosses the trash can and roars.

"I think your girlfriend's a gorilla now." Manny said to Hercules.

"That's her aggressive side." Hercules said.

"She's coming back in." Lucy warned the others.

They all sit down as Lynn returns.

"Let's do this!" Lynn shouted as she removes every single piece of clogging from every piece of plumbing in the game, making the toilet flush showing it's clear. "YES! Another win for Lynn!"

The moment she leaves, the game breaks into two.

"Whoa." Spectra said.

"Anyone else have an idea?" Zoe groaned.

"Guys, I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier," Lincoln replied. "The Ace Savvy trivia game! There's no way she can beat me!"

Unfortunately for him, he was wrong.

"Okay, guys, whoever answers this last question right wins." Lori told Lynn and Lincoln.

Somehow, Lynn is calm and Lincoln is nervous. The others are scowling at him.

"Lincoln, how are you tanking an Ace Savvy trivia game?!" Zoe asked.

"It's not my fault," Lincoln replied. "Lynn keeps getting in my head."

"Who is Ace Savvy's sidekick?" Lori asked.

"Oh, that's so easy." Lincoln smiled.

"Oh, is it?" Lynn smirked in manipulation. "Are you sure? It could be a trick question. I'm just sayin'. Game's riding on this. It'd sure be a shame if you choked."

"MASSACHUSETTS!" Lincoln soon cried out.

"Even I know this one," Lynn scoffed. "It's One-Eyed Jack."

"Correct." Lori groaned.

"Boom! I win!" Lynn cheered before leaving. "Better get outta here before I breathe in too many loser fumes." 

"Sorry, guys, I totally choked." Lincoln sulked.

"It's okay, Lincoln," Lori sighed. "None of us is good enough to beat her."

"But what about all of us?" Manny smirked.

"What do ya have in mind, Manny?" Hercules asked his best friend.

"Is there a board game that involves forming alliances?" Manny asked.

"My favorite game that requires such a task is The Settlement of Cat-Land." Lisa told the teenage Minotaur.

"Then that's the game we go with." Manny said.

The others get cunning looks in their eyes and decide to go with this plan.

Their plan soon worked as Lynn only had one thing in the game.

"What? Seriously?!" Lynn glared. "No one has a yarn ball to trade me for some catnip?"

The others mutter and moan that they do not have a single yarn ball.

"I can't build squat!" Lynn groaned. "This game bites it! HARD!"

The cat timer soon let out many meows.

"Well, I see our time is up," Lisa smugly said as she checked the scores. "We have a fifteen-way tie for first, with Lynn in a distant second."

"COUNT IT AGAIN?!" Lynn growled.

"Lynn, I do not make errors." Lisa smirked smugly.

Lynn soon left in a huff and the others cheered that they had finally beat Lynn at her own game. No pun intended. Unknown to them, she would just get more competitive.

"Yeah. I'd say we really got her gloat. We put her on a gloaten-free diet. Unless she's a gloaten for punishment," Luan began to joke as they soon groaned and walked away, not wanting to hear anymore. "Hey, where are you going? I'm just gloatin' started!"

"Enough!" Manny groaned.

"So, you guys wanna sleep over?" Zoe asked Spectra and Manny.

"Yes." Both said.

Zoe smirked as she liked the sound of that.

It was a good night, but the next morning would be rather uncomfortable for everyone, and where they would regret what they did.The next day, Lincoln gets some milk from the fridge and drinks it from the carton, but Lynn comes in with a carton of her own.

"I can chug faster than you!" Lynn challenged before she chugs the whole thing down, belches in Lincoln's face and smashes the carton on her forehead. "I win! In ya face, Milk-coln! WOO!"

And that was just the beginning.

"Race ya to the top!" Lynn smirked to Leni. 

"Ow!" Leni yelped as she was shoved as Lynn ran up the stairs.

"WOO-HOO! I win!" Lynn cheered. "Ho ho, you went down hard!"

"I thought I was going up." Leni said as she was stuck in the wall, trying to walk, looking like a glitched video game character.

Lynn did not stop even there.

Zoe smiled as she watched Lily play with blocks, but glared as Lynn came in.

"Yes! I win," Lynn cheered before dancing which made the blocks fall on her baby sister. "I stacked more blocks than you."

"Lynn, she's a baby." Zoe told her.

"A loser baby!" Lynn laughed before running off.

"Oh, Lily, are you okay?" Zoe cooed.

Lily poked her head out and blew an angry raspberry to Lynn. 

"I feel the same way." Zoe said.

Lily then crawled to Zoe and hugged her.

"Ooh, you got a little boo-boo~" Zoe said before she took care of Lily's injury on her knee. "Now, this might sting a little..." she then took out spray and squirted it.

"Ah!" Lily gasped.

Zoe cleaned up the wound, put a bandage on it, and then kissed it better. Lily soon smiled as it only hurt a bit.

Lisa is mixing chemicals, but so is Lynn who makes hers explode.

"BOOM!" Lynn grinned. "I win! Made an explosion first."

"I wasn't trying to make an explosion!" Lisa replied until her chemical exploded anyway. "Dang it."

"Wow, she really is competitive." Manny commented.

"She's worse than you when I beat you in thumb wrestling that one time." Hercules added. 

"I let you win." Manny said.

"Wait, what...?" Hercules asked.

"I kinda felt bad for ya losing to me all the time, so I thought I'd do something nice, 'cuz, well, you're like a brother to me." Manny admitted.

"Well, that was very nice of you." Hercules said.

"Hey, it's not your fault you can't be as awesome as me." Manny smirked playfully.

"Oh, ha, ha." Hercules smirked back.

It was worse at night, because no one could sleep as Lynn wanted to fall asleep the fastest and snore the loudest.

"I bet I can haunt her nightmares the fastest." Spectra smirked as she decided to turn into a poltergeist.

"She'll try to out do you in that if you did it." Zoe said.

"I'd love to see her try..." Spectra narrowed her indigo eyes. "But you may have a point."

The next day soon came.

"Woo! I was up first!" Lynn cheered. "Ha, ha! Lori, I totally ate more bacon than you. Loser!"

"I'm getting out of this house." Manny said.

"Aw, Manny, don't go." Hercules frowned.

"Where are you going anyway?" Lincoln asked the Minotaur.

"Anywhere that Lynn isn't." Manny said.

"Pancake challenge! Right now!" Lynn called out. "Which one of you lame-os is gonna man up?"

"Please. Take us with you." Lucy begged Manny.

"You got it and make sure to lock the doors and windows." Manny said.

The Loud siblings did just that as Manny left the house before them. They all were soon in his own vehicle.

"This is sweet, right, dudes?" Luna sighed.

"I really need a break from her," Luan agreed. "Hercules, I guess this is what you mean about when my pranks get out of control on April Fool's."

"Yep." Hercules said.

"This is a sweet car though, I hope I can have one like this when I grow up." Lana smiled.

"Heh, thanks, kiddo." Manny chuckled.

"Oh, no, look who's trying to pass us." Spectra groaned as she looked at one of the side mirrors.

Everyone looked out the windows.

"Come on, Lynn! Push it! Push it! Dig deep!" Lynn yelled out as she was biking beside the car before laughing as she got in front of it. "Yeah! You lose! Eat my dust!"

"That's it." Manny smirked as he activated his nitro boost.

"Uh, what's it?" Lisa asked before yelping from the boost.

"Finally, a reason to use the nitro boost!" Manny told them.

"Yow!" Hercules yelped. "What did you put in your tank?!"

"Sorry, that's a secret!" Manny called back before the car slowed down.

Lynn coughed heavily as she tried to catch up, though she had a little problem.

"We lost her!" Manny laughed.

"Yep." Spectra smiled.

Hercules frowned as he looked back at Lynn. Yes, she was a sore winner and loser, but she was his girlfriend.

That night, most of the Loud siblings had a meeting. 

"We all know why we're here," Lori told her siblings. "The Lynn situation is literally the worst thing that's ever happened."

"We never should have beat her at that cat game." Lucy moaned.

"Maybe we should let her win at it this time." Hercules said.

"You mean like throw the game?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah." Hercules said.

Everyone except Luna and Lola like the sound of that.

"A rematch, huh?" Lynn smirked. "Well, this place is gonna be spotless after I wipe the floor with you! Booyah! Let's do this!"

They soon played Cat-Land again. 

"Will anyone trade me a scratching post for a laser pointer?" Lynn asked the others. 

The others offer her their scratching post cards.

'It's working.' Manny thought to himself.

"Will anyone trade me a cat bed for a litter box?" Luan asked.

The others then declined.

"Sorry, I gave my last one to Lynn." Zoe told the comedian of the Loud House.

Lincoln secretly moves a card from his pocket and puts it that the top of the deck.

"Your turn, Lynn." Luna smirked.

Lynn drew a card and got excited. "Yes! Ball of twine, chumps!"

Lincoln hid a knowing smirk to that.

Lynn then rolled the dice, but didn't get the number she wanted. "One? GAH! Come on!"

Lisa soon made the dice roll to a six. "Are you sure you read that right?" she then asked her older sister.

"Six, all day long, baby!" Lynn took a look and beamed brightly.

Later on, Lynn had nearly won the game, now it was up to the score.

"Hope you guys are hungry, 'cuz it's almost time Lynn-er, Lynn-er, chicken dinner!" Lynn beamed. "Ding-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling!"

Everyone else smiled, but Leni soon picked up the game and threw it out the window.

"Leni! Why did you do that?!" Spectra glared.

"What?" Leni defended. "The plan was to throw the game, and no one else was doing it!"

"Throw the game means we were going to let Lynn win!" Spectra glared before realizing she had just revealed their plan. "I just said that out loud, didn't?"

"Yes, you did..." The others told her.

"Wait a sec... You guys were trying to lose to me on purpose?" Lynn asked the others.

"Okay, yes we were," Lincoln sighed before explaining. "We just thought if we let you win, you'd stop being so insanely competitive with us."

"I was just trying to get my edge back after losing to you guys." Lynn defended.

"Well, to be transparent; the only reason why you lost was because we all ganged up against you." Hercules frowned.

"Took the words out of my mouth." Lisa added.

"What?" Lynn asked. "Why would you do that?"

"'Cuz after your 300 wins--" Luna began.

"Well, technically, 303, but who's counting?" Lynn interrupted with a smirk.

"We couldn't take your gloating anymore, dude." Luna continued through aggravation.

"She's right." Zoe said.

"We were all in the same gloat," Luan helped. "We were tired of eating your gloat-meal."

"Not now, kid." Manny groaned about the puns.

"Wow," Lynn frowned as she felt like she had learned a moral now. "So, you're saying I'm a bad loser and a bad winner?"

"Yes, that's what we're saying." Spectra said.

"You all feel this way?" Lynn asked.

Everyone else agreed that they had and they did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a jerk," Lynn sighed to them. "I just love playing games, especially with you guys. Look, if you give me another chance, I promise to be a better sport. What do you say?"

"Hmm... Alright." Manny said.

"Yes! First to apologize!" Lynn cheered until she then looked over to see her boyfriend giving a slight scolding look. "Uh, sorry. That was the last one. Better sport, starting... Now."

"Good." Hercules said.

Later on, they all played a card game, and they soon finished it.

"That's all my cards," Lynn said softly. "So I guess--"

"Go ahead," Lincoln told her. "You can say it."

"Okay, cool. I win," Lynn said before shaking his hand. "Good game, guys. Good game. Nice muscles, Lincoln."

Lincoln smiled to that.

Lynn soon came outside to celebrate. "YEAH! I RULE! Lynn-er, Lynn-er, chicken dinner!"

"Well, at least it's not in front of our faces." Zoe smiled.

"You said it." Spectra agreed even if she and Manny had just now met Lynn.

"WINNER!!!" Lynn cheered before ripping the sleeves off her jersey.

"Wow." Manny said.

"Like I said, at least it's not in the face." Spectra replied.

"True that." Hercules nodded.

Lynn soon came back inside. "Uh, I may need a new jersey." she then said.

"Give me that." Zoe said.

Lynn took off her jersey and handed it to her. Hercules babbled and blushed and passed out.

"Uh, put it back on actually..." Zoe said since that was clearly what Lynn wore as a shirt.

"Okay." Lynn said.

Hercules babbled slightly. 

"That was a little awkward." Zoe smiled sheepishly before using magic to fix Lynn's jersey instead of sewing it manually.

"Yes, yes, it was." Lynn agreed.

"You can have your victory parties, but don't showboat, okay, Lynn?" Zoe asked. 

"Okay, Zoe, I'm sorry." Lynn replied.

"It's okay, it's just that no one like's a showboat." Zoe said.

"Yeah, I guess that's true..." Lynn admitted. "I'm sorry about the way I acted."

"It's okay," Zoe smiled. "You are forgiven."

Lynn smiled back to the perky goth.


	118. Selfie Improvement

The next day soon came. It was a lazy day for everyone.

"Hmm... I wonder what Ronnie Anne is doing right now?" Lincoln sighed.

"Not sure." Hercules shrugged.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and it seemed like fate had answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Ronnie Anne!" Zoe replied, before speaking out loud so that Lincoln could hear which triggered him into the room. "Yes, he's right here~" she then smirked and handed the white-haired boy the phone before skipping off.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln smiled as he talked on the phone.

'Hey, Lame-O," Ronnie Anne greeted, unable to resist calling him that. 'Listen, I have a package coming to my old house, could you do me a favor and check on it for me when it gets there?'

"Sure." Lincoln said.

'Thanks, I'd really appreciate this,' Ronnie Anne told her. 'Also the family misses seeing you and Lori, maybe you should come over sometime since she wants to go to college over here.'

"I'm sure she'd like that, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln smiled. "Plus it'd be nice to see the big city up close."

'Great.' Ronnie Anne said.

Zoe smirked as she let the two talk for a while.

"Sure got a lot of kids for a mortal family, you sure they're not bunnies?" Manny asked.

"Very funny." Hercules chuckled to his best friend.

"Well, there are eleven of them." Manny said.

"Yeah, that's true..." Hercules replied. "Also, thirteen now that me and Zoe live here now."

"That's nice." Manny said.

"I thought our family was big enough back home," Hercules laughed as he sat on the couch. "So many aunts and uncles."

"Yeah, I always thought your family reunions should be held in a giant football field on Jupiter or something," Manny teased. "Then again, they would possibly need a bigger place."

"Let's not test that theory and focus on me, Mom, Dad, and Zoe..." Hercules replied.

"Eh, sure thing..." Manny smiled. "So, you and Lynn?"

"What about us?" Hercules blushed nervously.

"You know what I mean." Manny smirked.

"Oh, uh, well..." Hercules smiled shyly. "I guess we're a couple."

"Yeah, you two are." Manny smirked.

Hercules blushed slightly. "What about it?" he then asked the Minotaur.

"You two truly are a thing." Manny said.

"Well, we would both be frogs if we weren't." Hercules smiled nervously.

"Oh, yeah, a witch or warlock can't kiss a mortal because then they'll turn into a frog..." Manny memorized. "That's gotta suck."

"It did." Hercules said.

"Well, I'm happy for ya..." Manny replied. "You're lucky."

"Thanks." Hercules smiled.

Manny looked around before smirking. "She got any single friends?"

"Manny!" Hercules glared.

"What?" Manny asked innocently. "What'd I say?"

"You realize none of her friends will be able to see you as your true form." Hercules said.

"Well, yeah, but can't I at least meet some single mortal girls?" Manny smiled innocently.

"Alright." Hercules rolled his eyes.

Manny smiled bashfully.

"No funny stuff though..." Hercules warned before going off for right now. "That goes for Spectra too."

"Fine." Manny said.

"Ooh, my last post got 100 likes," Lori smiled as she came in the living room and showed her phone to them. "New record. Look."

"Nice." Hercules said.

"That is a good angle for you... Um... I wanna say Lora?" Manny replied.

"Lori." The eldest Loud sister corrected.

"Lori... Right..." Manny nodded. "Well, anyway, that's a good angle."

"Thanks," Lori smiled as she scrolled through her phone. "Not to brag, but, I kinda feel like I mastered the selfie."

"Uh, I wouldn't say that," Hercules said before looking at Leni. "Leni, please show her who has more likes than her."

"Her pic almost got as many likes as Carol Pingrey's." Leni replied.

"Carol Pingrey!?" Lori gawked. "I didn't even know she was on this app!"

"She just joined," Leni smiled as she showed her phone. "Can you believe her first selfie got 101 likes?"

"101?" Manny asked. "Wow, that's a lot."

"Give me that!" Lori roared until she grabbed Leni's phone. "Ugh, typical. Perfect Carol Pingrey has to one up me in everything I do."

Manny took a look at Carol. "Ooh, she's cute." He soon saw Lori sending a glare at him. He then smiled nervously.

"So, you and Carol go back, huh?" Hercules asked Lori. 

"Since Bluebells..." Lori sighed at the memories.

Hercules soon saw Lori's past. Lori, Leni, and Carol were little and Carol receives a medal award for selling the most Bluebell cookies, while Leni is comforting a despondent Lori.

"Don't feel bad, Lori, you sold almost as many cookies as Carol." Leni soothed.

"Aw, they're so cute." Hercules smiled.

 

Flashback to Carol beating Lori out for homecoming queen and Leni comforting Lori again.

"Oh, don't feel bad, Lori, you got almost as many votes as Carol." Leni comforted.

"How did she not win?" Hercules asked.

 

Flashback to Carol beating Lori in a golf tournament and Leni cheering for Lori.

"Yay Lori!" Leni jumped for joy. "You got way more points than Carol."

"Thanks Leni, but let me explain golf scoring, again." Lori replied.

"Oh, well, at least Leni is a good sister." Hercules smiled.

The flashbacks soon ended.

 

"I'm sick of it, I've literally been working for three months to get this many likes on my photos, I am not letting Carol waltz in here, and show me up, again!" Lori grumbled before she got dark and serious like an anime character. "I swear on my senior parking space! My next selfie will get more likes than Carol Pingrey!"

"Can I have my phone back?" Leni asked Lori.

Lori sighed and gave Leni her phone back.

"So, what are you going to do?" Hercules asked.

"I suppose I could try a mirror selfie, but it has to be perfect." Lori replied.

"Try the bathroom." Hercules said.

Scene changes to the bathroom, where Lori is wearing her hair lower, and a little extra makeup, while placing a candle on the toilet, then she fixes the flowers next to it, she pulls out her phone.

"Okay, got my soft lighting, my flowers, time for the mirror selfie, literally a classic." Lori smiled as she got set up.

A girl with frizzy long black hair in a flowing white gown appeared in the mirror while sitting in a well before fading away.

"Zoe, tell your ghost friends to not bother me!" Lori called out.

"Sorry!" Zoe called back.

Lori sighed and then got her selfie ready until the toilet tank lid came off and Lana was there.

"I think we should leave." The ghost told Lana.

"But I gotta check the dual flush valve, Sadako!" Lana told the ghost.

"GET OUT!" Lori told the two.

"I thought you of all people would appreciate the pressure assisted flush." Lana huffed as she felt unappreciated.

"Let's leave her with her selfie." The ghost said.

Lori closes the door behind them and looks at her phone, and her 'toilet water' selfie. "Yeah, that's not gonna beat Carol. De lete."

Scene changes to the backyard where Lori is preparing to take another selfie.

"Okay, got my sun hat, my SPF, and my strawberry lemonade with a little umbrella," Lori told herself. Time for the 'fun in the sun' selfie, always a crowd pleaser." She then picked up her selfie-stick to take a picture.

"This won't end well." Zoe said as she watched from the kitchen.

"Loud takes a wicked cut! And..." Lynn called out until her ball landed in Lori's lemonade.

Lori yelped as the splash messes up her hair and eyeliner. "Dang it, Lynn!"

"I'm the one who should be cheesed," Lynn said as she took her ball back. "You just robbed me of a double."

"She's trying to beat Carol Pingrey!" Zoe told Lynn.

"Let's try this again." Lori sighed to herself.

"Poo-Poo." Lily babbled as she came through the back door.

"I can't change you right now, Lily," Lori told her baby sister. "Go ask Zoe or someone else."

"POO-POO!" Lily glared angrily and then threw her diaper at her sister.

"Okay, okay, Lily, I'll change you." Zoe said.

Lori soon rushed to take a shower after having the diaper at her face. Lily struggled, but Zoe soon changed her to calm her down.

"What is with you sometimes?" Zoe asked the baby.

Lily pouted slightly.

"That wasn't very nice, Lily..." Zoe told the baby girl.

Lily kept her pout.

"Come on, let's read a classic called Olivia..." Zoe said as she brought out a kid's book with a pig on the cover.

"Forty minute, scalding hot shower," Lori groaned as she was seen moving a chair to the side of the garage. "Let's do this again."

'This should end badly.' Spectra thought to herself.

Lori tried to take another photo, only to to have dirt land on her face at the last second. "Gah! Literally?!"

"Sorry, but I've claimed this area for my cemetery." Lucy told Lori.

'Knew it.' Spectra thought to herself.

Lori groans in annoyance, steps over the grave Lucy dug, but falls into one next to it. Accidentally taking a 'falling into a grave selfie.

"I never got the appeal of selfies anyway..." Manny said as he took out his own phone. "They seem a bit... Overdone. Though, I've seen some pretty sweet ones from mermaids in Instaclam." He soon decided to friend Carol Pingrey.

Hercules leaned over slightly.

"Hey! This is private!" Manny glared as he hid his phone. "I don't stalk you on your phone!"

"You just friended Carol Pingrey?!" Hercules yelped.

"Hey!" Manny pouted.

"Lori is going to kill you!" Hercules told the Minotaur.

"She doesn't even know yet." Manny said.

"She will find out..." Hercules warned.

"Lincoln, move your dumb toy!" Lori yelled out from the window. "You're photo-bombing me!"

"Oops, sorry!" Lincoln told her while using his toy helicopter's controls to make it fly out the window only for it to cut her hair.

This soon caused Lori to scream like she was in a horror film. Zoe was soon heard playing the pipe organ like in Phantom of the Opera to highlight Lori's screaming. 

Lori soon went to fix her hair. "It's not fair, I'm never going to be able to take a decent picture with my insane siblings everywhere," The girl groaned to herself. She soon gave herself an idea. 

Scene changes to the backyard where Luan is unicycling on the fence, Lynn and Leni are playing baseball, Lucy is digging graves, Lisa is waiting to study Charles' feces, Lincoln is playing with his helicopter, while Lily is trying to take his remote, Luna is practicing her guitar, and Lola is chasing Lana in her car.

"Hey guys, who wants to help me rake leaves?" Lori smiled innocently. "We could really make the yard look nice." 

This caused the rest of the Loud siblings to run inside.

"Do I know my siblings or what?" Lori smirked to herself.

"Clever." Hercules said as he and Zoe were soon seen.

"Isn't there some magic spell for you two to practice?" Lori groaned to the Weather twins. 

"All right, all right." Hercules said.

The Weather twins soon left while Lori had Bobby on the phone since he missed her, but she insisted that her selfie was more important than he was. Unfortunately, she couldn't get a perfect selfie the first, second, or third time. Hercules and Zoe decided to have some twin time with each other while keeping an eye on Lori through the window, and where she finally got the perfect selfie.

"I DID IT!!!" Lori yelled out, startling both Hercules and Zoe.

"Feast your eyes on THIS!" Lori grinned, showing the Weather twins her selfie. 

"Perfect." Hercules said.

"A tractor?" Zoe asked.

"YES!" Lori beamed. "Ooh, I'm getting more likes! 100 likes, thank you, Chaz. 101 likes. Thank you, random person from golf camp and YES! 102 likes! Thank you, Aunt Ruth, and in your face, Carol Pingrey!"

"You showed her." Zoe said.

Lori beamed, but then looked sore.

"Overdid it... Why don't you lie down?" Hercules suggested.

"Heh... Thanks." Lori replied weakly before she soon laid down on the couch.

"Maybe now this selfie nonsense will stop," Zoe begged. "King me."

"This is Chess." Hercules told her.

"FINE!" Zoe glared and changed games. "I wanted to play Senet anyway." 

Before they could though, Leni soon came in. "Cute 'tractor' selfie Lori." Leni smiled.

"Thanks, Leni." Lori smiled back wearily.

"It got almost as many likes as Carol's." Leni said. 

"And here comes Lori's reaction." Hercules sighed.

"Let me see that!" Lori snapped as she snatched Leni's phone before going back with her anime freak-out as she saw that Carol uploaded a tractor selfie with a dog in it."That rat!"

"I think it's a corgi." Leni said about the dog. 

"And she goes into another anime-like scene in 3, 2, 1." Zoe sighed.

"Putting a cute, lovable, animal in her selfie to get more likes than me!" Lori sneered. "Well guess what Carol. 'Cute, lovable, animals' are my middle name!"

"I thought it was 'Marie'?" Leni asked. 

"We better warn the pets." Zoe said.

Later...

"Okay, so Lori's trying to take a cute selfie..." Zoe told the pets while Samson and Houdini helped explain. "She's gonna try to take one of you and put you in some ridiculous outfit so she can outdo this girl, Carol."

"So, we have to hide?" Cliff asked.

"I would." Houdini replied before turning invisible.

"Hey, guys, who wants to be in a selfie with me?!" Lori grinned to the family pets.

Cliff, Geo, Walt, and Charles looked to each other before escaping her.

"And the chase begins." Zoe smirked.

"Get back here you animals!" Lori glared as she chased the pets. "These tiny sweaters are literally the perfect size for you!"

Hercules and Zoe soon shared some popcorn together. Lori is heard screaming as her pets attack her. Her camera is heard going off.

"Yikes." Hercules said.

"I'm gonna need some serious help from a real professional." Lori sulked.

"Andy Warhol?" Zoe smirked.

"No!" Lori glared. "Lola."

They soon went to Lola. Lori knocked on the door.

Lola was heard sighing. "Come in."

"Umm, Lola, you're good at photo retouching right?" Lori asked her six-year-old sister.

"I think my work speaks for itself," Lola said as she looked to her many pictures from beauty pageants before reaching out for the phone. "Let's see what you got."

Lori soon gave Lola her phone.

"This is gonna cost you some serious cupcakes." Lola said as she hit the edit button and changes Lori's 'angry pets' selfie to a 'happy pets' selfie.

"Whoa, you are good." Zoe said once she saw the improved selfie.

"It's what I do." Lola replied.

"Here, I'll bake you some cupcakes," Zoe offered. "I'm quite the baker back home."

"Alright." Lola said.

Zoe soon made amazing cupcakes.

"103 likes!" Lori beamed before she soon went into the kitchen. "Take that Carol! And nice work, Lola."

"Cute 'pet' selfie Lori, it got almost as many likes as Carol's 'coffee shop' selfie." Leni smiled.

"I'll start getting everything ready for the next selfie." Zoe said once she heard that.

"Coffee Shop?" Hercules asked his twin sister.

"Yep." Zoe nodded.

"Have fun." Hercules told her.

Zoe bowed her head and soon moved almost like a tornado, fixing up the Coffee Shop scene in a Tasmanian Devil fashion.

"Whoa." Lori said.

"Here you go, Lori," Zoe told the oldest of the Loud siblings. "This should be a great selfie!"

"It's perfect." Lori smiled.

"Enjoy!" Zoe smiled back before leaving.

"Wait, I need a barista!" Lori told her, stopping her.

"Dang it." Zoe groaned.

"I'll give you a ride somewhere." Lori bribed.

Zoe smirked to that.

"Okay, so now you guys pretend to laugh at something I've just said." Lori told Leni and Luan as they sat together, all wearing berets.

"Yeah, no matter what joke it was." Zoe said.

"Maybe Lori said this; 'Why'd the hipster burn his tongue? He sipped his coffee before it was cool'." Luan said before laughing.

"Okay, that was a pretty good one." Zoe admitted.

Lori soon took another perfect selfie.

"Yes, 105 likes!" Lori beamed.

"Congratulations," Zoe told her. "Now there's no way that Carol could possibly get more likes than that."

Lori smiled, but she soon seemed to look bored with competition selfies. Zoe came in the kitchen to get some milk while Lori passed Leni.

"Leni, please do not that Carol outdid me with a selfie of her sailing, or icing a cake, or swimming with dolphins." Lori begged.

"Nope, but she did get the most likes ever for her 'picnic' selfie," Leni said before showing the picture. "Picnics are totes trending right now."

"Oh, great." Zoe groaned.

Lori soon called her boyfriend.

'Babe, I'm so happy you called!' Bobby beamed.

"Boo-Boo Bear, we literally need to go on a picnic, right now." Lori told her boyfriend.

"Wait, Lori, didn't you tell me that Bobby has a--" Zoe tried to speak.

"SILENCE!" Lori hissed at her. "Bobby! This is life or death! Meet me at the rest stop by exit 57 at 4:00, sharp!"

"Um... I think I could make it there by 5:00." Bobby replied nervously.

"Fine!" Lori sighed in annoyance. "I guess picnics will still be trending then, but no later! And wear your red button-down if it's ironed, if not wear your teal polo, please do not mess up my color scheme!"

"Yikes." Zoe said.

Leni's hair was shown to be blown back, possibly due to Lori's yelling.

"But Lori, doesn't Bobby have a dentist appointment today?" Zoe asked.

"Dentist appointment?" Lori repeated before her eyes widened. "Oh, my gosh! Bobby has to get his wisdom teeth taken out today!"

"So, is this selfie that important?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, Zoe, I've been so selfish," Lori frowned to the perky goth who was younger than her. "I've been so busy thinking about beating Carol that I didn't think about the others like Bobby."

"So, how about talking with Carol?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, I don't know if I can," Lori frowned. "All our lives she's been trying to outdo me." 

"Maybe she's doing that so she can be your friend?" Zoe suggested.

"Really?" Lori asked.

"Well, that's my guess," Zoe replied. "I'd try talking to her."

"But where could I find her?" Lori asked.

"Hmm..." Zoe hummed in thought before looking to her ghost friend who soon appeared. "Spectra, can you do a ghost search for a Carol Pingrey?"

"Sure." Spectra said.

"Thanks." Zoe replied.

Spectra soon did a special ghost power to let her find where Carol Pingrey was going right now. "I see her at the Mall..." she then told the two.

"Then that's where I'm going." Lori said.

"I'm coming with." Manny said as he came in.

"Uh, okay." Lori shrugged to him.

"Oh, but first..." Zoe said. "You should apologize to Bobby."

"Ooh, good idea." Lori said before she tried to get a hold of Bobby, when she couldn't get his answer, she left a quick apologetic message and she would chat with him later if he was up for it after his dentist appointment.

At the Royal Woods Mall...

Manny and Lori soon arrived at the mall. Carol tosses two plastic daisies into her cart and moves on with her shopping, Lori lets out a deep breath and runs after her.

"Um... Carol!" Lori came to stop her supposed rival.

"Uh! Uh," Carol smiled nervously. "Hi, Lori."

'Wow, she's even more beautiful up close.' Manny thought to himself.

"I know this is literally the most awkward thing in the world but, I just wanna tell you that, you win," Lori sighed as she told Carol how she felt. "You've been better than me at everything since Kindergarten, but I'm okay with it, I can't live my life trying to compete with you anymore. Well, enjoy your shopping."

"Lori, wait. You think I'm better than you? I kinda thought it was the other way around," Carol stopped her as she said how she now felt. "I mean you made the varsity golf team when we were freshmen, no one else did that, and you have ten siblings who all look up to you, and don't get me started on your hair I will, never, have volume like that, this takes like, six cans of dry shampoo, and it's still flat."

'Looks like they're now starting to talk without competing.' Manny thought to himself.

"Wow, so all of our competing has literally been pointless?" Lori asked out of amazement.

"It's true, those selfies were getting out of control, I had to adopt that corgi, and he's mean." Carol replied.

"I fell into a grave, twice." Lori added.

The two soon shared a laugh together.

"Oh, um, who's your friend?" Carol asked about Manny.

"This is Manny and Manny, this is Carol." Lori introduced.

"Hi, there." Carol waved to the teenage Minotaur.

Manny snorted slightly like a bull while blushing before speaking normally. "Uh, hi!"

Lori could already tell that Manny was in love with Carol. "Hey, I just had a crazy idea," She then spoke up. "What if we made it official by taking a selfie together?"

"Shut up, looking like this?" Carol replied.

"Yeah! I mean, who cares, right?" Lori smiled as she brought Carol closer with her phone.

The two of them soon took a selfie together.

"Post." Lori and Carol smiled to each other.

Manny liked it already and sent a heart emoji with a shy smile to Carol. Lori soon whistled innocently and got Carol closer to Manny.

"So, you new in town?" Carol asked Manny.

"A little..." Manny smiled sheepishly. 

"I've lived here all my life..." Carol smiled back. "Maybe I could show you around."

"I'd really like that." Manny smiled back.

Carol took his hand which made them both blush.

"Uh, Lori, tell the others I'll be back later." Manny said.

"Sure," Lori smiled as she then left them alone together. "Have fun, you two."

Manny and Carol smiled to each other as they decided to hang out at the Mall together.

"So, I never really meant to hurt Lori," Carol said as they were at the Food Court together. "I just wanted her to notice me, and maybe be my friend."

"Well, I'm happy that you two are friends now." Manny said.

"Yeah, so am I," Carol smiled. "Now we can have fun and not compete against each other."

"Competition is fickle..." Manny smiled back.

The two of them soon went on their tour. Carol pointed out some things as she walked with Manny.

Manny laughed and smiled at some points while touring with Carol, and then at the end of the tour, Manny and Carol saw a new friends post, though it wasn't of Lori and Carol.

"Who are those two?" Manny asked.

"Bianca and Sooyoung?!" Carol glared slightly. "With a BFF SELFIE?!"

'And she calls Lori in 3, 2, 1.' Manny thought to himself with a knowing smile.

"Hey, Lori, did you see the new selfie?" Carol glared on the phone.

'Hi, Carol, I just did.' Lori replied.

"Do they really think they can beat us in BFF Selfies?!" Carol glared on the phone about Bianca and Sooyoung.

'And ANIME close up now.' Manny thought to himself.

"Oh, it is so on!" Carol growled with her own anime background.

"Notice me, senpai~" Manny whispered, making a joke about animes.

Carol heard his joke and actually found it funny. Manny smiled sheepishly.

"You're funny~" Carol smiled sweetly to him.

Manny smiled back while blushing. Carol blushed back, even though they just met, it seemed like they were destined to become soulmates.


	119. Party Down

The next event came quickly, and it was going to be a lot of fun, or at least, everybody hoped so. Lori and Bobby soon video messaged each other, though Bobby was still a little woozy from his dentist appointment, he was glad to hear from her again.

"How's Bobby?" Zoe asked.

"He's much better, he fell asleep, but he was happy to see me," Lori smiled. "He says he should come to town sometime and we should throw a party."

"Sounds good." Zoe said.

"Thanks for your help, Zoe, you're pretty good at helping us out." Lori replied.

"I try." Zoe smirked innocently.

"And I know just the kind of party to go with." Lori said.

"Sweet, party at the Loud House," Zoe smiled. "That sounds like fun."

Although Lori's idea of her party wasn't what Zoe had in mind. Lori did a lot of planning and soon got an okay from Bobby about coming over for the evening while her parents would go out to the movies, and where everyone else she knew were going to be at the party.

"Lynn and Rita are going to the movies, anything you'd like to do while the kids have their party?" Atlas asked his wife as they were in their bedroom together.

"Hmm..." Nicole smiled.

"Whatever you'd like." Atlas said.

"Well... We haven't gone dancing in quite some time." Nicole replied.

"Uh... Dancing...?" Atlas smiled nervously as he imagined dancing with his wife nervously, but remembered on their wedding that he was so nervous that he kept accidentally stepping on her feet and they spent their honeymoon with her soaking her feet. "Are you sure about that?"

"Is something wrong?" Nicole asked. "You never want to go dancing, I don't think we've danced since our wedding."

Atlas shook, unable to hold it in. "I'm sorry, Nicole, but I don't wanna step on your feet in public again and embarrass you!"

"Ohh." Nicole said, now understanding.

"I'm sorry, Nicole, I just don't want you to get hurt..." Atlas frowned.

"That settles it..." Nicole replied before beaming. "Dance Lessons!"

"DANCE LESSONS?!" Atlas's eyes widened.

"Yep." Nicole nodded.

"Uh... On second thought--" Atlas smiled nervously.

Nicole booked dancing lessons which would be the same night as Lori's party. "Oh, look, they can take us without reservation." she then smirked innocently.

"Oh, great." Atlas said with a groan.

Soon, the night of the party came, and everyone was in the basement.

"We're off to the movies, honey," Rita smiled to Lori. "Have fun at your party tonight!"

"Lynn-sanity Sr. brought you some props! Nothing brightens up a party like a lampshade on the head!" Lynn Sr added before putting a lampshade on his head. "Huh?"

"I don't think she'll need any of those." Zoe said.

"Yeah, no offense, Dad, but I'm 17," Lori added. "I'm not throwing that kind of party."

Zoe then handed a magazine to Lori.

Lori flips through a magazine and shows a page to her parents.

"'50 ways to throw a sophisticated party'." Rita read aloud.

"Yeah, I can tell this will get boring." Zoe said.

"DO YOU WANNA COME OR NOT?!" Lori threatened.

"Okay, okay, jeez!" Zoe rolled her eyes. "I'm going to come!"

"Oh, gotcha. So, it's more of a fake vomit affair, huh?" Lynn Sr said to Lori before he pretends to throw up fake vomit, and he and Rita laugh, while Lori looks annoyed.

"Come on, honey," Rita told hr husband so that they could leave. "We don't wanna miss the previews."

"And he'll be back in a few seconds." Zoe sighed.

Lori, Leni and Bobby are about to start decorating, when Lynn Sr. comes back.

"I'd be kicking myself if I didn't at least ask," Lynn Sr said as he came back with a special hat. "Propeller beanie?!"

"You look like a real Screwball." Zoe commented.

"And I'm out." Lynn Sr said before leaving.

"Oooookay," Lori checked over her list. "Item #1: Say more with great decor. Color coordinated coasters, check. Scented candles, check."

"Spread the confetti, Bobby, it's more festive." Zoe suggested.

Bobby started to spread the confetti.

"We brought our bouncers!" Lana and Lola soon rushed over with their own party supplies.

"I've constructed a chocolate fountain!" Lisa added.

"How did you make it?" Zoe asked her.

"It started out as a nuclear fusion device, but I accidentally dropped my chocolate bar in it." Lisa explained.

"What a happy accident." Zoe grinned about the chocolate.

"Indeed." Lisa agreed.

"And I've been working on my party tricks all week!" Lincoln said before he took off his pants and falls down, while his sisters laugh, while Lori looks annoyed. "Knee farts!"

"Wow, Lincoln, that's, um, interesting," Zoe replied, trying to be polite. "Sorry, but, um, this is just for the big kids."

"Yeah, sorry guys," Lincoln said, though talking to the younger sisters, thinking he could join the party. "It's just for us."

"Lincoln, put your pants back on, you're not invited either," Lori told her brother. "Just Leni, Luna, Zoe, and if he wants to, Hercules."

"What?!" Luan and Lincoln asked out of shock.

"Why not Luan?" Zoe asked.

"Do you literally want me to answer that question?" Lori deadpanned.

"Ooh! And me!" Luan begged Lori. "Please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeease!"

"Fine, but you have to act cool." Lori told Luan.

Coolly noted!" Luan replied as she used Mr. Coconuts with a laugh. "Get it?"

"Don't make me regret my decision." Lori warned.

Lincoln and the others besides Hercules, Luna, Luan, and Zoe left.

"Should I wear my dress?" Zoe wondered. "I mean, I know this is just a party with friends, but... I don't wanna seem sloppy."

"That would literally be great." Lori said.

Zoe then went to her room and took out her midnight blue dress with sparkles almost like diamonds. Hercules soon got out his suit that he wore at his first date with Lynn, although he let his muscles burst the sleeves so he'd be comfortable. Zoe looked at him.

"It's a man thing..." Hercules replied.

"Whatever." Zoe rolled her eyes.

They soon got to the party.

"Lincolnovich Loudinski!" Lincoln told Leni, pretending to be Russian. "I am new foreign exchange student."

"I don't see your name on the list." Leni said as she looked at a list.

"That's because you're reading the shopping list." Zoe said before showing the actual list of who was going to be at the party.

"Oh, so, feta cheese isn't coming?" Leni frowned. "I was so excited to meet her."

"Leni, what goes on inside that head of yours?" Zoe asked out of disturbance.

"Nuthin' much." Leni smiled innocently.

"That explains a lot." Zoe said.

The door was soon knocked on on the other side.

Zoe opened the door to see Carol was even coming to the party. "Happy that you could come." she then greeted Lori's new best friend after years of rivalry.

"Uh, Manny is here, right?" Carol smiled nervously. "I mean, I did come here for Lori, but I was hoping to have a dance with a real boy instead of the guy I asked to homecoming who just wanted to be King when I won as Queen."

"He sure is." Zoe said.

"Um, where is everybody?" Carol asked.

"The party's in the basement." Zoe told her.

They soon went into the basement

"Party's pretty sweet, babe." Bobby gave a supportive smile to Lori.

"Thanks, Boo-Boo Bear. Now for Item #8: Make your party all that with some sparkling chitchat," Lori said before grabbing Bobby who then yelped as she then goes over to some of her friends. "So, has anyone done any travel lately? I hear the Galapagos Islands are beautiful this time of year."

Her friends didn't seem to know how to respond to that.

"Uh... Me and Tad went to the quarry and threw rocks at ducks." A chubby boy spoke up.

Lori looks disappointed at that statement. Just then, an amplifier screeches and some music starts blaring courtesy of Luna as some of the guests enjoy it. She then rushed over to turn off the amplifier. "Hey, guys!" She smiled nervously as she brought out Japanese paper art. "Did you check out the origami station?" 

The others shrugged and decided to go over there.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Lori scolded her rocker sister.

"Just trying to liven up the proceedings, dude?" Luna shrugged.

"It was getting a little too quiet." Zoe said.

"Well, it's way too noisy," Lori scolded Luna. "Item 4 clearly states that easy listening makes for easy talking."

"What's item five?" Luna glared. "Put everyone to sleep?"

"You are on warning!" Lori glared back.

'Yikes.' Zoe thought to herself.

"Super cute!" Leni smiled as she took a picture of Lori yelling at Luna. "I'm totes posting this."

"You totes are not!" Lori glared before striking a glamorous and sophisticated pose. "This is not sophisticated! Post this." 

"Awesome!" Leni smiled as she took the picture. "You look so constipated!"

Zoe couldn't help but laugh at that. "You mean 'sophisticated'?" she then asked with a laugh.

"Do I?" Leni asked out of confusion.

"Oh, brother." Zoe sighed.

"Item 7: Tasty bites make tasty nights," Lori said before offering snacks to her guests. "Anyone for a mushroom polenta on toast points?"

"Yuck." Manny said.

"I've got a buddy who's a mushroom," Luan said as she used Mr. Coconuts. "He's a real fungi!"

The guests then laughed at the joke. Lori soon took Luan and Mr. Coconuts away from the guest.

"She came... She actually came..." Manny whispered once he saw Carol.

"Hi, Manny." Carol smiled.

"Hi, Carol." Manny smiled back.

"Some party..." Carol commented.

"It's kind of a bummer..." Manny whispered so Lori wouldn't hear him.

"You said it." Carol whispered back.

"Guys, who's up for some Charades?" Lori offered.

The other guests glanced at her.

"I'll go first," Lori told the others before reaching out to see a clue and began to act it out. "Okay." She then put up two fingers.

"You have to go number two?" A guest guessed.

Lori looks unimpressed to that guess. 

Luna sits around bored and starts playing some music with the washboard and brush, getting the guests' attention.

"Chaz like." A guest smirked to Luna. 

Luna then starts playing music with the laundry equipment and the crowd cheers only for Lori to break it up.

'And the fun is ruined again.' Zoe thought to herself.

"Guys, guys," Lori told her guests. "I just put out some fresh salmon mousse."

"Isn't that basically fish and chocolate?" Manny cringed.

"Unfortunately." Carol sighed.

"I eat lots of stuff, but... I might have to pass on that." Manny replied.

"You and me both." Carol said.

"I WISH THOSE DAYS! COULD! COME BACK ONCE MORE!~" Zoe was soon heard singing her heart out in a karaoke thing that she and Hercules set up. "I WISH THOSE DAYS! COULD! COME BACK ONCE MORE!~"

Lori soon rushed to the karaoke.

"Ooh, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish~" Zoe sang like in the movie Happy Feet while dancing a little.

Lori soon unplugged the karaoke machine.

"Hey!" Zoe frowned.

"No karaoke." Lori told Zoe.

"But we just got it set up!" Hercules replied.

"Karaoke is not a part of a sophisticated party." Lori told them.

Hercules and Zoe glared as Lori stormed off.

Meanwhile, the guests are laughing at Lincoln as Lincolnovich juggling with one foot on his head.

"Ooh, do another one, Lincolnovich." A girl smiled.

"For you, Babushka, no problem!" Lincoln told the girl before he steps and shakes his underwear out without taking his pants off, much to the astonishment of his audience.

Lori grabs "Lincolnovich" and tears off his mustache. "Lincoln, I told you you're not invited!"

"But my tricks are killing!" Lincoln defended.

"I'm trying to throw a sophisticated party, and you're literally waving around your underwear!" Lori glared. "Now...SCRAM!"

"We will hear about this at embassy!" Lincoln muttered in a Russian accent.

"Well, that was interesting." Carol said.

"Um, excuse me, everyone," Lori told her guests. "I'm sorry for all my annoying siblings. Now that they're gone, we can get back to our charades and toast points."

The others mumble and feign excitement.

"Yay." Lori smiled.

"Yeah, yay." Carol said with a forced smile.

In the living room...

"You got kicked out, too, huh?" Luna asked her brother as he just came in.

Lincoln sadly nodded.

"Not me; I decided to escape that party with Zoe." Hercules said as he came in the room.

"We should have our own party." Zoe replied.

"We are." Luna said.

The twins start dancing and Lynn is bouncing on one of the bouncers.

Check out this major air!" Lynn cheered as she bounced. "Yee-haw!"

"Nice." Hercules smiled.

"Charles, I see your grandfather. He's a labradoodle." Lucy told the family dog as she did one of her pet séances.

"Cool." Charles smiled in Dog language.

"Oh, mama!" Lisa beamed as she shared the chocolate fountain with Lily. "This Theobroma Cacao, street name: chocolate, is working wonders on my serotonin levels!"

"MY TURN!" Zoe called out before diving for the chocolate fountain.

"Yikes!" Most of the Loud sisters said.

Zoe soon fought the other Loud sisters and ate the chocolate which made her laugh insanely. Even Lincoln was disturbed by that. 

"On top of the house, Ma!" Zoe laughed.

"Zooyesha Nicolette Weather, you get down from that roof this instant!" Hercules scolded his twin sister.

"Never!" Zoe exclaimed.

Hercules tied a headband around his forehead, put on black paint to look like Rambo and then took out a paintball gun and began to shoot at his sister, and where eat one hit her. 

Zoe cried out like a monster before jumping off the roof and falling flat.

"GOSH!" Hercules yelped as he then dropped the gun and rushed to catch his falling sister.

"Top of the world..." Zoe muttered quietly as she soon fell into his arms.

"Okay, I think you need a nap." Hercules said as he carried his sister.

"Wow, she gets that way by having chocolate?" Lynn asked.

"I'm just glad she didn't streak this time." Hercules shuddered from memory.

"We don't even want to know." Lisa said.

Hercules set Zoe down, putting a hot water bottle on her head.

Down in the basement...

Manny and Carol had fun together, though the party was so boring that a boy was even doing his homework.

"Hey, um, Carol, I don't know if this is too soon, but would you like to go out sometime?" Manny asked.

"Uh, go out?" Carol blushed.

"If you don't want to, that's okay, but I'd just love to hang out with you." Manny blushed back.

"I'd love to go out with you." Carol smiled with a blush.

"Oh, cool... So, a movie?" Manny smiled back.

"Movie." Carol nodded.

"My favorite movie's Raging Bull," Manny smiled before muttering under his breath. "Even though that title lied to me."

"Sounds like a nice movie." Carol said.

"Well... Kind of..." Manny replied. "It's about boxing."

"Oh." Carol said.

"Heh... Sorry... Um.... Hmm... What's a good movie for a date?" Manny asked.

"Well, this one romantic book series I read has been made into a movie I really like called Silverlight." Carol smiled dreamily.

"Okay then." Manny smiled.

"We'll go sometime." Carol smiled back as she touched his hand.

Manny soon blushed as a thought came to his head.

"I don't get it, you guys," Lori sighed. "I've been following the list, but people don't look like they're having fun."

"I think they're having fun." Leni replied.

"Leni, Joey is literally doing his homework," Lori told her before looking to Manny and Carol. "Well, it looks like they're enjoying it though," She soon had an idea of where she went wrong. "Hmm... I know what my mistake was!"

"You listened too closely to some silly magazine instead of following your own instincts?" Bobby guessed.

"No. I left out Item 24!" Lori smiled before she moved out onto the dancefloor. "Okay, everyone, line dancing!"

Everyone seemed to groan out of annoyance.

"Don't worry. It's easy. Just watch me," Lori smiled before demonstrating. "Grapevine right, grapevine left, back three steps, and scuff!"

'This is getting more boring.' Manny thought to himself.

"Um, Lori... Um... Can I get a drink?" A girl nervously asked Lori.

"Sure, Becky," Lori smiled. "As soon as I get a good grapevine out of you."

The two of them soon laughed, though Becky's was forced.

"Brring! Oh, there's my phone!" Becky soon faked her phone ringing and answered it so that she could leave. "Oh, what's that, Mom? You stubbed your toe? Really hard? And you need me to come home right away? Oh, sorry, Lori. Family emergency."

"Oh, uh, sorry, she's my ride, wait up, Rhonda!" A boy added.

The other guests soon left with the same excuse.

'Seriously?' Carol thought to herself.

"Wait, you guys!" Lori stopped a couple of guests as she checked her magazine. "Where are you going? We haven't, uh... Made vision boards yet?"

"I'm starting to see why they're leaving." Manny said.

"Don't feel bad, babe," Bobby soothed Lori. "I mean, a stubbed toe? That is pretty serious."

"Nice try, Boo-Boo Bear," Lori sulked. "But I know my party was a bomb."

"What do you mean?" Leni smiled innocently. "Joey got all his homework done."

"Maybe we should leave her alone for a little bit." Carol said.

Manny nodded and left with Carol. Bobby and Leni soon went upstairs with them.

Lincoln soon came downstairs. "I saw everyone leaving," he said to his oldest sister. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lori sighed.

"Well, we're all hanging out upstairs if you wanna come join us," Lincoln replied. "I mean, it's nothing 'sophisticated', but--" 

"You know what? I think I'm done with sophisticated," Lori said before tossing her magazine in the trash before seeing something else inside of it. "Oh. So that's where all the salmon mousse went. Wonderful." She soon went upstairs with Lincoln.

Upstairs, the living room is fully decorated and the other sisters are wearing party hats. Lincoln and Lori arrive.

"Hey, guys, look who's joining the party." Lincoln told the others.

"Hey, Lori," Hercules smiled. "Glad that you could make it."

"Can I offer you a chocolate covered gelatinous confectionary, street name: marshmallow?" Lisa asked hyperactively.

"I think you've had a little too much chocolate, Lisa." Hercules said.

"Lori, come join our séance," Lucy invited. "We just discovered that Walt's ancestor is a pterodactyl."

"And my ancestor's a coffee table." Luan added as Mr. Coconuts.

Lori laughed at this joke.

"Dudeage!" Luna smiled. "Come sing a duet with me."

"No, no," Lori replied nervously. "You know I'm not a good singer."

"Come on. I'm doing your fave." Luna bribed.

Soon enough, Lori and Luna sang together. Hercules as happy that Lori was having a great time.

"Coming through!" Lynn laughed as she bounced past Lori.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Lola also bounced.

"I'm gonna beat both of you." Lori added as she bounced.

"I am totally posting this." Leni smiled as she took pictures of the party.

"Chocolate? CHOCOLATE!" Zoe soon came up behind Hercules as he took some chocolate before having an attack. "CHOCOLAAAATE! CHOCOLAAAAATE! CHOCOLAAAATE!"

"Oh, no, not again." Hercules sighed.

"CHOCOOOOLAAAAATTTE!" Zoe jumped up.

Hercules got out of the way only to make her crash into the wall.

"Ow." Zoe muffled.

Soon enough, the guests came back since they saw that the party was a lot more fun now, and where none of them would have an excuse to leave this time. 

"I see a B- in your future." Lucy told a boy.

"Oh, man," The boy who did his homework sulked. "Why do I even bother studying at parties?"

"You actually do your homework at parties on purpose?" Manny asked him.

"I guess it's not a good study method." Joey smiled nervously.

"No, it isn't." Manny said.

"Great party, Lori," A boy smiled. "Chaz like."

"Well, actually, it's not my--" Lori was about to say.

"Yeah!" Lincoln smiled back to the boy. "Lori throws the best parties."

"She sure does." Hercules said.

"I know what would make this even better!" Lori smiled as she brought out a box. "Party props!"

"Perfect." Hercules smiled.

Everyone grabs a prop and starts having fun with them.

Just then, Rita and Lynn Sr. come in and gasp at the state of the party.

"Uh, Mom and Dad, I'm sorry," Lori smiled nervously. "Things got a little out of hand. Please don't be mad."

Lynn Sr. and Rita soon started laughing.

"We're not mad," Rita smiled. "We're thrilled!"

"Honey, this is the kind of party a 17-year-old should have!" Lynn Sr added.

The Loud parents then put lampshades on their heads to celebrate.

'Wow, they sure are laid-back parents.' Hercules thought to himself.

"Hey, everyone! I got another pair of undies!" Lincoln called out. "Time for an encore performance!"

Hercules rolled his eyes to that, but smiled.

The rest of the party was a success.

"No more for me." Zoe soon groaned as she ate too much chocolate and now had a big gut.

"I tried to stop you..." Hercules sighed. "You didn't listen..."

Zoe then hiccuped a chocolate bubble before passing out.

"Enjoy your sleep." Hercules whispered.

Zoe snored loudly and Hercules soon took her to bed.

Later that night, the party soon ended, and Nicole and Atlas came back from their dance lessons.

"Perfect." Atlas smiled.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Nicole smiled back to him.

"Well, I guess if an arachne can dance without stepping on someone's feet, so can I." Atlas replied.

The two of them soon got to bed.

"I love you, Nicole." Atlas smiled.

"I love you too, Atlas." Nicole smiled back.

The two then shared a kiss and went straight to sleep.


	120. L is for Love

The next day soon came. Lori smiled as she got texts about how awesome her party was last night. Lincoln soon came out to get the mail. Hercules yawned once he woke up before looking out to see Lincoln with a small smile. 

Once Lincoln got the mail, he looked through the pile before gasping after looking at one of the letters. "Emergency sibling meeting!" The white-haired boy gasped and called out. "I call an emergency sibling meeting!"

All of the Loud siblings and the Weather twins soon came into one room.

"Come on!" Luan looked annoyed. "I was working on a joke."

"I hereby call this meeting to order," Lori said as she banged her shoe like a gavel. "Lisa, can you read the minutes from the last meeting?"

"Item 1: It was resolved that in the matter of Lily's diaper pail--" Lisa began to read aloud.

"I don't think any of us want to know about that." Zoe said.

"We need to discuss this!" Lincoln said, bringing out what he found in the mail. "It's a love letter, and it's addressed to L. Loud."

"Whoa." Zoe said.

Lana then coughed. "Oh, dang it, I just swallowed my gum." she then groaned.

"'Dear L. Loud, Day after day, I hope and I pine, I'm too shy to come forward, but I wish you were mine'," Lori read the letter aloud. "'Signed, your secret admirer'?" 

"Who could it be for?" Hercules asked.

"He's right, L. Loud could be any of us." Lynn added.

"Clearly, the letter's for me, and it's from Bobby," Lori smirked. "I mean, duh, right?"

"Not duh." Zoe said.

"That letter could be for any of us!" Luan added.

The Loud siblings then thought about their own crushes. First, Luan is practicing her pantomime at school when a boy mime bumps into her box she's trapped in. The two act it out. Next, Lana is working in a repair garage with a boy mechanic. Lana looks in her toolbox for a wrench, but can't find one. The boy gives her his wrench. Change to Leni at the mall tryng to decide between two matching sweaters, one pink and one purple and having trouble choosing. Chaz clears his throat to get her attention and shows her the sweater with purple and pink stripes, which Leni loves. Cut to Lola performing a baton twirling routine in a pageant. One judge gives it a 9, another gives it an 8, and another gives it another 9. One boy about Lola's age gives it a 10. 

Lola blushes and smiles. Cut to Lincoln and Clyde playing at the air hockey table. Lincoln wins and a girl playing video games turns and gives him a thumbs up and wink for his victory, making the white-haired Loud boy blush. Meanwhile, in Ms. Shrinivas's class, Lisa is mixing chemicals which explode. A fellow genius her age squeegees her lenses clean to her gratitude. Now, Luna is rocking out in the cafeteria in school and turns to another guitarist along with a friend of his. Luna's friends throw up the goats as she rocks on. Finally, Lily is taking a nap in her crib when her teddy bear falls on her. She gives it a hug. The others with crushes sighed dreamily.

"What do we do?" Zoe asked.

"Simple," Lucy replied. "Since the writer is clearly shy, you each need to send a signal to the person you think wrote it, letting them know you're interested. Then they'll probably send a second letter, giving you more information."

"How do you know that?" Lori asked.

"Vampires send a lot of secret admirer letters," Lucy replied as she held up a book called Immortal Secrets. "They may be passionate, but they're also painfully insecure."

"Sending a signal it is!" Lori proclaimed.

"Looks like it." Zoe said.

Everyone then did what they could to impress their crush by what they planned from yesterday. Hercules and Zoe examined the letter, wondering who it could be for. Hercules began to study the handwriting. Zoe paced around.

"I know I've seen this handwriting somewhere before... But where...?" Hercules pondered. "Zoe, did you play a prank on the Louds?"

"What?!" Zoe glared. "No!"

"Hmm... But then if you didn't write it and I didn't write it, then who could have written it?" Hercules wondered.

"I'm not sure..." Zoe shrugged before taking out a computer game. "But I think I should play this game called Toonstuck that James sent me."

"Is a game really more important?" Hercules muttered to her.

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Zoe asked.

"All right, go play your game..." Hercules replied.

Zoe beamed, then popped in the CD-Rom and began to play the computer game which mixed live action and cartoons in a way almost like Who Framed Roger Rabbit?. Hercules started to do some investigation.

It was time for the next meeting while Hercules studied the letter.

"I texted Bobby a series of romantic emojis." Lori reported.

"Yep!" Luan added. "I toot-ally sent mine to Benny."

"I let Winston know the score." Lola added. 

"And I let Skippy know I'm game by souping up his ride." Lana concluded.

"I don't wanna doubt you guys, but I don't your crushes wrote this letter." Hercules said to the younger Loud sisters since the writing was way too advanced for anyone their age.

"You sure?" Lisa asked.

"Well, that's my guess..." Hercules replied. "Don't let that stop you though from expressing yourselves. What do you think, Zoe?"

"Must... Beat... Nefarious..." Zoe said like a zombie as she played her video game.

"She's not going to be of any help." Luan said.

"Dudes!" Luna soon bust in. "The second letter! You called it, Luce Change!"

Lucy shrugged off what Luna had just called her. Lori opens it up and finds a rose falling out of it in slow motion.

"Read what it says." Hercules said.

"Okay," Lori replied before reading the letter aloud. "'Roses are red, they brighten our town, like your sweet smile, and your hair, which is brown'?"

The brunettes are surprised while the others are disappointed.

"Aw, dang it!" Lincoln, Leni, and the twins groaned.

"Aw, poo-poo!" Lily added.

Hercules soon took the letter from Lori who was now on her phone. 

"I have some different emojis for Bobby now!" Lori texted angrily.

"So, the secret admirer contest is down to Luna, Luan, and Lisa." Lincoln reported.

The brown-haired girls cheered, except for Luna.

"Luna, aren't you excited?" Hercules asked.

"Come to think of it, you never told us the signal you gave Sam." Luan remembered.

"That's 'cuz I didn't give one," Luna sighed. "The more I thought about it, the more I realized... Sam's way out of my league, dudes."

Hercules soon put the investigation on hold. Luna sighed as she thought about her crush on Sam.

"Luna, you still have a chance to find out if Sam's the one sending the letter." Hercules said.

Luna just rubbed her arm nervously.

"You don't have to be scared," Hercules put his hands on her shoulders. "I have to admit, when I first got a crush on Lynn, I was kinda scared too."

"You?" Luna asked out of surprise.

"Yes..." Hercules admitted. "I didn't think I'd be good enough for her... She seemed fine on her own, but she seemed to love sports and exercise as much as I did, I couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like if I found the courage to open up to her."

"Aw!" The girls smiled.

Hercules smiled back while blushing.

"Okay, I'll try." Luna smiled.

"Luna, you are totes still in this," Lori smiled with encouragement before turning to the goth. "Okay, Lucy, what's the next step?"

"Well, since the secret admirer sent a rose as a token of their affection, you need to deliver a token in return," Lucy replied as she checked her book. "Then there should be a third and final love letter requesting a rendezvous."

Luna, Luan, and Lisa soon cheered. Lola cheered with them, wearing a brunette wig.

"Nice try, Blondie." Lana ruined the fun by taking off the wig off her twin sister.

Luan and Lisa soon sent their tokens.

Zoe helped out in the Kindergarten Classroom for her school credit, and to check on Lisa for her crush.

"For you." Lisa said as gives the boy she's crushing on a box with a note.

"What did you give him?" Zoe whispered to Lisa.

"A note and a gift." Lisa smiled.

"'Your flowers and poem were a decent start, my token for you is a beating heart'." David read the note aloud before opening the box and saw something which made his stomach turn.

"You gave him a beating heart?!" Zoe yelped at Lisa.

"It's from a pig in the biology lab." Lisa replied nonchalantly.

David screams and runs away.

"Eh," Lisa shrugged to that. "Guess he's more of a chemistry guy."

"Or that he doesn't like seeing a beating heart." Zoe said.

Meanwhile, at the high school, Luna is waiting for Sam on the bus, and where she had something in her hand. "'Roses are red, Mick Swagger is sick, my token for you is my favorite pick'." The rocker girl recited.

Soon enough, Sam and the other music lovers came on the bus, passing by Luna who chickened out at the last second.

"Dream on, Lunes," Luna sulked to herself. "You're the owner of a lonely heart."

Meanwhile with Luan...

"It's true that I do a whole lot of jokin', but I have feelings too, and this pie is a token." Luan said to Benny before throwing a pie in his face as they were in the school auditorium.

And which caused him to back up into some stuff.

"I guess you really fell hard for me!" Luan laughed. "Get it?" 

Benny looked to Luan and then glared at her since this was her fault.

"Ooh," Luan replied. "Stop it, Luan. We're trying to find love here!"

Back at the Loud House...

"Okay, brown-haired Louds, did everybody deliver their tokens?" Lori asked.

"You betcha!" Luan smiled.

"Affirmative." Lisa added.

"I bailed, dudes," Luna sulked. "I'm telling you, there's no way Sam digs me."

Lola soon grabbed her by the shirt. "Some of us blondes would kill to still be in the running!" she then seemed to threaten.

Luna felt scared from this.

"Don't you quit now!" Lola told her.

"Lola, heel." Zoe told the blonde girl sharply.

Lola soon calmed down.

"O-M-Gosh, you guys!" Leni called out as she came in with another love letter. "The secret admirer is the mailman! He just handed me this letter! I don't feel the same way about him, so I let him down gently."

"Or he was just delivering the letter." Hercules said.

Lori took the letter to read aloud. "'Dear L. Loud, Here's a third letter, 'cuz I'm still feeling skittish, I dig your sweet sounds, and love of all things British'?"

"Luna!" Lincoln gasped. "It's definitely you!"

"Keep reading, Lori." Zoe smiled.

"'I think it's time we put love on the menu'... Aw~," Lori read before pausing at how sweet that part was before continuing. "'Meet me tonight at Banger's & Mosh, the British eatery and rock venue'."

"Whoa! This is really happening!" Luna's eyes widened. "What do I wear?"

"We'll help with that." Zoe said.

"I'll be right there!" Leni told the others. "I-I just wanna make sure the mailman is okay."

'Oh, brother.' Hercules thought to himself.

At Banger's & Mosh, the kids are looking around for Sam.

"Guys, I don't see Sam anywhere." Luna frowned.

"Maybe Sam's hidden behind that dork in the big British hat." Lana suggested.

"That dork in the big British hat is sitting next to Aunt Rita," Zoe said before recognizing the person. "Oh, it's just Uncle Lynn Sr."

The kids then approached the adults.

"Kids?" Lynn Sr asked. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We got a love letter from Sam telling Luna to meet here." Hercules said.

"We're here for moral support." Lana added.

"And dessert." Lola piped up.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry; there's been a mix-up," Rita told Luna. "That letter was meant for your father."

"Sam likes Dad?" Leni asked out of confusion.

"No, sweetie," Rita giggled. "I sent the letter."

"Secret admirer letters are kind of our thing," Lynn Sr added. "It's how we met."

"It is?" Zoe asked.

"Back in the day, I had a wicked crush on Lynn Sr." Rita smiled in memory.

Hercules and Zoe were somehow able to see the memory to about eighteen years ago since this was obviously before Lori was born.

"Every morning, at my crossing guard job, I'd listen for his melodious voice," Rita narrated before speaking in a British accent before going back to her normal voice. "And when he talked to me in that cute accent, he picked up from his semester in England, I'd swoon."

'Ah, love...' Zoe thought to herself.

"Ello, luv!" Young Lynn Sr smiled to his future wife. "Pip-pip! Mind the gap!"

Young Rita sighs with admiration. Just then, some cars come by wanting to cross and Rita quickly picks up her stop sign she dropped from admiring her future husband.

"LOOK OUT!" Hercules panicked, even though this was a memory.

"But I was too afraid to speak to him because I thought he was out of my league," Rita narrated. "So, I started slipping notes in his pocket as he passed by."

"That was smart." Zoe said.

Lynn Sr soon began to scat while playing the cowbell.

"By my third note, I got up the nerve to ask him to meet me here." Rita continued to narrate and they were soon shown at the restaurant. 

Young Lynn Sr. arrives with the note and Young Rita holds up her stop sign and flips it over with a 'signal' saying 'Go'. Lynn Sr. sits down with his new love. 

End of Flashback

"And my boldness paid off, because here we are, celebrating the 20th anniversary of that first date." Rita concluded. 

"Best day of my life, luv." Lynn Sr smirked in his English accent.

Rita soon giggled while blushing.

Lynn Sr then kissed her on the cheek.

"Luna, I'm sorry that letter wasn't for you," Rita told her rocker daughter. "I hope you're not too disappointed."

"Well...I was at first, but now that I've heard your story, I'm totally inspired," Luna replied. "If you took a risk with Dad, why can't I take a risk with Sam?" she then turned to her siblings. "Why are we sitting around waiting for them to come to us? We should go to them!"

"That's right." Hercules said.

"This is cause for celebration!" Lynn Sr smiled. "MEAT PIES FOR EVERYONE!"

The other restaurant attendants cheer, thinking he's buying for all.

"Uh, I-I meant just for my family." Lynn Sr told them. 

The attendants groan in disappointment.

"Oh, come on, people!" Zoe glared.

"Yeah, there's like 15 of us!" Hercules added. "Not including our parents!"

Soon, everyone ate together and the next day, they would do what their parents advised them too, and Hercules even slipped a note to Lynn. Even if they were already a couple.

The next day in school...

Zoe and Hercules hid behind the lockers while keeping an eye on Luna, and they soon saw her put a love letter in Sam's locker. There was a poof cloud and there came a girl with wavy and curly pink hair with wings on her back with a pack of arrows as well and she seemed to have heart-shaped arrows, getting ready to shoot a certain teen. The musicians pass by without seeing the cupid girl.

"See ya later, Sam!" A girl said.

"Okay, see ya!" A blonde girl smiled before she opened her locker and saw that a note fell out.

The cupid girl stuck her tongue out and then shot an arrow to the blonde girl and which hit on target. Sam looked at the letter and smiled in a lovingly way to it. Luna, hiding in the corner and having seen it all, smiles, too, knowing that she may have a chance with Sam after all. Hercules and Zoe soon smiled at the cupid girl as a way of thanking her. The cupid girl smiled and waved back before disappearing in a poof cloud with hearts.

"I love magic." Zoe said.

"It is quite wonderful." Hercules agreed.

After school, they soon got back home. The two smiled to each other before sitting on the couch since today felt exhausting for helping the Loud siblings with their crushes.

"That was exhausting." Zoe sighed.

"It kinda was..." Hercules agreed. "Hopefully nothing comes up and we can take a little nap." 

Lily giggled as she was hugging a giant teddy bear.

"Ohh, so that's who Lily had a crush on." Zoe smiled out of relief.

"She'll grow out of that though." Hercules replied.

"Yeah, but it's cute..." Zoe said with a small smile. "Lily's just cute in general."

"She sure is." Hercules said.

Lily crawled to Zoe and babbled to her with the teddy bear.

"Oh, Lily, is this your new boyfriend?" Zoe giggled before shaking the bear's paw. "Nice to meet you."

Lily was happy that her 'boyfriend' and her favorite person liked each other.

"Um... Hello..." Hercules waved to the bear.

Lily giggled as she hugged the teddy bear. The next few days were relaxing and where Hercules and Atlas noticed that Lincoln and Lynn Sr. didn't seem to have a thing in common or so they thought.


	121. Legends of the Game Show

Zoe continued to play her video game while lying on the couch. She soon smelled fish. "Something smells fishy..." she then said.

"What do you suspect?" Hercules asked.

"No, like real fish..." Zoe replied. "As in a mermaid's best friend."

They soon saw Lincoln and Lynn Sr. coming in and where the smell of fish came from them. Hercules and Zoe soon wore clothespins for their noses.

"Hi, guys," Hercules waved. "Where were you two?"

"Oh, you know, just some good old father son bonding over a fishing trip." Lynn Sr smiled.

"Didn't go too well, did it?" Zoe asked.

"Eh..." Lincoln winced slightly.

Cliff soon smelled the scent of fish.

"Cliff, no!" Lincoln panicked to the pet cat.

Cliff soon sheathed his claws and attacked Lincoln due to the fishy smell.

"Yikes." Hercules said.

Cliff mewed loudly.

"Cliff, get off!" Zoe grunted as she reached for the black cat.

Cliff soon did as Zoe told him. Zoe then plucked Cliff off and dropped him in the middle of the floor, of course, with the cat landing on his feet.

"Lincoln, if you didn't wanna go fishing with your dad, why didn't you just say no?" Hercules asked.

"I thought it could be our thing in common." Lincoln said.

"Fishing or saying no?" Zoe smirked.

"Fishing." Lincoln said.

"Well, obviously not..." Hercules replied before blowing a fan on Lincoln to get rid of the smell.

They soon changed the channel to a show. Zoe soon sat down in front of the TV. Hercules and Lincoln joined her. Lynn Sr. soon joined them. Zoe and Hercules looked over before watching again.

"Ooh, what're we watching?" Lynn Sr asked. "Is it The Dream Boat?"

"Nope, not this time." Hercules said.

"Oh, all right." Lynn Sr replied as he took a look.

"This time it's a game show." Zoe said.

"A game show, huh?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Legends of the Hidden Temple..." Zoe said, almost like a zombie.

Hearing this name caused Lynn Sr. and Lincoln to gasp. "Ooh! I love this show!" The father and son said in unison before gasping to each other. "You do? I had no idea!"

"What's your favorite team?" Hercules asked them both.

"The Orange Iguanas!" The father and son replied in unison.

Hercules smiled once that was a good sign for both Lynn Sr and Lincoln, and where they knew what they had to do. The two soon hugged which let another fish out and Cliff soon got it. They soon recorded their audition for the show.

Later on...

"NO WAY!" Zoe yelped. "This is impossible!"

"How's your game?" Hercules asked.

"The cute animal was the bad guy all along!" Zoe told him.

"Really?" Hercules asked.

"I've lost faith in humanity..." Zoe groaned before forgetting all about it and moving on. "Now, who wants to watch Who Framed Roger Rabbit with me?"

"Me." Hercules said.

"I'd watch it with Lily, but that is no film for kids." Zoe whispered since Who Framed Roger Rabbit? was actually a rather violent adult movie despite having cartoon characters in it.

"Smart." Hercules said.

Hercules and Zoe soon went to do their own thing until it would be around dinner time while Lincoln and Lynn Sr watched the show together, and where they would audition to be in it. Throughout the week, Lynn Sr and Lincoln waited to hear from their audition until they finally got news. This would be good news for them of course.

Hercules and Zoe seemed to have a magical competition of food.

"Sandwiches!" Hercules glared.

"Donuts!" Zoe glared back.

Their magic soon collided, making a food combination of their food.

"What are you two doing?" Lisa asked.

"We're bored." The Weather twins replied.

"It should seem you both have made something from your choices of food." Lisa said.

Hercules and Zoe looked to each other and then looked to see a donut sandwich of some type. They soon tasted the sandwich. Lisa looked worried and nervous to them.

"Not bad." Hercules and Zoe smirked.

Lisa smiled as she was happy about that.

"We're gonna be on the show!" Lincoln cheered. "We're gonna be on the show!"

"You got in?" Hercules smiled.

"Uh-huh!" Lincoln beamed. "Both me and Dad next week!"

"Awesome!" Hercules smiled.

"This'll be interesting to watch." Zoe added.

"Who's going to be competing against you two next week?" Hercules asked Lincoln.

"Uh, I believe their names were 'Stan and Steak Stanko'." Lincoln replied.

"Stanko?!" Zoe asked with a laugh about the word 'stank'. "What is this, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja?!"

Everyone anxiously waited for the big screen debut of Lincoln and Lynn Sr as they were going to be on the game show very soon, and finally, the day of waiting finally came to full effect as they drove off to the TV Studio. 

"I have a bad feeling about those Stankos." Zoe said.

"They sound like real jerks." Hercules agreed. 

"We're going with them, right?" Zoe asked.

"We'll have to get into the TV Studio... But how...?" Hercules asked.

Zoe made tickets and special passes with her magic. "How about these?" she then suggested. 

"Perfect." Hercules said.

"Dad and I are gonna be the Orange Iguanas." Lincoln smiled.

"That's cool." Hercules said.

"Thanks," Lincoln smiled. "I just want me and Dad to bond like how you bond with yours, Hercules."

"Yeah, Dad and I are pretty close." Hercules smiled back.

"Good luck with the game show." Zoe said.

"Thanks, Zoe, that means a lot to hear you say." Lincoln smiled to her.

"No prob." Zoe shrugged.

Soon enough, it was time for the game show. Hercules and Zoe sat in the audience.

An announcer announced, summoning the host to come swing in like a jungle hero. "Welcome to Legends of the Hidden Temple, with your guide, Kirk Fogg!"

"Welcome to our very special Father-Son episode," Kirk smiled to the audience. "Today's theme is the lost city of Atlantis. Now, let's meet our first team, the Orange Iguanas: Lynn and Lincoln Loud. "You guys make a mean lasagna."

'Yes, they do.' Zoe thought to herself in agreement.

"What did you think of our five-hour audition tape?" Lincoln asked.

"Huh? Uh... Didn't see that." Kirk replied. 

The Iguanas are disappointed. 

"And now let's meet their competition, the Silver Snakes: Stan and Steak Stanko!" Kirk turned back to the camera to show brutish looking father and son. "Who will the god's favor in today's battle? Find out when we return!" 

"This is bad." Zoe said.

"Jerks." Hercules glared at the enemy father and son.

"Lasagna, huh?" The father mocked Lincoln and Lynn Sr. "We got on the show by winning five Buff Man competitions in a year."

His son demonstrated by flexing his arms before smirking to Zoe and winking to her much to her disgust.

"Is there any way we can help them win?" Zoe whispered to Hercules, referring to Lynn Sr. and Lincoln.

"It's not about winning, it's about fun." Hercules advised.

"What's that?" Zoe replied before her eyes widened. "Oh, no, wait, don't sing the FUN song!" 

"Okay, okay." Hercules said.

"Alright, teams, Atlantis is sinking, and the only way to safety is by crossing the Moat in these special water shoes," Kirk began the first challenge. "The team that flees the city the quickest gets the most points." 

Zoe and Hercules began to pray for Lincoln and Lynn Sr. The teams take off. The Snakes manage to run across easily while the Iguanas struggle and fall over. The Snakes cross and reach their podium first with Stan headbutting the button. Zoe and Hercules looked nervous.

"Wait a sec. Our tails!" Lynn Sr said once he had an idea. "We can use them as paddles."

Lynn Sr. and Lincoln soon used their tails as paddles. "They got last, but at least that was good teamwork." Zoe said.

"Now that's what I call father-son teamwork." Lincoln smiled to his father.

"Tail me about it." Lynn Sr replied.

Lincoln laughed to that. Even Hercules and Zoe found that funny.

"You're still in last, losers!" Steak mocked the two.

The scoreboard shows the Snakes taking the lead.

"Well, Steak, that's not really important to us." Lynn Sr smiled.

"Spoken like a true loser!" Stan laughed.

"Ha, zing! Good one, Dad." Steak laughed back. 

Zoe simply yawned as that was at all funny.

"What do you think those guys had for breakfast?" Lynn Sr scoffed about the competition. "Jerk chicken?"

"Zing! Good one, Dad!" Lincoln laughed. 

Hercules and Zoe soon laughed at that as that was funny.

"And so, the city of Atlantis disappeared into the ocean, never to be seen again." The tiki statue known as Olmec finished a story for the contestants.

"Okay, teams, you've heard Olmec's story," Kirk told the fathers and sons. "He will now ask you some questions about it, and whoever can answer them will descend the Steps of Knowledge."

"This should be easy for Lincoln and Uncle Lynn Sr." Hercules said.

"Even if they don't know the true story." Zoe whispered about what their parents taught them about what really happened to Atlantis: The Lost Empire.

"First question," Olmec told the contestants. "Where is the lost city of Atlantis rumored to have sunk?"

"Atlanta!" Steak buzzed in.

"That is incorrect." Olmec replied.

"Off the coast of Northern Africa!" Lynn Sr answered.

"That is correct." Olmec replied. 

Hercules and Zoe bit their nails while Lincoln and Lynn Sr competed together, but they were doing very well so far, and where they completed the second obstacle.

"They're doing better than I imagined..." Zoe glared.

"Then why do you look so mad?" Hercules asked her.

"Oh, it's that other father and son team," Zoe glared. "They think they're so awesome 'cuz they're competitive."

"Ohh." Hercules said.

"I hate them! I hate them! I hate them!" Zoe snapped, causing a scene which made the other audience members look at her and Hercules.

"Zoe, please, calm down, you're making a scene." Hercules begged.

Zoe soon sat down and grumbled with her arms folded.

Kirk soon punched through a wall to introduce the next event. "It's time for Olmec's Temple Games," he said with a smile. "First challenge: the walls around Atlantis are crumbling. You must rebuild them by stacking rings on these poles. And... Go!"

"Dad, drop down!" Lincoln called out as he soon took a ring.

"Go, Orange Iguanas!" Hercules cheered.

Lynn Sr drops and Lincoln tries to get his ring on the pole but can't. Suddenly, he starts to descend.

"Wait!" Lincoln cried out. "I didn't get my ring on yet!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but we need points!" Lynn Sr defended. "The Stankos already have ten!"

"What are they doing?" Zoe asked.

"Since when does Uncle Lynn care about winning?" Hercules added.

The Stankos are slamming their rings through their pole easily as Lynn Sr and Lincoln were soon seen to be arguing. Hercules and Zoe soon glared at the Stankos as they were to blame somehow.

"I hate them." Zoe glared.

"They had something to do with this." Hercules added.

A buzzer sounds and the Stankos have gotten all their rings around their pole already, giving them more points.

"What was that, Dad?" Lincoln glared. "You went rogue!"

"Me?" Lynn Sr glared back. "You wouldn't come down from the top of the pole!"

Lincoln then groaned out of annoyance and anger. "Ugh! Okay, let's just try to do better in the next challenge."

"We have to help them." Hercules said.

"How can we do that?" Zoe asked. "We're not competing!"

Hercules soon showed her his wand of what he meant.

"Oh..." Zoe said, hitting her forehead.

"Shall we?" Hercules smirked.

"We shall," Zoe nodded as she brought out her own wand. "Time to make those Stankos lose."

A symbol seemed to come up with 'H+Z' on it in a swirled background like in the 1960's Batman.

Kirk soon leaped off of a leopard to introduce the next game. "Next, each team with put together a 3D puzzle representing the Door to Atlantis. And... Go!" he then told everyone before starting the game.

"Time to make those Stankos mess up." Zoe smirked.

The Stankos were about to get to their puzzle pieces.

"Sometimes we're lucky and sometimes we're not, let's have the Stankos be lucky, oh, wait, let's not." Hercules and Zoe recited their spell secretly.

The Stankos soon took their puzzle pieces. Lincoln and Lynn Sr seemed to argue about their own pieces, but the buzzer soon came off.

"The Stankos solved the puzzle first, but... Uh... That's a strange image." Kirk commented. 

The Stankos looked over to see that their puzzle was somehow all wrong. Hercules and Zoe both smirked and high-fived each other.

The third game; the sons have buckets on their heads and the fathers are holding pails.

"In the last of Olmec's Temple Games, teams must work together to bail out the sinking city," Kirk announced as he was being carried by temple guards. "And go!"

"Go, Orange Iguanas!" Hercules cheered.

The dads take off and Stan already dunks some of his water into Steak's bucket while Lynn Sr. is trying to keep his balance.

"I got a 'hole' new spell." Zoe smirked to Hercules in thought.

Hercules nodded to her with a smirk.

"'Since you are ruining my new family's goal, I see your plan is full of holes'." Zoe recited before zapping at the bucket, poking holes in it.

Steak's bucket had holes in it and it leaked out while Stan poured the water inside of it. Hercules gave Zoe a thumbs up for that spell. Zoe gave a thumb's up back. The buzzer then sounded once again.

"And the Orange Iguanas win again!" Kirk announced.

Lynn Sr. and Lincoln both soon cheered.

"What is going on?!" Stan snapped at his son.

"I dunno, Dad, somehow the bucket got holes in it." Steak frowned.

"This is great," Zoe whispered to her brother. "Those two are going to lose!" 

"The Silver Snakes are ahead only slightly due to their little errors, but the Orange Iguanas have one last chance to overtake them for sure with their sheer good luck," Kirk told the audience. "For our last challenge, teams will run through Olmec's Temple and retrieve the Map to Atlantis. First up, the Orange Iguanas. And, go!"

For Lynn Sr. and Lincoln, they snuck through the temple successfully.

"Oh, Lincoln, don't freak out." Hercules hoped quietly to himself, knowing how easily scared Lincoln could get sometimes.

Of course, at some points, Lincoln did get scared. Hercules and Zoe disguised as fireflies to check out the progress. Lincoln and Lynn Sr. crawl through the cavern and enter the Crypt, where Lincoln gets himself stuck to a skeleton. Just as he breaks free, the floor crumbles and he falls through. Lynn Sr.'s tail appears.

"Grab my tail, son!" Lynn Sr coached.

"Thanks for the assist, Dad." Lincoln smiled as he grabbed it and was lifted up.

Hercules and Zoe both smiled at their bonding. The father and son were soon shown running through the Dark Forest until they ran into a temple guard.

"Grr!" The guard growled before he soon grabbed Lynn Sr. "Gotcha! There's no escaping me!"

Lincoln grabs some of the feathers on the guard's mask and tickles him, making him laugh and letting his dad escape. They arrive at the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, put it up a little jumbled, laugh, get it right on their second try, get the map, and escape the temple.

"Nice job, Orange Iguanas!" Kirk approved.

"Wahoo!" The Weather twins cheered.

"Up next, the Silver Snakes," Kirk then said. "And go!"

The snakes rush in and easily come out with their map in just a couple of seconds even before Hercules or Zoe could react, making them shocked at how fast the team was. 

"Boom!" Steak cheered. "Temple Run!"

"Wow! That's a course record!" Kirk felt amazed. "Sorry, Orange Iguanas, but the Silver Snakes win the competition!"

Hercules and Zoe glared, not the Loud father and son, but to the Stanko father and son.

"I didn't even see them start." Lincoln said.

"Aw, who cares if they won?" Lynn Sr soothed. "We just ran Olmec's Temple together. No one can take that away from us."

'That's right.' Zoe thought to herself.

"Yeah, but you know what we can take away?" Stan smirked to the Louds.

The Louds look at each other and know what he means.

"Just to be clear, he means your pants." Steak told them.

"No, no," Lincoln replied. "It was clear."

Hercules and Zoe found that unfair.

"You know what? Fine..." Zoe glared at the jerky father and son. "Sure, you won... Who cares? You probably do... But the best reward today had to offer was the bond between Lynn Sr and Lincoln. They may not be our family by blood, but Herc and I love them as our own. I think their best prize today was finally having a chance to bond as father and son, and, gosh darnit, not everybody gets that bond! Sure, my own brother gets along best with our old man, but they do that all the time! The same with me and our mother! You guys may have won this competition, but the best reward won today was Lynn and Lincoln's friendship, and they don't need a gold medal, a first place trophy or anything like that to show that they won themselves, and... And... THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

A chime on the audience meter soon showed a sign that said 'Go Aww!'.

"Aww~..." The audience awed at Zoe's little speech.

"Hello, what's this?" Hercules smirked as he saw something from the recording of the last obstacle on the Silver Snakes' turn that would disqualify them.

"What is it, Herc?" Zoe asked.

"Check this out." Hercules said before rewinding the footage and playing it.

And where it shows the Silver Snakes having doubles who were very fast that you couldn't see where they ran and where the real ones were at the end of the obstacle course hiding while waiting for the doubles. Hercules and Zoe then glared to the Silver Snakes. Stan and Steak looked to them and to each other before running off. 

"GET THEM!" Zoe yelled out.

Security guards soon grabbed the Silver Snakes. The audience thing then said 'Boo' which made the audience react accordingly, and where this meant only one thing for Lynn Sr. and Lincoln which would be good news.

"Well, Orange Iguanas, since The Silver Snakes are disqualified, I guess this means, YOU WIN!" Kirk announced.

This caused everyone, except the Silver Snakes, to cheer for Lynn Sr. and Lincoln.

At the airport...

When Lincoln and Lynn Sr got there, everyone seemed to applaud them. 

"We saw you guys on TV!" A man smiled. "You have such a great relationship!"

"I wish my dad and I were that close." An airport attendant added.

Hercules and Zoe were happy of how inspirational Lynn Sr. and Lincoln were. Everyone cheers for the Loud men as they dance with joy.

"Aw, are you kidding me?" Stan groaned in frustration.

"Come on, Dad," Steak said. "This is dumb. This airport's full of losers."

"You jokers are breaking about ten security rules right now," A security guard warned the two. "We're gonna need to talk to you." And where this was worse for the Silver Snakes.

The guards then put on some rubber gloves. Hercules and Zoe smirked to each other as those two got what they deserved, and it was now time to go back home to Royal Woods, and the trip back home didn't have any further problems.


	122. Fool Me Twice

"It's a dark and stormy night..." Zoe said before smirking. "Perfect... I wonder if the new season for VoM is out yet. LUCY?!" She soon rushed off to find Lucy. "Lucy...?" Zoe called. "Here, Lucy."

"Hey, Zoe." Lucy said right behind her.

"YAH!" Zoe yelped before glaring. "Oh, that was so not cool, Lucy Loud."

"I'm just being myself." Lucy said.

"Anyway, when's the next season of Vampires of Melancholia?" Zoe asked.

"I think it's this weekend if I remember correctly," Lucy replied. "I also hear there's a surprise for the new season."

"I can't wait to watch it," Zoe said. "If we survive long enough to see it."

"It's been an eternal wait and struggle, but it'll be worth it, especially watching with Edwin." Lucy replied.

"Lucy, you know what horrifying holiday is coming?" Zoe asked.

"It can't be Halloween already..." Lucy said as she had Fangs send her calendar over and she checked it over. "Now, let me see here..." She soon saw which holiday Zoe had meant which then made her go wide-eyed.

"Heh..." Zoe smiled sheepishly to Lucy.

"I nearly forgot." Lucy said.

"It's okay..." Zoe replied. "Let me help you since I'm home now."

"Nothing would make me happier." Lucy approved.

The two then went to get ready for the holiday together since there was still some time left. And which would be..... April Fool's.

"Tomorrow is April Fool's already?" Hercules groaned.

"Yeah..." Lincoln sighed as he marked the date on his calendar. "We gotta keep a watch on Luan."

"Does that girl ever learn?!" Hercules complained.

"This is her favorite holiday." Lincoln said.

"We better be very careful, I swear, April Fool's gets more and more dangerous here every year." Hercules suggested.

"Agreed." Lincoln nodded.

"This may take all night, but it has to be perfect..." Hercules said as they began planning until the next day, and where it would be worth it.

Zoe drank some coffee as she shook around and zipped around to make sure the plan was going to work out.

"No more caffeine for you." Hercules sighed to his twin sister.

"Fine." Zoe shrugged.

A Bus stops in the middle of a street and Lincoln comes out, wearing a coat, a hat, and a glasses with a fake mustache, he then hides behind a dumpster, then in a tree, (which he accidentally falls out of) then he rides a scooter to a local highway. Lincoln was then heard making a bird call to alert everyone else, except, of course, for Luan.

"What animal does Mary have?" Lynn Sr soon asked as a rhetorical question which was their code word.

"A lamb with the fleece as white as snow." Lincoln replied.

"Okay, it's him." Hercules said.

The Loud Family, sans Lincoln, sighs in relief and they remove their disguises

"Oh, good," Lynn Sr smiled in relief. "It's really you, son. Are you sure Luan didn't follow you?

"Definitely, I took four different buses," Lincoln replied. "Plus, I've got Clyde and Aunt Nicole doing some surveillance on her."

"That's good." Atlas said.

At Sunset Canyon retirement home, Luan is entertaining the elders, with Clyde disguised an elder, monitoring Luan. Nicole did the same, but was working at the same time since she worked there.

"Great! Now let's get down to business," Lynn Sr said. "April Fools day is tomorrow, and we still don't have a plan to stop Luan from pranking our butts off! So, who's got an idea?"

"Oh, Bobby said we could hide in the basement of the bodega, we just have to watch out for the rat traps... And the asbestos." Lori suggested.

"We'll call that Plan B." Hercules said.

"There's an island off the southern tip of Guam," Lincoln suggested. "You can only get to it by submarine."

Lynn did a buzzer sound. "We don't have passports, Stinkin'!"

"Sad, but true." Zoe agreed.

"Pending some grant money, I could build a ship that could take us to Europa, one of Jupiter's moons." Lisa suggested.

"Or we can dig a system of tunnels under the house." Lana suggested.

"Why don't we just ask Luan to stop, but like, really nicely?" Leni suggested.

"Oh, it's hopeless!" Lynn Sr cried.

"Excuse me, do you folks mind?" A movie producer scolded. "We're trying to shoot a movie here."

Hearing what the movie producer said caught a certain girl's attention. 

"Yeah guys! Outta the shot!" Lola glared to her family before posing. "Okay, I'm ready for my close up! Hercules, you can be my date for when I win an Oscar."

"Sorry, little girl, you need to get outta the shot, too," The movie producer told the pageant girl. "We're filming a dangerous stunt."

"Your loss!" Lola scoffed.

"Nice try though." Hercules told her.

"And... ACTION!" The director signaled his actor.

A man in a red suit and matching motorcycle come crashing through a boarded window on a high speed chase, and leaps over an area full of police cars with an explosion following suite. He crash lands to the ground.

"CUT!!!" The director then called out.

The man recovers from the crash, and removes his helmet. His appearance is similar to Lynn Sr.'s.

"Whoa, he sure can take a beating," Hercules said. "And he looks just like Uncle Lynn."

"Too bad I can't just hire him to take all of Luan's pranks for me." Lynn Sr said.

This made everybody else stare at him.

"I wasn't being serious." Lynn Sr told them.

"But what if we did hire doubles to take our place?" Hercules asked.

The family talks it over and agrees to the plan.

"You might be onto something there," Zoe slapped him on the back before wincing. "Ow! Aunt Rita, Hercules hurt me!"

"I didn't do anything." Hercules defended.

Soon enough, they met up with their doubles.

"Wow, these doubles look just like us!" Leni smiled to her family.

Zoe grabbed Leni and turned her around.

"Oh, well, they're good too." Leni then said once she saw the actual doubles.

"So, how much is this going to cost us?" Atlas asked the doubles.

Lynn Sr's double then handed him the bill.

"Is this in dollars?!" Atlas asked before he looked faint. "I think I need to sit down..."

"Why is my double old?" Lincoln asked his dad's double.

"You're eleven and you have white hair," Lynn Sr's double defended. "I did the best I could."

"I came out of retirement for this gig," Lincoln's double told his counterpart. "These days, I mostly just sit around reading in my underwear."

"Never mind, he's perfect." Lincoln soon approved.

"This is perfect." Zoe said.

"Okay, famo. Now that everyone's got a double, it's time to teach them how to look and act just like us. We gotta work fast! Luan gets home at 5:00, and if she finds the house empty--" Lynn Sr told the others before looking to his double "Are you picking up on this? I talk with my hands. Big hand talker right here."

Lynn Sr.'s double soon took note of that.

Later, the Loud Family are teaching the doubles what to do and how to act like them.

"I'm still having flashbacks of the clowns..." Zoe shivered.

"Don't worry, Zoe; there won't be any clowns." Hercules assured her.

Zoe shivered nervously. Hercules gave her a paper bag and gently patted her on the back to calm her down as she breathed in and out. The Loud family were then telling their doubles how to pass off as them when Luan would come home. And as for Zoe and Hercules and Nicole and Atlas, they had magic to help them.

"I'm home a little early." Nicole told the others.

"Mom, I'm scared." Zoe hugged her mother about how ruthless Luan was.

"It's okay, dear, she won't torture us this year." Nicole assured her.

"Okay gang, here's the plan, at Midnight, we sneak out of the house, and switch places with the doubles," Lynn Sr told the others. "They'll take it from there."

"Good luck with getting Zoe up if she's knocked out." Hercules mumbled.

"I'll wake up at midnight." Zoe said.

"Trust me, you never wanna bother her slumber." Hercules warned.

Flashback

"I remember we went on a family vacation and due to her jet lag, she took a nap for most of it." Hercules narrated.

"Hey, wake up, Zoe, we gotta go..." Atlas said, shaking his sleeping daughter.

"I'm... Still... SLEEPY!!!!" Zoe glared at him as she roared like a dinosaur from Jurassic Park.

Atlas soon screamed out of fear.

End of Flashback

"Yikes!" The Loud family gulped.

Later that night...

The Loud family with the Weather family soon gathered their doubles together to replace them and then went to hide out to switch places with their doubles for the holiday of April Fool's this year, and where they had hoped this would work in their favor. Morning. Inside the garage, the Louds peek out the garage, Lynn Sr. is making pancakes, Lily is sitting in her high chair, and Lisa is looking over a giant monitor. Lily tugged on Zoe's pigtails and Zoe looked too tired to even stop her.

"This is going to work perfectly." Nicole said.

"Family, gather 'round," Lisa announced which made everyone surround her. "We can follow the action via the cameras I installed in everyone's room last year--Er... last night," she then noticed something. "Oh! We have movement in the twin's room!"

Lisa hits a button labeled "CAM 8", and the monitor shows Lana and Lola's stunt doubles about to leave the bedroom.

"Here it comes!" The Loud twins panicked.

Lana and Lola's stunt doubles exit the room, but mysteriously, nothing happens.

"Huh?" Hercules asked out of confusion.

"Huh. I thought for sure Luan was going to nail them with a bucket of grease." Lana commented.

"Or a sock full of quarters!" Lola added.

"Old Lincoln is on the move... Slowly." Lisa said as she switches the monitor to showcase Lincoln's room. 

Lincoln's stunt double sits up, cracking his back. Hercules's double soon helped Lincoln's double out of bed.

"Oh, man, I can't watch," Lincoln turned away. "What's happening? Did he get injured?"

Lincoln's stunt double walks out of the room with Hercules's double, and still, nothing happens.

"Well, he did hurt his back, but it seems unrelated." Rita told her only son.

"What's going on?" Atlas asked. "Why aren't they being pranked?"

"And why are they leaving the house?" Lucy added.

On the monitor, each one of the stunt doubles is seen leaving the house. Realizing something, the family gasps, and quickly rush to the garage door, and peek out the windows, seeing the doubles head off in different directions.

"What the heck?!" Lynn Sr complained. "I paid good money for them to get their butts pranked off!"

"Luan's prank today was to not prank was at all!" Nicole said realizing what this meant.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Hercules and Zoe asked.

"She knew we'd go crazy trying to protect ourselves, so she just let us chase our tails." Nicole suggested.

"Oh, that's quite clever." Rita commented.

"She's good." Hercules added.

The family laughs, realizing the trouble they went through.

"Well, I may have burned through all our savings, but at least it's over!" Lynn Sr smiled.

"Over? It's just getting started!" Luan's voice said which made Zoe scream like she was in a horror movie.

They soon looked at the screen to see Luan.

"You know, family, I had a whole different plan in mind for today, but I'll save that for next year, because once I saw the amazing doubles you guys found, I was inspired to do something even better," Luan smirked. "So stay tuned, because the rest of this day is going to be doubly special!" She then let out an evil laugh. "Get it? You don't now, but you will."

The monitor then shut off.

"What does she mean by that?" Zoe asked.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! We gotta stop her!" Lynn panicked and tried to open the door. "She welded the door shut!"

Lincoln and Lana try the windows, but they too won't budge.

"And the windows!" Lana cried out.

"I'll try the garage door," Lori suggested. "Who's got the remote?"

"Oh, Luan does, she's outside!" Leni said as she peeked out the window.

"Wait, what?!" Zoe panicked.

The family rush to the garage door, and peek out the windows. They scream in horror upon seeing Luan with the garage remote. Luan, on her jester's chair, turns around, revealing to have Cliff on her lap. "Don't look at me, look at the monitors! I put cameras everywhere so you can enjoy the show. Ta-ta!" She then told her family before rolling off.

The family soon looked at where the screen was. They see Lincoln's double approaching a random house.

"Ah! It's old Lincoln!" Lincoln panicked. "What's he doing? Did he get lost?"

Lincoln's double is seen grabbing a rock, and tossing it at one of the windows on the second floor. A silhouetted figure approaches the window, and opens it, revealing to be Mrs. Johnson, Lincoln's homeroom teacher in school.

"Mrs. Johnson, it's me, Lincoln," Lincoln's double told the woman. "I can't get through another day of school without telling you, you are the center of my universe, and I love you!

Mrs. Johnson looks on with worry.

"Well, that just happened." Zoe said.

"Oh, no!" Lincoln gasped before fainting in humiliation.

"Wait! That's my pageant studio!" Lola yelped as the monitor changed.

Lola's double is revealed to be at Lola's pageant studio, standing in front of some of Lola's pageant rivals, and one of them is her biggest rival.

"Hi, Lindsey. I know I won Miss Junior Royal Woods this year, but the truth is, your neck is straighter, your hair holds curls better than mine, and your baton twirling puts mine to shame," Lola's double smiled before giving Lindsey the Miss Junior Royal Woods pageant crown Lola won. "So here, this really belongs to you."

Lola soon screamed before fainting as well.

"Oh, sweet irony!" Lisa gasped in horror. "We handed Luan the perfect weapons to destroy us!"

"Oh, no!" Leni panicked. "My salon!"

Leni's double is at the hair salon, sitting under a hardhat dryer. The dryer lifts up, revealing a perm.

"I love my new perm," Leni's double smiled to the new look. "I can't wait to show all my friends!"

Leni screams in horror, and collapses to the floor.

"Oh, I can't bear to watch!" Zoe yelped. "Who's next?"

The monitor changes to show a rock concert being held by Sam and her friends. Luna's double suddenly appears on the stage.

"Dudes, stop!" Luna's double told them. "I think I want to take this thing in a new direction." She then put on a feathered fedora, pulls out an accordion, and begins playing polka music.

"Bogus!" Luna groaned before passing out. "That's not even good polka!"

"Please make it stop!" Nicole begged.

"Eww, eww, eww!" Lana's double squirmed before running away. "A worm!"

"I wouldn't run from it, I'd eat it!" Lana got mad before passing out.

"Lynn, is that your double with Lincoln's friend Zach?" Hercules asked in alarm.

"Yeah, but why is she facing that dweeb?" Lynn shrugged. "It's not going to be a fair match." 

The monitor shows Lynn's double playing a game of tetherball against Zach. Zach smacks the ball, and Lynn's double flinches in fear as the ball wraps around the pole, giving Zach the victory.

"No! My 300 game winning streak!" Lynn cried out before passing out.

"STOP IT!" Zoe begged. "Oh, make it stop! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Uh, Zoe, you might wanna see what your double is up to." Hercules said, nervously.

"Do I even wanna know?" Zoe grumbled before she took a look to her own double. She soon went wide-eyed as she saw where her double was.

It was a baseball field where Terry was with the other boys. 

"Hey, Terry, I need some advice." Zoe's double said to the aggressive boy.

"What does she want from me?" Terry rolled her eyes from home base. "I have to run home as fast as I can..." He then came to the perky goth.

Zoe's double then kissed Terry right on the lips much to the horror of James, Mike, and Bernie.

"Where's she going?" Mike asked.

"She's running home as fast as she can." James said.

"ZOE WEATHER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Terry yelled as he chased the girl.

"I can't believe she did that!" Zoe panicked before collapsing.

Rita and Lisa were next about Rita's novel and Lisa's hypothesis. 

"What'd I miss...?" Zoe asked, slowly and weakly coming up.

"The eyes are the windows to the soul, and it's time I bare mine to you." Lucy's double said before pulling on the hair that concealed her eyes.

"Gasp. Those were never meant to be seen." Lucy droned before passing out.

Zoe cupped her mouth about seeing Lucy's eyes and ran off before she sounded like she was throwing up.

"Will this madness ever end?!" Hercules cried.

It seemed to get worse and worse with each Loud family member, including Zoe, and where the same was said for Atlas, Hercules, and Nicole. Hercules's double was seen hanging around a girl in Lincoln and Clyde's class known as Penelope. Nicole's double was pranking senior citizens and Atlas's double was making weaker men looked stronger than him. This was ruining their lives. 

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH LUAN'S PRANKS!" Hercules yelled at the top of his lungs, nearly turning red in his face. He soon started to dig a way out of the garage.

"Herc...?" Zoe asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to teach Luan a lesson." Hercules growled.

"How about we get back at her with a prank of our own?" Atlas asked.

"I think it's too late," Zoe said. "Herc's already gone."

"Hercules, get back here or you're grounded... Uh, no pun intended." Nicole told her son.

Hercules soon came back inside.

"How can we possibly prank Luan back?" Zoe asked. "She's ruined our reputations, and, she made me look like I kissed the biggest jerk in school!"

Atlas soon started to think of a prank until he had a devious smirk on his face.

"Atlas, last time I saw that face, you nearly got us banned from Nirvana, what are you thinking?" Nicole asked her husband.

Atlas soon whispered his idea of their prank to them. Everyone else listened in, and soon, everyone agreed about that, but they soon had to get out of the garage first.

Luan soon came back home on her unicycle to see her family, and where she was surprised at what she saw. Rita was putting up a 'This House For Sale' sign in the yard.

"Uh, Mom, what's going here?" Luan asked.

"Obviously, we're moving, honey," Rita frowned glumly. "You should go pack your things."

"Moving?" Luan frowned back. "Why?"

"Well, it's not like we can stay," Lynn Sr sighed. "You pretty much ruined our lives here."

Luan looked sad, but smirked, thinking she was being pranked as revenge from her family. "Okay, guys. Nice try. You really had me there for a moment."

A moving truck backs up in the driveway

"Is this the La-oods and Weathers residence?" The mover asked.

"That's us." Nicole frowned.

Luan see her siblings putting their boxes inside the truck and feels guilty for what she did. "You guys, wait!" she then cried out in true sadness. "I'm sorry for the pranking! Please, we can't move."

"It's too late to turn back now." Luna told her.

"It's true." Zoe said, emotionless.

"No it isn't!" Luan panicked. "I'll call everyone I embarrassed you guys in front of. I can explain everything!"

"It's not gonna make a difference." Lincoln sulked.

"So we'll see you in the Florida Panhandle Tuesday Morning." Lynn Sr then said.

The mover nodded before going to his truck with the boxes.

Luan soon broke down into tears, feeling a lot of remorse for her prank this year. "No! We can't leave! Royal Woods is our home! I'm so sorry! I'll never prank you again!"

"April Fools!" The rest of the Loud family and the Weather family smiled, revealing it was just a prank.

Luan was shocked about that, but then smiled as she was happy again. "I really gotta hand it to you guys," she then said to them before warning. "You're really starting to the get the hang of this. But you might want to stop that truck."

The moving truck then drove away.

"Actually, most of those boxes were empty," Atlas smirked a little. "Except the ones filled with your stuff. So you might want to stop that truck."

Luan then panicked and ran after the truck. "NO! COME BACK!"

Once Luan got her stuff back, she put it back in her room. The others laughed a little, and soon came back home. Later on, there was a loud knocking on the door.

Zoe answered it to see Terry. "Uh-oh..." she said softly before calling out. "HERCULES! MEAN BOY!"

Hercules soon came to his sister's rescue. Zoe smirked as she stepped out of the way.

"Your sister kissed me..." Terry glared at Hercules. "I'm gonna pound her one."

"You would hit a girl?" Hercules asked out of disgust.

"Well, yeah, why not?" Terry shrugged.

"Because of you do that, then won't everyone know that you hit a girl?" Hercules asked.

"SHE HUMILIATED ME!" Terry glared towards Zoe. "I'LL DO THE SAME IF I HAVE TO!" 

Zoe hid behind Hercules, though she was usually independent, bigger boys often scared her. Luan decided to clear things up with Terry. Terry glared to Luan, they were about the same height.

"So, you're Terry, huh?" Luan asked.

"The one and only." Terry smirked.

"With a girl's name." Zoe whispered.

"So, what do you want?" Terry glared at Luan.

"Hang on, let me get a good look at ya, I think you guys got off on the wrong foot, let's shake on it." Luan said.

Terry rolled his eyes and took her hand only to get hand buzzed.

"Oops, I guess my pranks got out of hand..." Luan chuckled before helping him up. "Tell me, do you like pie?" she then asked.

"Yeah?" Terry said out of confusion.

"Here, this one's on THE HOUSE!" Luan said before throwing a pie in his face.

Terry grunted and soon was covered in the pie and looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, my, I guess so much for saving face, 'water' you say I help wash that off?" Luan asked before pressing her flower to spray water in his face.

"If you stop doing this to me; I promise not to pummel Zoe." Terry told Luan.

Zoe looked over.

"You swear...?" Luan asked.

"Yes..." Terry said, feeling embarrassed now. "Just as long as you stop."

"Well... All right... No hard feelings, right?" Luan replied.

"She's crazy..." Terry said to the Weather twins.

"We know." The Weather twins smiled.

Terry soon ran off.

"Bye, come back soon!" Luan waved before going back inside.

"Thanks, Luan." Zoe said.

"No problems, also, I'm sorry about what I did to you guys." Luan frowned.

"It's okay, though we shouldn't have gone with the doubles in the first place." Hercules said.

"Glad to see you used some 'double vision'," Luan said before laughing. "Get it?"

"Ugh..." Hercules and Zoe groaned. "The puns."

"So, Zoe, what're you gonna do now?" Hercules asked.

"I promised Lucy I'd help her get ready for the new season premiere of Vampires of Melancholia," Zoe replied. "I heard there's gonna be a new character, but I stopped reading to avoid spoilers."

"Great." Hercules said.

"Do not disturb!" Zoe smiled before narrowing her eyes dramatically and serious. "This means you..."

Hercules's eyes widened and he backed up. Zoe nodded, then went to get ready with Lucy for the new premiere of their show, and where the new character would be a surprise.


	123. Fandom Pains

One dark and stormy night at the Loud House, Lucy, Zoe, and Edwin are getting ready to watch their favorite show.

"You're watching Fright TV, up next, the season premiere of Vampires of Melancholia." The spooky TV announcer announced.

"This is the season premiere we've been waiting for." Zoe said.

"A whole new season of our favorite show, can't wait to watch it, just you and me, and of course, Edwin." Lucy smiled.

"Hey, guys." Lori said as she appeared with Leni.

"Scoot over." Leni added.

"What are you two doing up this late?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, The Dream Boat is on Monday nights, remember?" Lucy added.

"Duh, we're here to watch VoM." Lori and Leni smiled in excitement.

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"Ah, there he is!" Lori and Leni squealed.

Lucy and Zoe then looked at the screen to see who they were talking about.

On screen, a taxi pulls up in front of the castle, a handsome and hunky actor came on screen. "Woah, this place looks sick." The guy commented.

"BLAKE BRADLEY!" Lori and Leni squealed.

"Why is he on Vampires of Melancholia?" Zoe asked.

"Didn't you know he was gonna be a new character on VoM?" Lori asked.

"DON'T CALL IT THAT!" Zoe snapped only to be shut out before of Lori and Leni's crush on the actor. "UGH!"

"Yikes, who's that creepy guy?" Leni grimaced as Edwin came on screen.

"That's Edwin, the main character." Lucy reminded. 

"DUH!" Zoe added. "You don't even known the main character of the show!"

"So gorge." Lori sighed dreamily.

"You can just tell, he'd be a great boyfriend." Leni said about the cute actor.

"What is happening?" Lucy groaned.

"I have no idea." Zoe added.

"Wait, who's she?" Lori asked, seeing a woman's portrait as Edwin sighed sadly.

"Griselda, the other main character, she's on a quest to the Underworld right now." Lucy said. 

"If you guys had watched the show from the beginning, you'd--" Zoe added.

"Why are her teeth all pointy?" Leni cut her off. "Wait, his teeth are pointy too."

"They're vampires!" Zoe told Lori and Leni.

Slightly less than an hour later, the end credits are playing.

"Tune in next week, for more Vampires of Melancholia." The Spooky TV announcer told the viewers once the show was over.

"That was literally amazing~" Lori sighed.

"Totes, this is definitely gonna be our new Friday night thing," Leni agreed before smiling to the goth girls. "Lori, me, you and VoM."

Zoe's left eye began to twitch.

"I have to put a stop to this." Lucy promised herself.

In the other world, Penn and Doris smiled to each other, having fun being alone together as they didn't have any kids, they were even dancing and it stopped as Penn dipped Doris and saw Zoe there.

"Uh... Hey there..." Penn smiled nervously. "What's up?"

"Is it against Witch Code to kill a mortal who's annoying and killing a series?" Zoe asked.

"What happened?" Doris sighed.

"Well, there's this actor boy ruining my favorite show..." Zoe said, shuffling her foot. "And it's worse because now Lori and Leni are watching it with me and Lucy, but they're being annoying."

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad." Penn said.

"It is!" Zoe complained.

"Well, just because someone is annoying you doesn't mean you can kill them with magic or turn them into something..." Doris told her niece. "You might get over it by next week."

"Maybe." Zoe sighed.

"Excuse us, sweetie, we have work to do." Doris smiled.

"Well... Okay..." Zoe shrugged before leaving.

"Now, um, where were we?" Doris smirked to her husband.

Penn smirked back, taking a rose and bit it in between his teeth.

"Oh, yes." Doris smirked back.

Zoe shuddered towards them on her way out.

Lucy waited for Zoe to come back and looked up once she did. "Zoe, I have an idea to scare off Lori and Leni from our show." She then said to the older goth girl.

"Really?" Zoe asked.

"Simple: we show them our pre-show rituals." Lucy smirked.

"Ooh, perfect." Zoe smirked back.

The two nodded to each other.

One week later...

"How excited are you for tonight's episode?" Lori smiled as she marked her calendar before going to help Leni with the dishes. 

"So excited," Leni smiled back. "According to rumors on social media, Tristan's going to turn the dungeon into a gym. Tristan working out, can you even?"

Lori and Leni then sighed dreamily to that. Zoe and Lucy soon came into the kitchen.

"Let's hope this works, Edwin," Lucy told her prized possession before taking a deep breath, and goes over to Lori and Leni. "Hey guys, now that we're all, um, 'VoM heads', you have to join me in all of the super fun pre-show rituals."

"Rituals?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, the stuff we fans do to get in to vampire mode," Zoe smirked. "You guys are going to love them."

"Oh, yeah, totally." Lucy added.

Later, the bathroom wall is covered with pictures of vampires. 

"First, you have to look the part, with a full vampire makeover." Lucy instructed.

"Eww, do we have to look so sickly?" Leni grimaced at the pictures.

"Well, it's a really important part of watching the show, but if you're not in to it and you'd just go back to watching 'The Dream Boat'." Zoe smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous. Come on, Leni. It'll be good contouring practice," Lori said before picking up one photograph. "Look how much their cheekbones pop."

Leni let out a small gasp. "Good point."

This caused Zoe and Lucy to groan as that didn't work.

"Wait," Lori said as she ran out of the bathroom and came back with plastic fangs. "Halloween leftovers!"

Leni laughs, and Lori shoves a pair into her mouth, then a pair of fangs appear in Lucy and Zoe's mouths.

"Look, I'm Tristan's weird old uncle." Leni laughed, speaking in a Transylvanian accent.

"Ugh!" Zoe groaned.

Lucy covered Edwin's eyes.

Later, they were in the living room. 

"Next, you have to see the world from a vampire's perspective." Lucy instructed as Zoe was about to go upside down.

"Like this." Zoe demonstrated.

Soon, they were all hanging upside down like bats.

"Uh, this is giving me a migraine." Lori groaned.

"Yeah, and I'm getting a headache." Leni added.

This made Lucy and Zoe smile.

'It's working.' Zoe thought to herself.

"Wait, is that my missing jelly sandal under the couch?" Leni asked before she fell down, landing on her head, and checks under the couch finding her sandal. "Wahoo!"

"And my missing ring." Lori said as she joined Leni.

"And Lucy, I found your creepy dolls." Leni gasped as she took out dolls that looked a lot like herself and Lori.

"Oh, great." Zoe groaned.

"We should def do this every week, we'll never lose anything again." Leni suggested.

Zoe and Lucy sighed to this with face-palms.

Later on...

"Next, you have to watch the show as a vampire would, in one of these," Zoe said as she showed coffins. "It's the only way to truly embrace the show."

"Uh, this provides zero lumbar support." Lori frowned.

"It's also really hard on your back." Leni added as she held her sore back.

"I cannot spend a whole hour in this." Lori sulked.

"Oh, well I guess if you can't sit in a coffin, then I guess you can't watch Vampires of Melancholia." Zoe smirked.

"Wait, I know, " Leni said as she rushed off and came back. "Decorative throw pillows, they'll add support, and a little zhuzh."

"Ooh, and we can use the lid to make a fun TV tray." Lori agreed.

"Ugh!" Zoe groaned.

"Wait, there's still one more ritual," Lucy said before running off and coming back with a pitcher of homemade blood. "This is an absolute must, toasting every new episode with a refreshing glass of homemade blood."

"Eww!" Leni cringed in horror with Lori. "I don't know if I can handle this."

"Well, if you can't handle it, we understand if you wanna quit and go back to watching The Dream Boat." Zoe said.

"Wait," Lori said before running off, turns on the blender, and returns with new drinks. "Beet smoothies, they look just like blood, but now they're delicious and full of antioxidants. Yay."

"Cheers!" Leni smiled.

Zoe looked like she was going to snap while Lucy sighed in defeat and it was time for the show to start.

"So close." Zoe sighed.

"Ooh, ooh, it's starting." Lori smiled.

"My darling Griselda, how I wish you were here to help me endure this visit from my boorish nephew, he actually asked me if I was a I was a boxers or briefs man." Edwin sighed as he wrote a letter to his beloved, but soon heard crashing noises in the dungeon and came down to check it out.

"Oh, yeah!" Tristan beamed. "Yo, Uncle Eddie, wanna play some corn hole?"

What Edwin saw, of course, horrified him. "What happened to my castle?!" The male vampire cried out.

"I redecorated it, bro," Tristan smiled. "Put some boom in your gloom, and look, I got you a lid so we can match in the thatch, now how about a selfie with your favorite nephew?" 

"Stake you, Tristan... Stake you to the fiery underworld." Zoe glared.

Lucy began to try to keep Zoe calm.

Eventually, the show ended.

"Good times, guys," Lori smiled as she rubbed Lucy and Zoe's hair before going upstairs with Leni. "Can't wait for next week."

"This has to end." Zoe said.

"Hmm... But what if he weren't on the show?" Lucy smirked. "Zoe, what's the best way to get rid of a character no one likes in media?"

"Fan Fiction?" Zoe asked.

Lucy bore a deadpan look on her face.

"Writing an angry letter?" Zoe tried again.

Lucy simply whispered the actual answer to Zoe.

"Hm..." Zoe hummed about that.

The next day, Lucy is holding a Morticians Club meeting.

"This emergency meeting of The Young Morticians Club is now called to order," Lucy said to the group with Zoe by her side. "I have a favor to ask, you guys watch Vampires of Melancholia, right?"

Their answers were annoyed answers.

"Eh, not since Tristan's been on it." Haiku said.

"How would you like to help us get rid of him?" Zoe asked. "We just need your help to get plenty of signatures to get him off the show."

And so, the goths went out to get people to sign petitions to kick Tristan off of the show. Of course they had to add in a little lie to get the signatures.

"Okay, pretty good guys, we got forty-five and fifteen pieces of candy from people who thought we were trick-or-treaters." Lucy said.

"It's a start, but it has perks." Zoe said before smiling with Haiku.

Soon enough, the next episode came. 

"This is it, Edwin," Lucy told her bust. "Time to see if our protests were heard."

"Who's ready for some VoM?" Lori and Leni beamed with the vampire make-up with their smoothies and had pink T-shirts on.

"Oh, we are." Zoe said with a forced smile.

"Check out the shirts we made, 'TEAM TRISTAN'." Lori smiled.

"Don't worry, we made Team Edwin shirts for you guys." Leni added, showing black T-Shirts for Lucy, Zoe, and Edwin.

"Oh... Um... Thanks..." Lucy said softly.

"Yeah, thanks." Zoe added, now starting to feel guilty of what they did.

"Great grub, Uncle Eddie, but you got any garlic for these fries?" Tristan smiled as he ate dinner with his uncle.

"Garlic?!" Edwin shrieked. "Are you serious?"

"Guess that's a neg," Tristan shrugged. "Hey, how 'bout we burn off these carbs with a port meal workout?"

"What?!" Edwin asked before getting an idea. "Or instead of a workout, eh, how about we walk along the misty, slippery, cliffs of Melancholia?"

'Why am I having second thoughts?' Zoe thought to herself.

"Mmm, cardio, this should be fun." Leni smiled.

"Yes, it should." Lucy grinned evilly.

"Dude, this mist is like a built in airbrush filter." Tristan said.

"Careful, Tristan," Edwin warned, but didn't mean it. "The cliffs."

"It's cool Uncle Eddie, just gotta take this self--iiiiieeeeeeee......!" Tristan said as he accidentally walked backwards with his camera phone and fell to his possible death.

'That second thought is gone.' Zoe thought to herself with a smirk.

"What?! Tristan! No!" Lori and Leni cried out and hugged each other with tears in their eyes.

"Oh, no, not Tristan, oh, the horror." Lucy feigned sadness.

"What ever shall we do?" Zoe added.

"He was so young, and so cute!" Leni cried out. 

"How could VoM do this?!" Lori added. "Sorry, guys, I literally can't even deal right now!"

The two blonde girls then ran upstairs, leaving the two goth girls alone in the living room, and which was what they wanted.

"We did it, guys, our voices were heard, should we celebrate with some early Halloween candy?" Lucy smirked.

Zoe agreed, taking one fun-sized bar while Lucy took another and gave the last one to Edwin. Zoe enjoyed her candy. Eventually, it was a whole other week later, and Zoe and Lucy couldn't be more excited.

"And now, an all new episode of Vampires of Melancholia." The spooky TV announcer announced. 

"Blissful solitude at last." Lucy sighed happily.

"Now we can finally watch out show in peace." Zoe added.

Edwin was shown eating dinner, but he looked a little lonely. "Why does something feel amiss? No more selfies, or protein shakes, or dreaded bro hugs, and yet I feel a twinge of remorse," he sighed to himself as Lucy and Zoe started to feel guilty about driving away Lori and Leni. "Yes, Tristan could be a bit of a fool, and his home gym did ruin my marble floors, but he meant well, after all, he just wanted to spend time with, family, and I drove him to his demise."

Zoe began to feel pain in her heart.

"And I am a cold, selfish, sister." Lucy frowned as she took out the T-shirt that Lori and Leni made for her.

"Tristan!" Edwin cried out as he came to the cliffs in heartbreak. "I'm sorry! Forgive me, Tristan!"

Zoe soon felt a tear coming out.

"Oh, Edwin. I know it's too late to get Tristan back, but maybe it's not too late for my sisters," Lucy frowned as even she began to cry before going to the older girls' bedroom only to see that they're not there. "Lori? Leni? I guess it is too late, I blew it."

Zoe began to look on the verge of tears.

"Sigh." Lucy sighed.

The two came downstairs in despair before seeing the door unlock and Lori and Leni came inside with groceries.

"Lori! Leni!" Zoe smiled.

"Will you please watch Vampires of Melancholia with us?" Lucy asked. "I know you probably don't want to now that Tristan's gone, the truth is, I just wanna hang out with you guys."

"Me too." Zoe added in admittance.

"Of course we'll watch," Lori smiled. "Tristan may have been the reason we got into the show, but the reason we stayed is because its been so much fun, sharing it with you."

"Really?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, in fact, we were just at the store getting vampire themed snacks for tonight," Leni smiled as she reached into her bag. "I got garlic bread, is that right?"

"Leni, garlic bread is--" Zoe was about to say only for her mouth to be covered by Lucy.

"Never mind, it's perfect," Lucy interrupted. "Come on."

They soon got in their coffins to watch the rest of the episode. There was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Edwin wondered as he stood up to get the door. "A wandering traveler? A door-to-door salesman?"

At the door was a very pale Tristan much to the shock of the viewers.

"What's up, Uncle Eddie?" Tristan smiled and hugged his vampire uncle.

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming." Zoe said.

Griselda soon came back which made Zoe gasp happily.

"Griselda, you're back too?" Edwin asked.

"We crossed paths in the Underworld, bringing him back with me was a snap," Griselda told her beloved. "Well, more of a bite."

'Awesome.' Zoe thought to herself.

Tristan was shown to be a vampire and Lori and Leni cheered for him.

"Huh, guess our protest didn't affect the show after all," Lucy said to Zoe. "I'm glad."

"Am I crazy or is Tristan even cuter as a vampire?" Leni smiled.

"Well, the fangs do help." Zoe smirked.

"Totally." Lucy added.

There was soon a group hug and they all shared a smile with each other, and where they enjoyed their time together. Eventually, the episode was over, and it seemed like this was a better change for the future.


	124. Out on a Limo

The next day, it seemed to be an ordinary day in the house and nothing much was happening, not right now anyway, but that wouldn't last. Lincoln was shown looking out the window as if he was waiting for something or someone.

"Is it here yet?" Hercules asked.

"Is that it?" Lincoln stared out the window, but kept getting false alarms so far. "No. Oh, there it is! No. There it is! No."

"What's going on?" Samson asked.

"Boy, you're looking at the grand prize winner of the Seed's Mustard 'Win a Limo for a Day' contest." Hercules said, of course referring to Lincoln.

"Really?" Samson smiled.

"I had to eat my weight in mustard, but I finally found the winning jar." Lincoln said.

"I helped a little." Hercules told Samson.

The limo blares a fancy horn and pulls up in front of the Loud House and Lincoln rushes out of his room, excited, along with the others.

"Here it is! Here it is! HERE IT IS!" Lincoln beamed as he and his sisters rush out of the house and the chauffeur opens up the door.

"Good morning, sir," The driver smiled to Lincoln. "I'm Kirby, your personal Chauffeur for the day."

The rest of the siblings and Hercules and Zoe soon rushed into the limo after Lincoln. Luna presses a button and releases a disco ball. Lola cannonballs into a fountain.

"Peek-a-boo!" Zoe smiled to Lily as she rolled the window up and down with the baby. "Peek-a-boo!"

"Cool, they have the fancy mustard collection." Hercules smiled.

"I want some!" Lana beamed as she came to try some of it.

"Help yourself." Hercules chuckled, allowing her to do so.

"Wahoo!" Lana cheered.

"Let's go pick up my team!" Lynn suggested, taking out her baseball mitt.

"Let's go to the mall!" Leni added.

"I know a funeral procession we can ride in." Lucy said, drearily.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Slow down." Hercules said.

The girls soon settled down.

"Hercules is right, this is his and Lincoln's limo," Lori added as the oldest of the Louds. "I know you're all excited about the limo, but let's let them enjoy it for a while first, then they'll come back and take us for a ride. Right, boys~?"

"That good with you?" Lincoln asked Hercules.

"That sounds fine by me." Hercules said.

"How about we pick you all up at 5:00 and we can all go down to the Burpin' Burger?" Lincoln then suggested.

"YAY!" The girls cheered.

"That place is the best." Zoe said.

"♫Hungry, y'all? Look no further!♫" Lincoln began to sing.

"♫Come on down to Burpin' Burger / Grade B Beef and special spice / When it comes back up it's twice as nice!♫" The Loud kids and Weather twins added before they all let out a burp.

"Heh... Excuse me." Zoe smiled sheepishly.

The Loud sisters and Zoe soon rushed out of the limo. The car soon drove off, but it came back as Hercules handed Lily to Zoe before they drove off again.

"Your premium transportation experience begins now, sirs." Kirby told the boys as he set a timer.

"What's all this sir stuff? You can call us Hercules and Lincoln." Hercules told the driver.

Kirby looked back at them and removed his cap with a relaxed smile. "Phew! Well, that's a load off. I'm used to driving around snobby guys."

"Well, you won't get that from us." Hercules smiled.

"Hey, so, where to?" Kirby chuckled. "Anywhere you want."

"I know just the place." Lincoln said.

"Flip's, right?" Hercules guessed.

"Yep." Lincoln nodded.

They soon drove right there. Bernie was seen slurping a shake with two straws only to get scolded by Flip.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Double straws?" Flip glared at the boy. "First one's free! You're payin' for that second one."

Bernie sighed and paid extra. They both soon saw Lincoln and Hercules's limo pulling up.

"Sweet bimminy boo!" Flip yelped as he brought out two cups and filled them up, pushing one of his clerks out of the way. "One side! Important customer!" He then knocked on the window.

Hercules and Lincoln rolled the windows down to see the man.

"Uh, welcome to Flip's!" Flip told the boys, giving them each a free drink. "Uh, please enjoy a complimentary Flippee."

"You've never given us anything free before." Hercules said.

"Well, you never had a limo before." Flip replied.

A group of people soon came over.

"I'm here with two very important Limo riders who just rode into town," A reporter smiled as she came to interview the boys. "Tell us; how did you get to be so important?"

"Uh..." Lincoln stammered nervously about being on camera.

Hercules could already tell that these people didn't know that they were the winners of the mustard contest.

At that moment, another limo blares its horn and pulls up. The rider roll down his window and reveals to be a wealthy old man. "Say there, I like your limo. How did you obtain it?" He greeted the two.

"We ate mustard." Hercules replied.

"Oh, you must be the heirs to the mustard fortune," The old man said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Hercules and this is Lincoln." Hercules introduced.

"But we're not the--" Lincoln was about to add.

"I'm Lord Tetherby, heir to the Tetherball fortune," The old man introduced. "I was just heading to my exclusive country club. Care to join me?"

"Sure." Hercules said.

"Kirby, follow that limo!" Lincoln said.

The two limos then drove off to go to the country club. 

They were soon at a mansion. Kirby opened the door to let the boys out once they stopped.

"Thanks, Kirby." Hercules and Lincoln smiled to the driver as they walked up to the door.

The door was soon opened for them.

"Welcome to the Tetherby Country Club." Tetherby introduced before snapping his finger and his butlers slip him, Hercules, and Lincoln into exclusive robes.

"Ooh, comfy." Lincoln smiled.

"Very comfy." Hercules said.

"Of course," Tetherby nodded to the boys. "Now, shall we dine, old bean?"

"Sounds good to me, old... Uh... Carrot?" Lincoln replied.

They soon all sat down and had a fancy meal together.

"Mm." Hercules smiled.

"Is there anything else I can get you, sir?" A butler asked.

"Please, call me Hercules." Hercules replied.

The butlers gasp and one of them faints and the other drags him out of the room.

"What was that about?" Hercules asked.

"See now, Weather," Tetherby scolded. "A man in a limo doesn't act all chummy with the help. It only confused them."

"Confuses them? You make it sound like someone with a limo is better than other people." Hercules said.

"Oh, but they are, my boy, they are..." Tetherby replied.

"Hmm..." Hercules frowned as he didn't seem to like this man's behavior.

"Now, let's hit the town as limo people do." Tetherby told the boys.

Hercules and Lincoln soon followed him.

"Lincoln, this guy's a snob, we shouldn't hang around him." Hercules advised.

"Oh, come on, Herc, it'll be fun." Lincoln smiled.

"Well, okay, but if he so much as makes family seem less important, then we are leaving." Hercules said.

The limos drove off and come toward the afternoon rush where a police officer is conducting traffic and blows his whistle and holds up stop signs.

"Limo! Limo coming through!" The cop told the other drivers.

The other drivers soon stopped their vehicles to let the limos drive. They were soon at a Golf course. Hercules yawned a little, though he checked his watch, it wasn't exactly, but it was almost 5:00, and where he knew that he would have to remind Lincoln. 

Tetherby showed the rich lifestyle of bossing 'the help' around which Hercules did not like.

"Man, who knew old rich men could be such bullies?" Hercules huffed.

They were soon enjoying the breeze from the top of their limos.

"Well, this is a fun feeling." Hercules had to admit as his hair danced in the wind.

"Wow. I never knew life could be like this." Lincoln added.

"I say, it's a quarter to 5:00, boys," Tetherby said to them. "Shall we check on the markets before they close?"

This soon made Hercules look wide-eyed. 

"That's okay. My mom usually does the shopping," Lincoln said until he realized what the time was. "Wait! A quarter to 5:00? We're supposed to pick up our sisters and take them to the Burpin' Burger!"

"The Burpin' Burger?" Tetherby glanced at him.

"Yeah, you know," Lincoln smiled as he sang the jingle. "♫Grade B beef and special spice, When it comes back up it's twice as nice.♫"

"Yeah, sorry, but we have to go." Hercules told Tetherby.

"Look here, boys, you're men in a limo," Tetherby told them. "You can't be seen in some rat hole named after a bodily function. It's just not done."

"But our sisters--" Lincoln tried.

"We all have embarrassing relations," Tetherby replied. "I have a second cousin who takes the bus to work. Can you imagine? The point is we can't let them hold us back."

"Listen here, Old Man, our sisters mean the world to us, and if you think we're gonna dump them for you, you got another thing coming!" Hercules glared. "Now good day to you, sir!"

Lincoln's eyes widened to Hercules's outburst.

"If you act up like that, you're out of my club." Tetherby threatened.

"WELL, I DON'T CARE!" Hercules retorted. "I SAID GOOD DAY!"

Hercules soon got down back to his seat and brought Lincoln within him.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on him?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln, that man is not our friend," Hercules replied. "He's only hanging out with us because we have a limo for the day. Oh, uh, Kirby, could you drive us back to the house real quick?"

"Sure thing, Hercules." Kirby replied.

They soon arrived back at their house. Zoe kept an eye on the time and looked up.

"Hey, girls, come on in!" Hercules smiled.

"Right on time." Zoe said.

The girls soon all came inside to go out to eat like the boys promised.

They then soon went to get their burgers as promised.

"Welcome to Burpin' Burger. May I take your order?" An employee on the voice box asked.

"13 burgers and fries, luv." Luna replied.

"Don't forget one for Kirby." Hercules smiled.

"Thanks, Hercules." Kirby smiled back.

"The only thing better than being a man in a limo is being a family in a limo." Hercules advised Lincoln.

"I suppose you're right." Lincoln said as he ate his burger.

They soon saw Tetherby driving up to their limo.

"I say, boys, it's good to see you," The old man greeted. "What say you ditch the riffraff and come to the club?"

"Sure, and after that, piglets will sprout wings and fly!" Hercules glared.

Lincoln and the others soon held out their mustard bottles with smirks. "How about some mustard to go with that baloney?!" Lincoln added.

Tetherby cried out as he was squirted by the mustard and Kirby drove the limo away, and where the Loud siblings and Weather twins began to sing the Burpin' Burger song.

They of course had fun with that and laughed, having the most fun with the limo as they could until their time would be up.

"I'm surprised you actually got Lincoln to remember who he was, I thought for sure this limo thing would go to his head." Zoe told Hercules before biting into her burger.

"Without me, it would have." Hercules said.

"I suppose that's true..." Zoe admitted before letting out a burp. "Whoa! 'Scuse me... Man, that sauce is awesome."

Hercules chuckled to her before he ate his own burger as they had a great limo ride all together as a family, and where they enjoyed the rest of the day in the limo.

Back at the house, Rita finally came home and looked exhausted before looking around.

"The kids are out." Nicole told her.

"Oh... Thanks... I'm just a little tired..." Rita said to her, softly.

"Hard day?" Nicole guessed.

"Yeah... Pretty much..." Rita replied. "I love my family, I really do, but sometimes I wish I had some more me time."

"What mother doesn't wish that?" Nicole sympathized.

"But you know not all the time. Rita said.

"I understand... Besides, eleven kids must be a hassle..." Nicole replied. "I always wondered how you did it. The twins themselves were a handful when they were younger. I guess I'm lucky I didn't have triplets."

"You said it." Rita said.

"Hm... I'd let you go to the Spa, but it's so booked over there," Nicole replied. "Not even Doris can get a reservation. Apparently the whole Council booked it for a week-long retreat. I'd just say enjoy this while you can until the kids come home."

"Thanks, Nicole," Rita smiled. "You know, you're so helpful, wise, and adventurous. You're like a sister to me."

Nicole felt touched by that.

Later on, it was dark, and Kirby dropped them off back home.

"Thanks for the ride, Kirby!" Hercules smiled. "It was awesome!"

"No problem, Herc." Kirby smiled back.

Everyone waved and thanked Kirby as he drove off for the night and they came home. Nicole was baking a treat for the kids to distract them while Rita was elsewhere in the house.

"Mom, where's Aunt Rita?" Zoe asked.

"Taking a nap," Nicole whispered. "I thought I'd cover for her tonight."

"That was nice." Zoe said.

"So, should you need anything, you can always come to me." Nicole smiled.

"I know, Mom, and we'll try not to need you so much." Zoe smiled back.

"Aw, you're sweet, Zozo." Nicole cooed.

Zoe smiled as she hugged her mother before going to sit on the couch with the others.


	125. Rita Her Rights

A/N: Happy Belated Mother's Day, everyone.

The next day soon came. It was 6:00 in the morning.

Rita's alarm clock goes off, she wakes up yawning and stretching, and looks at an array of sticky notes on her desk lamp, she took a deep breath before going to go over her daily plan. "Okay, Lincoln needs his permission slip signed, Lynn has soccer practice, Luan's pig juggling seminar is moved to next week, right. Gotta feed the pets, and the humans, and get everyone out the door."

Nicole got dressed for her job and looked over to Rita and frowned at the blonde woman's stress about being a mother of eleven. She soon decided to help with kids.

"Honey, can you proof this?" Lynn Sr asked his wife as he held something up for her to take a look at it. "Sergei is letting me create the menu this week and I need to make a good impression."

"Uh, menu doesn't have a Y in it." Rita told her husband.

"Mm, are you sure?" Lynn Sr replied. "Remember it's a French word."

"She's right, Lynn." Nicole assured him.

"Mom, I don't feel so good!" Lana groaned.

Nicole quickly took out a trash can and Lana threw up into it. "Oh, sweetie, are you getting sick?" she then cooed to the blonde tomboy.

"Nope, I just had one too many earthworms." Lana smiled before walking off.

"Oh." Nicole said.

Rita yelped as she walked off and soon landed on a skate and fell to the floor.

"Ah, sweet, you found my other skate," Luan smiled as she took the skate. "Thanks, Mom."

"No problem..." Rita said in a daze.

Rita and Nicole soon heard an explosion come from the sofa.

"Lisa! What did you do?!" Rita cried out as Nicole used the fire extinguisher.

"Apologies, turns out my flea powder is more potent than I realized." Lisa coughed before taking out a beaker.

"No kidding." Nicole said.

"We have fleas?" Rita asked Lisa. "Oh, great."

"Mommy, my holes are bunching." Lola complained.

Rita picks Lola up, and tried to fix the dress, much to Lola's discomfort.

"GIRLS! NO!" Nicole scolded as Lori and Leni got into a fight, and she went to stop it. "What are you two fighting about?"

"I literally need the hairspray," Lori glared. "Look at these cowlicks."

"But my bump is going flat." Leni also glared.

"Uh, girls, this isn't hairspray." Nicole told them after reading the label.

"It's not?" Lori and Leni asked.

Nicole sprayed the air, not knowing that it touched Rita's hair. "See? It's hair dye." she then smiled before doing a double take. "Oh, balloons..." She then muttered nervously.

"What? What is it?" Rita asked.

"Uh... Nothing! Nothing..." Nicole grinned nervously.

Rita soon looked in a mirror and screamed as her hair was green.

"I'll fix your hair later, let's drop the kids off to school." Nicole told her.

"Right, right." Rita nodded.

They soon all came into Vanzilla and dropped everyone off to their respective schools. Of course, there were some hold backs from the others, though Rita and Nicole didn't have a lot of time to deal with them right now. They stopped at the elementary school zone, but Rita didn't realize she was parked in the bus zone which was not good and which would give her a ticket.

The officer soon came.

"Oh, no..." Nicole frowned.

"Ma'am, are you aware that you're parked in the bus zone?" The officer scolded.

"Oh, I didn't even see that." Rita said nervously.

"Well, apparently, there's a lot you don't see, this is your 50th parking violation." The officer glared.

"Wait, what?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, it can't be that many, I know I've gotten a few but-" Rita smiled nervously before the glove compartment opened up to show the violations. "Oh, wow, I'm so sorry, you know I-I'm shuttling thirteen kids around and sometimes I don't see the parking signs. Hey, isn't this the time of year you sell those, police fund raising calendars?"

"Yes it is, but I'm not sure you can afford one, because you now owe the city $2,000 in parking tickets." The officer glared.

"What?!" Nicole yelped.

"I can't possibly pay that." Rita added.

"Well, there is another option." The officer then said.

"Anything, please!" Nicole begged.

Soon, the two were out in the park, cleaning trash.

"Giving me community service?" Rita scoffed. "Just see what happens next time when you call trying to sell those calendars."

They soon saw how peaceful the park was.

The birds are chirping, the rabbits are playing, the elderly playing chess, and Rita starts smiling. "Maybe this won't be so bad," She then continued to pick up trash, and finally finished. "Heh, well, that didn't take long, guess I have time to relax."

"This is pretty nice..." Nicole smiled back to Rita. "Maybe we should just relax for the rest of the time."

The two women soon relaxed and ate their lunch and a friendly squirrel joined them. Nicole gave a crumb to the squirrel and the squirrel held out two acorns for the adult women. The three of them began to enjoy each other's company. The three seemed to nap under the tree and Rita had a book against her face as the sun set in the background.

"Oh, is it already over?" Rita frowned, but giggled as the squirrel jumped off of her head. "Too bad I only got one day of community service."

"Too bad...?" Nicole asked. "Who says we can't keep coming here?"

"Hey, you might be onto something!" Rita smiled.

"Oh, boy..." Nicole whispered as she felt like she knew where this was going.

And where she was right as they were now going to get more tickets.

"You really need to watch where you're parking, ma'am," The officer scolded as the van was parked by a fire hydrant. "Alright, that's gonna be-"

"We'll just take the community service." Rita smiled.

Nicole simply smiled nervously.

Later...

"Come on guys, I need to hear feet on the floor," Rita called out before hearing not enough feet. "You too, Lincoln."

The sound of one more set of feet on the floor. The kids come downstairs, Lana sliding down the banister, half-asleep.

"Mom, why are you and Aunt Rita wearing those vests again?" Zoe asked.

"Honey, we have to wear these for community service." Nicole replied.

"Bogus, you guys are doing that again?" Luna complained.

"I'm sorry, kids, we've got another ding-dang ticket," Rita replied. "Believe me, we don't like this any more than you do."

"But don't worry, I'm sure Uncle Atlas will be able to help you with anything you need help with." Nicole assured the kids.

"But I need you to wash my uniform." Lynn groaned.

"And I can't find my blue notebook." Lincoln added.

"Is this sweat sticking to this book?" Atlas asked as he tried to pull the notebook from the jersey.

"Yeah." Lincoln nodded.

"Who's gonna French braid my hair?" Lola complained.

"I need you to help me steam clean my coffin for show and tell." Lucy added.

"Poo-poo! Poo-poo!" Lily cried out.

"You girls go to work, I'll handle this." Atlas promised.

"Thanks, Atlas, we owe you one." Rita said.

"Have fun." Nicole added.

Atlas smiled as he let them go before looking back to the kids who seemed to swarm over him. "I can handle this, right?" he smiled nervously. "I've had a handful of brothers and sisters myself..."

Rita and Nicole soon went off to their community service. They picked up their trash, again, pretty early, and soon came to the ice cream vendor.

"Mm... One chocolate, one vanilla, and one acorn." Nicole told the vendor.

The vendor then came her three ice cream cones and the last one was for the squirrel while she and Rita ate the other ice creams. Just like yesterday, the day came to an end with a beautiful sunset.

"Ah, another wonderful day, well little guy, this has been a nice break, but I'm ready to go back home." Rita smiled to the squirrel.

"Me too." Nicole added.

The women soon came home. The house was mostly under control, but Atlas was a little stressed out due to taking care of all thirteen kids, and where Lynn Sr wasn't much help at all.

"I'm not ready." Rita said before suddenly leaving from the chaos.

"Rita!" Nicole scolded.

The roof was then blown off of the house.

"Yep, I've made the right choice." Rita said before driving off.

"Rita, wait!" Nicole cried out before sighing. "I guess I can't blame her, but this is getting nuts!"

Atlas soon rushed out of the house, still looking stressed.

"Oh, honey, you must be so exhausted..." Nicole comforted her husband. "Why don't you sit down and I'll make us all some dinner?"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Atlas cried.

"Aw..." Nicole cooed as she patted him on the head and helped him inside and began to cook.

Atlas smiled to his wife from the living room as she cooked for all of them while Rita went out before he got a call. "Hello? Oh, hey, Doris!...Hey, tell me again why you hate not having kids again?" he then greeted before whispering to his sister.

Nicole rolled her eyes with a smirk to that as she cooked, and while she was doing that, Rita decided to get herself another ticket. This would eventually not end well for Rita, but in a way, it was understandable of why she was doing all of this.

"Here you go, guys," Nicole smiled as she made a chicken dinner. "Sorry your mother/Aunt Rita couldn't be here tonight, but... Um... She had some last minute clean-up to do."

"Why do the cops hate Mom so much?" Lincoln frowned.

"Um..." Nicole said, unsure how to answer that.

"We should do something." Luan said.

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

"Uh, no, no, it's okay!" Nicole smiled nervously. "Uh, I mean, she'll be okay."

"Mom, is there something you're not telling us?" Hercules asked.

"Just eat your salad..." Nicole replied.

"It's chicken." Zoe said.

"Just eat..." Nicole said before she began to eat her own dinner.

The Weather twins hummed in suspicion at how their mother acted. Even some of the Loud siblings felt something off about that as they ate their delicious and nutritious dinner.

Later on that night, Nicole decided to put a movie on to distract the kids with called The Last Unicorn, and where it was a perfect distraction. Lincoln didn't think he'd like the movie since it seemed to mostly be for girls, but it was actually quite tragic and heartfelt, and even found himself crying in the end. Once the movie was over, the kids seemed to forget all about their suspicions. Some of them were still crying, but it was mostly from the movie because of how emotional it was.

"Phew..." Nicole whispered in relief before sending them to bed like a surrogate mother, though she had been one to Hercules and Zoe all their lives and was seen as an aunt by the Loud siblings, and where she would have to continue to keep them from being suspicious about what Rita was up to.

The next day soon came and Rita wasn't home yet, but she called Nicole to tell her she was on her way back.

"How soon will you be back?" Nicole asked Rita.

"Very soon." Rita replied.

"You said that the last time..." Nicole narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I promise." Rita said.

"All right, I just hope Officer Schoffner doesn't try anything risky with you." Nicole warned.

"Me too." Rita said.

Eventually, Nicole hung up and made lunch with Atlas while the kids kind of ran free. Lynn playing basketball in the house, Lisa playing with her pulley system, Lola and Lucy fighting over a book, Lily roller-skiing with Cliff, Lincoln doing stunts in Lola's car, and Lori chasing Lana, who's got fleas, and as for Hercules and Zoe, they did their own thing.

"Lana! Stop!" Lori scolded. You have to take a flea bath!"

"No!" Lana glared. "These little guys are my friends!"

Rita smiles, closes the door, and picks up Lily. "Hey, everyone, I'm back."

The Loud siblings soon rushed over to her.

"It's fine." Rita smiled.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and it was Officer Schoffner.

"Who called the po-po?" Lisa gasped.

"Officer Schoffner, is something the matter?" Nicole asked.

"I was filing my paperwork, and I realized that your friend has had twelve violations in a week, which according to bylaw 1227 qualifies as a crime spree, she's gonna have to do some jail time." Officer Schoffner replied.

"JAIL?!" The others asked out of shock and dismay.

"I'm sure there's some misunderstanding." Atlas said.

"You can't send someone to jail just for parking tickets." Zoe said.

"Oh, it's not just parking tickets," Officer Schoffner replied as she pulled out Rita's file and shows the family the other violations. "Public loitering, failure to pick up canine fecal matter, willfully destroying a radio, oh, I can go on. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow at the courthouse, don't make me come after you." She then left after glaring to the blonde woman.

"Aunt Rita, please explain why you did all of that?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you pick up Charles' poop?" Lana added. "That's the best part of walking him."

Hercules and Zoe gave her a slight look.

"I'm sorry, being at the park was such a nice break I started getting tickets on purpose." Rita frowned.

"And after looking after all 13 of these kids for one day; I can understand why." Atlas said.

"Oh, hon, if you needed a break, you should have just said something." Lynn Sr added.

"Yeah, my teacher needs a break all the time, he just goes in the hallway, and screams into an open locker, then comes back, it's no big deal." Lincoln helped.

"Yeah, you should've just told us." Hercules said.

"You guys are right, I should have just been honest with you," Rita sniffled before hugging Lily and Lisa. "I'm sorry I'm gonna be spending more time away from you, but don't worry, I'll still find a way to be your mom."

Luckily for Rita, her sentence to prison wouldn't be long with help from the kids.

"This feels so wrong..." Nicole said about Rita being in the jail house.

"It really does..." Atlas agreed. "But I have a feeling she'll be let out."

The Loud kids then came to their mother for help as they were allowed to visit her. Rita, of course, still helped, she felt happy to see her family again even after what she went through.

And where Officer Schoffner soon saw the visit as chaos. "Can you all just keep it down, please!?" She cried out as she now looks like she is about to cry, but lets out a deep breath, and unlocks Rita's cell. "Ma'am, you can go."

"Uhh... Thank you...?" Nicole blinked.

"What? Really?" Rita added as she stepped out of her cell.

"Yeah," Officer Schoffner replied before looking to the family and whispering to the woman. "Now I understand why you needed a break."

"See? Told ya." Atlas told Nicole.

"Hm." Nicole smiled to her husband.

"If you ever need some more time off just meet me at the tow zone." Officer Schoffner told Rita before disappearing.

Disappears, leaving Rita and her family (sans Lisa) to engage in a group hug. Right at that moment, Lisa, who apparently has no respect for authority, is wagoning in a cake with a file hidden inside. Although once she saw her mother out of prison, she smiled nervously. "I'll just save this cake I baked for later." Lisa awkwardly laughs, sees the guard looking at her suspiciously, and hastily pushes the cake out of the room.

They soon went home after that.

The next day soon came.

"What time is is?" Rita yawned as she woke up, but panicked at the time. "9:00 already!?" She then checked her lamp, but soon found a note from her husband and read it aloud. "'Hi Hon, enjoy your morning. The kids and I got ourselves up and ready today, we're gonna try to do this more often. Don't want my 'honey' going on the 'lamb' again. Ha, ha, ha. Ooh, honey on lamb. We should have that for dinner tonight. Can you pick up some lamb? Oh, no, wait, I'll get it. Love, Lynn'." She soon saw a familiar squirrel out her window. "I am one lucky gal," she smiled before looking to the squirrel. "Oh, hi, I'll meet you outside for coffee and acorn muffins."

Rita's squirrel friend, who is holding a tray of acorn muffins, smiles and gets ready, and where today would be a relaxing day for Rita. Nicole smiled to Rita as she went to the retirement home to check on the seniors. Rita and the squirrel waved to her and she waved back while going to work.

Nicole helped a stubborn old man with his physical therapy who just wanted to watch TV, but she wasn't having it. Of course, the old man wasn't making it easy.

"Come on, Frank, it's just exercise, it's good for you." Nicole told the old man.

"You sound just like my wife!" Frank complained. "I eat her trash she calls dinner and she still makes me work out!"

Nicole rolled her eyes and kept working with him before looking over and waved to Albert with a smile once she saw him. She soon saw him spending time with an elderly lady. "Hm..." she then paused before looking to another nurse. "Who's that?"

"Oh, her?" The nurse replied. "That's Myrtle. She and Albert have been real close lately."

"Almost like boyfriend/girlfriend close?" Nicole smiled.

"I suppose you could say that," The nurse smiled back. "It's adorable."

"So how many relatives does Myrtle have?" Nicole asked her.

"It's kind of just her." The nurse replied.

"Doesn't she have a husband or kids or grandchildren?" Nicole asked.

"She never married." The nurse frowned sadly for Myrtle.

"Oh, the poor dear." Nicole frowned back.

"Yeah... Kinda makes me wish I could do something..." The nurse said before walking off.

Nicole frowned before looking back down to the old man who soon got on the couch. "FRANK!" she then scolded.

"Hey, you were busy." Frank smirked like an immature child.

"Ugh!" Nicole groaned.


	126. Insta-Gran

Later on, Nicole soon went to go home after a busy day at work, but not too busy as she had the time off with Rita, and where soon enough, the family was told about Myrtle and Albert.

"They have to come over sometime!" Zoe beamed, she really loved Albert as though he were her own grandfather.

"Yeah, he totally should!" Hercules added.

The Loud siblings soon agreed with the Weather twins. 

"I'll call Pop-Pop and see if I can arrange something." Rita smiled.

"Wahoo!" The kids cheered.

Rita smiled and soon called her father to schedule him to come over for dinner with his new friend.

Zoe yawned to herself on the couch and Lily soon copied her. Zoe then gave her a look and Lily copied the look. Zoe then raised her arms and Lily did the same and they both stood up on the couch. "She's copying me..." she then told the others.

"She must want to be just like you." Hercules said.

"Oh, boy..." Zoe whispered. "Another me..."

Lily smiled to them and she was soon shown to be a mini version of Zoe from their imagination. Zoe and Hercules then looked to each other with disturbed faces, but soon laughed together.

After a little while, Albert soon answered Rita. Once the date was set, they all got ready for the big night and it came quicker than anyone had expected it to. The kids looked out the window while their parents set up for dinner.

"They should be here soon." Hercules said.

Many cars drove by the Loud-Weather house, but eventually, the right car came by.

"They're here!" The siblings beamed before running only to fall on top of each other.

"Get to the door!" Zoe told them.

"You're on my foot!" Lola complained.

"Well, you're on my arm!" Hercules told her.

They soon came back up to their feet and came to the door as the doorbell rang and soon answered the door. 

"Hey, family, I'd like you all to meet my main squeeze, Myrtle." Albert smiled as he brought his new lady friend.

"Nice to meet you, Myrtle!" Rita smiled back. "Let me introduce everyone."

"Oh, no need," Myrtle replied before looking to the kids. "Let's see if I have this right: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Hercules, Zoe, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily."

"Whoa, you got all our names right." Zoe said.

"And in birth order!" Hercules added.

"Well, what's impressive is raising such delightful children," Myrtle replied, complimenting the parents. "Albert, can you take my coat?"

Albert soon did that and looked to his family as they gave him thumb's ups and he winked to them.

'This woman seems so nice.' Zoe thought to herself.

They soon ate dinner at the table and of course it was quite delicious.

"Lynn, your food is just heavenly!" Myrtle praised.

"Oh, you're sweet to say that." Lynn Sr smiled. 

"Not as sweet as this corn!" Myrtle replied before looking to Luan who laughed at that.

'She's even funny.' Zoe thought to herself.

"I can't have any, because I have braces." Luan said to the old woman.

"Well, the world better brace itself for your pretty smile." Myrtle smiled.

The two then laughed together.

'I knew they'd get along.' Nicole thought to herself.

"Oh, Lynn Jr., are those your trophies?" Myrtle smiled as she took a look. "Pop-Pop said you were named MVP on six different teams!"

"Well, technically seven but they don't recognize air hockey yet." Lynn replied.

"Sad, but true." Hercules nodded.

"Has my paternal forebearer familiarized you with my achievements?" Lisa asked their guest.

"Oh, you bet," Myrtle smiled. "He told me all about your fecal research. Impressive stuff."

"Would you like to see some slides?" Lisa grinned eagerly.

"Um, Lisa, how about you show Myrtle after dinner?" Nicole suggested.

Later on, in the living room, Lincoln showed Myrtle his prized comic books.

"So this is Ace Savvy, and here's his partner, One-Eyed Jack." Lincoln smiled.

"Card puns?" Myrtle smiled back. "How clever!"

"I know, right?" Hercules even smiled.

"Sorry to break up the fun, but Myrtle and I should get going." Pop-Pop said as he soon came back.

"Aww!" The siblings frowned.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to sample your mud pies, Lana." Myrtle frowned to the blonde tomboy.

"It's okay, made you one for the road," Lana smiled as she gave her one as a gift. "Don't forget to heat before serving."

"Thank you for everything," Myrtle smiled back. "Oh, it was so wonderful meeting you all."

"And it was wonderful meeting you, Myrtle." Atlas smiled back.

Everyone else then said goodbye as the old couple left to go.

"Come back soon." Lori smiled.

"I might just take you up on that." Myrtle laughed.

'Why do I have a feeling something is about to be spilled on us?' Zoe thought to herself.

"Isn't she great? Good thing I stole her away from Seymour," Pop-Pop smiled before glaring about Seymour. "That hound dog had his eye on her."

"Yeah, his left one," Myrtle chuckled. "Buh-bye!"

The old couple soon left.

"Myrtle, wait! My fecal slides!" Lisa cried out before she then tripped on the stairs, dropping her fecal slides, much to the horror of her family, except for Lana, who was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Aw, come on, totally gross!" Zoe complained.

The Weathers soon used magic to take care of this and all was well again.

"It's late, let's get some sleep." Zoe suggested as she picked up Lily. 

"Agreed." Hercules said.

They all soon went upstairs to go to bed and it was a peaceful night until the next morning.

When everyone woke up, they did a double take as they saw the living room was being vacuumed by Myrtle. 

"Uh, hi, Myrtle," Hercules greeted. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh, hi fam!" Myrtle smiled. "I found your hide-a-key!"

"Uh, wasn't it under the thorn bushes?" Luna replied out of confusion.

"Also, I found your bandages," Myrtle said, showing her arms which were scratched up. "Couldn't wait to get back over here and spend some more time with my 13 new grandkids. Speaking of which, surprise! I made these with my glue gun." She then brought out a sweater. 

"'Life's more sweeter with a Gran-Gran'?" Zoe read the sweater.

"Was your room well-ventilated when you worked with this glue?" Lisa asked.

"I was thinking that maybe you kids could call me Gran-Gran! Why don't you try 'em on?" Myrtle smiled as they were soon all in matching sweaters. "Aw, you look so cute! Now come on, I have even more surprises!"

"Oh, joy." Zoe said with a forced smile.

Eventually, Lucy and Zoe came into their room and it was colored both their least favorite color.

"What have you done with our cobwebs?" Zoe demanded as Lucy hissed like a vampire.

"Oh, sweeties," Myrtle replied. "I tore them all down because they had spiders in them!"

"Yes, Elijah, Amaria, and Little Jojo," Lucy sulked. "May they rest in peace."

"Those were are pet spiders." Zoe told Myrtle.

"Oh, I really wish you told me beforehand, dear." Myrtle replied.

"Uh, where are my lucky jerseys?" Lynn asked as she soon came into the room. "They should be in a big messy pile right here."

"I took 'em to the dry cleaners," Myrtle smiled. "They got every last stain out."

"Um, I guess we should have told you, but Lynn kind of keeps them dirty for their, um, luck." Hercules said.

"Well, who needs luck when she have talent like hers?" Myrtle smiled.

'She's right about that.' Hercules thought to himself.

"At least nothing of mine is ruined..." Zoe smirked as she lay on her own bed.

Lucy and Lynn glared to her and soon beat her up before walking off.

"Did you have to do that?!" Zoe complained. "Is this because I ate the last slice of pizza?!"

"No, because you smirked about nothing of yours being ruined." Hercules smirked at her.

Zoe narrowed her eyes to her twin brother.

Later, Lisa is holding a conference call with some fellow scientists.

"In conclusion, I have identified the necessary isotope for the--" Lisa told them as Hercules was with her, since he was her assistant for home science.

"Oh, you're talking to your little science friends?" Myrtle smiled as she interrupted. "Hi, I'm Lisa's Gran-Gran."

"Uh, we're kind of in the middle of a conference call." Hercules told her.

"Perhaps you could excuse us?" Lisa added.

"Oh, you know what?" Myrtle replied. "You just do your thing like I'm not even here, and I'll just be tidying up!" 

"I don't think you should..." Hercules said nervously with how Lisa's lab could be.

"NO, WAIT!" Lisa added.

"Ooh, these beakers are full of gunk!" Myrtle said.

There was then a huge explosion from the impact.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lisa!" Hercules frowned.

The fellow scientists simply winced from the explosion. Hercules decided to help Lisa clean up the mess while they apologized for difficulties.

Leni and Lori were soon seen that they were trying to find their episodes. Myrtle took care of Lincoln and the twins before going to see them.

"Problem?" Zoe asked the blonde teenagers.

"Do you know what happened to our episodes of 'Nail Polish Wars'?" Lori asked as she checked the DVR.

"Oh, I deleted those," Myrtle replied. "Yeah, see, the language is just so negative."

'This woman is seriously starting to get on my nerves.' Zoe thought to herself.

Myrtle soon said goodbye as she drove off.

"I know you're all bitter because she ruined her stuff, but I guess I'm a lucky one." Zoe smirked innocently.

"Do you want another beating?" Lynn glared.

"Okay, no, no, I'll be fine..." Zoe said before walking away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some Cregg Demon to catch up on." She then went inside of the house.

The others stayed outside.

"AAAUGH!" Zoe yelped and came out. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MAGICIAN STUFF?!"

"You can thank Myrtle!" The Loud siblings told her.

"NOOOO!!!" Zoe yelled out as her Cregg Demon merchandise was gone, even though she was a young witch herself, she was fascinated about the idea of mortals attempting magic known as magicians. "I never want to see that woman again!"

"It gets worse!" Lola told them all. "Look, she left her day planner."

"Oh, this is bad." Zoe said.

"She's coming to all my games for the rest of the season?!" Lynn cried out.

"My conference in Sweden?!" Lisa added. "How did she get clearance?!"

"She's coming on my next date with Bobby?!" Lori gasped.

"We've got to put a stop to this, guys." Hercules said.

"We can't live like this!" Lincoln added.

"You especially can't, brah." Luna said, holding out a ski mask for his new haircut.

Lincoln soon accepted the ski mask to hide his new haircut.

"Well, there is one thing we could do: Break them up." Lola suggested.

"Ooh, yeah." Zoe nodded.

"Lola! Zoe!" Lana gaped at them. 

"That's terrible!" Leni added.

"Is it though?" Luan replied. "I mean, Pop-Pop is such an awesome guy! Should he really settle for someone like Myrtle?"

"She's got a good point." Hercules said.

"I might have an idea," Lincoln said. "Remember when Pop-Pop said that Seymour had his eye on Myrtle?"

"Yeah, the left one." Lana memorized.

"Maybe that's our answer!" Lincoln suggested.

"Perfect," Zoe said. "But how?"

"Hmm... Good question..." Lincoln replied. "Oh, by the way, don't tell your mom."

"My lips are sealed." Zoe said.

They soon thought out a plan and once they had it, they got ready and played it out once it was time.

"I made this whole pitcher of lemonade for my grandpa, but he's got acid reflux," Luan called out as she walked by the pool in the retirement home. "What ever shall I do with it?"

"Ooh! I'll take a glass!" An old man told her.

"Here you are, Mr. Seymour, sir!" Luan smiled, giving it to him.

And where after drinking it he had a reflex to it as it was a little sour. Lana took a picture of that and winked before hiding away.

"Oh, my soup's literally too hot!" Lori complained, dressed like an old lady. "How am I ever going to eat it?"

"Oh, let me help, dear." Myrtle smiled before blowing on her soup and Lucy took her picture.

Soon enough, they were ready to set a perfect picture.

"And now to make a love connection," Lincoln said as he placed the photos of Seymour and Myrtle into a romantic background, and moves them closer until they appear to be kissing. "Bingo."

"Um, Lincoln, Bingo's not 'till 4:00." Leni stated.

"It's an expression, Leni." Zoe said.

"Rad job, dude," Luna smiled to her brother. "That's gonna make Pop-Pop way jealous!"

"I bet he breaks it off with her tonight." Lori grinned.

"Your turn, Lynn." Hercules said as he gave the picture to his girlfriend.

Lynn took the picture and soon slipped the picture in an envelope, dressed like a ninja. She then back-flipped her way to the retirement home, she later emerges from behind the ceiling tiles, slips down a rope, throws the envelope under the door, and retreats.

"When is she getting back?" Zoe asked.

"Hai!" Lynn soon appeared which startled the others. "Mission accomplished."

"Okay, let's get out of here before anyone sees us." Lori said.

"Too late!" Myrtle smiled as she tapped on the windshield. "I see you!"

This caused the siblings to scream.

"Oh, you angels came for my birthday party, didn't you?" Myrtle replied.

"Uh, yeah, totally!" Hercules and Zoe replied before glancing to each other as they could even stay in sync, even by lying.

They soon came into the party room as Nicole helped arrange everything.

"Okay, everything's ready." Nicole said.

"Mom...?" Hercules and Zoe blinked at first.

"Well, here we are, Party Central!" Myrtle smiled to the kids. "As soon as your Pop-Pop gets here, we can get this shindig started."

"Shouldn't we wait for the other guests?" Hercules asked Myrtle.

"Oh, no other guests." Myrtle replied.

"What about your family?" Luan asked.

"Well, I don't really have any. I was an only child and somehow, I never got around to getting hitched," Myrtle explained. "I was just too busy traveling and living my life. And to be honest, I never really missed having a family, until I met Pop-Pop and you guys, and, well, I know you're not my real family, but gosh darn, you all sure feel like it."

"Um, Myrtle, would you excuse us? We need to use the bathroom." Lori spoke up.

"You take after your Pop-Pop." Myrtle chuckled.

They soon left the room.

"Okay, what gives, Lori?" Lola complained. "I don't have to tinkle!"

"Don't you guys get it?" Lori explained. "This is why Myrtle's been smothering us so much. She never had a family of her own. She's probably just trying to make up for lost time! Yes, she can come on a little strong, but her heart's in the right place."

"And where we just caused trouble." Zoe said as she face-palmed.

"I feel terrible." Lucy frowned.

"Me too." Lana added.

"We should go apologize." Luan suggested.

"Uh, guys, we have a bigger problem," Lincoln said. "We put that photo under Pop-Pop's door."

This caused them to panic.

"Why does this keep happening to me?!" Zoe cried out as she pulled on her pigtails. "Uh, maybe he hasn't seen it yet?"

"Okay, new plan," Lori decided. "Twins, you distract Myrtle. Lynn and Lincoln, you get the photo back. The rest of us will find Pop-Pop and keep him away from his room. Break!"

The siblings soon split up.

Zoe sighed a little bit.

"Are you okay?" Hercules asked.

"I got mad at Myrtle..." Zoe frowned. "Our grandmother would hate me for this..."

"We just didn't know that she wasn't so lucky as we are." Hercules said.

Zoe just sighed softly.

"Zoe, I know you're worried about Grandma, but she wouldn't want you to quit like this..." Hercules advised. "We all miss her too, but do you want her to look down at you in this state?"

"No." Zoe sighed.

"No, she wouldn't, it's going to be okay, we can make things right." Hercules comforted.

Zoe wiped her eyes as she seemed to almost cry. They soon started to look for Pop-Pop. The old man was shown and he looked quite angry.

"He found the picture!" Hercules and Zoe panicked.

And where to their surprise, he was going after the old black man.

"Help! Someone call this maniac off!" Seymour panicked.

"I knew you had your eye on my girl!" Pop-Pop glared.

"That's not true," Seymour defended. "The left one's got a mind of its own."

'Is seriously blaming his left eye?' Zoe thought to herself.

"Pictures don't lie, Seymour! And now I'm gonna take it to ya!"

"You're a crazy man!"

SPLASH!

Hercules and Zoe soon rushed over to stop their surrogate grandfather. "Pop-Pop, stop!" They cried out.

"Stay out of this, kids!" Pop-Pop told them before body-slamming Seymour. "Mr. Kissy Face has it coming."

"Um, actually, funny story about that." Zoe smiled nervously.

"Please let him go." Hercules added.

"Call Nicole!" Seymour cried out. "Call anybody!"

"I'll go get Mom!" Zoe told him.

"Geezer fight!" Scoots laughed. "I got 50 bucks on Al."

"Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom!" Zoe called out.

"In the kitchen!" Nicole called back.

"Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom!" Zoe did it again.

"In the kitchen..." Nicole sighed.

"Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom!" Zoe called out.

"Zoe, I'm in the--" Nicole was about to say.

"Mom, there's something going on at the pool!" Zoe cut her off as she came in.

"What's going on?" Nicole asked.

"Pop-Pop and Seymour are fighting." Zoe frowned.

"Fighting?!" Nicole asked before rushing with Zoe to the pool and came to stop the fight.

Soon enough, they arrived at the pool. 

"ALBERT, SEYMOUR, STOP!" Nicole demanded before her eyes turned red.

This made the old men stop and Hercules and Zoe instantly got nervous.

"Darth Mother..." The Weather twins said to each other anxiously.

The Loud siblings were nervous as well once they saw Nicole as Darth Mother.

Nicole soon turned to them, scaring them all. "What is the meaning of this?" she then demanded in a slightly lower voice.

Zoe squeaked and held her brother out as a shield.

"We can explain." Hercules told her.

"YES?!" Nicole replied.

"Um, well, we made a picture for Pop-Pop, but it's fake..." Zoe shivered.

"And WHY would you do that?" Nicole demanded.

"We didn't know that much about Myrtle!" Zoe cried out, scaredily.

"She was smothering us like a pork chop, but we didn't realize it was because she never had a family!" Luan added.

"We may take it for granted that we have a big family, but not everyone's so lucky!" Lana said.

"We're really sorry for the way we acted," Lincoln frowned. "We hope you can forgive us." 

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to your grandfather." Nicole said.

"We're sorry, Pop-Pop." The kids said.

"Oh, of course I can forgive you," Pop-Pop smiled to all of them and settled down. "I know Myrtle can be a bit much, but that's also what I love about her. She's a spitfire."

"Ugh, Bleh, this is gettin' too mushy for me. Scoots out!" Scoots grunted before driving away.

"Seymour, I think I owe you an apology too." Pop-Pop then told the other old man.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Al." Seymour smiled.

"Don't we have a birthday party to get to?" Zoe asked.

"You know it, Zozo." Pop-Pop smiled to her and Zoe smiled back to the nickname.

"Can I come too?" Seymour asked.

"You're gonna have to, Seymour," Pop-Pop chuckled. "I can't move my arms anymore!"

Everyone soon went to Myrtle's birthday party.

"Happy Birthday, Gran-Gran!" The siblings announced to the old woman.

"Did you hear that, Al? They called me Gran-Gran!" Myrtle felt touched. "Oh, thank you, everyone."

The siblings were happy to make Myrtle happy.

"Thanks for the cake and the party, Gran-Gran, but we should probably get going." Lori smiled.

"Okay, then, I'll drop by tomorrow." Myrtle smiled back.

This made the others nervous.

"Uh... How about Sunday instead?" Pop-Pop suggested. "I got us tickets to the RV Show tomorrow."

'Whew.' Zoe thought to herself.

"Bye, Gran-Gran!" The siblings told Myrtle before leaving.

"Seymour, quit eyein' my cake!" Scoots glared. "You already had your piece!"

"I can't help it, the left one's got a mind of its own!" Seymour defended.

"Wow." Zoe said.

Nicole smiled as the kids went back home and continued to do her job until she would join them, and where the rest of her days would be filled with adventure. Everyone then had their stuff back at home the way it was before and Myrtle apologized for meddling in their lives like that.


	127. White Hare

Our new adventure begins with a certain white-haired boy who would think his sisters would meddle in his way of impressing a new girl.

Hercules finished taking a shower and soon came into his and Lincoln's room, he then stepped back and looked over as Lincoln looked different. "You look like a bike gang member," he said to the younger boy. "Mind telling me why?"

Lincoln was about to say, but his walkie-talkie went off.

'Lincoln, are you ready to introduce yourself to the new girl today?' Clyde's voice asked.

"Ohh." Hercules smirked.

Lincoln smiled sheepishly before answering Clyde. "That's formative all set, got my threads, got my temporary tat, and a list of slang I got from a teen magazine."

"Oh, boy..." Hercules sighed.

'That's great buddy, but, do you really need all that?' Clyde replied. 'You're already cool. You jumped that puddle on your bike the other day.' 

"Clyde's right, you're perfect just the way you are." Hercules said.

"Well the way she wears her bow in her hair, the new girl seems super cool," Lincoln shrugged. "So I've gotta up my game."

Hercules simply sighed.

'I hear ya, and you only get one chance to make a good first impression, if you blow this you'll have to wait for another girl to move to town, and who knows when that'll be?' Clyde reminded his best friend. 

"Thank you for that added pressure." Lincoln groaned. 

"So, shall we get you out of here before your sisters find out?" Hercules asked Lincoln.

"Help?" Lincoln replied.

"Just a sec." Hercules told him before going to put some clothes on since he was just in a towel. 

After a short while, Hercules soon helped Lincoln to get out of there. Hercules looked around and walked with Lincoln the safe way out like a bodyguard, keeping an eye out for the girls. They were soon inches away from the front door.

"Hold it!" Female voices replied.

Hercules groaned in defeat while Lincoln smiled nervously.

"Heeey... Mornin', ladies." Lincoln greeted.

"What's up?" Hercules asked.

"Did you really think we wouldn't notice that Lincoln is dressed like a stereotypical Hollywood representation of a 1950's greaser?" Lisa replied.

"This is gel, not grease, and besides can't a guy wear something different to school for a change?" Lincoln defended.

"Not in this house." Luan replied. 

"Sad, but true." Zoe said.

"What's the sitch, bro?" Luna asked.

"There is no sitch!" Lincoln told her.

'Lincoln? Come in!' Clyde's voice replied on the walkie-talkie. 'I thought of some topics for you to discuss with the new girl.'

"NEW GIRL?!" The sisters squealed. 

'Nice going, Clyde.' Hercules thought to himself.

'Like corn nuts, are they corn, or are they nuts? Discuss!' Clyde's voice continued.

"Not now, Clyde, I've gotta call you back." Lincoln sighed to his best friend.

"I can't believe you thought wearing that would impress the new girl," Zoe scoffed to Lincoln. "I mean, seriously, no one wears clothes like this unless they're in a biker gang."

"Don't look at me!" Hercules defended.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Lincoln glared at the girls, backing up, accidentally getting to Lola. "I don't need your help. I've got it all planned out."

"Lincoln." Lola said.

"No, I'm sure you have your own plan and want to tell me what to do, but the last time I took your advice I got a black eye." Lincoln reminded them of his first time confronting Ronnie Anne. 

"Yeah, and we do not need a flashback to that day." Hercules said.

"But, Lincoln!" Leni cried out.

"No, I've only got one chance to make a good first impression, and I want to do it my way!" Lincoln glared.

"Lincoln!" The girls cried out. 

"Look, free pizza!" Hercules distracted.

The girls easily bought that distraction as they looked away. 

"Okay, we should be safe here for now." Hercules said as he quickly took Lincoln away from the house and ended up in the forest. 

"I hope I didn't stink up the jacket." Lincoln said.

Hercules rolled his eyes before looking over. "Aw, bunnies..." he then smiled. 

A bunny rabbit hopped over before suddenly being surrounded with several others. 

"Whoa." Hercules said.

"23, 24, 25!" Lincoln counted in shock. "Man, that's a lot of sisters, I can't even imagine what that would be like."

"Hey, guys!" Lynn's voice called out.

Lincoln gets startled by this and jumps up, hitting a branch, causing him to fall unconscious.

The scene is soon shown in a different living room. Instead of a family of humans, we are now shown something a little bit different. A rabbit boy soon came to the door only to be stopped.

"HOLD IT!" Female voices called out. 

A strong teenage wolf groaned in defeat while the rabbit boy smiled nervously.

"Heey.... Mornin', ladies." The rabbit boy greeted.

"What's up?" The strong teenage wolf asked.

"Why are you dressed like a hoodlum from the wrong side of the forest?" An intelligent rabbit girl demanded.

"Did you really think you'd get out of here dressed like that?" A teenage wolf girl added.

"Yeah, what's the sitch?" A British rabbit girl asked.

"There is no sitch!" The rabbit boy glared. 

"Yeah, he just wants to have a new look." The strong teenage wolf said.

"Warren, I 've come up with some topics for you to discuss with the new girl." A voice said on the rabbit boy's walkie-talkie.

"New Girl?!" The rabbit and wolf sister asked.

'Butter lettuce. Is it butter, or is it lettuce? Discuss!' The voice said.

"Danny, I'll call you back." Warren sighed. 

"Thanks a lot, Danny." The strong teenage wolf boy groaned.

"Tell us everything about her." A rabbit girl in military clothes demanded.

"There's nothing to tell, Betty," Warren defended. "It's a just new girl at school."

"I hate her already." A rabbit girl dressed in red scoffed.

"You don't even know her, Brenda." Warren told her. 

"Yeah, and besides, you didn't like me the first time we met before you got to know me." The strong teenage wolf boy said.

"Ooh, I love match-making!" One of the girls beamed and even dressed for the occasion.

"What's the use?" A gray rabbit girl sulked drearily. "Life's just an endless stretch of misery. Occasionally brightened by despair."

"I think your Chakras need some like realignment, Bella." A hippie rabbit girl advised in meditation. 

"I can already tell this will not end well." A gothic teenage wolf girl groaned.

"I think you need some help too, Elvira." The hippie bunny told her.

"Zip it, Bohdi." The wolf girl scoffed.

"Look, guys, I captured the moment in oils," An artist bunny girl smiled. "I call it 'Portrait of a Clueless Boy Being Saved by his Sisters."

"Guys, I don't need your help!" Warren complained only to get a text saying 'YES, YOU DO'. 

"We already know who sent you that text." The strong teenage wolf boy sighed.

"I don't need your help, Bridget!" Warren scolded his phoneaholic sister.

"Yes you do," Beatrice replied, intellectually. "By my calculations, the chances of you successfully courting said new girl without our help are an abysmal 25 to 1."

"Yeah, I'm so used to those odds." Warren said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"But what if your plan doesn't work!?" A paranoid rabbit girl cried out to her brother. "What if you ruined your chance to make a good first impression?! What if you grow old and alone?! What if I grow old and alone?! What if the world ends tomorrow?! What if--"

"Brooke, take a chill pill!" The wolf boy told her. 

"Besides, we're running out of time!" Warren added. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're leaving."

"And we don't have time for any delays." The wolf boy said.

"Oh, yeah, mate?" Bippa challenged. "And just 'ow do you plan on gettin' past the 26 of us?"

"Well I plan to... Run!" Warren said before running with the wolf boy.

"Get them!" Betty commanded.

"Run for your lives, boys!" Elvira called out.

"This calls for some chase music!" A rabbit girl with a guitar decided.

"I didn't have this on my to-do list for the day, but what the heck?" A rabbit girl with a pencil in between her ears said.

"Warren, you stop running this instant with Loki or I'm telling Mom!" A rabbit girl with a megaphone demanded.

"We'll never stop!" Loki told her.

"Look, shiny object!" Warren told his youngest sister.

"Ooh, where?!" The littlest rabbit girl looked away.

Betty tried to grab the boys, but then missed. "Grab 'em, Beth!"

"Huh? What?" A rabbit girl asked before falling asleep.

"You'll never catch us!" Loki smirked.

A rabbit girl dressed like a coach blew her whistle at her sleepy sister. "Ugh! Beth, get in the game!"

"Go..." Beth replied before falling asleep.

Warren and Loki were almost at the door until they were tied with a rope thanks to a cowgirl rabbit.

"Dang it." Loki groaned.

"Way to go, Beluah." Elvira approved.

"Gotcha!" An athletic rabbit girl soon bench pressed them.

"Put us down, Bertha!" Warren snapped.

Bertha then carried them into the living room.

"Girls, we seriously don't have time for this." Loki said.

"What a hare-raising development!" A clown rabbit laugh at her own joke which made the others groan. "Get it?"

"Oh, boys, you have it all wrong." A rabbit girl in yellow smiled.

"Totes." A rabbit girl with earrings added.

"Yeah!" Elvira and the rabbit girls agreed.

"But girls, Warren wants to impress the new rabbit his own way," Loki said. "Besides, remember the last time you helped him?"

The rabbit sisters mumbled to themselves about last time.

"I rest my case." Loki said.

Blair soon took Warren's sunglasses.

"Give me those back, I need to look cool." Warren scolded.

"Please, girls don't want a cool guy," Beverly replied. "Warren, what girls really want is a sensitive guy."

"Did you not listen to what Loki said?" Elvira asked.

"Oh, what does he know about girls?" Blair rolled her eyes.

"You realize that this might end up like last time?" Elvira asked.

The rabbit sisters glared and then attacked her. Loki and Warren looked to each other and soon escaped when the girls were distracted. They soon escaped.

"Run, boys, run!" Elvira called out.

The boys were soon out in the forest and sat on the stump to wait for the new girl. The new girl appeared and she was a brown bunny with an orange bow in her ears and she looked around.

"That her?" Loki whispered to Warren.

"Uh-huh..." Warren said.

"Well, go talk to her, Romeo." Loki hid a smirk.

"Right..." Warren took a deep breath and came to see the new girl. "Hey, hi, you're new to Royal Woods, aren't you?" He then asked, holding his hand out, but took his hand back before she could shake it. "I've been watching you for days."

"What?" The new girl asked out of concern.

Loki simply went face-palm. 

"I-I mean, I've been meaning to introduce myself," Warren said before holding out his paw to be shook properly. "I'm Warren."

"Oh, nice to meet you Warren." The new girl smiled, shaking his paw back.

Loki smiled as that was better.

"I like how big your ears are." Warren smiled.

'I hope that doesn't make him sound weird.' Loki thought to himself.

But of course, it did.

"They're big?!" The new girl frowned.

"No! No, uh, you'll grow into them," Warren stammered nervously before taking out a book by William Shakesphare. "I mean, do you like poems? 'Shall I compare thee to a summers day? Thou fart more lovely, I mean thou art more..."

Loki soon went face-palm again. 

"Uh, do you like butter lettuce?!" Warren panicked. 

"Ya know, I just remembered, I forgot my backpack." The new girl smiled nervously.

'This is looking bad for Warren.' Loki thought to himself.

"Uh, wait, wanna share a kelp smoothie?" Warren offered.

The new girl looked back and shrugged. "Um, sure, why not?"

Loki just turned away, already knowing this would end badly, then looked into the bushes to see a certain beaver hiding behind them. "Loki?" The strong teenage wolf boy asked out of confusion.

"Oh, hi, Loki." The beaver replied.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked.

"Uh, just watching to see how it's going with Warren and the new girl." Danny smiled nervously.

"Oi." Loki sighed.

Warren kept ruining his shot with the new girl and a new bunny boy came over and she walked off with him instead.

"Aw, poor guy..." Loki frowned as he felt bad for Warren before grinning, showing his fangs. "Maybe I should make that new bunny boy 'go away'."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Danny asked.

"Ahem..." Loki cleared his throat. "Nah, Mom and Dad would kill me if I did that... I don't wanna be worse than the coyotes. They give predators a bad name. Who says a wolf and a rabbit can't be friends?"

"Better than a fox." Danny shrugged.

"True." Loki agreed with his own shrug.

Warren soon sat on the stump in defeat. Loki patted Warren on the back almost like a surrogate big brother.

"Too bad that girl can't be like Betty..." Danny smiled dreamily.

"Please don't start daydreaming." Loki sighed.

"A lot of good you did me!" Warren huffed at the rabbit's foot.

"Ugh, why does Bernice even have that?" Loki groaned before tossing it aside.

Warren soon lost his balance and lost consciousness.

"Lincoln? Lincoln, wake up!" Hercules's voice echoed.

"Wow... What a nightmare." Lincoln muttered as he soon regained his own consciousness.

"What was it about?" Hercules asked.

"Sometimes I think 10 sisters--" Lincoln said.

"11." Hercules corrected since Zoe was technically one of them now.

"11 sisters is a handful, but 26 of them would be a nightmare." Lincoln then said.

"Agreed." Hercules nodded.

A rabbit came out of his burrow before getting ambushed by the other girl rabbits and they had a flower in his mouth.

"Don't listen to them, they'll ruin everything, they don't know what they're doing!" Lincoln told the boy rabbit.

A brown bunny soon hopped by and nuzzled noses with the white boy rabbit.

"Or maybe they do." Hercules said.

"Which means maybe our sisters know what they're doing!" Lincoln soon panicked. "Which means maybe their plans are better than ours! Which means I should probably stop talking like this and find them because I only have five minutes until the bus arrives!"

"Then we better go find them now." Hercules said.

They soon came to the house, but it seemed to be empty.

"Zoe...?" Hercules called out to bribe his sister if she was just hiding. "I have glazed donuts...?"

Zoe soon rushed over to him.

"Hold it!" Hercules said, stopping her in mid-air as she jumped in the air. "Where is everyone?" he then asked.

"Still upstairs." Zoe admitted.

"Why?" Hercules asked.

"Not ready yet..." Zoe said before she lost her balance and yelped as she then fell flat on the floor.

The other girls soon came back down to see Lincoln panicking.

"Okay, now." Zoe said.

"Lincoln--" Lori said.

"Tell me what to do!" Lincoln begged.

"Lincoln--" Lynn said.

"Tell me how to act!"

"Lincoln--" Leni frowned.

"Tell me what to say!" 

"LINCOLN!" The girls soon stopped him together.

"Just be yourself." Zoe said.

"You didn't want to change me?" Lincoln asked.

"No, we just wanted to know why you changed yourself, that's all." Zoe replied.

"I just... I just thought..." Lincoln stammered.

"Lincoln, you don't have to change to impress a girl, if she doesn't accept you for who you are, then she needs to change," Zoe advised. "You're really one of a kind."

"You're kind." Lori smiled.

"You're fashionable." Leni added.

"You're rockin'!" Luna beamed.

"You're funny." Luan smiled.

"You're tough." Lynn added.

"You're deep." Lucy smiled.

"You're friendly!" Lola and Lana hugged him.

"You're smart." Lisa even smiled.

"You... Linkin Lowd." Lily smiled.

The bus is soon seen passing the house.

"Your bus is coming." Zoe told Lincoln as she made him back to the way he was before.

Lincoln quickly changed back to how he usually was and soon ran towards his bus. Hercules soon rushed to stop the bus.

The bus driver kept her eyes on the road before she looked over and stopped the bus for the boys. The other kids laughed at them, except for one, who was sitting quietly.

Lincoln sighed and came to a girl who was quiet compared to the other kids. "Hello, my name is, uh, Lincoln Loud."

"Nice to meet you, Lincoln Loud." The girl smiled.

'Whew.' Hercules thought to himself.

"So, you're new to Royal Woods?" Lincoln smiled as he soon sat down with her.

Hercules smiled to that as he let Lincoln and the new girl have some privacy, and where he knew that Lincoln could handle himself from there. The bus then drove off to take them to school as Lincoln and the new girl soon shared carrot sticks together. This seemed like the start of a great friendship.

Before everyone knew it, the school day had come and gone.

"Hercules, it was amazing!" Lincoln beamed. "She likes me, she really likes me!"

"That's great, Lincoln." Hercules smiled, feeling so happy for him.

"Guess the girls were right." Lincoln smiled back.

"Yeah... They can be most of the time..." Hercules replied. "They sure do like to meddle though."

"Yep..." Lincoln rolled his eyes about the downsides of having his sisters, but he did smile since he got to meet the new girl. "Anyway, what should we do now?"

"Come on, let's get home," Hercules told him. "You can show me your sit-ups."

Lincoln sighed to that, but followed him home so they could have some down time, and it would of course involve exercise.


	128. Future Tense

Everyone else seemed to be outside, and it was a lovely day, so Hercules decided to hold the exercising outside. Lisa is carrying a microscope, Lana is playing in the mud, Lily is holding Cliff, Lynn is playing soccer, Lola is driving her car, Luna is playing her guitar, and Lori is taking a picture of Luan, Leni, Zoe, and Lucy posing by holding their fingers like guns with her phone.

"At least you're more fair than Coach Pacowski," Lincoln said to Hercules. "He's been mean to us lately."

"Why?" Hercules asked.

"I don't know, but he's really scary..." Lincoln shivered. "He seems scarier than your uncle."

"I doubt that." Hercules said.

"Wanna bet?" Lincoln shivered.

"I'm sure you're just exaggerating..." Hercules patted him on the back. "No teacher would ever harm a student."

Lincoln didn't look too sure about that based on how gym class had been for him lately.

"Look, I'll be volunteering as gym teacher assistant," Hercules said. "So I'll see of what's wrong with him."

"Thanks, Herc." Lincoln replied.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Hercules smiled like a good big brother.

Lincoln smiled back to that. Everyone then continued to do their own thing until it seemed like another new family was moving into the neighborhood, and where they seemed to smile perfectly.

"That family is creeping me out with the smiles..." Zoe shuddered. "Do we have to go say hi?"

"We'll go say hi for you." Atlas smiled to his daughter.

"That sounds fine." Zoe said.

"Play nice now." Atlas told the kids.

Zoe rolled her eyes slightly, but bonded with the others while the adults would go meet the new neighbors, and they brought along with them lasagna.

"This sure brings back memories, huh?" Nicole smiled to Rita as this was almost like when she and her family first moved in.

"You could say that." Rita smiled back.

The couple soon came to the door after the doorbell was rung and the couple smiled to the two other couples.

"Hi! We're your neighbors," Rita smiled. "I'm Rita Loud, and this is my husband Lynn."

"And I'm Nicole Weather, and this is my husband, Atlas." Nicole added.

"Great to meet you," The man smiled. "Bumper and Jancey Yates."

"And I brought you a little housewarming gift: some of my famous 'lynn-sagna'." Lynn Sr chuckled, handing the dish.

"Thank you. How nice," Jancey smiled. "Though, we really don't do dairy."

"It makes our kids sluggish, but we could share it with the needy." Bumper added.

"Um, that's rather kind of you." Nicole said.

"Oh, won't you come in?" Jancey invited.

"Uh, we won't take up too much of your time," Rita replied. "We're sure you have a lot of un-pack-ing...to...do..."

They all soon looked inside and the house looked very exotic and sophisticated.

"Or not." Nicole said.

"Wow," Rita chuckled. "How did you do that so fast?"

"We don't like putting things off," Bumper replied. "It sends a bad message to the kids."

The happy couple then laughed together.

"Um, that's nice." Atlas said.

"Oh, speaking of our kids..." Jancey then said.

"Hey, Mom and Dad, can I borrow the car tonight?" A girl smiled. "I have to be at practice and then my computer coding class."

"Of course, Beatrix," Jancey smiled as she handed her some snacks. "Don't forget to eat your protein-based snack before class, and your carb-based snack after."

Nicole and Atlas started to count how many kids their new neighbors had. There were four, two boys and two girls, and they all seemed to have special activities. The older son named Bumper Junior won the State Math Bowl, the younger daughter got an internship at the UN, and the youngest, a boy, spoke Korean. This really surprised and wowed Rita and Lynn Sr.

"Wow, that's a lot on their plates; don't they ever have time to relax and have fun?" Atlas asked Bumper and Jancey.

"Well, of course they do when it's scheduled for them," Jancey smiled. "We feel like they have to be well-rounded. It's such a competitive world out there."

"If we don't encourage them to realize their full potential, we're failing them," Bumper added. "I'm sure you guys can relate."

Later on, the two couples soon walked back home.

"So... They were nice." Rita said to her husband.

"Oh, yeah..." Lynn Sr replied.

The two soon yelled out together in distraught. "WE'RE FAILING OUR KIDS!!!" And where those two weren't the only ones that were worried.

Eventually, in Vanzilla...

"Where are we going?" Lana asked. "I was supposed to meet the guys at the mud hole after school!"

"And I gotta meet James, Bernie, and Mike at the arcade!" Zoe added.

"Your father/uncle and I signed you up for some extracurricular activities today." Rita revealed.

"We just feel it's really important for you guys to be well-rounded in this competitive world." Lynn Sr added.

"Well-rounded?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, you want us to bulk up?" Lynn asked before lifting a dumbbell. "Sweet!"

"No, Lynn," Lynn Sr told the daughter who was named after him. "You're actually going to the learning center."

"You're great at sports, honey, but to realize your full potential, you could use a boost in your academics," Rita suggested. "Also, Zoe, you could learn a second language."

"A second language? Why?" Zoe asked.

"It will help make you seem distinguished and educated." Nicole smiled.

"Why not just take me to the college?" Zoe grumbled before cupping her mouth.

"Oh, that's a better idea!" Nicole smiled. "You can take the community college course for when we drop off Luna, Leni, and Lori."

"Oh, come on!" Zoe complained.

"You had to talk~..." Hercules teased his sister as they drove off.

"FLAG ON THE PLAY!" Lynn complained.

Lucy was then brought to Arts & Crafts and then they were at the college for Luna to practice proper English instead of the lingo she often spoke in while Lori and Leni would take SAT Prep Classes.

"You can't do this to me!" Zoe complained. "I'm never going to enjoy Latin, you hear me? DO YOU?!"

"Are you here for Latin?" A young, kindly man smiled down to Zoe.

Zoe turned to see her new tutor and blushed like she had a school girl crush on him. She simply nodded while blushing.

"I'm Mr. Ronald Taylor, I'll be your Latin instructor." The man smiled politely to her.

"Okay... Bye, Mom, Bye, Dad, bye Aunt... Uh... And Uncle... Hmm..." Zoe stammered as she was blinded by a crush on her teacher.

"Well, that was easy." Nicole smiled.

Luan was dropped off at City Hall, Lucy was taken to a basketball court, Lola was at a community center to help out, and Lana was sent to a finishing school.

"Where am I going?" Lincoln panicked. "A police academy? Military school?"

"Nope, you're going home to read comics." Lynn Sr replied.

"I knew I was your favorite," Lincoln smiled in relief until he was then given comic books about the government. "The Senator Squad: Law Making In Action?"

"I'm afraid to ask, but where am I going?" Hercules asked.

"You're going to spend some time with your aunt and uncle at their home to help you become an active member of society without strength." Nicole smiled.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Hercules complained. "I mean seriously! How am I supposed to do that?!"

"It'll be fine." Nicole smiled.

"I hate this already..." Hercules muttered.

And with that, the kids were now doing their activities, and where most of them hated their activities. Zoe seemed to be the only one who enjoyed her activity. The parents decided to celebrate by watching a video until the kids would come home.

"Well, that's all the time we have today, I'll see you later." Ronald smiled.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Zoe cried out before looking to him. "I mean... Oh... Okay... I'll see you later, sir."

Soon enough, the day ended, luckily for most of the kids.

"Uncle Penn is scary sometimes..." Hercules groaned. "I thought he was gonna let that bull get me!"

"At least you don't have to spend the day making ceramic gravy boats." Lisa said, showing what she made.

"At least you can talk how you wanted, brah," Luna replied. "Uh, I mean, mi'lady."

"Aw, come on, guys, it was a nice experience yesterday," Zoe smiled. "I'm enjoying my Latin course, and I hope I can do it again real soon!"

"Let me guess, the teacher/tutor is totally hottie, right?" Lori asked.

"What?! No!" Zoe glared. "Mr. Taylor is a dignified man with a lot to say and share for my growing young mind!"

The others rolled their eyes in disbelief of what Zoe was saying about the class she had to take.

"Kids, where are you going?" Lynn Sr smiled. "It's Saturday! Go have fun!"

This caused the Loud siblings and Hercules to cheer.

"Yay..." Zoe meekly cheered.

Everyone then went to do their own thing like they were before the Yates family moved in, and where they each had their own style of fun. The parents are happy that their kids are having fun and notice the Yates family passing by with trees and gardening equipment.

"Oh, hey, there, guys," Atlas greeted. "You guys going somewhere this weekend?"

"Yes, we are!" Jancey beamed. "We're doing some volunteer work for the city: planting trees!"

"It's all about turning downtime into well-round-time." Bumper added.

"Oh." Nicole smiled nervously.

"Najung-e boja!" One of the sons told the couples as they rode off.

Rita and Lynn Sr looked to each other out of fear before looking to their kids. Nicole and Atlas did the same thing.

Suddenly, they were at the interstate, cleaning up.

"What happened to 'It's Saturday'?" Luna glared at her parents. "The only thing I should be picking up is my axe!"

"You'll thank us for this one day." Lynn Sr reassured.

"I doubt it." Hercules said.

A car comes careening down the road and hits some mud that gets all over Leni who screams.

"Definitely not today." Lisa agreed with Hercules.

"I've got mud in my mouth." Leni frowned.

"Lucky..." Lana pouted.

Soon enough, they were done.

"I'm going to be seeing hamburger wrappers in my sleep tonight." Lincoln groaned.

"All right, kids..." Rita began which made the kids nervous at first. "You're free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

"Finally." Zoe sighed.

"Guys, I just ran into Bumper Sr. at the coffee shop, and he said they're taking their kids to the symphony for cultural enrichment!" Lynn Sr alerted the family.

"What?!" Rita replied. "Wash up, kids! We're going to the opera!"

This of course made the others groan, even Lisa did even though she liked opera.

"Oh, come on!" Hercules complained.

The only kid who seemed to like the opera was Lily, but then again, she was a baby, and easy to entertain. Zoe looked bored out of her mind and was even crying to be let out as soon as possible.

As soon as the opera ended, they got back home.

"Wasn't that enriching, guys?" Lynn Sr asked.

"I just ran into Jancey!" Rita panicked. "Her kids are raising money for schools! She says it's important to keep them civic-minded!"

"I am not going back in that van and you'll never take me alive!" Zoe called out before she ran inside the house.

Hercules soon joined her while using his magic to bring along with the Loud siblings. They came into the other realm to hide and even locked the door to block their parents.

"What is going on with our parents?!" Zoe asked. "Ever since they met the Yates, they've been obsessed with our futures?!"

"I know, it's like they're trying to make us perfect." Hercules said.

"I'm really starting to not like the Yateses." Lori said.

"Um, are we safe in here?" Lisa asked.

"We locked the door, now they can't come in without an appointment..." Zoe smirked. 

Doris smiled as she came in to get some make-up on after taking a shower and was in a robe and had a towel on her head, then yelled out, seeing her niece and nephew along with the Loud kids since she didn't know they were there.

"Um, hi." The kids smiled sheepishly.

"What are you kids doing here?" Doris asked as she came to them. "I have a date night tonight."

"Sorry, Aunt Doris, but we just had to get away from our parents." Hercules frowned.

"Why?" Doris asked. "What's going on?"

The others soon explained to her what had been going on lately and what they had to do.

"I see..." Doris frowned. "Well, that's not really fun for you guys. Your parents should be proud of what you already do, and not what the better people are doing. You're all brilliant and advanced in your own ways."

"Thank you." The kids said.

"I should make your parents see that..." Doris said before going out. "Excuse me."

The kids let her go, but they waited where they were.

"Doris, I'm ready!" Penn called out, only to get no answer. "Doris? Doris! DOOOORRRIS!!!"

"SHE'LL BE RIGHT BACK, WILL YOU CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU CAUSE ANOTHER EARTHQUAKE?!" Zoe called back.

"YEAH!" Hercules added.

"Oh... Um... Sorry... Hey, kids, how's it going?" Penn asked in a softer tone.

The others just groaned to him. 

"Hercules, you up for another race against a bull?" Penn offered which made him nervous. "Boy, did Ferdinand hate you!"

"Sure, I'll use my strength this time." Hercules said.

"Where is your aunt anyway?" Penn asked as he came in his best clothes. "We have a date."

"Do you not listen to me?" Zoe complained. "She's talking with our parents!"

"Oh... Okay..." Penn said. "I'm a little nervous, we're dancing for the first time in a long time."

"About how long?" Hercules asked.

"Properly or without me stepping on her feet?" Penn smiled sheepishly.

"You want to practice while she talks with them?" Zoe asked.

"I'm really nervous..." Penn said. "I'm not much of a dancer..."

"Has your hair always had gray streaks?" Lola asked. "You sound stressed out."

"G-Gray streaks?!" Penn panicked.

"I guess he is stressed..." Lana said.

Penn panicked and dashed into his room, putting in hair dye to darken his hair. "Get out of here, you're making me more nervous!" he told the kids, frantically.

"As long as our parents are acting crazy with wanting us to be perfect, we'd rather be anywhere but home." Zoe said.

"GET OUT!!!" Penn begged.

"Don't you yell at my niece and nephew!" Doris scolded as she soon came back.

Penn blinked before turning into a lamb. "Well, I feel sheepish..."

"How original." Zoe rolled her eyes.

Penn then poofed back to normal and sat down.

"Did you talk with our parents?" Leni asked.

"I did, it took a while, but I think I managed to calm them down and showed them a bleak future of what would become of you guys if you kept doing your activities and wouldn't even want to eat ice cream or go to the movies." Doris nodded.

"That sounds like a nightmare." Lincoln said.

"Exactly my point..." Doris smiled. "You kids can watch on the crystal ball if you want... I have a date..." she then snapped her fingers and suddenly her hair was worn down and looked glossy and beautiful and she wore a spicy red dress with a white pearl necklace and had golden high-heels.

The kids soon watched from the crystal ball.

"Don't stay up too late!" Doris called out as she left with Penn with their arms linked together.

The doors then shut behind them and the kids watched the crystal ball to see what their future would become after their parents forcing them to do these activities. There was shown to be a snapping turtle adopted into the family as an animal refuge act.

"You wanna feed him, honey?" Lynn Sr asked nervously. "I've been doing it all week. Ow."

"Wow." Lynn said.

Rita puts the pineapple in the tank and the turtle snaps it. The parents flinch at the snapping. Enter their kids one by one.

"Am I in a dress with books on my head?!" Lana asked.

"Yep..." Zoe nodded. "I never understood that from The Princess Diaries... Great movie though."

"It sounds awful." Lana groaned once she heard the name 'princess'.

"It's actually a good movie." Zoe said.

Lana blew a raspberry at her.

"Philistine." Zoe glared.

"So weird to see Lucy with a basketball," Hercules commented before looking to Lynn. "Speaking of which, how's your team?"

"I'm a little nervous about our upcoming game." Lynn admitted.

"I'm sure you'll do great." Hercules said.

Lynn smiled to him.

"Ugh, we've turned into zombies..." Lucy groaned. "Is this really gonna happen to us?"

"It will unless our parents let us quit our activities." Hercules said.

"Uh, what's wrong with that?" Zoe smiled nervously. "Latin's a fun language to learn!"

"Oh, brother." Hercules groaned.

"I have wanted to study Latin for a long time!" Zoe told her brother.

"Yeah, when Mom and Dad introduced you to that teacher." Hercules smirked.

The Loud siblings smirked along with him.

"He's a good teacher." Zoe harrumphed.

"And not just because he's hot?" Lola smirked.

"Shut up!" Zoe glared as her face nearly turned beet red.

"Okay, okay." The others said.

Zoe mumbled under her breath slightly.

They all continued to hang out in the other realm until they could then go.

"Zoe Weather, I haven't seen you in a while." A sickly pale boy smirked as he dangled from a tree branch while Zoe and Lucy sat together.

"Oh, great... Him..." Zoe groaned.

"You know him?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, this is Damien, my ex-boyfriend..." Zoe groaned.

"Whoa." Lucy said.

"Who's this delicious little friend of yours?" The boy smirked.

"This is Lucy," Zoe glared. "Touch her and I will throw you into the Military Magic Camp again."

"And I won't stop her." Lucy said.

"Picky..." Damien pouted. "And I thought we meant so much more than that."

"You were trying to use me so you could suck my uncle's blood because your crazy mother wanted power!" Zoe glared. "Now GET LOST!"

Damien soon ran away from her anger.

"Poser..." Zoe grumbled in annoyance.

"I am so happy that we will never see him again." Lucy said.

"I sure hope not..." Zoe glared. "Sorry about him, Lucy, he'll only use you and seduce you to get what he wants."

"Well, I appreciate you helping me." Lucy smiled.

"Hey, you're the closest sister to me, it was the least I could do." Zoe comforted.

Later on, the siblings were all soon doing their usual things. Things were back to normal for them and they came home.

"You locked us out?!" Nicole asked.

"Yes..." Hercules replied. "We wanted to teach you a lesson... So, we're good?"

"Yes, we're good." Atlas smiled.

"Great." Zoe said.

"Go have fun." Nicole and Atlas smiled.

The kids then went to continue what they were doing before this whole mess started against the Yates family, and where they weren't going to go back to that mess ever again.

"Hey, Louds and Weathers," Bumper smiled. "We're off to the postal museum."

"Learning about the past will help our kids shape the future," Jancey added before asking, "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, you know, just having fun and not stressing about the future." Nicole said.

"Fun?" Bumper replied. "What's the purpose of that?"

"Well, we think that in this competitive world, it's good to let kids unwind a little." Rita said.

"Huh, we didn't think of that one." Jancey commented.

"Really?" Atlas asked.

"I guess if we switch from the 12:00 tour to the 12:15, we can squeeze in... Seven minutes of fun," Bumper said. "What do you say, kids?"

The Yates kids then cheered and came to hang out with the Loud siblings and the Weather twins.

"Sounds like they love it." Zoe said.

"Hey, while the kids are playing, you wanna watch videos of old people falling out of boats?" Lynn Sr offered.

"DO I?!" The Yates couple beamed.

The adults soon went in the house while their kids played and Zoe looked for a childhood book for Lily to read with her and pulled out one she hadn't seen in years called Seven Little Monsters, and where she had a feeling that it might be a great book for Lily.

"You read her books?" Belle asked.

"I like to share my childhood memories with her," Zoe shrugged. "I read an old book I had once and she sat with me, so I decided to show them to her."

"Aw." Belle smiled.

Zoe soon read to Lily about the Seven Little Monsters and Belle sat down beside the baby girl to listen to the story. Zoe seemed quite emotional and cartoonish when doing the character voices and did gestures during the story, making it an even better experience, and where it worked as both Lily and Belle enjoyed the story.

"I loved this book when I was a kid..." Zoe smiled as she hugged the book. "Maurice Sendak is a brilliant man."

"He sure sounds like one." Belle said.

Zoe sighed after reading the book and smiled.

"All right, Lincoln, show me what ya learned." Hercules smirked as Bumper Jr watched.

"Okay, here goes!" Lincoln said as he soon ran to Hercules to tackle him.

Hercules was ready to take on anything Lincoln would throw at him. Lincoln soon collided with Hercules to push him down. Hercules waited for a minute and soon decided to let Lincoln have this one and fell flat on the ground with Lincoln on top of him.

"I did it!" Lincoln smiled.

"Way to go, buddy!" Hercules smiled back. "I'm real proud of ya!"

Lincoln smiled back.

"Wanna try?" Hercules asked Bumper Jr.

"Oh! Uh, I'll just watch." Bumper Jr smiled nervously.

Hercules simply blinked before shrugging. The Yates siblings all had fun with the Louds and the Weathers, the parents even had fun with the other couples and it was great that nothing ruined their fun. Eventually, the Yates family went home after a long day of fun and they were allowed to have more fun more often.

"Well, I'm glad that family isn't a bunch of snobs..." Zoe said as she lay on the floor with the others. "Do we have money for pizza? I'm starving."

"Same here." Lori said.

"Hey, kids, hungry?" Atlas smiled.

The kids just responded with hungry groans.

"I'll make us something." Atlas smiled as he went into the kitchen. He soon started to make pizza.

Lily soon crawled up to Zoe and tried to make her move.

"So tired..." Zoe muttered. "Must rest..."

"I think Lily wants you to move." Lincoln said.

"I can't..." Zoe groaned. "I'm so tired..." 

Lily pouted and even pushed Zoe.

"Okay, okay..." Zoe groaned.

Lily then smiled to Zoe.

"I'm getting too old for this crap..." Zoe muttered to herself as she stood up, looking exhausted. Once she moved, however, she instantly fell asleep.

Lily frowned to that and threw her pacifier at Zoe.

"LI-LY!" Zoe complained.

"Dad, how's the pizza coming?!" Hercules called out.

"Almost done!" Atlas smiled. "Anyone want cheesy bread sticks to go with it?"

The others agreed to that.

"I was hoping so." Atlas smirked as he already made some.

Once both foods were made, the kids were ready to eat. Everyone zipped into the dining room and soon ate their pizza and bread stick dinner which was a lot better than the store's, and where they would also possibly get to eat pizza again by winning a contest.

After eating pizza and an exhausting day, everyone went to bed.

"I'm sorry, Lily, but I promise, we'll play tomorrow..." Zoe comforted as she put Lily in her crib and went to go to bed herself. "Good night, Lily."

Lily simply yawned as she fell asleep. Zoe smiled to that and soon went to get some sleep.


	129. Read Aloud

The next day soon came.

"Guys, you're not gonna believe this!" Lincoln smiled as he rushed over with a flyer. "The library's having a contest. We can win an entire night at Spunk E. Pigeon's!"

"Wahoo!" Zoe cheered loudly.

"You better not eat all of it." Lori warned which made all the other Loud sisters glare at her.

"What can I say? I love pizza..." Zoe smiled sheepishly.

"We just have to read as many books as we can as a family." Lincoln smiled.

"Well, hot dog, kids!" Lynn Sr beamed. "We've got some reading to do!"

"To the library!" Rita added.

The whole family began to chant for pizza. Well, almost all of the family.

"Reading, huh?" Lola asked. 

They soon went to the library, Lisa looked nervous, but it was for overdue fines she hoped no one would notice.

"Butterfly in the sky, I can go twice as high, Take a look, It's in a book, A reading rainbow~," Zoe sang on the way to the library. "I can go anywhere, Friends to know, And ways to grow, A reading rainbow~"

"Whoa, I've never seen this side of Zoe." Rita smiled.

"Not sure if it's the pizza or the books myself." Atlas chuckled to his daughter.

"You look familiar." The librarian glanced at the four-year-old girl in disguise.

"Oh, uh--No, ma'am," Lisa replied before speaking in a Southern Drawl. "I'm brand new to these here parts."

Atlas and Nicole had a feeling there was a reason Lisa was disguised.

"Hmm... I swear I've seen you somewhere before," The librarian told Lisa before the family came to check some books out and then used the desk phone. "Emilio, I'm gonna need backup."

The whole family soon checked out books.... Well, almost the whole family.

"What did you get from the library, Lola?" Hercules smiled to the pageant girl.

Lola then showed him a roll of stickers.

"Stickers?" Hercules replied. "Uh, I'm not sure those count as something to read."

"Hmph. Reading's boring." Lola scoffed.

"No, it isn't." Hercules said.

"And we can't win the pizza party unless everyone in the family reads at least one book." Zoe added.

"Well, tough tiaras, 'cuz I'm not gonna do it!" Lola huffed as she stormed off.

"What?!" Zoe glared.

"Dudes, Lola's gonna blow our pizza party!" Luna complained. "What are we gonna do?"

"Easy, we chain her up in the attic and tell the librarian she never existed," Lucy suggested. "Lana just has to pretend she has a split personality."

"YES!" Zoe grinned darkly.

"I can do it!" Lana smiled.

"FETCH!" Zoe grinned.

"Seems a little extreme?" Lynn Sr replied, unsurely only to be shook by his wife.

"Honey, there's pizza at stake here!" Rita told him.

"Uh, why not show her how much fun reading can be?" Nicole suggested.

"That sounds reasonable." Lincoln said.

"Just in case, keep your chains handy." Rita whispered to her goth daughter.

Nicole rolled her eyes to that.

"So let's start." Zoe said.

In the kitchen...

"Whoa! You can make pancakes with just eggs and a banana?" Lynn Sr called out to attract his young daughter. "Boy, I tell ya, these cookbooks are a nonstop thrill ride. You wanna read one?"

"No, but when you've made those pancakes, give me a holler," Lola replied with a bowl in her hands. "Lola out."

Next was Zoe. Lola soon walked by.

"Oh, boy, Edgar and Ellen sure are naughty twins," Zoe chuckled. "I bet you could feel sucked into their adventures in Nod's Limbs just by reading one of their tales, eh, Lola?"

"Why read about twins when you got perfectly good ones like you and Hercules or me and Lana?" Lola replied.

Zoe simply sighed as her book didn't interest Lola.

"This book is a hoot!" Luan laughed out loud. "I'm gonna have to get some ice for my knees, I've been slapping them so hard! Care to read one?"

"Sorry, Mom and Aunt Nicole say I do too much slapping already," Lola replied. "And biting. And shin kicking. And hair pulling."

The next one was Lana.

"All fixed!" Lana smiled as she finished fixing up her twin sister's car. "It is amazing what you can learn from these auto repair books. Wanna read one, Lola?"

"Why? That's what I pay you for," Lola replied before tossing her a sack. "Eight crickets, as agreed," She then groaned as she went into her room to have a tea party in disgust. "Ugh."

The only ones left were Lucy, Hercules, and Lincoln.

"Hey, Lola," Lucy greeted, of course, startling the blonde girl. "Wanna check out volume one of the greatest romance of all time? He's a dark, brooding vampire. She's a misunderstood girl from the wrong side of the cemetery."

"No thank you," Lola glared. "I prefer Prince Charming to Prince Alarming."

"Well, how about volume one of the greatest crime-fighting duo of all time?" Lincoln offered, dressed as his favorite superhero, Ace Savvy. "He's an undercover hero with an ace up his sleeve. His sidekick is--"

"Ugh! Stop!" Lola glared, shoving them away. "For the last time, I am not interested in reading any of your books!"

Later on, most of the family was now in the living room.

"We were going about this all wrong!" Lincoln groaned. "Of course Lola's not interested in any of our books. We need to find ones that are right for her."

"Duh!" Hercules replied.

"Okay, genius, what do you suggest?" Zoe narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe this?" Hercules suggested, showing a book called The Bossy Twins.

"And if that one doesn't work?" Zoe asked.

"Then we'll try tea parties, unicorns, fairies, anything else six-year-old girls like!" Hercules replied.

"Perfect." Lincoln said.

Later on, Lola was steam-pressing one of her dresses in the basement.

"Hey, Lola! I know you don't want to read about Ace Savvy, but this time I have something that's perfect for you: the Bossy Twins!" Hercules smiled as he showed the first book to the young girl. "They're first graders just like you and Lana, and they solve mysteries!"

"Do they ever solve the mystery of who gave them those hideous haircuts?" Lola scoffed at the front cover.

'Okay, so maybe this book wasn't a great start.' Hercules thought to himself.

At Lola's tea party...

"Hey, Lola, I've got the perfect book for you!" Hercules smiled. "It'll answer all of your burning questions about tea party etiquette."

"I don't have any questions," Lola scoffed. "I'm an expert."

"Oh, yeah?" Hercules challenged as he looked through the book. "Do you know the proper serving temperature for Earl Grey?"

"208 degrees Fahrenheit." Lola replied.

Hercules soon looked through the book and saw she was correct.

Lola was now watching TV only for a book to be shoved in her face. "'Frankie the Friendly Fairy'? Pass... I'm into unicorns now..."

"Aha!" Hercules smirked as he had a back-up book.

"'Unicorn University'?" Lola replied before groaning and leaving. "I've already seen the movie. Ugh. That's 99 minutes I'll never get back. I don't know why Zoe wanted to see it, she's like fourteen! Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta tinkle."

Hercules sighed before blocking her path.

"Hercules, get out of my way!" Lola complained.

"Come on, Lola!" Hercules told her. "The contest ends tomorrow and you're letting everyone down! I'm not moving until you agree to read a book! Besides, reading is a lot of fun."

"Fine," Lola gave in, taking a book and going in the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "Just give me the princess one."

Hercules smiled as he felt proud of Lola. 

Eventually, at the library...

"WE'RE FINISHED!" The family announced.

"The Loud and Weather Family would like to report 260 books read." Rita told the librarian.

"Very impressive. The next highest family total is 23, and the contest ends at 5:00," The librarian smiled as she wrote their names on a board to put them in the lead. "You've got this wrapped up."

"Great." Zoe said.

"I'll just need you all to prove you read the books by giving you a book-by-book quiz." The librarian told them.

Lola seemed to look nervous while her family looked excited.

The librarian asked everyone questions and they all passed so far, but now, it was up to Lola. "Tell me about Princess Martha and what she wore on her head."

"Oh, uh...she was a princess, all right," Lola smiled nervously. "Oh, yeah. It was a crown! She wore a crown. On her head. Crown. Final answer."

"Of course she had a crown, why wouldn't a princess have a crown?" Zoe asked.

"True, but what was so interesting about it?" The librarian replied.

"Oh. Uh, it was interesting 'cuz... It was made of... Chocolate?" Lola smiled nervously.

"Chocolate?" The librarian glanced at her.

Lola soon glared and looked irritated. "What is this, an interrogation?!"

"Lola, you did read the book, right?" Hercules asked.

"No! I didn't read it!" Lola soon confessed.

This made the rest of the family gasp.

"The rules officially say that every member has to read at least one book," The librarian scolded as she erased the family name off the board. "Little girl, I'm afraid if you didn't read this book, your entire family is out."

"Lola, why won't you just read a book?! What is your problem?! Can't you just read one stupid book?!" Zoe glared.

"I told you I didn't wanna do this stinking challenge!" Lola glared back before walking away.

Zoe grabbed Lola's wrist, not letting her get away.

"Zoe Weather, you better let go of me before I make you let go!" Lola glared.

"I'll let you go once you tell me why you won't read a book." Zoe said.

"NEVER!" Lola glared.

"Oh, fine, I guess we're gonna be here a while," Zoe glared back. "Come on, and read! You can read, can't ya?!"

"No, I can't!" Lola soon blurted out.

"Wait, what?" Zoe frowned. "S-Say that again?"

"It's too hard for me to read, so I never do," Lola admitted sadly. "Don't you think I wanna read about American princesses and unicorns and the bossy twins, even if they have terrible hair?"

"Then we'll teach you how to read." Hercules said.

"Are you sure? I'm so slow," Lola frowned. "And we don't have much time. Doesn't it end at 5:00?"

Zoe looked at the time before sighing. "Family's more important than pizza..."

"That's right." The family said.

"Though I could go for a slice right now with cheese in the crust..." Zoe groaned to herself quietly, but she found Lola's situation more important than pizza.

Hercules and Lincoln decided to help Lola out in reading.

"'O-O-Once... Yew..." Lola read slowly and carefully.

"You got it!" Lincoln smiled. "Once uh-puh..."

"Upon!" Lola smiled back before struggling again at first. "Once upon a t-t-t... Okay, this word looks weird."

The rest of the time started to pass as they continued their reading lesson with Lola.

"Oh, you guys, it's 5:00," Lola pouted. "What're we gonna do?"

"Don't worry about that," Hercules smiled. "Let's finish reading. RIGHT, ZOE?!"

"Uh... Sure..." Zoe replied, softly. "Wait, I know! Why don't we use a time freezing spell?"

"Oh, Zoe, you know those are for emergencies, and we need permission first." Hercules told her. 

"This is an emergency!" Zoe complained. "Pizza Party!"

The others looked at her for caring more about pizza than Lola's reading future.

"Besides, with the time frozen, then we can continue Lola's reading lesson." Zoe said.

Hercules patted his sister on the head and soon took out his spell book and froze time for everyone. Everyone else around town seemed to be frozen in place.

"Uh, how are we not affected by this?" Lynn asked.

"I guess because you're within the spell's distance." Hercules shrugged.

"Cool." Lynn smiled.

"All right, Lola, keep going." Hercules smiled.

Lola nodded and she continued to read slowly and carefully.

Soon enough, the reading lesson was done. 

"And they lived hap-pee-lee... Ever... Happily ever after! The end!" Lola beamed as she finished the book before hugging the others for their help and support. "I can't believe it! I read a whole book! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

After hearing that, Zoe took off the spell. 

"So proud of you, sis." Lincoln smiled.

"So am I, Lola." Hercules added. 

"Thank you~" Lola giggled to him.

They soon went back to the librarian.

"So, how about those books?" The librarian asked.

Lola soon answered her question about the book she read.

"That is correct." The librarian smiled.

This made the family cheer because now they were going to have their pizza party. They soon won the contest.

"Pizza... Pizza... Pizza..." Zoe beamed as she took a box and opened it up to eat all of the pizza inside.

"Uh, Sis?" Hercules gulped as he looked nervously at the Loud sisters.

Zoe looked over as she finished one whole pizza.

"You literally did not just eat all of that pizza." Lori glared.

"Um....." Zoe gulped.

The Loud sisters soon attacked Zoe.

"But there's so much pizza to go around!" Zoe cried out.

This caused the girls to stop attacking her.

"Do they always do this?" Zoe asked Lincoln.

"Hello? Have we met?" Lincoln replied.

"Right..." Zoe hid a small smirk.

More pizzas soon arrived. The Loud sisters then rushed to the pizza before Zoe would take it all again and they showed her how it felt.

"Aw, you guys!" Zoe complained. "Well, I have always wanted a sister..."

They began to enjoy the rest of their time there.

"You know, I think you guys all deserve a special treat to help me like reading," Lola smiled. "What if I made dessert?"

"Uh, I dunno if a six-year-old around an oven is a good idea..." Nicole said, nervously.

"Oh, don't worry, Aunt Nicole, I have toy Easy Bake ovens." Lola smiled.

"Whew." Nicole sighed.

Lola smiled as she decided to make a special treat to go with the pizza, bringing out a cookbook, and where she started to read it all on her own. Everyone continued to eat the pizza until they couldn't eat any more. It was a lot and they were mostly full. They were of course happy to have all of the pizza that they wanted. 

They soon relaxed with a movie and eventually, they smelled something sweet and looked to find Lola as she was baking pies for all of them of many different kinds.

"Mm..." The family smiled.

"Okay, Apple Cinnamon is in the oven, and then after that is..." Lola told the others before checking the book and smiled. "Pumpkin!"

"Awesome." Zoe said.

After the pies were made, they soon ate them for dessert after their pizza buffet.

"GET BACK HERE!" The librarian chased after Lisa who was running away from her.

The family looks out the window and noticed that this was happening.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, WETTA!" Lisa cackled.

"YOU OWE ME $50,000!!!" The librarian glared.

"$50,000?!" Nicole yelped.

"Oh, boy..." Hercules and Zoe sighed as Lisa ran from the librarian.

"Oi." Atlas added.


End file.
